Sakura's College Adventure
by FanggirlX
Summary: Sakura is finally geting back in touch with her friends after having to move away for a few years. they're all going to the same college and are in for a few lessons in love they didn't count on as well as many surprises. main pairs:gaasaku naruhina
1. Chapter 1

**_A.N. - Ok, so this is a basic college story...sort of. (Can't tell you all of my planned twists yet can i?)  
i'm going to try very hard to keep characters within their own realm of actions, like i won't have Gaara go  
all happy and start frolicking through flowers and singing or something but at the same time i am going to do things my own way. i'm sorry if how a character ends up upsets anyone. i don't want to do that.  
if anybody has ideas on what they think should happen i will be happy to hear them, and i will try to use  
them (as long as it fits). i can't wait to see how people like my new story! let me know what you think of it please.  
Fanggirlx ;)_**

**_Disclaimer- Sadly i don't own very much in this story. i own the basic plot and there are a few OCs to come that i own but nothing else. not Naruto and not Gaara. -sigh- sad, very sad._**

* * *

Sun filtered through the gray curtains and directly into her face. Eyes inched open and flashed with a fiery anger.

Groaning irritably she rolled over to escape the pain that sunlight caused to suddenly awoken eyes.

It was Monday wasn't it?

That meant today was the day. The day she left for- oh how had her mom put it?- 'a bright and brave new step into her broad future of brilliance.'.

Yeah…didn't that just sound delightful. It was kind of nice to know how much faith her mom had in her but on the flip of that it was also daunting to know that if she failed and her step she took wasn't as bright or brave or if her future wasn't as broad or as brilliant as her mother expected then she would be really disappointed.

Could she do this?

No. No she couldn't. She would make a wrong choice, fall for some wrong guy, pick the bad path and then she would totally disappoint one of the only people to ever believe in her without reason.

The other one…well if he were here she probably wouldn't be going through this childish melodramatic pre-big decision meltdown.

Naruto.

He believed in her.

Sighing she sat up in her bed and crossed her legs.

Staring at her hands in her lap she wondered what he would say to her.

'Don't worry about it! Just do it! If you mess it up, try again. Either way, you won't know if you don't go for it! So what are you waiting for? Or are you chicken?'

She could just see the devilish grin he'd have while taunting her into doing what they both would know she needed to do.

But…but she didn't have Naruto anymore. She couldn't depend on her best friend to talk her into things she thought were hard.

She hadn't had him for almost three years now…

Clapping her hands she stood up. No use crying about it. Which she almost had done for a minute there.

Fighting away those stubborn tears she hurried to her bathroom, weaving through all the huge boxes and containers that held her 'life'. She hopped into the shower, shrieking when she realized the hot water wasn't hot but very, very cold.

Apparently her mother was already up and well showered.

Lucky.

Grit and bear it, that's what she'd have to do.

And she did.

She washed her hair and body as quickly as she could. It was probably a shower time worthy of world records.

After dressing in the clothes she'd set out the night before while packing all the others up she headed down to her kitchen.

There her mother sat reading her newest addition to her ever growing collection of sappy romance books.

It was her mother's one addiction. The one vice she refused to ignore.

Shaking her head she moved towards the freezer where her frozen waffles waited to grant her their golden goodness.

Her mother, Saiyomi, looked up from her book and smiled cheerfully as her short light pink hair fell into her beautiful ivy green eyes, very close in resemblance to her daughter's slightly darker bubble gum pink hair and leaf green eyes.

"Good morning, Sakura. Are you about ready for the big day? Its getting close you know, dear."

"Mom, today is the big day." Sakura mumbled as she fiddled around with the plastic wrapper that was keeping her from her precious waffles.

"Oh, that's right. Oops, I never do remember dates. Sorry dear." Saiyomi giggled.

"Its fine mom." Sakura grumbled as she grew more frustrated with the dumb plastic sleeve.

On a day like this couldn't she just have her waffles without the big epic battle against plastic tyranny to get to them.? Just this once?

"So…when do we want to leave dear?" Saiyomi asked, returning her eyes to the pages of her novel.

"Soon. I'm gonna eat breakfast, load my stuff and then we'll head off. Sound good?"

"Oh sure. Fine."

Then there was silence, excluding the constant crinkle of evil plastic waffle protectors.

Minutes ticked by and finally her frustration got the better of her.

Screaming with primal fury she went ballistic tugging and pulling at the plastic as she waved it around her frantically.

She would have these waffles! Now!

Rip.

Wide crazed green eyes watched with morbid fascination as her precious waffles flew from the packet in her hands and into the air.

Her fast reflexes from years of training and conditioning kicked in and she lashed her hand out and grabbed them just as it looked they'd hit the floor.

"Nice save." her mother said with grinning eyes as she peered over the brim of her book.

"Thanks." Sakura replied absently as she dropped her waffles in the toaster.

As the delicious smell of cooking waffles filled her senses she smiled to herself.

Mission accomplished. Take that evil plastic.

Now, with waffles in her very near future all would be well in the world of Sakura Haruno.

--

Registration papers in hand she headed for her dorm building that would be her home for the next year.

A whole year.

And then she would have three more years of the same thing with slight but not obvious variation.

Oh god she hoped her college years were much like the ones people talked about. Great parties. Friends for a lifetime. Crazy memories.

She hoped for it.

But was a little doubtful. What with how oh so exciting her campus looked.

There were great big grey stone buildings with wide glass doors and windows.

Long winding cement sidewalks led from one building to another.

Trees lined many walkways and bushes others.

She new from the brochure there was a garden somewhere with a wishing pool and intricately detailed benches, all of which was surrounded by a foliage covered wall.

A wall very much like that only without the cozy vegetation adding character to it surrounded the whole campus. Wasn't that comforting?

They were either trapping their old lives out, or trapping them in with their new ones.

Either way you tossed that cookie, you were left with a bad taste in your mouth.

"Sakura this is it!"

"Your new home away from home! Isn't this great?" her mother chirped happily as she practically skipped towards the huge building.

"Yeah…woo-hoo." Sakura muttered.

"Oh Saka show a little more excitement than that. Don't forget you're going to have a new roomie who will become like you're sister in no time! Oh wait, or was it two roommates here? Oh who cares, you'll just have so much fun! And…I still have my special surprise in store for you."

Sakura resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

She felt a very small tingle in the back of her mind telling her that this special surprise of her mom's was going to be more surprise than she could handle.

But she would cross that bridge when she got to it.

Now her two new roommates were the biggest concern of hers.

She hoped she could get along with them, at least enough to survive the year.

She found herself at the door of her dorm starring at it.

Steeling herself for whatever may come once she entered the building she used her new id card, pulling it through the slot. A small click announced that yes it did work and she may enter.

Her mother danced joyously behind her as they walked in.

Sakura observed the hallway and the eight doors in it, four on each side. She was in dorm eight, the last one on the hall. It was near the back door of the dorm building. Good, that way if she decided to make a break for it in the middle of the night she'd be just that much closer to a sweet escape.

"Oh Sakura look you're the first to come!" her mother exclaimed.

"Yeah, I figured I would be since you wanted me to come three hours in advance. The people at the check in station were so shocked they didn't even bother hiding their open mouths."

"Well that's just rude." her mom harrumphed.

Sakura didn't bother explaining to her ever punctual mother that arriving three hours before you were supposed to wasn't normal for a college student. She'd simply argue that it was for any _good _college student. And heaven forbid her daughter not be a _good _college student.

She took her key from her pocket and opened the door to her room.

Stepping in it was hard to believe it was a dorm room.

Smiling she couldn't resist picturing her friend popping up and wrapping his strong arm around her shoulders and saying, 'Believe it!.'

God she missed him.

It sucked that she didn't get to go through high school with him. That would have been a blast. And she was positive graduation day with him would have been priceless.

But no. she had to move away from the village and into the more civilized areas. No more ninja villages for her and her mother. They were city girls now. Joy.

But as much as the thriving city life amused Sakura the quaint beauty of Konoha still felt perfect to her.

As she moved about her new dorm she studied it, already making plans for her space. Which would be the farthest division to the left. That was the one farthest from the bathroom maybe but it had the big window.

The room was divided by small half walls that came out to separate each different girl's area. Which was a pretty good idea. And when first entering there was a very small part that could somewhat pass as another room. Maybe she and her roomies could make that into a mini living room. If so then she'd get to bring her little black couch from home after all.

She left her little section walked passed another bedroom section and through the mini living area and passed the other bedroom and into the bathroom to check out how that looked. Because everyone knew that the bathroom shared between three girls would have to be good or someone would not make it to the end of the year.

Fortunately it had enough space. There was a pretty decent little counter top, there were two sinks but there was only one toilet. Guess it would just have to be first come first serve for that. There was also one large square shower stall. It as roomy enough that if all three girls needed to they could shower at the same time but Sakura desperately hoped it would never ever come to that. She could not imagine getting close enough to any girl to be willing to get naked and wet with them.

Shuddering at the thought she turned and left the bathroom.

If all eight dorms were like this it was plain to see why the building was so big. And why the tuition was so expensive.

Sakura saw her mother examining everything, much like She had just finished doing.

"Mom. I'm going to go pull the car over to this window okay? Then I'll just pass everything to you through that. The part with the big window is going to be mine."

"Oh what a nice choice. I probably would have chosen the one next to the bathroom though."

"I know, but I don't want to wake up every time one of the other girls has to pee in the middle of the night."

Saiyomi nodded, "Smart thinking Saka. Oh my little flower is going to be so great in college."

Sakura blushed as she left the room. Her mother was gong to be bragging about her from this day forward. Much like she had done when Sakura had been Valedictorian for her graduating class.

She pulled her car keys out and got in her car. Moving over to the section of the building where her window was she wondered how Naruto had done in high school without her. She'd made him buckle down the one year she'd been in school with him. He'd made mostly B's and C's but he was proud of them and she was proud of him. He'd paid her back for all the study sessions by making life more fun for her.

He'd had the gift of making anything fun.

She always hated that she'd had to leave him and the others behind. They'd been like one big happy family. Fighting but still close. Even though the guys didn't admit to it. Sai, Sasuke, and Naruto.

Her boys.

Her crazy and very different boys. The clueless artist devoid of any understanding of all things human, the lonely dark and brooding heartthrob who was quiet and skilled at almost anything he tried-except knowing when to say something and what to say when he did speak, and then the good hearted strong willed class clown nobody who was determined to be somebody despite what everyone else said about him.

And she should probably add Rock Lee to that little list. She could just picture his extravagant tears at discovering he was not one of her 'boys'. So…the dramatic and loyal all around good guy who had a kind word for everyone and a courage that rivaled that of anyone to ever walk the earth. There that should do it. Those were her boys. Her being the 'slightly' temperamental possibly bi-polarized girl with a kind heart and a swift fist who would do anything in her power to please and protect those she cared most for.

Leaving her odd thoughts behind, she parked her car and got out, grabbing boxes from her small trunk she began handing things to her mom on the other side.

In a little over an hour they had everything in the room and had begun the unpacking process.

When they finally had everything placed where she wanted it and hung up and unpacked they both fell back on her newly made bed.

"Well I think it looks nice. Don't you dear?"

"Yeah it does. Thanks mom. It looks great."

Saiyomi reached up and patted Sakura's head from where she lay across the bed.

Sakura giggled and sat up.

It was well into lunch time now and her stomach was announcing this clearly. It was time to eat.

"Hey mom you wanna go grab lunch now?" she asked as she leaned back on her elbows and stared at her mother.

Saiyomi shrugged, "Whatever you want dear. Today is your day."

Sakura smiled to herself at how great her mom was. It had been a long time when she hadn't had one, but now she had the greatest one around and it filled her with warmth anytime she thought of that.

"Yeah mom let's go eat and then when we come back my roommates will probably be here."

Saiyomi nodded as she rose to a sitting position.

While exiting the dorm room they ran into a slightly familiar figure.

She was short, maybe five foot three at the most. And her hair was a distinctive dark purple color though longer than remembered.

Sakura gasped when she saw the person in front of her.

Hinata!

"Hinata! Its you!" she exclaimed happily as she dashed forth to envelope the girl in a tight hug.

The quiet girl now wrapped in an infamous Sakura Death Hug gave a small squeak of surprise and giggled softly as her friend finally released her.

"S-sakura. It is s-so nice t-to see you again. H-how have you b-been?" she asked as she studied her feet and tapped her finger tips together.

"Oh I've been good. What about you Hinata? You doing alright?"

"Oh, y-yes. I have b-been r-really good." a light blush dusted Hinata's porcelain pale cheeks.

"What room are you in Hina-chan? Do you need help unpacking?" Sakura questioned, though she noticed with a happy heart that she was standing in front of her dorm, which meant Hinata was either lost- not likely considering she was really bright-or she was one of Sakura's roommates!

"I-I'm in d-dorm eight."

Yes!

Sakura hugged her old friend again.

She and Hinata hadn't always been very close but about two years before she'd moved they'd had several missions together and in that time they'd grown very close. Now the shy girl was probably the closest female friend Sakura had. She certainly trusted Hinata more than she did Ino.

"Great that's mine! You're my roomie! Mom and I will help you unpack and then you can go get lunch with us okay? That sound good?" Sakura asked her excitement filling her voice.

Hinata breathed a sigh of relief. She had a friend as her roommate. She'd been so scared she'd end up with horrible people. But she had Sakura. It was a great thing, she'd missed her best friend and now she was here and in her dorm. This made the huge argument with her father to allow her coming here that much more worth it.

Hinata nodded her agreement to the plan as a light blush lit her face.

"And don't worry its no trouble. Just show us to your stuff and we'll get started."

Saiyomi came up and hugged her tightly, not a Sakura Death Hug, but close enough.

"It is so good to see you again Hina-chan." she said as she kissed the girl's forehead.

Hinata felt the old familiar warmth spread through her. Saiyomi had always treated Hinata like her own daughter, and it was amazing to experience such a thing as a mother's love after only having a father for so long.

"Come on Hina-chan lets get moving!" Sakura exclaimed as she hurried down the hall. Hinata shook her head, bemused at how little her friend had changed over the years she hadn't seen her. It was going to be a dream come true living with her over the course of this year. And maybe the next three if she were lucky. But she'd think on that when the time came for it. For now she'd just enjoy herself and catch up on the good old times and all the exciting stories of life after moving that she knew Sakura had in store for her. Hinata laughed lightly as she and Saiyomi followed after Sakura who was almost literally bouncing off the walls with her excitement. "Hurry up you two! The sooner Hinata gets moved in the sooner we are officially college dorm sisters! Plus the sooner we can go get food!" Sakura cheered.

Hinata allowed a big smile to grace her features. Oh yes, this was going to be a great year indeed.

Sakura giggled as she and Hinata hung up all of the girl's clothes. Saiyomi was folding and placing some in the small dresser supplied with each bedroom area.

Hinata didn't have a computer to set up but Sakura assured her that anytime she needed she could use Sakura's.

Hiashi, Hinata's father had been totally against her coming to this school simply because it also had boy dorms and boys in her classes. Not to mention the family black sheep Neji was going to attend this school. Sakura had squealed with delight when hearing that tidbit of news. She had asked how the stoic genius was doing and Hinata had frowned and whispered sadly that she and him were still not the closest they could be, but-her being the ever optimist that she was-she added that they were a lot better than they had once been and they were steadily, albeit slowly, growing closer. Also half of it was with the help of TenTen, who was still very close with both Neji and Lee.

Hinata could practically see Sakura's ears perk up at the mention of the village's beautiful beast. Hinata wondered if Sakura had finally fallen for the poor boy who had attempted to woo the pink haired girl since he'd first met her years and years ago.

She wanted to ask but her shyness hindered her from doing so.

"There." Sakura said with finality. She brushed imaginary dust from her hands and turned to grin at Hinata.

"Now we go eat!" she exclaimed.

Hinata nodded and laughed as Sakura danced, yes she danced out the door. Unfortunately she danced directly into another body.

The body of an angry sounding girl.

"Get the hell off me!"

"Oh sorry I didn't see you there." Sakura apologized sheepishly.

She scrambled off of the girl and offered a hand to help her up.

Bright green eyes locked with dark ocean blue.

"Pinky?"

Sakura smirked.

"Puffles!" Sakura tackled the girl back to the floor.

"Mama! Come look who it is!" she called.

They both laughed as the woman came into the doorway followed by Hinata. Both sets of eyes doubled in size as smiles appeared on their faces.

"Temari!"

Saiyomi was on top of both girl's faster than a blink.

All four laughed as Temari shrieked. She sounded angry, but anybody who bothered to look could plainly see that her eyes were dancing with happiness and the confident smirk she usually wore was now replaced with a bright grin.

"Mama 'Runo! How's it hangin'?" Temari asked from underneath the pink haired duo dog pile.

Sakura called to Hinata, "Come on Hina hop on. Its time to play squish Puffles!"

Hinata giggled as she timidly fell onto Saiyomi making Temari shriek even more.

"Squish Puffles? I love that game! Mind if I join?"

Temari's eyes widened with fear. "Oh no! No! Girls get off or we're all done for!"

"Now, now that's uncalled for. That wasn't a fat joke was it, sister dear?"

Four sets of eyes peered upwards to meet the mischievous gaze of Kankuro who was chuckling at the scene they made.

Temari attempted an upside down glare, "Don't you dare."

"Oh dare I?" Kankuro asked himself.

He tapped his chin and pretended to ponder the situation.

Laughter rumbling out of him+ he exclaimed, "I do!"

That was all the warning the girls had before he was on top of them.

All of them squealed as he wiggled around.

Temari groaned under all the weight and sent a death glare at Sakura for starting all of this.

Sakura simply stuck out her tongue as strangled laughter bubbled out of her.

Since her time spent stationed in Suna to teach the medic nins a thing or two about real medicine she and Temari had grown really close. Close enough for Temari's glares to just roll off the short tempered girl and for Sakura's silliness to not irritate the tough talking blonde. Temari had reached out a friendly hand with the offer of bygones being bygones when Sakura had first stepped foot into the sandy village. She was desperate for female companionship and Sakura had understood.  
She just had her two brothers most of the time and though Kankuro was fun he was just plain awful at girl talk and slumber parties. He could pull off gossiping but it was more funny to watch him act like a girl with a secret to tell then to actually hear his gossip.  
And Gaara was…well Gaara was just Gaara. There was really no adjective alone that correctly described the youngest of the sand siblings. He put the word stoic to shame and made brooding look like light thinking. Granted he was not the mass murdering sociopath that he had once been. But he was still far from understanding himself and the rest of humanity. Heck, the purpose of life was still a fairly big mystery to him. Nevertheless, Sakura still enjoyed the quiet boy's company and looked forward to trying to get him to talk to her. She considered it her favorite pass time back in Suna. She'd always find a reason to go and talk to him. Most times he didn't even look at her much less reply but when he did she relished it. She didn't know how his voice could sound the way it did, but she accepted that it simply was how it was supposed to be. And when she heard it she loved it. It was gratifying and wonderful to soak in his soft deep tone and his sparse words. His voice was his second best feature in her opinion. His first being his sleep deprived eyes. Such a beautiful color, and such a vast array of mysteries lying within them.

"You all look like fools." came a smooth dark voice from above them.

Speak of the devil.

Everyone in the human pile looked up to see Gaara standing near them staring at them with nothing short of disdain in his aqua colored eyes.

"Everybody off." Temari growled.

The other four bodies scrambled off quickly.

Sakura grinned at Gaara, who minus the slight movement of his eyes showed no sign of his shock at not only seeing the pink haired girl but also having her smile at him.

She then turned that same smile on Kankuro.

"So what brings you two here?"

"Her." Kankuro said jerking a thumb in the direction of his sister.

Temari smirked at her.

"Oh. Okay. That makes sense. You guys are going to help her move in? How nice of you." Sakura guessed.

"No." came a swift quiet answer from Gaara.

"Gaara's right, we're just here to unload her crap so we can get on to unpacking our stuff." Kankuro explained.

Sakura's eyes lit up.

"So all three of you will be going here?"

Kankuro laughed, "Yeah, but it was one helluva job convincing the admissions committee that Gaara wouldn't snap someday and revert to his old ways and just annihilate everyone in the vicinity."

A silent glare was sent his way but the puppet master remained unaware. Sakura, however, noticed and offered a gentle smile at the upset redhead.

"I'm glad you convinced them you were fine. This year will be more fun now."

Gaara refused to show his reaction to her statement, though inside he was deeply puzzled. Would the year be more fun for her simply because of his presence alone? Or because all three of them would be here?

He watched as she hugged Temari.

It was most likely the second option.

She then hugged Kankuro. Gaara watched as his brother patted an area he as sure was off limits to regular friends.

A slap to his brother's face proved his thoughts to be true.

Then unexpectedly he felt two small arms wrap around him. And his hyper senses were assaulted with the smell of vanilla and cherry blossoms. She was hugging him?

On purpose?

He looked down at her questioningly.

"Are you still a touch me not, Gaara?" she asked with a grin.

Unable to speak he simply shrugged. That seemed to pass as an acceptable answer for most people.

"You don't know?" she asked.

Another shrug.

"Oh alright fine. Don't tell me." she pouted, but quickly recovered and pulled away sneaking in a small poke to his ribs.

She…poked him.

What did that mean? Gaara could see that even with it having been years passed since last seeing Sakura, she was still just as bizarre and as baffling as always.

"Alright guys, my lunch is being delayed. It is definitely time to get moving. We unload Temi's stuff and then we unpack and then we all go get food because I am just about to starve!" Sakura exclaimed with a wide smile on her pretty face.

Kankuro laughed and ruffled her pink hair before he headed out to grab things from their rental car.

Gaara frowned slightly at how familiar his brother was able to be with Sakura. He didn't quite understand the feeling he experienced when he saw that but he wasn't entirely sure he liked it.

He was under strict orders that his sand was not to be used. He said fine whatever, but no pompous school official was going to tell him he could not carry his gourd. They had tried. Tried being the keyword. No one told him what to do. He did what he wanted. That, at least had not changed.

Not use his sand? They were idiots if they truly believed he wouldn't.

Just to prove to himself that he could he whipped some out and used it to grab all of Temari's things that weren't already in Kankuro's arms.

He walked it down the hall and set it in the only empty bedroom left. It was the one near the bathroom, his sister will enjoy that.

He caught a glimpse of the smile Sakura sent his way.

She must think he was simply helping his sister and not childishly proving his independence and emphasizing his lack of respect for the rules the school leaders had tried to set on him.

He was all for letting her continue to believe that. If she thought better of him, fine. He knew the truth. No one else needed to. Besides, it wasn't exactly a great reason to be doing something.

Seeing that Temari was set and ready to begin unpacking he left with Kankuro in tow for their own building to unload their things. He didn't have much but he'd much rather take care of it now before his 'lucky' roommates arrived.

He pitied the poor souls that wound up stuck with him.

--

Temari couldn't remember the last time she'd laughed so much. She had so badly missed Sakura. She had rarely seen her as it was with one of them being in Suna and the other being in Konoha, but then the pink haired girl had moved away making it impossible to stay in touch minus email and with only one computer between three teenagers, it was fair enough to say she didn't get to use it as much as she would have liked.

But now she would be staying in a room with her friend as well as Hinata. She'd never been very close to the quiet girl but she was one of Sakura's closest friends so Temari saw giving her a chance as a worthy use of her time and energy. And Saiyomi slipped right into mother hen mode again once she had the girls in the room. She had assigned them each a section of Temari's room-which was the one beside the bathroom, yes!- to set up. In not much over a half hour they had it all done. She didn't exactly have that much to put up. When they finished Sakura fell dramatically to the floor with a loud moan.

"I am not unpacking another box today."

Everyone smiled at her. They knew that if she saw someone else she knew that she would indeed do exactly that, help them unpack, but hopefully they wouldn't run into anyone else until after they'd eaten.

"Is everyone ready to go?" Saiyomi asked.

Sakura hopped to her feet and cheered.

Temari chuckled at the girl's antics and noticed that Hinata was laughing lightly as well. Yeah, that girl would probably be fine. Maybe a little quiet but it couldn't be any worse than dealing with Gaara. Once a person dealt with that anyone else was a walk in the park in comparison.

Saiyomi smiled at Hinata asked if she had anyway of getting in contact with Neji. Perhaps he'd like to join them, since it was already turning out to be a big group, one more couldn't hurt.

Hinata blushed and reported that no, unfortunately she did not have a way of contacting him.

Temari vaguely remembered Neji as the attractive, fairly feminine looking guy with pale eyes like Hinata's and long brown hair. He'd been with TenTen most times she'd seen him. Offhandedly, Temari wondered if TenTen would be attending here if that boy was. It had seemed to her that they were close.

Sakura grinned and said it was easy to find him. Temari watched amused as her friend rose to the challenge.

She listened as Sakura explained that all they had to do was go to the main office and ask for his room phone number.

If Neji was there they could just call him and ask if he wished to go and if he wasn't checked in yet then he couldn't go with them anyway. So either way they got information that helped them. And should he arrive while they were grabbing Kankuro and Gaara, they would simply kidnap him.

"Easy squeezy." Sakura said with a shrug.

Temari met eyes with Hinata and they shared in a quiet laugh, one of many to come of that Temari was sure.

Sakura was already headed out the door when Saiyomi and the girls agreed that it was a good idea. Temari smirked at the thoughts of her upcoming year and all that it would entail as she followed the elegant woman and the quiet girl out the door of her new dorm and chasing after an eager pink haired fireball of fun.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N**. **- Okay so this story is going pretty good for me right now.  
Thank you all so much for your reviews! I love them. Seriously, from the bottom of my heart up I love them.**

**So I'd just like to say thanks to saRhXlovE. I'm glad you like it. I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much as the last.  
And I'm glad you thought it was cute. That made me smile. Because I was kind of aiming for cute in places.**

**And then to chikkachoo. Thank you very much, you're review was funny. I will try my hardest to update as quickly as I can. And actually, yes. Both Kiba and Naruto will be in this story. Kiba kind of shows up in this one.  
But sorry, his part is rather small, more will come though. And Naruto is coming. Soon. **

**To TOTAL RANDOM. Thank you for being my first review. And I also appreciate your rewarding my use of the word please. I will try to be polite more often just so you will review more. By the way, yes I figured installments were chapters. Duh. ;)**

**Fanggirlx**

**Alright now that i have said my thank yous on with the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto and Gaara...still not mine. Maybe one day though...(dreamy sigh) Everybody else from the show? Nope not mine either.**

**--**

--

Sakura chattered away with her friends as she strolled down the sidewalk. They had all decided it would be best to go get pizza. It was the simplest of food choices. Not to mention delicious.

Saiyomi had told her and the girls that she would go get the car and pull it around to the boy dormitories to pick everyone up.

They figured she was just giving them some time alone before the whole group got together. They would soon be adding Kankuro, Gaara, and yes, Neji to the group. He'd been at first stunned that Hinata would be calling him and even more shocked that she'd invite him out to eat pizza. He'd been hesitant to say the least, until his cousin had added that Sakura wanted him to come. For some reason that had changed his tune quickly and Temari had ridden Sakura about that ever since.

Why in the world was it so hard for the girl to understand that she and Neji had nothing going on? They had just gotten close over the last few years. He'd had family close to where she'd moved to-which he was obligated to visit regularly, much to his dismay. So every summer and spring break she'd seen him and hung out with him to give him an excuse good enough to keep him away from his horrendous family life as much as possible. In the process, she and the young genius had actually forged a friendship that had continued to grow and strengthen and they were now very close. Alongside Naruto, Sai, and Sasuke...and Rock. She could add the deeply profound genius who held a troubled heart and a fighter's spirit who had something big to prove which pushed him to mature and grow in as perfect a way as possible to her list of boys that were hers. And if she were being totally honest she could probably see adding Kankuro and Gaara to that list as well.

Kankuro, the mischief making puppet master who held a deep running love for his family and an unexpectedly correct insight into others and what they needed to achieve happiness, but had trouble seeing what would give him his.

And Gaara…the quiet and secretly sad insomniac that struggled to keep hold onto his recently budded humanity and to understand it while trying to come to terms with what he was and what he'd come from and also what was inside him fighting to get free and his hidden fear of what that thing could do if it managed to break loose.

While in Suna she had managed to get close enough to both boys to be able to read them. And she'd been stunned at what she'd seen in each of them. She would be a fool if she did not admit that she saw them as a part of the group of guys she cared for and trusted.  
Especially Gaara. While on her self assigned mission to get him to talk to her she had ended up exposing things about herself she hadn't with anyone else. Things very deep and personal that she couldn't even bring herself to think about right now, much less say out loud. But she had with him. It was easy with him.

Despite his history, Gaara held this air about him that comforted and calmed her when she was around him. And it made her believe that she could tell the boy anything and that he would keep it quiet and that he would understand.  
She didn't feel like that with anyone…well except for Naruto. But that poor idiot hadn't always been able to keep things secret. Unless it was absolutely important. Then he had. Sometimes under threat of torture and death, but he had. She could always count on him to at least do it then.

She hoped that she could find out from someone just exactly where he was and how he was doing. He hadn't been doing so good when she'd had to leave. And she worried for him constantly. Neji never would talk about him when he visited. Which only made her that much more nervous. She was determined to find out what she could and then find him.

Something in her gut told her that he was having a hard time dealing with something. And that he needed her.

Just like she needed him.

"Hello? Earth to Sakura!"

A hand was waving in front of her face.

Blinking, she focused her eyes and came face to face with Temari.

"Temi?"

"Yeah, what's wrong with you? Huh? You were spaced out this whole time walking. You suddenly got quiet and then there was nothing."

"Y-yes. W-we were worried about y-you." Hinata added.

"Sorry girls." Sakura apologized to them. They accepted it easily. It was then that Sakura noticed they were standing out front of the boy dorms.

She saw the three boys heading out of the building and straight for them. The three girls waved at the boys in greeting. Kankuro waved back at them and Neji gave them a nod of acknowledgement, but Gaara simply kept moving as if nothing had happened. A person would have to know what to look for to know he felt anything at all. Which with the slight relaxing of his shoulders as he drew nearer to them and the softness that tugged at the corner of his scowl as he made slight eye contact with her, Sakura could plainly see- with her previously learned Gaara reading methods- that he was looking forward to going out just as much as everyone else.

He just wouldn't show it. He never showed it. Maybe that would change…Sakura shrugged. Maybe it wouldn't. He may not be himself if he just up and started expressing every emotion he felt. As the three girls stood waiting for the boys to join them Sakura's mind drifted to a small world where Gaara expressed every emotion.

……. _"Oh hi there Sakura-chan. Its great to see you." beamed Gaara. They were standing in a wide open field and the sun was literally smiling at them. He had cool shades over his eyes...nice. And happy clouds were dancing in the sky with the song "It's a Wonderful World" as their music._

_She smiled at the red head and nodded, "Yes it's a beautiful day too."_

_Gaara laughed, "Indeed! All the more reason to be happy! Come. Let us go and enjoy the day together!"_

_The smiling Gaara grabbed her hand and began to run towards the horizon that was suddenly a beautifully heart stopping sunset. Wow. Time flew by in dreamland. Wonder why. And on top of that- Why were they running in slow motion?_

_And why did this emotional Gaara seem a lot like Rock Lee?_

_Suddenly Gaara was no longer in his usual clothes, no. now he was wearing the very same green spandex body suit that Rock Lee wore. Sakura stared at him in horror. No! _……….

Sakura shook that world away. What a scary place! Gaara laughing and smiling! Running in slow motion! Gaara dressing like Rock Lee! If she ever ventured to that world again-and that's a big if there, that was just scary- she didn't doubt that the strange alternate Gaara there waiting for her would break into sonnet about the flame of youth and beauty upon her return. A laugh escaped her as that image formed in her head.

"Hey, Pinky, what's so funny, eh?" Kankuro asked from in front of her.

Jumping slightly at the surprise of finding someone in front of her she giggled when she realized who it was and her laugh grew when she saw the look he was giving her.

"Oh nothing, Pinocchio. Just thinking about something weird." she replied with a grin. Laughing he ruffled her hair as he pulled her to his side under his arm and grinned down at her, "When are you not, Pinky? When are you not?"

She shoved him off of her and faced the others.

Sakura noticed Neji and trapped him in a tight hug faster than he'd seen anything ever move.

"Neji! Its so great to see you! I was so worried when I moved away to college that I wouldn't get to see you anymore but here you are! We'll see each other everyday maybe!" she squealed happily.

Prying her off of him he muttered dryly, "Yay."

"Oh don't be like that. You'll make me cry." she said making a pouty face.

Kankuro laughed, "No, not the undefeated pouty face! Don't look Neji! Or you'll be pulled into a spinning vortex of death and cuteness!"

Neji looked at Sakura with one brow raised, "Undefeated pouty face?"

She shrugged, "Never failed on him. He's a sucker for my big green eyes."

Kankuro blushed, "Who wouldn't be? She's just so darn cute." he said as he pinched her cheek.

Sakura struck a cute pose and everybody laughed. Well except Gaara, she noticed disappointedly. But then she thought again of that scary alternate Gaara and was thankful he didn't laugh.

Neji tugged her away from Kankuro and patted her head.

"What was that for?"

"If you wish to make puppy eye faces. Then I shall treat you as a puppy."

Temari laughed, "Oh, Pinky! I think the hottie hunk known as Neji just offered to make you his bitch! Go for it!"

Sakura laughed with her and everyone joined in when Neji blushed and looked away trying in vain to hide his rosy cheeks.

Sakura smirked at Hinata, "Yep, he's definitely related to you."

That in turn made Hinata blush. Which for some reason had the whole group cracking up again.

While the others laughed Sakura walked over to where Neji was standing away from the group and touched his shoulder. He turned to face her with a slight blush still on his cheeks and a scowl on his face as he crossed his arms and huffed.

"I don't want you as my bitch." he said quickly.

"Uh…thanks. I think."

"No, that was wrong. I meant to say-"

"Neji, I get it. Okay? None taken. I know the truth remember? So don't worry."

His blush came back with a vengeance.

"Its still our little secret, I promise." Sakura reassured.

"Thank you."

Sakura hugged him again, "It really is great to see you, Neji."

"You too." he whispered gently returning the hug.

"Hey, Pinky, quit flirting with your new master and get over here!" Kankuro called.

Temari elbowed him, "Oh shut it, Kankers, you're just jealous its not you she's flirting with."

"Temari…" Kankuro growled warningly.

Giggling Sakura rejoined the group with Neji.

"So you going to tell us the plan or do I have to keep standing here waiting?" Kankuro asked with a smirk.

"Oh right! The plan." Sakura exclaimed, having forgotten all about it with all the distractions.

She smiled at all three boys and informed them of their plan for the night. Not too long after she finished explaining things her mother pulled up and waved for everyone to get in. They all piled in and seconds later they were off to get pizza and catch up on good times.

--

About a mile and half away from the college campus a boy sat high up in a tree staring at the bright blue sky and the many clouds that drifted lazily by him.

He took a deep breath and turned his steady eyes in the direction of the school.

"S-sakura?"

He paused and got a better feel for the things around him, scents, chakras, and feelings.

Oh yes, it was definitely her.

A slow hesitant smile spread on his face.

He quickly hopped down to the thick grass below. It wouldn't be long now before he finally saw her again. Held her again. Smelled her again. Smiled with her again. Gods, how he needed her.

He could only hope she still felt the same for him as she once had. With how things were going for him recently there was just no telling anymore. But as he started off for the school he prayed with everything he had that nothing had changed too drastically between them.

In fact, while he was at it, he prayed and hoped that she would be just as happy to see him as he was her. That would be so wonderful. But as memories flooded his tired mind he flinched inwardly and was reminded of what all had happened to him since loosing her. There was no use in praying and hoping. He sighed, world weary at a young age, at least no for someone like him. He could only hold the rights to hope for so much so long and that time had probably long run out, and the gods had stopped listening to his prayers long, long ago. Right around the time they'd taken his one saving grace away from him. A soft smile came back to his face. He refused to loose all hope just yet. There could still be a chance. Because now even though she'd been taken away, it seemed that finally his luck just may be changing for the good again. He may be getting her back.

--

Saiyomi sat back in her chair and watched her daughter slip gracefully back into her place among her friends. She was always the center of attention when she was speaking. And when she was not, people simply stared because of how pretty she was…or because she did something weird or clumsy. But either way currently, Sakura was shining so brightly she was practically glowing with her happiness.

And the group must have made so much noise in their celebration, that others noticed, some of them being other students at the school-and most of them knew Sakura from somewhere or another, which shocked and pleased Saiyomi to no end.

Some more of Sakura's childhood friends from her days of being a ninja had been around and had also heard and they'd joined the group at the table. Now Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, and TenTen were added to the mix. But even as it grew in size and the chatter grew in volume Saiyomi noticed how Sakura kept the shy Hinata in the loop as well as the stand offish Gaara, who both of which would normally slip into the woodwork among this many people. But not with her daughter.

As happy as her daughter was though, Saiyomi could see something was bothering her. Something troubled Sakura and it kept her from having the best of times she possibly could.

No one else seemed to notice, except maybe that red head boy. Gaara was his name she believed. Gaara kept glancing at Sakura with what Saiyomi would guess was his version of concern. Though it came off mostly as a simple critical glare.

The boy must have felt her eyes on him because he turned his head to meet her gaze. Saiyomi felt chills ripple through her spine. How Sakura could meet his cold emotionless eyes head on was beyond her but she for one couldn't do it. The woman quickly looked away. She hated to be rude, but his eyes, his face they both showed nothing! How could he feel nothing all the time? And here she'd just been thinking he'd been concerned for Sakura. That really didn't seem likely.

She could not understand how that boy was cut from the same cloth as Temari and Kankuro who though both may be a bit violent were not creepy, and are for the most part very friendly and have huge wonderful personalities. Gaara on the other hand…no. She shouldn't be judging the poor boy. Perhaps something happened to him. Sakura feels fine with him around. In fact, if she knew her daughter, and she did, it would appear that the creepy quiet boy's presence made her happy. Strange. Not entirely unexpected but strange nonetheless. Sakura always saw good in everyone, when she bothered to look for it. Sometimes her temper spoke before her heart or mind and she refused to see anything.

Saiyomi saw the slight frown on Gaara's face deepen, had she offended him? She glanced at the huge gourd of sand sitting beside him.

Gaara noticed her worried gaze and followed it nearly snarling at her for her uncalled for fear when his eyes met his gourd.

How dare this woman! He'd done nothing to her! Hadn't moved in a threatening manner or said anything questionable! And yet she still feared for her pathetic life! If it was anyone else besides Sakura's mother she would have already been dead. But he had this vague notion that killing the mother of one of your only friends would be detrimental to any relationship between the two.

Feeling the power of his glare directed her way Saiyomi struggled not to tremble. The boy…wow, if looks could kill he'd certainly have many more deaths under his belt.

Sakura felt a growing air of tension from the boy beside her. Looking over at him she noticed his deep frown and angry eyes.

Gently she placed a hand on top of his cold, tightly fisted one. She watched him tense at her touch and then slowly turn his head to stare at her.

He looked at their hands. That were touching. They were touching. And then he looked back to her gentle smiling face.

"Are you alright?" she whispered.

Unsure of what to say he said nothing. He just continued to stare at her and her hand on his.

Sakura nodded at him as if understanding everything without him speaking. He knew such a thing was impossible but with her, she made it seem real, and very much so possible.

With one last reassuring smile she turned back to the group to jump back into the conversation she'd been a part of before dropping out to help out Gaara.

It was odd how he no longer felt the desire to kill. And his head was no longer throbbing with the demand to feel the slippery warmth of that woman's blood on his hands.

What did she do to him?

He watched her out the corner of his eye. Sakura was giggling at something Temari said to Ino. She went about affecting him and wasn't even aware of it! How could she not know!?

His blood began to boil again and he felt his hands shake with his fury.

"Gaara."

He turned to face her, his eyes slightly wider than need be and his breathing a little heavier than on average. All signs of the raging battle going on within him.

He saw that she noticed, the recognition was clear in her eyes. However, she didn't call any attention to it. She simply placed her hand on his again and smiled at him.

"You have got to taste this!" she said with a smile. She was offering him a form of distraction, he realized. "It is so awesome. They're some kind of cinnamon stick. And they have white icing on top and its so warm and gooey and it is just delicious. Please try some?"

He stared at the dessert she held before him in her other hand. Could she have not chosen a less sticky distraction? Then he glanced back at her other hand that still rested warm and peaceful on his. Perhaps it was not such a bad attempt.

Meeting her eyes, he felt his breathing stop as he reveled in the fact that she didn't shudder or draw back at the lack of expression on his face or the lack of emotion in his eyes. Not once had she.

She understood him some how. He wanted to know how, but that could wait. Right now she was holding something sticky inches from his face and it was dripping rather hot icing into his lap. Forcing himself to take a breath he then focused on the mess she was making.  
He stared down at the small pile of sticky white goo beginning to build up on his thigh. A small blush appeared on her face when she followed his eyes and realized what she'd done.

"I'm so sorry Gaara. I didn't mean to! Here, let me get some napkins."

She grabbed some and went about wiping it off of his leg.

Letting out a hiss at the contact of her hand on his thigh he quickly gripped her wrist, harder than he'd meant to.

"No." he bit out, breathless once again.

"I'll do it." he added quickly, when he saw her face fall.

"Oh, okay. Sorry. I don't think things through sometimes. Sorry, Gaara."

Giving a short nod he answered with a grunt.

She took that as an okay answer because she smiled at him and sat back and waited for him to clean his pants leg.

Once the sticky icing was off he glanced at her again.

She was still watching him, smile still in place. Not a very bright smile, more like one a person wears when remembering something good.

"You still want to try this? I won't drop anymore on you I promise."

He eyed the stick of goo warily.  
Wondering just how greatly he would regret this, he nodded.

Her face brightened as she moved to stick it in his mouth. Stunned, he found himself catching her wrist once again.  
He questioned her with his eyes on just exactly what she was doing.

She again understood and giggled.

"Just open your mouth. I swear its not poison or anything. Well, unless you're allergic to cinnamon or something else in there. But I really doubt you are."

Hesitantly he obeyed and opened his mouth the slightest bit.  
With a sweet smile she fed him a bite of the stick, chuckling lightly when his eyes tried to follow the stick and ended up crossed for a second. Feeling foolish he turned his attention to the treat in his mouth. It was only slightly warm now and it was sweet and yet tasted of spice. But the gooeyness just melted in his mouth and Gaara simply closed his eyes to savor the feeling and the sweet caress the taste had on his taste buds.

Sakura smiled at him.

"Good. Glad you like it. This is my favorite thing here. It's the reason I picked this pizza place. They're the only ones that sell these cinnamon sticks."

He opened his eyes and met her emerald gaze.

He felt a tug inside his chest and he quickly looked away.

What was that? What just happened? What did it mean?

She laid the rest of the stick on a napkin in front of him.

She then gave him one last smile before rising from her seat.

"I'll be right back, guys. I have to go wash my hands. And my face. I think I got icing all over me."

Kiba laughed, "Well you _were _practically rolling in the stuff. You were worse then Akamaru. What did you expect?" The others in the group laughed, all of them completely unaware of what had just transpired between the infamous and ever stoic Gaara and the friendly pink haired Sakura.

A blush staining her cheeks she grinned at her friends, stuck her tongue out at Kiba, and then dashed off for the restroom.

Gaara watched her leave and then returned his focus to the cinnamon stick in front of him.

His face softened as he picked it up and ate the rest, relishing in its taste and the thought of the one who'd given it to him.

--

Sakura walked out of the bathroom and saw her friends sitting together still laughing. She also saw how Gaara was still alone, still uninvolved.

Naruto could have gotten him involved. But she didn't know how. She wanted him to experience having so many friends. But at the same time she secretly enjoyed being one of Sabaku no Gaara's only friends. It made her special.

Her mother saw her returning and told everyone it was time to go. Reluctantly they all agreed and rose to their feet.

Once everything was paid for they all headed back for the campus.

Sakura sat between Gaara and Temari wondering when her mother would spring her apparently momentarily forgotten surprise on her. It was getting close to night time and her mother had a long trip back home. Maybe she'd be able to stay the night and leave in the morning.

The car pulled to a stop in front of the boy dorms and all the guys piled out.

She smiled at them all and wished them a good night. The door closed but Sakura did not miss the soft look on Gaara's face as his eyes met hers for that one second before she'd shut the door.

Grinning to herself, happy to have helped her friend have a good time she settled in her seat and enjoyed the extra room they all had now. Once back at their dormitory they got out. Sakura watched Hinata and Temari head on inside after thanking Saiyomi and bidding her goodbye.

She turned back to her mother and after a short goodbye and a warm hug her mother waved to her and drove away assuring her that she had a hotel room and that she'd come say goodbye before she left in the morning.

--

--

**Okay. So that was fun. I think I just may explore alittle more romance between Gaara and Sakura in the next chapter.  
What do you think? Should I? I'm thinking yes, it could be fun. Keep telling me what you guys think, please. I'm eager  
to hear your ideas.  
Fanggirlx**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N.- So here is my next chapter. i said i was going to do more between Sakura and Gaara and i definitely did.  
i hope i didnt go overboard...but i was having so much fun with this chapter. i coudlnt stop myself. anyway i'm not sure what to lable the events in this chapter...angsty friendship fluff maybe? oh well you guys can figure out what you think it is.**

**i would like to say...**

**To _xoLovelyEyesox_- Thank you for including my story in your pre-school-start fanfic crunch. :) i know what you mean i started classes this monday and it made me so sad to realize my computer time was going to be cut down alot. (i think i'm addicted...is that bad?) I'm very glad you think my story is amusing. and i truly hope you get to keep reading it even after school starts. good luck with that by the way...i think school is just a legal form of torture. (but thats just me)**

**and to _chikkachoo_- Thank you so much for supporting me this far! it makes me simply ectsatic that you are. and yeah. the spandex thing...actually was a nightmare of mine. thats what my inspiration for that was. hee-hee. my reaction was much like your inner's. and dont worry about saiyomi, she's just being a protective mother...sort of. he'll grow on her. (its gaara, how could he not, right?) and yeah kiba is definitely in this, i need him to bring a part of my story together. and Naruto is just around the corner. not much longer now.**

**thank you to everyone else who is reading! i'd love to hear from you guys too! well anyway enjoy this chapter and all of its gaasaku-ness.  
Fanggirlx ;)**

**oh yeah! side note- shukaku just had to show up and attempt to ruin things so when he outright speaks it will be in bold letters. k? got that?**

**Disclaimer- nope. not gonna say their mine...even though i want them to be. but they aren't. que sera sera... (sp?)**

* * *

All the girls went their separate ways to their dorm rooms. Sakura watched Hinata settle on her bed with a book to read. And Temari was heading for the bathroom saying she needed a long hot shower.

Sakura decided she wanted a soda to have by her bed incase she woke up thirsty, so she told Hinata she'd be back and left the room.

Strolling down the hall way she wondered what all the other girls on her floor were like. She knew Ino and TenTen were on this hall because of tonight's discussion, but the rest she'd probably have to wait and meet in three days at orientation. That is unless she met them out here before then.

She exited her building and headed around the side to the vending machine she'd seen when moving her car earlier that day.

As she walked she got the strange feeling she was being watched. Freezing in her steps Sakura studied the area around her. She couldn't see anyone. But she also couldn't detect anyone's chakra. Which meant there really was no one there and she was just being paranoid… or someone was there but they were a ninja as well and could mask their chakra. She hoped at the moment that it was simply her imagination running away with her and that she was just paranoid. She'd rather be crazy than be watched.

Sakura reached the machine and dropped in her change. She selected an orange soda and took it when it fell. Turning away from the vending machine she studied the darkness around her for a moment. She'd felt that tingle again. The one that warned someone when they were being watched. Was she just crazy? Or was someone actually there?

So she'd have something to occupy herself with as she walked back to her room Sakura opened her soda early and took a few sips.

The feeling of being watched was getting worse. No way was she this paranoid! There had to be someone there.

She stopped and turned to once again face the darkness past the dimly lit parking lot.

She didn't want to call out and there be no one there because then she'd look like a big dummy.

But if there was no one there who would she look like a dummy to?

Resigning herself she took a shaky breath and called out, "Hello?" She paused and then added, "Is someone there?"

Movement was heard and a shadowy figure stepped out from the dark.

Sakura gasped quietly as her eyes met his.

"Gaara? What on earth are you doing here? Don't you know you can get in trouble? Not to mention you nearly gave me a heart attack." she asked as she held a hand to her heart in hopes of slowing it down. Dear gods it felt like it was going to just pop out and start tap dancing it was beating so fast. Gaara hadn't needed to scare the life out of her by appearing out of the darkness like that, especially when she hadn't truly believed someone was there.

Sakura slowed her mind down. Then calmed her temper.  
Okay, to be fair, Gaara hadn't truly intended to scare her. He was just being…well, Gaara. Gaara was the kind of person that suited morphing out of dark corners better than just walking up to people.

And her being all jumpy and paranoid wasn't his fault…completely. So she shouldn't really be getting mad at him. Besides it was not always best to get angry with Gaara. When dealing with the often ornery sand master it was best to choose your battles. And this tiny scare was not one big enough to worry over.

Sakura let out a deep breath to settle herself one last time before bringing her eyes up to meet Gaara's.

He simply stared at her, an unreadable expression-even more so than his usual standards- on his stoic face.

"Why?" Gaara asked, his deep tone reverberating around the dark parking lot.

"Why what?"

"Why are you scared?" his dark velvet voice asked. She saw in the shadows as a frustrated frown came on his face.

"I scare you." he said answering his own question with bitterness in his hushed tone.

"Well, yeah." Sakura agreed.

Gaara felt a tight ache in his chest just as light exploded behind his eyes. What pain! Why? Because Sakura feared him? Was he truly that weak now?

"But, Gaara," she added softly as she studied the ground, "It was only because I didn't know it was you. I thought you were some kidnapper or rapist or something."

"You thought…" his words trailed off as what she'd said echoed in his brain. Kidnap her? Rape her? Was that what she truly thought of him? That he was some animal that did that to women?

Gaara tightened his fists in quiet anger. Sakura saw and understood this, but his quiet anger wasn't hiding the hurt from her.

Sakura could tell from how he'd spoken that he was obviously upset about how this was going. Kind of understandable seeing as how she just said he'd scared her. She knew that secretly Gaara hated people fearing him. And he was getting angry because he was hurt and he was hurt because he thought that she was scared of him. But she wasn't and she needed to show him that she wasn't.

Thank the gods she'd had all that time in Suna to learn how to read this guy or this situation might not have been as easy to understand and then defuse. What she didn't get was _why _he was still angry, still hurt…she'd already said that she'd thought it was a kidnapper or a rapist and not him.

Maybe he wasn't understanding what she was saying? That was it. It had to be. Gaara must think that she was saying she thought _he _would take her or hurt her. This was all probably just a big misunderstanding.

Sakura shook her head, hoping her deductions were correct, "No. Silly. I know you wouldn't do that. You're not like that. But, Gaara, I didn't know it was you when I was scared. I thought it was just some badguy here to cause trouble. I'm glad it was you instead, really. I definitely prefer a friend to a badguy, so don't be upset. There's nothing wrong, because now that I know its you and not a badguy I'm not scared anymore."

She hoped that calmed him down. She didn't want him getting angry and then getting caught making a scene at a girl's dormitory after hours. Though she wasn't entirely sure why Gaara was here Sakura wasn't too worried about it, he usually had his reasons for doing things. And to him they all made perfect sense and were all reasonable and good.

Gaara studied her silently, she looked to be in thought. Was she trying to make herself appear unafraid? He took a step forward towards her to test and see if she were truly scared.

She didn't flinch. The searing tightness inside him began to dissipate.

She wasn't running. She wasn't afraid.

In fact, Sakura was taking steps _towards _him.

Actually, she'd moved to meet him half way and before he could comprehend what was happening, she was standing directly in front of him.

"Gaara? Why are you here, though?" her genuine concern tugged at his heart but as ache from her fearing him began to reside, it was replaced with a new and different tightness in his chest he did not understand.

"I…I don't know." he whispered as he looked away from her.

He felt embarrassed. How could he have been so dumb? He couldn't just show up here and ask her to make him feel better like she had at the restaurant. She'd probably be disturbed by such a sudden display of emotion from him. Or by such a strange request from him. Especially considering that besides tonight's events, they'd had almost no contact for years. He couldn't just walk back into her life unexpectedly and demand she still treat him as she had on those many private nights on his roof back in Suna. After all, it was such a long while ago when they had sat on the roof of the Kazekage mansion in companionable silence or having quiet conversations about their day.

Yes, looking back on it now, his decision to come to her tonight was a truly foolish one to say the least. So what if he'd had a horrible day; what with convincing the committee to allow him in their precious school and then their 'secretly' watching him throughout the day. It did not matter that today his moments with Sakura were his only reprieve. He simply could not just expect her to treat him as she once had. Asking her to once again heal his horrible day would be unrealistic.

"Nevermind." Gaara muttered as he turned to leave.

"Wait." Sakura grabbed his hand with both of hers. He twisted back to face her with a glare in his eyes but noticed that even under threat of his anger she still held onto his hand. Turning more to face her directly Gaara silently waited for her to speak. After a moment she met his eyes with determination in her voice as she said, "Please. Gaara. Talk to me. I know you want to. We're friends. You can talk to friends about anything."

He took in her words thinking them over and tilted his head to the side as he studied her.

"Anything?" was his doubtful response.

Her gentle smile glowed in the darkness. "Of course."

Nodding once, he moved to sit on a short brick ledge that surrounded the parking lot.

Taking the hint she sat beside him. Closely.

It still never ceased to amaze him that she simply was not afraid of him. Wasn't afraid to be near him.

He'd tried to kill her once. Had almost succeeded…

But a few years later she appears in Suna to help his medicnins. And she wants to be his friend.

When he'd asked her how she could set the past aside so easily and offer a fresh start to him she'd smiled that same smile she always has for him and answered that people make mistakes. She had her share and she'd hate it if people judged her by her mistakes before giving her a chance to show how she'd changed. And people do change she'd added, even him. She could see how he'd changed, she'd said.

And now, Gaara himself, could see how he'd changed. It had taken the girl beside him for him to even see he'd changed at all, but she'd helped and he now knew that he indeed had. What he didn't know was if he'd changed enough. Other people still cowered, which to be horribly honest, with most people he still enjoyed the fact that they did that. But with some he did not. Like her mother. That woman fearing him had troubled him.

"Gaara? Are you going to talk to me?" her quiet voice broke through his thoughts.

"I'm not sure where to start." he admitted.

When alone with Sakura he seemed to hold nothing back. It had been that way in Suna and apparently here, now, it was still the same. For him it was like no time had passed at all. He'd thought about her everyday. He was unsure why he felt the need to o so but he knew and accepted that he did nonetheless. And after long or hard days he'd imagined what she would have said to him. Unfortunately most of the time it just didn't feel the same or have the same affect as words coming straight from her mouth.

"What is bothering you the most? Start there." she suggested kindly.

Sensible answer. Okay. What bothered him the most? Her.

How was she able to soothe his bloodlust? How could she affect him the way she did?

But even _he _knew that outright telling her that she was his problem was rude and would cause problems.

Taking a soft breath and letting it out slowly he answered, "That is a difficult topic."

Sakura placed her hand on his.

"Just try. I don't mind. Just say it the best you can. Okay?"

Nodding, he jumped in headfirst.

"Why do you do that? How can you?" he asked pointing to her hand on his.

Sakura looked puzzled.

"What? What do you mean? Why do I hold your hand?"

He didn't answer. He wasn't sure if that was what he meant or not.

"I hold your hand I guess, because it is kind of a way to show I'm there with you. Sometimes…sometimes, Gaara you just look so lonely I want so badly to help you. But…but I just don't know how, so I just hold your hand to show that you aren't alone and that whatever you're facing I want to be with you while you do."

Shocked he stared at her.

"That's why you do it?" his breathless voice was barely audible.

She wanted to help him? She didn't want him to be lonely?

He felt a small smile touch his lips.

Perhaps to someone who didn't know him, they'd simply see a smirk on the lips of a killer. But to Sakura she could see he was truly touched and that he was not smirking but was in fact smiling.

"Yes, Gaara. That's why I do it." her hand on his tightened.

It was a reassuring warmth on his hand.

He felt his insides tremble. What was this? What was she doing to him?

"What is this?" he breathed. He found himself clutching his chest like he'd done several times as a child.

Sakura smiled and placed her hand that was not holding his, directly on top of his other hand that was tightening in the folds of his shirt.

"What is what?" she asked, her voice soft and gentle.

"This feeling? Its warm."

"Oh, Gaara, that's friendship." Sakura beamed happily. "We're friends. And when I do something that makes you happy you'll feel that." she explained. "But on the flip side if I do something that makes you unhappy you won't feel warmth but probably cold. But that's the risk of friends. People aren't perfect, we all mess up and eventually do something others don't like. We just have to count on our friendship being strong enough that when that happens we can forgive each other."

Gaara stared into her shimmering green eyes.

"Friendship is warmth." he whispered.

"Yes."

"And friendship, this warmth, that is why you soothe me? This is how that works?" he asked with an almost childlike innocence on his face. From anyone else it could have been thought to be a cheesy pick up line but coming from Gaara it was the closest thing to honest emotion that one would probably ever get.

She soothed him. That information caused a soft smile spread on her face as she nodded happily.

"I guess so. I haven't ever been soothing to someone before. I'm very glad I could help you though. That's what I want to do."

"It's a good thing? You don't mind?" he asked curious.

"No, I don't mind at all. In fact, if you want the honest truth, Gaara, you are one of only two people who soothe me as well. And you soothe me the best, Gaara. Its your quiet strength, I think, or your eyes maybe. I really don't know. I just know its true and so I am happy to hear I am able to return the favor to you."

She saw the doubt in his eyes, "Don't believe me? Just think about all those times back in Suna, though. From sitting with me during the scary moment when I thought Naruto was gone for good to calming me down so I wouldn't pulverize someone and start political turmoil between Sand and Leaf. It was you that helped. You that soothed me. So we help each other which is really great, don't you think?"

"I…soothe you?" the wonder in his black rimmed aquamarine eyes was enough to make her cry. He was so sweet at rare moments like these when it was possible to see just how much he was still learning about himself.

"Yep."

"I soothe…not scare." he whispered to himself. His eyes went hazy as he stared down at nothing in particular.

Suddenly, he cried out making Sakura jump in surprise. Gaara grabbed his head, doubling over in pain.

"Gaara!" she reached for him but he growled at her a crazed look coming to his eyes.

"Gaara?" she asked hesitantly.

What was wrong with him?

Gaara fought to regain control. But his mind was running rampant with what he could only associate as fear.

**Don't get close! **Love was not for him. **Love is dangerous! **Friendship was a love. Yashamaru….

**No! Love isn't real! His love wasn't real! It was a lie!** Friendship was a lie too then!

Sakura was lying to him!

How dare she! **She'd pay!!**

He'd kill her! **Yes!**

No!! Half of his mind screamed. It was right, his fuddled mind realized.

He couldn't hurt her.

He could never hurt her. Anyone but her.

An image of her smiling face appeared in his hazy mind.

Sakura…

He thrashed about. His mind was a jumbled mess of words and images. Gaara couldn't make anything out.

Suddenly an image, no a memory, became strikingly clear. It was of the meeting back in Suna that had forced him here, to this school.

… _A group of mostly elder men stood in a semi circle around his office desk. Though they reeked of fear and hatred he allowed them to speak. Unknowingly walking right into their trap. "Kazekage-sama, we the council are here to inform you that you have not received the proper training and education to become Suna's Kazekage. That is to be understood since you are Suna's youngest leader to ever hold this position." Gaara glared at them all, slowly going down the row staring them each in the face. Some shuffled uneasily under his intense gaze, most looked away terrified. Their leader however pressed on striving to ignore Gaara's obviously growing anger, "Therefore, we must strip you of your rights and powers as Kazekage and take control of Suna until you, our rightful heir, have completed the required amount of education necessary to lead this village. Which is four years."_

_Snarling menacingly, he demanded, "And this so called education?"_

"_University."_

_University? We're they kidding? No other Kazekage went through college! They were just scheming to regain control! Those back stabbers. He pulled Suna up out of poverty and an impending end and transformed it into a thriving village once again. And now, now that it was a fairly self-sufficient village they no longer needed him. So they come up with this pathetic excuse to remove him._

_They presented him with the degree, and added that Temari and Kankuro would also be required to attend incase for any reason Gaara would become unable to fulfill his duties as Kazekage. In other words they wanted all three of them out of their way._

_He'd had no choice, and no way to fight back. So he had to relinquish control of his village over to dimwitted fools who knew nothing of keeping Suna alive and well…_

Fury like he rarely knew bubbled inside him. Gaara fought desperately to keep Shukaku at bay. But the memories the creature was replaying for him was making it very difficult.

Before he could successfully block the demon another scene popped up in his mind.

…_He stood before the university board. In the center of a huge ring of tables which they were all sitting behind staring down at him, sneering with disdain._

"_We see no reason why we should allow something like you into our school of excellence and prestige." one scoffed._

"_Yes and even with your role as Kazekage heir we simply can not over look your past transgressions." another added with the flip of his wrist._

"_Quite. Should we go over the body count? Or do you catch our meaning?" said another as he leaned over the table to glare at Gaara._

"_To put it simply, we see you as a safety hazard to all of our more worthy students." stated one man who was frowning deeply._

"_A major liability we can not afford, so to speak." one said, chuckling behind his hand._

"_Your time and effort in trying to be accepted has been duly noted. Surely your…village… will understand the circumstances." one man said, wrinkling his nose in distaste as he said the word 'village'. Gaara was growing furious, not only did they talk down on him they were now belittling his village!_

"_Those circumstances being that you are in no way capable of getting into this school. Or any school most likely." one continued where the other man had dropped off._

"_No one with half a brain would let something like you into their school." one snorted derisively._

"_Naturally." one man nodded._

"_Yes, naturally." another voiced as he too bobbed his ugly old head._

"_But please understand, we see your situation." one said in mock sympathy, his eyes speaking volumes as to how he truly felt, what he truly thought._

"_We understand it." another added in the same damned tone._

"_Of course, of course. And we offer you some advice." one man said as his voice filled with dark humor._

_Another man stood and pointed a long boney finger towards the door, "Go back to your little sandbox and stay away from our proper students, demon." _

_At that all the men in the room broke into laughter. Mocking him and commenting on how blind he must have been to believe for even a second that they truly would allow him admittance into their school…._

All of their scornful words swirled in his head, driving him almost past the brink of control. Black bled into his eyes, a golden hue began to fill his pupils.

His demon screamed to be released. To be free to show this impudent girl what happened to those who double-crossed him. Then to move on and take out every last one of those arrogant, self important asses, showing them exactly where they stood in importance in his eyes. Then to go home and destroy the village that continuously ostracized him. Gaara began to feel swayed by the demon's pleas and promises of revenge. His veins thrummed with power as the demon slowly started to get a hold.

No! He could not allow this.

Sakura could be hurt! She was his friend. Not a double-crosser. Friend. Warmth. Love.

**But she left you!** Screamed the demon, **She's gone. Double-crosser! No love!!**

The demon cackled wildly as his poisoned words seeped into Gaara's brain.

**Love only brings pain. Only pain.**

**Yashamaru. Love. Pain. **

**Alone. Always.**

No.

He felt himself roar with his pain and confusion. Shukaku wanted free! Clutching his head desperately fighting to remain dominant Gaara began to bang his head against the asphalt in the parking lot, struggling to rid his head of Shukaku's voice and what he was saying.

He would not, could not give in.

Sakura! No dammit! He couldn't hurt her.

But the demon persisted.

**Alone.**

**No one.**

**No Sakura.**

**No warmth.**

Gaara felt black rimming around his mind. He was loosing it. His control. Shukaku was coming out!

No.

Sakura.

Sakura run!

**She already has**. The demon taunted. **Let me out!! **It shrieked when it felt his resolve weakening.

Sakura left him…? He felt himself begin to give into Shukaku's demand.

Suddenly he felt warmth. Warmth all around him. It was calming. Soothing.

'…_you soothe me the best, Gaara. Its your quiet strength I think or your eyes maybe…'_

Sakura. She was still with him!

Fighting the frenzied demon his fuzzy mind slowly made the connection back to reality.

And he felt the warmth still.

Then he felt the weight. The weight of a body on his. But not a dead body like he'd discovered so many times before when coming out of a haze like that. No it was a warm, soft living body.

Sakura.

She was hugging him.

He liked waking to a hug instead of death a lot more, Gaara decided as he sat still, loosing himself; not in Shukaku's crazed abyss but in this experience he so rarely had.

Scared that if he let her know he was alright that she would quit, he remained utterly motionless.

And so there he sat quietly panting, trying to ignore the throbbing in his skull, as he secretly relished the feel of Sakura's warmth.

Love. Friendship. She was his friend. Shukaku was wrong.

Sakura must have noticed he wasn't out of it anymore because she pulled back out of the hug to look him over.

No…the warmth. It was gone.

He whimpered. Now thoroughly embarrassed by his slip in control and his showing weakness he sat rigid and still. Gaara was disgusted. He'd acted like an animal. A wild uncontrollable beast and then a pathetic sniveling vermin...that whimpered. He nearly snarled at the fact, but he kept himself in check this time.

What was she to think of him now?

He felt a familiar ache in his chest.

This was why love was bad. Why friends were bad. They hurt you. With something not even his sand could defend against. There was no protection from things like love. Shukaku was right about that…

"Gaara?" she asked quietly, gently placing a hand on his tense shoulder.

Her voice was tender and full of concern, so much so it almost made him break down and sob.

What a notion.

He, Sabaku no Gaara, sobbing because this pink haired girl was still with him. Still sitting right beside him, still his friend, even after such a display as the one he'd just put on. She'd stayed and wasn't scared or disgusted by his weakness. Was this why people had friends? Because they cared?

Carefully Sakura moved her hand to the wound on Gaara's head. The one he'd placed upon himself by smashing his head on the ground. He'd been unstoppable. As much as she struggled or urged him to stop he wouldn't. And now…he had a huge bloody mess on his forehead.

"This may hurt." she whispered.

Gentle fingers came in contact with the torn and battered flesh. He didn't flinch. He didn't so much as bat an eyelash. He just sat staring absently.

Concerned for her friend Sakura quickly poured her healing chakra into his wound and repaired the skin and tissue in a practiced ease that came second hand to her after doing it for so many years.

"There, all patched up." she informed him.

No response.

Sakura reached out and touched his shoulder again. He didn't even tense this time.

She began to feel frantic. What was wrong with him?

"Gaara? Gaara. Snap out of it, please. You're worrying me. You're okay, right? Tell me you're going to be okay." she pleaded, her voice wobbling with emotion. Her voce somehow managing to weave into his head.

She…was worried about him? His eyes refocused and locked with hers.

She smiled brightly at him, clearly relieved.

"Thank goodness you're okay." Sakura breathed.

Gaara watched her a moment and then remembered the feel of her holding him.

"Do…do that again." he said, voice ragged from previous screaming.

"Do what?" she asked.

"What…that…what you just did." he closed his eyes tightly. His head was still screaming in pain from Shukaku's attack. It was mind numbing.

"Hug you?"

His soft nod was her only answer as the boy sat there, eyes clenched while sweat slid down his face.

She gently brushed some away and watched as he unconsciously leaned into her touch.

The sight nearly broke Sakura's heart. He needed so much love. He hurt so badly, and not because of any physical injury, no it was in a much more vulnerable place. His heart. It was easy to hurt, hard to heal, and impossible to ignore. That much she knew from her own experiences.

She wandered if people saw this side of him would they still treat him as they did.

Then she remembered Naruto and how most had treated him, even after he'd proven himself worthy of respect. Proven himself capable of feeling.

People were so stupid, so cruel. They pushed away wonderful people like Gaara and Naruto and just left them on their own hoping they'd fail and suffer so they could watch for their own entertainment. It sickened her. It angered her.

She felt Gaara tremble against her hand where it still rested on his cheek.

Slowly he opened his eyes to meet hers and she saw the fear. Fear he probably didn't even know he felt.

Panic. This was panic, he was feeling. He'd heard of it. Never once experienced it. Until now.

She hadn't hugged him yet. She was just sitting there. Gaara watched her, sadness filling him, steadily replacing his panic. She didn't want to do it again. Sakura didn't want to hold him again. She'd only done it the first time to stop him from killing her. For which he was thankful. He was truly glad that she could do such a thing as stop him. Waking up and smelling her blood all over him would have been hell. He had just hoped for more, he supposed.

Sighing, he began to move away and stand when he was once again caught in her arms.

She was holding him. And she was whispering to him, whispering sweet wonderful words. "Don't worry, Gaara. I'm still here. I won't leave. You're safe with me."

Relief flooded his system. She still touched him. She still didn't mind. His weakness hadn't disgusted or angered her. He was…safe with her.

As he felt relief flow through his system it was swiftly followed by the crash that always came after an attempt by Shukaku. The adrenaline was fading.

He leaned his tired body against hers. Shukaku was a fearsome demon. It took everything Gaara had to simply keep him locked inside most of the time. But when the thing tried to break free, if Gaara managed to hold him off he was always so exhausted afterwards. Usually he just collapsed on the floor or a chair as soon as he was alone and somewhere hidden. This time he had a Sakura to collapse on. And…he didn't have to hide.

Friendship was good.

He breathed in her sweet scent.

It was very good.

Sakura shifted in her seat. She held Gaara with one arm wrapped around him, cradling him against her side while she used her other hand to brush his damp unruly red hair out of his now sticky face.

"Sakura…" came his quiet voice. She could feel it rumble in his chest against her.

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, Gaara. Anytime."

He sighed and leaned further into her.

His eyes were shut and Sakura suddenly worried he'd fall asleep. Then he'd have to go through that all over again.

"Gaara?"

He grunted acknowledgment.

"Are you going to sleep?"

He scoffed, "I can't sleep."

"I know I just…"

"I'm only resting. I…just…want to stay and rest…just a little longer." his deep voice quiet, barely above a whisper as he answered. Gaara tucked his face into the crook of her neck, blocking out the lingering scent of his blood by taking in the wonderful scent that was Sakura's. She smelled exactly as she should. Sweet. The scent of cherry blossoms mixed with warm vanilla. He found it amusingly appropriate that she smelled like the flower after which she was named. And the vanilla was just a wonderful little bonus her shampoo and soap added.

"Alright, Gaara. You rest. I'll watch out for you." Sakura promised as she ran her fingers through his hair.

Gaara wondered if this was what being at peace felt like.

He had a friend. A friend that sat with him and calmed his demon and soothed him and held him and granted him protection and warmth while he recovered.

This was his heaven. He prayed it was. Hoped that whatever it was, it wouldn't end.

Sakura wasn't sure exactly how long she sat there holding Gaara. She didn't mind. She was absolutely sure this vulnerable side of him was not something many were privileged to see. But she was. He must trust her. She didn't know what to say to that, didn't know what to think. Gaara, who trusted nothing and no one…trusted her.

As she sat there holding him, feeling his hot damp breath tickle her neck Sakura vowed that she would always be there for this boy who it seemed had no one else he could turn to.

He'd have her now. She'd see to that, the best that she could.

If nothing else, she'd be the greatest friend Gaara could ever hope to have. This she swore.

"Are you tired?"

She nearly jumped when he spoke.

She'd forgotten he wasn't asleep and that he instead was simply leaning against her. Resting.

"I am a little tired." she admitted.

She felt him shift and begin to sit up.

As he drew away he sat up straight and appeared emotionless as ever. Gaara sat as if nothing had just happened. He always kept things so bottled up. Except for earlier.

She'd seen a different side of Gaara then.

"You should go to sleep." he said, standing.

"But…"

"Go."

Sakura stood and placed her hand on his shoulder, saddened, when he went rigid under her touch. He still tensed when people touched him.

But she watched him relax quickly, which brought a soft smile back to her lips. But it left when she remembered how he was suddenly being.

Was he embarrassed? Was that it? Was that why he all of a sudden wanted to leave and why he wouldn't face her? Was it because he was ashamed of how he'd acted?

"Gaara? Are you okay now?"

He nodded.

Neither moved. Silence stretched out around them.

Gaara wondered what she thought of him now. He must seem so weak. So pathetic. that's howhe saw himself right now. How could she see him any differently? He'd just sat there leaning on her for hours. Doing absolutely nothing, saying nothing, just enjoying the feel of her simple comfort she offered. But true to her word she'd let him. She hadn't said a word, just let him rest as he'd asked.

Unexpectedly, Gaara found arms wrapping around his waist from behind.

He stiffened.

He knew it was her and still his reflex was to go rigid.

"Gaara, there's no need to be ashamed. We all have our moments of weakness. I know I do. You are only human after all, and as humans we all have to crash sometimes. I'm glad I could be there while you did. I want to help. I don't want you facing things alone. So please don't be upset with yourself because of what happened. Please. I feel honored to have seen that secret side of you. And no worries, I'll keep it secret. I won't tell a single soul what happened tonight. It'll be our special secret. I promise. No on else will know what you allowed me to see tonight, okay?"

He listened to her speak and vaguely wondered if she was a mind reader. She seemed to always know exactly what he was feeling and always knew what to say to relieve him of his worries.

He remembered talking with Naruto once. The blonde had said just that. That Sakura was special. That she always knew exactly what he needed her to say or do.

That had been the day before he'd left. After Sakura had moved Naruto hadn't been the same. He hadn't been able to stay in the village they'd shared as children. Not with how most of his people looked at him now. They all blamed him for the loss of their best medic. Their sweet Sakura. So he'd left. Out on a personal mission to search for a place that hadn't heard of the demon fox incident or of him. A place where he could start anew. But he'd made sure before he left, stopping in Suna on an extra out of the way trip, to ensure that Gaara promised that he would protect Sakura and make sure nothing happened to her if she ever came back. Gaara had though he had only Naruto as a friend then no one else and thus, would have done anything to give the boy a peace of mind.

So he'd agreed with little hesitation. Besides, he'd by then already acknowledged that he himself had an unexplainable soft spot for the pink haired girl.

And now he knew why Naruto said she was so special then. Why she was one of his precious people for so long.

Why she had to be protected and cherished like no one else.

Leaving his thoughts, Gaara slowly turned in her arms and almost timidly pulled her tighter against his chest.

Bending his head down to whisper in her ear he said, "Thank you, Sakura. You… helped…very much."

"I'm glad I can." was her immediate answer.

He tightened his hold on her. Afraid to hurt her with holding on too tightly but also afraid that if he didn't hold on tight enough he'd realize this was just some kind of dream and that he'd somehow fallen asleep and Shukaku was out on a killing spree at the very moment, and Sakura was among his victims.

Gaara felt her tighten her hold to match his intensity.

Smirking to himself he whispered, "I think I like hugs."

Sakura leaned back and met his eyes.

"Me too. They're one of my favorite things, actually. You know what, lets make a deal. Okay? Anytime from now on, no matter what, no matter where, if we need a hug we can just have it. If you need a hug just come up and hug me, and like wise if I need a hug I can just come up and hug you. Does that sound good? I'm sure with this whole college thing to face we'll definitely need it. So what do you say?"

"No matter where? Even in public?" he asked astounded.

"Of course. It would defeat the point of a hug pact if we waited until we were alone." she giggled.

She would hug him like this in public? She was that comfortable with him. That unashamed.

"No matter what?" he questioned.

"Yeah. Because at this moment I am decreeing you my best friend, Gaara. A title that up until now only Naruto held. Now I am sharing that with you too…because…well people can have two. And you're mine. And this is the sort of thing best friends do for each other."

Gaara smirked at her. He was feeling less and less uncertain around her. It seemed Sakura truly was a friend of his. And no matter what it was he did she just accepted it and continued on. Perhaps he could put a little more effort into this friend thing? Maybe show her a little more of who he really was and maybe be a little more friend-like himself? Of course, first he'd have to learn exactly what it was a friend was supposed to do…

Shrugging the thought away for the moment Gaara realized he'd always secretly wanted someone to do this with. Someone to simply be around and just be himself, nothing else, and not have to worry of the danger in doing such a thing. Maybe he truly could do that with Sakura. No time like the present to find out, Gaara decided.

Leaning near her ear again he asked "I have no choice?" , referring to becoming her newest best friend.

He practically purred it. He knew he appeared cool and collect outwardly, while inside he was tearing himself up waiting these long seconds anxious to see if she could handle him all of a sudden being something other then distant. He stood there holding his breath with his arms still securely around the girl who decided his fate in the friendship department.

Sakura laughed, "Nope. No choice whatsoever. You, Sabaku no Gaara, are now stuck with me. You can't get rid of me for anything. Because best friends stick together."

Reveling in her words and her easy acceptance of the switch in his behavior, he held her to him, "Careful, Blossom, I just may hold you to that."

"I truly hope you do, Gaara." she replied sincerely.

Then she giggled , "Blossom?"

"Yes."

Thinking it over she smiled, "I like it. But of course you do know, now this means I will have to come up with a nickname of my own for you too, right? Panda just can't cut it now because that's the name you got back in Suna when I became Pinky and Temari became Puffles and Kankuro became Pinocchio. But now you've switched up the game. You made up something special for just between us."

Giving her a small smirk, he nodded.

She grinned back, but yawned as she did so.

"Good I'll come up with something good then. Well, Gaara. I think I am definitely due for sleep. But remember no matter what no matter where, we can hug. We're best friends now. If you ever need me for anything. And I do mean anything, Gaara. You just have to ask. Okay?"

Studying her close he slowly reached out and touched her face. He brushed his fingertips down the side of her cheek and along her jaw. Even now still amazed that she didn't try to escape his touch. That she stood still, unafraid, smiling at him as he touched her sweet face.

Once again meeting her green eyes he whispered, "I expect the same from you, Sakura. I…I want to return the favor. You come to me as well."

Tears filled her eyes. And his gut wrenched.

What had he done? Something bad? Oh gods.

Her hug tightened as she buried her face into his chest.

"Oh thank you, Gaara! Thank you so much. That means a lot!"

Relieved he'd only made her happy and had not upset her, he simply patted her back and stepped away.

"Good night, Sakura."

"I'll see you tomorrow, Gaara."

He gave a nod as answer and then decided to exit dramatically to end such a night, so he with the flick of his wrist, turned to sand and blew away.

The last thing he'd seen before disappearing was a pleased and slightly surprised Sakura watching him with yet another beautiful smile on her face.

He watched as she turned and walked back towards her dorm.

Sakura.

She was so amazing.

She could even befriend Gaara.

He hoped she still cared for him as well. He desperately needed a hug much like the one the lucky red head had just received.

A hug only the pink haired girl walking into the building could give him. He was happy for her. And Gaara. They had made friends. Something he had hoped would happen for a long time now.

But he could not help the bit of jealousy that bubbled up within him. She was his. She shouldn't smile like that for Gaara. He was supposed to be the only one to help her. No one else.

Logically, he should have known that having another to help make her happy would be good, but at the current moment and with how things had been going for him so recently… he just had to have her to himself and know he still had her, that he could still count on her. That he still held a place in her heart , a place that no one else could reach. He needed to know that their relationship still existed and was still just as strong as the day they'd parted. He needed her, more than anything, to just be his for a while and hold him and love him and laugh with him.

The rest of the world had turned him away but he needed to know that Sakura, his Sakura, would never do that.

His stomach churned with his nervousness, and bile rose in his throat as he gazed uncertainly at the dorm she went in. He tamped his uneasiness down stubbornly ignoring it. Silently, he moved towards the building, determined to at least give it a try.

* * *

**Can anybody guess who this mystery guy is? See if you can, okay!**  
**Well bye for now!!  
Fanggirlx**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N.- ****Oh my gosh! Thank you all so much! I absolutely love your reviews! Like really, they made my day! Thank you.**

**To MissLadyLaura- Yep you guessed it! Good job. I was worried I hadn't made it obvious enough. but maybe i did. And thank you so much for saying my story is cute! i love to hear that. And with Gaara, I honestly feared I _had_ made him too...out of it. I had wondered if i had made him corny but thank you for saying i didn't. that made me so happy. i spent so long trying to get his character right for this part. it is nice to hear i didn't mess him up. **

**To HalfBloodPhoenix-Thank you so much! Brilliant is ...a shocking thing to hear. But oh so very wonderful. it made me almost giddy to see you think that about my story. i am glad you will be continuing to read it. BTW- Dokuhime Kobura is an awesome name! does it mean something?**

**To JPLteen- Thank you. i'm really glad you like it. and i will try my best to update as much as i can. in fact i'm already almost finished with chapter 5! i hope you further enjoy my story. ;)**

**To superme383- THANK YOU! that means so much to hear you say that! i would love to get many many more reviews but at least the ones i am getting are great. thank you. you really think i got all the personalities?! -giggles- i tried very hard to. and to find that you think i did it perfectly well to be honest i blushed a little when i read your review i was like...'wow really? gosh, thank you.' i kid you not. i actually said thank you out loud...to my computer...but really to you. anyway...i am very very happy you like my story and i will update as soon as possible i swear it but i dont know how long all my chapters will be. 3 was just very long because it was meant to be two but i just couldn't find a good breaking point so i said what the hey! just post it all together. i think it might have ruined the moment if i'd cut it in half or something.**

**To xoLovelyEyesox- a healthy hobby with a smidge of obsession? lol thats great! i love that! i truly laughed out loud at that. hope you don't mind if i use that next time my friends tell me i'm addicted to this stuff. and yes school at least did something right as far as teaching me to read and write, to them for that i guess i am grudgingly grateful...hee hee. 2 seconds away you say? maybe i can write another scene soon where you actually will...oh well i think i just may have to try to. :) but thank you for saying gaara was cute. i thought so, but i figured since i loved the guy enough to try writing about him he could do anything and it be cute to me...except that wearing green spandex thing. that will always be scary to me. and i'm glad you won't stop reading my story i hope it continues to make you happy. and long reviews are great. to me the longer the better okay? ;)**

**To TOTAL RANDOM- You guessed it right! go you! i'm glad you loved the gaasaku-ness. and dont worry, Naruto and his girl will definitely get their moment of romance...many moments most liekly. heh heh. i just can't help myself. i love the romance. i loves it alot!**

**Okay so that's it for now. Keep up the reviews guys! i just love hearing from you! and those of you who aren't reveiwing...please? pretty please? i really want to know if you like my story. if you don't like it please let me know how i could fix it for you and i will try to...if i can**

**anyway i really have almost finished chapter five and if enough of you ask me nicely i just might work hard enough to post it today! would you like that? let me know if i should alright?**

**well alright i have delayed you enough on with my story and i hope you enjoy!  
Fanggirlx;)**

**Disclaimer: Sigh...no...Naruto and co are not mine...**

* * *

Sakura made it to her room and was glad to see Temari and Hinata both asleep.

She quietly changed into her pajama pants and tank top to sleep in and went to brush her teeth.

As she was coming back from the bathroom she heard a small knock on her window.

Thinking it was Gaara she hurried to her room closed her little bamboo flap that she'd made a makeshift door out of and flew to the window.

She pushed it open with a bright smile. A smile that instantly fell from her face in shock.

Her mouth dropped open and tears formed in her eyes as she stared out her window at her visitor.

It was him!

She fell to her knees when her legs suddenly gave out from under her.

"Sakura?" his voice whispered. He sounded worried. He sounded broken. That wasn't like him at all. He was strong. Untouchable it almost had seemed. What had happened?

Worried, she crawled back up to the window sill and motioned for him to come in.

With a small smile he quickly obeyed.

She wanted him in! This was a good sign.

The minute he was in her room she was holding him. A tight hug like she would never let go. And if she didn't that was just fine with him. He returned the embrace taking in everything about her. She'd changed some physically. But she was still the same Sakura, she was still his same Sakura. The relief was almost too much for him.

"I have missed you so much, you just…you have no idea." she whispered into his chest as she clung to him.

He still smelled the same.

Like the forest and his favorite food, and of course the scent that was kind of only his. Every guy had one but his had always been nice.

Sakura laughed quietly and met his eyes.

Chuckling he placed a hand on top of her head. "I missed you too, Saka-chan. You have no idea."

His voice broke and tears formed in his eyes. He dropped his head hoping to hide them from her.

Not possible with Sakura though. But she didn't condemn him. She hugged him tighter and kissed his cheek.

"Sssh its okay. What's wrong?" she whispered still holding onto him.

It was too much for him to handle. The relief was overwhelming!

He crumbled to the floor and pulled her to his lap, burying his face into her shoulder.

"Oh Sakura I…I thought you'd hate me."

She gasped, "Why on earth would I?"

"I…they…you…" he hiccupped.

Sakura brushed away his tears and kissed his cheek again as she settled in his lap leaning against his strong sturdy chest.

This was home. His lap like old times, in his arms where she didn't feel safer anywhere else.

Except maybe with Gaara, but it may still be too soon to tell with him.

She brushed a hand through his shaggy bangs.

He wasn't wearing a headband.

Why?

"I left."

Oh. He'd answered before she'd asked. As always.

"Why?"

"I…I just had to."

"I see. I knew my moving would hurt you. I'm so sorry."

"No. You had to. You had your mom. I understand." he laughed, uncharacteristically bitter, "Trust me I understand. It was everyone else that didn't!"

Sakura watched as her closest friend fell to pieces.

"Naruto, tell me what they did to you." she ordered gently.

He gripped her tightly.

"They all believed I hurt you. Or raped you or something. That I chased you off. They all said it was my fault you left. That after being around me for so long the thing they'd been waiting to happen finally happened. None of them believed me when I said it wasn't my fault you were leaving! None of them. Our friends tried to convince them it wasn't true. At least they knew the truth. But…they just didn't stop. It was like when I was a little boy again. Only this time it was worse… this time I…I just snapped. I couldn't take it. So I ran."

Sakura ran her fingers through his blond hair holding him to her as he trembled with quiet sobs.

Tears ran down her face as she pictured the kindhearted boy who was trembling beneath her being treated so badly.

"Oh, Naru-kun, I am so sorry I left you. I begged mama to let me bring you with us but she said you'd prefer the village to the modernized area." she wondered if he noticed how much of a pet she'd just made him sound. She hoped not. Unless it would make him laugh.

He shook his head, "Any where with you would have been better, Sakura. I tried. I did. Really. I tried to ignore them. To just do my work and go on. But I couldn't. So I left to find a place that wouldn't be like that. Somewhere that didn't know about me. But they were all the same. Everywhere. And I didn't come to you because…I thought I might bring it on you. So I never visited. And then…I just figured maybe you really did want to get away from me."

"I wondered, but didn't want to get angry without knowing what was going on." Sakura began but her eyes flashed when she caught that last part he'd said. "Naruto, you big dummy! How could you think I would care what those people thought? I would want to help you! You always protected me why wouldn't you let me return the favor, you idiot? And of course I didn't leave because of you, you baka! What on earth would have made you believe such a thing?"

He flinched under her anger.

"Sorry, Sakura." he whimpered as his arms around her waist unconsciously pulled her tighter.

She stopped suddenly. He'd probably had enough people yelling at him.

She snuggled into him. Naruto seemed surprised she would do this, but held her to him nonetheless.

"Its fine. Just don't be such a dummy from now on. Friends help each other, right?"

He nodded against her shoulder where his head rested once again.

"Naruto. I am so happy you are here."

He sniffled as his tears began to slow, "And I am so happy you are happy I am here."

"You really thought I wouldn't be?"

"I just wasn't sure. I wasn't sure of anything anymore."

He still sounded broken. He sounded…so…un-Naruto-ish.

Hopefully she could fix that. She thought as she taped his nose with her finger and grinned at him, "Well duh, you oaf, I am always happy to see you. Except for those times where you used to spy on me in the bath house."

"But Jiraiya paid me to."

"I know, but even still."

"And I used that money to buy your birthday present." he argued.

Now he sounded more like his old self. That was better.

"Yeah, yeah." she egged him on.

"And you loved it! I know it, you said so." he whispered fiercely. Sounding just like the old Naruto.

Perfect. Sakura thought happily. "I did. I do. I still wear it."

"You do?" he asked excited.

Sakura nodded, "Umhmm."

She drug a hand down to her chest and picked up the necklace that hung there.

The small thin gold chain shimmered in the moon light and the little pink gem stones that made up a blossom twinkled. He smiled a goofy little grin as he reached for it and held the charm on his finger tips.

"You still wear it? Even after all these years?"

"Yep. Ever since you gave it to me that year for my fifteenth birthday." she answered as her voice grew heavy with sleep.

Naruto noticed this and moved to stand up with her.

"What are you doing?"

"Moving to the bed."

"Oh, okay."

She wrapped her arms loosely around his neck and sighed happily.

"I'm glad you're home, Naruto."

Naruto nearly dropped her because of the shock.

Home.

Sakura was home, he realized with a wide smile.

Naruto settled on her bed and held her to him. Burying his face in her sweet pink hair. Pulling back he watched her for a moment, staring at her as she drifted off to sleep he finally felt peace curl pack up inside him.

Happiness.

He was happy again.

"Thank you, Sakura."

"No problem, you big dummy. We fit…" she held out her pinky. Just like they'd done when it was just him and her on a team. Just the two of them facing down anything.

He wrapped his in hers.

"Yeah, we fit."

"Better than anyone else."

"Yeah." he answered getting choked up again.

How could he have even questioned her? Of course she would want him. And miss him. And be happy to have him…home.

He lay her down on the bed beside him.

"Naru."

"Yeah, Sakura?"

"You better be here in the morning." she warned, even drowsy and half asleep her threats sent chills of fear tingling down his spine. Because even half asleep, she'd knock him out.

"Don't worry, Saka, I'm not going to leave again. And you aren't either, right?" he chuckled.

"Right."

He smiled at her and situated himself so he was sitting beside her on the bed legs stretched in front of him as he leaned back against the wall her bed was on.

"Naruto."

"Yeah, Sakura?"

"Hold me like you used to. You know when it was just you and me and Kakashi-sensei."

Naruto smiled as he scooted down to lay on his side beside her and pulled her to his chest, wrapping an arm around her from underneath and draping the other over top of her. Gently resting his chin on top of her head.

"You mean like this?" he asked with a hint of teasing in his voice.

She didn't take his playful bait, instead she simply sighed with content and whispered, "Yes. Thank you."

Smiling down at her Naruto nuzzled her hair a bit, "Good night, Saka-chan."

"Night, Naru-kun."

He knew he'd be in huge trouble when morning came, probably with the one he was cuddling right now in fact. But for now, this, all of this made it worth it. Smiling down at the pink head tucked against him, he sighed. Yes. So very worth it.

He was home.

"Naruto…"  
No…he didn't want to get up yet.

"Naruto, you have to get up."  
Says who? He was finally sleeping good. He'd be damned if he gave that up so quickly.

"Naruto, if you don't get up right now I will kill you!"  
No they couldn't. He'd stop them. He was stronger.

"Or even better. I'll just throw away all this ramen I made for you. So say bye-bye."  
Was that Sakura's voice? No way was he with her again. This had to be a dream.  
Wait. Getting rid of ramen? This was no dream, it was a nightmare! No! He was with evil Sakura!!

Naruto's eyes flew open and he sat up to see Sakura sitting there giggling at him.

Well maybe this dream wasn't too bad if Sakura was really here. And she was giggling, so she was definitely not the evil one.

He then caught the whiff of ramen in the air. But dreams didn't smell this good! He really was back with her! And even better…In her hands Sakura truly held a cup of ramen!

He thanked his good fortune and dove for it and her all in the same motion.

In one hand he took the bowl with his other he wrapped his arm around Sakura and held her to him.

Slurping happily at the slice of heaven in the form of noodles Naruto laughed cheerfully.

Life was good again.

"Good morning, Saka-chan! This ramen is great! Thanks!"

Sakura giggled. "No problem. But you really need to get out of here soon. There are only certain hours boys can be in the girl dormitories and I assure you six a.m. is not included."

"Six in the morning!? Are you frigging nuts? Waking me up so early! God, Sakura what's wrong with you?" Naruto screeched miserably.

He finished off his bowl and set it aside and then picked back up where he'd left off with his angry rant on the indecency of being awoken too early.

Sakura shook her head at his behavior. "You've barely changed, Naruto. Why, you haven't changed at all have you?"

Stopping in his rant mid sentence his face turned a bright crimson. "None at all, Sakura? Gosh, I'd thought for sure I was more handsome at least." he replied sounding truly crestfallen.

Sakura giggled and pretended to study him a moment after a while she shook her head, "Nope sorry I still see that same idiot knuckle head I have always known. He may be a slight bit taller though."

"A slight? Oh please. I'm way taller than you now."

"Yeah, yeah. But I am no giant you know. How are you when standing up against other boys?"

"I'm taller than Gaara!" Naruto argued.

Sakura froze. "When did you see Gaara?"

Naruto shrugged as he went about stretching his still sleep stiffened muscles. "Last night."

"Last night?"

"Yeah, you know, when you were with him out in the parking lot." he answered before thinking on his words.  
However he instantly remembered she wasn't supposed to know he'd been spying on her!

On no!

Sakura cracked her knuckles menacingly, "Spying on me already, Naruto?"

"W-well, no, not really spying per say. More like waiting? Yeah, Waiting."

Fire built in her green eyes, "Waiting for what!?"

Naruto's shoulders slouched and his head bent shamefully, "I…I guess I was just waiting to gather the courage to approach you. And after I saw you with Gaara I finally had enough. Are you…mad at me Saka?"

He sounded down right pathetic as his voice nearly shook with emotion.

Sakura's fire instantly extinguished and she threw her arms around his neck in a tight hug.

"Oh, Naru, I'm so sorry! I totally forgot! It'll be okay. I'm not mad…well, not this time. But you had better not do it again. That was a very private moment!"

Naruto hesitantly wrapped his arms around her. His voice trembled as he replied, "Thank you so much, Saka. I knew I could always count on you."

Resting his chin on her shoulder he secretly smirked like the Cheshire cat as she bought the whole thing.

Score!

He still had it.

In the last year he had been with Sakura, Naruto had learned the perfect way to get out of trouble.  
Take on the small sad child ploy. Act as if you were truly repentant and unable to have helped what you'd done that was bad. The amount of fists to the head he'd gotten that year had gone done by half!

She was a sucker for it then, and apparently still was.

He figured she was after his embarrassing breakdown last night.

She'd comforted him then the same way she always had back then when he pulled an act like that.

It may have been an under handed tactic but it kept him from suffering Sakura's wrath many a time.

"Anyway, you really have to get out of here. Quickly before other girls start waking up. You will never get accepted to this school if they find you sneaking from a girl's dorm the first morning you're on campus."

Naruto pondered her words a moment as he sat back from their hug and stared at her baffled.

"Accepted?"

"Yes. I want you to go to this school too, Naru-kun. It will be fun with you. Please?"

"But, Sakura, how will I pay for it?"

"We'll take care of all of that. Just come with me to get accepted first."

Naruto thought it over and then decided, why not?

"Though I should warn you they were really hard on Gaara because he had the one tailed demon in him. So they may be like that on you too. Who knows. But don't worry I'll be there with you."

Naruto thought on that. Made sense that they'd be hesitant to let in a demon. But Gaara, though infamous, held some authority because of his position. Naruto, though he wanted to be Hokage some day, had no power as of the moment. What did he have that would convince them to let him in?

Sakura stood and walked over to her closet to get her clothes out.

She turned back to face him with narrowed eyes.

"Shouldn't you be going off somewhere to get ready? Idiot, get moving!"

Oh. That's right.

He had Sakura.

As long as she and her strong determination and fiery temper were on his side he stood just as good a chance as anyone else of getting in.

"Okay, Saka-chan. I'll meet you outside in a little bit." he exclaimed happily as he waved and hopped out her window, dashing off.

Sakura smiled out the window he'd exited through.

Reveling in the warmth his presence had caused within her she shook her head with a wide smile on her face.

"Naruto…" she sighed happily.

He was back.


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N.- Alright...sorry i didnt post this sooner. i had people show up at my house and not leave...how rude right? oh well...  
Anyway i had tons of fun writing this chapter and ihope youhave fun reading it! i honestly hope it makes you laugh there is one part where i actually laughed while writing it (I know i'm such a loser for it but i did cannot deny the truth.) if you want to guess which part it was i will tell you.**

**Thank you to those who reveiwed chapter four, it was very hard to write. a sad naruto...you dont really see that all too much so i wasnt sure if i was doing it right. but thank you for encouraging me about that.**

**To JPLteen- i'm glad you liked my latest chapter. you think so? with the conflict? hee hee just keep reading you'll see soon how it goes. i hope you will like it.**

**To HalfBloodPhoenix- so thats what it means? cool! i knew hime meant princess but thank you you taught me two new words! and being a little weird is good...heck being a lot weird is good too. thank you again for the compliment and you mayget to see Gaara be the jealous type soon. i want it in my story so it will be there i'm just not entirely sure when it will come yet. the story is writing itself i'm just doing the typing...**

**To TOTAL RANDOM- hee hee, naruto is your favorite character from naruto? the way you said that just made me giggle. thanks. you think i got Naruto perfectly...or the chapter? either way, for you to say i did any of it perfectly makes me very happy. srry i couldnt post the chap that day... but i hope you enjoy it now that it is out.**

**To chikkachoo- yes it made me sad too, poor Naruto having to go through all of that alone...and yeah those stupid villagers were total jerks to him. but at least he has true friends on his side. two of your favorite characters? Naruto and Kiba right? well then you will hopefully like this chapter alot. and dont worry naruhina is coming...because yes they are an absolutely adorable couple. **

**okay so i hope you like this next chapter and please continue to tell me what you think about my story. thank you so much!  
Fanggirlx**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine...**

* * *

"Ahhh. Glad that's over! Eh, Sakura?" Naruto laughed.

She giggled along side him.

They'd been in his acceptance meeting for three hours. The committee had been hesitant to allow him in to say the least.

The minute they learned of his name their smiles left and their tones changed.

Apparently even they had heard the rumor of how he lured a sweet little medic-nin into a friendship and then put her in an early grave.

Sakura had felt Naruto go rigid beside her.

His fists balled tightly beside him trembling as he struggled to reign in his anger.

Sakura however felt no desire to reign hers in.

"You pompous idiots! And from who did you hear this story, oh ones who have never even seen Konoha?! Whoever it was, was not a good reliable source! For if they were, you would know that story was not true! CHA! And if you were wise enough to research rumors you've heard you would find that I, Sakura Haruno, am the girl medic-nin he befriended! And I'm not frigging dead am I!? In fact I'm _not _dead because of Naruto! He saved my ass tons of times! If it weren't for Naruto I _would _have been in an early grave! And then you jerks stand here and ridicule him and mock him and throw false stories in his face!? How stupid of you! How senseless of you! And if he truly were a killer, why in all that is holy would you mock him?! How stupid could you be! Make it a rule of thumb from now on, morons, if they can kill you without even breaking a sweat don't mock them! Damn you're all dumb!" her fiery eyes faded back to her normal green shade and she reached down to take Naruto's hand. He held it tightly with a trembling grip.

Having her voice back to normal she said haughtily, "And aren't you guys just lucky Naruto isn't really as bad as people say? Or you all would be dead. But instead of lashing out he stood here and took it."

Sakura glared at them one moment longer before saying, "Now, he has good grades on his records for the most part. He was on many sports teams and he is a wonderful person to add to your roster. How about you give him a fair interview this time?"

Scared of starting her back up again they simply nodded in agreement.

She would have laughed at all of their heads moving together in unison like that if the situation hadn't been so serious.

"Now, what say we get down to talking about the real Naruto, eh? No more false rumors, just the plain simple truth. Because this guy here is like my brother and I want him to be treated the way he deserves. You got that?" her voice switched slightly half way though her talking, taking on the much harsher tone her inner opted to use mostly.

Again they did their simultaneous nod and she repressed a giggle. She'd laugh about it later once out of this dumb meeting.

Which she did. And currently still was.

They were now out and her giggling would not, could not stop.

Naruto inquired silently what her issue was.

Giggling even more she struggled to explain, "Committee….nod….together."

Catching onto what she was saying Naruto joined in with her laughter.

"Yeah, I barely held my laugh in at that. And I was pissed at the time. You know that's bad. Man. Can you believe those guys?"

Sakura grabbed his hand, "Don't worry about them. Okay? You know the truth. I know the truth. And all our friends know the truth. That's all that matters right?"

Naruto sighed, "Yeah, but still. It really gets me when people do that, you know? Sends me back, I guess." he admitted.

With a wide grin he rubbed the back of his head, "Well I guess there's nothing we can do right? So why mope about it?"

Sakura nodded, a sad smile on her face.

Suddenly Naruto stopped walking.

"Hey look!" he shouted pointing excitedly.

There in front of them was Kiba walking with Hinata.

Naruto laughed as he raced forward.

"Hey Kiba! Hey Hinata! How's it been going? What are you two up to, huh?"

Sakura rushed to join the others. As she came up she noticed Naruto cast a long side glance at Hinata as Kiba started to tell him all about his recent adventures.

'_Interesting. Very interesting, indeed_.' Inner Sakura grinned wickedly as she rubbed her hands and began scheming.

Naruto jumped back into the conversation when he heard Kiba mention him not really liking his roommates.

"Yeah? How come? They big jerks or something?"

Kiba laughed, "Nah its nothing like that. 'Least I don't think they are. I may find out they are later as it goes further, though. I mean at least I know them right? Better than total strangers I guess."

Nodding Naruto said, "Yeah I know what you mean. I'm a little curious to see who I'm bunking with. I can't wait actually. We'll be the best of friends by the end of the year I bet!"

Kiba nodded, not saying anything, simply happy to see his old pal back to his old self again. He couldn't help but wonder if it was all thanks to the presence of the pink haired Sakura at his side once again.

"So who exactly are the guys in your room?" Naruto asked.

"Kankuro and Sai." Kiba shrugged.

Naruto laughed, "Sai's here?! No way! I can't wait to find him then! And how's Kankuro doing? He's a lot of fun once you get passed the 'face panit' and 'puppets'." Naruto said making quotations around face paint and puppets.

"Why did you put those quotes like that?" Kiba asked cocking his head to the side, as did Akamaru, which made Sakura almost want squeal with how cute they looked doing the same thing together. But she refrained from doing so, if for nothing more than, if she did squeal then Kiba would never let her live it down.

Naruto covered his mouth trying to calm his laughter as he answered, "Because everyone knows that it's really make-up and dolls."

Kiba joined in the laughter. "Guess that's what happens when you get raised by your sister." he added.

Naruto nodded as his face reddened from laughing so much, "Yeah, but it probably wasn't how we think. I bet the make-up and dolls were hers, and she gave them to Kankuro because she didn't want them and she took his guy things."

As tears formed in his eyes from laughing so hard Kiba replied, "Yeah, because Temari is definitely more manly than Kankuro. She can kick his ass any day of the week I bet! One hit from her and he's probably out cold."

At the thought of a manly Temari sending a cross-dressing Kankuro flying, they fell to the ground laughing.

Sakura rolled her eyes and made an exaggerated face at Hinata making fun of them for being such children.

Hinata giggled.

"Okay guys." Sakura called to the two boys rolling on the sidewalk. "Cut it out."

They gave no sign of even hearing her, much less actually stopping.

Hinata laughed lightly and then whispered something in Sakura's ear.

Grinning evilly Sakura nodded, "Great idea. Thanks Hinata!"

"You're welcome." Hinata answered with a grin.

Sakura cleared her throat, took a deep breath and then shouted, "Oh my god! Temari heard you and she's coming this way! Run Naru! Run Kiba!"

They were on their feet frantically looking around for Temari in seconds flat.

When they realized there really was no threat of being bashed by Temari they turned fairly dark glares on Sakura.

"Now hold on guys…I was just trying to get you to quit laughing." she said slowly backing up a few steps with her arms held in front of her as if to hold them off.

When they began to slowly approach her she shrieked, "It was Hinata's idea! I just screamed it!"

Kiba stopped.

Naruto stopped.

They looked to each other then to Hinata who stood tapping her fingers with a blush on her cheeks.

"Sakura," Naruto started sweetly then changed tones quickly and screaming. "How could you even think that you could get away with an excuse like that!?"

Kiba nodded, "Yeah! Hinata isn't evil incarnate like you are!"

Sakura's eyes flashed for a moment, "What did you just say?"

Akamaru whimpered and ran behind Hinata's leg. Apparently his master was alone on this one.

"N-nothing?" Kiba gulped realizing his mistake. He'd angered the other half of Sakura…the crazy half.

"Yeah, that's what I thought you said." she said angrily.

She turned her back on them to share a grin with Hinata.

As she did Kiba, thinking he'd faced down the evil Sakura and won did a weird little victory dance making faces as he stuck out his tongue at her.

Naruto held in his laugh as he joined in as well.

Sakura whirled around.

They froze mid dance step. Which ended them both on one foot, with the other up in the air out in front of them while both their hands were up at their head making something akin to flapping dog ears on top of their head.

"Thought you were being clever didn't you? Thought I didn't see!?" she growled.

Kiba smirked, "Nah, we wanted you to see."

Naruto looked at him like he was crazy. Then jerked his eyes back to Sakura.

"Well good job boys. I saw it." she said with a wild smile.

Naruto gulped nervously, "Sakura?"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" she charged at them with glowing fists.

"Run!" Naruto screamed.

They were off before Sakura took two steps towards them.

Once they disappeared around the corner of one building Sakura stopped and looked back to Hinata.

"How long do you think it will take those two to figure out I'm not chasing them?" she asked with a grin.

--

Twenty minutes.

That's how long it took. Those boys kept running for twenty minutes before they risked looking back only to see nothing.

So they stopped, leaning on their knees panting, trying to catch their breath.

After seeing no Sakura it took Naruto little to almost no time to realize…"She was never behind us!" he gasped out between pants.

Kiba looked up at him from where he was bent over still leaning with his hands on his knees.

"You're kidding."

Naruto shook his head, "Nope. She got us."

Growling, Kiba stood up straight. "Not yet she hasn't." with that being said, he began to march back to where he figured the girls still were. And Akamaru, that traitor…siding with the pretty and scary Sakura.

"Come on, she isn't getting off that easily." Kiba called over his shoulder.

Naruto followed not minding one bit whatever revenge plan Kiba planned on telling him as they returned.

The problem was that something happened they hadn't counted on.

When they reached the girls again they stopped a little ways away and spied on them. Getting ready to attack.

What had they not counted on? As they watched the girls they got caught up in just watching them.

Sakura smiled at something Hinata was saying. After a moment she replied with an goofy grin and that had Hinata cracking up. Literally laughing out loud.

Kiba stood watching with amazement.

"Hinata never laughs like that." he said mostly to himself.

Naruto answered anyway, "Yeah, well, Sakura has this way of making anybody feel fine with being themselves."

"She has a cute smile doesn't she?" Naruto asked seconds later.

Thinking he was referring to the pink haired girl Kiba nodded, "Yeah and Hinata's is cute too."

Naruto glanced at the boy who stood in a daze and decided to not correct him.

Kiba didn't have to know he'd meant Hinata the whole time.

He already knew what Sakura's smile looked like. It was ingrained in his mind. He'd seen it tons of times, been the cause half of those times. Which he delighted in.

But Hinata's was such a rare thing to see…he was really happy he got a chance to see it. Not to mention hear her laugh. That was really great too.

Quickly shaking his head to clear those thoughts he placed a hand on Kiba's shoulder.

"Well, I think she won." the brown haired boy muttered. "There's no way I could pull my plan of attack and ruin things for them with them looking like that."

Naruto laughed at the boy, "She won before we even started running."

Shaking his head Kiba grinned, "Women."

"Ain't it the truth." Naruto agreed.

They rejoined the girls and sat with them in the shade of a tree. They started chatting once again.

After awhile Naruto decided Hinata was being too quiet. He wanted to hear her voice more.

Turning his dancing blue eyes on Hinata, Naruto grinned.

"So Hinata, who are you living with?"

A dark blush dusted her cheeks.

"W-well, um, I-I'm actually living with S-Sakura and T-Temari."

Naruto's eyes widened, "No Kidding!?"

Her blush darkened more as she answered with a small nod.

"Yep. She and Puffles are my roomies." Sakura said.

Naruto's eyes went to her, and he sat there just staring at her.

And she knew why.

She hadn't told him.

"Sorry, I hadn't told you yet. I was just focusing on getting you into the school first." she offered in way of apology.

With a slight nod he smiled, "Don't sweat it, Saka." he said.

Nothing in how he'd said it implied that she should in fact sweat it, but she knew she should. He was angry and probably a little hurt because of this. But he'd matured apparently, because looking at him now no one would know he was upset at all. Years before he would have probably sat pouting through the rest of the conversation.

Naruto faced Hinata again, "Well it looks like I'll be seeing you a lot then. I'll probably be with Sakura in her dorm more than my own. Right, Sakura?"

"Most likely." she answered, shrugging.

Subtly she studied Hinata's reaction. And she watched Naruto carry on like nothing was bothering him.

_Oh, the plan is forming. Yes it's forming quite nicely. _Inner Sakura cackled happily. _Just look at them!_

"O-oh. W-well that'll be fun t-then w-won't it?" was her soft reply.

"You bet!" Naruto exclaimed.

Flashing both Kiba and Hinata a happy grin he grabbed Sakura's hand and stood. Wishing them a good rest of the day he quickly pulled Sakura along and ran off.

Once they were out of range of their friends he stopped, let go of her hand and whirled around to face her.

"Now Naru, I was going to tell you. Honest." Sakura said.

"Oh yeah? When?" he challenged as he glared at her.

"When we were in you dorm room. I was going to bring it up in a casual, 'oh, this is who you live with? This is who I live with' sort of thing." she admitted lowering her head so she couldn't see his face.

His glare softened.

"You still plan out how and what to say when talking to people, don't you?" he questioned knowingly.

"Yeah." she answered quietly ashamed.

"You don't have to with me you know." he replied with a gentle smile.

"I usually wouldn't, but…I know Hinata is a touchy subject for you."

"She's not a touchy subject." Naruto shrugged, feigning indifference.

"Oh really?" she countered.

"Yep. Really." he answered.

"You'll be over now more than you ever were going to be, like as much as you can be, aren't you"" she smirked.

"Yep. You know it."

"Believe it?" she teased.

Laughing he agreed, "Believe it."

Throwing an arm around her shoulders as she tossed hers around his waist they started walking.

"Now how about we go grab some food before we go check out my new home?" Naruto asked with a hopeful look.

Giggling at his priorities of food before home Sakura nodded, "Sounds good."

"Great! I'm starving! Let's go!" the blond cheered happily as he took off for the cafeteria.

--

In the campus cafeteria Sakura watched amused as Naruto ran about bouncing from one place to another greeting and chatting with old friends that he spotted.

Smiling softly to herself she scanned the huge room.

As she surveyed the place, frosty black rimmed eyes met hers.

The wattage behind her smile doubled and she could've sworn his eyes had widened in the tiniest fraction as if he were shocked.

Gaara.

The one person her mind had been thinking about off and on since this morning when she awoke from a strange but curiously nice dream in the cradled warmth of someone's embrace. And her mind had instantly told her that it had to be the same man who had graced her dreams that night that was currently sharing her bed.

Gaara.

Sighing happily she'd rolled over expecting unruly blood red hair and an intense aquamarine gaze studying her as she slept. Instead, she found unruly blond hair and whiskered cheeks nuzzling her as he snored lightly.

Waking to Naruto was no bad thing. She loved the boy with all her heart; but as a brother.

Nothing more.

Back when they'd been training as chunin one day they'd sat down and talked it out and decided there really was nothing more than a deep family love between them.

So waking up to your brother when expecting the troubled sand master was a slight let down. Especially when the dream you were waking from had said sand master playing an amazing role of protective lover.

She'd always had suspicions that she liked Gaara. It seemed to her it had started back in Suna when she'd spent so much time with him.

The thing was she'd never really bothered to look in to it too far.

Why?

Because, One- He was Kazekage. Which meant he was extremely busy and could already have a planned marriage.

And Two- He was Gaara. Gaara didn't very much like people and though he's her friend she doubted he'd drop and banish all thoughts of his one life rule just for her.

And that rule was? Simple really-love no one but yourself.

If Gaara only loved Gaara there was no way he could also love Sakura.

But just because she was mildly attracted to him and just because she'd sometimes find him playing various role in her dreams didn't mean she was in love with the guy or wanted him to be in love with her. No, she convinced herself, it was nothing like that.

She was simply interested. That was all.

But Sakura knew she could ignore that little fact and simply enjoy being his friend.

That in and of itself was a very, very rare position to hold. She was honored to have it.

So she wouldn't let her little crush get in the way of their friendship. She'd be the best friend he could possibly have and enjoy her time spent in the presence of the powerful and brooding Gaara.

Sakura made her way over to him.

Gaara was leaning against a wall away from everyone, watching everything with cold indifferent eyes.

Few were welcomed into his world. She was one of those few. And that was enough for her.

"Hey Gaara! Good morning." she greeted happily, as she came up to him and hugged him.

The boy before her froze, tensing at her touch.

He glanced around the cafeteria and was relieved to find no one had seen her. He jerked her away from him.

"What are you doing?"

His voice came out a little harsher than he'd intended but, eh, it got the point across.

Sakura tilted her head, confused. "What?"

Well…it usually got the point across.

"Why did you do that?"

"Oh!" she exclaimed as understanding dawned in her eyes.

Gaara watched her shrug and lean into him again. Bracing her away from him by placing his hands on her shoulders hoping to hold her in place, Gaara shook his head.

"Why?"

"Duh, silly. I made you my best friend last night or don't you remember?"

He simply stared at her. She'd been serious?

"And well, I'm happy right now because my one and only other best friend is back and he's alright. So I wanted a hug from my other best friend. Is that so wrong? I just wanted to share my joy with you, Gaara."

"I don't really want it."

"What? Why not?"

"Its your joy. Keep it." he shrugged.

"Fine." she pouted momentarily.

Thinking she'd stay off him now he released her, and breathed an inner sigh of relief when she didn't move.

Then she was hugging him again.

"What is it now?" he asked.

She shrugged, "I want give you joy of your own. Hugs make people happy."

The child like innocence in her words almost won him over.

Almost.

He pushed her off again.

"Thank you but, no."

"Oh, but Gaara, you promised."

"Yes. To allow hugs when we needed them. You do not need one."

"I do now. My best friend doesn't want anything to do with me."

Huffing he muttered, "Fine."

Then like a robot moving, he raised his arms a little and held them out the slightest bit as if holding a box out but nothing was in his hands.

Sakura realized he was granting permission for a hug.

Smiling brightly she leaned into him again.

"Told you I liked hugs." she said with a giggle.

Gaara patted her back awkwardly.

After a moment he decided she'd been on him long enough.

"Good?"

"Yes good. Thank you, Gaara." she said with a giggle as she took a step back and smiled happily at him.

He felt his chest tighten and the sudden desire to hold her against him again overtook him.

Ignoring such stupid feelings and notions he nodded and leaned back against the wall, arms crossed over his chest, eternal scowl still in place.

Sakura leaned against the wall as well and copied his stance and posture as well as his facial expression.

Glancing at her through the corner of his eye he saw what she was doing. And she looked ridiculous, because she was trying to appear intimidating when she rarely ever was. Not this Sakura anyway…

Naruto walked up to them as he finished off a cheeseburger and studied Sakura a moment before grinning at Gaara, "Hey, buddy."

He gave the boy a simple nod of recognition.

"What's she doin'?" Naruto asked jerking a thumb at Sakura who had not moved since taking her place on the wall.

Gaara shrugged, "Not sure."

Studying her a moment longer Naruto shrugged and went to stand by her side, taking on the same pose and expression.

Gaara nearly sighed.

This was going to be a long year if he would have to tolerate both of them like this.

When he got back, the Sunan council was in for a long hellish experience, for making him come to college and endure this.

Required his ass, they just wanted him gone for a while.

Well he'd be back, and he'd take his office back, and his damn paperwork too.

Casting another glance at the two mock scowling beside him he decided that yes, even mountains of paperwork would be better than this.

He noticed with annoyance that others were beginning to look at them and whisper amongst themselves.

Oh yes, this was definitely going to be one very long year.


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N.- Okay here is chapter 6. it is kind of short. i just have to warn all readers. Sasuke is coming. he will show up in this chapter. to those of you who hate Sasuke- I am sorry. But hopefully you won't hate my version too much. to those of you who love Sasuke the way he is- I am sorry to you too. Hopefully you won't be angry at how i change him. his change isnt very evident in this chapter but definitely in chapter 7 it starts to show. i just didnt want to write an evil sasuke and the douche sasuke was getting old you know? so i tried to change things up with him a little bit. i know i said in the first chapter i would keep them as close as possible to their characters? well...sorry but i guess i lied about Sasuke. he will not be an emo life hating jerk in this story. **

**anyway i'd like to thank my reveiwers again! you guys are the best part of writing this. really you are!**

**To chikkachoo- Thank you! i'm really glad you thought Naruto and Kiba were funny. and now that you mention it...i can see Rock Lee in them a little...oops? maybe he has rubbed off on them? (probably a bad thing...) and yep that was my first real hint at naruhina for this story. it will get more attention after a few more gaasaku focused chapters. and dont worry about the planned marriage thing-that was just Sakura making excuses. like anybody in Suna has enough balls to tell Gaara who to marry. yeah right. just picture it, 'Gaara you are marrying this woman.' gaara looks at woman then man who informed him he was marrying her and simply says 'no.' then kills them both or...tosses them out of his building through the window. either way...he gets rid of them and the problem. so yeah no arranged marriages for Gaara. i hope you like this chapter!**

**To HalfBloodPhoenix- Thanks bunches! i really want people to love Sakura and Naruto's relationship. i imagine them very close even if they aren't in love. so thanks. Gaara made you mad huh? yeah he tends to do that with people, but he didnt want to show much emotion in that chapter especially after the last one he'd been in. he demanded a break, so i let him be grumpy in the next chapter. be warned in this next chapter he's a little better but not much. his mood swings take a while to get out of i guess. **

**To itachi2011- Thank you so much! You guessed it. that was the part that made me laugh out loud as i wrote it. the faces i had them making in my head almost had me in the floor with laughter to be honest. imaginations are fun...so anyway it is great to know someone else found that part funny too. i hope you continue to enjoy my story!**

**To JPLteen- lol yep sorry. i just couldnt resist doing naruhina. i'm glad you like that couple. cuz they're cute. and no sorry though i loved the manly Temari kicking tranny Kankuro's butt that wasnt the part i laughed at. the part was actually the end when Sakura and Naruto mimic gaara. just picturing them posed like him scowling like him with him practically rolling his eyes at them...i just had to laugh. but i'm just happy you laughed at a part in my story. well i mean a funny part. if you laughed at a sad part or something that wouldnt be as good...so i'm glad you didnt. and about Hinata...really?! oh no. i didnt know i was. could you tell me how i made her ooc and please, pretty please tell me how i can fix her! i dont want to write Hinata wrong. she's too cute to do that to. besides if i plan on doing naruhina and my hina half is bad then wont Naruto be falling for the wrong Hinata? and that just will not do! so please, if you can tell me how to fix her oocness. it would be much appreciated. and thanks for the warning. ;)**

**alright thanks to everyone else who is still reading my story! i hope you guys all enjoy what comes next!  
and incase you missed the warning up top...yeah i put Sasuke in my story. but hopefully he's a good version.  
Fanggirlx**

**Disclaimer: not mine, not mine, naruto is not mine.**

* * *

Sakura was strolling down the sidewalk alongside Naruto and Gaara. Naruto's belly was finally full and he was now excited to see his new home.

"I mean, I wonder who my roommates are! I bet we'll have tons of fun! You think so, Sakura?" he asked cheerfully.

She laughed, "With you Naruto they'd have to be crazy not to have fun."

"Thanks, Saka." he beamed at her. Suddenly his eyes grew wide. "Oh gosh!"

"What?" Sakura gasped, thinking something was wrong.

"I forgot my stuff! I can't move in without that!" Naruto exclaimed, "You guys wait right here. I gotta go get it!"

Before either Sakura or Gaara could protest the hyper blond dashed off.

"What stuff? He didn't have anything with him. What's that guy talking about?" Sakura muttered as she watched him disappear from sight.

Gaara said nothing, he simply stepped off the sidewalk and went over to lean against the closest tree.

Sakura followed his example and joined him at the tree, but instead of standing she chose to slide down and sit leaning against the bottom part of the tree trunk.

Several moments of silence passed by. She tried very hard to stay quiet because she knew Gaara preferred silence but finally her talkative nature and need for the silence to be filled overcame her.

"So…Gaara. Who is in your room with you?"

Gaara glanced down at her then returned his eyes to where he had them staring off in the distance.

She waited patiently, hoping he'd actually answer.

After another short moment of silence he glanced back down at her and smirked.

"No one yet."

"Really? No one?" Sakura asked stunned. How did he not have anyone yet? Hadn't most people already signed in?

His nod confirmed it though. There really were no roommates with him yet.

Just when she thought he had quit talking and had returned his attention to glaring at nothing he added, "I am surprised."

Happily grasping at any straw he'd offer she asked, "Surprised how?"

"Because I am to have roommates."

"Yeah…and so is everyone else on campus. Why is that surprising, Gaara?" Sakura asked tilting her head up and kind of to the side as she watched him waiting for his answer.

"They were afraid to even allow me into their precious school." he said, though Sakura detected a slight growl underlying his words.

"I know, but you proved to them you were stable and safe and willing to obey their rules."

"I am neither. I did not."

"What? Yes, you are."

"No."

"Fine whatever, you're a dangerous unstable delinquent. Continue." she muttered crossing her arms and slumping against the tree.

Glancing at her slightly amused, Gaara complied and continued on with his point.

"They were afraid to admit me and yet they are not afraid to trap two unsuspecting souls in a room with me."

She could hear the smirk in his voice without even glancing up at him to see it.

"Stop smirking like a mad man. What's the point. Everyone is trapped in a room with two others."

"Not with a monster with previously accounted murderous tendencies who does not sleep." was his smooth reply.

"Ah." Sakura replied nodding her understanding. "That is kind of strange that they would have roommates with you then isn't it?"

She sat pondering it a moment, when an idea hit her, "Oh! Gaara! Maybe they decided to trust you!" she offered joyfully.

She could have sworn she heard a snort come from Gaara.

"No one trusts me. Don't be foolish."

Sakura sprang to her feet, "I'm not being foolish!"

Gaara simply gave her a look of 'Oh yeah?'.

"I'm serious. People do trust you!" she shouted as her emerald eyes glowed with the fiery determination to prove him wrong.

"Who?" he demanded quietly. His tone bitter and angry as he glared at her.

That doused her fire fast. Once over her shock of such a question in such a tone from him she answered the boy.

Staring Gaara right in the eye she said, "Me."

His eyes widened, the only clue as to how much she'd just shocked him.

Before another word could be said between them Naruto chose that moment to return.

"Hey guys! I'm back. And I have my stuff!" he announced and held up his ragged backpack proudly. "See? I found it."

Sakura slowly took her eyes from Gaara's and smiled at Naruto.

"So you did have stuff."

"Yeah. I told you I did. I just stashed it in a tree before coming to see you last night. But I kind of forgot which tree." Naruto grinned sheepishly while rubbing the back of his neck.

Sakura laughed at him and stuck her tongue out at the blond who laughed and shrugged.

Sakura and Naruto both missed the sliver of surprise that crossed on Gaara's face.

He frowned to himself. He seemed to be getting surprised often lately. Perhaps he'd lowered his guard too much? Whatever it was he'd see to it that it was fixed very soon. He was sick of discovering the unexpected and actually caring.

It was frustrating and confusing to say the least.

Even still, the fact that Sakura had seen Naruto after she'd been with him the previous night angered him to a point where he could barely think straight. Which was a difficult enough task without her added complications.

"Well now that I have stuff to move in we can get going! Hey Gaara, once I'm done can we check out your room?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"Why?" he asked coldly.

Naruto, however was unfazed by the red head's chilly answer, "Because we want to see what it looks like, dummy."

Gaara said nothing, he just turned and headed for the male dorms.

"Great, we'll take that as a yes then. Come on, Saka!" Naruto danced merrily as he grabbed Sakura's hand and followed after Gaara.

Gaara glanced at Naruto and suddenly felt conflicting emotions.

He felt angry because Naruto had something he never would.

And yet he was also glad Naruto had that something because of who Naruto was and what he'd endured to make it as far as he had to such a place where he could actually have that something.

Pushing such thoughts from his mind Gaara decided that yes, it was better for everyone involved that Naruto had Sakura's love. Not only did Naruto know what to do with it he could return it, ten fold probably. Sakura deserved such affection. Affection… a thing he could never even comprehend much less bestow on someone else.

Listening to them chatter behind him as they walked Gaara felt his chest tighten when she laughed at something Naruto said.

And yet, even though it was the obvious better choice for her to be with Naruto, he still felt angry that he would not receive her gift of love.

That thought nearly stopped him in his tracks with surprise.

He noted angrily that he had indeed been surprised yet again. Damn emotions sneaking up on him…

It _was _surprising though. It was a very surprising revelation to just come upon him. He, Sabaku no Gaara desired to be loved by one Haruno Sakura. What a strange discovery.

So strange that he questioned it. He wanted her love? How could this be?

Thinking back on the previous night's incident and how she'd treated him throughout the entire ordeal.

Her smile came to mind. As well as her touch and her scent.

He wanted her to love him?

Yes. From what he'd learned of love thus far…bad instances not withstanding… it truly looked to be the case here. This was a new concept to him to be sure, but it seemed that he did in fact desire Sakura's love and affection.

He wanted her to look at him like she did Naruto, and like she had that Uchiha before him. He wanted her to laugh because of him. He wanted her…that was it. It was that simple. He wanted her.

But that could never be. He was who he was and she was who she was and…it was just impossible and improbable for the two to join in a union of love and affection to that degree. He was her friend, he would simply have to be satisfied with that. He was fortunate enough to be offered that much.

Refraining from letting out a heavy sigh Gaara stilled his thoughts. He'd had enough self inflicted torment for the day. Shukaku did a well enough job of tormenting him, the creature did not need his help.

--

Sakura, Gaara, and Naruto were walking towards the boy dormitories when suddenly Sakura let out a happy shriek and raced forward.

There walking not too far ahead was the Uchiha himself.

"Sasuke!" she exclaimed cheerfully. Sakura ran up to him with a wide smile on her face.

The black haired boy turned to face her, expressionless.

Naruto leaned close to Gaara and mumbled, "Looks like we just lost her, huh?"

Gaara shifted his gaze from Naruto to Sakura then on to the Uchiha.

Loose Sakura? To the Uchiha?

No.

Gaara was fine with loosing her to Naruto. Yes, that he could accept. The blond deserved her.

But the Uchiha? Definitely not.

Sasuke flicked his eyes to meet Naruto's.

Just as it looked the two boys would be getting in a staring contest Sakura jumped on Sasuke wrapping him in a tight hug interrupting it.

"Oh, Sasuke, I have missed you so much! Its great to see you again. So you will be going here too?"

He simply nodded as he motioned for her to let go of him.

Complying with his wishes she turned and grinned back at Naruto.

"Now we just need to find Sai, ne?" she giggled.

Naruto laughed and ran to join her. "Yeah, then we'd be the good old new and improved team seven again."

Sakura nodded. "Yeah, we were the only four man team then, weren't we?"

"Yep, and we were the best team. No one could beat us! Probably still can't. Believe it!"

The year right before she'd had to move Sasuke had come back and revealed all the information he'd gathered on Orochimaru's fortresses and future plans and projects.

Naruto had been pissed at Sasuke for leaving. He'd been mad as hell when Sasuke came back and explained that it was a secret under wraps mission that he could talk to no one about under any circumstances.

Naruto didn't care if Sasuke wasn't supposed to tell anyone or let on to anyone. That made sense. What angered the blonde the most was the fact that Sasuke had acted like a complete and total ass.

That was unforgivable!

For about two weeks... Then he forgave him. Sasuke had not expected Naruto to walk up and ask him to train with him and Sai. But he had.

After that training session Sasuke had pulled Naruto aside and apologized -in his own way, Uchihas never truly apologized- for getting too into his character for the mission.

Naruto had gotten a little angry again saying that Sasuke should never endanger or hurt others no matter how important the mission.

Sasuke had relented and agreed that he'd gotten out of hand.

Naruto then grinned at his old rival and held out his hand. Smirking Sasuke had taken it.

They both then declared that they were rivals again.

Which in their language meant they were friends again.

Sakura had stood behind a tree watching the whole thing take place as she silently cried. She could not have been much happier. That is until Sasuke called Sai over and informed him that if he was going to stand up against him and Naruto then Sai would have to train a lot more. And that he looked forward to sparring with him one on one later.

Not knowing it had been an offer in friendship Sai had taken him seriously. After he attacked Sasuke later that day Naruto and Sakura had had to set the boy aside and explain that Sasuke just wanted him to be his friend, but didn't know how to ask.

Saying he understood, Sai had left them and went to Sasuke and informed him that if he wanted to be friends he just had to ask and that he should be more clear when dictating his wishes to others.

Sasuke had almost jumped the boy, ready to call their interrupted fight back on but Naruto had quickly smoothed things over. Then the four of them became an almost unstoppable force to be reckoned with, especially when their sensei Kakashi was added into the mix.

Sakura bet they could have even beat the sand siblings.

Sand siblings…Gaara!

Swirling around she found him standing exactly where they'd left him, silently watching their interaction with narrowed eyes.

"Gaara!" she called, running back over to him.

Once she reached him she took his hand.

_Surprised yet again_, he thought ruefully, as he stared at her hand gently gripping his.

"Come on. Lets go to the dorms now. I can't wait to see your room. You will show it to me after we unpack Naruto and Sasuke right, Gaara?" she asked with wide hopeful eyes.

He just stared at her.

Then he glanced at Sasuke.

"Oh, don't worry. You don't have to let Sasuke in if you don't want to. I know you and him still aren't on the best of terms. He'll understand, I'm sure of it."

"Hn, gee thanks, Sakura." she heard Sasuke say behind her.

"Yeah, but hey, Gaara, I get to go in don't I?" Naruto asked pointing to his face with a grin.

Gaara simply squeezed Sakura's hand once before releasing it and heading towards the dorms once again.

Sakura smiled following after him motioning for the other two to follow as well.

She then dashed ahead and reclaimed his hand.

He looked at her and she smiled sweetly at him.

Turning away from her he stared ahead as they continued walking. Gaara could feel the frown leave his lips. He wasn't smiling, but he wasn't scowling anymore either.

She'd come back to him. When she could have completely forgotten him with the excitement in having her team together once again. She'd remembered him and still included him in her plans. And when she could have held Naruto's or Sasuke's hand, she'd chosen his.


	7. Chapter 7

**

* * *

**********

A.N.-

Hey guys! so yes chapter 7 is out today. sasuke will be in this chapter as well, maybe perhaps you will see a bit more of how i want his character to be. and like i said with chapter 6 i hope my version of him doesn't offend people.

**To superme383- you think they're all great!? Thank you!! i am glad you got a good tan from your vacation. hope you had tons of fun. but it is nice to have you back. just in time for school right...yay? and on that part with Naruto and his stuff i giggled at it as well. i thought it was something he'd do. and thank you for saying my skills are o-mazing. that means alot to me because it makes my hard work worth it even more. i hope you enjoy my next chapter!**

**To xoLovelyEyesox- nice to hear from you again! and i did use it i told it to two of my friends on friday actually. because they said i knew too much about anime things. so thank you for your help. you're in a catholic school? neat. i always wanted to go to one but i never could. not one near enough to me...oh well. and yes i am trying very hard to get at least one chapter out every day. they come out at different times but so far i think i have managed to do it...i hope so. i always get upset when something great happens in a story and then i have to wait almost two weeks to find out what happens. so i'm tryin not to let that happen. and...yes! i did it! i got you to hug your computer! thank you! my goal has been met. thats great! a square shaped Gaara would be funny i think. kind of like a weird chibi version...also no, parents hardly understand. but eh, what can you do right? i hope you enjoy my next chapter!**

**To itachi2011- yep sasuke. hee hee. and i hope he doesnt do anything to piss off gaara. that would be most unwise for his health. but its hard to tell since my story is kind of writing itself so i guess we'll both see...thank you for reveiwing! i hope you enjoy my next chapter!**

**To HalfBloodPhoenix- you're right, jealous men are amusing. i love them when they're like that. and thank you for noticing how quickly my chapters are coming. i am working very hard to keep my chapters coming out. i want to be able to have a chapter out each day. so it makes me happy that people notice and appreciate it. and i know what you mean it is more fun when you dont have towait too long. i just hate waiting weeks and weeks for a chance to find out what happens next in a story. and i dont want to do that to people. hopefully i wont. i hope you enjoy my next chapter!**

**thank you again to all of my reviewers! i really, really appreciate all of your dedication! it means a whole bunch to me.  
i hope everyone likes what happens next in my story!**

**Disclaimer: nope Naruto and co is still not mine. i promise it isn't and probably never will be.**

* * *

Naruto stood staring, mouth wide open, at the door in front of him. Quickly he glanced at the piece of paper that held his room information one more time.

He looked to Sasuke, who's face very closely mirrored Naruto's.

Then to Gaara who suddenly seemed angry at the entire world. Or ready to kill something…or both.

Why? Because.

Dorm 8. Said the paper.

Dorm 8. Said the door.

He was in dorm 8.

Sasuke's paper, which was currently crumpled tightly in the Uchiha's fist also said dorm 8.

And according to Gaara his things lay behind the door of dorm 8.

Which if Naruto followed all of that correctly it meant that he, Sasuke, and Gaara were roommates.

He was roommates…with…two of his closest friends! This was the best!

Sure one was almost emotionless and the other refused to show any emotion that could pass as 'weak' but hey at least he knew what to expect from them both. And he liked them.

Smiling at the turn out, Naruto looked to Sakura who was waiting patiently by the door for the three boys to get over their shock of finding who was in their room with them.

Sasuke finally frowned at the paper in his hand and then flipped his hair out of his eyes in that way that Naruto swore made him look like a girl tossing her hair while she flirted, and he muttered, "Figures."

Sasuke stepped forward and gently moved Sakura out of his way. He then entered the dorm and saw that yes indeed the section farthest from the door was occupied. Not by much though, apparently Gaara had few things he deemed important enough to bring with him.

Sasuke's eyes went to his own long duffle bag that held all of his possessions.

He didn't have much room to talk. He'd had few things as well.

Thinking back on the simple book bag that Naruto carried, it seemed that Naruto won the fewest things brought with him award. He'd chosen only the essentials he needed when leaving and apparently hadn't felt the need to add much to that since then.

Sasuke hadn't really liked Naruto leaving Konoha, but he figured it was his just desserts for his past actions. Getting a taste of his on medicine and all that jazz. And he didn't blame Naruto for wanting out and away from all those judgmental fools. But he also hadn't defended the fox boy. Not many of his friends had. They'd known the truth, like him, and not a single one of them had spoken up for Naruto. Naruto believed that they had defended him by simply staying his friends. But that was not true, that wasn't defending him. And once he was gone they'd all felt like shit for it.

Sasuke, shrugged the thought off. It was a new place, a new situation, and a new chance.

Glancing out of the corner of his eye at Sakura who was over in Gaara's section looking over things with a smile on her face as she chattered with the sand master about the things he'd brought, Sasuke smiled.

Not a smirk. Not a grin. Not a sneer.

A real smile.

He did it rarely, but when around Sakura he'd been able to. At least more than other times. Which then it was never.

When he'd been younger he'd been a douche to her. Hell to everyone. He knew that. But he'd been young and angry at everyone and everything. Sakura included.

Sometimes especially Sakura.

He'd thought she'd had the perfect life. A father who taught her everything she needed to know. A mother who doted on her every chance she got.

And a happy love filled family home.

All the things he secretly desired.

But then…then he'd learnt the truth. And he wished he could take back every cruel word he'd ever tossed at her simply for spite.

The year Sasuke came back was the same year Naruto had noticed the bruises. It had been during a rest period after some intense sparring. Her sleeves had been rolled up. And Naruto asked why she hadn't healed those bruises since they looked at least two days old if not more. She'd said she didn't want to waste her chakra on such tiny wounds. That her chakra was better saved for major injuries that could come up or for her training with them.

Naruto had gone along with it taking her explanation as a valid point but just like Sasuke he'd secretly despised seeing bruises on her skin. They hated seeing her hurt. Which always pissed her off, because they hated seeing her hurt in meant that they'd always tried to not hurt her when practicing or sparring. They should have asked more questions about the discolored skin on their precious kunoichi. But because it was Sakura they'd believed her when she'd said it was nothing.

She'd really smiled that day like there was nothing wrong. And they'd believed her. Ignorantly. Blindly. They'd believed her.

But that bastard…That damn bastard…Sasuke clenched his fists. Real father or not, you didn't call yourself a father and turn around and do that to someone whether you were only pretending to care about them or not. It didn't matter.

And the mother had been just as bad. Never once stepping up and defending Sakura or putting the beatings to an end. Just sitting back and letting that bastard walk all over her was almost as unforgivable.

Sakura had defended them though.

They'd grown suspicious after three more weeks of bruises being spotted on Sakura's skin. There was no denying it she was continuously getting more. She may have a good reason for not healing them but what was her reason for having them in the first place? So they'd followed her, trying to see how she was getting them. They knew for a fact it wasn't from her training with them. They'd thought she'd been training too hard on her own. Or that she was just being abnormally clumsy lately for some reason. If only that had been the case. If only it had been that simple. But no.

They'd seen the awful truth.

And she'd defended them. She'd defended those damn fools!

She'd tried to get Naruto, Sai, and him off the subject once they'd found out the truth by saying that they were just mad that she was Tsunade's apprentice. And that she was going to take the head medic position so Tsunade could focus all of her attention on running Konoha.

Something Sasuke would have thought most parents would have been proud of. He and Naruto and Sai had all been proud of her. Naruto had been the only one to outright tell her though. But Sakura being Sakura she had known his and Sai's feelings about it. She always knew somehow.

That was one of the ways that Sakura had matured under Tsunade's tutelage. She'd learned to read people and understand people far better than anyone he'd ever met before. It made her more special. But Sakura had always been special, even when he'd been acting like an ass to her he'd thought that.

He'd wanted to see how else she'd matured. She how else she'd grown. But those bastard foster parents ruined that. It was their fault she'd had to leave. Tsunade said it wasn't, but he knew the truth.

Though, Sasuke may have missed Sakura when she'd left; he had been happy she'd left Konoha. Happy she'd left that house.

Her bastard of a foster father had gone too far one night. Hurt her so badly she hadn't had enough chakra to heal the major wounds.

Usually she had enough to at least do that much and then wait till the next night to heal the small bruises and injuries that she couldn't the first night. But that time…he'd done too much. He'd gone too far.

Tsunade had taken Sakura from them immediately. Yelling at Sakura for her idiocy the whole time.

After they'd left he, Naruto, and Sai had given the bastard a re-education in how to treat people.

Then Tsunade had come back and given him her own lesson.

Sakura never knew.

Probably never would.

It was better that way.

She hated seeing people hurt. That was why she'd devoted her life to healing people.

Her laughter brought Sasuke from his thoughts.

Naruto was over with her now, being a moron. Of course.

Sasuke turned to walk over to the part farthest from Gaara's.

"This part's mine." he called over his shoulder.

"Aw sweet!" Naruto cheered, "I get to be between you guys! Thanks, Sasuke!"

"Idiot." Sasuke muttered.

Naruto just laughed, "Yeah feelings mutual, buddy."

As he began unpacking his bag Sasuke made an oath.

Since this was a new place, a new situation, and a new chance he was going to attempt to be a better friend to the idiot who never gave up on him and maybe win the heart of the girl who'd always believed in him. He'd attempted to start such a transformation when he'd returned to Konoha. It had been going well…until Sakura had had to leave. For some reason after she left things began to grow apart. They'd trained together but that had been it. At the end of the evening he went his own way, Naruto went his and Sai went his. So he wanted to pick up and maybe finish fixing things between him and his team.

"Hey, Sasuke!" Naruto called, "No sneaking into my bed at night, you hear me? I don't want you showing me any 'special' techniques Orochimaru taught you."

Sakura giggled.

Clenching his fists he struggled to remain calm. Of course, he could always just work on his relationship with Sakura and forget about Naruto.

"That is, unless he taught you something I could use…but on a girl!" Naruto taunted from where he stood across the dorm.

Yep, that was it.

There was just no fixing anything with that!

"Oi! Sasuke. Can you hear me? Or are you busy daydreaming about your old teacher? Or maybe the term _ex-boyfriend _fits him better?" Naruto asked as he did some funky little dance that involved shaking and spanking his butt.

Sasuke felt his control slip.

Twisting to face the others he saw what Naruto was doing and he lost it. The ever cool Uchiha, lost his cool.

"Baka!!" he screamed as he dove across the room tackling Naruto to the ground.

Immediately the two of them were rolling around the dorm throwing punches and kicks everyway they could.

Unbeknownst to them however Sakura could see the grins they both were wearing on their faces.

She tilted her head towards Gaara and covered her mouth and said to him, " The first of many lover's quarrels. Naruto always was protective of his Sasuke. And not to mention jealous of all the attention he got from Orochimaru too."

Nodding, Gaara added in his deadpan voice, "Yes, that would explain his determination to bring his…lover back to Konoha…and his bed."

They'd both spoken just loud enough for the fighting boys to hear them. Both of which froze mid swing and whipped their heads around to glare at Sakura and Gaara.

"What did you say!?" they shouted in unison.

Sakura shrieked and latched onto Gaara's neck.

"Quick, Panda, get us out of here!"

Cutting her a glare for using his forbidden nickname Gaara silently obeyed any way. With a flick of his wrist both he and Sakura disappeared in a cloud of sand.

Leaving two very red faced boys. And it was not due to the exertion from their fight…


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N.- Yay! here it is. and in chapter 8 i finally get to introduce two of my own OCs. Yura and Mix. they both are a little strange and hopefully in later chapters you will get to learn a slight bit more about them. i hope everyone loves them.**

**To chikkachoo- Hi! Yes Sasuke will have a pairing in this. dont worry he wont have unrequited love for Naruto or Sakura or something. that would be sad. he may not be in a more usual pairing but its one i like...so i decided to try it. but it wont come for a while.  
and Gaara just may end up throwing both of them out his window before it is all said and done. hee hee. and oops...i didnt mean to imply that. it was just meant to be 2 friends...ignore that. there wont be any narusasu in this stroy.  
about Gaara's nickname- panda is the one he was given when Sakura was in suna a long time before this story. Temari got puffles, sakura got pinky, and kankuro got pinocchio. but then in chap 3 Gaara called sakura blossom (he hasnt used it again yet because he isnt comfortable enough with others being around when he does it) and she said she'd give him one, unfortunaelt me and her neither can come up with a good nickname for him...so i simply fell back on his suna given one. but i do kind of agree with the panda thing. i love seeing little chibi gaara's in panda suits, but eventually i want to see new stuff. so i am sorry it had to be panda, but i couldnt think of anything esle. sorry. anyway thank you so much for reveiwing both chapter 6 and 7 and i hope you like how 8 turns out!**

**To HalfBloodPhoenix- Hey! you love my sasuke!? thank you! i was worried no one would. i'm glad that you do. and thank you so much for saying that about this being your senior year escape. i am honored. not to mention delighted beyond all things that i get to do that for you. so you are very very welcome! thank you for reviewing and good luck with senior year, it can be a monster at times. i hope you like this next chapter!**

**To xoLovelyEyesox- Hiya! you thought Naruto's jokes were funny? thank you! i wondered if it would irritate people because of how overused the orochimaru thing can get sometimes. but i wanted to at least throw it in there once...maybe one time later too ya never know. anyway yep! i seriously used it. they said i knew too much about anime and that i devoted a bit too much brain power and time to it and i told them it was simply a healthy hobby with a smidge of obsession. they all started laughing said that was a different way of looking at it and then moved on to something else, so it worked! thank you bunches for that! btw, i totally get the morning thing. i sometimes end up wearing something weird because my brain is fuzzled in the morning. but because of how usually i am with people i can most of the time get away with doing something silly like that...except for a few very outrageous times. then my friends laughed everytime they looked at me.  
and dont worry i will try to update everyday, cuz its exactly like you said. if a story goes too long un-updated the whole point of the story could be forgotten.  
and i am happy i made you hug your computer but...i'm also glad your parents didnt see. mine are already convinced theres no helping me anymore. i kid you not my mom honestly beleives my dad dropped me on my head or something when she wasnt looking because of how i turned out. but i dont mind, even if he did. i think i'm fine. ;) so...yeah anyway thanks again for reveiwing and i hope you like chapter 8!**

**alright guys well enjoy chapter 8 and please reveiw!  
Fanggirlx**

**Disclaimer: naruto and co...hm?...nope not mine.**

* * *

Sakura collapsed in her laughter. She could hardly breathe she was laughing so much.

Gaara watched her silently, waiting for her to collect herself.

He had sand ported them into the campus garden. More specifically the hedge maze in the center of the garden.

It had proven to be an hour's worth of entertainment for him last night exploring it as the rest of the world slept. So when making a hasty escape he'd thought of it.

There was a gazebo in the center hidden within the bushes themselves. And two bubbling fountains on each far side.

He and Sakura were very close to the gazebo.

"Oh god. Gaara. That…was fun."

He stared down at her.

She was sitting cross legged on the dirt path holding her sides as she laughed.

The scene brought a light feeling to him. Inside him.

"They're faces. Were so red." she said between snickers.

"And I think it really got them when you played along." she said still giggling.

He simply continued to stare at her, bemused.

"Thank you." she beamed at him.

A single nod was his reply.

Sakura then stuck her hands up towards him.

It reminded him of an infant asking for something.

He looked at her questionably.

"Help me up, please?"

The red head said nothing, just stuck his hand out for her to grip.

A tiny shock tingled up his arm when she took his hand.

Ignoring it he pulled her up.

But when she came up she came up closer than either anticipated.

They were almost nose to nose.

Her emerald met his jade.

Gaara felt his stomach knot up and his chest tighten. A feeling he was beginning to understand only came from Sakura.

It seemed she was holding her breath.

Silently the boy studied her face, curious.

Taking his hand that was not holding hers he hesitantly reached up and placed it on her cheek.

Sakura smiled tenderly at him and leaned into his touch, silently encouraging him.

Eyes wider than usual Gaara nervously moved his hand up. He began to timidly trace her features. Her nose. Her jaw line. Her eyes. Her cheeks. Gulping quietly he continued his hesitant caress on to her lips. Feeling their supple softness under his callused thumb, he met her eyes with a silent question.

'May I?'

He didn't understand his sudden desire to touch her lips. Nor his sudden thrill at touching her face. And he especially did not understand the quivering inside his body at the simple thought of touching his lips to hers. But it was there all the same.

A kiss.

He'd seen others do it.

Temari kissed people all the time.

Back then, seeing her and others do it, it had not looked that impressive. But now imagining himself performing such an act with Sakura Gaara felt excited. Eager.

He wanted to try. And he was asking if he could.

He only prayed she said yes.

For if she declined him he doubted he'd be able to comply with her wishes and not.

Fortunately a slight nod from her was the answer he got and it was all the answer he needed.

Sweet gods he was actually going to kiss Sakura.

He quivered as more heat pooled up inside his lower body at the mere thought.

Slowly he leaned closer.

Their noses brushed and Gaara nearly jumped.

Sakura giggled, breathlessly.

Meeting her gaze as he moved his hand to rest under chin he lifted her face towards his and leaned in ready to taste her.

"Whoa." a dark velvety feminine voice said from behind them.

Making them both jump apart, wide eyed and stunned as they stared at each other then to the newcomer who had interrupted them.

Gaara glared at the girl before them. How dare she! Now he'd lost his one and only chance! Now he'd never know what it would be like to kiss Sakura! There was no way that Sakura would ever allow such a thing again. She would never be lost in a moment such as this again. He studied this soon to be dead intruder.

That was when he noticed something twitch on top of the girls head.

An ear?

Up there?

"You have cat ears." Sakura likewise observed with a friendly smile.

The girl nodded, making her neck length dark gray hair sway.

"Yep. I have a tail too, see?" she smirked exposing tiny little cat fangs. A thin dark grey tail snaked out from behind her. It waved around in small slow circles.

"Cat ears and cat tail…but how?" Sakura asked as she came closer to the girl.

Said cat girl shrugged, "Cuz I'm a cat demon. Well…half of one anyway. Dad liked his human playthings."

Amusement flickered in her pale blue eyes as her observant gaze drifted from one blushing face to another. "I didn't mean to interrupt anything. I hadn't expected anyone else to be in this crazy thing." she waved one hand out indicating the hedge maze.

Sakura glanced back at Gaara as a dark blush spread on her porcelain cheeks.

"Um…its not a problem. I'm Sakura and this is Gaara. What's you're name?"

"Yura." she answered in her dark silky smooth voice.

"Nice to meet you." Sakura grinned.

"You too." Yura replied.

They shook hands then Yura cast her eyes on Gaara, "Nice to meet you too, handsome." Yura winked at him and then turned back to Sakura.

"So I guess I'll be seeing you around, you two love birds." Yura waved as she walked by them.

Sakura laughed nervously, "Oh no, we aren't love birds."

Yura tossed them a devilish grin over her shoulder. Slowly she turned back around, "Then what do you call it?"

"Um…I'm not sure."

Yura noticed the red head's gaze darken as he cast his glare to the ground.

"He doesn't talk much does he?" she asked with a small grin playing at her lips.

Sakura shook her head. "Nope Gaara is more the strong silent type most of the time."

"Those are always nice." Yura said with a grin. She eyed Gaara up and down a moment.

She then took the few necessary steps forward to close the gap between herself and Gaara.

"So if you aren't with her…what say you come with me? I'll finish what you're friend started." Yura purred in his ear.

Gaara scowled at her.

"No?" she asked with a slight laugh in her voice.

"Shame." she said casting him one last look of longing. "You're a cute one too. In that dark and creepy way."

Chuckling, she winked once again and turned to Sakura.

"Not love birds?" she asked one more time, her teasing grin still in place.

Sakura blushed, "Not love birds."

Glancing back at Gaara one last time she leaned close to Sakura and whispered, "Yet."

With that she walked a few steps away reached into a hedge pulled out a small brown shoebox and then hopped up over the hedges and out of sight.

Sakura stared after her a moment then turned back to Gaara who was suddenly very angry looking.

"Gaara?"

He said nothing, just glared at her a second longer before fading away in a cloud of sand.

"Hey! You can't just leave me in here!" she shouted after him.

But he was already gone. And she knew it.

Sighing heavily she picked a random direction and headed off in what she hoped was the direction of the exit.

--

"Arrgh!" Sakura shrieked as she once again found her way to the gazebo.

It was a nice gazebo.

Really it was. But she didn't want to keep coming back to it!

This was the fifth time she'd found her way to the damned thing!

Frustrated, tired, and more than a little hurt Sakura decided to give up for a while and just sit at the damned gazebo.

That's what it was now, the damned gazebo.

Stupid maze being too hard. Stupid Gaara leaving her. Stupid Yura walking up on them.

She sighed, stupid Sakura for almost kissing Gaara.

She stomped into the damned gazebo and was met with something she hadn't expected.

A guy. Another person in this crazy hedge maze at the damned gazebo?

He had long messy dark brown hair in a pony tail and some of his shaggy bangs fell over into his hazel eyes, which looked cloudy and unfocused.

He was wearing a hat on top of most of his hair.

"Hey…" he mumbled lazily.

Sakura stared at the boy, speechless.

"I was wonderin' when you'd give up." he said in his ever lazy voice.

"You mean you we're there the whole time?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah…"

"Oh." she said quietly to herself, then her shock of seeing such a strange boy in the middle of a maze quickly wore off and Sakura lost her temper, "You mean to tell me you just sat here and watched me tra la-la la-la by four times!"

He stared at her a moment, his hazy eyes studying her closely.

Letting out a long breath he asked, "You…were singing?"

"No I wasn't singing!"

"But you said…you tra la la-ed." he said staring down at the ground in thought. He looked back up at her. "That's singing…isn't it?"

"Not always!"

"Oh."

Sakura stood there angrily glaring at the boy who stared back at her with fairly empty eyes.

After what seemed like an eternity he asked her, "Are you mad, pink one?"

"Yes I'm mad! You just let me keep walking around in circles!"

"It's a square maze. You couldn't walk in circles." was his lazy argument.

"Fine, you sat there and watched me walk in frigging squares!!"

He shrugged, "I thought…you knew what you were doing."

"Did I look like I knew what I was doing?!"

"Would I have thought you did if you didn't?"

"No!" she paused, "Wait. What?"

He chuckled.

"Exactly."

"Exactly what?"

"That's my point."

Sakura shook her head in confusion and placed two fingers on the bridge of her nose to pinch it, "Wait, stop. What is your point?"

This guy was giving her a headache. Fast.

He sat there a minute.

Sakura waited and finally after growing impatient she snapped her fingers near his face.

"Hellooo?" she called.

"What? I was waiting like you said."

Sakura's eye twitched "Say what?"

"I said I was-"

"I know what you said!"

"Then why did you ask?" he shrugged.

"Just please tell me. What's your point?"

"What point?" he questioned, looking genuinely confused.

"You said exactly. And that it was your point."

"Oh."

She waited. But all there was on his side was more silence. Probably static, Sakura thought bitterly.

"What is your problem?!" she screamed.

"I'm not the one with the problem, oh lost one."

That deflated her fast.

"But, aren't you lost too?"

"Nah." he slowly shook his head once.

"Then why are you here?"

"Why not?" he shrugged.

Sakura stood staring at him, mouth slightly agape as he sat there completely at ease.

Looking at him in wonder she asked quietly. "What are you?"

"Mix."

"What?"

"I'm Mix."

"Mix what?"

"Mix is my name."

"Oh. Well nice to meet you…sort of." she watched him smile crookedly at her.

"You too." he replied.

She giggled, "You know, I asked what you were, not who."

"Oh."

After a moment he replied, "I'm Mix."

Sakura sighed, "Yes, I know that's who you are."

"That's what I am too." he answered.

"Oh, alright. I get it. Mixed of what?"

"Mixed up what?" he furrowed his brows in confusion.

"No. What are you mixed of? What makes you?"

He pondered it a moment.

Finally he smiled and said, "Blood, muscle, and bone mostly. A couple organs. Some other stuff…shit what else is in a body?…" his answer trailed off as he began to think about what made up a body, Sakura guessed. But with this guy it was just hard to tell what was actually going on inside his head.

Sakura shook her head and laughed, "No silly. You said you were a mix. I was asking what made up that mix."

"Oh." after his apparent trademark pause, he answered, "I lied then. I am sorry. I am not a mix."

"B-but you said you were a mix when I asked what you were." Sakura argued.

"No." he shook his head slowly. "I said I am Mix. That's what I am." The crazy boy then smiled triumphantly, "Ah. Then I did not lie." he said with a nod.

"But that's who you are, not what you are." Sakura argued.

"Can I be anything more then who I am as what I am? If I am Mix can I be anything but Mix?"

She stared at him a long while. Eyes wide with disbelief.

"Are you even aware I am talking?" she asked with narrow eyes.

"Are you?" he countered.

"Of course I am. I'm saying it."

"But are you aware of what you say?"

"Well duh. I'm always aware of what I say. I said it, how could I not be aware of what I said?"

"Exactly." he answered as he leaned further into his bench.

"Oh no. Not that again." she groaned.

"Not what?"

Huffing, she threw herself down onto a bench, "Nevermind."

"I never do." he said with a slow smile.

"Are you doing drugs?" she asked after a moment.

"Right now?" the boy asked with a chuckle in his voice.

"Forget it."

"What?" he asked glancing at her.

She smirked, "Exactly."

Slowly a grin spread over his features, "Aaahhh. You're catching on."

"Yes, I think so, but to what I'm not sure."

"Exactly…" he chuckled lowly.

After a short while the strange boy said, "You lied."

"Look, Mix ,or whatever your name is-"

"It is Mix."

"Okay. Look Mix, I have no idea what you have said to me at all, as in through this whole conversation. I have no way of knowing if and when I lied."

"But I do."

"Okay. Fine. Then how did I lie?"

"You said you were aware of what you said."

"Yes and I was."

"You said always."

"Yes. And again I say if I am saying it how can I not be aware of what I am saying?"

He locked eyes with her and grinned, "Exactly."

"Oh lord!" she dropped her head into her palms.

"No need to call me that. I'm brilliant but not miraculous."

"No, Mix you really are. It's a miracle you have made it this far in life."

"Thank you." he said as his lip trembled making him appear to be on the verge of tears, "That was a beautiful thing to say."

"Uh, huh. Sure."

"So are you going to apologize soon?" Mix asked later as minutes ticked by.

"Apologize for what? Lying? Yeah sure. I'm sorry I lied to you, Mix." Sakura said in a toneless voice.

"Thank you, apology accepted. But I was not talking about to me."

"Then who?" she asked deciding to just disregard his little statement about it not being his apology even though he accepted it anyway. She couldn't afford to distract him anymore than he already did himself.

"Your friend."

Sakura gasped. Did he mean Gaara?

"W-what did you say?"

"You are aware of what you say."

"We've established that, Mix. Rewind to what you were just saying."

"There is no rewind. Time can only go forward in life."

Sakura felt her eyebrow twitch in anger.

"Yes, I know. But…okay fine. Can you repeat what you just said?"

"Of course. There is no rewind. Time can-"

"I meant the thing before that!"

"But you said-"

"I don't care what I said! Just please for the love of waffles! Please, just tell me what you were saying about my friend."

"Oh that...Sure. You need to apologize to your friend."

"But I haven't lied to Gaara and that's what we're talking about aren't we?" she honestly wasn't sure anymore. This Mix guy was appropriately named. He definitely mixed people up.

"Nah. You lied to me. You didn't lie to him. You did to him what you lied to me about."

"Okay pause. What?"

"No pause. Time keeps moving, life keeps moving; whether we want it to or not."

"Okay, okay I get it. We can't mess with time. Just tell me what I did to Gaara."

"But you should know."

"But I don't."

"Which is why you had to apologize to me."

"Huh?"

Mix stared at her.

Sakura's head was spinning.

He was talking in circles! The frigging maze was easier than this!

With a huff Sakura sat back slumped in her bench and tried to figure out what Mix was going on about.

She had to apologize to him for lying. What she lied about is what she did to Gaara and what she should apologize to Gaara for?

But what did she lie to Mix about again? Not saying something?

"What did I apologize to you for again?" she asked sheepishly.

Mix simply snorted, then mumbled to himself, "And she said she was aware of what she was saying…"

He closed his eyes and folded his hands behind his head. Once his head was resting where he wanted it, he remained quiet.

Sakura stared at him blankly. Absently repeating his words in her mind. She was aware of what she was saying…that's it!

That's what she had to apologize to Mix for. So she had to apologize to Gaara because…because of what she said?

Sakura gasped.

Oh no.

"No." she whispered covering her mouth with her fingertips.

Mix slowly opened one eye to watch her.

"Oh thank you, Mix. You helped me see that I've made a huge mistake! I have to go fix this right now!"

She stood and raced out of the damned gazebo.

Mix smirked and slowly closed his eye again letting out a long slow sigh. "Exactly."

* * *

**don't worry guys, they'll fix things! well bye until next time! btw, i hope mix didnt confuse anyone, he almost confused me as i was writing him. silly mix...  
Fanggirlx**


	9. Chapter 9

****

A.N.-

Hey everyone! First off, I just want apologize for how late in the day I am getting this out. I had it ready way earlier but either my computer was going nuts or fanfiction was, either way I couldn't upload my new chapter. But I did at least manage to get it out today so finally Chapter 9 is here! Yay!  
Now I just have to say that I had so much fun with this chapter. I got to finally explore a little more with the team seven relationship and I had fun doing that. Maybe too much fun…oh well. I hope everyone loves how chapter 9 turned out!

To Sadistic kunoichi-13- Yes I am definitely putting Mix in more. And eventually his girlfriend. She's crazier than he is if you can believe that. But I am very, very happy that you like him. I put a lot of time into making Mix and his group ( they haven't come yet)and it is nice to know that it worked out in the end. Thank you so much for reviewing and I hope you continue to enjoy my story!

To HalfBloodPhoenix- yeah Mix can be confusing. J but that's how I wanted him. Lol Sakura was a bit of an idiot to not even think of how Gaara would feel. But you'll see why she did that at least a little in this next chapter. She wasn't trying to hurt him. She just doesn't always think before she speaks. Anyway, thank you for reviewing and I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

To itachi2011- yep. Mix likes to confuse people I think. And don't worry if you only read it 7 times to get it you're doing better than me. It took me nearly twice as much and I was the one writing it! Lol yes, even I his writer/creator was a victim of Mix's. thank you for reviewing and I hope you enjoy how my next chapter goes!

To superme383- thank you so much! And I just love your long review. The longer the better, seriously. So thank you.  
I'm glad you liked my oro jokes in chapter 7 I had to squeeze some in to my story at least once.  
Onto chapter 8...lol! You are funny. I laughed hen reading your review thank you for that. I'm glad you liked the waffle thing I wondered if anyone would notice it. Frozen waffles are sakura's favorite food in this story (she fought the plastic to get her precious waffles in the first chapter) but waffles to her are like ramen to Naruto. Besides it just sounds funny when someone shouts for the love of waffles. But if you want to know, I have found its even funnier when people shout for the love of donuts instead. My friend did it in class once and everyone was laughing at him, even the teacher. Not sure why, but he's done both and donuts got a bigger laugh. Wonder why…oh well.  
Yeah Mix is definitely hard to follow, I had to stop a few times writing him and stare at it like, 'wait what did I just write?' hee hee. It made me feel kind of silly because I was the one writing it and I confused myself tons of times before it was done. So I too agree with sakura the maze would definitely be easier.  
Thank you! I love responding. Its fun! The reviews I get, to me, are the best part of writing and so I just love seeing what everyone thinks. Plus sometimes when I'm lucky I get to learn a little more about who my readers are. that's always really neat. So if you're weird for liking being responded to then I am weird for liking being reviewed to because they always make me feel special too.  
Thank you! I try not to put too much in a single one but sometimes I start writing and can't stop I'm having so much fun.  
Thanks for not killing Yura. She's not bad, a little naughty but really she just has awful timing. J and I do need Yura she has a special purpose for being in my story, and its not to continuously break up Gaara and Sakura from kissing. Then I just may let you kill her, special purpose or not. hee hee.  
I'm ecstatic that my review is the longest review you've given. That makes me feel warm and fuzzy. So thank you for that too.  
Lol the longer the better…wait, that came out wrong.  
You had pancakes for breakfast? No way me too! Aren't they just the greatest? Wanna know something weird? I love to but peanut butter on mine. Instead of butter, I put PB.  
The beach rocks but I bet it'll be fun to go back to school and have everyone stare at you cuz of your smexy tan. Have fun with that!  
And last but so not least thanks! You're pretty friggin awesome yourself, superme383! Thank you tons for reviewing I cant wait for more and I hope you enjoy my next chapter.

To xoLovelyEyesox- sorry. Brain pains are no fun. You stopped and said wait what while reading? I did the exact thing while writing. I got so lost in the vortex that was Mix's words quite a few times actually. And thank you I try to do new and creative things. (But some old things are good too so I toss those in everynow and then as well)  
Bows to applauding. Thank you thank you! I'd like to thank the- no I wont give a speech but seriously the appluase is much appreciated. I never got that before. hee hee. Oh I used to hate summer reading with a passion! I used to hide my book at the beginning of the summer leave myself one clue (cuz I forget things really easy) how to find it on my computer and then when it got close to school starting back I would check my notes I keep on my computer about things I'll need for the next year. I'd see the clue go oh yeah and have a blasty blast looking for it. It made reading it slightly more bearable. My friends said that that was the strangest thing they'd ever heard of. I just told them they were jealous they didn't do it. Book day huh? Like with college classes where you get books a few days early. Guess your high school is preping you for 'the college world'. hee hee.  
Lol! Alarm clocks are evil. Not because they wake you up. No, they have saved my butt many a time by doing that. But, it's the way the wake you up. That sound is by far the worst! I finally got one of those radio ones with a cd player so now I wake up to my favorite song blaring into my face.(it might not stay my favorite song for long…perhaps I should switch it to least favorite.)  
I'm proud of you too. J not mismatching socks is hard. I usally wind up wearing at least one mismatched set a week. (I just hate turning on the lights in the morning. It is so annoyingly bright when I just want to sleep more in peaceful darkness)  
Lol! Thank you! I love seeing the emails that say I have a new review. And don't worry about those small bouts of insanity. A little insanity brings surprises and whats life without surprises? Well it's a lot more boring but also with a lot less heart attack victims.  
And yes! I can walk straight-most of the time sometimes walls just reach out and get me(or signs- I literally stopped for a stop sign once while walking cuz my face decided to get acquainted with it real well) and I am fairly sure I can write ok so yes I am fine! Thank you doctor xoLovelyEyesox I was worried for a while there that I had suffered trauma from several head injuries. Hee hee.  
I'm glad you loved chapter 8 and now I hope you love chapter 9 too! I look forward to 'talking' to you again cuz yeah its super special awesome that we are doing this. lol. Its fun. Thanks for going along with it with me. J

To JPLteen- its alright better late than never I always say (unless you're an ambulance) I'm glad that you liked chapters 6 and 7! You liked the darkness? Good. I was a little worried that it had just you know come out of no where with such a pretty much otherwise happy fic. I mean I have a little angst/drama tossed in but Sakura's past…well I worried it wouldn't go over well. So thank you. I'm not worried anymore.  
Mix confused you too? He's crazy isn't he? Yeah he got me too. I had to stop several times while writing and just sit there and read what he'd said over and over to try and follow it. Sad huh? Oh well.  
Thank you for the hint about Hinata, next chapter I have her in let me know if I fixed her okay? Id appreciate it greatly. Shy people are hard for me to write so all the help I get is wonderful.  
I am so so so happy you said that! Most entertaining? Really? oh my god thank you! You have no idea how much that means to me. And I will definitely keep writing, I'm having way too much fun writing this to quit but it really helps to know that others are loving it too. Thank you for reviewing and I hope you like how chapter 9 goes!

To chikkachoo- yeah…Yura has horrible timing huh? Mix mixed you up? He lived up to his name then. Lol. He's crazy and he was really confusing to write but I'm really happy with how he turned out. Yura will show up more later and I'll get to have fun with her being the sassy/naughty cat girl. Woo! Cant wait for that. I'm glad you like my OCs. I have a couple more I'm planning to toss in and I'm hoping since Mix and Yura went over well they will too. And no worries Yura may tease Gaara but she's meant for someone else…and eventually Sakura will get her kiss from Gaara, I promise. J what would a gaasaku fic be without them kissing? btw I love your music choices, I am surprised that you keep naming songs I listened to while I wrote certain parts (to get me in the mood of how it should go-each part in the story has like two or three songs I use to 'inspire' me). Its really fun to see how others kind of think the same way I do. But watch out it could be dangerous to think like me, my mind has gotten me into tons of trouble in the past. Lol.  
Thank you for reviewing and I look forward to hearing from you again! I hope you enjoy how this next chapter turns out! Wanna play a game with me? If so, see if you can guess what songs I listened to for this next chapter. So far you've been right! I will tell you I listened to three songs okay? Good luck! I can't wait to see if you get them. If you don't want to pay that's ok. It was still cool that you got the others. Thanks!

Thank you all for reading my fic and thank you specially to those who are reviewing. You all hold a special place in my heart! Anyway…Enjoy the story guys!!

Fanggirlx ;)

****

Disclaimer

: Naruto is not mine.

* * *

Sakura raced all over the campus searching but she couldn't find Gaara anywhere. It had taken her another hour just to get out of that stupid maze. But at least after leaving that strange Mix guy she didn't end back up at the 'damned gazebo' where he probably still sat waiting for god only knows what.

Which was good because another run in with him and she would have become brain dead. Then she'd have been a walking zombie trying to find Gaara. Not that she was getting very far with that whole finding Gaara thing. Heck a walking zombie may have had better luck than her!

When that boy wanted to disappear he sure did it, and pretty damn well if she the person who'd been searching for him for hours said so herself. Which she did, adamantly in fact. Even with all her searching and calling for him she couldn't find Gaara. She 'd been checking everywhere on campus she could possibly think of. He was no where to be found. No where!

Not knowing what else to do she rushed for the boy dorms. Maybe he'd gone back to his room.

Sakura gasped. Why hadn't she thought of that first!?

When she reached the dormitory she almost crashed through the building door in her hurry to reach Gaara, fortunately Shino opened it for her in time.

Wait…Shino?

She'd have to come back and say hi to him later and to thank him. But right now Gaara was the only one she was worrying about.

She plowed down the hallway almost bumping into Kiba who was getting ready to take Akamaru for a walk.

"Hey watch it, Sakura! We're walking here!" he shouted after her.

"Sorry, no time!" she yelled over her shoulder just before she reached dorm eight and burst into it.

Her eyes met blue.

Very wide startled blue eyes.

"S-sakura?"

Naruto.

A very naked Naruto.

Shrieking she threw herself against the wall, hiding her face in embarrassment.

Chuckling, Naruto teased, "God, Sakura, I knew you missed me but throwing yourself at me like that? Really? Come on. Seriously?"

"Naruto, its not like that and you know it! You baka! Put pants on or something!!"

"But its my room. I can walk around naked if I do so desire, Sakura." Naruto said with a sly smile.

"No you can't."

Relief flooded her when she heard Sasuke's voice behind her.

"Pants. On. Now." Sasuke bit out.

Naruto huffed but otherwise remained silent. Sakura could only hope it was because he was obeying the Uchiha's command.

Then a hand was resting on her shoulder.

"You can stop raping the wall now, Sakura. Naruto has gone to make himself decent."

From his room's section Naruto shouted, "There ain't nothing indecent about what I was showing!"

Rolling his eyes Sasuke turned Sakura around.

He smirked at her.

"Your face is really red…were you actually looking?" he asked surprised.

"No!! I was running!" Sakura shouted swatting his shoulder.

"Hey." he warned her for smacking him. Then he noticed the tears pooling in her eyes.

"Sakura? What's wrong?"

"Something's wrong with Sakura?" Naruto shouted from his room as he struggled to get his left leg out of his right leg hole and into his left leg hole.

He hopped back and forth a moment or two and then fell flat on his face.

Grumbling he quickly fixed his pants and, foregoing wasting time finding a shirt, rushed to Sakura's side.

"What's wrong, Saka?" his blue eyes wide with worry.

Sasuke studied her, concerned with the fact that she was crying. He didn't like for her to cry. Most girls he didn't care, they could cry if they wanted, it was probably over something insignificant anyway. But if Sakura cried the idiot who made it happen was as good as dead. Her tears were not insignificant. She'd shed enough in her lifetime and he despised the fact that many of them were wasted on his sorry ass.

Shaking that line of thought away he met Naruto's gaze. A single nod told him the blond was thinking along the same basic terms. She'd cried enough in life, the lucky bastard who did this was a dead man walking. Or running if he knew what was good for him.

Sakura hiccupped a few times fighting her tears valiantly even as a few rolled down her cheeks and then she couldn't hold them back anymore.

"Oh guys, I've done something horrible!" she wailed as she collapsed into tears. Literally.

Fortunately, Sasuke caught her easily and carried her to his bed since it was the closest.

Naruto squatted down in front of her, his hands resting warmly on her knees, while Sasuke sat down on the bed beside her with an arm around her trembling shoulders.

"Saka, what are you talking about?" Naruto asked.

"I-we-then-she-gone-maze-lost-Mix-bad, very bad." she rambled quickly through stuttering breaths.

"Okay…yeah I caught none of that. Mind repeating it…but the whole thing this time? And maybe slower?" Naruto said poking her cheek playfully, hoping to make her smile.

It worked…kind of. The smile he got was so weak it was almost not there at all, but at least it was there he figured.

"After we left you guys here." Sakura began.

"Yeah, thanks for that." Naruto mumbled. This time she smiled a little bigger.

"Anyway, after you left." Sasuke prompted gently as he shot Naruto a glare over Sakura's head. Naruto grinned.

As Sakura wiped her eyes Naruto shot him a look right back.

She giggled softly.

"You guys are such babies." she muttered.

"Nuh-uh. He started it, Saka! I'm innocent this time I swear it."

"That's what you say every time, loser." Sasuke remarked.

Naruto growled, "Who asked you anyway, chicken butt!"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "Chicken butt?"

Naruto laughed, "That's what your hair looks like and you know it."

Sasuke reached for Naruto's throat but Sakura stopped him with mere words. Her voice sounded so sad he couldn't not listen.

"Guys."

They both froze and looked at her.

"This routine only works with small problems. Pretend fights only distract me when its not a big deal. But thanks anyways."

Sasuke muttered, "Who's pretending? He said my hair looked like a chicken butt."

Naruto stuck his tongue out at Sasuke who caught it with two fingers.

"Ahhhh! Aw aw! 'eh 'oh! 'eh 'oh 'ahay!" Naruto shouted trying to get Sasuke to release his tongue.

With a smirk Sasuke let go and returned his attention to Sakura, "So why is this such a big deal then?"

"I upset Gaara." she whispered.

That caught Naruto's attention bringing him up and out from his mischievous actions of exacting his plan for revenge on Sasuke for grabbing his tongue so hard.

"How?"

"Ummm…well, he was showing a side he wouldn't usually."

"You mean he has more than one side to him." Sasuke muttered dryly.

Sakura smacked his arm again. "Yes, he does as a matter of fact and I think I hurt his feelings. I didn't mean to. I just…I was so surprised to find that girl there. And then her question was so blunt and out of no where. And she had just walked up on us scaring me and I just said something, anything. It just blurted out. I always do that. I hate it. But this time I didn't think it was such a bad thing to say, though. And now I see it was a bad thing because it may have hurt Gaara's feelings. And I never wanted to do that! Never!" she buried her face in her hands as sobs wracked her body once more.

"Sakura, it will turn out okay. If anyone can fix something like this it would be you." Naruto said gently.

"Yeah, and if the baka refuses to hear you out we'll deal with him until he will." Sasuke added.

Naruto nodded, "Yeah we'll knock that guy around till he will listen to you!"

Sakura giggled, "Oh, so you two want to add your deaths to my 'Bad Things I've Caused' list. Is that it?" she muttered.

Naruto puffed out his chest, "Aw, Sakura don't be like that. We'd take him out for you. Your love would give us strength. Believe it!"

Sasuke sighed at Naruto's idiocy.

Gently the black haired boy took her chin and pulled her face around to meet his.

"Look, I don't know what you said. I'm sure I don't want to. Sounds like an awkward situation. Alright? But if you know it was the wrong thing to say just apologize the best you can and then it will be on him whether or not he accepts it." he whispered to her.

Unfortunately for the Uchiha who had been hoping to have that little speech go unnoticed by the blond Naruto heard it and piped up adding. "Yeah, and like I said if anyone can apologize well enough to fix something its you. You're good at making people feel better."

Sasuke nodded his agreement.

"You guys are so sweet. Do you know that?" she asked with a tiny giggle.

Naruto leaned in towards her and licked her cheek on one side just as Sasuke leaned down and kissed her other.

Sakura's eyes doubled in size and her face grew bright red.

"Guys…"

"That used to cheer you up all the time." Naruto grinned.

Sasuke smirked, "Yeah, and how can you cheer Gaara up if you are so depressed?"

"The answer is you can't." Naruto continued.

"So we're making it our mission to cheer you up." Sasuke added.

"So you will be ready to cheer Gaara up when you find him." Naruto finished.

Sakura sighed and dropped her head back onto Sasuke's shoulder and gripped Naruto's hand that rested on knee still.

"Wow. I have missed you two so much. You have no idea. Thank you both."

Sasuke kissed her cheek again, "Its fine." he leaned in close to her ear and whispered, "And I missed you too."

A smile danced on her lips.

Naruto suddenly pulled Sakura out of Sasuke's hold and down into his lap where he proceeded to kiss her cheek as well.

"I missed you too, Saka. And don't worry about thanking us. Just get happy again. You smile is all I want for payment." he grinned, "And maybe some ramen." he added as he poked her side.

Naruto's eyes grew wide.

"Hold up! I have an idea!"

He hopped up with Sakura still cradled in his arms and handed her over to Sasuke.

"I'm not a rag doll you know!" Sakura argued.

Sasuke snuggled her as Naruto kissed her nose.

"But you are." Sasuke said.

"Yeah, Saka-chan. You're our rag doll." Naruto winked at her.

The blond then dashed over to his room and then for the door.

"Keep her here, if you can handle that, stupid." Naruto called to Sasuke as he pulled on a shirt and ran out of the room.

"Just don't get lost and keep her waiting long, idiot!" Sasuke called after him.

Naruto's laughter was the only clue that he'd heard him.

With a grin on his face Sasuke turned his gaze back to her.

"So just how should I further cheer you up, Miss Haruno?" Sasuke asked with a devilish light to his eyes.

Laughing lightly she just shook her head and fell back in his arms.

"I'm glad you are like this now, Sasuke."

"Um…thank you?" he said looking at her with amusement in his onyx eyes.

"No, no. Its nothing against the old you, really. I know you were going through a hard time. But now, I honestly believe that if you lost everyone important to you again you'd handle it differently. Maybe not lock the whole world away again."

Sasuke pulled her close to him pressing her back to his chest as he hugged her tightly. He dropped his chin onto her shoulder and whispered, "If its all the same to you I'd rather not talk about you dieing. Alright? Now, how about we come up with a way for you to fix things with Gaara while the loud one is gone?"

Sakura thought about what he said. Was about to ask if he had any ideas when his words clicked.

"Hey wait a minute!" she exclaimed.

"Don't do that with me here on your shoulder. You're practically screaming in my ear."

"Sorry, sorry. I was just so surprised to hear you say that. I said people important to you, and you said me!"

"Well yeah. And no I'm not admitting anything about that baka Naruto or that artist."

"Oh you know you love him and Sai." she teased.

Sasuke leaned in and kissed her neck.

"Not as much, Sakura. Not nearly as much."

Squealing happily, she turned in his arms and locked her arms around his neck.

"You are being so strange today. But I really like it." she giggled.

With a light blush he shrugged, "Yeah well I figured that this was a chance for a new start, you know? I may not turn into prince charming or a model friend or anything. But I figured at least to those I actually like I don't have to be a douche."

Sakura laughed, "Nice new philosophy. Even if it is like years and years late."

"What are you saying?" he asked with narrow eyes, though a smirk played at his lips.

"I'm saying its about time, you idiot. The mean you was getting old anyway." she said smacking the back of his head.

"Well." he huffed in mock anger. "You sure know just what to say to kill a guy's ego don't you?"

"Yes." she laughed snuggling her cheek against his. "I am the master of destroying egos." she teased, proudly as she tapped his nose with her index finger.

"You certainly are." replied a dark voice from behind them.

Sakura turned around with a gasp.

Standing in the door way was Gaara! A very angry Gaara…

"Gaara!" she exclaimed, shocked.

Glaring he, snarled at her before disappearing yet again.

Behind him apparently Naruto had just returned.

He met eyes with Sasuke.

"You always fuck things up don't you, baka!" he shouted.

"For your information, I didn't do anything!" Sasuke snapped.

"Yeah right! Sakura, what happened!?"

She just sat motionless, staring at the place Gaara had last been.

Naruto slowly came over to her and handed her a plate of freshly cooked frozen waffles.

"Well this might have worked…" he mumbled.

Her eyes met his, and Naruto almost lost himself in her sadness.

"Sakura….?" he asked hesitantly.

Tears began pouring from her eyes again as she flung herself into the blonde's arms.

He caught her and held her tenderly.

"Please…please don't cry like this, Sakura. We'll fix everything. Don't worry." Naruto promised.

Sad himself because he was honestly at a loss for what to do, he locked eyes with Sasuke.

Sasuke, slightly sad as well simply shook his head and rubbed her back soothingly.

"I'm sorry, Sakura." he said quietly.

"What now?" Naruto asked him as he held their distraught friend up while she continued to sob.

Sasuke shook his head. He didn't know.

Sakura suddenly jerked away from Naruto's hold.

"I have to find him! Now he'll think the absolute worst! I promised him things! Now he'll think I broke them!" she gasped "I'll be his next Yashamaru! No! I can't let that happen to him!" she dashed to the door and out of it calling back to the two boys, "Thank you so much for trying to help me but I think I have to do this on my own this time!"

Naruto and Sasuke stared after her, shocked.

"She's gone." Naruto said quietly, "She left to fix her problem on her own."

Naruto clenched his fists, "She's been away from me for so long…she doesn't need me to fix her problems anymore…"

Sasuke didn't say a word he just sat staring at the floor.

"What if…Sasuke, what if…what if she doesn't need me at all anymore?" Naruto asked horrified.

Sasuke shrugged, "What about it?" he tried to play it cool, but on the inside he'd just been having them same horrifying thought.

"It always made me feel so strong…so great to help her…or to save her…I never once minded doing it. I actually looked for chances where I could be her hero."

Sasuke nodded, "It was something about the way she looked at you after you did save her. It…melted everything else away." His eyes grew. He hadn't meant to say that! It slipped out!

Frantically he jerked his eyes up to Naruto's to see what the blonde would say. But he was still just staring at the doorway, only now a rueful smile on his face.

Naruto laughed humorlessly, "You always got to be her hero when we were growing up. But then when you left…suddenly she was coming to me. It was great. I was worried when you came back that she would instantly revert back to worshiping you or something. You know? But she didn't. She kept things the same…just some how involved you in it as well."

"Yeah…I figured you'd all hate my guts."

"We should have." Naruto retorted.

Sasuke smirked at him and then glanced at the door.

"So she's solving her own problems now." Naruto mumbled.

"Seems that way huh?" Sasuke muttered.

"We should just leave her be and let her do that shouldn't we?" Naruto continued.

"Its probably for the best." Sasuke agreed.

A long silence stretched between them.

After revealing so much, so quickly they didn't know what else to say.

What did one really say after admitting the things that they'd just admitted?

Suddenly Naruto gasped.

"She said she'd be his next Yashamaru!"

"Yeah, and?"

"Gaara was hurt so much by Yashamaru that his demon took over and Gaara just let him. Yashamaru was killed! When he's angry Gaara is blind to anything and anyone. And he's angry, right?"

"Seemed like he was." Sasuke nodded, a grim frown coming on his face.

"And she's …" Naruto trailed off and he gasped. Just as Sasuke finally realized the implications of what Naruto was saying.

"Sakura!" both boys shouted in unison.

Naruto was on his feet and out the door in seconds flat.

Sasuke was on his feet and then on the floor in seconds flat.

He glanced down at his feet.

His tennis shoe laces had been tied together!

Naruto!

"BAKA!!" he shouted as he angrily ripped his shoe strings apart.

Naruto heard Sasuke's angry bellow and laughed to himself as he continued running his smiling face instantly going serious.

'Please, please be okay, Sakura. Just hold on till we find you!'


	10. Chapter 10

**A.N.- hi guys! here is chapter 10! i hope everyone loves it! **

**To xoLovelyEyesox- Thank you a good dose of drama is always nice. And no, thank goodness you didn't read the Mix part today. One Mix encounter a week is more than enough I believe. And yep I seriously did that. He got me all confoozeled.  
I know exactly what you're saying with the summer reading. Mine were always morbid and depressing or just plain bogus. It was like their lives sucked monkey butt when the book started and by the end all that had really changed was that now their life sucked gorilla butt. (Gorilla butts equal worse cuz gorilla butts are bigger, hee hee) you flipped it off? O-o. do alarm clocks have eyes? I sure hope not, scary thought to have the thing I constantly snap and yell at to be watching me…if so yours is gonna be mad at you. Umm hmm. You might want to apologize. jk. If you apologized to your alarm clock you'd really worry people. Though it can't be any different than apologizing to things when you drop them. I do that. Oh gosh. Maybe I should start apologizing to my clock!  
You get up before the sun!? what are you a rooster! Why? Why would you do that! The sun is there to tell us its time to get up. Why beat it to the punch of its purpose?  
Hey me too! Mine matched! I cheered and my brother walked by and looked at me like I was an idiot, I told him why and he said yep, you really are as stupid as you can get. When he was walking away I yelled after him nuh uh I could get stupider so ha! He called back , congrats you just did. I felt really really dumb. But we laughed about it later. He wouldn't stop teasing me though. And yeah I seriously did and what was worse was I wasn't alone. It is bad enough to actually do something that dumb. Its even worse if someone sees you do it. So anyway…to keep this conversation going you started school today right? How did that go? Anything exciting? Do nuns really teach you at catholic school? Well I hope you enjoy chapter 10! Thanks for reviewing/talking! **

**To itachi2011- gasp-a-lasp? Omg! that's awesome! I love that. You're funny. I'd like to use that if you don't mind. That would trip my friends out for sure.  
Just you wait and see I am hoping it'll be good. I made Gaara do something in this chapter that I never thought I would but it somehow wormed its way in and I liked it. So it stayed. You really like Naruto and Sasuke doing that? Me too. I think its cute. Thanks for reviewing and I hope you like chapter 10!**

**To chikkachoo- great! Thank you for playing my game! Aw no inspiration? Actually I did listen to I wanted you. I also listened to The Chase by Kill Hannah and Even Angel's Fall by Jessica Riddle. I did however listen to Never too Late when writing the first part of chapter 10. I used a bunch of songs with this one though. Two by Westlife one called Loneliness (I think) and the other Why do I love you then I listened to Great White Coma by Sunstreak. I listened to one more, can you guess what it was? I hope so its neat how you can. Sandman…I like it. Do you think that would make a good nickname for Sakura to use on Gaara later in the story? And yeah I know Sakura cries like all the time in the show and it annoys me sometimes because she's getting emotional when she should be getting in the action. But I still love her! And even though I told myself I wouldn't have her be all weepy she does tend to cry a lot when it comes to Gaara. Maybe it just means she likes him a lot. I dunno. Spaghetti is awesome! And no your review is fine. You like them? You thought they were sweet right? I did. Sweet was what I was going for with them this time. Though with Sakura being so sad and Gaara hurt it is really sad too isn't it? Yes hopefully the next chapter will be more romantic and if it isn't 11 definitely will be! Believe it! hee hee. Anyway thanks for reviewing and playing my game with me! I love that you are. Good luck with guessing my last song for this chapter. I hope telling you the others made it easier. Enjoy chapter 10! **

**To HalfBloodPhoenix- you think so? I thought so. They really were sweet I really like how they're relationship is turning out (and by relationship i just mean friends)  
Anyway I know me too! I wanted to hug him so badly!  
...fair is foul and foul is fair...? What? You're right! That doesn't make any sense. In fact that almost sounds like something Mix would say. lol. I hope you like chapter 10 (I think its sweet too in its own weird way) and thank you for reviewing!**

**To JPLteen- Maybe conflict for a little while. I'm not sure. I wonder how it'll work out too. XD And thank you so much! Greatest fanfic ever?! That made me blush. Really thank you bunches. I hope you like how chapter 10 turns out! Thank you for reveiwing!**

**Thank you everybody! Enjoy this next chapter!  
Fanggirlx**

**Disclaimer: naruto? not mine. :)**

* * *

Gaara was beside himself with anger.

No. Anger was not a strong enough word.

Fury, perhaps?

It didn't matter! He was…

He didn't know anymore.

He wanted to hate Sakura. For her betrayal. For her lies.

He should kill her. Make an example of her.

But he couldn't. He couldn't even pretend to kill her so as to help relieve some of his anger!

He'd begin to picture crushing her fragile body with his sand and then he'd suddenly feel sick. Or he'd imagine her with tears streaming down her face as she begged him for her life. That brought him pain, not the calming joy it normally would.

This didn't make any sense!

Yes, he may not have been a mass murderer any longer but some habits died hard.

His hard to kill habit was…well, was killing. That was what made him hurt less in situations like these. It was what calmed him down.

Every now and then someone would push his wrath to new heights and he'd get rid of them. Usually he did it discreetly so that the rest of the village didn't raise questions. But when a person just disappeared from the village most people knew why anyway. They just weren't brave enough to say anything to him about it.

He didn't care.

Killing had been his way of coping.

But then…oh then a flashy medic-nin with pink hair and tempting ideals traipsed her way into his village and sweet talked him into finding new ways.

One being talk it out with her.

It had worked wonderfully. But that had been before he knew her true self! Before he'd known that Sakura Haruno was a lying back stabbing double-crosser just as Shukaku had warned!

Damn her for letting the demon be right! Now he'd never hear the end of it from that creature…

But what confused him beyond all else was despite how angry he was, despite all of his fury boiling inside him…he felt saddened by this discovery as well, if not more.

He was sad that she hadn't truly wanted to be his friend. And that she had simply been in it to 'destroy his ego'.

_Good job, Haruno. _He thought bitterly. _It wasn't like I had that much to begin with._

So why go out of her way to destroy it? Only after helping build it further up to begin with? What was her reasoning behind such an act?

The only answer he could discern was that it was revenge for almost killing her.

But hell, he'd done a lot worse to many other people and they never attempted anything like this.

A small voice in the far reaches of his mind added, 'Because Sakura has more courage than most people.'

'But apparently not as much brains as others did!' He argued.

She'd been stupid enough to betray him! And stupid enough to believe she could get away with it while she enjoyed her secret affair with her damned beloved Uchiha!

Clenching his fists so tight they shook, Gaara growled a deep rumbling growl as he thought of how to make her suffer for the pain she'd brought on him.

Pain.

She'd hurt him after all…

And this pain, this betrayal hurt much more than any other he'd ever experienced before.

More than Yashamaru's…

A sharp pain in his chest made his breathing shallow as he suddenly found himself gasping futilely for air.

He gripped the area of his chest that hurt so badly.

_Why…? _Was the only thing that ran through his mind. _Why did she do it? Why did she want to? Why didn't she want me? Why couldn't she just want…me?_

He felt cold hard anger well up, as Shukaku begged for release. He whispered sweet promises of revenge. Promises so tempting Gaara was just about ready to give in to the demon.

But then he was feeling warmth.

This seemed to happen to him a lot recently…

Every time he started to hurt like this warmth would bring him from it because Sakura would be there to hug him and reassure him and --Sakura!

Fury rising in his throat in the form of a deep harsh growl he moved to turn around and strangle the girl who had the gall to hug him at a moment like this! To hug him when she knew how furious he was with her! She'd signed her fate with that one!

"Please!" she pleaded as she struggled to hold him still.

Begging for her life was she? A useless thing to try. He snarled at her over his shoulder.

"Please, Gaara. Just listen to me for a minute. Just one minute and then if what I say still upsets you I'll let you …do anything you want to me." she finished in a whisper.

Gaara stopped a moment. Had she just said…?

Well. He'd never heard a plea bargain like that before…usually their point was to make him _not _do what he wanted…wait! This was a trap! Another lie!

"I want to kill you!" he snapped at her. Hoping to scare her off of him. And to maybe let her see how much she'd upset him.

She nodded against his back where her entire body was pressed.

"I figured as much. Look, Gaara, I am so very sorry for what I said back in the maze. Yura just surprised me. I didn't think it would upset you. But then I realized I'd given you wrong signals. I was about to kiss you."

Sakura blushed as she said this, he could feel the heat of her face against him, even through his clothes.

"I'm sorry. I just…got caught up in your eyes and I was just going to do it. And then right after almost doing that I declare adamantly that we aren't love birds. I really didn't think about it then. But afterwards while trying to get out of that stupid maze I realized that it probably made you angry. For me to almost take advantage of you like that, and then to have you be caught having that happen to you, and then be publicly rejected right afterwards when the real answer was very much obvious to any on looker. I made you seem like a fool and for that I am sorry. Very, very sorry." Sakura sniffled. She was crying. Her tears were slowly dampening the back of his shirt.

"And I know it may be hard to believe but the thing in the dorm room wasn't about you. I was teasing Sasuke. He and Naruto had been trying to cheer me up. I'd gone there looking for you, Gaara, hoping to apologize to you then but then you weren't there and I started crying and I couldn't stop and they were being so sweet and I started to feel better. Like maybe I could apologize and fix things with you…and then I said that stupid thing and you heard. And I know, I just know you thought I was talking about you. But I wasn't, I swear to you I wasn't."

Her arms gripped him tighter around the waist.

He stood still, silent. Waiting to hear if she had anything else to say.

Gaara was stunned to find that he was awaiting her next words with baited breath. He wanted to hear this. Wanted what she was saying, what she had said, to all be true.

Could he be so lucky as to have this all just be a misunderstanding?

She took a shuddering breath and began again, "Gaara. Please forgive me. I will do everything in my power to make it up to you. I promise! Just please don't quit being my friend because of this horrible mistake, or because of my stupidity. You are the best friend I have ever had. I tell you things, trust you with things that I wouldn't with anybody else. Gaara, those months with you in Suna were the best because for once I was completely myself with someone. And they didn't mind. Please, do anything you want to get even for the pain I caused but just stay my friend. Okay? Don't give up on that. On us. Please."

Gaara at that moment was very thankful he had not turned around to face her.

For if he had she would have seen his reaction.

One he will forever be ashamed of.

Because after hearing such a tear stained, heart felt speech pleading for the right to simply remain his friend, _his _friend…from the one person who could almost literally have anyone as her friend…after Sakura said such wonderful things to him…Gaara cried.

--

Naruto looked to Sasuke. Sasuke looked at the scene before him.

"How did it come to this?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke shook his head in disbelief at what lay before him. "I dunno."

"What are we going to do?" Naruto asked, not once taking his eyes off of the somewhat disturbing but very nice image happening in front of them.

"Should we do something?"

Sasuke shook his head in disbelief eyes still unmoved, "I dunno."

Kankuro who'd walked up behind them saw what they were gawking at and tears came to the boy's eyes.

"Oh god….it's beautiful…have you ever seen anything more beautiful than that?" Kankuro asked wiping at his tears.

Sasuke again shook his head, "I dunno."

Naruto cocked his head to the side studying the display up ahead, "I dunno guys…its actually more cute than anything else…maybe not too disturbing…"

Kankuro nodded. "_Yeah, _it is."

What had started as a fight had ended up one big love fest. With hugs and smiles and…And it was beautiful. As well as cute like Naruto had said.

"I want to…join them." Naruto muttered as he slowly began to approach.

Sasuke and Kankuro nodded moving almost as one they followed closely after the blond.

"Careful Naruto…it could be dangerous. You know how…_they _can be." Sasuke whispered coming out of his stupor.

Naruto waved his words away as he snuck up on his unsuspecting victims.

Kankuro voiced his worry as well, "Yeah man, they get crazy when they get emotional. Trust me I know…I live with one."

Again Naruto simply waved the words off and kept moving.

He was mere feet away now.

It was a miracle they hadn't noticed him yet.

They were just so wrapped up in…what they were doing.

Naruto and his two comrades tip toed closer, when suddenly they heard a feminine voice ask harshly, "What are you doing?"

Jumping they realized they'd been spotted.

Naruto blushed and stammered, "W-well we were walking by and…and-"

"And we couldn't help but notice you." Sasuke added with a cool smile.

"Yeah, that's it we just noticed you." Naruto agreed nodding his head eagerly.

Kankuro laughed loudly, "I am just so happy I was lucky enough to see what just took place before me!"

Tears worthy of Guy sensei himself poured from the puppet master's face.

Naruto looked at him strangely, "You're making us look bad, you know." he grumbled.

Sighing Sasuke stepped forward and flashed them a sexy grin, one that had gotten him out of many a tight spot.

It worked like a charm…on one.

Finally Naruto and Kankuro pushed past him and right into their faces.

"Hi!"

"Hi…?" they replied together.

"May we join you!?" Naruto yelled happily.

"Yes its not everyday we get to…witness such a beautiful moment. We want to be a part of it with you!"

Naruto gasped, "And please don't get mad we didn't mean any harm! It was just so great!"

"Yes no harm done right?" Sasuke asked calm and casual like.

They looked to each other, then to the blushing boys in front of them, shrugged and said, "Sure, why not?"

_They weren't angry. _Naruto was relieved.

_They are going to let us stay_. Kankuro was relieved.

_They are such losers._ Sasuke shock his head in disappointment as he watched tears form in the other two boys' eyes.

"Thank you!" Naruto and Kankuro shouted together.

Then they dove on them.

Sasuke again shook his head, bewildered this time, as he watched Naruto and Kankuro basically glomp the three busty bikini clad girls they'd happened upon when passing the pool on their search to find Sakura.

Not too long ago Naruto had stopped their search, insisting that Sakura was fine and that he just knew it. So it seemed their search was over and instead of finding their friend they'd found…this.

Not really what they'd been looking for but…heh, he could work with this. Wasn't like he was complaining.

So, with a devilish smirk Sasuke moved to join the others for a fun filled time with the swim suit girls. Who thanks to their previous activities were well lotioned and ready for fun in the sun.


	11. Chapter 11

**A.N.- Hello. Chapter 11 is out now. i had so much fun writing this chapter that i kept going on and on and eventually i realized that i had wrtten enough for two chapters. I haven't edited or checked over chapter 12 yet so it may not make it out today byt you never know right? i will try though. anyway with this chapter i orked ith Gaara more than anyone else and i think he turned out really cute in this. so i hope that everyone loves this next chapter!**

**To ****itachi2011- You did? Thank you! I thought it would be a nice little twist. I don't think all twists have to be big and dramatic, some can just be funny. So I thought making it look like the three guys were spying on Sakura and Gaara and then have it turn out that's its just 3 hot chicks that it would make people laugh. (I like doing that). So thank you. I am really glad that my little twist was excepted.  
Thank you. Gasp-a-lasp. It really it is fun to say. I love it. And I gotta be honest I'm watching my friends just waiting for the perfect moment to whip that out there. I can't wait to see their faces. I will definitely let you know when and how I do it okay? Thank you so much for such a nifty word!  
Thank you bunches for reviewing and I hope you enjoy my next chapter!**

**To** **superme383**- **Thank you so much! I am working really hard to keep Naruto cute and funny like he's supposed to be but also adding my on flare to him. Like if you have noticed I have made him a little more mature and less hyper. He still has fun and energy oozing from him but I thought that after the hard time he'd had lately with how he was treated before finding Sakura that it would have changed him a little.  
And you're right in almost all gaasaku stories I read if Sasuke is in it he is an ass. And not just any ass the worst of the worst, like elephant sized or something. And that got on my nerves. Sure he was a jerk but he wasn't a rapist. So I don't see why he always ended up as one. And I think that if Sakura stopped trying so hard to make him notice her romantically and just be his friend and support him he would…you know fix a lot of the jerkish-ness. lol. Anyway cuz all he ever got were guys wanting to beat him cuz he was really good or girls wanting to be with him. No real friends. So that's where I was coming from with his and Sakura's relationship. Granted after she stopped trying to make him like her he kind of started to but that will change soon. He's gonna find the right girl for him soon. (At least right for him as far as this story goes ) but yes anyway thank you so much for supporting them being friends. It means a lot to me that it can be easily accepted.  
****Best line ever? Really? (blushes) thank you! I had that image in my head for a while and wanted it in my story somehow. I laughed at it and my brothers did but I wondered if it would make others laugh. I'm glad that it did. thank you. Now I can tell my brother, who doubted that other people had my kind of sense of humor, that he was wrong and I was right. I love it when I get to do that. thanks! And to be honest, I don't know how I do it. I guess I just put things that I think are funny and hope that it works. I love to make people laugh but most of the time things I see as funny most others just think are weird or just plain not funny. You just have no idea how happy it makes me to find out that you and others actually like my story but even more I absolutely love to hear that I made someone laugh with it. So again thank you very much for that.  
And you liked the naked thing? that's great! I was honestly winging it with that and hoping it turned out okay. I'm really happy that it did. And for you to say I did it so perfectly…well it makes me blush again. Ya gotta stop doing that to me, my brother walked in on me while reading your review and I was blushing cuz you said I did it perfectly and he laughed at me and thought I was looking at porn or something. And my mom overheard and well she's crazy. But nah jk. I like rubbing my great reviews in my brothers' faces cuz they said I'd be lucky if I got a single one. So thank you very very much! And to have you say that my fic is your favorite...I was ecstatic. Seriously, I did a happy dance. And to add to that you think I'm the coolest?! I have to say superme383 you are doing wonders for my ego. I and it thank you greatly. ;) Btw, that line you used about the midget…I laughed out loud at that, you are a very very funny person. It took me forever to get that thought out of my head. lol. Oh and don't worry your secret is safe with me. ;) I won't tell anyone. Promise. hee hee. So…anywho thank you for reviewing and I hope you love chapter 11!**

**To Liv3LykeH3ll- ****Thank you for reviewing! Really, I love getting new ones when I get reviews!  
Lol. Insane? Thanks. I try. Hee hee. And btw to me most insanes are good. Except for the kind when people snap and go on klling sprees taking out their whole family or something. Those are bad. Yeah. But anyway, You love it! Thank you! I'm so happy you think it is amazing. And I'm also relieved that it isn't confusing, I go over my chapters tons of times trying to make sure that it makes sense.  
You're okay with my OCs? that's fantastic. Because people do overuse OCs was scared to death that my characters like Mix and Yura and the bikini girls would be frowned upon. But so far they've gone over pretty well Thank you so much. Cuz I gotta tell ya I had a handful I wanted to put in this story but I was like whoa girl hold up. you know these characters no one else does. You got to take it slow. And now I am really glad I did that. Amazing!? Thank you so much! I will continue to write and hopefully my next chapters will go over as well as what I've written so far. Thank you for reviewing! And I hope you enjoy chapter 11.  
****Oh, btw, your name is really cool. I love how you used the 3s like that!**

**To JPLteen- You thought it was great? Thank you so much! I'm really glad you liked my ending. And once again thank you for the warning on the oocness, but you're right. I think it was a one time thing he was just overwhelmed with how great it all was. lol. I'll work on making him less cheerful but I think I kind of want him a little goofy okay? In the anime/manga Kankuro was tough but he was funny to me too and I'm going to attempt to make him that in this story. I really appreciate your help though because Kankuro is actually one of my favorite characters and I want to do him justice. Actually, all three of the sand sibs are great, they all rank high in my book. They're just awesome. Anyway thank you for reviewing and I hope you love chapter 11! **

**To** **xoLovelyEyesox- Really!? I almost did it again! Yes! Score one more for me! I get in strange positions too, sometimes I say screw the chair and just sit on the floor. Sometimes that's just easier.  
And that's exactly my point! What happened to good books that made people smile? Now we read such sad stuff. and people wonder why more and more are depressed in high school its cuz of that. Well that and jerk boyfriends and people making other people outcasts. I hate that. Whenever I see some one who gets left alone I go to them. And you know like 9 out of 10 times they're great people! I don't see why they get ostracized like that. (ooo…that's my big word for the day.)  
Yeah it would have been really silly if you used the wrong finger. lol. And it definitely would be weird for them to have eyes. I scared myself with that. I was inspecting my clock last night. I even started interrogating it. You know asking it questions to see what it had seen. I must suck as an interrogator cuz I got nothing. My dad walked in to tell me good night though and found me in the floor poking my alarm clock with a pencil demanding it tell me what it had seen. He shook his head at me said good night and quickly got out of there. I think I have him really worried now. Hee hee.  
You don't apologize to stuff you drop? Aw not nice lady, not nice. But the ten point thing is kinda funny. I bet if you did that in a hallway full of people you'd get some interesting looks.  
and you're right your clock would probably never forgive you for bashing its head in. lol but its hilarious that it shut off when you did it gently, kind of like it was saying 'see you just had to ask nicely.'  
Oh, you ride the bus. Ok, now your getting up before the sun makes a bit more sense. Your driver sounds nice too. I rode the bus one year hated sitting that close to so many people who were grouchy in the morning so I begged my parents to either let me walk, skate board, or drive there. It was a big no on the driving, "not because you are a bad driver' they said 'but because everyone else is.' my brother laughed and said 'no its cuz you're a speed monkey and they think you'd kill us all.' he must have been right cuz now my brother drives us to our classes. And he's a worse driver than me! I was mad at him. He didn't care much, just said I should learn how to deal with the parental units better. And yeah the brother I was talking about before is awesome! He's my twin and though he is crazy I love him. I have three brothers. One who is my twin, another who is our age that was adopted into our family(but he actually looks more like me than my twin.) and then my older brother, he's one year older then us. I have three sisters too. Neat huh? One is one older than me ( my oldest brother's twin-guess my mom just loved having twins. lol.) and the other is like four years older then all of us. I also have my youngest sister who is four now. We're one big happily dysfunctional family. I love talking about them so if you ever want to know just ask okay? I wont just tell about them though cuz with those guys I could go on and on theres so much to say. lol. Anyway I will tell him you said hi. I wonder hat kind of face he'll make at me when I do. hee hee.  
I love Tokio Hotel, I think the drummer is a hottie. What's your favorite song by them? Tell me yours I'll tell you mine. lol.  
Aw no nuns? Pitty. Oh well. Oh hey next time ask me about my adventures with my new English teacher okay? It was hilarious. I can't tell you the story this time cuz it would take up too much room but maybe next time k? anyway yeah, these are getting long…think we talk too much…? Nah! Talking is great! Oh, but fun fact!- Did you know that even with how much people talk in a day over 90 of our communication is done silently through body language and gestures? Neat huh? I thought so. Well I hope you enjoy chapter 11 and thank you for reviewing/talking!**

**Well thats it for that, thank you again to everyone! i hope you guys all love chapter 11! enjoy!  
Fanggirlx ;)**

**Disclaimer: Naruto and co not mine.**

* * *

Gaara and Sakura were sitting on the top of a grassy hill leaning against a tree. They were watching what was left of the sunset.

Sakura whispered, "I'm really glad we're friends again, Gaara."

Remaining silent Gaara opted to simply nod his reply.

After a long stretch of silence Sakura fell over against his shoulder.

He twisted enough to look at her and saw that she was asleep.

She must have worn herself out running all throughout the hedge maze and then all over campus searching for him.

At the thought his eyes softened while he watched her sleep.

She looked peaceful.

It amazed him how she'd simply fallen asleep beside him. Sakura truly held no fear of hat he would do.

She trusted him.

Gaara saw a tiny smile begin to curve her lips. He wondered what she was dreaming.

Whatever it was it was making her smile. It made her happy. He would let her sleep.

But with the way she had her head was bent she would not be happy when she woke up.

Letting out a small sigh, Gaara used one hand to gently hold her up while he scooted her closer with the other and then he wrapped his arm around her and situated her so that her head lay on his chest just below his chin.

A tiny smile graced his lips when she snuggled further into him and mumbled his name in her sleep.

He squeezed her tightly to him for a short one armed hug before loosening his hold and simply sitting back to watch the rest of the color fade from the sky.

--

Naruto watched his friends as he reflected on the recent turn of events.

He and Sasuke had run to catch up with Sakura.

They couldn't find her. But on their second run through of the campus he'd had this gut feeling that she was happy again. That everything was going to be fine.

Not knowing how he knew, but trusting his instincts he'd told Sasuke they could quit looking, that Sakura was fine.

On their way back to the dorm room they'd passed the pool. Wanting to check it out and see what the pool looked like they'd headed for it.

There they'd come across three very pretty girls. And Naruto had noticed a few things about them right away.

Each was a different height, in fact there was a rather tall one, a medium sized one, and a shorter girl; they were like steps.

The second thing he'd noticed had been their clothing, or lack there of. All three girls were only wearing small bikinis.

The third thing he'd noticed…they were all very blessed with great assets. All three were incredibly…ahem, endowed.

When Naruto and Sasuke peeked over the fence at the pool these three girls had been there playing marco polo but then they were somehow suddenly reminded that the sun was still bright in this late afternoon and that the sun may burn them and with there being only three of them someone would have to wait to get her back lotioned and therefore stood more risk of getting burned. The girls had begun fighting, slapping, hair tugging, screaming when suddenly the shortest girl had resolved the issue by having them form a circle by the pool with them sitting facing a back in front of them so that they could all lotion someone else and then they'd had a group hug and then they just kept hugging and talking and laughing and then splashing happened and…it had stopped him and Sasuke in their tracks needless to say. Kankuro had seen them and joined and so here they were hanging out with the beautiful Tsukairi, Arihime, and Sarume.

Tsukairi, who had politely asked to be called Tsuki, was the tallest girl and she had the longest smoothest looking…hair Naruto had ever seen. It was so blonde it was white and it hung all the way to the back of her knees, well except for her neatly trimmed bangs that framed her very classy face, they didn't got that long. She was really very nice but she was a little…withdrawn. She never really laughed or smiled all the way. He could see she was holding it back.

Then there was Arihime, who informed them that she was to be referred to as Ari, the medium height girl with the greatest…blessings of all. In fact, Naruto really wasn't sure how the girl didn't just topple over from being top heavy, because they were so big and she was rather small. But she didn't so he figured it was just one of the mysteries of women. Ari had a pretty face and short mouse brown hair that hung just past her chin. She was a very outspoken girl, and was obviously the tougher of the three friends.

The final girl, the shortest one Sarume, or actually she preferred Saru. Saru had shimmering orange hair that hung down to mid back and she had bangs that puffed out around her big friendly brown eyes. She said she was from Osaka and he believed her what with her sweet slow southern accent. Saru was pure sugar. He liked her since she was so nice to everyone, plus she called him sweetie and honey. He liked that.

All in all he and Kankuro and Sasuke were having a blast.

But sadly the time with these girls would be drawing to a close soon. Pool hours would be over soon and then they'd have to go separate ways.

So he'd simply enjoy them and their company while he could he supposed.

But he wondered how Sakura and Gaara were doing. Had they made up yet? Was that why he'd had the feeling that Sakura was happy again?

He truly hoped so.

Shaking away his serious thoughts he grabbed the beach ball the girls had brought and held it up.

"Who wants to play some volleyball? Who ever loses has to go buy the rest of the group ice pops! And that won't be my group, believe it!"

--

Gaara was getting uncomfortable. Not physically per say. No, he was situated fine. It was just discomfort with Sakura, with what she was doing.

Sakura kept cuddling closer. She was almost in his lap!

"Sakura." he said quietly hoping to gently wake her before things got out of hand.

"Umm…Gaara…"

He froze.

She was awake this whole time?!

He glanced at her. No, her eyes were still closed.

Then was… was she dreaming about him?

"Sakura, its time to go." he informed her.

She didn't pay him any attention.

"…Yes…" she breathed out on a happy sigh but didn't move.

She said yes to it being time to go but then made no move to stand? That made no sense.

She was still asleep. Sleeping people never made sense.

"You need to wake up." he informed the girl sleeping on him.

"…don't go…" she whispered, her speech slurred with sleep.

"Sakura, we _both_ need to go." he replied.

"…Stay……Gaara…" she gripped her fingers in his shirt.

"Sakura…?" he stared at her in shock.

She wanted him with her in her dream? Or right now? Which was it?

Which did he want it to be?

"Sakura, do you know where you are?" Gaara asked her.

She didn't say anything.

"Do you even know who you are with?" he asked quietly, feeling slightly saddened at the thought that she may not.

Again no reply.

With a soft sigh he leaned back against the tree again.

Perhaps he should just let her finish her dream. Perhaps once she was done she would be easier to wake.

"…please…"

What?

He looked down at her.

_Please what?_ He wondered.

"..Gaara…"

Growing interested he waited, with baited breath to hear what else she'd say.

"…kiss…me…"

He gasped.

She was dreaming about kissing him!?

He glanced at her lips.

Was his dream self kissing her right now?

This dream…was it what she truly wanted? Or was it just some contortion of her days different events mixed into one dream?

She said nothing more, she simply sighed and cuddled even closer into his side.

Watching her eyes for if they'd open, Gaara hesitantly placed his hand on her cheek.

He stared pleasantly surprised as even in her sleep she pressed her cheek into his hand.

Swallowing a little louder then he'd expected he slowly began to brush his fingers down her face.

He loved doing this.

Exploring her facial features. Just touching her.

Caressing her cheeks, her nose, her jaw line, her brow, her eyes, and…her lips.

Her slightly parted, very pink lips.

Lips she'd almost kissed him with this afternoon.

She'd said so. Sakura had said she was about to kiss him today in the maze.

If that were true then would she be angry if he…no. He could not do that. She'd most likely wake up just as he did it.

But what if she didn't…? Then he could finally taste those precious pink lips. The lips that continuously smiled for him, talked with him, encouraged him…

What was he thinking! That would be taking advantage of her! He may have been a little lacking in the understanding of human interactions but he was almost certain that stealing kisses from sleeping girls was a low and dirty thing to do.

But the temptation was so great…he wanted to…but out of his respect for Sakura he would not.

"Gaara…"

But god help him, if she kept sighing his name like that he may just end up doing more than stealing a kiss from her unknowing lips!

Another soft sigh escaped her as she nuzzled her cheek against his chest.

Fighting back the groan that had almost come out when the skin of her cheek had brushed the skin at the edge of his collar, Gaara nearly bit his lip hard enough to bleed when she innocently inched her hand up to take hold of the collar of his shirt. She held it tightly in her fist, the smooth skin of her fingers touching the sensitive skin right below his throat.

"Sakura." he croaked out. Coughing quietly, he cleared his throat, "Sakura." he repeated a little stronger than before hoping to wake her.

"Gaara…" she mumbled.

His name on her lips was the sweetest torture he believed he'd ever endure.

He glanced at her sleeping face again.

Maybe if he took a small kiss she wouldn't mind?

Rolling the thought over in his mind he lost all conscious thought when her other arm wrapped around his waist and her fingertips managed to touch the skin under his shirt at his back.

Tingling ripples shot up is spine.

He couldn't not do it. He just couldn't. He'd never find out what it felt like if he didn't.

And then for the rest of his life he'd wonder what it would be like for his lips to touch her skin.

Her sweet silky skin. And her lips, her smiling lips that were always so quick to offer him support.

Having talked himself into it Gaara moved to lay Sakura down.

A small moan escaped him when her hand brushed down his thigh as he gently lay her back in the soft grass.

Hesitantly he crawled over her, not once allowing any part of him to actually touch her. He just stood over her. Hands at either shoulder, knees on either side of her hips, he hovered like that, simply watching her sleep.

A sweet smile came on her lips as she whispered his name yet again.

His eyes widened in what he assumed was fear. But he could not be for sure. He associated fear with death or pain. This was…fear of her waking and discovering the position he had currently her in. Which could possibly lead to pain knowing Sakura but he had never feared such a thing before. It had to be the fear of her finding out what he was doing and going to do.

He had no use for fear, so he quickly dismissed it and leaned closer towards her.

This fluttering in his stomach…what was it? Gaara quickly realized that he was nervous!

He snorted, what a joke. He, Gaara, was never nervous. But even as he thought it he knew it was untrue. Sakura made him nervous. She was one of the only things that could.

Cautiously the boy leaned down towards her face.

Closing his eyes he softly pressed his lips to her forehead.

A kiss.

One of affection.

He'd seen it done several times.

And he'd wondered what happened when one did such a thing.

He wasn't sure what should have happened but he did know that the moment his lips touched her silk skin they suddenly tingled as a blush spread over his face.

Slowly he moved lower and pressed his lips to her soft cheek.

She hadn't woken yet.

"Sakura…" he breathed.

Staring at her peaceful face he wished with all he was and ever would be that he could be in her dreams with her, experiencing the life that she was at this moment.

"…Don't hate me, for this." he whispered.

As he lowered his lips closer to hers she whispered, "…Never..."

His heart almost stopped at the sweetness in her single worded sleep induced answer. Not to mention she had answered him while remaining asleep. Was he some how influencing her dream? Could it be that he controlled what his dream self in her mind did and said? An interesting discovery.

Remembering the reason why he was in such a position to make such a discovery, Gaara pushed the marveling thoughts from his head. And before he lost the courage to do it he quickly pressed his lips to hers.

Gaara closed his eyes for a moment and relished the feel of her lips against his.

He'd kissed her! He'd done it!

He pulled back, watching her for any sign that he'd woken her or disturbed her in anyway.

There was none. Her breathing was still shallow and even. Her heart beat still slow and steady.

She was fine. And he'd kissed her.

He'd kissed Sakura.

Gaara smiled down at her, gently brushing her bangs away from her closed eyes.

He carefully crawled off of her and scooped her up in his arms. He headed for her dorm room gently carrying her bridal style, relishing once again in the complete and total trust she must have in him for Sakura to allow herself to sleep so deeply with him. He held her a little tighter against him as he made his way to her building.

Sakura trusted him.

The boy frowned. She trusted him completely…and he'd just betrayed her trust all for a curious moment of desire.

Suddenly, Gaara felt horrible. Dirty.

How could something so amazing make him feel so awful only seconds later?

He knew the answer. It was because she'd believed in him innocently having faith in him and he'd just taken advantage of her.

He didn't deserve her. Gaara knew that…but… he would do everything in his power so that he could some day be some one worthy of Sakura's trust and someone she could perhaps trust with her love. He would work to become someone she would willingly kiss, willingly love. A new goal on mind Gaara was filled with a strange new kind of determination as he continued on his way to Sakura's room.


	12. Chapter 12

**A.N.-**** I just want to say how very sorry I am that the responses jumped to the bottom of the chapter like that I had no idea! I fixed it now though…hopefully.Now I don't know if any of you remember it because t was way back in earlier chapters but Saiyomi, Sakura's mom had a surprise. You finally get to find out what it is in this chapter. (And I know it may come off as random and out of no where but trust me it has a reason for being in the story) I think that may be all the warning needed for this chapter…oh except that I get to kind of bring in a new character, its Kiki, Yura's sister. I hope you like her, though her part is actually really small now she may be important later. I don't know, because even with my general idea of how I want the story to go it already has altered from my original plan. Anyway I hope you enjoy it!**

**To i****achi2011****- I'm really glad you loved that chapter! Lol. I havent had a chance yet but I am going out with a group of my friends today I just might get the chance to use it. I hope do! Wish me luck with that! I can't wait to see their faces! lol. Thank you for reviewing and I hope you enjoy chapter 12!**

**To ****Gothic Saku-chan****- Hi there! I am so happy you are enjoying my story! and you just have no idea how happy am to know you like my version of Sasuke. Because of how much of a jerk he is in almost everything else I was scared that was all people wanted from him. Thank you for saying everything goes together! I am trying to make it 'flow' so to speak. Hee hee. Thank you for reviewing and I hope you like ho chapter 12 goes!**

**To ****JPLteen- ****best chapter so far!? Yes! Thank you! Its cuz of the kiss? I knew it. I _finally_ got to write it and was just so excited about that! Gaara sneaking a kiss is just too sweet for words. And I'm not so sure when and if Sakura can sneak a kiss from Gaara, the guy is always on alert it seems. He doesn't sleep you know. So I'll try but I'm not sure how to do it right now. But anyway Thank you for reviewing! I hope you like chapter 12!**

**To ****xoLovelyEyesox****- You fangirl squealed!? Yes! that's great! Your foot on the monitor? Lol. But why? Hee hee. Hey there is nothing wrong with being a twilight fangirl my older sister actually is. But she would probably be one of the ones to bite. Lol. She's weird. Aw you did that for that new girl? Thanks. That makes me so happy when people do that. Hank! Your bus driver's name is Hank! Yes that is just so perfect! Hank the bus driver. That just sounds so neat. Yep he called me a speed monkey, but he's the one with the speeding ticket. Lol. And yes I do have a twin. His name is Lan and he's great. Most of the time. He is a little crazy. But we can kind of do that thing where we know what the other's thinking. Its cool. Oh btw he says hi back as well as my others to cuz they were all like how come he gets spoken to and not us. And I said I just mentioned him. They mock pouted saying I loved him more. It was cute. And yeah I have a sister but Max is definitely not very feminine, she's tougher than most of my brothers actually. XD Z her twin is honestly the one I go to for most of my 'big' talks even girl ones cuz even though he's a dude he's still good at it. Oh and I know hat you mean am shorter than everyone in my family except the four year old! And that will probably change when she sarst to grow. Sucks huh? Being short….And yes it was interesting to have Link join us, and it was kind of late too, like I didn't meet him till we were 12 and then he was adopted when he was 13 cuz his uncle was an ass! (Hes in jail now and not allowed anywhere near my brother) yep seriously. And Don't Jump is my favorite song too! Lol maston? seriously what a strange name…anyway he sounds funny. Anyway we (me and Link- we were the only ones in the class) our teacher came in late. His hair was sticking all over the place and his vest was buttoned crooked so he had an extra button sticking up at the top. Anyway...He came in and asked if we were there to learn English. This guy in the front row says 'no algebra' and holds up his algebra book he still had. The teacher guy seriously blushes goes 'oh I am so sorry I must have walked into the wrong classroom' and leaves! Like twenty minutes later he comes back and says that he had checked all the other rooms and the others said that our room was the English class for that period. The boy who lied before said 'sorry I must have grabbed the wrong book.' the teacher just smiles and says 'yeah know how that is maybe you should label them better so you don't get mixed up. I had to do that. Sticky notes work really well.' and Link mumbled to me, 'Yeah because the big huge lettering that says algebra in bright blue just isn't enough'. it was funny, because people around heard him and cracked up. This teacher seems nice though so I think it will be a fun class, plus I love English. Well anywho I hope you enjoy chapter 12! Thanks for reviewing/talking!**

**To ****chikkachoo- Hey back at you chkkachoo! hee hee. ****Cool two reviews in one! Yay! That's fun to find. But yeah they're just friends right now. They will be a couple soon (but probably not till after NaruHina are) Potential Break Up song? Hmm…I think I could see that actually. And Naruto and Sasuke were cute weren't they? Thanks! I like having funny moments with them like that.I know right! Gaara is just the cutest when he's stealing his (first) kiss. But then he feels bad and pledges to become better for her. Gee, I wish my bf would be that sweet for me. Sigh. Oh well. But no don't worry about the three bikini girls they actually all have bfs. (You'll never guess who they are. Hee hee.) and I don't hate her but Matsuri did get on my nerves a little. Her and her friend I forget her name though…Thank you! I am glad you thought it was sweet and I'm even happier that you loved it! Thanks for reviewing and I hope you like chapter 12 now!**

**To ****superme383****- I am so sorry about the response thing! I had no idea! Honest. I had already read through the chapter, then did my responses and posted it. never even thought that it would sneak that down there like that. Btw, the snail pulling the truck with a cow thing, hilarious! That was a wonderful image to laugh at for a while, thank you.Lol. Lol. I'm really glad you liked it. Hee hee. But please, don't have a seizure, that would make me sad. ****You're welcome. I'm a good secret keeper. Lol.You did the quiz? Awesome? Do you have it? How did it turn out? Especially question 7 that one is usually really interesting. My brothers and one of my sisters all did one- cuz I made them- and all of theirs were funny. My oldest brother is a big pervert so all of his characters were girls but two. Now those were strange answers. And do you like writing? Because if you do you should still try. I didn't think I could write until I tried and had so many of you guys saying I was doing good. But I just have to ask, 16 children?! Do you secretly hate Gaara or something? Because 16 kids would kill him. Or the Sakura being pregnant 16 times would. Lol actually that's a funny thought. Pregnant Sakura with poor Gaara not knowing what to do. Anyway thank you for reviewing and I hope you enjoy how chapter 12 turns out!**

**Thank you everyone! and now all of you please enjoy chapter 12!  
Fanggirlx ;)**

**Disclaimer: Naruto and co still not mine**

* * *

"What!!" Sakura shrieked.

Saiyomi smiled weakly at her daughter, "I'm sorry dear, I was going to tell you yesterday…but I couldn't find you."

Sakura glared at her mother, "I already told you, I had some things come up."

"I know and I understand, but please, Sakura, I need you to understand that I have tried to tell you for two days, it just didn't happen."

Sakura snapped, "You could have tried talking to me before we ever even came to this school!"

She couldn't believe her ears.

This was a joke. One big fat joke! It had to be.

This was not happening.

Her mother couldn't be serious.

Sakura slapped herself.

"Ow." she muttered as she rubbed her now sore cheek.

"Oh my. Dear, why…did you do that?" Saiyomi asked worriedly.

"I'm not dreaming…" Sakura mumbled disbelievingly.

This was for real.

Her mother really was going to be a professor here.

"But mom, why did you have to take the teaching job here?"

"Why not? Is it so bad to have your mother near by?" Saiyomi pouted.

"Yes!" the pink haired girl shrieked, "It is! How can I do anything with you here!?"

"And just what did you plan on doing that would embarrass you to have your mother find out?" Saiyomi asked with narrowed eyes.

"It's the principle of the thing, mom! Now I'll have no freedom."

"And I thought you'd be happy about this…" Saiyomi sniffled.

"Don't you dare. Don't you dare pull that on me!" Sakura pointed at her mom.

"Oh, don't worry dear, I won't get in your way. I will not infringe on your time. You won't even know I am here." her mother said sadly as she began to walk away.

"Oh for god sakes. Fine mom I'm happy you're here." Sakura called to her.

Saiyomi swirled around to face her daughter with a shining face of happiness, "Really? You mean it?"

"Jeez mom, were you actually even crying?" Sakura muttered crossing her arms.

"No, not really. Well I have a meeting to get to. I guess I'll see you around, dear. Go have fun being a student."

Sakura sighed, "Go have fun being a professor, mom."

"Thanks dear." her mother waved good bye as she practically skipped away.

--

Sakura was sitting on a bench in the center of campus staring at a freaky statue of a man with a big mustache standing on a huge book as he wielded a giant pen in one hand and a long sword in the other.

"Creepy face, huh?"

Sakura turned to see that cat girl from before only this time she had another person with her. She was a cat girl as well.

Only she had black neck length hair, black cat ears, a thin black tail, and bright yellow eyes.

"Oh hi, Yura. Who's this?" greeted Sakura.

"This is my younger sister Kiki. She's younger by two years but because she's a friggin' genius she's in the same grade as me." Yura smirked.

"Hi there." Kiki waved shyly at Sakura. The young girls voice was practically dripping with syrup it was so sweet.

"Hi." Sakura grinned.

"Hey do you know a Temari?" Yura asked.

Sakura nodded, "Yes I do. She's my friend. Why?"

"I'm looking for her. Do you know where she is?"

Sakura shook her head, "No, I don't I'm sorry. Why are you looking for her?"

"She was supposed to hang out with me and Haku today."

"Haku…?" Sakura asked shocked.

She'd never heard that name except for one time.

"You know Haku too?" Yura asked amused.

"I don't think I know yours. I knew a Haku…but the one I knew died."

"Aw. That's sad." Kiki said with watery eyes.

Sakura nodded, "Yeah, he was actually really sweet."

"He?" Yura asked.

Sakura nodded.

"Oh, then we aren't talking about the same one anyway. The Haku I know is a girl." Yura explained.

"Oh. Well if I meet anybody named Haku or I see Temari should I tell them to meet you somewhere?"

"Yes. My dorm if you don't mind. Thanks. I will see you later." Yura waved at her and began to walk passed her.

"Oh yeah ,and should you ever need to buy anything? Come check me out. I bet I have it in stock."

"Stock?" Sakura repeated.

"Umm hmm. Yura has her very own store. She sells everything." Kiki answered with a cute giggle.

"Oh cool."

"Yep, well see ya."

The cat sisters then walked off.

Yura paused one more time, "Hey," she said to Sakura softly.

Sakura looked over to where the cat girl stood not facing her. "Yes?"

"Look, about before…I wasn't trying to start anything. I didn't mean to cause you and your friend problems. I just can't help myself sometimes. You know?" Yura struggled to apologize. She didn't do it often. She glanced to her younger sister ho watched with wide amazed eyes.

Sakura grinned at the girl, even though with her back turned she couldn't see it. "Its fine. Besides Gaara and I fixed things between us. We're friends again. And really it was my fault. Gaara and I may not be love birds but with the ay I was about to kiss him it probably looked that way. So you didn't really do much of anything. But thank you anyway, apology accepted."

Yura glanced at the smiling pink haired girl behind her. Curious.

She said she was about to kiss the red head. But he she'd walked up it certainly looked the opposite to her. He was about to kiss her.

_Interesting. _Yura thought with a smirk.

"Well either way, I felt I should say something. Despite how things usually turn out around me I don't make it my life's mission to screw things up for other people."

Sakura nodded.

Yura motioned for her sister to follow her, "See you around, Sakura."

The cat girl waved over her shoulder as she and her cute little sister walked away.

Well that had been unexpected. But it had been the most excitement she'd had all day since discovering her mom's special 'surprise'. She desperately needed something to do.

Sakura sighed and stood up. Maybe she could find Gaara or Naruto or somebody to hang out with…

--

"Hey there."

Gaara turned to see Sakura grinning at him.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

He shook his head.

"You're doing nothing?" she asked doubtful.

"Only two days left of nothing." he shrugged.

"Yeah, that's true." she nodded.

"So…do you _want _to do something?" Sakura asked giggling.

Two strong arms wrapped around her waist.

"Sure, what do you have in mind, Saka? I'm up for anything right now." a voice answered quietly in her ear.

Sakura whirled around, "Naruto!"

He grinned at her and pulled her tightly to him.

Shocked at the urgency behind his hug Sakura ran her fingers over his face and through his hair as she asked, "Naru, what's wrong?"

He shook his head but dropped his forehead down to rest on her shoulder.

"Its nothing I just…missed being able to do this. You don't mind if I do it do you, Saka?"

He was asking if it embarrassed her to be seen with him. She knew that as outgoing as he was, that as loud as he was, that as courageous he was… secretly Naruto still held this tiny place of insecurity inside him. It was only to be expected after how long he'd lived alone because of what he was. He ignored it for the most part, but sometimes…he just wanted to be reminded that people cared.

She'd been hoping that eventually he would know that she was always fine with him, but when she'd been younger and very stupid she'd messed things up with some of the harsh things she'd said to him. It was hard to forget things like that, she knew that and understood it. So she had no problems reinforcing their friendship for him.

"Saka?" he asked quietly.

Oh yeah, she needed to answer him not just think about it.

"Naru, you silly goof why on earth would I mind? I love you remember dufus?" she tapped his nose. Naruto wrinkled his nose and mumbled, "Dufus?"

Sakura had unknowingly just stabbed a huge knife into the chest of the red head standing behind her.

She…loved Naruto? So it was true? He'd always guessed but…hearing her say it was so….final.

Gaara could not believe his misfortune. The one person he finds that he is willing to attempt loving is already in love with the only other person to show him kindness without any reason. One of his only other true friends.

Smirking to himself he admitted ruefully, _They're perfect for each other._

Meanwhile, Sakura had apparently convinced Naruto that everything was fine because he was now swinging her up in the air by her arms.

He set her down and smiled at how dizzy he'd made her.

"Gosh, Sakura, and here I would have thought that with how greatly you loved carnival rides that would have been nothing." he teased.

"Oh, shut it. You are no carnival ride." she muttered as she leaned against him and waited for the world to stop imitating the tilt-o-whirl.

Gaara repressed the urge to glare at the lucky blond.

But no…Sakura was Naruto's. And Naruto deserved her.

He watched the blond reach down and tickle her sides making her laugh until she managed to get away and clobber him for making her almost still world start spinning again. He stared at her, just taking in her laughter and how pretty she looked hen she laughed. His eyes kept straying to her lips. Lips he'd kissed last night. A kiss that had pushed him to go home and make a strategy for becoming someone worthy of Sakura's love. He had completely forgotten about Naruto.

Suddenly something clicked in his head.

He was the fucking Kazekage! He was a powerful shinobi. He may have his faults but dammit so did Naruto! He could be just as good! He just needed to learn.

He deserved her! Not Naruto. Him. He, Sabaku no Gaara, deserved Sakura's love because he loved her. It may have been a little rough around the edges, a little different in the way he did things because he didn't understand everything about love, and perhaps maybe even a little quieter than some people's love. Especially compared to Naruto who was a master at showing his emotions, but Gaara could and would learn to show his affection. For Sakura he would. He stood just as much chance with her as anyone. He may have a crazed demon inside him but Sakura insisted he was still human despite that. If she could see that then she could see how to love him. Besides it wasn't like Naruto didn't have one n him as well. There was hope. He'd just need to learn the rules of courting and then win her over. He could do that…hopefully.

Gaara shook away his sudden bout of insecurity. There would be no room for that in this competition. He could learn the ways of courting and he would then make Sakura his in a way she would cherish. She would learn to love him. Naruto may be his friend but in this battle, Naruto be damned, Sakura was his…his…she was his…hell, she was just his!

He glanced at Naruto, who was smiling happily, completely unaware of what was coming.

Gaara smirked to himself, the challenge had been issued. And with the prize being Sakura's love he would not allow failure as an option. She would be his. His!

Then the voice of his demon cackled and asked, **Great, fucking great, you want to learn how to love like a human. Pathetic whelp. Just who exactly will teach you how to love Sakura? **_**Sakura**_**?**

Gaara almost felt defeated until Shukaku's words clicked in his brain.

Sakura… could show him how to love her. It was actually a good plan. Who would know Sakura better than herself? Yes, now he had his plan and his goal. He was set.

As he continued to watch and observe his competition, a one Naruto Uzumaki he nearly chuckled when he heard Shukaku mutter, **Dammit, I helped the little brat… **

Then Gaara noticed several others coming up to Sakura and Naruto. The Uchiha, that Kiba kid, his own brother, and that Sai person.

She was thrilled to see Sai judging from the way she hugged the boy.

She then proceeded to hug the Uchiha, the Kiba kid, and his brother!

Then that annoying and yet surprisingly fast Rock Lee quickly came up to her from across the room with streams of tears coming from his eyes.

"Sakura-chan! I have missed you very much! Oh but you still look just as beautiful and as youth filled as I remember!" he exclaimed as he desperately clung to her.

Smiling brightly she patted his back and then gave in and returned the hug fully.

"I missed you to, Lee." she happily told the boy with big eyebrows.

Gaara then had a horrifying thought. A realization dawned.

She hugged them all. Smiled at them all.

So then they were all…suitors? They all touched her. Hugs, pats, arms around her shoulders…all of them touching her.

And she was fine with it.

Anger bubbled up within him.

_Sakura is…_

**A skank? **Shukaku offered.

_Sakura is…_

**A whore? **The demon suggested again.

_Sakura is…too…_

**Slutty? Is she too slutty?** The demon chuckled.

_Friendly._

Sakura was being too damn friendly with the opposite sex! This would have to end.

Now.

Fuck waiting and watching! There were just way too many men all over her.

He stepped forward and the crowd of boys noticed his presence and most took a step back.

Naruto and that damn Uchiha were the only ones unmoved. It didn't matter. Not to him.

He snarled quietly at them all and then trapped Sakura in his hold practically crushing her to his chest just before sand porting the two of them out of there and off to somewhere private. Sakura was his and she would know that now! Damn the courting rules to hell.


	13. Chapter 13

_**A.N.- Hi everyone! Here is chapter 13! I hope you guys all like it!**_

_**To **__**superme383**__**- Aw I'm sorry. What else was there? **__**You liked that? Yes! Me too! I giggled as I typed it I thought it was so funny. My brother said I was weird cuz I laughed at my own stuff. I say if I can't laugh at it why should anyone else?  
**__**And don't worry he wont come kill you, he's too busy playing keep away with Sakura and the guys. Hee hee. You liked the mom part! that's great! I laughed then too especially hen Sakura was like 'were you even crying?' and her mom's like 'no not really'. I don't know why but I giggled at that for a while. So I'm glad you liked those parts! Thank you for reviewing and I hope you like chapter 13!**_

_**To **__**itachi2011- **__**Yes! I got to do it! My friends and I went to the mall and then an arcade and while at the mall one of best friends is super shy -imagine Hinata (yeah she's really almost that bad) anyway she was forced - I mean encouraged to try on a cute pair of jeans with this pink top. My sister insisted that it was 'so her'. well when she came out in the outfit we ere all standing waiting to see her and hen I saw her she was just so darn cute! I shouted ' gasp-a-lasp! Chesa! You're friggin hot!' and that made her go cherry red. It made her day. So thank you bunches! Not only did I get to say it in a crowded mall where everyone around smiled and or laughed I got to give my best friend a confidence boost. You rock!And yes Gaara is so jealous, isn't he adorable? I hope you like chapter 13! Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**To **__**Gothic Saku-chan**__**- lol. Your hilarious! Thank you for reviewing! Enjoy chapter 13!**_

_**To **__**HalfBloodPhoenix**__**- I know isn't he just the greatest? Lol, you liked that huh? That is awesome! I hoped that would make people laugh. And I thought 'courting rules be damned' would be something he'd say at that. Gaara doesn't like to share.Oh a new word! Cool, what does desune mean?Thank you for reviewing and I hope you like chapter 13!**_

_**To **__**xoLovelyEyesox**__**- Possessive Gaara is great isn't he? I love possessive guys and I just had to make Gaara one. hee hee. I will ask her but I think she is all for Edward. She says its sweet how he doesn't kill her. I haven't read the book myself so hen she told me that once I just stared at her like yeah, how sweet of him to… not… kill her…? She then explained the story to me and I was like oh god you're so right that its sweet! Hankie Pankie?! Even better. Does he know? Oh yeah I love my family they're great. And Z my oldest and very perverted brother swore he'd give me ten bucks if told you this…so sorry but ten bucks is ten bucks (please don't get mad at me) he says for me to tell you from him 'how you doin' baby? You sound super sweet, you fine little lady.' he said to put that in place of his hi. But Lan and Link just say hey. Lol sorry I cant control my brother, but I love him. He's actually the only one reading all my stuff. He's helping me a lot with supporting it. isn't he great? Plus he's gonna give me ten bucks! (I'm like a child how any amount of money gain excites me) And I so feel your pain. I get teased all the time. My twin is the only one who doesn't tower over me. And he's still taller…lucky. And I'm sorry but whose fangirl are you? They started argung over it when I told them you said you were 'his fangirl' and Link swears its him cuz hes awesome, Z swears its him cuz he does the specil talks with me and Lan says its him cuz hes my cool twin. So…I'm putting it in you hands settle the debate. Sorry…Anyway, Your name is spelled weird but at least in the end it is a fairly normal name, my mom was strange I guess because not only is my name spelled strange its just a strange name all around. But it is me and who I am and I like it. My name is Attilyn, but I go by Atty. Never ever Attilyn. Unless my brothers have a death wish or my mom is pissed. Hee hee. Teachers slaughter my name the first few days of class. Every year it is always the same. You'd not believe some of the things they turn my name into. Lol. And yeah my English teacher was hilarious. I think will really like him. But I found out the next day when he didn't show up for class that my 'wonderful' mischievous brother Link who had that class with me had told him after class that he would see him on Tuesday after our long four day weekend. The teacher had been like 'four day? I thought we only had Monday off.' I'm not sure how he did it but my awful brother convinced the poor guy that he was wrong and that we had Friday off too. So the next day we had no English class cuz the teacher didn't show up. I smacked the back of his head but Link insists it was still worth it. He's gonna be in trouble if the teacher tells on him…if he ever figures out he was tricked. a plonker? Nifty. I guess I'm a plonker too. Lol. Well thank you for reviewing/talking! And I hope you like chapter 13!**_

_**To **__**Sadistic Kunoichi-13**__**- O-o…how did you know? Its not this chapter or the next b/c that one s fully dedicated to naruhina but then in chap 15 I had an 'inner' moment planned before Sakura and Gaara left the maze. Wow. Go you. That's cool. Thank you for reviewing and I hope you enjoy chapter 13!**_

_**To **__**chikkachoo**__**- Possessive guys are cute to me too. Oh and never fear my next chapter is already planned to be dedicated completely to naruhina actually. Had to get used to writing a shy person before I attempted a fluffy scene between the two of them. I think I have it now and so chapter 14 will be nothing but Naruto and Hinata! Thank you I love this story and so that makes updating easier but I really just hate to leave people waiting hen something is happening in the story. Like stories where you get a chapter like every 2 weeks, I hate that cuz I am left wonering forever. You liked Kiki?! that's great! I'm amazed actually…you guessed Yura's planned couple pairing. I am shocked. I didn't think anyone would see that coming. Wow. But, (grins) which one Sasu or Kanku? Hee hee.  
**__**You're a runner? that's neat! I cant do it. I usually get bored or distracted. Plus its so much more fun to ride my board places. **__**J I'm glad you liked my chapter and I hope you like 13 goes too! Thank you for reviewing- ps, hope your busy day went well. **_

_**To **__**JPLteen**__**- Yeah aren't jealous men entertaining? You thought it as interesting? Cool! I kind of wanted it to be a moment where everyone is going 'oh gosh what is he going to do!? Take her somewhere and claim her as his own in every sense of the word or just get her out and away from all those other boys and to himself?' Thank you for reviewing and I hope you like how chapter 13 goes!**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** Naruto not mine.**_

* * *

Gaara ported them into the hedge maze again.

It would be the hardest place for the others to find them.

"Gaara?" Sakura's face was one of confusion as she looked to him, awaiting an explanation as to why he'd just done that.

And suddenly, gazing into her bright green trust filled eyes the wind left his sails. He could not force her to accept him as her love.

He doubted he could force her to do anything.

She'd made him weak he realized.

**Told ya.** Shukaku cackled.

But Gaara did not care, because when he looked at her he felt stronger. So it was an effect that canceled itself out. She made him weaker but when near her or thinking of her he was stronger. Therefore he was still strong just powered by different things now.

Instead of bloodlust he was powered by-

**Simple lust. **Shukaku cut in, with a barking laugh.

_No, it is not simple lust. Yes, Sakura is attractive but it is more than that. This is love._

**How do you know what love is? You don't know anymore about love than how to write its kanji. Ha you fool! **

Gaara growled quietly. Damn that demon, but he was right. What did he know of love?

Sakura's voice broke though his thoughts.

"Gaara, why did you do that? Why bring us here?" she asked, her tone nothing but gentle. She wasn't angry, just curious. He needed to focus on her and not the idiot demon in his mind.

Gaara huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, "Why?"

"Why do I want to know?"

"No." Gaara shook his head, now that he was alone with her he felt his throat tightening and he was unable to say what he thought. Why was that?

"Then what are you asking? I don't understand."

He began walking. Perhaps if he moved he'd think more clearly.

She followed, he'd known she would.

After a few moments, he felt her eyes on him, quietly waiting for him to speak.

Gaara huffed and said, "I…you…"

Dammit, he couldn't piece his words together right.

Sakura took gentle hold of his hand.

"Gaara, slow your thoughts down. Okay? Just tell me piece by piece what it is. If its this hard to say it must be difficult. I understand. I just want to help you."

He felt a strange flutter in his chest. Her words seemed to empower him.

Nodding once he then asked, "Why do you let them touch you?"

That stopped her in her tracks.

He halted and waited for her to make sense of what he said so they could continue walking.

"You mean the guys?" she asked as she jogged forward the few steps to join his side again.

Gaara answered her with a nod.

"Oh. Did that bother you? I'm sorry I didn't know. But Gaara, they're my friends I want to hug them. It's a way of expressing my fondness for them. Do you understand?"

Her fondness.

"Fondness is love?" he asked trying to connect what she is saying to what she has said in the past.

She hugs those she loves. Hugs are a way of showing fondness. So fondness must be a form of love.

"Sort of. Gaara, there are tons of different types of love. There is the love of your family. The love of your friends. The love of your home. The love of a…special person. " she paused to think, "I can't think of any more right now. But trust me. There are a bunch. Love is a confusing thing to understand. People who haven't even had the past you have also have trouble understanding it all. To be honest it doesn't make sense to many people."

"It makes sense to you." he replied.

Sakura laughed lightly, "No. Sorry, Gaara, but you're wrong. I get mixed up in the confusion of love as much as everyone else."

"But you show love to a lot of people." he argued.

"Yes, I love a lot of people a lot of different ways." Sakura nodded her agreement.

"You must understand love to express it." Gaara said.

"Well, I'm sure it would help but no, you don't really have to understand it to feel it or show it."

His eyes widened. He didn't have to understand it all? He could already feel love?

Sakura saw the confusion in his expression.

"Think about a small child for a moment. They aren't taught to love their mother. They just feel it. They don't know it is love but.." she trailed off when she locked eyes with him again, realization dawning on her.

"Oh, god. I'm so sorry, Gaara. I didn't even think. Hold on, let me come up with a different example."

Gaara shook his head, "No." when she brought her worried eyes back up to his he added, "Its fine. Continue."

Smiling she nodded, "Sure. Okay then… Well, in that case, children don't know right away that what they are feeling is love. They eventually learn that it is. But they felt it way before they ever understood it. And take school girls, young girls who develop crushes. They feel a form of love for that person, they don't fully understand the concept of love but they know enough to know that that is what they are feeling. Even if it is not a long lasting love they are still loving that person. And then we come to people more our age. We can fall in love. But we also have friends we love, as well as family we love. But when we do find that special someone we feel drawn to we know it is love but we don't know if it is true love. Or if they love us. Or if it will be strong enough to last a long time. Love just brings tons of questions. So see everyone can feel it but nobody truly understands love completely. Its too hard to."

Gaara reflected on her explanation a moment and then quietly asked, "I can feel love?"

Sakura nodded a smile growing on her face.

"Even if I do not understand it?" he continued.

"Gaara, it really isn't about understanding love. Because like I said all people have a hard time understanding love."

"But, Naruto, he understands love." Gaara argued.

Sakura giggled, "Gaara there isn't much Naruto actually understands, and let me tell you love is not one of them. He can't even tell the girl he loves that he loves her."

"That is important? Telling them?" he asked looking to her inquisitively.

While walking they had come up to the 'damned gazebo' and Sakura motioned for them to sit there.

Gaara complied and they sat together on a bench.

Once comfortable Sakura sighed softly and answered, "Telling isn't _always_ necessary. I mean if the bond is strong enough the two in love can just know. But remember how I said love brings questions?"

He nodded.

"Well, when someone is told that they are loved by the one they love it answers one of those questions- the 'do they love me' question is a very important one. Sometimes not knowing if the person you love feels the same is enough to stop the other from ever expressing their feelings. They're afraid of rejection."

Gaara understood that well enough. Even as he sat here listening to her speak he wondered if she would accept his love should he confess it to her.

Sakura smiled softly as she stared at the small flowers growing up around and onto the 'damned gazebo'.

"Besides, when the one you love tells you that they love you…you get the greatest feeling in your heart. At that one moment nothing could go wrong. Because that person loves you, you feel as if you could face anything and win."

Gaara studied her as she said this, the soft smile on her face…she was thinking of someone.

But who?

Naruto? The Uchiha?

"Someone has told you." he frowned.

Sakura laughed, "Well, I guess so. When I was younger Lee and Naruto told me all the time. And on the flip of that I told Sasuke all the time. But none of those were right. We were all too young to understand what we were saying. We were still figuring out our feelings. You know? What we thought was true love really wasn't. It was still a form of love but not the one we thought."

"So you do not love the Uchiha?"

"His name is Sasuke, you know."

"I do not care what his name is. He is fortunate I do not refer to him as the name I truly think he is."

Laughing, Sakura shook her head, "I don't even want to know what that is. But to answer your question. Yes, I love Sasuke."

Gaara was now confused, and in great pain. His chest was hurting. Damn emotions. Damn confusing woman.

Sakura continued speaking as she shyly studied her shoes, "I said I did back then and I was right about that. I was just wrong about the type of love I thought it was. I said I wanted to marry him. Now…I can't really ever see myself married to him. He is like a brother to me. I love him but only with the family kind of love. See the difference?"

Gaara nodded. A flood of relief washed over him. But looking on from outside no one would have known.

"Its amazing how our conversations always get so serious and deep." Sakura mumbled softly.

Yes it was true, most times he spoke with Sakura he ended up asking a question that sparked a deep conversation. But it was only because he wanted to learn these things and Sakura did not mind answering his questions, not to mention the fact that usually he only felt comfortable discussing such things with her.

"I…only do it with you." he admitted.

"No deep conversations with Kankuro?" Sakura teased leaning playfully.

"Asking what is for dinner is as deep as conversation for my brother goes."

Sakura giggled but shook her head, "I don't think so. I mean, yes, Kankuro is a bit of a goofball, but just like Naruto he sees things that most people miss. Kankuro can be very deep, maybe he just is afraid to let his powerful and mighty little brother know that. I mean the big brother is usually supposed to be the stronger one. The leader one. That way his younger siblings can come to him for help. But you, Gaara, choose to not ask for help from him or mostly anyone. You face most things alone. Kankuro respects that. He understands what life you've endured. He won't push you into something you don't want to do. But I bet secretly he is just waiting for the chance to get to play big brother for you."

Gaara sat in shock as he contemplated what Sakura said.

"You think that?" Gaara asked.

"I do. Have you ever noticed how he doubles his goofy antics when around you? I think he just wants to make you happy. To see you smile. You are his little brother. And even though for a long number of years you two weren't close, he wishes you had been. I'd say he deeply regrets obeying the order to stay away from you. And I truly think he wants nothing more than to be the big brother you always should have had."

"You have seen evidence of such…beliefs?"

Sakura shrugged, "I can't say for certain. This is just from what I have seen and what impression I got from him. Remember, Gaara, Kankuro kept me company many of those days when you were busy leading your village and Temari was busy out on missions. Because training the new ninja squads didn't take all day he was usually there by the time I got home from the hospital. We had tons of conversations, several of them rather deep."

After a stretch of silence Gaara finally whispered, "Did…you talk about me?"

Sakura rested her head gently on his shoulder and hugged his arm.

"We did. In fact, I talked about you to both of your siblings. I bet you didn't know that they are both very, very proud of you. And not only because of how far you have made it to from where you started. But because you had the strength to overcome everything tossed at you, and you did it alone. They both respect you more than anyone else they know. And if you tell them I told you they will hunt me down and gut me and then string me up by my intestines. Or so warns Temari."

Yes, that sounded like something his dear sister would threaten.

This was indeed news to him. Good news. He'd always wondered how his family relations were. He'd wanted to be a family but he'd never asked and they'd hardly offered. Granted Temari cooked for him and Kankuro visited him in his office at times. But apart from protecting each other on missions they didn't really help each other much. That was as far as their family contact went.

They were wrong though. He hadn't overcome anything alone.

First, Naruto had inspired him. Then when he was first trying to change his family not ridiculing him for it had encouraged him to continue. Then came Sakura. She had helped him as well. She had taught him what friendship was and how to be more 'human'.

He placed a hand on Sakura's where it still rested on his arm as she hugged it to her.

He locked eyes with hers and whispered, "I didn't do it alone."

She knew what he was saying. Her smile told him so.

With a happy sigh Sakura simply nodded and leaned her head back against his shoulder.

--

Kankuro looked back at the gazebo one last time before heading back to the others. After Gaara had disappeared he and the others had split up attempting to try and find them. Gaara could have been angry when'd he'd taken her and he might have accidentally hurt her. So that had made everyone worried. Not to mention that plain and simple, sometimes it was just hard to understand the meaning behind Gaara's actions.

But not this one.

Just as Kankuro had suspected in Suna, Gaara was falling for Sakura. Hard. If what he'd just witnessed gave him any indication at all. Gaara had just wanted the girl to himself for a while.

Sakura's words echoed in his mind as he wove his way through the maze.

_"…But I bet secretly he is just waiting for the chance to get to play big brother for you."_

_"…I'd say he deeply regrets obeying the order to stay away from you. And I truly think he wants nothing more than to be the big brother you always should have had."_

_Sometimes that girl is smarter than anyone gives her credit for_, he chuckled softly as he headed back to the others.

Naruto would be upset that he couldn't find them, but Kankuro was going to keep their location a secret.

It was the least he could do for his little brother. At the moment.

Perhaps later tonight he could work up the courage to sit down and talk with Gaara. Maybe he could offer assistance in wooing the pink haired girl. Not that it would be hard. It was fairly obvious she liked his little brother just as much as Gaara liked her. He'd never thought Gaara would fall in love. But he was glad he had, and with the best girl for the job of loving him too. Sakura was kind enough to understand Gaara didn't get everything right away, and that he would mess up because all things not related to killing were still pretty much new to him. And she was patient enough to work with Gaara to learn the things he didn't know. But she was also strong enough and brave enough and just stubborn enough to not back down from him. To stand up to Gaara when he got angry or when he chose not to act the way he knew he should. Sakura was perfect for his little brother and maybe after that little talk they just had Kankuro had his opening. He could finally get to be Gaara's big brother, he could finally help him with something.

Thanks Sakura. Kankuro thought with a grin as he found the maze exit and headed out to inform the others that he'd had no luck in finding the lost pair. And that apparently Gaara and Sakura had not run away to get lost in the hedge maze together.

He finally had his chance and he would start now by protecting this new secret soft side of his brother that Gaara only seemed to have when around the pink haired girl.


	14. Chapter 14

_**A.N.- OH MY GOD! I am so so sorry. I didn't get to review yesterday! I had my house filled with family members and I couldn't get to my lap top. But now my 3 brothers are standing guard at a closet door while I hide and quickly post this. So I am so sorry but I hope you all enjoy it now!**_

_**To **__**HalfBloodPhoenix**__**- Cool! Thanks for that, its really neat how you know so much about it. And jealous Gaara is really really fun. Hope you enjoy the next chapter! Thank you for reviewing!**_

_**To **__**BluePanda22331**__**- Hi! Am I so happy you liked all of my chapters and I'm really glad you thought chapter 13 was cute. Cuz I did too. Hee hee. And I absolutely adore Kankuro so I wanted him to have some spot light. Thank you! I'll try. **__**J I hope you like chapter 14 and thank you for reviewing!**_

_**To **__**superme383**__**- He does. All the time. Probably cuz I do it all the time. Hee hee. And I dunno…Lol you could be right. Laughing 24/7 period might just worry him but if its at yourself then I think he would take slow steps backwards turn then run away screaming like a little baby. Lol but for the record I think its cool if you do. Laughter is the greatest thing in the world to me. It can heal and it can hurt. Its got lots of power. hee hee. So you go superme383, keep laughing! I will too and maybe it will spread. I hope you like my next chapter! Thanks!**_

_**To**__** xoLovelyEyesox- **__**Thank you! I love Kankuro he's great and I just love how everyone is okay with me giving him a softer side. And yes I asked my sis and Max was like 'I wouldn't be anything but team Edward!' so yes definitely one more for that team. Lol. that's what Max told me. Except she didn't care if she came off as a pushy fangirl. With you two saying its good I just may have to check it out. Especially since Z said he'd liked them. But Lan was like 'I'll wait for the movie' which led me to discovering the movie comes out this November so I got excited about that. I told Max I'd wait till the movie to decide if I was going to read it or not. I actually plan on reading it just don't want to let her know that. Then she will talk to me about it all the time. Hee hee. Oh don't say that…don't say you love him Z has a big enough ego as it is. You just encouraged him. Lol. Jk. Its fine I love him too. that's cool how you got your brother wrapped like that. I admire you for it. And yes doesn't it just suck to be short? Except for my two friends Wynna and Chesa I am the shortest ( I at least got two who are as tall as me, not taller) but I hang out with a bunch of guys most of the time and they are all taller. Like with most 'm lucky if I come up to their shoulders. And they pick me up moving me around like I'm a doll or something! It gets on my nerves but I also kind of think its cute. So eh. Whatever right? But almost anywhere I go they think I am the younger sister-like that I'm 13 or something and I have to tell them no…16. Sorry. They always stare and say but you look so young. Lan says its cause I have a cute baby face. I punched his 'cute baby face' for that. Yeah they were totally fighting like throwing cheese doodles and everything it was hilarious. And that is diabolically evil of you. I like it! Yes let them wait. But I have to tell you- Sunday we were having a big family get together and that was why I couldn't post my next chapter but today it kind of continued…like everyone just showed up again. T was funny actually cuz my mom answered the door this morning at 6 and it was Uncle D.(her older brother) fun fact I have to tell about my uncle- he's the coolest btw, anyway his voice is exactly likeAyame's from Fruits Basket. Its awesome! Anyway he was like hello Mori! good morning you are looking ravishing today!' she slammed the door in his face and went back to bed! She seriously stayed n bed for 3 more hours. I went out and sat with him. It was fun. So anyway the point of this is I had to sneak into my house grab my lap top and lock myself in a hall closet. Half because I really wanted to post my net chapter but also cuz they were like tell her who is the best! We have to know! So they are all three currently acting like secret service or something standing in front of my closet with their arms crossed over their chests. Its hilarious! My dad asked what they were doing and Lan was just like 'sorry sir you are not authorized to be in this area. Evacuate!' and then Link and Z grabbed his arms and tugged him out. I was in the closet cracking up. So I just thought I'd tell you that. They want to know how you will decide. Like if they have to do something or be something or anything like that. So yeah… **__**And yes it is most definitely just a mom thing. Z hates it the most cause he despises his name with a passion. Lol. Usually I just go by Atty or AT. Not sure why AT my bros just do it. But that's the extent of my nicknames. Well unless they're angry at me…well anyway thanks and talk again soon! My three stooges say bye too. Lol.**_

_**To Itachi2011-**__** Thank you! I am so glad that you did. I hope Kankuro gets to, I like him bunches and want others to as well. A**__**nd I was too. Chesa was beaming the rest of the day because of it. And I'm glad you were cheered up as well. **__**You're shy too? Wow I would've never guessed that. But its okay if you are. Honestly if my Chesa was not shy she wouldn't be my Chesa. So maybe if you weren't shy you wouldn't be you. **__**J of course she is working on it too cuz she wants to be brave enough to talk to her crush so if you two don't want to be as shy anymore I say more power to you and go for it! I hope you do good!Thank you for reviewing! I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**_

_**To**__** Gothic Saku-chan- **__**Thank you so much. I hope you enjoy how chapter 14 goes and thank you for reviewing!**_

_**To **__**JPLteen**__**- Thank you very much! Yeah a confession would have been nice but then my story would end faster and I have stuff want to do that I havent done with them yet. But don't worry the long awaited confession will surely come. Hee hee. I hope you like this next chapter. Thank you for reviewing!**_

_**To **__**chikkachoo**__**- It did ! Really! that's awesome! It did me too! I giggled while I was writing it actually. And you thought their conversation was cute? that's great! And yes jealous Gaara is just the greatest and it was cute to me how he tried to tell her why he was angry. **__**Fluff is the best isn't it?  
**__**And nope sorry you guessed wrong. Hee hee. **__**Vietnam? Neat! I hope you have oodles of fun! And I look forward to the super long review when you return.**_

_**Thanks everybody! Enjoy!FanggirlX**__**J**_

_**Disclaimer: Naruto and co is still not mine.**_

* * *

Naruto raced across campus trying to find any sign of a blood red headed boy or a pink haired girl. But so far there was no such luck.

He'd checked all the buildings he could think of and after finding nothing Naruto had figured Gaara would go somewhere outside anyway.

So here he was, running all over the campus checking every hiding place he could find.

As Naruto ran across a section of grass towards a big tree in the distance, he found himself falling.

Being a ninja, he had enough skill in him to avoid falling completely. So instead of falling on what he'd tripped over he'd simply did a tumble through the air and landed in a crouch a few inches away. Shikamaru who was across the way leaning against the huge tree without opening his lazy eyes slowly held up a sign with the number ten. Naruto grinned, a perfect ten on his recovery. Yes!

Standing and turning back he saw a sight that horrified him, making his previous high score to be forgotten instantly.

It had not been a stick or a log or anything like that that he'd tripped on. Oh no. It had been Hinata!

Falling to his knees beside her Naruto exclaimed, "Oh god, Hinata, I am so sorry I didn't even see you there! Are you okay? I didn't kick you too hard did I?"

Hinata looked up at the person who had indeed kicked her fairly hard in the gut and her face turned a bright shade of red.

"N-Naruto-kun."

"Well at least I know I didn't kick your head." Naruto said with a slow smile, "Or then I might have given you amnesia. But you know who I am so don't have that. So that's a good thing." he gave her and encouraging thumbs up.

Hinata nearly fainted when he reached out and touched her.

Naruto had begun searching her to see where he had hurt her.

He figured Hinata was much too quiet and much too shy and much too polite to tell him where and how badly he'd hurt her.

But with it being Naruto he didn't make the connection that if she were too shy to tell him she would definitely be too shy to show him. So he thought nothing of it as he lifted her shirt up so he could inspect her back, sides, and stomach.

His hands were on her! Under her shirt touching her skin!

_Don't faint, don't faint_, she told herself mentally.

His hands were calloused but gentle as they carefully searched her for signs of damage.

She doubted she would ever forget this moment. Even if Naruto ever did kick her in the head Hinata was almost positive that she would never forget this moment.

Suddenly he let out a harsh hiss when he found where he'd hit her.

There on her stomach close to her side a huge dark bruise was already forming.

Dammit! He'd hurt her! He'd hoped maybe he hadn't. Or if he had it hadn't been anything bad, but here she was with a bruise the size of the frigging world on her precious soft skin.

Naruto cursed himself for being so foolish.

"Hinata, I am really sorry." he apologized softly, his head drooped so she couldn't see his face.

"I-it's a-alright, Naruto-kun. I-I'll be f-fine."

"No. Its not alright." Naruto shook his head.

There was no use beating himself over it right now. That wasn't important at the moment. Right now what was important was helping Hinata.

Naruto lifted his head to meet her stunning eyes.

He'd always liked those the best.

"Let's get you back to your dorm. Hopefully Sakura will be there and she can heal this awful thing." Naruto said with a smile.

Her blush darkened when he smiled at her but she nodded nonetheless.

He had always thought that was cute. How she was so shy that if she got any focused attention on herself she blushed. It made her seem…really innocent. Which was weird because the blushing girl before him had enough packed in her punch to take out most anybody. But she didn't fight often. Unlike him she didn't enjoy it. Not like most. Hinata fought to prove herself. To defend her name and right as a ninja. To protect her friends.

Though they're reasons were kind of the same their reaction to it was very different.

Naruto took her hand and gently helped her to her feet.

When she was standing straight he noticed her wince and saw her begin to reach and grab her side. But she stopped herself.

She didn't want to make him feel bad.

He couldn't believe it!

He'd kicked her like a football and here she was trying to make sure he didn't get upset.

"It hurts that bad, huh?" he grimaced.

"Hey, how about I carry you? It's the least I could do for what I did. I promise to be super careful so I don't jar your injury. How 'bout it, Hinata?"

She blushed and looked down to the ground as she fiddled with her fingers.

She was going to say no. her body language said it all. Right now, he knew that she was trying to come up with some valid excuse so as to prevent him from 'wasting' his time doing that.

Naruto would have none of that. Besides he wanted to hold her. He had an excuse to do so, there would be no stopping him, not with this.

Before he could think about what he was saying, he was saying it.

"Please, Hinata? I already feel like the worst for hurting you. At least let me make it up to you."

It was kind of a guilt card. He knew that if Hinata thought she were doing him the favor instead of the other way around then she would agree to it.

Hesitantly she nodded.

Grinning with his triumph Naruto carefully scooped her up and began carrying her bridal style back to her dorm room.

He could feel the heat of her blush as it covered her from head to toe. With her body pressed against his the way it was how could he not?

With having her this close Naruto could plainly smell how great her scent was. She smelled like oranges mixed with some kind of sweet flowery scent. Which was strange because he'd never have pegged her as an oranges kind of girl. But apparently the very sweet Hinata loved the tangy citrus smell of oranges. Interesting little tid bit to learn.

He had to resist the urge to bury his face in her hair.

Hinata.

He'd liked her for quite a while. It had started…god, it'd started way back when he'd been real young. He'd declared that Sakura was his one and only, but some where inside a voice asked, _Is she really?_

As it turned out she wasn't. He and Sakura eventually agreed they loved each other but not like he'd always hoped. She was his sister. Nothing more. Nothing less. He loved her with all of his heart, would do anything to protect her because Sakura was special. But he didn't love her the way a guy should have loved his true love.

Sakura maybe in his heart but she wasn't his heart.

No, that title had been secretly given to the girl curled up trembling in his arms right now.

Hinata Hyuga. The quiet but ever beautiful girl who had a heart of gold.

Hinata had believed in him when others hadn't.

She'd quietly cheered for him when everyone else had laughed.

He didn't think she even knew she'd done it, but sometimes instead of thinking things to herself Hinata mumbled them out loud. It was barely ever above a whisper but with his fox demon enhanced hearing he'd always caught it.

He'd heard every encouraging whisper she ever uttered.

She'd helped him more than almost anyone, and she didn't even know it.

The Hyuga heiress in his arms was a wonderfully sweet person. This he knew.

She was also much to good for him. This he also knew.

Naruto was a boy from the low side of tracks. And that was before you even counted the fox demon into the equation.

Hinata was practically royalty since she was a Hyuga, one of the top clans in all of Konoha.

Okay, so maybe royalty was a little bit stretching it but she was definitely too good for him.

And even if he could win her heart, he'd never win over her father. That man hated him. With a passion. Naruto didn't know why. But he figured it was probably the same reason as the one that everyone else that had hated him for. The nine tailed fox. The fox was almost always the case.

But he couldn't hate the fox. It may have brought him lots of pain and trouble but the demon more than made up for it with granting him the needed strength to protect his friends and home on several occasions.

The dorm building came into view.

"We're almost there." he told her.

Naruto made it into the building easily and Hinata handed him the key which he carefully used to unlock her dorm room.

He walked in and called for Sakura. But he knew from how old her scent was that she hadn't been in the room since early this morning. The same for Temari. So he'd gotten Hinata to her room. But not to any help.

Which to do? Let her just rest in her bed or continue carrying her around until he found Sakura, who he hadn't even been able to find when on his own and running at top speed from place to place.

He knew which answer he wanted to give.

He wanted to keep holding Hinata and continue searching but that wouldn't be fair to her just for his own selfish wants.

She was hurt. Rest would do her good.

He could tell from the decorations, not to mention the scent that the room closest to them was hers.

So she'd taken the middle room huh?

She'd probably only done that so that Sakura and Temari could have the room they wanted.

He knew that because, Hinata was unusually thoughtful of others.

And she tended to put their wants and needs before her own.

Sakura did that a little, but with Hinata she never quit. There were times when Sakura decided that Sakura wanted this and she was going to have it.

Hinata never took what Hinata wanted.

He walked to her bed and set her down on it softly.

"Sorry, I thought Sakura would be here." he sad smiling sheepishly.

Hinata shook her head, "I-it's al-r-right. S-she has things t-to do."

She still stuttered around him.

That made Naruto a little sad. Sakura could get the girl to talk almost normal and could make her laugh out loud. Granted Hinata's out loud laugh may be another person's hidden laugh but if the person watching knew the real Hinata then they knew it was a rare treat to hear.

"Yeah, but maybe she'll show up soon." he offered.

"You wait here okay, Hinata? I'm going to go get you a drink so you can take some medicine. You know to at least cut down on the pain."

"O-oh n-no. I-I c-couldn't a-ask you t-to do t-that." she whispered horrified at the thought of him waiting on her.

"Hinata. I practically punted you. I feel bad about that. Please. Just let me do this for you okay? Will you do that, Hinata? Will you let me help you until Sakura comes back?"

Her face went a very dark red but as she looked into his eyes he knew he'd won this round. Hinata would allow him. Not because she wanted him to. But because she knew that he wanted to. But currently, Naruto didn't care. He got to sit with her in her room, surrounded by her scent talking with her maybe listening to her sweet voice talk back. That sounded almost like heaven to him.

Naruto flashed her a bright smile and asked, "So what can I get you?"

Hinata stared down at her sheets and tapped her fingers together as she answered quietly, "W-well, I r-really like g-grape s-soda."

"Grape? Not a problem I'll be right back. If you want you can change into something softer or more comfortable while I'm gone. But if you need help just let me know when I get back okay? I promise not to look if you really need me to, okay? Be back in a sec!"

He waved at her as he shot out of the room and headed for a drink machine.

Hinata stared at the closed door and nearly sighed from happiness.

She may have been practically punted as he'd said it, but she would gladly deal with this pain again and again if she knew she'd get the chance to have Naruto himself carry her all the way to her bed and then offer to take care of her.

Hinata's eyes widened, was she becoming a masochist? Giggling ever so slightly at the sudden , not to mention outrageous thought that crossed her mind Hinata shook her head. She may not be a masochist but she was definitely pathetic.

But she wouldn't think of that right now. For the time being she would simply enjoy whatever attention Naruto wanted to grant on her.

Slowly, mindful of her big bruise she scooted off of her bed and gingerly made it to her dresser where her pajamas were. He may be right about that. Something softer brushing against it might not hurt as badly.

--

Naruto knocked on the door warning her he was there, incase she had decided to go for her pajamas.

He secretly hoped she did.

And if he wanted to allow himself a moment to be a true guy he could always hope she slept in the nude and was suddenly brave enough to be sitting on her bed wearing nothing but that incredibly sexy shy smile of hers.

Frowning at how perverted he'd become Naruto simply blamed it on Jiraiya and pushed those thoughts away.

"Hinata? I'm coming in, okay?" he called before entering.

When he came in she was sitting on her bed with the covers pulled over her legs. She was reading a book. A small smile on her lips as her eyes roamed the page she was reading.

He gently shut the door and the click of it closing alerted her to his returned presence.

Gasping inaudibly, Hinata marked her page and shut it quickly.

Naruto smiled at her and shook his head, "Don't stop on my account, really. You looked like you were enjoying it."

Blushing she nodded quickly before averting her eyes away from his.

He walked over and handed her the cold grape soda can.

"Sorry it took so long."

The machine behind this building had been out of grape soda but grape soda she'd asked for grape soda she'd get.

So he'd run to the next building over and looked, but that machine hadn't even sold grape soda. But the next building over did and he'd been in luck because there had been some left.

He'd hurried but he wouldn't tell her he'd had to search for her soda. Then she'd feel bad and he would not allow that emotion to enter Hinata while he was with her if he could help it.

"T-thank you, N-Naruto-kun." she said quietly as she stared softly at the can in her hands.

"Oh yeah!" he reached in his pocket and brought out the little packet of aspirin he'd bought from another little ending machine while on his soda search. Apparently you could get almost anything out of vending machines these days. Food, drinks, medicine, …girl products…, condoms, batteries, school supplies. The list of vending machine types he'd seen went on and on. It was an amazing discovery. He wondered if there was a ramen vending machine. Then he remembered Hinata was waiting and he smiled at her.

"I wasn't sure if you had this. And I didn't want Sakura to kill me for trashing her room trying to find where she kept all her medicines. So I figured this was the best answer." Naruto explained as he handed her the tiny packet.

"T-thank you." she whispered, a tiny smile on her face as she opened the packet.

Nodding he went and pulled a chair closer to her bed.

She finished swallowing her medicine and he gently took the drink from her so she wouldn't have to stretch to put it on her bedside table.

She nodded her thanks but then just sat there staring at her hands.

Naruto picked up her book.

It was a romance. But it seemed there was a little action in it.

"So what is this about?" he asked still studying the front and back covers.

"W-what?" she asked shocked.

He looked up at her with an easy smile. "Your book here. What's it about?"

"O-oh. W-well. I-it's about a g-girl who i-is in l-love w-with a s-soldier."

"Soldier, huh? And does he love her too?" Naruto asked.

Hinata shrugged slightly as she trained her eyes on the book in his hands.

"I h-hope h-he does." she admitted.

Naruto nodded, "The back mentions a killer is after her?"

Hinata blushed but nodded again, "H-he w-wants her d-dead."

"Why?"

"B-because she s-saw h-his face w-when he k-killed s-someone."

"Oh and he has to kill her before she can tell who he is." Naruto guessed.

Not looking up at him Hinata nodded again, "Y-yes. B-but a s-soldier saw h-him attack h-her and h-he's helping h-her n-now."

"The one she loves?"

Hinata nodded.

"You're close to the end aren't you?" he asked noticing where she'd marked her page.

Again she simply nodded, unable to meet his stare.

He handed her the book back.

"Here. Finish it. It sounds good." he said smiling at her.

She always made him want to smile more. Maybe so she'd feel more comfortable with him? He didn't know but he always found himself smiling a lot more around Hinata.

"I-I c-couldn't." she objected quietly as she handed the book back.

"Hinata," Naruto said as he gently took her hand and closed it around the spine of the book. "It's a good story. Finish it. I want to know the ending. Please? I would hate to keep you from finding out if the soldier loves this girl or not. And if she gets away from the killer or not."

Blushing she nodded, "Y-you're s-sure?"

Naruto nodded, his grin broadening, "I'm sure. Believe it."

She giggled softly into her hand.

Success!

He'd hoped that would work.

"B-but w-what will y-you do?" she stammered out.

He shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe take a tiny nap that is if you don't mind. I didn't sleep much last night."

"O-of c-course. G-go ahead."

Now he could watch her read without her knowing.

But…what if he could do better than that?

Inwardly grinning he asked, "Do you mind if I just lay my head here beside you on your bed? I want to be close by incase you need something."

"B-beside m-me?" she gasped out.

"Yeah."

She stared down at her book cover a moment and then slowly, almost hesitantly nodded okay.

"Thank, Hinata. You're so nice. Wake me if you need anything you got me? I'll be hurt if you don't, not to mention a little mad. And I sleep lightly so if you try to get up off this bed without me I will know and I will wake up. Okay? Promise you'll ask me?"

Unable to speak when faced with his incredibly blue determination filled eyes Hinata found herself simply nodding yet again.

"Great. Well g'night, Hinata." he said yawning as he lay his head on his folded arms beside her leg.

"G-good night."

It wasn't night time. It was barely evening. But she'd said it anyway. He smiled at that. She was too sweet. But perfect anyway. He settled in to silently watch her read while he 'slept'.

--

Naruto actually did end up falling asleep. The soothing sight of Hinata peacefully reading lulled him right into it.

Hinata sniffled as she finally finished her book. Naruto had been right. It was a good book. The soldier had admitted to loving her and she had left her family who'd been against her marrying a soldier to be with him. And the killer, though he'd managed to take the girl, had been stopped and taken to jail before the girl was hurt. So they got together, got the bad guy and got their happy ending. She sighed quietly. Too bad life wasn't like a story book where it had a clean and clear ending which was usually a happy one.

Naruto was still sleeping beside her.

He mumbled incoherently every now and then. And he snored slightly. It was a quiet snore and Hinata found it absolutely adorable.

His spikey blond hair was brushing against her thigh.

Hesitantly she reached to touch a piece that was on her.

It was soft. Not femininely soft but it wasn't rough.

Timidly she allowed her fingers to stroke further into his hair until eventually inch by inch she had made it to his head and was simply running her fingers through his bright hair. She was beside herself with joy. He was so cute when he slept. And she was getting to touch his hair. She liked doing it. It seemed so intimate to her. Him asleep beside her, after watching out for her. She herself just reading a book and then stroking her fingers through his hair as she calmly waited for him to wake up.

Would you listen to her? She sounded like she was reading one of her books. It was nothing like that. But maybe…while he slept she could pretend it was.

Hinata noticed him scooting closer into her touch.

She smiled at this.

His unconscious encouragement making her the slightest bit bolder she continued her ministrations to his hair.

Then she thought about what she was doing. Wasn't this considered taking advantage of him? He had not voluntarily told her to do this.

Sadly, Hinata forced herself to remove her hand and place it back in her lap.

Naruto moaned slightly, and mumbled sleepily, "…No, don't quit. That felt really nice…Hinata."

Gasping quietly, Hinata felt her face heat up again. Timidly she put her hand back in his hair and began running her fingers through it again.

He sighed happily and snuggled back into his arms. "Thank you…Hinata. Please…don't stop." he said softly.

"A-alright." she whispered, hearing the tremor in her voice, but hoping he didn't.

If he did he said nothing about it. He simply sighed with contentment again and slowly one of his hands reached out and sought her other hand that was resting in her lap. He gripped it gently and the pad of his thumb began to brush soothingly back and forth on the sensitive skin of the back of her hand.

"Perfect." Naruto sighed quietly as he soon began to drift asleep again. Leaving a very red, very stunned Hinata to contemplate his last word as he slept soundly beside her.


	15. Chapter 15

_**A.N.- So here is chapter 15 as well. It would really be the chapter I should have put out today instead of 14. So here it is! Hope you guys like it!FanggirlX ;)**_

**_Disclaimer: Naruto and co not mine._**

* * *

Sakura and Gaara had left the 'damned gazebo' and were now up walking through the maze again.

Sakura suddenly had a craving.

"Hey, Gaara?"

He grunted. She took that as 'what?' and continued on.

"I want some waffles. Want to go out with me to that waffle place downtown?"

Gaara stopped and turned his head on to stare at her. Had she just…invited him out? On a date?

Gaara dismissed the possibility. She was just hungry.

"I'll drive," Sakura, suddenly feeling nervous under the powerful stare of his beautiful eyes began to ramble, "and heck I will even pay for you but please? I really, really want waffles all of a sudden. And I would usually just go grab some frozen waffles from my mini-fridge but see that's probably all I'll get to do once classes start and I was wanting really badly to try that place so if it gets late one night I might can go there and already trust that they either have good waffles or know that they have bad waffles. And I guess if they have bad waffles I probably won't want to go there late at night but see if I already know they have bad waffles by going to try them now then I saved myself a trip there at night time! And well we could you know use that time to maybe talk more if you had anymore questions or any thing because I like talking with you like that and well I was thinking that afterwards if you wanted-" Gaara couldn't take it any more.

He quickly pushed Sakura up against the hedge maze wall. He was a slight bit rougher than intended but she was at least now quiet.

In fact, she was simply staring at him, eyes wider than usual.

Great. He'd probably just scared her.

"Please." he whispered as he leaned close to her face. "Please, stop talking as much. I like your voice. But not that much. Not that fast."

He almost growled and the end of his words kind of were a bit gravelly but he'd done a fairly good job of controlling his temper if he said so himself.

Sakura's wide green eyes locked with his a moment then flicked down to his lips that were barely inches from hers and then she smiled a little nervously and asked, "You…you like my voice?"

Gaara stared at her in awe, she…she was just too much. He sighed very heavily and dropped his head onto her shoulder.

Sakura giggled. "Did I wear you out, Gaara?"

He simply took in her scent a moment then nodded his head against her.

Giggling again Sakura reached her hands up and ran her fingers along the bottom of his neck.

Gaara's breath hitched as she began to rub his tense neck.

"Calm down. I didn't mean to talk too fast. Slow your brain down again. I sometimes forget that you aren't used to so much conversation. I just get so caught up in having fun with you that I simply forget. And well-oops I was about to do it again, wasn't I?"

Sighing once again, he nodded.

Sakura continued massaging the base of his skull with her gentle silk fingers.

She came upon a bad knot of tension. Gaara must be under a lot of stress. Made sense. What with the committee watching his every move. The fate of his village resting on whether or not he succeeds in college. Then on top of that he is still struggling to understand all the ways of living around normal people.

_Oh Gaara_, Sakura thought sadly to herself.

Where he had his hands braced against the wall she could see his arms tremble. It twitched, like he wanted to move it.

"Gaara?"

Hesitantly he wrapped an arm around her waist.

Sakura smiled. It was cute some how to her the way he always touched her carefully. It really amazed her. The same hands that nervously clung to her now, were the same hands that expertly completed jutsu after jutsu with amazing body crushing power. He'd killed hundreds of people with these hands maybe. But now he protected his village with them. And with his ever lethal hands he was also learning to be gentle.

She smiled, "I want to tell you something, Gaara."

Knowing the silence would eventually end because Sakura enjoyed talking too much to remain quiet Gaara had expected her voice so he was able to refrain from huffing when she'd spoken.

He tilted his head slightly so he could watch her lips move as she told him what she wanted. He couldn't see the rest of her face, but her lips were a nice place to look anyway.

"Gaara, I am very proud of you." she whispered as her trained fingers continued to alleviate his stress filled muscles. "You are trying so hard to learn things that to you are really foreign. And that's hard but you haven't given up and you haven't given in. You still have that demon that drove you to murder so many earlier in your life. He's still there inside you. But you continuously fight him just so you can be accepted. And I think slowly and surely you are. Why, I believe with those nincompoops in charge of your village when you go back Suna will be ecstatic to have their proper Kazekage back."

Gaara reveled in her soft spoken words. He could not believe he'd just heard them.

This girl. She did things. Said things. Out of the blue that were just so amazing.

Emotion overcame him. This…was this love? She'd told him he could feel it with out fully understanding it. He'd wondered if he had. But…

Without warning Sakura found herself crushed against him.

He was holding her so tightly she could barely breathe.

But that was not what her focus was on.

Nor was it the way their bodies were completely touching, there was absolutely no space between them.

That barely registered either.

What Sakura did notice was the fact that Gaara's entire body was trembling.

"Gaara?"

He shook his head, begging for her silence and if possible he held her tighter.

Sakura took her hands from the back of his neck and moved them to his shoulders to press him back to see his face.

Then Gaara did something that horrified him.

He growled at her. It was low in his throat and it rumbled against her. It was a warning growl. He wanted her to keep her hands where they were, doing what they were, not trying to push him away.

Sakura was shocked.

Had he ever outright growled at her like this? Sometimes while talking one slipped out but had he ever just growled at her?

Maybe that time he'd been changing but he wasn't changing now, was he?

"Gaara?" she was worried for him.

He growled again.

"Gaara, you're being silly." she said.

His growling intensified.

"Gaara, use your words." Sakura said getting frustrated. How could he expect her to know what he meant if all he did was growl at her?

Then he moved his head and nipped at her fingers still pressing against his shoulders.

Shocked Sakura stared at him.

"Oh." was all she could manage as she put her hands back on his neck.

His growling lessened.

And when she started to massage his neck again it stopped completely.

"You're a strange boy, Gaara. Next time just say 'don't stop' or 'more please'. Alright? Growling doesn't work most of the time. You're lucky I figured out what you wanted." she chided him.

Gaara nodded against her.

He'd been trying to speak. But growls were all that came out.

Shukaku laughed, **Score one for me. You may not let me have control but I can definitely make this little project of yours harder.**

"Sorry." Gaara rumbled out. His voice still a little like a growl but at least words were coming.

"Want to explain what just happened?"

"Shukaku." was all he said.

Sakura waited. And when it didn't look like he was going to speak she asked, "So was that Shukaku growling at me?"

He shook his head.

"Oh, so was he trying to get out?"

Again Gaara shook his head.

Now Sakura was beyond confused.

"Gaara, what happened then?"

She sounded worried. Was she worried about herself or him? Gaara wondered.

"Gaara? Did Shukaku do something to you?"

Him, he realized, she was worried about him.

Her worrying for him…it pleased him to know such a fact.

"He was toying with me." Gaara admitted bitterly.

"Oh. But why?"

"He doesn't like my getting close to you."

"Oh. A jealous demon huh?" Sakura giggled.

**I am not jealous! **Shukaku snarled. **Let me teach this insolent wench what for!**

"He did not like that." Gaara said with amusement.

Sakura grinned, "Yeah, well I don't very much like him messing with my best friend so if he leaves you alone I will leave him alone." she said with a hint of defiant challenge in her voice.

Gaara stared at her.

Did she just challenge Shukaku?

**Did she just challenge me? **Shukaku asked bewildered. **Tell me I didn't just hear her challenge me.**

Gaara couldn't. It sounded to him like she had.

"Did…you challenge Shukaku just now?" he questioned.

Sakura smirked at him, "I guess so. That old coon won't know what he's messing with."

Gaara was in utter shock.

**She did! She challenged me! **Shukaku roared with a laugh. **Oh, please! I could snap her like a twig!**

Feeling a little reckless Gaara decided to play messenger. She seemed fine with accepting that the demon could hear what she was saying. She'd even spoken back to him in a way. He wondered just how this would go exactly.

"He says he could snap you like a twig." Gaara told her.

Sakura laughed.

"Oh, does he think so? In what way is he speaking? Fighting me or loving me? Because either way he will find I am quite resilient." she had a grin on her face that was cute but possibly a little wild too.

Shukaku was in silent shock.

Gaara could not believe it. For nineteen years he'd tried to shut the thing up and now Sakura succeeds with one sex joke.

Shukaku suddenly howled, **What a woman!**

_What did he just say?_ Gaara could not be hearing correctly, had Shukaku just complimented Sakura.

**You damn right I did. This girl is feisty! I like that. I will let her live. **Shukaku answered smugly.

Gaara smirked, _She will not take well to you **letting** her live._

**Tell her anyway.**

"He says, he likes you now. He will let you live because you are feisty." Gaara informed her with amusement on his face.

"Oh, he said that did he?" Sakura asked calmly.

It was the calm before the storm.

Her eyes flashed.

"You want to come out and say that to my face, you old raccoon dog! I bet you are nothing but a big whimp hiding behind Gaara's power! You talk big but you can't walk the walk can you old man? You're going to **_let_ **me live? How **_dare_ **you! How arrogant! How full of yourself! No, you know what you're full of?! You're full of shit you know that!? Why, you come face me and I'll show you what I'll **_let_ **you do! I'll **_let_ **you beg for mercy when I'm done beating your face in, you jerk! Come out and fight me!" she screamed angrily.

Sakura sighed inwardly. It was so troublesome to have an inner…

Gaara stared at the girl before him. She changed so fast. It was hard to believe that this was still Sakura. Granted he knew she had an inner, slightly more evil side but he had not seen her this close up.

**Whoa. **Was all Shukaku could say.

Suddenly the demon was clawing for freedom.

Gaara was so unprepared for the attack or the desperation behind the attack Shukaku nearly made it out.

_What are you doing?!_ Gaara yelled angrily.

**That's my kind of woman! You can have your sassy little tart! I want the one with fire!**

_What?_ Gaara asked confused. _What do you mean the one with fire? That **is **Sakura._

Shukaku laughed, **You fool.**

Then Shukaku was free!

Sakura watched from inside herself as Gaara's face took on a slightly crazed look as he dove on her.

_What the hell is he doing?_ Sakura shrieked.

"What the hell are you doing!" her inner unknowingly repeating the words her other half had just screamed as she struggled to push Shukaku possessed Gaara off of her, "Get your damn hands offa me you bastard! You don't just threaten to **_let_ **someone live like you're king of the friggin' world and then jump them! Get off! You got no damn right!!" Inner Sakura bellowed.

"Oh, god. You're hellfire! You're…**_mine_**!" Shukaku cackled as he crushed her lips to his.

Sakura watched as 'Shukaku' wildly kissed her inner via hers and Gaara's bodies.

This should have been weird.

It really should have been.

And later once she and Gaara had control again it probably would be. But right now all she could think was, _Wow, I look good kissing him. He looks good kissing me. We look good. Together._

Suddenly 'Shukaku' was pushed off.

Inner Sakura practically growled herself, as she threw the boy against the wall.

"What the _hell_ is your problem!?" she demanded.

'Shukaku' shook his head, eyes never leaving hers.

"You're fucking amazing." he muttered.

Inner Sakura wiped at the blood on her lower lip where he'd nipped her too hard.

"Yeah, well you're fucking insane!" she countered angrily.

Then she smirked cockily, "But I don't see you **_letting_ **me doing anything. If anything, I'm **_letting_ **you walk away after pulling that stunt. Be lucky, coon. Most wouldn't be able to."

With that she blew him a teasing kiss goodbye and disappeared back into Sakura's mind.

While 'Shukaku' was in a stupor Gaara quickly reclaimed control.

Then Sakura found herself eye to eye with Gaara.

Both blushing no better than the Hyuga heiress herself.

"Well…" Sakura began.

Gaara remained silent. He simply stared at her red, well kissed mouth. And the tiny bit of blood still lingering there on her bottom lip.

Empowered by the scene he'd just beheld, Gaara stepped forward boldly and took Sakura's chin in his hand.

"Well." he said repeating her, as he brushed his thumb across her lips taking her blood.

He stuck it to his mouth. It was sweeter than anything he'd ever tasted.

"We should probably go get you those waffles." he said with a smirk as he gently brushed her lower lips with his thumb once again.

Nodding, Sakura took his hand and began to walk off.

"Sakura."

She turned at the sound of his voice. She still looked dazed.

His smirk was incredible as he pointed towards the other direction.

"The exit is this way." he replied feeling very confident.

She didn't have to say that she'd liked what she'd seen. He could see it in her eyes. On her face. In her actions.

Now…Sakura Haruno was thinking about kissing him.

Which was great except for one thing…now Gaara actually owed the damn demon one.


	16. Chapter 16

**A.N. - Hey everybody! FanggirlX here with chapter 16 up and ready. I put a hint in this about who I'm pairing up with Sasuke. She may not be the norm or what is usually excepted or expected (isn't it cool how close those two words look alike. Pretty much just changing the X's spot) sorry anyway…just please don't get too angry with how I have him and who its with. This is just how I think it should go okay? I'm not entirely sure how but in my mind they work and some how fit so please just go with it at least for this story. Sorry if I upset anybody with it. Either way I hope you guys all enjoy chapter 16!**

**To HalfBloodPhoenix- Brilliant? Oh thank you very much! I'm trying my best to make it be. And you definitely know more than the average person. And I will definitely keep your offer open. I never know when I might need a word or two, so thank you for that. And I'm glad you like Shukaku now. I don't want him to be a total bastard in this. Granted he still has to cause trouble but in my mind I see that Gaara had no friends or companions for the greater part of his life except for Shukaku. And thought part of Gaara fears the demon's release he also likes having that comforting constant there. Shukaku is basically the one thing he can count on to always be there…except for killing but he's trying to stop that. So yeah…anyway. Thank you and I hope you enjoy chapter 16!**

**To ****BluePanda22311****- Isn't naruhina just the sweetest thing? And I laughed at the Shukaku/Inner moment while writing it. The way I pictured him saying and doing things just had me giggling and the Inner's reaction was cute to me. lol. You want waffles?…hee hee. I just thought of that song on you tube everywhere. 'do you like waffles? Yeah we like waffles.' hee hee. Anyway I am glad you liked this chapter as well as my story. And I just want to say to you…you rock too! Every review I get makes writing this that much better so thank you so much! And it is really flattering to have you say I am a dream writer. That made me blush. Thank you. I hope you like this next chapter!**

**To ****superme383****- You are just the funniest thing. lol. I definitely plan on writing more naruhina. In fact I don't believe I am too far from making them a couple! And I loved riting the inner/shukaku moment. It was fnny to me. I got a few reviews saying it was Sakura's turn to kiss Gaara. And so I tried hard to find a way to fit that in but see if I did that then they got together too quickly and then half my fun for the next few chapters would be gone. So I decided maybe they just want Sakura to kiss him while he's awake .that didn't work either so then I was getting frustrated and mumbled something like 'Inner Sakura would have no problem kissing Gaara'. And from that single thought spawned the shukaku/inner scene. I know it wasn't exactly what everyone wanted but I tried. And yes I got your message did you get mine? (blushes) Amazing? Thank you. And btw I think the whole review did show up this time. And you don't stop laughing, make them ****join in. laughing is great alone but with others its just the greatest, isn't it? Thanks for your story of the day! And your review! I hope you like chapter 16!**

**To ****Gothic Saku-chan-**** Thanks! I'm glad it made you laugh. I love to do that. And yes Sakura will be much happier when she gets her waffles. Thank you. I hope you like chapter 16!**

**To**** xoLovelyEyesox- ****Thank you! You thought that was good? that's wonderful. I worried it was too ooc for Sakura. You love my sis? Yeah she's the coolest. A little weird but still great. Will? Well okay…if you put it like that…jk I already planned on it. I borrowed Z's copy and haven't started yet but I plan to this weekend. That sound good? And you love Z even more? You are feeding his ego way too much. lol. He loves it. So you were excited about the movie? Good. My sister has a count down and swore we were all going with her. I was like fine I wanted to see it anyway but my bros Lan and Link were like nooooo a chick flick! Then she told them what it was about and they agreed eagerly. They're like kids sometimes…I have to stand on things too. Sometimes chairs or our counters, or maybe my brothers. But then they always ask why I didn't just get them to get it. hee hee. Ayame was your favorite? Mine too! But kind of tied with Shigure. And yeah seriously he's almost just like him only he has short shaggy black hair not long white. But he sounds just like Ayame and acts a lot like him. Which is funny because when my mom is awake and actually aware she sometimes acts like Shigure with him. I haven't told her this yet cuz she may try to stop. My aunt Bee is the Hatori of the group for sure. And yeah for a mom mine truly does rock. I love her. And yes my 3 stooges will definitely b hard to pick from see in my opinion they are the best out there and they're each great different ways so I get how hard it is. But yeah they were hilarious acting as secret service guys. They even followed me out when I was done and kept it up. Until the food was ready then they forgot everything but how to eat. Brothers… that's a cute story about your middle name. I bet you were one confused child the day you realized the A shouldn't be there. hee hee. And the stooges say they look forward to this competition. But they have such wicked grins I think I should be worried…they must be plotting against each other. This will be fun to watch for sure I will keep you updated. Thanks for R/T and I hope you like chapter 16!**

**To**** itachi2011-**** Thank you so much! And I am so happy you liked Shukaku in this chapter. I want him to be a character to get mad at not despise. I kind of like the raccoon dude. Weird huh? Anyway… he said that? What did you say in return? Thank you for reviewing and I hope you like how chapter 16 goes!**

**To ****JPLteen****- Thank you! I was hoping that moment would go over well. I liked it. I thought it was kind of cute in its own weird way. It actually kind of came out of nowhere for me. I was just trying to fit in Sakura kissing Gaara and that wouldn't go right so as I sat agrily ranting at how difficult Sakura was being with this I said Inner Sakura would have no problems kissing Gaara. And voila! The idea was born. And maybe…you'll just have to see. hee hee. I hope you like how things go! Thank you for reviewing!**

**Thank you everyone! Enjoy!FanggirlX **

**Disclaimer: Naruto and co not mine…**

* * *

Naruto lifted his head groggily.

The first thing he saw was Hinata's stunning eyes.

He could definitely get used to waking up to that.

"Good morning." he mumbled.

Hinata laughed quietly, "G-good m-morning."

Naruto grinned at her. They both knew it wasn't morning.

"What time is it?" he asked.

Hinata glanced at the clock on her wall.

"I-it's s-six th-thirty." she answered softly.

Naruto jumped to his feet.

"Has Sakura come back!?"

Hinata shook her head.

"T-temari hasn't e-either." she told him.

"I don't care about Temari. She can take care of herself but Sakura was taken by Gaara hours ago! He should have let her go by now! Was she really in danger all this time! Oh man! Oh no! No, no. Hold on. Gaara wouldn't hurt her. She's his friend. Yeah. Yeah, that's it. She's fine they just lost track of time. That's all. Yes, that's got to be it."

Naruto collapsed back in the chair he'd been in.

"Sorry, I kind of went into panic mode for a moment there."

Hinata nodded, unable to look at him.

She was afraid she'd start crying. _He really does love Sakura._

"Yes, I do." Naruto answered looking at her with a grin.

Eyes wide Hinata looked to him horrified.

He'd heard her…but how?

"You mumble when you think deeply. Bet ya didn't know that did you?" he asked smiling.

Hinata turned bright red and shook her head.

Naruto shrugged.

"I never told you because I always liked hearing you. You say the sweetest things when you think out loud."

Her blush darkened.

If she got any redder she just knew, just knew she could blend into a barn if she stood next to it.

Naruto stood and stretched.

"Its alright Hinata. I think its cute. Kiba probably does too." Naruto assured her.

Then he went over to Sakura's section.

Hinata stared after him.

Why would he want her to know that Kiba thought her thinking out loud was cute.

He'd only say that if…oh! Oh no.

Naruto thought Kiba liked her!

Or even worse that she liked Kiba!

That was bad.

Naruto came back in with a new toothbrush still wrapped and everything.

"Sakura still has her old one. She won't mind if I take this one." he said with a mischievous grin.

He then went into the bathroom and brushed his teeth.

When he came back out he saw Hinata was still red, still staring off into space.

"Hey, I'm sorry I didn't know your crush on Kiba was a secret. Don't worry. I won't tell a soul. Your secret's safe with me."

Hinata could not believe her ears! This was bad, very, very bad.

"Hinata?" he asked bending over her. He waved his hand near her face.

"Hinata?" he called again. "You in there?" he joked.

Suddenly her almost white eye locked with his.

"I-I don't l-like K-Kiba." she told him.

Naruto looked at her strangely.

"You don't?"

She shook her head.

"But I though you two were friends."

She gasped quietly, "Y-yes. Fr-friends. Th-that's it."

"Oh. Alright then." Naruto answered calmly. Inside however was a completely different story. He was inwardly running around whooping and hollering happily. She didn't like Kiba! Yes! He-He…still had no chance, Naruto realized sadly.

Suddenly his joy was gone.

Outwardly though, still nothing had changed.

"So are you hungry, Hinata?" Naruto asked as he struggled to keep himself normal.

Blushing she nodded slightly.

"Well alright let's go get you some dinner." he cheered happily. Then his stomach growled.

Chuckling he added, "And me too. I'm kind hungry myself."

He grinned at her and said, "You just change into your clothes and I'll come back in like five minutes okay? Then we'll go."

He waved and then walked out shutting the door behind him, Naruto closed his eyes and sighed his inner frustration out.

"Well. You look gloomy."

Naruto turned to see Temari studying him.

"Nah, not really." he answered, "I just woke up is all."

She rose her eyebrows looked to the shut door behind him and then back to his face.

"No, no. Its nothing like that. I accidentally hurt her and so then I brought her here and was helping her but then I fell asleep on accident and I'm just waking up now."

Temari didn't look wholly convinced until Hinata slowly opened the door.

Naruto gasped, "Hinata, no! You could hurt yourself! Here let me get you."

Before the quiet girl could utter any stuttering protests he had her scooped up and gently pressed against him.

Temari looked at the two with amusement.

Suddenly a voice said behind them, "So you gave up looking for Sakura and just picked up the next girl you found? Idiot."

Sasuke.

Naruto looked over Temari's shoulder and glared at him.

"No, for your information I didn't. I'm taking care of Hinata because she's hurt."

"Didn't you just say you were the one that hurt her?" Sasuke smirked.

"Yes. I did it. But now I'm making up for it by helping her so shut up about it!" Naruto shouted at the black haired boy leaning against the wall.

Temari chuckled, "You two are pathetic."

She then popped Naruto on the forehead. "Move. I need to get in there."

"Oh." he carefully shuffled aside.

She walked in and seconds later came back out.

"What did you do?" Naruto asked trying to see any difference at all. She hadn't changed anything.

Temari glanced at him, "I got more money if you must know. But gee Naruto, I didn't know you cared so much."

"I don't. I was just curious."

"Right." Temari laughed.

Naruto glanced down at Hinata who was sitting, red and quiet in his arms.

"So, Hinata, where would you like to go get dinner?"

"Oh you're taking Hinata out?" Temari mock gasped.

Hinata blushed darker.

Naruto simply nodded, "Yeah, when I woke up we were both hungry. So I decided to take her out to get dinner."

"Just don't take her out to get ramen. She'll see your way of eating it and lose all appetite." called a voice behind Sasuke.

Naruto offhandedly wondered why everyone felt the need to pop up behind other people.

But this person was fine, he'd been worried about her so he'd let her sneakiness slide.

"Sakura!" he exclaimed happily.

Sure enough behind Sasuke stood Sakura and Gaara.

"Hey guys. What's with the party out in the hall?" Sakura asked.

Naruto shook his head, "Doesn't matter. What does is that you heal Hinata, right now!" he rushed the girl over to Sakura and held her out to her.

"She hurt her side and part of her stomach." Naruto informed Sakura.

"You mean you hurt her side and part of her stomach."

"Shut it Sasuke!" Naruto snapped over his shoulder.

Sakura saw the pain in Naruto's eyes.

He probably hated the fact that he'd done it. Had probably kicked himself very hard for it.

"No problem." Sakura reassured Naruto, "I'll have her fixed in a minute or two."

She stepped closer and pulled the girl's shirt up.

There was a big nasty discolored bruise on her alright. It looked painful.

_Jeez, Naruto, what did you do? Drop kick her? Sakura thought as she studied the wound._

Naruto shook his head. "No, I didn't do anything like that. I was running really fast and tripped over her. She'd been laying in the grass and I didn't see her! It was an accident."

Wide eyed, Sakura stared at him.

"Naruto…?"

"What?" he asked.

"I didn't… say anything." Sakura told him softly.

And she hadn't. But some how he'd heard what she'd thought? How was that possible?

"Oh…"Naruto mumbled embarrassed.

Sakura giggled and began to heal Hinata's big bruise.

After she was done Naruto gently sat Hinata down and he smiled at her.

"Much better now, huh?" he asked.

Hinata nodded.

"Th-thank you for h-helping me, N-Naruto-kun."

"Don't mention it. It was the least I could do since it was my fault."

Sakura interrupted them.

"Sorry to interrupt this guys but I'm on a waffle mission. And now that my friend is not hurting I want to go. But I can't go without money and my money is in my room and I can't get in my room because four people are standing in my way."

"Well gee. Sorry, Miss Grumpy." Naruto said sticking his tongue out at her.

They all parted anyway and Sakura dashed into her room and back out in seconds.

"Alright, Gaara, lets go." she said holding up her wallet.

Naruto halted her by stepping in front of her and holding out his hand.

She glared at him, "You do realize you just placed yourself in a very dangerous position, right? Between me and my waffles. So move it buddy!"

Gaara nearly gasped. Was inner Sakura coming out? He hoped not. Though it had been fun and interesting to witness Shukaku and Sakura's Inner interact today he was not ready for a repeat performance.

Naruto laughed nervously, "I just wanted to ask if we could come."

"Oh." Sakura looked to everyone and nodded, "Yeah, yeah just hurry up and get your butts in my car! I want waffles! Lets go!" she took off running, grabbing Gaara's hand on her way out.

"Gaara calls shotgun!" Sakura yelled over her shoulder.

Naruto whined, "Naw! That ain't fair he didn't really call it!"

Sakura smiled at Gaara who caught her hint and said, "Shotgun."

Sakura made a face back at Naruto "Ha! See? He still beat you to saying it! So I guess you'll just have to sit in the back with your girlfriend! Poor you. What a horrible punishment, right?" Sakura teased.

Naruto blushed slightly, "Sakura, you know Hinata isn't my girlfriend."

Stopping just before going out the door Sakura laughed evilly and turned to face him.

"Oh but, Naruto, I said nothing about Hinata, and if you will notice Temari was also an option for who I could have been speaking of." she glanced at Hinata then back to him, "Funny how you instantly thought I meant Hinata, isn't it?"

Laughing, she spun around and raced to her car with a red Naruto close behind her shouting angrily.

Once everyone was in the car and in their seats they were ready to leave. As Sakura pulled out of the parking lot Gaara glanced back at Temari then to Sakura and asked, "Who in their right mind would want to date my sister? I can understand Naruto's reasoning behind thinking you meant Hinata."

Naruto mouthed, _'Thank you.'_ to Gaara before shouting, "Yeah. See!"

Temari smacked Gaara on the back of his head, "Who asked you?" she grumbled. "Besides I would never date that blond idiot. He's not my type." she stuck her tongue out at Naruto who quickly returned the sentiment.

No one noticed the slight smile Sasuke had on his face as he watched Temari laugh at the face Naruto made because of her words. Just like no one had noticed that back in the hall when he'd been quiet, he'd been staring at her.


	17. Chapter 17

_**A.N.- Hey guys! Here is chapter 17 for you! I got to do a little more with Naruto and Sakura's relationship with this chapter. I think it turned out kind of sweet. So I hope that everyone enjoys it!**_

_**To **__**itachi2011**__**- Thanks! I'm so happy you loved it! You had a craving for waffles? Lol. That's awesome! You haven't had them in years?! Go, go eat some now! Taste the wonder that is waffles! Jk. But seriously years is a long time to go without the wonder of waffles. And that's great with the guy thing how you did it. He's a little weird isn't he? When he was all like she speaks I probably would have smacked him or something. But I do have a temper sometimes…oh well. I hope you enjoy this next chapter and thank you so very much for reviewing!**_

_**To **__**BluePanda22311**__**- No Naruto doesn't have mind reading powers, lol. But t'd be cool if he did. I'll explain what was happening a little later on in the story. Okay? And yes Sakura's waffles are like Naruto's ramen. She loves them that much. And wasn't Gaara cute? He was all like who would want to date her? I'm glad t made you laugh. But yes narutema would definitely be a strange couple. I like him with Hinata way too much to even picture it. I tried I ended up with the image of Hinata only with Temari's hair style, it was still purple though. Hee hee. Thank you bunches for reviewing and I hope you like chapter 17!**_

_**Enjoy everyone!**_

_**FanggirlX**_

_**Disclaimer: Naruto and co not mine**_

* * *

It was in the middle of the night, or should she say it was very early morning, since it was close to two when Sakura felt her phone vibrate, waking her from yet another of her many interesting dreams about the red head.

She'd grumbled about people not knowing what time it was before sitting up to answer it.

Staring groggily at the tiny screen to see who it was she smiled brightly when it was a name she recognized.

Quickly answering it she whispered, "Hello."

"Hi."

"What are you calling me for at two in the morning? You're a crazy man." Sakura giggled.

"I am not crazy."

"Okay fine not crazy-how about challenged in the sanity department? That sound better for you?"

"No." he growled.

"Okay, okay, okay. I get it. No more crazy jokes. So what can I do for you 'Mr. wake peaceful dreamers up'?"

"You were dreaming?"

"Yes, most people do when they are asleep don't they."

"I don't know."

A long silence stretched and just as she began to say , "So…" , he asked, "What were you dreaming about?"

Sakura smiled softly to herself, "It's a secret."

"It made you happy." he observed with a smirk in his voice.

"Yes, it did actually."

"I'm sorry I interrupted it then."

"Oh hush with the apologies, it was almost over anyway. Besides I'm already up now so its fine. Just go ahead and tell me the reason you're calling me?"

"I…want to see you."

"What, right now?"

"Yes."

"You want me to get out of my warm comfy bed and change out of my snug jammies tip toe down a creepy night hallway and out into the chilly night air to come see you?" Sakura teased.

He chuckled, "Sakura…"

"Oh don't say my name like that you knew the minute you called that I would come. Where do you want me to meet you?"

"There's a tree on campus with a big swing underneath it."

"You mean the tree with the porch swing near the back wall of the campus? Like in the back of the garden?"

"Yes."

"When did you find that?"

"I have time to explore things a lot usually. I like it."

"Okay. Makes sense. So when?"

"Now?" he asked sounding hopeful.

"Aw, you just sounded so adorable."

"Don't call me that."

Sakura laughed softly, "Don't get so angry. Sheesh, you woke me up and you're the grumpy one? How does that work exactly?"

"It just does right now. Sakura…." his voice trailed off.

Noting the tremor in his voice she sat up straighter.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Please, hurry." he choked out.

"Are you already at the swing?"

"Yes."

"But why?"

"I didn't want to draw any attention."

"Why what's going on?"

"Just come here. Now. Please." it sounded almost as if he were crying.

Stunned Sakura assured him that she was coming and hung up.

Forgetting all about changing from her pajama shorts and tank top that she slept in she grabbed her shoes and hopped out her window deciding it was faster.

Her best friend needed her she didn't have time to waste. He would not cry alone anymore!

--

Sakura reached the tree swing shortly after hanging up. She searched for him but couldn't find him.

She shivered and attempted staying warm by wrapping her arms around herself.

Suddenly, out of no where a jacket was handed to her.

"Stupid. You'll get sick coming out here in what you did." he mumbled from behind her.

She spun around and into his arms holding him tightly.

"Naruto, you have to tell me now. What's wrong?"

He trembled but said nothing. Pulling her closer to him he buried his face in her hair.

"I…promise you won't laugh at me?"

"I will try not to. Just tell me I'm about to die of worry!"

"I had a nightmare." he whispered.

Now most people would have laughed if their best friend called them out into the night just because they had a nightmare. But most people's best friend wasn't Naruto and Naruto's nightmares weren't just regular nightmares about something scary he'd seen on TV that day or something.

No, they were always about his deepest fear. Something that scared him more than anything. It almost paralyzed him with fear sometimes.

Sakura wrapped her arms up around his neck and kissed his wet cheeks.

He had been crying!

"Want to talk about it?" she whispered.

Naruto shook his head, "Not yet. I just wanted your hug."

Tears formed in her eyes. He could be so sweet at times.

"Alright, lets sit on that swing."

"Its prettier up in the tree. You can see the stars real clear, like back in Konoha." Naruto said.

Sakura nodded and she was scooped up and Naruto hopped high into the tree.

She gazed up out of the few branches left on top of them and nearly gasped.

It was beautiful, just as he said!

"Oh Naruto. Its…gorgeous!"

"Yeah, I know." he answered with a slight smile. Now that she was here with him he felt a lot better.

He couldn't explain it but anytime Sakura was near him he felt much better. No matter how he'd felt before she was there when she arrived it just made things better.

"Still just want a hug?" she asked gently while her fingers brushed down his whiskered cheeks.

Those damn whiskers that showed everyone exactly who he was. What he was. The very markings he'd despised for over most of his life. She loved them. Told him they were cute.

She kissed his cheek and curled up in his lap.

Naruto had situated himself straddling the branch with his back against the trunk and Sakura was now cuddled up in his warmth.

Naruto didn't know what he would do without this girl.

He constantly found it amazing that after how she'd been when she was younger that that young girl had evolved into the amazing woman in his arms.

He hugged her tightly and ran his fingers through her soft pink hair.

With a sigh he licked her cheek and lay his head on her shoulder.

She rubbed soothing circles in his back, calming him, practically erasing his nightmare from his mind.

Suddenly the scream that had ripped him from his sleep echoed through his head.

He clenched his eyes and held her tighter.

"Naruto, I know you already know this but it is only a dream. That fox isn't going to hurt anybody. You're strong. You can keep kyuubi locked away."

He nodded, head still against her.

"I know." but the way his voice trembled as he answered said that didn't matter. He was still spooked.

"Who did he kill in your dream?"

He didn't answer right away. She didn't force him. Sakura sat rubbing his back waiting for him to feel ready to talk. After what seemed like forever he whispered, "Hinata."

Gasping quietly, she pulled his face up so she could meet his sad blue eyes.

"You would never, never hurt her. You know that."

"It wasn't me Saka. It was him. And I couldn't…" his voice cracked, "I couldn't do anything to stop him. He killed her. Slashed her to pieces. And her soft scream…oh god, Sakura, it was the worst thing I'd ever heard!" he sobbed.

Sakura held him comfortingly while she ran her fingers through his hair, down his back, and on his shoulders.

"Naruto."

"I love her." he whispered.

Sakura gasped.

He gripped her tightly as he struggled to calm himself down.

"I do. I wanted to try and say that I didn't. Just pretend it wasn't really love. But…but then yesterday. I fell asleep right beside her. And I didn't have a nightmare! I didn't. Sakura. She kept them away. She's that special. You know?"

She nodded and smiled encouragingly for him to continue.

"And when I woke up…she was there running her fingers through my hair like you are now. And it felt perfect. I thought for a moment, and I don't know why- and I swear to god if you laugh at me I will push you out of this tree." he warned with a glare even as laughter began to light his eyes.

Sakura smiled and said, "Just tell me."

"When I woke up I felt like I…I dunno, like I was waking up next to my wife or something. It was like she had always been there for me to wake up beside. Like she had always been there to be the first thing I saw. It felt that right. Does…does that make sense?"

Overwhelmed with joy Sakura nodded. "Yes, that makes perfect sense." tears pooled in her eyes again and this time they fell.

He wiped them away and silently asked her why she was crying.

Smiling she hugged him and whispered, "Naruto, that was beautiful. You have to tell her that."

He went rigid.

"I can't."

"But why?"

"Think about it Sakura. She's…"

"No! I don't even wanna hear it! Forget I asked why! I don't care what lame excuses you've made! If you love her she has the right to know! Whatever 'logical' reasons you have for not telling her, for not letting yourself love her isn't good enough. When faced with love, Naruto, you can't choose. You have no choice! You will love her. The only question is whether or not you will get the balls to tell her and maybe get loved in return or just sit there like an idiot and certainly never have a chance."

Naruto snapped at her, "I don't want a chance!"

"Obviously you do or you wouldn't even think that you love her!"

"Fine! I love her but I don't want to!"

Tears formed in his eyes.

Sakura bit her tongue to stop her next words from coming out.

She took a short breath and asked quietly, "Why?"

Naruto's face crumpled, "I'll hurt her. These dreams…they're getting more real. And every time I go fox…Sakura, I love it. I love having that power. And sometimes its really hard to take control and go back to being just me. After such power, all that strength…being just Naruto isn't that great you know?"

Sakura cradled his face in her hands, wiping the tears that spilt over away with her thumbs, "Naru, just you is fine. There's nothing wrong with you. Regular Naruto is better than any dumb fox. And you've always wanted to be the strongest, liking the power isn't a crime. And you never let the promise of power lead you astray. Because even if it is hard to do, you still always choose to come back. And that is now, when you don't even have much to come back for. A lonely home and a few friends. Just think if you had a warm home with a woman you know you love who also loves you. Just think about how much easier it would be to fight off the fox and come back if that was what you had to come back to. If you knew you were coming back to Hinata."

His eyes shimmered as they stared into hers.

Sakura smiled softly at him, "Naruto, you used to be so confident. You always said believe it because you actually did believe it. I'm not sure you believe in yourself at all anymore. And I am so, so sorry I left you to face so many awful things alone. But whatever those people said to you…it wasn't true. You know it wasn't. You'd never hurt anyone intentionally. You have almost given your own life several times just to protect other people. You are not an animal, you are not a monster, and I know that for a fact. You were an awesome little boy, you have become an awesome young man, and someday I will get to see you become an awesome adult. And I am sure Hinata would love to share that with you."

Naruto smiled at her, "Thank you Sakura. You're right. I was pretty awesome wasn't I?"

She rolled her eyes and grinned at him, "Yeah, when you weren't causing trouble for me."

"I was strong then and I'm even stronger now." Naruto continued.

She simply nodded, he may have an ego the size of the galaxy when this was all over but at least she would have her old Naruto back.

"And if I am stronger now that means I can keep the fox in even better than I could back then!" he smirked starting to get excited.

"So if I can do that, then it doesn't matter that she's a Hyuga and I'm an orphan. I can be the best she ever wanted! I love her!" he said with his voice rising with each word. "I'm gonna win Hinata's heart and make her love me, Sakura! Cuz you're right! She's perfect and if I know I love her why in hell would I deny myself that? Hinata will be mine by the end of the week, believe it!"

Sakura gigged.

Maybe, just maybe he was finally himself again.

"That's the spirit, Naruto. I can just imagine the blush on her face when you ask her out."

Naruto grinned at her, "Yeah, it'll be cute won't it?"

As she watched him she could see it, his love for the Hyuga heiress. It shone in the very way he spoke of her.

"Good luck, Naruto." Sakura smiled.

"Thanks." he clapped his hands, "Well. We better get to bed or we'll never get up in the morning!" he exclaimed as he scooped her up and hopped down to the ground.

Sakura looked at him confused.

"Naru, why would I need to get up in the morning?"

He laughed, "Because we're going somewhere! Duh, Saka. And you're supposed to be the smart one."

"Don't duh me. And what do you mean we're going somewhere?"

"Tomorrow is the last day of freedom before orientation and classes starting. We are doing something fun to celebrate that! And I can ask Hinata out after a great day of fun! That'll make her say yes even more for sure!"

Sakura patted his shoulder and started to walk back to her dorm room when Naruto hugged her from behind.

"Thank you, Sakura. I feel…so much better." he whispered.

She nodded and leaned against him. "I'm just glad to actually have the real Naruto back. Before now you were just…I dunno different. Sadder maybe."

"I was sad." he answered as he pulled away and turned her around. "But I'm not anymore."

Sakura nodded, "You're you again."

"Yeah I know! It'n'it great?" he chuckled.

She began to head for her dorm again when Naruto called after her, "And Sakura,"

She turned back around to face him.

"Its nice to know you missed me. It shows just how much you really do care!" he said laughing and making a goo-goo face at her as he spoke. "It really means a lot to me! I had _the_ Sakura Haruno pining after me. Missing my awesomeness!"

Grinning wickedly Sakura laughed. "You are so in trouble!" she shouted as she charged for him.

Naruto stopped laughing, "What?"

He saw an angry Sakura running at him with her fists ready.

"AAHHHHHHH!" he shrieked and ran away. She chased after him.

"You can't run forever, Naruto Uzumaki!" she called after him.

He laughed and turned around running backwards so he could stick his tongue out at her. "I can try, Sakura Haruno!"

Laughing even more he spun around and ran harder with a grinning Sakura close at his heels.

Eventually the chase turned into a game of tag which became hide and seek. Their laughter could be heard almost all over campus as the sun began to rise into the sky signaling that their last day of freedom of class had begun.


	18. Chapter 18

_**A.N. - Hey there guys! I have chapter 18 here. I got to use Yura again in this chapter! I was happy about that she was fun this time. Not to mention I finally get to hint at who I have planned for her. Well, I had fun writing this and I really hope you guys have fun reading it!**_

_**To **__**HalfBloodPhoenix**__**- Thank you so much! I was kind of wanting people to think it was Gaara. I am glad I got you with that. Did you laugh when you figured out it was Naruto? Thank you for reviewing and please enjoy chapter 18!**_

_**To **__**Gothic Saku-chan**__**- Thank You! I really wanted the vibe for this to be a cute brother sister thing. That makes me so happy! And Sasuke and Temari have a few bumps to get through first. (you'll see what I mean) and you are so right. Naruto, Gaara, and Sasuke. Three of the baddest dudes in the anime and they're big chickens when it comes to there girl. Hee hee. Kind of sweet if you ask me. And yet oh so funny too. They act big but deep inside we know what they really are…Thank you for reviewing and I hope you like chapter 18!**_

_**To **__**BluePanda22311**__**- Thanks so much! You thought it was Gaara on the phone? That's good. That's where I was trying to go. I wanted to trick people. Make them think they get more gaasakuness when instead they get the sweet family bonding moment with sakunaru! I'm really glad you thought it was cute that's really what I hoped it would be. And it is just plain sad to see Naruto sad. He should always smile. And thanks to Sakura he finally has enough balls to ask Hinata out…hopefully. Btw, I love that you say yayness. I use that word all the time. Go you! Thank you for reviewing and I hope you like how 18 turns out!**_

_**To **__**superme383**__**- Thank you very much! I love that you thought it was cute. I wanted it to be and am just ecstatic to find that you and everyone did think it was. I really like the family bond between Naru and Saku, I want people by the end of this story to be like…you know they really could be brother and sister. I am so happy you think my story is wonderful (blushes) And btw, I love that song! But sometimes it gets stuck in my head for days. It sneaks up on me out of no where and I can't remember all the word so I'm just walking around humming it. Lol. Thank you for reviewing and I hope you like how things go in chapter 18!**_

_**And To **__**xoLovelyEyesox**__**- OH MY GOD I AM SO SORRY!! I swear I had no idea my brothers were going to do that! I hope they didn't say anything bad, ignore them if they did. And don't worry I punished them by chasing and beating them with a bat. (it was plastic though sorry) Seriously I did. Please don't be angry. From now on I will never ever leave it logged in to my ff account anymore. That way they can't do it again. And again I am so so sorry they did that. That's like a total privacy issue they did. You want I should beat them again?**_

…_**anyway…I hope everyone really enjoys this chapter**_

_**FanggirlX**_

_**Dislaimer: Naruto and co not mine**_

* * *

Someone was tapping on his window. Gaara was almost sure of it. What he was not so certain of, was who would be so stupid as to come knocking on his window this early in the morning especially when the chances of Naruto or the Uchiha being up were highly improbable.

So this person tapping his window was either very stupid or actually looking for him.

Not wanting to deal with either option after his previous adventure of going to get waffles with Sakura and her strange gaggle of friends, his sister included, Gaara had been attempting to ignore the idiot at the window.

But finally after several minutes of trying Gaara realized this was a persistent sort of person who had no plans of quitting.

With a quiet growl he stalked to his window threw it open and glared at the obnoxious tapper. Who unfortunately was someone he knew. His voice remaining calm and ever cold asked harshly, "What are you doing, Naruto?"

The blond grinned at him, "Waking you up."

"I don't sleep."

"Oh, yeah. Oops. Wait! If you don't sleep then what took you so damn long!?"

"He was ignoring you. Much like I was trying to do." Sasuke retorted from behind Gaara.

Gaara glanced over his shoulder to see the Uchiha leaning against the wall that partly divided Naruto's room from the sand master's own.

Naruto made a face at Sasuke then started grinning widely.

"Get dressed guys. We're going on a car trip." with that Naruto bounced off in the direction that Gaara knew to be the way to Sakura's dorm. He would at least see what this trip was if it involved Sakura. But he prayed it didn't have anything to do with waffles. He'd had his fill of those things last night.

He glanced down at himself.

He'd showered not even thirty minutes ago. He was dressed and ready to leave. Having nothing to say to the Uchiha he looked at him a short second and then sand ported out of the room.

--

And into Sakura's where he was received with much screaming and throwing of things.

Now he sat outside the door on his butt on the floor a little rumpled and a lot confused.

How was he supposed to have know that she'd just gotten out of her shower? He had not purposely ported into her room to see her naked body.

There had been no need to throw things at him and he would tell her so later.

In fact he'd told her flat out when seeing she was naked that she should put on clothes and not go about nude. That had simply made the pink haired girl who was much stronger than her actual appearance led one to believe, much more angry. Actually, once he'd told her to clothe herself she'd doubled the amount of things being thrown at him.

"Hey. I know you."

Gaara looked up to see a familiar cat girl.

He was instantly on his feet and had said cat girl pinned to wall his hand at her throat ready to exact his revenge for her past action against him involving an embarrassing situation in the hedge maze.

She smirked at him, "Whoa now, hot and heavy, should you really go at me right here in front of your girlfriend's dorm room."

He growled, "She's not mine."

He would not have this cat girl slandering Sakura's good name by lumping her with him.

"Oh, all the better. My room is right there." she said pointing a clawed finger to her dorm. She was in dorm 7 right across from Sakura's dorm.

She saw him look and grinned, "My roomies are out. One is with her sister doing whatever twins do and the other is off with her geek boyfriend. You could have me for hours."

Gaara stared at her. Confused.

She offered herself in such a manner like this to everyone? Or just him? Or people she desired? She desired him? Was she insane? How did this woman work?

Yura watched amused as confusion overtook the stoic boy's face.

"Not what you were after was it?" she asked knowingly.

A second of silence was her answer and she sighed.

"Well, in that case I am going to ask you to remove yourself from my body. If this is not a sexual transaction then your contact is not needed."

Gaara continued to stare at her. She could not be serious. He, remove his hands at her request? She must be joking.

After a short stretch of nothing happening Yura shrugged the best she could from her position on the wall.

"Alright, we'll do this your way." she said, a slight venomous tone creeping into her voice.

Gaara studied her a moment. But he was looking at pale blue cat eyes and then suddenly he wasn't!

Jerking around he saw her leaning against the wall a confident smirk firmly on her lips.

"You're lucky you're cute or I may have decided to play rough."

"No one makes a mockery of me." Gaara snarled. Sand erupted from his gourd and hurtled at her.

She flipped effortlessly off to the side, his sand quickly followed.

"Then I suggest you fight better, red." Yura replied with a dark chuckle as she dodged his attack again.

Growling, Gaara rushed his sand at her once again. This time she just barely dodged it.

Glancing at him over her shoulder Yura grinned, flashing her fangs in the process.

"You almost got me."

Gaara brought a huge hand formed of sand at her from both sides.

Certain she couldn't escape such an attack Gaara was shocked when he felt nothing hit his sand.

Scanning the area he found her on the ceiling.

She waved and hopped down.

"That's an interesting trick you have with that sand there. But how are you without it? Do you just not like to get your hands dirty?"

"Not with the likes of your blood." Gaara snapped.

"Oh, ouches, you cut me deep, red. Real deep." Yura laughed as she touched her clawed fingers to her heart.

Gaara kept his hands at his sides so he didn't alert her to his plans but discreetly manipulated the sand with great concentration to slowly slide across floor in an almost invisible trail.

He had her surrounded. Perfect.

"So you like to play rough with a girl do you? Then why are you with such a powder puff as that pink girl?" Yura asked as she cocked her hip to one side and jerked a thumb in the direction of the dorm 8 door.

Sakura? A powder puff? The cat knew not of whom she spoke.

"Just let her hear you calling her that." Gaara muttered.

Yura nodded, "Oh, sure I'm terrified."

Gaara was tired of her speaking. He ordered his sand to encompass the girl.

It rose up out of no where and genuinely surprised the girl.

But then she surprised him.

She disappeared in a cloud of dark smoke and appeared above his sand. Yura dove for him, claws outstretched.

Gaara moved quickly dodging her attack, and instantly readied himself for another that he knew was on its way.

He'd been correct she jumped nimbly off the wall and came at him again. This time he was ready for her.

He substituted a sand clone for himself and when her claws connected with face the sand it was made of enveloped it, trapping her.

He appeared behind her as the sand began to wrap her up.

She smirked, "You're a sneaky fucker aren't you?"

Yura flicked her wrist causing a small explosive she kept hidden in her wide silver bracelet to explode in the sand, tearing it apart just long enough to get her hand free.

She then flipped backwards and landed behind him.

He disappeared in a cloud of sand and reappeared on the other side of the hall across from her.

The door to Sakura's dorm then opened and out stepped the pink haired girl.

She saw what was going on and gasped. "Gaara what's wrong? Why are two fighting?"

Gaara took his eyes from Yura and glanced at Sakura about to answer when Yura grinned wickedly, "Don't take your eyes off me, red."

She dove for him and this time Gaara was unprepared, he could properly defend himself from the cat's strong attack but not Sakura who was near him. Yura would attack her if he didn't take the hit. He didn't have enough sand to make it thick enough to cover the space over both of them and what lay between them.

He put up a small shield over Sakura and himself knowing that with her power Yura would come through it with minimal effort. He prepared himself to physically deflect her attack for hen she made it through.

But Yura never made it.

She was strung up in the air.

Gaara glanced to the side where Kankuro stood, the shimmering blue chakra strings that were holding Yura up streaming from his fingertips.

"Bad kitty." he smirked.

Gaara was relieved his brother had shown up.

Yura hissed at the puppet master.

"Let me go!"

Kankuro shook his head, "No can do, beautiful. I'd hate for such a pretty kitty to get wasted."

"What are you talking about I was winning!" she snapped.

"Sure you were. But only because Gaara was hardly trying." Kankuro snorted.

Yura growled, "What are you saying?"

"Exactly what I said." Kankuro shrugged. "He will get in trouble if anyone discovers he fought. Then he'll get sent home and then Suna will fall into the hands of the council. Gaara isn't willing to risk his village just to kill your fine ass so he was basically toying with you. In a real match sweet heart you would not have even made it as far as you did this time."

Yura smirked at him, "You think so do you? Who are you anyway?"

"I'm his brother." Kankuro declared proudly.

"Ah, older yes? You're much taller than him. Kind of cute too." Yura said as she studied him.

Kankuro blushed, "Yeah, I'm older."

Yura chuckled, dark and velvety smooth, "I see. Yes, the similarities are certainly there. Though your brother has a more delicate look to his features where as you look more…sharp. Your features are rougher, making you look young and yet rugged. It works nice for you I think."

Gaara's eye twitched, delicate? His features were delicate? He heard Sakura muffle a laugh beside him. He glared at her but she didn't notice.

Kankuro blinked a few times as he stared at the cat girl, "Thanks…I think. Now shut your trap before I kill you. I have no reason to stay here. And to get you off Gaara's back I'll gladly get expelled, take one for the team I guess you could say."

"Kill me? You think you could?" Yura laughed.

Kankuro nodded, "Yeah, I know I could."

Gaara watched amused as his brother had yet to realize what was happening.

Yura shook her head, "And I wasn't attacking your brother. We were playing. He started it. I told him to take his hands off of me. But he didn't. So I assumed he wanted to play."

Gaara scowled at her. Playing? She certainly had a strange definition of the word if that was playing.

Kankuro snorted, "Yeah, that was playing and Temari isn't a whore."

A fist slammed down on his head.

"What was that?" Temari demanded with narrow eyes.

"Ow, nothing, nothing. Geez, Temari, brain damage."

"Nothing to damage." his sister shrugged.

Kankuro looked back to the cute cat girl to make sure she was still there.

"Like what you see?" Yura asked.

Kankuro smirked, "Actually I do."

Wait. Her voice hadn't come from above it had come from…he turned his head and there leaning against Temari's shoulder was Yura!

But the girl was still up on his strings! How did she? How could she?

She winked at him. "You caught me. That takes skill. But even you oh master of strings could not hold me."

Kankuro looked to the doppelganger who winked as well before turning into a small cat doll and falling to the ground with a clack.

"Don't feel too bad about it though, Konky." Yura purred.

"But…but how did she?"

Gaara smirked, "It happened not long after you trapped her. She is an illusionist."

Yura wagged her finger at the red head, "Ah, ah, ah. Not simply an illusionist. A magician."

Kankuro stared at her, "You did it with…magic?"

"Umm hmm. Well I should be going. I have business to attend to elsewhere. It was nice playing with you, red. Maybe a rematch somewhere off campus with both gloves off? How does that sound?"

Gaara nodded.

"Great, I'll look forward to it then. Oh and red, do bring your darling brother here with you when you show. I'd like very much to see him again. He's cute."

She turned to walk away when Sakura called to her, "We're going out to a carnival today. You wanna come and be his date?"

Yura stopped and twisted to look Sakura in the eye.

"A date with Konkers there?"

Kankuro mumbled about the dumb nicknames she kept giving him.

Temari laughed and elbowed him in the side, "Oh, I don't know. It can't be any worse than Kankers."

Yura smiled, it was dark almost seductive as she locked eyes with Kankuro, "Where?"

Sakura grinned, "The carnival down by the lake not too far from here. Its about half an hour's drive south of here."

Yura nodded, "I know the place." she walked to Kankuro, a natural cat like sashay in her stride.

She stopped in front of him and Kankuro realized just how short Yura really was. She barely came up to his chin.

She walked her clawed fingers up his chest and stopped at the hollow of his throat.

"I just may show so…don't get another date alright, Konkers?"

Temari chuckled shaking her head, "Konkers. I am so keeping that."

Kankuro, unable to tear his eyes from the intense pale blue gaze that was Yura's, simply nodded.

Her chuckle sent chills down his spine, "Oh, you are just too cute, in that sweet kind of way."

That snapped him out of his daze.

"Sweet! How the fuck am I sweet?"

"Oh, you know the type, the tough guy with a comic side who is a secret softy hidden underneath it all." Yura shrugged.

"There ain't nothing soft about me." Kankuro shot back at her.

She glanced down and slowly drew her eyes up his body and back to his eyes.

" I can see that very well. It was nice meeting you, Konkers. Maybe I'll see you at the carnival."

She stood on her tip toes and pressed her lips to his. Pulling away from the impromptu kiss Yura grinned confidently at him.

"Chow." she waved over her shoulder as she began to leave.

Kankuro stood frozen mouth hanging open as she walked down the hallway and out of the building.

Gaara watched his brother with interest.

Temari quickly wrapped an arm around his shoulders, "Aw, looks like Konkers has a crush."

"Don't call me that." he grumbled as he tossed her arm off of him.

He turned and walked away stopping only long enough to ask one last question, he didn't even turn around to ask it.

"Sakura?"

"Yes?"

"What time are you guys leaving for the carnival?"

"In about twenty minutes."

"I'll be at your car in twenty then."

Once he exited the building Sakura and Temari clasped their hands together and jumped up and down squealing.

"He's in l-o-v-e, love!" Sakura cheered.

Temari giggled and added, "Or should I say he's been pussy whipped."

Sakura's eyes grew and she burst into laughter, "Because she's a cat! Oh my god, I get it! Temari you're hilarious!"

Temari sighed and patted Sakura's head, "Sweetie, its not as funny if you explain the punch line."

Sakura stopped laughing and stared at her blankly, "Oh."

Gaara nearly huffed. Choosing to leave before their stupid rubbed off on him he turned on his heel and headed outside. He had twenty minutes to relax before he was yet again crammed into a car with much more people than he'd care to be around. He was not going to waste it here watching those two act so…strange and…so girl like.


	19. Chapter 19

**A.N. - Oh god, sorry everyone. I was like sort of on a roll with updating everyday and then I had this family emergency come up and I had to go aaaaallllll the way to Virginia. Where I was was smack dab in the middle of nothing and right next to nowhere. I had no internet connection anywhere. So I am so sorry you had to wait for this chapter. But I made it extra long for you guys to make up for it. Seriously I think this is the longest chapter I have written to date! Cool right? Well anyway I really hope you all enjoy their carnival fun. And I don't know if I'm supposed to warn you all or not but I have put some fluffy love stuff in this one, I don't really know which citrus fruit its supposed to be under. Lemon is sex right? Well its not sex…yet. But its…I dunno, foreplay? Is there a fruit for that? Lol. Anybody wanna help the clueless writer out with this? It'd be much appreciated. **** so yes anyway please enjoy it and again sorry it didn't come when it was supposed to. But here is chapter 19 extra long and extra fluffy!**

**To HalfBloodPhoenix- Aw don't worry, more Gaasaku is coming. I have some in this next chapter actually. I hope you love it! Thanks for reviewing! Please enjoy chapter 19!**

**To Gothic Saku-chan- You loved it! Yes! Thank you! I hope it made you laugh a lot. I'm glad you thought it was hilarious. Thank you for reviewing and please enjoy this next chapter!**

**To superme383- You liked that? Great! It is so true. It happens in my group all the time. Usually my brother will make a joke and then my friend Robby explains it before laughing. Its funny…but the joke is always ruined. I am so happy you thought it was amazing! And thank you, you keep reading and reviewing you awesome reader/reviewer you. Hee hee. Seriously though I hope you like this next chapter and thank you for reviewing!**

**To xoLovelyEyesox- So…you aren't mad? That's great! Thank you. And thank you so very much for saying all three were awesome! Its fine you took long. It had me a little worried what with the whole brother thing but no now that I know you aren't pissed its cool. And I know what you mean. Junior year is insane! I am so glad mine is over! Good luck with yours and I wish you many many lots of patience. Lol. You're really gonna need it. ****You…loved their messages? Oh.…that's great. Really. I'm glad you did. Its just now…I have to apologize t them for beating them up. They insisted you were the type to be okay with it but I was so mad I wouldn't listen. Oops. Heh heh. I'm glad you liked them and that they made you feel better. Of course now I have to tell them that and I won't hear the end of it for a long time now. And they adore me? Are you sure you got the right messages or something? Lol. Jk. Adore them too, except for when they're idiots. (that's when the bat comes out.) but at least they were polite (You aren't just protecting them are you?) but I'm glab you're out of your funk. Their egos will grow so much when they hear that they helped you out. And I guess now that I'm not angry I can see that is a lot of determination…stupid determined brothers…they do love their competitions. But they all made it harder so ha! Their little plan back fired! Yes! Sorry. That'll just be my defense/ammo for when they try to rub it n my face they were right about you not hating us all for it. And unfortunately I didn't hurt them too badly. Its like they're invincible or something! But I have a theory. Your brain is ultimately what tells you if something hurts. All of their's are just so small they don't function properly so with them being so busy doing other important brain things like keeping you breathing they are just too stupid to feel pain! Brilliant theory no? hee hee. My sister thought so. Anyway glad that's settled and thanks for not being mad and I hope you love chapter 19!**

**To BluePanda22311- You are very welcome! it's a great word. I finally even got my friends saying it. You loved it! Thank you! Kankuro is great to me so I want him to have a good girl like the other guys. Though Yura can be quite a handful sometimes I thin she'll work well with him. Lol I know isn't it great? It just came to me and I loved it. So it stayed. Aw did you? Awesome! I giggled when writing it because he was just so clueless, saying things like 'I told her to clothe herself' that's even worse than walking inon her because its like this insult to her. Some girls are truly weird like that where thy get mad if you want to see them naked and they get mad if you don't. my friend s like that. I have a very perverted older brother and one night she was spending the night with me and he walked in on her getting out of the tub and he was like whoa put your clothes on girl and that made her angrier than f he'd been hitting on her like he usually does. (That was somewhat inspiration for that part) and I'm glad you liked the Temari Sakura joke thing! I hoped it would make people laugh. And yeah Gaara can only take so much girlyness. Lol Thanks for reviewing and please enjoy chapter 19!**

**To chikkachoo- Hi! Welcome back! How was your trip? Good I hope. Wow. You weren't kidding! What a review! Thank you! Thank you so much!  
****Okay…  
****You liked the Shikamaru thing!? Awesome! That just popped in the scene in my head while I was thinking about it and I laughed so I hoped others would. I am so glad you did! And yes naruhina is quite a lovable couple aren't they? And don't worry they settle everything, and what they don't they just worry abut when it comes. Fluff is a good thing. it's a very good thing. I really like writing it think. So there will be much more. Trust me.  
****Waffles have those nifty boxes. That makes them better. Me and my brother play connect four with them when we have breakfast. We use two different syrups, (Usually chocolate and maple) and waffles are just fun. Hee hee. And I just think Gaara is completely adorable in chapter 15. He has to deal with so many strange things…like the inner kiss. It was a little weird wasn't it? But cool right?  
****She is jealous I think. Of Sakura's relationship with Naruto. But its nothing to worry about because Naruto is head over heels for the shy girl. Naruto gets his courage boost from Sakura later and now he's gonna do something with it n chapter 19! Sasuke was a little random but I wanted him and Temari in the end of it and I figured just letting them pop up would work. He was checking Sakura's dorm to see if she was there since he couldn't find her anywhere else. Because while Naruto was enjoying his fluff with Hinata all the other guys who'd split up to look for Sakura still were. Hee hee. And yes Sasuke will get his fluff. Though with him and his girl it may not exactly go under fluff. They're not really fluffy people…I may make them be though because it could be fun! Glad you liked the waffle mission part!  
****Yeah I wanted to trick everyone and it worked mostly! It was great. But yes it was Naruto on the phone and Sakura's kisses to Naruto are nothing like the ones she has in store for Gaara, (Believe it! Lol.) I just want them to have an extremely close relationship (It goes with the story) and to be honest I have a brother I'm like this with. He's my best friend and brother so…that's what I'm basing their actions off of. Its hard to write what you don't know so I have to write what I do…  
****Yura is a bit naughty probably borderline slut since she flirts with Gaara and Kankuro both in the same chapter. Both are kind of harmless though. She just likes to have fun. She's very direct though isn't she? Eh, that's her style I guess. But yes I think she and Kankuro will work. I just liked him too much to force a fit with one of the girls from the show so I made him a girl. Hee hee. If only all relationships were that easy right? And yes I really hope the carnival will go well for everyone. I spent forever trying to make them do things I thought worked for them. But in the end I was like oh screw it and just rewrote it writing it having fun with it instead. I think it turned out better that way.  
****And thank you! I am really happy to hear you say they're always good! Its also cool they keep you on your feet. Does that mean I toss in stuff you don't see coming? And sorry I didn't update for a few days but hopefully this super long chapter will make up for it! And if all goes well I can go back to updating the way I was. Anyway…thank you for you super special awesome long review! I loved it. I laughed when I saw you gave one for each chapter, I was like she wasn't kidding. I hope you love chapter 19!**

**Hope everyone loves it!  
****FanggirlX **

**Disclaimer: Naruto and co not mine**

* * *

"We're finally here!" Naruto cheered loudly, pumping his fist in the air as he leapt out of the car.

That was Gaara's sentiments exactly.

Thank god they were finally there. If he had to sit through one more round of 100 ramens on the wall he would have shoved sand down Naruto's throat just to shut the blond up.

He watched everyone else begin to head for the main gate.

They were like cattle, he mused. Moving in mass as one. He for one refused to be a cow. So he stood waiting to move once they were a good distance away.

Gaara felt someone touch his hand. He looked to his right where Sakura still stood, waiting for him.

"Come on. I know carnivals might not be your scene but it could be fun. I for one love them. The sights, sounds, smells, rides, foods. The list goes on and on. And this carnival is open all year round isn't that neat?"

He glanced at their joined hands and squeezed hers gently before moving.

She held firm to his hand though not letting him remove his.

"Come on we'll catch up with the others, maybe we can split up and go off in pairs or something. I know for a fact that's what Naruto wants to do." she said with a knowing smile.

And so it was that he was tugged along as she hurried to reach the others.

Once they paid to enter, the others were in a group laughing and pointing to things the each wanted to go do.

Sakura noticed that the number wasn't even. That meant they couldn't split up.

She was suddenly very sad.

She'd loved hanging with her friends and laughing at Naruto's goofy self the whole way here but once at the carnival she'd secretly wanted to have it just be her and Gaara.

Kankuro was the odd one left out. Maybe Yura would show soon. Sakura silently decided he could hang with her and Gaara till the cat girl did show.

Once he spotted her, Naruto grinned at Sakura and gave her a discreet thumbs up before grabbing Hinata's hand and rushing off with her in tow before the shy girl could utter a single syllable.

Temari met eyes with Sasuke who was standing close to her.

"Can you handle any ride?" she challenged.

"I'm sure I can handle more than you can." he replied smoothly.

"Oh yeah? Fine it's a challenge. First one to give in and not ride a ride loses! And we each pick rides taking turns. I'll pick first. So to the Ring of Fire we go!" Temari declared as she took Sasuke's hand and pulled him away with a smirk on her lips.

Sakura looked to Kankuro who was studying the games.

"You wanna try one?" she asked.

He looked to her as if shocked she and Gaara were still there.

"Huh? Oh, Sakura, I think I'll hang out here in the front playing games and chowing down on fair food. You know, incase that girl shows up." he explained with a grin. "So, uh what are you two still doing here? Go have fun. Besides I don't need you two cramping my style when she shows up."

Sakura could see Kankuro just wanted her and Gaara to go spend time alone. His subtle wink directed towards her was proof enough for that.

But he was also nervous about meeting Yura and didn't want Gaara to see him like that, she could tell that from his slight blush he was trying to hide.

Smiling she agreed, "Okay, Gaara and I are gonna go see what we can find to do then. Good luck with Yura."

He waved and then headed for the basketball shoot.

Sakura turned and flashed a bright smile at Gaara.

"So come on, lets go!" she exclaimed as she held her hand out to him.

He took it and they walked off.

Sakura then thought back to Temari and Sasuke. They were both fairly proud and competitive people. Not to mention stubborn. Would it really be okay to leave them alone together?

"Hey, Gaara?"

He grunted his acknowledgment as he continued to study his new surroundings.

"Aren't you worried about Temari? Don't you distrust Sasuke?"

"It is not a matter of my trusting him. She chose to leave with him." was his quiet answer as a certain ride intrigued him. He halted to watch it.

Sakura noticed this and was about to ask if he wanted to try it when he added with a snort, "Besides should he do something she disapproves of she can handle him well enough."

He flicked his steady gaze to hers and asked, "This one. Can we try it?"

Sakura, simply overjoyed that he was interested in the carnival, readily agreed.

So they got in line at the Pharaoh's Swinging Boat.

Turns out that the stoic Gaara was secretly a daredevil. Every ride he saw he wanted to try.

Sakura was willing to go on anything just to see the face he made as he analyzed the way each ride made him feel. Every new sensation a ride caused brought a different expression to his usually unchanged face. Granted the expressions weren't that different but to her, someone who'd learned how to see what he felt within his limited emotional displays it was wonderful to see him experiencing so many things!

After they had ridden several rides it was late after noon and Sakura was getting a bit hungry.

"Gaara, can we stop and get food please?"

He paused in his examination of the next ride and turned to face her.

"One more." he said pointing to a ride called the Scrambler.

Unable to say no to him, she nodded.

His eyes softened as he stared at her seeing that she was trying so hard to please him and he reached out his hand to her.

Ecstatic that he was offering his hand instead of her having to ask for it herself, she eagerly took it and allowed him to lead her to the line for the ride.

After twenty minutes they were finally walking over to one of the hanging cars to ride the Scrambler.

Gaara got in and held his hand out to help her up into the car because it was swaying a bit.

She nearly stumbled when her foot got caught on the edge but Gaara easily held her up.

"Thanks." she smiled up at him.

They sat and Sakura situated Gaara's arm so that it wrapped around her as she leaned into his side.

He remained silent but at her sudden closeness he felt his stomach tighten.

The ride slowly started to move.

It gradually sped up and soon they were swinging all around, gliding across the ground in what seemed a random direction every time it swung somewhere else.

It tickled his gut with every change in direction.

He liked this ride.

The wind in his face, the mixing and blending of the scenery around them making it seem as if he and Sakura were the only ones around, and he especially liked the small giggles of pure joy that came from Sakura every time she too was tickled by the change in movement.

The ride also forced her closer into him, that was another good thing to this ride. She tucked her head against his chest to keep her hair from whipping into her eyes.

Gaara looked down at her.

The emotion he felt when she touched him like this….it was indescribable. But the more he felt it the more he wanted to feel it. He was almost to the point that he craved it, needed it.

The ride began to slow down.

Sakura peeked out from where she'd hidden her face.

She smiled up at Gaara.

"I like this one. Its really fun. We have to do it at least one more time before we leave this place. Okay?" she said to him with a happy grin.

The red head nodded and reached across her to unhook their chain and bar.

He stood and exited the car first and then turned to help her down.

As they walked away from the ride Gaara led her off to the closest food stand.

Once they were there she studied the menu above them a moment before turning and asking him what he wanted.

He shook his head. He did not know.

Smiling she asked, "Gaara, if I order something will you split it with me?"

He shrugged. He would not agree to eating anything until he saw what it was.

She smiled, apparently taking his shrug as a yes.

She stepped forward ordered and paid. A few minutes later she was handed a piping hot plate piled high with some sort of bread covered in white.

It smelled sweet.

She showed it to him, holding it out for him to inspect.

He scrutinized it a moment before stepping closer and sniffing it. It smelled very sweet. He scowled when some of the white sugar tickled his nose.

"It's a funnel cake, Gaara. Its fried dough and powered sugar. A simple but amazingly great treat."

She pinched off a bit and offered it to him.

Staring at her hand a moment he sniffed it once more before deciding that he'd liked the food she'd done this with last time so he'd be willing give it a try once more.

He opened his mouth and she slipped the warm treat onto his tongue.

The food was good but he stopped focusing on the bread's strange sweet taste when her finger tip brushed his tongue.

He closed his lips around her finger.

Sakura watched, unable to move as he sucked on her finger, cleaning it of the sweet powdered sugar.

Once the sweet substance was all gone he had no excuse to keep her finger so he slid his mouth off.

As if in a daze Sakura pinched off another piece and held it to him.

Smirking slightly Gaara decided he had a new favorite food.

--

Naruto glanced at Hinata who was happily eating a stick of blue cotton candy. They'd just finished riding the bumber cars. Hinata didn't do much on them, she wasn't a very rowdy or rough kind of girl. But she'd willingly given it a try for him.

He'd tried hard to get out of her what exactly it was she wanted most from this carnival but when he'd finally asked the question in a way that made sense she'd softly replied that she wanted blue cotton candy before she left.

The blush that had dusted her cheeks as she'd answered him had been nothing short of adorable. He couldn't not just get it for her right then. So he they were standing off to the side while she enjoyed the strange fluffy food.

"So, Hinata, what ride would you like to go on?" he asked leaning against a big pole as he watched her eat her fluff.

She gasped and then looked down at her feet.

He guessed she was thinking.

"Um…w-well…I r-really like t-to ride th-the Hi-himalaya." she answered bashfully.

_The Himalaya? _He wondered.

Trying to think back to all the different times he'd been to these things with Sakura. Then he remembered.

Naruto chuckled happily, "Oh the thing that spins fast? Yeah ! Lets go on that next!"

It didn't seem really like her type of ride but if she said she liked it then she liked it and he would love to go on it with her.

Hinata nodded.

Then she glanced at her cotton candy and hesitantly offered it to Naruto.

"I can have some?" he asked.

She nodded timidly, not meeting his eyes.

"Thanks, Hinata!"

He pinched of a large piece of the blue fuzz and put it in his mouth.

It melted!

It was almost instantly gone!

"Hey, Hinata, is it supposed to vanish like that?" he asked confused.

"W-what?"

"That candy. It hit my tongue and poof it was gone." he clapped his hands at the word poof to emphasize it's disappearing.

She giggled quietly.

"Y-yes. I-it does th-that."

Naruto's eyes grew wide. He'd never had cotton candy before. Whenever he used to go to carnivals with Sakura he'd eat things that weren't sweet, like the big long hotdogs or the strange sandwiches or the pizza or things like that. Sakura ate enough sweets for the two of them anyway.

But…this cotton candy was actually good, even if it was very sweet.

"Well I like it! I shall call it ninja fluff!" Naruto announced happily as he pinched off more.

Hinata cocked her head to the side, "Ni-ninja fluff?"

Naruto nodded, "Yep, its fluffy candy that disappears quickly, ninja fluff! See it makes sense!"

She nodded, a shy smile on her features.

Naruto smiled back.

He wanted to ask her. He wanted to tell her. Right now.

But he couldn't. And it wasn't nerves anymore, he didn't doubt himself. No, Sakura's chat had taken care of that, his problem now was he wanted it to be perfect because Hinata was so special. And he was having a hard time coming up with the perfect scenario. He wasn't incredibly romantic and he usually had ideas he thought were good but actually turned out bad in the end.

He couldn't let his declaration of love moment be like that. Hinata deserved the best. So he had to wait.

After a few more moments the cotton candy aka ninja fluff was gone.

Naruto grinned at her and asked, "So we ready to go spin so fast we can't walk straight?"

Hinata nodded.

"Yeah we are!" he exclaimed as he took her hand and bounded off towards their next ride.

The line was fortunately short for this time around.

They got in line and got on in a matter of minutes.

Naruto sat where he would take the brunt of the weight of the ride when the speed of it threw them to the side. He didn't want to hurt her. That definitely would ruin his love declaration if she were bruised and sore from riding things with him.

She sat down beside him but was sitting stiff and scared.

"Hinata. If you sit like that you'll get thrown back when it starts. Here, sit like I am. Leaned back in the seat relaxed."

She nervously glanced at him and cautiously began to lean back.

Suddenly the ride started.

She was tossed-into something much softer then the back of the seat.

Unclenching her eyes, Hinata saw that Naruto had caught her.

He grinned, "See?"

She nodded and he settled her beside him so that his arm was around her with her head resting against it to cushion it from the hard seat.

As the ride started to speed up Naruto threw his free hand in the air and cheered loudly.

Hinata watched the smile on his face.

She was glad.

It was much more real, much more genuine then a lot of the ones he'd been using lately.

The ride shifted and started going backwards.

"Whoa!" Naruto exclaimed laughing his surprise.

Hinata smiled slightly. She was having such a wonderful time. She knew they'd come with a group but since it was just her and Naruto it felt almost as if they were on a date at the carnival, which was a romantic classic.

As if reading her mind the blond leaned down and whispered loud enough for her to hear over the other riders' shouts, "This is the best date I have ever been on! Thanks, Hinata."

She gasped. And stopped breathing.

Date? He'd said date!? So he thought that it was….and that it was the best…so…no.

No. There was no way she'd heard that. She had to be dreaming. She'd gotten lost in a fantasy again.

Discreetly Hinata pinched herself.

Wincing when she felt the pain she realized that it wasn't a dream!

Naruto really thought he was on a date with her. The best date he'd ever had.

Hinata looked up at his happy face as the ride ran around the wide ring. She was…on a date…with…Naruto…

She blacked out. The thought was just too much for the shy girl and without warning she'd fainted.

--

Sasuke watched with fascination as Temari climbed out of the Zipper after him. She was graceful in everything she did. And it was like she didn't waste any movement. Every motion made had a purpose.

There was nothing clumsy about this girl. In fact, she was nothing like Sakura. Which was why he didn't understand his attraction to her.

She smirked at him, "Ha! I do believe it is my turn to pick a ride."

Sasuke nodded.

"Alright…let me see. What is something _the Sasuke Uchiha _would be terrified to ride?" she said to herself as she searched the area around them.

Sasuke grinned a little wickedly, "Nothing."

"Oh yeah? Well I think I just found it!" she countered as she started off in a direction.

What ride could she possibly think would scare him?

Moments later Sasuke had his answer.

The Tunnel of Love.

The pinkest, girliest, ride to ever exist.

She wanted him to go…on that with her?

Temari stood confidently watching him with her arms crossed over her abundant chest.

He sighed his irritation and then nodded, "Alright fine. I'll go on this dumb thing."

"What's'a matter? You sound nervous." she teased.

Stuffing his hands casually in his pockets he replied, "As if."

Temari strolled up to him, and didn't stop until there was barely an inch between them.

Her greenish-blue eyes stared into his.

"Or are you just too scared to go into the dark with me, Uchiha?" she practically purred at him.

Sasuke took a step back.

"I'm not scared of anything. Especially not of you." he glared at her.

Temari chuckled and moved to get in line.

It's line was maybe one of the longest in the whole carnival.

His glare hardened when he muttered, "Of course she would pick the one ride with a two hour wait."

Temari poked his side.

"Hey, you can back out any time, Uchiha. I don't mind winning by forfeit."

He snorted, "Like I would give up to you so easily."

She got near his face again.

"Good, I never really like for things to be easy. Half the fun is gone if it is. Don't you think?"

Sasuke's eyes flicked down to her lips for a second before he smirked at her, "A good challenge is definitely better."

"Glad we agree." she replied in her voice that managed to make her sound tough and yet completely feminine at the same time.

She leaned over the railing and Sasuke let his eyes drift to her rear. She was certainly gifted when it came to bodies.

Temari was curved in all the right places.

Not to mention he'd seen her fight, hell, he'd fought her himself, he knew the muscle that lay underneath those deceptive curves.

"Its nice isn't it?" Temari's voice cut into his thoughts. He glanced up at her, her cocky grin told him she was indeed referring to the current object of his gaze.

Sasuke realized with a smirk that he'd been caught. Oh well, why deny it?

"Yeah. Its not bad. Maybe could use a little toning but other than that its is okay." he shrugged.

Her eyes flamed, "Toning? What the hell are you getting at, Uchiha?!" she demanded as she jabbed him hard in the chest with her index finger.

Damn. She was pretty when she was just normal. But a fiery and angry Temari was hot as hell.

He shrugged again feigning indifference. "I'm just saying you could use a little work."

She almost growled with her anger, "I'll have you know that my ass is fine! You wouldn't be staring at it, practically drooling over the damn thing if it wasn't!"

By now people were starting to stare.

"You're causing a scene." he informed her calmly.

"Do I look like a give a flying goat fuck?! You insulted my ass! Basically said I was fat and you care if I cause a scene!? You should be worrying a little more about your precious baby face than your damn image! Because I'm gonna break it!"

Sasuke was in awe.

She was a raging ball of fire and brimstone.

"Calm down."

"The hell I will!"

Sasuke opened his mouth to toss a witty comeback at her when her fist connected with his face.

Temari had really hit him! She'd even busted his lip!

The bitch.

Temari glared at him.

Sasuke whipped his hands out and caught her hands and held them up above her head.

"Look, bitch. I don't care what I say about your ass or any other damn part of your body. You don't hit me. Do you understand me?" he snarled at her.

That should do it. No woman stood in the face of an Uchiha's wrath and didn't back down.

Temari must have not gotten that memo however.

She pulled her head back and slammed it into his face.

"Fuck!" he shouted as he jerked his head away from another attack she was about to deliver.

"What is your problem!?" he shouted as he clutched his throbbing nose.

"Take it back! My ass is great and you know it. Now take it back, shithead!"

Sasuke grinned evilly at her, "You know a lady such as yourself should not be using such vulgar language."

"Fuck you! You see a 'lady' around?"

"No." he glared at her.

"Exactly!"

She brought her knee up hard between his legs.

Sasuke gasped and nearly fell to his knees. She'd put as much force into it as she could have.

People were staring, whispering to each other.

She glared them all down and shouted, "Anyone else?"

Heads whipped around quickly, facing anything besides the angry girl.

Sasuke had finally recovered.

He straightened himself and studied her a moment and then he mumbled, "Damn, you're something else. You know that?"

Temari locked eyes with him.

"And?" she demanded.

Sasuke shrugged, "And you're right. Things are much more fun when they aren't easy."

Temari studied him with critical eyes a moment then huffed turning away from him.

"So what was that? Some sort of test or something?" she asked after a while.

Sasuke grinned, "Nah. I was just bored. Oh and by the way. Your ass really is fine. It's the second best part of you to be honest."

He didn't once look at her as he spoke, just stared straight ahead.

But if he had, he would have seen the ever tough Temari no Sabaku blush like a school girl.

--

Kankuro sighed as he stirred his milkshake.

He was sitting at one of the tables leaning his chin on one hand as he stirred his milkshake with the other. The very image of boredom.

He had wasted hours on games, not to mention money. He had a load of stuffed animals he had no desire to keep to show for it and that was it.

And he had eaten his fill of food. Which was why he couldn't finish his milkshake. There was simply no room left inside him for it.

She hadn't shown.

He was sure she wasn't going to.

Kankuro knew he should've known. But he couldn't help it. For once a girl had been interested in him. Him! But now it looked like that wasn't true.

Someone sat beside him.

"You look miserable."

_That was a pretty girl voice. _Kankuro observed offhandedly.

_Hold up._

He turned his gaze to his left.

It was her!

Yura!

The cat girl grinned at him.

"Hi. So you really waited for me?"

He glanced around then back at her.

"Nah, I didn't wait I had another date but I buried her under my amazing pile of plushies. I think she may have suffocated by now. Perhaps I offered a bit too much as way of gift?"

Yura chuckled, "Perhaps. So what are you going to do with all of those things?"

Kankuro shrugged, "Dunno. I was bored. I was supposed to meet someone here but she was a no show for a long while so I played games to pass the time. Now here is the riddle, my girl. Am I really good at games and won them all quickly and just lost interest or do I suck ass and just spent so much time on each game that even I had time enough to win a prize?"

Yura grinned coyly as she pretended to ponder his words, "Well in hopes of stroking your ego I am going to say it was the first one."

Kankuro nodded, "Yeah you guessed it. And no I'm not boasting. My ego doesn't even come into this. I just never knew I was so good at these carnival games. Never did them before."

"Well everybody has to be good at something, Konkers."

"Oh trust me, kitty, that is not the one thing I am good at." he grinned suggestively.

Yura arched an eyebrow, "Oh really? And what are you good at then?"

Kankuro chuckled, "You'd think it was kind of obvious."

Yura shook her head, "Nope. Sorry."

Kankuro indicated the large bandaged cocoon thing on his back, "I'm good at making puppets."

Yura nodded, "I see, so you are good with your hands."

Kankuro blushed slightly but nodded.

The cat girl laughed and he soon joined in.

Once their laughter settled Yura stood and turned to him.

"I bet you wasted a bunch of money on those games."

Kankuro nodded and grinned sheepishly, "Such was the price for entertainment."

Yura nodded, "Want to earn it back tenfold?" she questioned with a sly smile.

Kankuro's ears perked up.

"I'm listening."

Yura motioned with her finger for him to follow. While passing the huge pile of plushies a small black bear caught her attention.

She plucked it from the pile and studied it a moment. It wasn't very big but it had charming eyes and a dark red velvet ribbon around its neck.

Kankuro noticed and said, "That was the first one I got actually. I got better after my first try so most of the rest are huge."

Yura nodded, a soft grin on her pretty face, "This one is too small to get much profit. I'm going to keep it."

Kankuro stood and took her chin in his hand, "You know you don't have to give excuses. If you want one I would be happy to give it to you."

He then placed his lips to hers in a slow kiss. Much like she had done him back in the dorm hallway.

When he pulled away she was staring at him.

He winked and then picked up his plushie pile and walked away.

Watching him walk away a moment, slowly a smile spread on Yura's lips.

She'd finally found someone who would play along with her.

She was beginning to like this Kankuro a lot.

Smiling down at the black bear in her hands she nodded.

Yes. She believed she liked him a lot. Tucking the bear under her arm she hurried to catch up with the puppet master.

--

Sasuke glared at Temari. She stuck her tongue out at him before climbing into the small swan boat.

Muttering curses at her, he followed.

When he sat down he leaned back and continued to glare at Temari.

She smirked, "Quit pouting. It is so unbecoming."

Sasuke slouched even more in his seat. He was not exactly in the best of moods at the current moment.

He was sitting in a duck boat, next to an impossible woman, about to enter The Tunnel of Love. And his crotch still hurt like hell.

Temari leaned close to him, making him forget he was even mad much less what he was mad about.

Sasuke was happily stunned to realize that she was so close he could smell her shampoo. Coconut. No not just coconut. Actually she smelled something like a pina colada.

Temari looked to him out of the corner of her eye as they went into the tunnel's opening.

It was very dark and barely lit the only source of light being soft pink and red lights that just cast a gentle warm glow on them and the water…and the dumb duck.

"I've seen how you've watched me." Temari said.

Sasuke met her gaze.

"And?"

"And I know that look. You want me." she answered confidently.

"So what if I do?" he challenged.

"I want you to." Temari said with a sexy grin.

Sasuke's breath hitched.

Temari leaned close, "Look, I won't ask for a relationship. That's not the Uchiha style. I know that. I would expect no less. But, I am going to ask that for the next five minutes that you are stuck in this gay tunnel with me you let me have you to myself."

Sasuke stared into her eyes aided with only that soft barely there glow.

Not saying a word he leaned close to her and she met him half way.

Their lips joined and Sasuke instantly felt as if he were on fire.

Temari's lips gently guided his open and she slid her tongue into his mouth gently exploring him.

Sasuke met her lazy rhythm easily.

His hand found its way to the back of her neck and her pulled her closer.

Suddenly Temari was in his lap.

He felt her heat over his hardened member which had also forgotten as much as he had that it had been kicked not too long ago.

Groaning softly he nipped her lower lip.

Temari smirked against his lips.

"That's more like it." she whispered and their slow gentle kiss became heated and passion driven very quickly.

Sasuke easily lost himself in her taste.

Her hand snaked down between his legs and gently stroked him through his thankfully baggy pants.

"I didn't hurt you too bad earlier did I?" she asked in a way that sounded as if she genuinely cared and was taunting him all in the same breath.

Sasuke moved her hand to go harder as he answered, slightly breathless, "It still works fine if that's what you're asking."

She chuckled, low and sultry, "That's good to know."

He crushed her ready lips to his for another soul searing kiss.

--

Kankuro watched Yura work in awe. She was a natural. Selling things was what she was meant to do. She could convince anyone that they needed anything. He bet she could convince a blind man he needed a painting or even better a pair of reading glasses.

Her idea on how to get rid of his abundant supply of plushies had been to sell them to men on dates so as to impress their girls with their 'skill'.

He'd thought it wouldn't work, but sure enough it did.

Men noticed them and would send their girlfriend or date or whoever they were with to get a drink or snack and they'd hurry over and select something.

Then when the girl returned the man would surprise her with the prize claiming that he'd won her something while she was away.

It was simple. Simple genius.

Yura watched the last customer walk away with the final plushie to surprise his fiancée with a pink bunny rabbit.

She turned and grinned at him.

"So now we split it fifty-fifty, yes?" she asked holding up all the money they'd made.

Kankuro nodded and then stepped up to her and placed his hand on the bundle.

"How about we save it and use it to go out this Friday?" he offered.

Meeting his eyes she smirked, "Can't get enough of me can you?"

Kankuro laughed softly, shaking his head, "Actually, no I don't think I can."

Yura gasped letting her lush mouth drop open with her surprise and Kankuro took his chance, he kissed her, delving deep into her mouth.

Immediately overcoming her shock Yura came alive in his arms. Wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her body tightly to his.

She met his eager kiss with her own ferocity.

Kankuro doubted this girl did anything half assed. Or with any less amount of ferocity.

Yura guided him back into a nook between two tents.

Kankuro found himself against the wall.

Laughing he shook his head.

He lifted the lithe cat girl and turned so that she was straddling him, with her legs wrapped around his body while her back rested against the wall of what seemed to be a fun house.

Yura let out a soft purr when he lowered his head and began kissing her neck working his way down.

Unable to hold back Yura grabbed his head and jerked him back up to meet her needy lips.

Kankuro felt her tiny fangs graze his tongue and a moan left him before he could stop it.

Her legs tightened around him.

Yura ran her fingers through his short dark hair and pressed his mouth even further into hers.

Kankuro took one hand and ran it up her thigh stopping just below the hem of her skirt.

Yura mewed softly and took his hand guiding him to exactly where he needed and wanted to be.

She gasped as his fingers came into contact with her.

Reaching out and pulling him in for a desperate kiss Yura silently urged him further and further.

Grinning like a mad man Kankuro decided that his new favorite pass time was petting his new kitty.

He whispered that to her as he nibbled the tender flesh of her neck.

Her velvet laughter filled his senses as she once again brought his lips up to hers.

--

"What do you want to do next, Gaara?"

Just as he was about to answer, thunder sounded in the background.

Sakura giggled, "Looks like we may not have much longer. Can we go on the Scrambler one more time?"

He nodded his consent and followed her to the ride.

Gaara learned something that day.

When Sakura said one more time she really meant three.

After riding the ride three times they left and began to head back for the front, thinking that with the rain coming the others would want to leave soon.

They almost made it to the main gate when the rain started falling.

Sakura looked up at the sky and smiled.

Doing a tiny twirl she looked to Gaara and saw his now very prominent scowl.

"You hate the rain don't you." she said.

Gaara took her hand and led her off to a small awning that hung over a now closed shop of some sort.

As they stood there facing each other, still holding one another's hand while the rain fell down around them Gaara quickly got lost in her deep green eyes.

Sakura smiled at him.

"I had a lot of fun with you today. Thank you for coming."

Gaara nodded, "I enjoyed it."

Her face brightened and she hugged him.

Gaara closed his eyes and held her to him.

When Sakura pulled back she met his stare, her smile still in place.

"I'm glad you enjoyed the carnival."

Gaara shook his head.

"It was not the carnival."

Sakura looked confused, "So you just wanted to get out a while? Away from the campus and prying eyes of that committee?"

Gaara shook his head, "No. Both are true. The carnival is good. I wanted away. But neither are the reason today was enjoyable."

Sakura stared into his black rimmed eyes and asked, "Then what was?"

Gaara brought his hand up to cup her face.

Sakura instantly leaned into his palm.

His face softened, showing how happy he truly was as he said, "I spent it with you."

Sakura's mouth dropped open and Gaara leaned in to kiss her.

He pressed his lips to her cheek.

"Thank you." he said softly.

Sakura felt tears form in her eyes.

She latched her arms tightly around his neck, "You are so very, very welcome, Gaara. Spending the day with you made it more enjoyable too."

He smiled slightly. It was barely the up turning of the corners of his mouth. But for one who wore a perpetual scowl it was a clear and beautiful smile.

Gaara placed his hand gently at the bottom of her neck and brought her close.

Leaning his head against hers he closed his eyes.

Sakura watched him silently.

Slowly he opened his eyes and they locked with hers.

He whispered, "I like being with you most of all."

Sakura smiled and replied. "I like being with you most of all."

Gaara let his eyes lazily fall to her lips then brought them back up to her gaze again.

"In the maze you were going to kiss me." he said.

Sakura nodded, entranced by the beautiful color and the intensity of his eyes.

"You didn't." he continued.

Again she nodded.

"Will you now?" he asked.

Her eyes widened and watched as he carefully approached her.

Mere centimeters away from her lips Gaara paused, granting her one last chance to push him away. To say no.

Sakura saw his hesitation and leaned the rest of the way gripping the back of his neck in the process.

Her supple lips met his in a sweet caress.

Gaara pulled back when he felt a jolt run through him.

Locking eyes with hers he leaned forward again and kissed her just as soft as before. He felt the same shocking thrill run through him. Once more he brushed her lips with his before pulling back to enjoy the sensation brought on by having Sakura kissing him.

Sakura sighed happily and lay her head on his shoulder.

Gaara hugged Sakura close to him, feeling for once in his life, completely at ease.

--

Naruto fought to reign in his fury. Damn his luck! First they get off the Himalaya and he discovers that she's fainted. It wasn't her fault. She fainted a lot. He should have known she would. He shouldn't have said anything. Surely his words had been what had shocked the poor girl. But he was determined to win her over so he would let that stop him.

Then he waits for her to wake up and after she does he calms her down and assured her it was fine. He then asked her if she would be well enough to ride the Ferris Wheel with him. A blush had covered her face but she had nodded.

So they'd gotten on it. They'd made it to the top of the wheel when it stopped. Thinking it was supposed to, they were fine. Until they heard the man down below announce to them that he was simply having a technical difficulty and that he would have it up and running in no time.

That had been an hour ago!

Now they were still stuck at the top of the Ferris Wheel and soaked because it was raining. And it was thundering off in the distance which meant with how his damn luck was going he'd probably get struck by lightening before he made it down from here.

Hinata shivered next to him.

Cursing quietly, he pulled her close to him.

"I'm sorry, Hinata." Naruto muttered miserably.

"B-but it's n-not your f-fault, N-Naruto-kun."

He looked grim, "It was my idea to get on this thing."

She couldn't argue that. It was.

"B-but you d-didn't know th-this would ha-happen."

He shook his head., "You don't get it. I'm not apologizing for just this. Today didn't feel special enough. And I wanted it to."

Hinata studied him silently as rain ran down her face.

"B-but w-why?" she finally asked.

His blue eyes met hers.

"Hinata, I wanted today to be special because I had something I wanted to tell you. And kind of ask you. And if today was special it would have meant more."

Her breath hitched.

What was he saying?

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck as he thought of his words, "I know it has lost all meaning now, because almost everything went wrong but see I swore to myself that I wouldn't leave this place today without telling you. So here it goes."

He took her hands in his and turned to face her completely.

Hinata watched amazed as he stared at her.

"Hinata. Today was supposed to be about you. I planned this whole trip so I could be alone with you. I love being alone with you. You are amazing and when I'm alone with you I see that even more. I get to see more of you. I love that."

Tears welled up in her eyes mixing beautifully with the ran drops clinging to her long lashes.

"The day I woke up next to you I knew I wanted to do that every day for the rest of my life. Now I know its way to early to plan anything like that. And I know I'm hard to handle. I know how strange I am. I'm loud, hyper, and more often than most clueless. But, I try harder than almost anyone around to do my best. Though that may not be enough to make up for anything…. What I'm getting at is, Hinata, for a long time I have been in love with you. Even if I don't deserve you I do love you."

Her tears spilled over. Gently blending with the rain.

"I tried everything to convince myself it wouldn't work out between us because I really didn't think I deserved you. But then Sakura knocked some sense into me." he smiled.

Hinata made a mental note to thank Sakura profusely next time she was with her.

"And now I see that it doesn't matter if I am worthy of you or not. Because as great as you are I probably never will be. But, Hinata, I swear to you that I will really work hard, as hard as I can every day to be someone you can be proud to call yours. I will love you with everything I have. And I will always take care of you even if you don't think you need it. I want to spoil you, and make you laugh, and hold you and spend as much time as possible with you. I give you everything I have Hinata. Which unfortunately isn't much. Its just my heart and my life but its everything I've got and I am praying that is enough for right now."

Hinata smiled, amazed that her dream was happening. She was tempted to pinch herself again. She refrained from doing so and took a shaky breath to answer him.

"Th-that's all I-I n-need." she replied happily.

Naruto's eyes lit up like the sun.

"You mean it!?"

Unable to speak she nodded.

Naruto cheered.

Then he was crushing her to him in a tight bear hug, "Hinata, you won't be sorry! You'll see! I will be the best boyfriend you could ever want! Believe it!"

She smiled happily and closing her eyes, lost herself in his embrace.

Naruto suddenly pulled her back and just as her eyes were opening he kissed her.

Tenderly, Naruto kissed her with everything he had. His lips moved against hers in a gentle dance of love and promise.

Pulling back he still held her close as whispered with a happy smile, "I love you, Hinata. I really do."

Hinata smiled and answered, "I-I love you t-too, Naruto-kun."

He brought her closer to him and tilted her chin up to kiss her once more.

The Ferris Wheel began to move.

But that little fact went unknown to the new couple sharing a sweet kiss in the rain.


	20. Chapter 20

_**A.N.- okay guys here's chapter 20! I hope you all love it!!**_

_**Disclaimer: Naruto not mine.**_

_**To Gothic Saku-chan- I know! wasn't it great? I think their badness goes well together. And I'm glad you thought Gaara and Sakura were adorable! And Naruto with Hinata! Thank you so much! And thank you for reviewing! Hope you like chapter 20!**_

_**To itachi2011- You have? Awesome! My brother made me go on it, he was like its fun I promise and I liked it. You and your friend were cute though thinking that, hee hee. Thank you for the compliment! And thanks for reviewing! I hope you enjoy chapter 20!**_

_**To HalfBloodPhoenix- Thank you!! Lol you guys are all of them? that's cool. And funny. But with less smut. that's just cute. You made me laugh. Thank you! Thank you for reviewing! And I hope you like how chapter 20 goes!**_

_**To BluePanda22311- lol. Your review was great! Hee hee. Thank you so much! I'm so glad you loved it all! And yes 100 ramens would make any sane guy go mad…and sometimes Gaara snt all sane so I'm proud he made it all the way w/o hurting Naruto. **__**J which rides freak you out? Me. That starship one that spins…yeah that one freaks me. You gonna use ninja fluff? that's awesome! My brother uses that and he acts a lot like Naruto sometimes (especially when on sugar rush) and so when I decided to take them all to the fair I just had to slip that in! I'm really happy you loved it. You squealed at the scrambler part!? Score for me! I made you fangirl squeal! Hee hee. That makes me really happy. Maybe you'll do it again for this chapter with the scene between Gaara and Sakura. Hee hee. And I'm really glad you like my evil version of Temari. That show I see her. She is no ones weeping flower she makes you weep. Lol and I'm really happy you think Yura's funny and perfect for Konkers. And I'm really really happy you think Gaara and Sakura's kiss is super cute! I wanted to make it…memorable. Yeah that's the right word. Hee hee. Anyway I am so happy you loved it and I hope you like how the story continues on in this chapter! Thank you for reviewing!**_

_**To xoLovelyEyesox- I have so had that happen before! I hate it when that happens. I hope it all works out so that you can keep reading it during the week. And yeah mom's can be mean, mine is tons of time like dark and evil type she enjoys it. But she has her nice moments so she makes up for it. Besides shes funny when shes evil. They're on your favorites? that's nifty! They'll love that for sure! I am so glad you loved my chapter! And its even cooler that I made you fangirl squeal! Hah! Score! Thank you! And btw…youre funny with the review thing I laughed at that for a while. You were just too cute! Thank you! I hope you like chapter 20! (maybe you'll fangirl squeal again.)**_

_**To chikkachoo- Thank you I try very hard to update frequently. Think it makes the story better if it …flows constantly. And I'm really glad you enjoyed this chapter. I filled it with fluff didn't I? hee hee. I'm glad you liked the ninja fluff! I owe that bit to my brother he says it and I think it scute so I put Naruto saying it cuz it seems like something Naru would say. And Sasuke and Temari were fun to write. I think Temari s hilarious! She's my 2**__**nd**__** fav Naruto girl after Sakura. And I'm glad you thought it was smoking! Hee hee. And yeah I figured with how Yura and Temari are they'd move faster. I'm glad you liked NauHina's rain kiss I wanted it to be a moment where people go…awwww…But don't worry remember how in my last A.N. I said this stuff was foreplay? Well I have maybe one or two more things to take care of after this chapter then…you will get a boat load of passionate scenes for everyone! I love fluff but when the love comes in it gets even more fun. Hee hee. Can't wait till that part comes! Thanks for reviewing! And I hope you enjoy chapter 20!**_

_**To OoOlady heatherOoO- Hi there! Thank you so much! I am so glad you like my pairings I think how I have them in this is my all time favorite actually. So it makes me glad that others like you think they work too. And oh yes…Gaara would definitely be possessive. He's lived most his life getting what he wanted because no one had the guts to tell him no to anything. Thank you I am happy you think I'm doing good! I hope you enjoy how the rest of it goes! Starting with chapter 20! Thank you reviewing!**_

_**To JPLteen- Thank you so so much! I really appreciate you saying it's the best on the site! That means the world to me! And I'm super happy it made you smile! I love to make people happy so thank you! I'm glad I could. Thank you for reviewing and I really hope you enjoy this next chapter as well!**_

_**Alright! I hope you all like it!**_

* * *

Sakura woke up the next morning with a huge smile on her face.

As she headed for the shower Temari glared at her, "Why are you so damn happy? Today we start classes. Plus we have that stupid orientation ceremony tonight."

Sakura sighed and said, "True, but yesterday was great! So I can think on it anytime I get sick of my classes today."

Temari mumbled something incoherently and rolled over to sleep a little longer. She didn't have a class until 10 and there was no way she was getting up at 7 just because Sakura had an early class. Why couldn't the pink hared girl be as quiet as Hinata? She'd had an early class and had Temari not been up to pee she would have never even known the girl was up and about.

Sakura laughed at her friend and stepped in to the bathroom to take her shower.

She started the water and stripped quickly getting in to feel the water's warmth on her skin.

Her mind started to trail off to the day before as she began the routine act of taking a shower.

She'd spent most of the day with Gaara. And she had loved every minute of it.

While she scrubbed her body she remembered his many facial expressions as he examined everything and his quiet excitement to test every ride he could.

As she shampooed her hair Sakura thought on how he had enjoyed the funnel cake and how she had enjoyed having her fingers in his mouth. Just the simple gesture of him licking her fingers had nearly sent her into a frenzy.

And then while rinsing she finally allowed her mind to take her to their kisses. None of them had been more than lip contact-simple PG rated stuff. But she'd gone to sleep last night smiling with thoughts of them and she'd awoken this morning with a smile as she thought of them even more.

Sighing she shut off the water.

As she toweled herself Sakura evaluated everything that had happened between herself and Gaara since she'd come to this school a few days ago. It seemed so much longer, but no in all actuality they had moved in just a few days ago. So much had happened though…

And after these few short wonderful days Sakura could safely come to a conclusion.

She was not simply interested or attracted to Gaara as she had first believed, as she had also convinced herself back in Suna.

No, Sakura shook her hair out while stepping out of the shower, it was not so simple a feeling as mere attraction.

Sakura feared she was in love with the stoic sand master.

The thought brought warmth and chills to her heart at the same time.

She was ecstatic to be in love with someone as amazing as Gaara.

But she feared he would never return her feelings.

His motto used to be 'love only yourself.'

She began to brush her teeth as she continued thinking.

If Gaara only loved himself she was wasting her time loving him. It would never be returned.

She spit and rinse and then stared into her reflection's eyes.

She was pretty. She didn't have such a low self esteem that she dint at least think that. But she did have doubts as to how she could ever convince Gaara that she was worthy of his love. Worthy of his highly guarded heart.

Suddenly a thought came to her.

His motto used to be. Used to be!

Gaara had changed so much, maybe just maybe he'd changed enough to be ready to love another.

And he'd been the one to ask for her kiss after all. Why should she stand here moping about him not loving her when there was no guarantee that he didn't?

Granted, she couldn't just run up to him and kiss him again, despite how much she desperately wanted to.

If he wasn't ready she could scare him away doing things like that.

But maybe, she could up her friendliness with him a tiny notch.

Sakura grinned at her reflection. He'd asked to kiss her. If she ever began to doubt herself involving anything to do with Gaara she could just tell herself that. He'd asked for it. He was at least interested, right?

Right.

Filled with joy at the thought of one day having Gaara's love Sakura hurriedly dressed and rushed to gather her things for her class.

--

Hinata felt her cell phone vibrate in her pocket. She had just left her dorm to get some breakfast before going to her first class.

Seeing that the number was Naruto's she happily answered it, "H-hello?"

"Good morning." he said laughing, "This time it really is morning so its okay if I say it." he said referring to the when he'd fallen asleep on her bed.

Hinata smiled, "Y-yes. G-good morning, Naruto-kun."

"I hope you slept well." Naruto said sounding as if he were panting slightly.

Hinata nodded even though he could not see her, "Y-yes. I d-did. You?"

"Oh, I slept great. Probably would have slept better if I had been near you. That was the best sleep I've had in ages. But I'm pretty sure its against the rules."

"A-actually, th-there's one d-day, S-Saturday, that st-students can s-sleep in other gen-gendered rooms."

Naruto chuckled, "Are you inviting me to stay with you on Saturday, Hinata?"

"Y-yes. I m-mean no!" she gasped softly.

"Hey, calm down was just kidding. I wouldn't want to embarrass you so soon in our dating. But that is definitely something to keep in mind. Thanks, Hinata."

"You-you're welcome."

"So what are you doing?"

"G-going to get bre-breakfast."

"Ah, I was wondering." his breathing had evened out now but he still sounded as if he were moving.

Silence began to stretch out over the phone.

Hinata didn't know what to say on the phone, she hardly ever knew what to say in person.

She heard Naruto chuckle before he said, "You look really cute this morning."

Hinata gasped and stopped moving.

Glancing around her she spotted him walking towards her from across one of the large grassy sections on the campus.

Smiling shyly she waved at him.

He waved at her and grinned brightly.

"Hey, Hinata?"

"Y-yes, Naruto-kun?" she asked staring at him as he approached.

"I'm gonna hang up now, k?" he told her with a laugh in his voice.

"O-okay."

There was a click and she took her phone down watching him do the same. He tucked his in his pocket and then broke into a run, straight for her.

He rushed towards her with a happy smile. But as he drew closer to her it didn't look like he was going to slow down.

Hinata braced herself, and as he came closer she held her breath.

Naruto ran up to her never once slowing down he scooped her up and began spinning her while holding her high up in the air.

Hinata let out a soft gasp as she looked down at him. He looked so happy. Had she helped make him that happy?

Hoping so with all of her heart she squealed timidly when he tossed her up in the air.

He deftly caught her and then settled her before him momentarily before he crushed her to him in a tight hug.

"Hi." he whispered in her ear. She could feel his grin against her skin.

"H-hi." she answered.

"So…" he said stepping back from her, "Breakfast? Mind if I tag along?"

Giggling quietly, covering her mouth with one of her hands she shook her head. "I-I w-would like th-that."

Naruto leaned down and pecked her lips swiftly and softly causing her to turn redder than a tomato.

"Great, lets go then. What are we standing around here for? I'm starving!" he exclaimed before taking her hand gently and running off with her.

Unbeknownst to them a set of eyes glared hard after the happy new couple.

--

Gaara stalked down the hallway of the English building. How dare he! How could he? She'd trusted him. Given him her heart! And this was how he repaid her!?

Naruto may have been his friend but that would not stop Gaara from beating him to a bloody pulp for betraying Sakura's love.

Then he stopped. He stopped his emotion he stopped moving.

She had done it the day before…with him.

She had betrayed Naruto's love for her as well.

No! Had he forced her to?

Surely he must have. There is no way Sakura would betray Naruto. She loved him. She'd said so herself.

Gaara saw Naruto and Hinata up ahead.

They'd been acting as if they were in love for hours now.

Gaara stopped himself from approaching them.

Had Sakura called it off? Had she broken her love bond with Naruto because of him?

Could she have possibly felt as much in the kisses they'd shared as he had? And then felt the need to be honest to her long time friend and lover, Naruto? And he'd moved on to the quiet Hyuga girl that quickly?

Not likely.

Besides, why would Sakura feel anything from a few kisses shared with him?

She was just helping him. Yes, that was it. It had to be. She wanted him to feel loved. Even if she herself did not love him. She was that good of a person.

Shukaku snorted, **Yeah, and I'm really a prissy bitch in a g-string with matching heels. She liked it as much as you did. And so did that hellion inside of her. Next time, though, I want you to take it up a notch. It'll please her more. Because just as you feel things because I do, so does she.**

Gaara thought on that, tried not to encourage a conversation with the demon but his curiosity won him out.

_What do you mean?_

Shukaku smirked, **I like it rough so you like things rougher. I like violence so you use violence more. The hellion likes thinks rough so too does your blossom. Understand, whelp? She's as kinky as you are.**

Gaara nodded, _I think I do actually. She and her inner are as connected as you and I._

Shukaku nodded, **You got it. She's our perfect match.**

Gaara was shocked, _You truly think that?_

Shukaku just cackled.

With his resolve strengthened Gaara marched up to where Naruto stood flirting with the Hyuga girl and faster than Naruto could prepare for Gaara threw the blond up against the wall, holding him there by his neck.

Naruto stared down at the red head in disbelief.

"Gaara, what are you doing?" Naruto struggled to ask as he gasped for air.

"How dare you!" Gaara snarled.

"What'd I do?" he gasped out.

"You betrayed her!" Gaara snapped.

Naruto's eyes went to Hinata and then back to Gaara.

"I did?"

"Don't play games with me Uzumaki!"

"Who's playing?" Naruto snapped beginning to get angry.

Hinata reached out her hand to stop Gaara but another voice stopped him first.

"Drop him!"

Sakura.

Gaara glanced over at her and saw that she was very angry.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Coon kid?!"

It was Inner Sakura.

Sakura had just had a long class that was hard and grueling. She had just needed one thing to set her off. That one thing had been some snot nosed girl in front of her snickering about seeing her at the fair with the freak.

She'd flipped and bombarded the girl. Resulting in her having to go to the office.

Now she was leaving that meeting and she comes out to see Gaara attacking Naruto. Her day had started wonderful but was going to hell fast. Especially since her Inner had taken over and she couldn't stop her. Now she knew the frustration that was Gaara's life.

"S-sakura?" Gaara mumbled.

"Gaara you had better have a damn good reason for doing that." Inner Sakura said clenching her fists.

"He Betrayed you."

"How?"

"He has been with this Hyuga girl all day."

"And?" she demanded crossing her arms and cocking her hip to one side.

"And he is supposed to be true to you. You're his love."

Sakura laughed quietly inside herself as Inner Sakura's jaw dropped.

"'Scuse me?"

"You heard what I said." Gaara growled.

"Yeah, I heard but I can't believe how dumb you're being!"

"Dumb?" he repeated.

"Yeah, you numbskull!"

Sakura fought to regain control of herself before her Inner said something that embarrassed Gaara. He'd only been trying to defend her honor.

Her eyes calmed and she smiled at him as she jogged over to where he still stood pressing Naruto into the wall.

She placed her hand on his and smiled gently at him. "Let him go Gaara. Its just a big misunderstanding."

"Misunderstanding." he said trying to grasp what she was saying.

"Yep that's right. Now let him down and I'll explain it."

Gaara's grip slowly loosened and Naruto slid to the floor gasping for breath as he glared up at the sand master.

Hinata rushed to his side.

"N-Naruto, are you al-alright?" she asked quietly.

He smiled at her and then leaned his head on her shoulder as he struggled to calm his breathing.

Sakura loved that they were together, they were just so cute.

She then turned her attention an the angry red head before her.

She stepped forward and hugged him.

Kissing his cheek softly she snuggled her face into his neck and whispered, "Naruto isn't my lover silly. He's like my brother. I love him like family. That's all. I'm sorry I didn't clarify that sooner."

"He…didn't betray you?" Gaara asked.

"No, in fact I'm so happy he and Hinata are together. I kind of helped them."

"Helped them…" his words trailed off and Gaara realized how foolish he'd been.

Embarrassed he moved to disappear when Sakura giggled, "You leave I go with you, you know."

Seeing that she was still hugging him, had just kissed his cheek and was smiling at him so sweetly Gaara decided to be bold and reply, "Who says that's not what I want?"

Sakura gasped and then they were gone.

Naruto cursed when he saw them disappear.

"Damn!" he said punching the ground, "He's got to stop doing that!"

Hinata giggled softly and he grinned at her.

"So…Hinata." Naruto began, "Is it too early in our relationship for you to play nurse for me?"

Hinata turned a bright red color and startled pale eyes darted up to meet his.

"I-I-I-I-I…." she fainted and fell over into his arms.

Naruto chuckled. "Guess so."

--

Gaara had taken Sakura to a rooftop. She glanced out and saw the rest of the campus before her.

They were on top of the huge clock tower in the center of campus!

"Gaara?" she asked turning to face him.

"I thought…"

She placed her hand on his cheek to quiet him.

"Its alright. I know what you thought. And I appreciate you trying to defend me. Honest. But next time maybe ask me first if possible?"

"You aren't… angry?"

"Angry? Gaara, I'm honored. You defended me from Naruto, your only other close friend. That shows just how important to you I am." she said with a bright smile.

Gaara stared stunned at her.

She was not mad… she was honored?

She giggled, "Though I am a little upset you almost hurt Naruto. But since you didn't I forgive you."

She hugged him again.

Then Sakura thought of something.

"Gaara?"

He grunted, not wanting speak but only relish the feel of her against him.

"Gaara if Naruto being with Hinata was betrayal wouldn't my kissing you have been betrayal also?"

He'd thought of that. Had a good argument at the time but suddenly for the life of him couldn't think of what it was.

He simply shrugged.

Sakura giggled again.

"Gaara?"

"I thought you were just being nice. Not romantic."

She nodded, "It was an innocent kiss wasn't it?"

He nodded as he held her to him.

"I guess I didn't get my point across with it then." she muttered.

His good hearing picked up on it though, just as she knew it would. He held her tightly in his velvet steel grip.

"What?" he whispered in shock.

Sakura grinned devilishly. Taking it slow was hard when he was so cute.

Throwing caution to the wind she leaned back from their hug and pressed her lips to his.

Gaara gasped and Sakura seized the moment, slipping her tongue through his parted lips to explore his sweet mouth.

Gaara feeling heat pool up inside him instinctively grabbed her head and held her to him.

Remembering Shukaku's words he took their kiss to the next level. He forced her to speed it up as he devoured her lips with a fiery passion she was unprepared for.

Shukaku howled within him and it came out as a low rumble in his chest as he pulled her even closer.

Sakura delved her fingers deep in his hair and nipped at his tongue.

Smirking against her lush lips Gaara followed her lead and nipped her back.

Then he began to slow their kiss down again brushing his tongue over hers in the sweetest of caresses. Gaara suckled her lip one final time before planting a tiny kiss on her lips and pulling back so that they could breathe.

Sakura's half lidded emerald eyes met his.

"If you kiss me like that and then think there is nothing romantic between us I will just simply have to slap you." Sakura whispered against his lips, kissing him ever so softly between words.

Gaara jerked back completely and stared at her wide eyed.

Was she saying…?

Had she just implied….?

She nodded, seeing that he was having trouble grasping what she was saying.

Gaara smiled.

A true smile. An actual smile. He stepped up to her and pulled her close to him and crushed his lips to hers.

Laughing happily she returned the kiss with his fervor.

They pulled back and lay their foreheads against each other.

"Wow." Sakura whispered.

Gaara nodded, simply speechless at the good fortune he was having. Sakura was his. Chuckling a little darkly he claimed her lips again.


	21. Chapter 21

_**A.N.- Hey there! I know everyone is probably dying to know what happens with Gaara and Sakura, but first I have to tie up my other two couples…or at least try to Temari and Sasuke may prove to be stubborn we'll just have to see. But in this chapter I focus solely on Kankuro and Yura. And then Temari and Sasuke and then…the fun starts! Yes…then the fun fluff turns into something hotter…hopefully I write those chapters well enough. Again I don't know the citrusy title they should have…so I will simply promise a passionate chapter for each couple ok? But until then please enjoy a little more fluff okey dokey? I hope you all love it! **_

_**To HalfBloodPhoenix- lol glad you love it! Its great. Thank you! I hope you like chapter 21!**_

_**To BluePanda22311-Aw thank you! I'm glad you got that! The whole innocence thing. Yes he's not innocent per say but when dealing with concepts of love I imagine he would be. Lol, your comment to Sakura was so cute! And I just love that you think my story is amazinglysuperfantastical! That's such an awesome compliment! Thank you for reviewing! Please enjoy this next chapter too!**_

_**To JPLteen- Yes the couples are all falling into place. I'm so excited! But no…this story isn't almost over. In fact I'm kind of afraid I have too much planned…how long is too long for a fic? Thanks for reviewing! And I hope you enjoy chapter 21!**_

_**To OoOlady heatherOoO- Thank you! I thought it would be sweet if he did that I am so so happy you thought so too! And me too. Am so happy they are together now they are so cute together that's why I got them together first! Hee hee. Thank you for reviewing! I hope you like how chapter 21 goes!**_

_**To gOthiCkUrOcHo69- Hi! Neat name! And yep they're together! Aren't they sweet together? And I'm thrilled you cant wait! Thank you! I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you froe reviewing!**_

_**To Gothic Saku-chan- Aw you thought it was cute? Thank you! I'm so glad you loved it! Lol…well actually…the only one who would normally even bother following the rule is Hinata and she's now dating Naruto an almost champion rule breaker you know? What I'm saying is Hinata is the only one worried about it, the rest do what they feel like mostly. So…to answer your question…Sakura in Gaara's room Friday night. Saturday has a different plan…I hope I didn't give too much away with that. But I wanted to answer your question an tell why its not Saturday like with the rule. Anyway…Thank you for reviewing and I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**_

_**Thank you everyone! Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine.**_

* * *

It was late afternoon as Kankuro strolled through campus. He didn't have anymore classes for the day but he couldn't leave and kill time somewhere else because of that stupid orientation ceremony this evening.

The boy sighed heavily and shoved his hands into his pockets.

His friends all had classes still. So here he was left with nothing to do, nowhere to go, and no one to hang out with.

To put it simply Kankuro was bored out of his frigging mind!

In fact, he was about to give up his search for something to do and just head back to his dorm for a nap when he heard a familiar yell.

"Put me down dammit!"

That was Yura!

Rushing to her aid Kankuro surveyed the scene when he got close enough. There was a large man with fists the size of an elephant's head attacking her! He had her held up against the mossy stone wall that ran along the whole campus perimeter. One of the man's hands was enough to hold her down. It was large enough to hold her by the torso and press her into the wall.

Whipping out his blue chakra strings Kankuro prepared to attack and get the bastard off of her.

Yura noticed him and gave him the slightest shake of her head to stop him.

Confused at her actions Kankuro slowed down.

She gets attacked by the Hulk and she doesn't want help? What? Why?

He understood independence, hell, he lived with Temari the very definition of Miss Independent but seriously there had to be a line to cross somewhere.

Her pale blue eyes flickered down a moment and Kankuro then saw the reason for her warning. The huge man had a gun in his other hand!

_Ah._ He thought, realizing she'd only wanted him to stay safe.

Understanding her fear he grinned at her and held up his thumb to say ' I got it, okay.'

The big man's voice thundered out as he told Yura, "You need to stop being so damn stubborn."

Yura smirked, "Oh, but why? That's half my fun."

"Quit your games!" the man shouted pressing her further into the stone wall.

"You know the deal!" he snapped, "If you don't hold up your end then I'll be required to hold up mine."

Yura muttered, "Yes, and I am so sure that is just the worst chore for you in the world, right? You don't look like you enjoy your job at all."

"Shut your trap! You need to straighten up or you're a dead pussy! Are you hearing me?"

She snapped back , "Yeah, I'm hearing you and I'm telling you again that's not what you asked for! It wasn't in this deal and so I don't owe you shit! I'm not doing this for ya! Now put me down, you sorry mother fucker, or you'll really wish you had!"

He slapped her, pistol whipped really seeing as how his gun was still drawn. Kankuro felt fury envelop him. How dare he! Not only did he hit a girl but he hit such a tiny girl with such huge elephant head hands! It was a wonder her head was still on her shoulders after that! The bastard was gonna pay for that. Kankuro swore to it.

The fist clenching around her middle squeezed her harder.

Yura hissed at the man, "Do what you want bastard! I'm not doing it! Now back the fuck down before I make you!"

_She sure has a set of lungs_. Kankuro mused as he silently sidled up behind the man.

_Good ol' ninja stealth_. Kankuro thought chuckling silently.

The puppet master unraveled his chakra strings, made a triple thick rope with it and began to carefully wind it around the man who luckily remained unaware of his presence and what he was doing.

Yura saw however and she grinned.

"Whatchya smiling at like a Cheshire cat?" the big man snarled.

"This." she cooed just before she kicked her leg out with amazing speed and sent his gun flying off into the thick shrubbery that was against the wall in places.

The man jerked his hand back to hit her but Kankuro sprung his trap. Securing the man's arms to his body and stringing him up in the air before the man could even realize a third person was on the scene.

"Too slow." Kankuro smirked. He was about to tighten his strings and off the guy when Yura who had been dropped when the attacker was jerked up into the air stood from the sidewalk she'd landed on and smiled at him.

"Hold on one moment, Konkers. I have to settle something with this fucker first."

"Sure thing." he said grinning at her.

Yura grinned back then turned the man into her personal punching bag slash scratching post.

Kankuro stood back, amazed as her hands moved in a flurry of motion. It was almost too fast to follow.

A few moments later she turned to him. "Okay. All done. I think that more than makes up for what he did to me."

Kankuro flicked his wrist and the guy was sliced into four pieces. He then pulled out a small scroll and tossed it out. The scroll unraveled to reveal Crow. He'd made the puppet shrink down to the travel sized scroll so he could have it in classes with him.

"Crow, dispose of this body. He's a criminal. No one will miss him much."

His puppet bowed and then at Kankuro's command scooped the body pieces off and disappeared.

"What was that? That thing you were wearing on your back at the carnival?"

Kankuro followed the path of his puppet with his mind and saw that the puppet had made it safely.

"Well, uh, yeah that was Crow, he's my puppet."

"Oh, alright." she sounded weak. Kankuro turned to look at her.

"Holy hell!" he shouted.

"Gee thanks." she muttered.

Kankuro shook his head, "No, its not that its just, you got hurt. I didn't want that to happen."

"Oh its fine. I just need to get back to my dorm building and find Kiki."

"Your little sister? How can she help?"

"She can heal people."

"So she's a medic then?"

"Sort of. Hey, Konkers will you help me out?"

"Uh, oh yeah. Sure."

He gently wrapped an arm around her waist and began to help her walk.

"You know I could carry you." he offered.

"Actually I want you to do something else." Yura replied with a tired grin.

"Sure thing. What?" Kankuro asked turning to look her in the bruised face.

"Your puppet teleported. Do that with me. To me to my building. Please. I'm too lazy to wait for my bed." Yura told him as she leaned fully on him.

"Uh…" he couldn't start a new path until Crow returned from his. What should he do?

Crow fortunately chose that moment to come back empty handed.

"Good job, Crow!" Kankuro praised. The figure was then rewrapped in bandages and shrunk back to fit in the scroll so it could go in Kankuro's baggy pocket.

"Alright, now that he's back I can do that. Just hold on to me."

Yura did as told and they disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

The two of them reappeared in the hallway of her dorm building.

Kankuro quickly helped Yura to her room. It was much darker in this room than Temari, Sakura, and Hinata's.

He helped her onto her bed and sat on the edge beside her.

"So is it prying if I ask why that man was doing that?" he asked as she worked to catch her breath.

"Probably." she gasped out flashing him a still fairly saucy smile.

Kankuro gently traced a finger down her bruised face. And onto her bruised and scraped shoulder where her tank top shirt had provided no protection from the wall. Then he moved down to her legs where her shorts had helped her none as well. Her left leg seemed to be scraped all up one side where she'd landed harshly on the sidewalk. And he just knew that her ribs were either cracked, broken, or so bruised it felt like they might as well have been broken from the way that man had been holding her.

Yura smiled softly at him.

"But I think I just may tell you anyway if you keep petting me like that." the gentleness in her dark velvet voice sent shivers down his spine.

Kankuro smirked at her. "Just petting?"

She shrugged. But that must have hurt because she quickly quit. She didn't want him to see her look weak maybe. After what he'd seen her face she wasn't weak in his eyes. But he doubted she'd believe him.

Looking around the room he saw no Kiki and realized he'd need to go get her.

Kankuro rose to his feet, "Okay, so where do I find Kiki so I can get you fixed up?"

Yura took his hand, "Konkers, its almost time for her class to end. She always comes to see me when its over. We can wait. Besides you were offering me a good petting, I believe."

Her coy smile did it for him. Even if he'd needed to he couldn't have left her then.

He dropped back onto the bed and Yura smirked at him.

Her small clawed fingers trailed seductively down his thigh and teasingly circled his growing erection a few times. He groaned and leaned to capture her lips with his. Yura tightened her hold on his hardening member as his tongue tangled with hers. Holding himself up with one hand he used the other to caress her. He explored her body stopping at the hem of her shirt. He drew it up exposing her surprisingly lavender bra.

"Lavender?" he chuckled.

Yura just smirked devilishly.

Kankuro moved his hand to touch her but as he did it brushed her rib cage making her hiss with a sudden burst of pain. Which stopped Kankuro in his tracks. He looked her over.

"We can't…I can't do this." he said staring at her bruised skin.

She reached to pull him closer on top of her.

"But why? I want it, you want it." she purred. Her skilled fingers toying with him, trying to coax him into it. Yura wanted to thank him for saving her. This was the only way she could think of. He had to accept. She didn't have anything else to offer him and her moral code said she owed him something for being her knight in black baggy pants.

"Yura, I don't want to hurt you though."

Kankuro didn't get it. Normally he would jump at a chance for this, but she was hurt dammit! He couldn't hurt her further.

Yura chuckled soft and sultry. "Oh, Konkers, I don't mind. I think its worth it. Don't you?"

He shook his head, "Not if it hurts you. I…I'm not sure why but I actually care if you hurt. Weird I know but…I do."

He really didn't get it. Kankuro wasn't exactly merciless like Gaara had once been but like most sand nin he'd always found tormenting others a bit entertaining. He should have not cared either way if she hurt as long as he got something good out of the deal. But he couldn't bring himself to hurt her.

It baffled him.

Yura's eyes softened as she stared at him.

Carefully minding her ribs she crawled over to him and settled herself in his lap.

"You really actually care about me don't you." she whispered.

She was stunned to say the least. Most men just thought it fun to get with a cat girl every now and then because guys were all kinky freaks deep down. But here she was offering sweet promises of passion to him and he has to seriously think it over because he doesn't want her to suffer further injury.

No one in her entire life had ever treated her like that. The closest that came to it was Kiki, and her love was more a mix of family bond and hero worship than anything else.

But Kankuro…he…actually cared.

He turned and smiled at her running a gentle hand through her short neck length hair.

"Yura. I think I just want to hold you. Can we do that? If later you're still wanting to because I sure as hell will be, we can go find a dark corner somewhere. But…I want to wait for your sister first. Okay?"

He'd just sacrificed his pleasure for her comfort.

Yura was speechless.

Her eyes trailed down to his jeans where his erection very obviously was.

He chuckled blushing a little, "Don't worry it'll go away. Eventually."

Yura smirked at him. He was the cutest thing. He fought to defend her. Was eager to please her. Adorable how he blushed at simple things. And now above all else he put her first. He'd sacrificed himself for her. Or a t least in a sense he had. Most people were out only for their own gain, and they all had a personal goal or dream that motivated them to get it. So to sacrifice your gain or your want is just about the same as sacrificing yourself in Yura's eyes.

She couldn't stand it. It didn't make sense.

"Why?"

Kankuro blinked a few times then as his blush darkened he asked hesitantly, "Why…will it go away?"

She laughed, "No. Why would you give up the chance to be with me?"

Kankuro studied her before saying, "I didn't know I was. I thought I made it very clear I wanted to simply postpone it."

"What if I change my mind?" she challenged. There had to be a catch. There just had to be. A guy couldn't really care about her. There was a trick he was trying to get at with this….right?

He shrugged, "Then I'll wait. You'll eventually be in the mood again and when you are, I will be there ready and waiting like a good boy."

Yura grinned, "Did you just offer yourself as my sex toy."

Laughing, he nodded, "Seems that way doesn't it?"

"I accept." she answered happily.

Kankuro was willing to wait. He'd wait for her.

"Why?"

He stared at her again, "Why would I be your sex toy? Well, god Yura, I don't know, why not?" he teased.

She laughed again, holding her ribs. This laughing was making them hurt.

He saw this and cradled her gently against him.

"Sorry." he muttered.

"Its fine. And no, I know why you want to be my sex toy, stupid. For the same reason I want to be your sex kitten."

She felt his chest vibrate with silent laughter.

"What I was talking about was why will you wait? Why are you being so sweet?" she clarified.

"Me? Sweet? Haven't I told you before there isn't anything sweet about me? I am no softy."

She nodded and glanced down and muttered, "Not yet anyway…"

His cheeks flamed even more and he frowned saying, "Not what I meant. I meant I'm no softy by being sweet and sensitive and shit like that."

She rose an eyebrow, "Oh really?"

"Yeah, really."

A devious plan formed in her head.

Yura gasped in pain and clutched at her side tucking her head in against his sturdy chest.

"Yura what's wrong?" he asked urgently.

He gently tugged her face up to look at him and he saw her grinning wickedly.

"Except with me. You're a softy with me." she told him as she tailed a finger down his cheek.

"Sneaky bitch." he grumbled.

Yura pulled his lips down to hers for a sweet kiss.

When he pulled back he laughed, "Alright you're forgiven."

"Nice to know forgiveness comes easy with you. I am bad often."

Kankuro's eyes twinkled with mischief, "So will I have to punish my kitty when she behaves badly?"

"Oh I think that may be the only way for me to learn my lesson."

He shook his head and hugged her carefully avoiding hurting her.

Yura played with his messy brown hair and purred contently.

Kankuro laid her back on her mattress.

"You're great." he told her.

"Thanks. You're not too bad yourself." she whispered.

Kankuro shook his head.

"No, you don't understand."

"Understand what?"

He put his palm to her cheek brushing it with his thumb.

"You're really great….I…Yura I…I think…no I'm pretty sure…I'm in love with you."

She gasped and her eyes doubled in size.

Kankuro inwardly kicked himself. _Way to go stupid, just ruin everything. Of course, Yura isn't the type to fall in love and if she does it wouldn't be this fast. This was just supposed to be a sex game for her. Idiot!_

A timid knock on the door startled them.

Kankuro jumped off of her and practically ran to the door.

It was Kiki.

"Oh, good you're here. Your sister got into a spat with someone. She needs you to fix her up and take care of her. Okay? I'll see you around, Yura, take care of yourself! Bye!"

The cat sisters watched as the puppet master hurried down the hall.

Yura sat silently, a clawed hand resting delicately at the base of her throat, staring after him in awe.

_He loves me?_


	22. Chapter 22

_**A.N. - Hi there everyone! I hope you are all enjoying my story so far! I loved writing this chapter because it is all about Sasuke and Temari much like the last chapter was all about Kankuro and Yura. **__**I just wanted to tell everyone in advance that tomorrow on Sept. 11**__**th**__** I won't be posting probably because its my birthday and I always do something with my twin brother for most of that day alright? And then the 12**__**th**__** is when I have our party so I may not get to then and then the 13**__**th**__** is my other brother (he's adopted) his birthday is then and I do something special with him. But I swear on the 14**__**th**__** I will be back and I will post every chapter I should have posted on those days okay? So on the 14**__**th**__** don't forget to check this fic out if you want to read chapters 23, 24, 25, and 26. Oh and just to make sure you guys know, the next four chapters are when things start to 'heat up' and my more citrusy events start happening, alright? So I hope you look forward to it and I will see you guys on the 14**__**th**__**! **_

_**I hope you all love this chapter!**_

_**To JPLteen- Excellent? Really? Aw! Thank you so much! I am so happy you are liking it! I really hope you like this next chapter as well! Thank you for reviewing!**_

_**To superme383- Wow! 3 whole reviews at once! Thank you! But No don't have a heart attack. Lol but I am really happy you love it! I can imagine it and I think it's a funny picture. Lol. I'm glad you liked it that much! And thank you for saying its amazing!Thank you! I'm glad they are getting better and better! And I hope this next one lives up to your expectations. Yeah it was a definite make out session. Hee hee. I just had to have it happen. Lol you were that into it? Awesome! Thank you so much!Yes! Kankuro and Yura are so much fun thank you very much for not killing her. Lol. Yes and I just want to say again Tobi was hilarious! But, Yeah I have three brothers and between the lot of them I can't do anything even slightly embarrassing without getting caught by at least one of them. Usually its my brother Z who catches me because he is like my beta I guess . He reads it and tells me if I need to fix stuff. He's helping me a bunch! But when he comes to help me sometimes he catches me going over my reviews and I'm blushing and/or giggling to myself…times like those he does worry about me but since they all three agree that I'm not all there they don't worry too much. Lol.. I know the Temari Sasuke thing was kind of out there at first but I don't really like him with anyone else. I was talking with a friend one evening and she asked me some question about who would go with who and I somehow came up with them being together then. Cuz you're right their personalities just work together to me. She's one tough cookie and he doesn't back down easily…so I dunno they just fit in my head and I am so happy you like it too! This next chapter focuses all on them just like the last one was all for Kankuro and Yura. I hope you like it. Lol that's my favorite song in grease but I kind of like it better when Less Than Jake sings it (at least I think it was LTJ..) anyway thank you for reviewing and like I said a second ago I hope you like how things go for Sasuke and Temari!**_

_**To BluePanda22311- I know! it's the best isn't it? A love struck Kankuro! He's so adorable when he blushes…at least to me he is cuz he doesn't do it much you know? Really?! Omg! that's amazing! Thank you! I am actually very fond of theses two together. I think they fit pretty well. Not to mention Yura is just fun to write with him. So I am just filled with happy bubbles that you love them together! Thank you again! And it was cute, strange for him but I wanted to show that even he has a softer side when faced with his lover girl. Hee hee now that I think about it…it was a little kinky wasn't it? Definite total yayness for his getting to be the hero! He is so awesome and very rarely gets any credit. I wanted him to at least be a hero for her. (Hopeless romantic at work here, hee hee) and yes Yura has had a pretty rough life ( I'm hoping I will be able to squeeze in a little of her history so everyone can understand why she is the way she is, why she's a little tough why she toys with people and enjoys trouble or why she doesn't want to trust him and didn't think he could love her. That sort of thing. I really want her to be loved by everyone because I am attached to her. Aw…you got teary eyed? That is awesome. I am so happy you loved it that much. That it could touch you like that…amazes me. I had no idea thank you. And I almost fainted when I read that this could be your favorite story of all time! I really did. Thank you so so so much! I am just incredibly happy you are enjoying it! I hope you continue to with this chapter and thank you very much for reviewing!**_

_**To xoLovelyEyesox- Hi! Should I use your name too? Or is it a secret? You loved it!! Awesome! A quiet fangirl squeal? Nifty! Score for me! I'm really glad you are able to find time to still read my fic even though your schedule is getting crazy. And it does seem to me that teachers pile assignments on Tuesdays and Thursdays…must be something about starting with T that is like code for give lots of work. Your mom is cranky in the mornings too? Lol isn't it just the funniest when they are like that? Oh ugh you start with a religion class? How do you stay awake? I think that would be a rough way to start a your day. **__**THANK YOU!! Really thank you so much!! I love that! So much. You have no idea how much that means to me to hear that…er read that? Oh you know what I mean (giggles). Thank you for reviewing! I hope you like how this chapter turns out!**_

_**To OoOlady heatherOoO- Thank you! I really tried to make it cute for them. (I love Kankuro too much not to) Thank you for reviewing and please enjoy this next chapter!**_

_**To Gothic Saku-chan- Oh thank you! I'm glad you think that Kankuro and Yura are adorable. And everybody! that's great! I couldn't be any happier! I'm really glad you like them! Thank you fro reviewing! Hope you like this next chapter!**_

_**Disclaimer: Naruto and everyone else from the show is not mine**_

* * *

Temari couldn't be happier.

She was finally done with her dumb classes and now she was on her way to Shikamaru's dorm. He was going to this school she'd found that out the first night when they were at the pizza place and a bunch of others just showed up, he'd been one of them. She'd been excited to discover that, she was even more excited to find he was in her math class. She'd talked to him a lot today while the teacher had lectured. He was still the same old Shikamaru. And when she'd said she'd drop by later he hadn't said no.

She couldn't remember the last time she'd been this excited.

She actually had a chance to start something with that lazy bum now since they weren't separated by villages for at least the next four years. This whole forced to go to school thing had just gotten much better.

Temari found herself actually humming as she headed for the boy dorms.

Moments later she was standing outside his door ready to knock.

Taking a deep breath she did so and stepped back to wait.

Then she heard something she hadn't expected. Something that she had never taken into consideration.

"Oh shit!" she heard Shikamaru gasp followed by a loud thump.

She grinned, he must've been sleeping and had been startled so badly he fell off of his bed.

That theory was shattered when she heard something she had expected. Something that she had never taken into consideration. Another girl. She heard a giggle, a female giggle.

"Shika, you clutz. Its probably just one of your weird roomies back to pick something up."

"Doubt it." he muttered.

Temari struggled to place the voice. It was…that was…Ino!

No.

"Shika, pants. You can't open the door without pants, dummy."

"Oh right. Thanks."

Temari couldn't take it. Shikamaru was with Ino? When? How?

Oh no! She couldn't face this. She just couldn't.

Turning she dashed into the closest dorm which happened to be unlocked. It was dorm 4 and she hoped no one was home. She could feel the damn tears burning at her eyes.

She was about to cry! All because of that idiot bum!

She shut the door and a few seconds later she heard Shikamaru open the door.

"Who is it?" Ino called to him.

"Nobody."

"Oh, then come back I only have twenty minutes before biology starts."

"Right."

The door closed with a click and then Temari heard Ino giggle.

She could not believe it. Ino of all people. She'd lost to Ino.

Tears started to roll down her cheeks as she collapsed in the floor on her knees.

"You shouldn't cry over him." a voice said from behind her.

Gasping she jerked her head up to meet the onyx eyes of Sasuke Uchiha.

Fucking great. The one asshole who would just jump at the chance to rub her misery in her face.

"Who asked you?" she snapped, standing and dusting herself off. She glanced around the room. It was empty. This wasn't anyone's room.

"What the hell are you doing in an empty room anyway, Uchiha?"

"Sasuke. And I was training."

Sure enough, even as he said it Temari could plainly see that he was just in a pair of shorts and that sweat was clinging to him making his admittedly nice muscles glisten.

He hadn't done anything wrong. She knew that. But anger bubbled up within her. Anger at Shikamaru. At Ino. At herself. And at Sasuke for seeing her cry.

"Well, here let me help you out." she shouted before charging at him.

Temari swung at him and he easily dodged.

She swung again and he once again easily missed getting hit.

He disappeared and was suddenly behind her.

Sasuke trapped her in his arms.

"Temari, calm yourself down. Anger won't help you."

"Says the brat who wasted half of his childhood angry at the world!"

"Yeah. Says that brat. But the brat grew up Temari, and he learned the hard way that anger doesn't help." he growled in her ear.

A chill shot through her.

"Now, if you want to help me train, which would be nice, since I never have a good partner to spar with, it would be wise for you to calm down and actually make this challenging. Or you're wasting my time because right now your emotions are clouding your senses. You can't fight for the tears in your eyes are blurring everything."

"Shut up!" she slammed her head backwards into his.

"You have got to stop doing that." he snapped.

"Stop being unprepared for it." she countered.

Temari twisted in his hold and the flipped out of it completely.

"You want a match. Then bring it, Uchiha!"

"Its Sasuke."

"Right, whatever."

Sasuke shook his head.

"No, if I win you call me by my first name. No more of this Uchiha shit."

"And if I win you don't tell a single word of what you saw." she retorted with clenched fists.

"You mean I don't tell anyone you cried?" he asked with a knowing smirk.

"Damn you!" she charged at him again. She swung one fist out to connect with his face he dodged that but she'd planned for that and he dodged right into her other fist.

Grunting he turned and swung at her.

His fist just barely missed her jaw.

She flipped back and glared at him.

He was going to play rough, huh?

She ran at him and just as he prepared himself to block and counter she dove between his legs sliding across the ground and up behind him punching him in the back.

He spun and grabbed her fists. Now they were grappling.

She hated grappling. She kicked a leg out at his side. He dodged but just barely.

Smirking she jumped up trapping his torso with her legs. She then threw herself backwards, sending him flying over her where he crashed into a wall.

Standing up he smirked a her.

He whipped a kunai out.

She chuckled, "Aren't those against the rules here?"

"Like you care." he spat back.

She pulled out a small metal fan.

"You carry that with you?" he asked.

"You just never know when I need to hand some bastard his ass." Temari shrugged.

"Funny." he disappeared and Temari swung behind her.

She connected with a clone.

She spun to face the real one but just barely missed his attack.

A kunai whizzed by her face. She slashed her fan out and with its razor sharp edge she made a cut on his cheek.

Frowning he hopped back and then dove at her.

He tackled her to the ground.

"Get the fuck off me!" she snapped.

"You cut me." he said plainly.

"Yeah what of it? You tried to cut me."

"I did not. I knew you would dodge."

Temari snorted, "Yeah right."

Sasuke moved her hands and held them down to the floor just above her head.

"You look hot when you fight." he murmured as he brought his lips to her throat.

He nipped at where her pulse hammered.

"What the hell are you doing!?"

Sasuke licked up to her chin, nipping her there too.

"Why Nara?" he asked as he began to kiss her neck.

Temari bit her tongue to fight a moan that suddenly wanted free, once the urge had passed she answered, "I dunno."

"I bet you do. You just don't want to tell me, right?"

"Look, Uchiha, I don't owe you any explanation!"

"Sasuke. You have to call me Sasuke now. I won."

"Like hell you did!"

"I'm on top." he pointed out with an arrogant grin.

Temari glared daggers at him. "Fine, _Sasuke_. You won. Now kindly get the _fuck_ off me."

"No. Not yet."

"What! How dare you! You don't get to decided when you-"

"Why Nara? What does he have that's so appealing?" Sasuke asked interrupting her as he returned to kissing her neck.

She didn't answer and he glanced up at her.

Her eyes were closed.

He brought his face up to Temari's and leant his forehead against hers.

"Temari?"

A tear slipped through her clenched eyes.

Fixing it so that he held her hands with only one of his he gently wiped the tear away.

"He…treated me like a girl." Temari mumbled.

Sasuke studied her silently. That was the real reason wasn't it? She wasn't bullshitting, that was really why.

"And how does one treat a girl?" he asked.

"He just did. I don't know."

Sasuke kissed her cheek and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Why would you want him to treat you like a girl?"

"Because I am one!"

"No one else treats you like a girl?"

"No. I'm intimidating. I know that. I made it so I was. I had to be to make it anywhere in Suna. But I didn't count on every guy I ever met being a coward. Not one of those chickens could handle me they all cowered and gave in or totally avoided me or treated me as one of the guys."

"But not Nara?"

"No, not Shikamaru. He first treated me the same he never cowered then he started treating me like a girl."

"And again I ask, how does one treat you like a girl?" Sasuke purred as he nibbled her ear.

"He…he tried to be nice to me. He was polite. I don't know, okay, I just liked him! That's all it was. Okay! He probably didn't even treat me like a girl, who knows!"

More tears welled up in her eyes.

Sasuke's gaze softened fractionally as he stroked a finger down her cheek.

"You just liked him?" he asked.

"Yes."

"No other real reason?"

"Probably not. Will you get off of me now?"

"Do you still like him?" Sasuke asked staring deeply into her watery dark blue-green eyes.

"I don't think so. What would be the point now?"

He nodded once and then suddenly claimed her lips roughly.

Temari gasped at the sudden assault but quickly recovered and returned the kiss.

Sasuke shuddered when her tongue met his.

Keeping his one hand holding hers he used the other to hold her face closer to his.

Temari bit his tongue. Grinning he nipped her back.

She bit him harder.

"What?" he asked pulling away just far enough to speak.

"What are you doing?"

"Kissing. You?" he asked with a cocky look on his handsome face.

"Why you arrogant little bastard."

"Temari."

The seriousness in his voice halted her.

"I meant it before. You shouldn't cry over him." he brought his hand up to her face and gently traced her tear streaks. "Your tears should never fall for such an insignificant reason as he."

Temari stared up at him.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that if I find that the asshole made you cry again nothing will protect him from me." a cold chill filled his voice.

"But he didn't even know I was crying."

"Inexcusable."

"Why would you hurt him?"

"To uphold your honor. He betrayed your feelings. Nara is a genius. He had to at least know of your feelings a little. For him to lead you on is inexcusable. As I said. If he makes you cry again nothing will protect him."

Temari studied the boy atop of her.

"What if I asked you not to?"

"You would defend him even after this?"

"Just asking."

"Alright. I _may _refrain from _killing_ him if you ask me to. But he will still be punished."

"And why are you stepping up to be my avenger?"

"Because every lady should have one. And one as pretty as you shouldn't cry. Ever."

"Lady?"

Sasuke nodded, his desire made evident in the smoldering look he was giving her.

"Sasuke, you know I just kind of had my heart broken I'm not really ready for-"

He shushed her with his lips.

"Don't tell me. I know. I already know what you're going to say. I accept it. I won't ask for a relationship. That wouldn't be the Temari style if you did it any other way. I'd expect no less from you. But for these next five minutes, you are just mine. You have to let me have you to myself."

He'd used her words. Sasuke had just used the words she'd said to him in the tunnel of love.

Temari smirked at him.

"Five minutes huh?"

"Give or take a few minutes." he nodded, a fiery desire burning in his black gaze.

"On one condition."

"Yes."

"You let my damn hands go so I can touch you too."

Laughter entered his eyes. He didn't laugh out loud but she knew she'd amused him.

"My pleasure." he replied as he took his hand from hers.

"Exactly my idea." Temari retorted.

Suddenly she flipped him.

"Looks like I've won now." she smirked.

He stared up at her, the heat in his eyes still evident as he grinned, "I wasn't going to tell either way. Your tears are my secret."

Temari smiled. "That's good. Because I'd have to beat your face in if you had told."

"What and damage my cute baby face?"

Her words again.

Apparently the Uchiha was a good listener. And he was listening to her well enough to remember her words.

For some reason that pleased Temari to no end.

"Yeah, it is a cute baby face." she said pinching his cheek.

Sasuke frowned, "Stop talking. If I'm on bottom that doesn't keep you from having to kiss me. No getting out of that."

"Like I wanted to."

He reached forward and pulled her to him, crushing her lips to his in a hot wet kiss.

Temari gripped her thighs around him tighter.

She reached one hand down to his face.

"Thank you."

He nodded.

Grinning she felt much like her old self again.

It was then that Temari realized the position she'd placed herself in. She was straddling a hard and horny Sasuke Uchiha.

She teasingly ground herself against the tent in his pants.

He gripped her hard and pulled her lips back to his in an almost desperate kiss.

Make that a very horny Sasuke Uchiha.

Pulling back she smirked at him as she drug her hand down his slightly quivering body.

"Let's see what all I can do to you in five minutes, Sasuke."

He grinned at her. She'd said his name.

"Give or take a few minutes." he replied just as she gripped him.

Reveling in the feel of the touch he'd wanted, the touch he'd dreamt of, the touch he couldn't forget and reveling in the presence of the girl who did it all to him Sasuke pulled Temari to him again attacking her mouth with heated kisses.

As he kissed her Sasuke resolved himself. She wanted to wait. He could wait too. She would eventually get over that idiot across the hall and when she did… the fiery Temari would finally be his.

* * *

**_Hope you guys all loved it and i will be back on Sept. 14th okay? (if you didn't read the AN it says why.) See ya then! Thanks! FanggirlX_**


	23. Chapter 23

**A.N.- Hi there everyone! I'm back! I hope you all are ready to read because as promised I am posting chapters 23-26 today! And they are all each filled with citrusy goodness. Its kind of like a sandwich type thing. I think that what this first chapter holds is called a lime…I'm really not sure. And then 24 and 25 will have lemons. (pretty sure that's what they are lol I know I'm hopeless) and then 26 tops it all of with another sweet citrusy lime. So I really really hope you all enjoy and I just want to say that my birthday was great and now I am ready to be back and writing again! Thanks for your patience and now please enjoy my story!  
FanggirlX **

**To BluePanda22311- Thank you! I know right! Shika was way rude but he was probably just too scared to tell Temari to her face cuz then she'd punch his. Yes…wouldn't it be great if after every hard heart breaking we had a hot sweaty shirtless guy who was sexy beyond all logical thought to come and sweep us away to nurse our broken-ness. Lol. Hey girls can dream. yeah I saw him as that type too which was how I ended up with this pairing. Cuz ino and him are fine and all but I just think she's…too…I don't wanna say girly because shes a ninja you know but shes not…woman enough maybe? Its hard to explain its just to me putting Sasuke with someone like Ino is like putting Barbie with…gi joe or something. Anyway…yeah I saw so many little comics online of Sasuke trying to be an avenger and I was like nah the only thing a man should avenge is his woman. And then that idea was spawned…just you wait and see what it is they do. Wht they all do. (insert crazy laugh) and thank you so so very much for your compliment! It means a lot that you see me like that. Thank you. I almost cried. It was that sweet. So thank you again. And yes I did have a pretty good birthday. One or two presents from a certain brother or two of mine would have been you know better if I'd gone without them but…eh its family right? Whatchya gonna do? Lol anyway I thank you for reviewing and I hope you like these next chapters!**

**To xoLovelyEyesox- Hey Ashleigh! I am so glad you liked my chapter! And I used your name since you said it wasn't a secret. see? back at the beginning did you see? Hee hee. That is so what that T stands for on school days. Omg! A text book folder? Yeah I had a teacher who was kind of like that she printed off all these dumb handout craps and said do it it's a big grade then in the end when we turn it in know how much it was really worth? Nothing! She didn't grade a single thing in my huge folder! I was very angry that day. Oh in that case religion class doesn't sound that bad. Study hall is always fun for me. I get fussed at a lot though cuz I'm talking all the time. Lol. Thank you for reviewing! I hope you like these next chapters too!**

**To superme383- Woo! Yeah! I'm glad you thought it was cute! Thanks! Lolololol that would be funny. Just picture it if you will…  
****Temari stared up at him.  
****"What are you saying?"  
****"I'm saying that if I find the asshole made you cry again nothing will protect him from me." a cold chill filled his voice.  
****"But he didn't even know I was crying."  
****"_Inuyasha_."  
****"Why would you hurt him?"  
****Oh gosh that is just too funny. Sasuke just going…Inuyasha. Now I have Sasuke in a Kagome school outfit shouting it like she does but in his voice. Oh its great…thank you so much for that great laugh. Trust me when I say I so so needed that. And yes I have three brothers and they all rock louder than anyone else I know. I love them bunches. I have my twin, then my brother who was actually adopted into our family he's my same age and then I have an older brother by one year. (he has a twin sister too-it must run in the genes to have twins or something I dunno but its cool) wow, 4 sisters is a lot! I have three and that's enough brothers are easier to deal with for me. And well the other twin sister shes ok but my older and baby sister…not always so okay. Lol a boy dog? You're funny! I have a boy dog too. His name is Crash what is your's name. and thank you so very much I did have a pretty good birthday. And its cool cuz when it comes around I kind of party from the 11th to the 13th since it is my bday, party day, adopted bro's bday. It was fun and now I hope you really like these next chapters! And thanks for the review!**

**To Gothic Saku-chan- I know I hated making her cry cuz its Temari you know…Temari doesn't cry if you hurt her she hurts you that's how it should go but I wanted to show she couldn't hurt Shika cuz he meant that much to her. Tuogh girl hides it well but deep inside she has a heart and the 'genius' broke it. Now hopefully Sasuke will pick up the pieces and put it back together right. I hope you enjoy the next chapters! Thank you for reviewing!**

**To JPLteen- Yes I am finally getting to a place where they are all together. Now comes the fun stuff. I hope you do enjoy these next chapters and thank you for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: naruto not mine...**

* * *

Naruto grinned at Hinata who blushed but smiled back.

"You know what's coming don't you?" he asked with a smirk.

She nodded.

"Are you ready to go down, Hinata? I did it last time, oh but this time it is all you, Miss Hyuga." Naruto said happily pointing his finger at her.

Hinata giggled quietly into her hand.

"Alright are you ready?" the blond asked one more time his wicked grin widening.

Gulping nervously she glanced down and then nodded.

Naruto laughed to himself and said "B-14."

Hinata nodded, "Y-yep. Y-you sunk m-my ba-battleship. Way t-to go, N-Naruto-kun."

"Thanks. I never win this game. Sasuke usually kicks my butt all over the board. Its like he can read my mind!"

Hinata glanced at the clock, "I-it's almost t-time for th-the orientation a-assembly."

Naruto groaned and flopped back onto her bed.

"Aw, Hinata do we have to go?"

"B-but th-they said it was re-required."

"Yeah, I know but its gonna be four hours and all they're gonna say is 'hi, glad you're all here, hope you learn a lot, do well with your work, join some clubs, have school spirit and follow our rules.' only it's gonna take them waaaaaaaaaay longer than that to say it."

Hinata nodded.

"Please? Can't we skip it?" Naruto asked sitting up cross legged to stare at her.

"B-but wh-what if we g-get in tr-trouble?"

"We won't." he assured her.

"N-Naruto-kun, h-how do y-you know th-that?"

"I don't." he admitted, "But why would we? How will they know we don't go?"

He crawled close to her, "Please Hinata? I've loved spending most of the day with you. It was great. Almost the perfect day. Do we have to end it with something like that?"

"H-how w-would you pr-prefer to e-end it?" she asked staring into his smiling blue eyes.

He smirked, "I thought you'd never ask."

He gently reached behind her head and pulled her close to him drawing her lips to his in a slow kiss.

Hinata went limp, like putty in his hands.

Smiling into her lips he eased her back onto the bed.

He hovered over her balancing on one arm while the other stroked her cheek.

"Come on, Hinata. We could have so much more fun making out then going."

He pecked her lips and then rested his forehead against hers, staring into her light eyes, "I…I finally get to kiss you, Hinata. I have wanted to for so long…I want to do it as much as I can. I can't get enough it. I can't get enough of you." he whispered quietly.

Hinata's eyes filled with tears. "Oh, Naruto-kun."

He hugged her.

As he hugged her he smiled to himself. Bingo! It worked on Hinata just as well as Sakura! Score one more for him! The sad emotional Naruto was a hard thing to say no to.

He kissed her again. "Please? We've had so much fun. Now I just want to fall asleep holding you. I'll set the clock to go off so I get out before curfew, I promise. I just want to hold you."

And as great as it went with his plan to convince her it honestly was the truth. That was all he wanted to do but it worked so much better to convince him when he tapped into real emotion and real thoughts so it was best that he meant it all. Besides Naruto doubted he could ever truly lie to Hinata.

He grinned at her and added slyly, "Well hold you and maybe kiss you some more."

She blushed a dark red.

A silence stretched out between them.

She glanced back at the clock. They had three minutes to get to the auditorium before that ceremony started.

Why bother? She had the guy of her dreams practically begging to just hold her and love her for a few hours. Why on earth would she pass that up for some school assembly that would be boring to tears?

She nodded timidly, "O-okay, Naruto-kun. W-we can stay."

"Yes!" he cheered happily, "You're the greatest, Hinata!" he tackled her in a big bear hug pressing her back into the mattress.

Then he smiled a devilish grin. "Now how about I start on that 'kissing you some more' part?"

She giggled softly, "Y-yes."

Naruto held her to him and did just as promised, he tenderly kissed her.

Delving his hands through her long silky hair, relishing its cool smoothness.

He was shocked to say the least when the timid Hinata stroked her tongue up his. Grinning against her he eagerly encouraged her to continue, if she wanted to explore him by all means he would never stop her.

He shivered when her tongue traced his slightly longer than normal canines. Yeah, he had fangs in a way and she apparently was fascinated with them. Naruto stayed completely still as his sweet Hinata brought her hands up to caress his face. Tracing her gentle fingers along his whiskers.

She brought one knee up to push herself up some so she could see him better but as she did her knee bushed against the peak in his pants.

They gasped together. She blushed at him and was about to stutter an apology when he smiled shyly at her and asked, "Will you do that again?"

Eyes widening she nodded and proceeded to move her knee just as she had last time.

Naruto closed his eyes and lost him self in the sensation that it caused.

He met her eyes and reached to take her hand, "Now…with this?" he asked hopeful.

While Hinata sat up she smiled timidly and nodded but then worry crossed her beautiful face.

"B-but I d-don't know h-how." she admitted shamefully.

Naruto grinned at her, "Don't worry. I'll help. And when the time comes since I'm just as new, you can help me too, okay? I love you okay. We'll learn together."

Tears spilled from her light eyes as she nodded.

He reached and wiped them away but froze on her cheek when her shy hand connected with him.

Her hesitant stroke made his senses sky rocket.

Slowly her timidity began to turn into curious exploration. Naruto, eyes closed, moaned softly as he rocked a little into her hand. Her touch was like fire shooting heat right through him, followed by a chill up his spine finishing just in time for it to start all over again.

His head fell forward onto her shoulder as he soaked in her attention on him.

He trembled silently biting his lip so as not to cry out and startle her. He'd hate himself forever if he did something to make her stop this. Hinata studied his soft smile and his clenched eyes with wonder. She did this to him. What a rush to know such a thing. That she made Naruto feel that good.

Her hand paused and Naruto nearly whimpered for her to start again.

"N-Naruto?"

His eyes opened and locked with hers.

"Th-thank you." she said with a beautiful smile.

"Oh no, thank you, Hinata. Here let me show you how great it feels to be loved by the one you love."

A bright blush covered her face as she nodded her consent.

He gently lay her back on her bed.

He kissed her sweetly as he pulled her shirt up the slightest bit. Deciding that going under the clothing instead of taking it off would work better so as to not scare her or make her self conscious. He caressed the baby smooth skin of her stomach and slowly nervously made his way up to her breast. He carefully put his hand on it feeling the small bud in the center. He squeezed her breast gently. This was amazing he loved it and even better he loved the girl letting him do it. His kiss deepened as he experimented with her breasts. She'd mew and moan breathlessly when he squeezed and when he took her nipple between his fingers she rose her hips towards him a tiny bit. Grinning, feeling more and more empowered by each sexy little sound she made Naruto pulled back from their kiss and lifted her shirt high enough so that it exposed her bra covered breasts completely.

"B-but Na-Naruto I'm-"

"You're perfect, Hinata. Don't worry." he assured her.

Smiling up at him she whispered a thank you. Naruto lowered his head and took her lace covered nipple into his mouth. Her soft startled gasp alone nearly drove him over the edge. He suckled her gently and she pressed herself further into his mouth. Naruto carefully dropped one hand down to between her legs, to which she opened willingly. Hinata's head tossed from one side to the other.

He cautiously stroked her through her pajama shorts. He didn't want to scare her. But the sound she made implied anything but fear. Laughing softly to himself he grew a little bolder in his touch, went a little faster. Hinata lost herself in the feeling his fingers on her brought. Hesitantly she reached her hand out and gripped him softly, meeting his rhythm and she heard his pleased groan as he suddenly attacked her lips with his. Hinata was lost, with him kissing her so passionately while her hand was on him, and both his hands were on her, one on her breast the other between her legs she couldn't stand it. Naruto loved her and he wanted to show her like this! Tonight was the very best of her life.

Suddenly she cried out in soft startled moan as pleasure rippled through her wave after wave sending her into a world where she went only by feeling. Distantly she heard Naruto's muted cry as he too was assaulted by the same blinding pleasure. Slowly they came down from their love induced high. Naruto held her to him happily content.

"I love you so much, Hinata." he said softly kissing her hair as he snuggled closer to her.

"I love you too, Naruto."

She hadn't stuttered once when saying that! Naruto was ecstatic! She hadn't stuttered. She was starting to feel safer with him. More comfortable. That was almost as good as having her touch him. He sighed his satisfaction as he fell asleep holding his wonderfully amazing and sweet Hinata.


	24. Chapter 24

**A.N.- alright here is chapter 24 with Kankuro and Yura .**

**Disclaimer: naruto not mine...**

* * *

Yura rushed over the campus. Other students were all headed for the auditorium but she had something much more important to do. Someone much more important to find.

Kankuro.

He'd so sweetly told her he loved her. And then she sat there probably impersonating a fish with wide eyes while her mouth opened and closed several times! He probably thought she didn't feel the same. And she wasn't totally sure she did but she was sure enough to know that if she didn't tell him something tonight she'd hate herself for it. It had taken her almost two hours to have Kiki heal her, then have to tell her how she got hurt, then clean herself up and convince her concerned little sister that she was fine.

She'd kept the poor guy waiting for practically two hours! But why? Why had he even left? Because she hadn't answered right away? Was he embarrassed? Or second guessing? She had to know!

She burst through the boy dormitory doors and ran down the hall to dorm 6.

She forewent knocking and just opened the door and entered stopping just inside the doorway.

Kankuro was in the section closest to the bathroom, he'd told her that sometime last night. So she approached that section and saw him hung upside down on his ceiling doing something that looked like sit ups, only he was up in the air.

She took the time to appreciate his broad back and shoulders, and his nicely defined muscles. His baggy clothes hid it well, but Kankuro was a finely tuned piece of man.

She started to say something when she heard him mutter.

"Stupid idiot."

He had better not be talking about her! Again she opened her mouth to say something but his rambling cut her off.

"How could I have been so dumb?! I'm a fucking moron!" he said bitterly as he did even more air sit ups.

"I've known her how long? A day? Two? You don't tell a girl after only two days that you love her! Especially a girl like Yura. She doesn't just jump into things like that. She's a business girl for crying out loud! What is wrong with me?! Pushing something like that on her."

He pumped his body harder as he continued ranting, "Of course she doesn't feel the same. She's too great a girl, what was I thinking?! She's way too classy. God! I'm such an idiot. And now she's probably laughing it up at what a dunce I am!"

He screamed his frustration and somehow lost his concentration making the blue chakra strings that had been holding him up on the ceiling disappear.

With a startled yelp he fell to the floor with a hard thud.

Coughing, trying to catch his breath after having it knocked out of him he opened his eyes and they connected with her pale blue amused eyes.

His eyes widened, before he groaned and asked miserably, "How long were you there?" he tossed a hand over his eyes and just lay there, panting.

Yura chuckled smoothly, her tail flicking back and forth on the floor.

"Long enough."

"Fucking perfect." he grumbled.

She crouched down beside him.

Sweat on him looked good. Usually the idea of a sweaty guy grossed her out but all Yura could think of as she stared him up and down was, wow.

"Yes you are." she whispered.

She wasn't a romantic by nature. And normally he would have been right, she wouldn't just jump into something like a relationship. But something about this guy felt right…It felt like he fit. She may just be willing to try it this time because of that. There was just one tiny thing to tell him before she could.

Her past. He had the right to know at least a little before deciding whether he wanted her or not.

He pulled his hand up the slightest bit, studying her with one eye he asked, "What'd you say?"

"I said yes you are." she grinned, her tiny fangs showing through her parted lips.

He nodded dropping his hand back over his eyes, "That's what I thought I heard you say. I must have hit my head when I fell. I'm in one of those dreams people have when they get knocked out. That's got to be it. There's no way this is really happening." he said mostly to himself.

Yura smiled, he was too damn cute. His insecurity attracted her. And yet he carried himself with a confidence few men had. How was that possible? How could he have both insecurity and confidence?

She shrugged, it probably didn't matter too much since she liked it, it was fine.

She crawled over and on to him where she sat on his hips.

"Hey, you okay? You actually did fall pretty hard." she asked with a warm purr in her voice.

Kankuro felt her weight on him and looked at her, "You know, this is the most realistic dream I think I have ever had."

"Dreaming are you?" she asked she leaned down on to her hands resting her elbows on his chest.

"I…think so."

"Do you?" she purred as she cocked her head to the side.

Kankuro just stared at her.

She leaned down and licked one of the defined lines between his abs.

His skin tightened under her tongue.

The guy's eyes widened.

She grinned and began to kiss from his abdomen up.

Just as she reached his chest he asked, "I'm…not dreaming am I?"

She shook her head, "No, sorry, Konkers, you did have your girl walk in on you while you exercised in a very impressive way and then fall in a not so impressive way. And yes, she did hear every insult you tossed at yourself. She heard every word."

"Every word?"

"You aren't really any of those things." she said leaning down and kissing his chest, tracing her tongue around one of his hardened nipples.

She nipped it before saying, "And you would normally be right saying I don't just jump in after a day or two."

Kankuro struggled to focus on her words but between her heat settling right over his now steadily growing erection and her hot mouth on his bare skin he just couldn't.

Then something she'd said finally clicked.

She'd said his girl. His girl!

A smile started to form on his lips.

And she'd just said normally, meaning this time he wouldn't be right. For once in his life Kankuro was happier than a cat loose in a catnip factory to be wrong about something.

She was jumping in! She was _his girl!_

Kankuro grinned up at her.

"Did you finally catch on, Konkers?" she asked with a teasing grin.

"Oh yeah." he answered with an excited chuckle.

She scooted up a little, rubbing against his stiff member as she did. Hissing through closed teeth and grabbing her well shaped rear Kankuro fought to listen to what Yura was saying. Surely she knew how hard she was making this. How hard she was making _him_.

"Now, I need you to know something before you get too involved, Konkers."

He nodded, "Anything." he managed to say even as his insides quivered with a growing heat.

She smirked at him, "Konkers, I need you to stop listening with this," she said reaching down and gripping him. He unconsciously bucked against her hand. "And I need you to listen with this." she finished bringing her clawed hand to trail down his head gently stroking his cheek.

Kankuro blinked a few times and tried to focus on her.

"I can try. But with you on me like that you're making it real hard. And I can't listen well either." he said with a breathy laugh.

Yura laughed as well, "You're adorable. Do you know that?"

"Gee, Yura, of all the adjectives in the world. A man with a hard on doesn't really want to hear adorable."

"Yeah, yeah, male pride and all that I get it." she said giggling wickedly.

"But seriously, Konkers, its about the man from earlier." she said getting serious.

His eyes opened and he worked hard to focus on her.

His dark eyes stared into her pale blue ones.

"I'm listening." he said even as he felt his body tremble under the slightest shift in her weight.

"That man…he used to be a costumer of mine. I told you I had a store. I didn't tell you what I sold. And to be honest I guess I have two different businesses. One is just an everything you need store. Anything people would need, I have it. The other…I sell my services."

His mind keyed into that word. Services.

Asking with a venom laced voice Kankuro said, "Services?"

She nodded drawing tiny delicate circles on his skin as she stared at him.

"Not the type your sex addled brain is thinking. Don't fuck for money. But I'm kind of a mercenary I suppose. I don't kill anyone. Its just…They ask me to do something I do it. I get information. I get special hard to get items they need. And since they pay big, I don't ask, you know?"

He nodded, bringing one hand up to rest under her shirt on the small of her back. The heat and pressure of his hand on her skin comforted her.

Yura locked eyes with him, "But this time they didn't just want info on a girl they wanted me to bring her to them. I never once gave a person's location away. I thought that wasn't fair, maybe, I don't know. But that was info they couldn't even buy from me. So this guy, he asked me to gather info on this girl. I did. I was meeting him to give it to him and he was telling me that his employer wanted me to find her and bring her to some location for them. I basically told him to take his shit and leave. But he wouldn't listen. Things got rough and then you showed up."

Kankuro studied her then said, "A spy?"

Yura shrugged, "Kind of."

"And you're telling me this why?"

"I can't let you say you love me without you knowing you're loving a criminal. Konkers, I'm really not a great person. I lie, I cheat, I steal and I have even betrayed people-sometimes people I called friends- to get where I am today. And I'm not proud of it but given the chance to go back and undo things or maybe do them differently? I wouldn't. I may not be proud of the things I've done but I wouldn't undo them for anything."

"Me either." he grinned, moving his thumb on her back in slow circles.

"What?"

"It got you here. Whatever you did, it got you here to this school at this time. If you did things differently that might not have happened." he answered with a shrug. But what he was saying was anything but worthy of being shrugged off. What he was saying meant the world to Yura. He accepted her. Criminal record and all.

Then he smirked, "Besides, its not like I was a choir boy myself, kitty. I was a top criminal for my village for a long time. They said kill this guy and me and my brother and sister went and did it. They said steal this we went and did it. They said destroy that we went and did it. My record isn't exactly spotless, Yura. Again, like you, I'm not all too proud of what I did. But I did what I did. It was what had to be done. And all of it probably helped lead me here, to this place, to this time. To you."

Yura felt a tear slip down her cheek.

"Kankuro…" she whispered.

"Yes?" he whispered back, staring at her eyes and following the trail of her tear. He was shocked that a girl like Yura would shed a tear, especially for him like this.

"I…I think…no I'm pretty sure…I'm in love with you." she said using the same words he'd said to her.

Kankuro laughed happily.

His smile bigger than any he had ever had before.

"Fuck yes!" he cheered as he finally got to pull her to him in a hot soul searing kiss.

Eager to be on grounds she better understood instead of emotional heart revealing talks, Yura reached down between them and gripped him.

Unable to take the sensation Kankuro threw his head back with a gasp.

Yura grinned, "You haven't been with many women have you?"

"So what if I haven't?" he snapped at her.

"Just asking, Konkers. No need to get defensive."

"It doesn't mean I don't know-"

"Konkers."

His heavy lidded angry eyes met hers, "Yeah?"

"Its fine. I kind of like being your first."

"Who the fuck said that you were my first?!"

With a wicked grin she slid her hand up and down his shaft in one quick motion. It sent a shock through him and his eyes nearly rolled back in his head.

After a moment he glared up at her, "Fine, you know it all bitch. You're my first. Ya happy?"

She flashed him a bright smile, "Ecstatic."

Kankuro stuck his tongue out at her and she quickly leaned down and caught it in her mouth sucking it in and starting another kiss as her expert hand toyed with him.

Moaning softly into her mouth Kankuro struggled to figure out what to do with his hands. He couldn't think straight enough to figure out where they should go.

"Dammit!" he cursed when their kiss broke away.

Yura laughed at him, "Problems, Konkers?"

"No!" he snapped.

Smiling knowingly she took her hand from his length and Kankuro instantly missed it.

Yura took the bottom of her shirt and tugged it off over her head revealing her bare breasts.

Kankuro stared at her in awe of her beauty.

She smirked and taking one of his hands and placing it on her breast she said, "This is what you can do with your hands. No need to get frustrated, okay? Do what feels right. I don't care as long as its you touching me I'm happy, Konkers."

Kankuro thanked whatever god was real that he'd gotten such an amazing girl.

He felt her hand come back onto him.

Groaning he bucked against her again.

He played with her breast, squeezing it. Her nipples stood out and he pinched one gently.

Yura lolled her head back at the feel of his hands on her.

Feeling braver Kankuro leaned up and as he tweaked her nipple again he kissed her shoulder. Placing hot wet kisses along her collar and up her throat. Her hand on his length sped up and he froze as a whole new wave of sensation ripped through him.

He took his other hand and placed it on her other breast. She mewed softly.

He kissed down her throat and down to her breast. He drew his tongue up through the valley her full breasts created.

Kankuro then kissed the top of her breast as he flicked her nipple with his other hand squeezing her in time with her hand on him.

Yura chuckled happily as he drug one hand down between her legs and into her skirt. He was beyond joyful to find she was not only wearing no underwear but was hot wet and so ready for him.

He took a nipple into his mouth and suckled her as he pushed one finger deep into her wetness.

Her grip on him tightened a bit.

Kankuro slowly slid in a second finger as he moved them to meet the rhythm she set with her hand.

He felt her slip her hand down into the elastic waist band of his work out shorts and wrap her cool slender fingers around his hot throbbing erection.

He bucked into her hand again.

Kankuro left her breast and took her lips as his as he kissed her with an urgent need.

Yura quickly found herself on the floor.

She grinned as he jerked her skirt off leaving her beautiful nakedness all out for him to see.

She was gorgeous.

He wriggled out of his shorts and quickly checked her eyes for any sign of her stopping him.

Not only did he get confirmation for what he wanted but she took his aching shaft and guided it straight between her legs.

"Come on, Konkers. You said you still knew what to do for your first time. Show me."

"With pleasure." he smirked as he plunged deep into her making his sweet little kitty gasp.

Kankuro slowly pulled out and she writhed beneath him, wrapping her legs around him tightly.

"Yes." she cried when he pushed back into her.

Her encouragement was all he needed, steadily Kankuro built up speed pumping harder and harder into her.

Yura clawed at his back as her head fell back. The bite of the sting from her claws went almost unnoticed as his eyes locked with hers. There was love in her eyes.

Love for him. She might have said that she thought she loved him but she was just as sure about her feelings as he was. He loved Yura and she loved him just as strongly.

Yura flashed him a wicked grin and then Kankuro felt himself being flipped.

Suddenly she was on top. He watched mesmerized by her smile as she rode him pushing him even further over the edge, driving him even deeper into her. He watched her move and then he could watch no more. He bucked up against her meeting her thrust by thrust pushing himself deeper in her then ever before.

Yura screamed her climax when he dove into her one final time. She fell on his chest limp and sweaty but with a beautifully sweet smile on her face.

Kankuro waited as the waves of pleasure slowly died down. He couldn't believe he'd just had sex with her. He had never really thought something this great would happen while at this dumb university.

Meeting and falling in love with the greatest girl in the world. And then making love with her. Life was perfect.

"Konkers…you were fucking great." Yura chuckled tiredly.

As he tried to catch his breath he replied, "Thanks, not bad for a beginner, right?"

"Baby. Not bad for anybody. Damn, new or not you have perfect instincts."

He draped an arm over her damp back and lay there still inside her smiling happier than he'd been in ages. Many long moments of silence had passed when Yura sat up.

"So…Konkers, you rested enough?"

He looked at her confused.

"Huh?"

She moved her hips. He felt himself begin to harden again.

Yura leaned down and whispered against his lips, "You weren't bad…but lets make you better. We won't stop tonight until your better at banging me than breathing."

Kankuro's mouth dropped open in ecstatic bliss. Yura took advantage of that and slid her tongue inside his mouth. Happy to please Kankuro readily began to move with her new set rhythm. She laughed, her dark velvet voice rolling over him as he learned everything he could about pleasuring the amazing woman who'd quickly captured his heart.


	25. Chapter 25

**A.N.- and here is the chapter for Sasuke and Temari!**

**Disclaimer: naruto not mine...**

* * *

Sasuke collapsed on top of Temari in a sweaty breathless heap.

He wasn't entirely too sure how they'd both ended up naked or how a game of teasing and kissing had evolved into hot and heavy sex. He was even less unsure of what time it was. He was however pretty sure they'd been in this room for more than five or so minutes.

It was dark in the room they were in that was pretty much all he knew.

He propped himself up on his elbows so that he could gaze down at Temari. Her hair had come undone, it was now fanned out around her.

He smirked down at her.

"Tired?" he teased.

"Dammit, you had better be." she muttered without opening her eyes.

They'd just gone for round four.

He couldn't get enough of the girl. She was a fireball. A dynamo. And every position he wanted she was up for. She followed his lead, but made her wants and needs known as well.

She was good.

He'd give her that.

"And if I'm not?" he asked.

"Then give me ten minutes and we can go for five." she replied.

He had truly thought she'd answer differently. He was tired too. But it seemed that Temari couldn't get enough of him either.

If that didn't give Sasuke a rush he didn't know what else would do it for him.

"Sure thing." he told her with a slow smile.

He dipped his head down and kissed her leisurely. She molded to his wishes willingly going his pace. That's what he wanted. To make incredible love to her in a way that had her tossing and sighing uncontrollably beneath him. Not that the crazy wild sex wasn't great, he just wanted to do her right this time. He wanted to make love to her this time.

"But on one condition." he added taking his lips away from hers far enough to speak.

"And that would be?"

"We go my speed this time. This speed, slow and steady."

"Tired?" she shot back at him with a grin.

"Actually? Yes. You could bring a lesser man to his knees I think."

She laughed.

It was low and rich. He liked the sound of it.

He knew one thing was for certain. That pansy across the hall never would have been enough for her.

Or…had she already been with him?

"So you want to take it nice and slow." she taunted him as she sat up.

His eyes flashed with a new determination. He wasn't tired anymore. Now he had a mission.

Despite the men she'd been with before this moment, Temari no Sabaku would not leave this room with thoughts of any other man in bed-even though technically they were in no bed and had no bed complete with a mattress in this room to actually get on. Regardless, he would be all she could think of.

"Oh no, its nothing like that. I just want to go agonizingly slow so I can hear you beg for me." he tossed back at her with a sexy grin.

She smirked, "You think I will?"

"I know it."

"Ha. Don't make me laugh, Uchiha."

Sasuke frowned to himself.

She was back to using his damn last name.

"Sasuke." he said before taking her lips in the slowest most passionate kiss he had ever given in his life.

When he pulled back her eyes stayed closed seconds longer before she remembered to open them.

His grin was confidence personified when he whispered to her, "You will damn well know my name before you walk out of these doors."

He then chuckled darkly as he traced a finger up her jaw to the bottom of her chin, "That is if you can walk out of those doors once I'm through with you."

"Thought you were tired."

"I lied."

She grinned, "So did I."

Sasuke scooped her up, "New position."

"What this time?" she asked as she sat completely at ease naked and cradled in his arms.

"Wall."

"Oh that'll be fun. Slow too?"

"Very, very slow."

"You sure you're not just tired?"

"On the contrary. It is as I said. I want you begging for me."

"Like this? 'Oh Sasuke yes Sasuke please Sasuke yes.'?" she asked with laughter in her eyes.

He nodded once and gave a slight shrug as he moved her and leaned her up against the wall, her legs wrapped perfectly around his waist.

"Sure, but with more feeling this time."

She laughed and pulled his mouth to hers.

He went painstakingly slow as he pushed himself into her. As far as he could possibly go.

And he smiled with satisfaction when she moaned and her eyes closed.

"I bet you're just doing this because you can't go fast anymore." she said.

"It is much more difficult to go this pace. But I'm taking my time with you this time. I've fucked you. Now its time to make sweet love to you. So, Temari, what is my name?"

She met his challenge with smirking eyes, "Uchiha."

He nodded, "We'll see."

He pulled out centimeter by centimeter it seemed.

She tightened her legs around him.

He watched fascinated as she bit her bottom lip in hopes of hiding another moan. It was a failed attempt, all it did was muffle it.

He started his achingly slow process over.

She gripped his shoulders tightly and rocked to meet him.

But she was going too fast. He pressed her hard into the wall and tucked his face into the crook of her neck.

Nibbling the juncture where her shoulder and neck met he whispered against her skin, "Ah. Ah. Ah. I move. You sit still."

"Who made you boss?" she snapped.

He kissed her neck. "You can be boss next time."

She tensed, about to argue, Sasuke licked a line up her neck.

"Temari."

She stilled. She was listening waiting for a good enough reason why.

Dammit, he didn't have one. He just wanted to. And when he was inside her like this he felt compelled to be honest with the girl in his arms.

"Just…give me this. Please."

He hadn't meant to sound so…weak, but there was no undoing it now.

Sasuke didn't see her wide shocked eyes, he couldn't, not with his face buried in her neck like it was.

Nonetheless, the tone he'd just asked this of her in was by far one of the sexiest things she'd ever heard.

Smiling, she said in a voice that showed no hint of how flattered she truly was, "Fine, but next time I'm boss. _Uchiha_."

He nodded against her, unable to speak. Between the pleasure of being inside her again and the rush of her constantly challenging him he doubted his voice worked at all at the moment.

He began to slowly pull out of her.

Temari gripped his shoulders even tighter gasping quietly when he suddenly pushed back into her.

He kissed the hollow of her throat and trailed his way down to her generous breasts.

Taking one in his mouth he circled her nipple with his tongue and then suckled gently.

Temari's legs trembled around him.

Pushing into her he left her breast and kissed his way up to her lips where he smiled against them.

"What's my name?" he asked before kissing her.

He pushed deeper into her, pressing her far into the fall.

She hissed when he reached the limit of how far in he could go, "Uchiha."

He nodded, "We'll see."

He began to pull out again, going just as slow, even though his muscles jumped and practically screamed for him to speed up. He knew that as torturous as this was for him it was even more so for her. He would have her begging for him. And by name dammit.

As Sasuke pushed into her Temari bucked again.

"No. Be still. Or I won't let you be boss next time."

"Like hell you won't." she snapped back.

Sasuke kissed her cheek, "Temari, has anyone ever told you you're beautiful when you're pissed?"

She stared at him a moment then grinned, "Only you I think."

"Its true."

She kissed him, she tried to speed the kiss up but he stopped her with a quick nip to her tongue that swirled against his.

She drew back and glared at him.

"Is this some power trip or something?"

He shook his head. "No."

"Then what the hell is your problem!? Why are you going so slow?"

"Why does it bother you? You're trembling in my arms more at this pace than you have any other we've taken."

"Maybe I'm shaking with anger."

Smirking he drove into her with a deep long thrust and watched her eyes flutter closed as a sigh breathed past her lips.

"I don't think so." he replied before taking her breast in his hand, caressing it sweetly. Gently running his thumb over her taught nipple.

"Uchiha, I'm going to bite you so fucking hard if you don't speed up." she growled.

"Is that a promise?" he said as he inched his length out of her.

She huffed, "God, this is torture."

"Then why are you smiling?"

"I'm not."

He brushed a thumb against her upturned lips. "Oh?"

"Fine, I'm smiling. But only because I'm picturing murdering you right now."

He buried his face in her shoulder, biting it softly he kissed his way to her ear and breathed, "If you killed me right now, Temari, I would probably die the happiest I'll ever be."

He felt her gasp beneath him.

Letting the wall support her completely he took one hand and went down between them touching her as he pushed in at his still agonizing pace.

Her head fell back against the wall.

"Oh god." she sighed.

Sasuke grinned like a mad man when her legs clutched him tighter to him.

"Why do you say you hate going this way when it is so very obvious you enjoy it?" he asked as he kissed her.

She whispered against his lips, "I dunno. Its too intimate maybe?"

"Sex can not be intimate?"

"It can't when its just supposed to be sex for sex."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

Sex just for sex. That is not what he was.

That is not what this was for him. This was sex just for love. He wanted to blind her with pleasure because he loved her. But damn that Nara for stealing her heart first.

"This isn't sex just for sex."

"No?" she asked around a gasp when his expert fingers combined with another slow pull out had her teetering on the edge.

"Temari, this is making love. There is a difference."

"Sure. But we're-"

He cut her off with his mouth on hers. He didn't want to hear it. Couldn't hear it.

She was going to say they weren't in love.

She should speak for herself.

"Hush." he kissed her closed eyes.

"Just don't say it."

Her arms around his neck pulled him tighter.

Sasuke could see she was close, which was good because with every tiny sigh and gasp she made he was that much closer to loosing his control.

He sped the pace up a fraction. Temari shuddered in his arms.

He froze mid thrust, "Temari."

"Yes, Sasuke?" she breathed.

He smiled. Success.

"Would you like for me to speed up?"

"Oh hell no. I've been suffering this whole time asking you to go faster. Now I bet your getting close to releasing and you just can't stand it, well too bad. Suck it up and finish what you started the way you started it."

"Yes ma'm." he grinned and softly claimed her mouth, lapping at the sweetness that was simply Temari. She tasted of spice. Cinnamon, he thought. And she smelled of pina coladas. A strange mix but on this girl it was a lethal combination.

He did actually speed up the tiniest bit more.

He took a breast in hand and kissed her neck as he pressed her as far into the wall as he could.

Temari moaned and grabbed his hand guiding it back down between her legs.

"Like that?" as he moved his fingers like she showed.

"Yes."

"You sure?" he asked panting slightly while he fought to keep his control.

"Yes, I'm sure." she nodded sounding breathless herself.

Sasuke complied with her wishes and shuddered himself when she gasped quietly at the feel of his touch on her again.

He kissed his way down to her breast where he took one in his other hand and caressed her while taking the other in his mouth and suckling her tenderly.

Temari began to tremble uncontrollably against him.

"Oh god, Sasuke." she gasped when he flicked her nipple with the tip of his tongue.

Smirking against her skin he pulled out of her and began to push back when she groaned.

"Dammit, Sasuke, please. Please go faster."

"Are you begging, Temari?" he teased with a breathless chuckle.

"Shut it." she gasped out writhing under his expert fingers.

"It really sounds like you're begging." Sasuke focused on keeping his voice steady, he'd not allow her to know what the mere sight of her like this did to him.

"Fine! Yes, Sasuke, I'm begging! Please!"

"Ssshhh. No need to yell Temari I'm right here." he said kissing her.

"You are so-"

He plunged into her cutting off her next words. He may never know what he _so_ is.

He picked up his pace feeling his own taught muscles scream their joy at the new pace.

Sasuke watched mesmerized as Temari bit her lip.

He leaned forward kissing it.

"Temari."

"Yeah?"

"Its okay if you scream." he said kissing her cheek.

"I don't scream."

"Then why are you biting your lip?"

She didn't answer.

Sasuke ran a hand through her hair, "Let it out. I want to see your pleasure on your beautiful face."

Temari moaned, "Oh god Sasuke I…"

He shuddered at how his name sounded when she gasped it like that.

"Yes, Temari?" he couldn't hide that he was panting.

"Sasuke."

"Yes?"

He had to know what it was she wanted to say.

"Sasuke you…"

He kissed her throat, small wet kisses everywhere begging her to say it.

"Sasuke I…"

Her muscles tightened around him as he pumped her the way she'd begged for.

"Tell me." he commanded.

Temari's hands gripped his black hair.

"Sasuke…" was all she could manage before she screamed her release.

Wave after wave of pleasure bombarded her as she clung to him

Sasuke lost it. His control, his restraint, his mind, the tiny grip he'd kept on his heart so she didn't get it all. If he had it to loose he lost it.

His climax rippled through him like a shockwave.

Sasuke pressed her to him as he reveled in the sensations.

Minutes later they were still in the same position, he was still inside of her.

"My god, Sasuke. You…" Temari whispered.

He didn't pick his head up from where it had fallen on her shoulder but her did choke out, "I what?"

"You made me scream." she replied sounding stunned.

He waited. He'd made her scream. Yes and?

She chuckled, still breathless, "No one has ever done that to me before."

He kissed her shoulder where his head lay, "Glad to hear it."

"I think…I…"

He held his breath. She what? Was she going to say she was over Nara? Could it be that simple? That easy? That perfect?

"I really can't believe I'm about to say this." she admitted as she toyed with his messy hair.

Closing his eyes he quietly enjoyed the intimacy of the moment.

_Say it._

_Please. Say it._ He thought.

"Sasuke, I think I may need you."

His heart stopped. It wasn't a typical love confession but he could work with it.

"What?" he whispered hoping he had heard her right, hoping she'd clarify and say she loved him.

"I'm serious. I think round five did it for me. I am now addicted. We so have to do this more often. I know we said it'd just be for today but I think sex with you is now my new favorite hobby."

Her…hobby?

"I know that sounds bad. Not how I meant it." she muttered, "Oh ah I know. I used to bang all kinds of men all the time. That was like my hobby. But see…after today I really don't think I can go fuck someone else for fun when you were so amazing."

Sasuke smiled, feeling himself quiver inside at her words. He was amazing. Better than any other guy. It wasn't a love confession but it was damn wonders for his ego. Every guy included Nara.

"And really I know your ego doesn't need stroking but I just had to tell you. Besides it would be less complicated with you alone. Then I don't have all these random one time guys trying to hook up with me thinking that because I want sex I want a relationship."

He felt his hopes start to fade.

"Granted I didn't want one because I thought I loved Shikamaru."

Damn you, Nara. Sasuke growled in his mind.

"But now I just don't want one because my heart's not ready. So sex with you where I know there's no worry of attachment or pressure for commitment is the perfect solution. So, Sasuke, may we do this again?"

His heart shattered.

Had he been one who believed in expressing his 'lesser' emotions he would have cried. He just knew he would have cried.

"Do it again?" he asked, simply because he couldn't do much else but repeat her words.

"Yeah you know some other time. Besides today."

Sighing he nodded.

"Yeah. Just name the place." he answered on a sigh praying she just thought he was finally tired.

And he would show up at any place she named. He knew without a doubt that he would show. Because for that short time Temari would be his. And he could at least pretend they were having real love making sex not just sex for sex.

She smiled. He could tell with the way her voice sounded she was smiling.

"Thanks. I know its a lot to ask. But hey I won't stop you from doing other girls or dating other girls."

He didn't want other girls. He wanted her.

"And I won't force commitment from you."

Dammit he wanted commitment. From her. With her.

"We'll just keep it casual. Like a friendship but one where you have sex with your friend."

Fucking _friend!?_ Did she even know the havoc she was wreaking on his poor hopeful heart!?

"Temari." he said, his voice tighter then he'd wanted it to be.

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

"Oh. Okay."

He pulled out of her and set her on the floor. Staring at her naked body he felt his anger go from boiling to simmering.

She couldn't help she was in love with Nara.

"I'll play this game with you on one condition." he said holding a finger up.

"What would that be?"

"When this is all said and done and you've nursed your broken heart as much as you can…"

Her ocean blue eyes stared at him. "Yes?"

Sasuke took her chin in his hand.

He couldn't say it. He wanted to say that when she was over Nara she became his. But forcing her hand was something Temari wouldn't take kindly too.

"We celebrate my way." he said instead.

Her smile was worth it.

Damn him to hell, but her appreciative smile was worth the self inflicted pain he'd just brought upon himself.

"Sure thing it's a date."

A date. Yes. And it would be. He'd see to that. By then she'd be ready to love again. And he'd be waiting to take her.

"Yeah, yeah great. But now." he said with a smirk. "I do believe it is your turn to be boss."

He held his arms out. "So how do you want me?"

She laughed, "Hot, heavy and hard."

He glanced down at his already hardening shaft.

She followed his gaze and chuckled. Taking him in her hands she caressed it.

"Or should I torture you like you did me?"

He flashed her a short smirk before asking, "Does it make me a masochist if I say yes?"

Laughing she took his mouth with hers. Pulling back she nodded, "Probably."

She walked over to his training equipment and her clothes. She took out her scarf belt and smiled at him.

"Come here, Uchiha."

Obeying he approached her and she smiled mischievously as she tied his hands together.

"Sit."

Again he obeyed. He felt like he was running on autopilot right now. The sting from her casual words still numbing him.

Temari tied his hands to the leg of the built in desk the empty room had.

Sasuke grinned at her.

"Ready and waiting to be tortured boss ma'm."

Temari laughed, "You're ready? Good because I am so ready to exact my sweet revenge on you."

His eyes followed her movements as she lowered her head and kissed the end of his cock before taking it in her mouth.

Closing his eyes and reveling in the feel, he sighed.

If she wanted a simple sex partner he would be the best she'd ever had. And when the time came, when she let him, he'd love her better than any other had too. He could wait.

She crawled over him smiling seductively.

For Temari, he would wait. God help his weakness he found in her, but he would wait for her till the end of time if need be.


	26. Chapter 26

**AN.- and now the one i had the most fun writing in a long time...Gaara and Sakura! all they're sweetness and now citrus is added its gonna be fun. enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: naruto not mine...**

* * *

Gaara decided something as he sat on the clock tower roof holding Sakura closely.

He liked kissing. He liked it a lot. And he doubted he'd ever get enough of kissing the girl in his lap.

Then a thought occurred to him and with something akin to a smirk he asked Sakura, "Do you remember your deal about hugs?"

Sakura nodded, "Yes."

"You said you liked hugs. So you made the pact." he continued.

"That's right."

"I like kissing."

Sakura giggled, "Silly, I'm your girlfriend now you don't have to have a pact to kiss me now. It comes with the package deal."

He stared at her. Gaara picked her up and turned her around in his lap so he could see her face.

"Girlfriend?" he asked quietly, his intense eyes burning into hers.

She smiled, "Yeah, I mean I kind of figured that was what I was…"

"What…does it mean?" he shook his head. "No, I know girlfriend is a term used to address a female romantically attached to a male."

Sakura nodded, "Yeah, but that's a real general term. See girlfriends have been around a long time. But even with as long as they have been around there still isn't really a definite definition for one. You have the basic rules like you're supposed to have only one girlfriend and you are supposed to be true to only her and she to only you. Its kind of a promise that as long as you are a couple she is yours and you are hers."

"It is a form of ownership?"

"No, not ownership per say. But kind of a belonging I guess. Its about trust. She doesn't really belong to you like your slave or something. But because she cares about you she stays true to just you. So you are the only one she kisses. The only one she goes on dates with. And the same for you. God…this is awkward."

"Why?"

"Gaara." Sakura was blushing. "I…I'm not just being your girlfriend because I want to help you learn about couples relationships. Which is what I'm sure you are thinking this is, right? Another mini Sakura Lesson on Life."

He nodded and met her gaze in silent question.

She shook her head and stared at her hands in her lap, "Its not like that…"

She paused and looked up into his eyes, "I care about you."

The sand master sat motionless, afraid to disturb the moment. Afraid to believe it was real, but also afraid it wasn't.

"I actually care about you a lot, Gaara. And I want to be your girlfriend because…when you are someone's girlfriend you're making a promise to them."

"A promise?"

She took his hand in hers, "A promise to love and support that guy. To be there for him. To kiss his fears away. And encourage him dreams. And comfort him and get him small gifts just to make him happy, because that is what any girlfriend really wants more than anything- To make her boyfriend happy. And in return the boyfriend does the same, he does everything he can to make her happy and keep her safe."

He nodded that he understood.

"But see each boyfriend and girlfriend have different other rules. Special things they want out of a relationship. Like mine would be…you are now my boyfriend and as my boyfriend, Gaara, you have to see me everyday or talk to me everyday so I don't miss you. And….you have to hug me at least three times everyday you are with me. At least once when you first see me, sometime during the time you are with me you have to hug me and maybe for even no reason except just to hold me, and then once more before we separate at the end of our time together that day. And…you have to trust me with your thoughts and secrets so I can keep learning more about you. Because I really like being able to do that."

Gaara liked his boyfriend duties. He could do those. Granted for that last one, she might not exactly like what he told her but if she asked for it who was he to say no?

"I can make rules?" he asked.

She nodded, "Yep."

"Alright, you as my girlfriend must kiss me anytime I demand."

Sakura narrowed her eyes and he conceded, "Anytime I _ask_."

"Thank you." she said giving him a satisfied smile.

He nodded, "You as my girlfriend also must…"

Could he make her love him? She cared about him, but was that the same thing? No, probably not. It was unreasonable to demand her total love. Care was a deep form of love, he should just be satisfied with that.

So what else could he ask of her…? Ah-ha.

"You must always stand by me, by my decisions and you can't leave if something gets difficult."

He'd had much too many people desert him. Sakura could not.

"Always." she agreed.

"And you must…"

What else could he ask of her? She was already giving him everything else he truly wanted.

Then he saw her trusting eyes watching him, waiting. That was something.

"You must always trust me. Over anyone else, believe me first. Trust my word over all else."

Sakura's eyes welled up.

His requests were simple. Kisses, which she already planned on doing every chance she got. Standing by him. Which she hoped she could do until her dying day. And to trust him and his word over everyone else's. Which wasn't too hard considering she already trusted him more than most.

She nodded, "Deal. But I have to tell you, you may need to come up with new rules later."

Gaara's eyes narrowed, suspicion coming into his expression.

She smiled at him, "Because I already planned on doing all of those as your girlfriend anyway. So you aren't really asking anything new of me."

His eyes softened as he stared at her.

"Good." he replied softly.

Sakura then leaned close to him.

"I am so happy right now, Gaara. Thank you."

He waited eagerly for her to kiss him like it seemed she wanted to.

But she didn't move.

Then she smirked, "Am I allowed to kiss you when you _don't _ask for it?"

He nodded, licking his lips expectantly, feeling the warmth pool up inside him.

She placed her arms around his neck and pulled his head close.

"Can I ask for kisses too?"

He nodded.

"Gaara? Then will you kiss me?" she whispered huskily.

He nodded again.

Sakura laughed as Gaara slowly took the back of her head in one hand and pulled her mouth to his. He softly explored her lips and Sakura parted them, silently inviting him to slip inside.

Slip inside…

That brought a very perverted desire to his mind.

He imagined himself slick with sweat on top of Sakura as he drove himself into her over and over again feeling her hot moist muscles clench around him.

Gaara groaned as he felt the effects such a thought had on him.

He felt his member hardening to the point of being painful.

He kissed Sakura with more urgency, desperately needing her sweet passion, though realizing with great disappointment that it had the opposite effect he'd thought it would. Instead of reducing his erection it stiffened him further.

Ashamed, and worried she would discover his reaction to such a simple form of intimacy as kissing he moved to draw back when she stopped him.

"Gaara…what are you doing?"

He couldn't tell her.

But…she'd just said he was supposed to share his secrets and thoughts.

Even the embarrassing ones? That seemed unfair.

Sakura smiled at him and crawled into his lap like she'd been before.

Biting off a moan when her warm rear settled over his hardened self, he heard her gasp.

He watched her slowly glance down.

"Gaara…" she whispered.

He didn't meet her eyes. He couldn't.

Unfortunately, Sakura had become too damn good at reading him because she apparently knew what his problem was.

"There's no reason to be ashamed, silly."

He hesitantly met her eyes.

She smiled sweetly at him, "Its actually kind of a compliment to me as a woman and your girlfriend that you find me attractive."

It's a compliment?

"You have a strange way of looking at things." he mumbled shaking his head slowly with disbelief.

She laughed lightly and nodded, "Sometimes."

Then she took his hand, "May I show you something?"

He nodded.

"It's a very personal something." she warned with something amazing burning in her emerald eyes.

Again Gaara nodded.

Sakura led his hand up and to her chest, placing his palm on her breast. His black rimed eyes momentarily doubled in size not to mention he felt his throbbing cock pressing further against his pants. Her nipple was taught and hard beneath his hand. Keeping his eyes trained on hers Gaara experimentally moved his hand feeling her hardening bud. Her eyes fluttered closed a second before she smiled and removed his hand and pulled it lower.

Gaara watched astounded as she placed his hand between her legs pressing his hand to her so that he could feel the wetness there.

He caused that.

He did this to her.

Sakura moaned softly and Gaara felt as if his pants were about to pop off, they were three sizes too small all of a sudden.

Keeping his hand in the nirvana it was in-thanking his good fortune when she let him- he leaned forward to kiss her.

An alarm on her cell phone went off startling them both, making them jump apart just before he could kiss her.

Sakura cursed and Gaara watched her with amusement filled eyes even as he felt disappointment fill him.

She turned her alarm off.

"Sorry. I set an alarm to go off so I'd know when to go to that dumb assembly."

Gaara nodded, he understood. It was a wise move on her part. Damnable but wise.

Her eyes glowed with mischief.

"But I suddenly don't care if I make it. Something has come up." her flickered down.

Gaara caught her meaning and felt his cheeks heat.

She laughed placing her hand on his face, "You're blushing."

He shoved her hand off and turned his head away.

Gently she tugged it back around to face her.

"Wanna see how else I can make you blush?" she asked with sweet seduction filling her voice.

He watched dumbstruck by her words as Sakura leaned forward and kissed him fiercely.

Just as he was loosing himself in her mouth he felt her touch him. A gentle stroke across the tent in his not baggy enough pants.

He gasped in her mouth and grabbed her upper arms.

He wasn't sure why, or what he was going to do now that he'd caught her but he'd caught her nonetheless.

She paused mid-touch.

"Gaara? Do you want me to stop?"

Did a sand have desert? Of course he didn't want her to stop!

He shook his head quickly. "No."

"No what? 'No don't do it' or 'No don't stop'?"

His already deep voice was a level lower and rumbled with hints of a frustrated growl when he replied, "Don't stop."

Smiling at him beautifully Sakura nodded and gripped him through his pants.

Gaara didn't want to close his eyes. But every cell in him told him to. He had to work double time to stay alert.

Sakura looked up at him and saw him staring off at the distance with focused eyes.

"What is it?" she asked turning to look where he was, making her hand leave him.

He grabbed her wrist.

And locking his eyes with hers he put it back, where in his opinion, it belonged.

"Gaara what are you-?" she asked as she again pulled her hand away.

He cut her off saying with a slight growl n his voice, "I have to stay alert. It is hard to when you touch me but I don't want you to quit. I will focus harder."

Sakura stared at him confused a moment.

Why did he have to stay alert?

Who would attack someone on the top of a giant clock tower?

She asked him as such and he shook his head, "If I get careless you could get hurt."

"What about your sand? Couldn't you create like a big shield around us and then you would know we were safe."

It was not a bad idea.

Willing to do anything to make her move her hand like she had moments before the cork on his gourd popped off and sand swiftly encircled them hiding them in a large ball.

"Now. Continue." he told her staring at her with intense eyes.

Had it not been for the minuscule blush visible on his pale cheeks Sakura would have been angry at how he'd asked her, but as it were, Gaara just didn't know how to be polite all the time. This was one of those times he didn't.

She grinned and kissed him deeply returning her hand to his throbbing penis making Gaara nearly sigh in relief.

She squeezed him gently and slowly pumped her hand up and down his length.

The red head shuddered. Which made the girl smile.

Sakura wanted to do for him what no one else ever had and hopefully never could. She wanted him to have an escape, a stress reliever. She wanted him to loose himself in something just long enough to forget everything troubling and burdening his life if even only for a few minutes. And she desperately wanted to be the one to help him, she wanted to be the thing he got lost in.

Sakura trailed kisses down his neck feeling him freeze as the new sensation from her mouth on his neck assaulted him.

"Lean back." she whispered against his ear.

Gaara shivered when her damp warm breath caressed the sensitive of his ear and neck.

Silently obeying he leaned back on his elbows.

"All the way." she said with a smile.

Hesitantly, Gaara obeyed that command as well.

Sakura crawled over to his side.

"Thank you for trusting me." she whispered.

Locking eyes with her he simply stared at her.

She kissed him and he placed a hand around the back of her neck holding her face close to his.

"You too." his deep voice rumbled against her.

Sakura snaked her hand down his body feeling his muscles stiffen when she brushed passed them. She reached her destination and slipped her hand inside his waistband.

Gaara froze when her hand met the thin cloth of his underwear.

He jerked his eyes up to hers. What was she doing!? Was she really willing to…?

She smiled sweetly at him and said softly, "If you ever want or need me to stop just tell me, okay?"

He blinked a few times. Sakura never failed to amaze him more and more. Just when he'd been saying thanks for a woman who cared for him, she touched him and then when he's becoming thankful for a woman who cared enough to attempt pleasing him with her own hands, he finds that the woman cares enough to touch him without the safety barrier of his clothes between him and her.

"Gaara? Should I stop?"

He shook his head even as he gulped anxiously.

She brushed a gentle hand down the side of his face. Closing his eyes briefly he leaned into her touch.

"Just relax if you can." Sakura said softly as her wonder of a hand moved against him.

Relax? That was what he was supposed to do? He wanted to touch her too. Was he not allowed to? But she'd let him before…maybe she'd just wanted to demonstrate her point then. When in actual fact she didn't want him doing that to her, for her.

The thought saddened him.

Sakura leaned down, pulled his shirt up and kissed the soft skin of his abdomen.

She grinned up at him and noticed that a sadness was in his eyes.

"Gaara?"

He slowly dropped his gaze to hers.

"What's wrong?"

She pulled her hand out of his pants and he nearly growled at her. He restrained himself though.

Her face was suddenly close to his, her warm green eyes full of worry and concern as she studied him.

"Why can I not touch you? Do…you not want that?"

Sakura smiled at him, "Is that what's suddenly bothering you?"

He nodded.

"Oh Gaara." she climbed on top of him and enveloped him in a soothing hug. "That is not a problem at all. I very, very much want your touch on me. I have dreamt about it for so long you just don't even know. Alright? I just…you are under so much stress and are so worried all the time. I want to help you forget that for a while."

His eyes filled with horror and disbelief.

"That is why you are doing this." his voice growled out taking on a hard angry edge. She was simply doing this to help him!? Not because she desired him or because she wanted to but because she felt obligated as his girlfriend and friend!?

As if reading his thoughts, she shook her head putting her hands on his cheeks.

"Don't get mad. This is no pity deal or sympathy treatment. I would never do that, especially not to you. I…god, Gaara, I love you. I want to see you smile. I want to know you're not weighed down with everything the world throws at you. And well to be honest I find you incredibly sexy and as much as I want to help you…I'd be lying if I said that was the only reason. I want to explore your body and touch you and simply enjoy my new boyfriend. I know that's horribly selfish. But…I promise if you let me be selfish just this once for a little while I'll definitely let you have your chance to do whatever you desire. Trust me I'm looking forward to that too."

He lay there silent and stunned. There was so much to understand, to take in from that long explanation.

But most importantly… "You…love me?" he breathed out.

Sakura nodded a happy smile seeming to be a permanent fixture on her face. Did he make her that happy? Was she smiling because of him? Because she loved him?

"Very much, Gaara. I honestly think I have for a long time and I just tried to convince myself I wasn't."

He frowned, "You didn't want to love me?"

She shook her head and he nearly wept at the stab of hurt that rippled down his chest.

His hand instantly went to grip the area around his heart.

She placed her soft hand on top of his.

"No, Gaara, that's not what I'm saying at all. Don't take it like that. I just…enjoyed our friendship. I really liked the relationship we already had. I didn't want to mess that up with some confession. Remember in the maze when I said that not knowing if the one you love loves you can be enough to stop a person?"

Breathless, Gaara nodded the tiniest bit.

"Well, it honestly stopped me for a while." she admitted. "Plus, I worried a little about your old belief of love no one but yourself."

His eyes narrowed, but he'd changed. He'd worked his ass off to change from that person who believed such things and mostly because of her, _for her_.

She laughed ruefully, "But then the smarter half of my brain caught up with me and I realized you were nothing like that old Gaara. You were so different and I figured if you'd changed so much then the chances of you still believing that were slim. Granted, I know you still have several trust issues. That's understandable. But you have showed me time after time that you at least trust me. And then…you asked me to kiss you and it was like a smack to my head. It was like someone saying 'See Sakura you dummy, this is how it should be!'" She giggled, "Of course that could have just been my inner. I'm not sure. What I am sure of is that I love you. I have for a while. I started trying to convince myself nothing was between us about the second to third week I was in Suna. And have been up until this morning. Sorry it took so long. But my love is finally yours if you want it."

He was speechless.

She loved him.

Sakura loved him. He…the loveless boy was loved…by Sakura.

He smirked at her, "Better late than never."

She laughed.

Sakura attacked his mouth in a hot passionate kiss.

"I love you, Gaara." she whispered against his lips just before kissing him again.

"Say it again." he demanded as he ran his trembling hands through her silk like pink hair.

Smiling she said, "I love you, Gaara."

The smile on his face was one she would never forget.

"Good."

She then grinned devilishly and leaned up to kiss his face. His lips, his cheeks, his eyes, his nose, his forehead. Tiny kisses everywhere, "So…my love…"

She watched him shiver as at her words.

"May I retake to pleasuring myself by pleasuring you?"

Gaara grabbed her face and trapped her gaze with in incredibly intense stare.

"Is this a lie?" he demanded with quiet urgency.

She shook her head.

"Is this a joke?"

She shook her head.

"Is this a dream?"

She shook her head, a smile growing wider on her red lips every second.

"Is this a trap?"

Sakura shook her head yet again.

Gaara brushed his thumb gently across her cheek.

"Is this true?"

A tear slipped from her eye as she nodded.

"You love me?"

She nodded again.

After a long moment he asked her with a completely straight face.

"Are you actually real?"

Laughing breathlessly she nodded.

She felt him sigh a breath of relief.

Then his eyes hardened for a moment, "If I find you are lying you will wish that you had never met me."

Sakura leaned her forehead on his.

"Gaara, I could never wish that. Not even if my life depended on it."

He didn't smile this time physically, but his beautiful aqua eyes brightened in a way she'd never seen before.

"Good." was his only verbal reply. But his eyes said enough. They said all that needed to be said.

Sakura kissed his lips, sweet and slow before moving down.

She kissed his throat which rumbled with something that seemed almost purr like to her.

Then she swiftly undid the buckles holding his vest on. He'd deposited the gourd after creating their shield.

She tugged his vest off and his shirt quickly followed.

Sakura then picked up where she'd left off trailing fluttering kisses along his chest. And on down to his abdomen. She could feel his eyes on her.

She stretched her hands out and caressed every part of him she could reach.

Sakura then began to undo his pants.

Gaara stopped her hand.

She looked up at him and saw a fire in his eyes.

"Can I touch you yet? Have you filled your need of me?"

"Not yet and never." she said giggling as she pulled his pants open.

Her hand lovingly cupped him and began to pump up and down just like before.

Gaara's eyes shut as his head fell back slightly.

The pink haired girl slipped his pants down, quickly followed by his underwear. When her cool hand wrapped around his aching member he gasped silently.

Gaara watched her. Taking every move she made to memory. This would be in his mind replaying over and over again for the rest of his life.

Sakura's hands on his bare skin when she caressed him had been wonderful.

Sakura's hands on his bare cock was breath taking. Literally, the red head had to focus solely on continuing to breathe when her silk digits squeezed and slid up and down his length.

His hands clenched tightly into fists.

Gaara was loosing it. His control on himself.

Suddenly he felt his body rock with her rhythm though he'd not consciously made the decision to. He thrust into her hand and his head lolled to one shoulder as he stared up at his sand shield.

His body twitched and tingled with pleasure so intense he'd have thought it to be a lie was he not experiencing it himself.

Warm sticky fluid leaked from him. He knew what it was. But he'd never thought he'd spill any. Nothing had brought him reason. No one had ever touched him. Especially like this. Hell! He'd never even touched himself! Perhaps he would have had he known it would feel this amazing.

Though he doubted his own hand would compare to hers.

Suddenly his world froze. It simply stopped. Time. Earth rotations. Everything. His hard earned focused breathing even quit.

Sakura's small tongue was on him! Licking up what had come from him.

The mere thought had more coming.

A groan mixed with a growl and slipped out of his mouth. Gaara was at a loss of what to do. His hands. They needed to be some where. Go somewhere, do something.

But what? Where?

"Sakura…" he choked out.

"What is it, Gaara?"

"Can…can I touch you now?" he forced his question to be words instead of the jibberish he was positive it would have been had he not concentrated.

Her smirk was pure sin, "Not yet."

"Dammit! When!? You say I can touch you but you won't let me!"

Between his frustration and his sudden hurt he was furious.

And then he was nothing.

A blank slate wiped completely clean.

Her mouth…her mouth was…on him, around him.

Her warm moist mouth was now in place of her hands. And damn if it wasn't better.

Gaara quickly sat up.

The sight of her pink head in his lap, the feel of her mouth sliding against his burning cock, the tickle of her soft hair on his bare thighs…the whole situation left him motionless.

She nipped the tip of his member and he groaned. When she enveloped him in her wet warmth yet again he unconsciously bucked against her.

She went down again and his hips went up, he couldn't stop them.

Her tongue swirled around the top and then all the way down making him tremble violently.

Suddenly she sucked on him. Just out of no where. And Gaara couldn't stop himself to save his life. A low moan rushed through his lips as hot liquid poured from him.

Sakura sat back and smiled at him.

Panting he simply stared at her.

He could not believe she would commit such an act for him. To do such an intimate thing…she really loved him.

He saw the small pool between his legs. Curious he touched a finger to it swiping some up.

Sakura giggled as he studied it. Then she blew his mind by taking his finger and his semen in her mouth.

Gaara felt his member jump. She sucked his finger and then crawled close to him, pressing her hot mouth to his in a needy kiss. He held her head tightly to him and devoured her, practically conquering her mouth as his own, relishing in her taste mixed with his. In a kinky way it was a huge turn on for him.

He pulled her into his naked lap and pressed her body to his.

"Oh god, Gaara." she whispered when she felt his once again very hard length pressed tightly against the dampness in her pants. She squirmed brushing against him.

A wave of pleasure shot through Gaara.

And he gasped out, "Now? Can I touch you _now_?"

He nearly died when she nodded and pulled her shirt over her head in one swift motion.

And he very nearly wept when she took his hand and placed it on her breast.

It was his turn. He could touch her! Finally!

The fact that she truly was going to let him touch her was enough to make his heart race.

Grinning like a mad man he took her mouth first. Then he sat back and smirked wickedly.

"Lay back." he said copying her earlier order to him.

Giggling she complied.

Gaara ducked his head down and as his hands explored her body up and down he kissed her neck, biting her flesh lightly when his hands came back to her taught breasts.

He squeezed them. Rubbing his thumb over her nipples, he was fascinated when she rose, pressing herself further into his hands.

Feeling bold from her silent encouragement he moved to place his mouth on one.

"Yes." she breathed quietly when his hot mouth claimed a breast.

Suckling her he used his other hand to squeeze and flick the nipple on the other.

Sakura quickly rose up and pressed her lips to his in a desperate kiss.

While she kissed him she took his hands and placed them on the back clasp of her bra.

Honored that he not only was welcome to touch her, but he could touch her bare breast Gaara swiftly undid the ridiculously tiny clasps.

Why there were three of such tiny ones when one bigger one would have sufficed he did not know and to be honest he couldn't care less at the current moment.

Once they were undone he yanked the scrap of silk and lace from her body and pressed her back down to the ground.

He stared at her naked chest a moment, mesmerized by the way they moved as her chest heaved with each small pant she let out.

Gaara almost reverently took one in his hand.

It was smoother than anything he could have imagined.

Slowly he leaned down to take one hard pink bud into his mouth and he reveled in the sweet sound that escaped her.

"Gaara, please." she begged.

He'd been begged to for things often. Never had any time sounded like this. Never had he enjoyed being begged of to do something. But please what? He wanted to do what she was asking him, but what was it?

She quickly wiggled out of her pants.

He could do nothing but sit and stare at the tiny undergarment that was surely too small to serve its actual purpose. Unless its purpose was to be attractive and provocative. Those were jobs it excelled in.

Moaning she took his hand and pressed it to her soaked underwear.

Gaara lost himself in her folds.

He stroked her experimenting with what made her do what.

The faster his fingers worked on her the more noises slipped through her slightly parted lips.

He leaned over her and took one of her sweet breast between his teeth and suckled her tight nipple while he continued his attentions to her with fingers that were quickly becoming expert at pleasing his sweet Sakura.

His.

He liked that sound. That feeling.

She was his.

Sakura gripped his hand and tucked it in between her soft flesh and her lace underwear.

Taking her not so subtle hint he slid his fingers down and around her copying his previous actions inside. Inside…

He nipped her breast roughly as he thrust a finger deep inside her.

She moaned loudly and pressed her hips into his hand.

Fascinated Gaara watched her meet him for every push every time. Adding another finger was a good idea he figured, since when he did Sakura's head tossed about and she shouted, "Yes, Gaara."

Enjoying hearing his name from her in such a way he pressed his fingers deep into her and swirled them telling her, "Say it again."

Sakura complied eagerly, "Gaara."

He shuddered.

Suddenly he needed her again. He needed her touch.

Taking her hand he pressed it to his hard and hurting member.

She gripped him pumping his length in time with his finger pushing into her.

"Oh god, Gaara." she moaned thrusting her hips to meet his hand.

She slid her hand faster pumping him harder, and successfully stole his breath.

He froze a moment as his eyes fluttered shut.

"Gaara." she panted.

He moved his hand again, waking from his trance where he'd been lost in the feeling of Sakura.

"Gaara, please…" she gasped.

His head spun with pleasure.

She held him tightly and with her other hand tugged him up on top of her.

Grinning he reveled in the feel of it all as she led his cock right down between her legs. She wanted him.

"Please." she pleaded.

"But Sakura…"

"I know…not that then. Just please. Something. Do something!"

Gaara couldn't mate her yet. She just wanted to be his girlfriend thank all great deities for simply that. But if he were to slip inside her he'd be taking her as his mate and then she'd be stuck with him till death did them part.

Such was the unfortunate way of any demon container. They had to obey human laws and codes as well as their demon counterpart's.

He kissed her.

"Sakura, I can't."

Despite how badly he wanted to, or how loudly his instincts screamed for him to he couldn't take her here like this.

She was delirious from their activities, if and hopefully when he took her as his mate she would be completely aware and agreeable to the idea, not drunk with pleasure and desperate for release.

She thrust against him.

And Gaara understood. He could grant her release without entering her.

Positioning himself he thrust against her and she screamed her delight.

He covered her mouth and her scream with his lips kissing her deeply as he continued to thrust against her.

"Gaara! Yes!" she clung to him meeting his every thrust with her own.

The sensation hit them together, as if they were one their climax rippled through them simultaneously.

Sakura screamed his name and he held her to him pressing her closer than anybody should've been able to get.

As wave after wave of his release rushed over him Gaara vaguely felt sand falling on them.

When his hazy mind worked to analyze why, he realized he'd lost so much control his shield had fallen down. He and Sakura were now covered in sand and exposed to the outer world.

She giggled softly staring up at him with-god help him-so much love he nearly cried.

Gaara buried his face in the warm crook of her neck and licked at her skin while he absorbed her sweet scent and enjoyed how it mixed with his well.

Sakura ran her fingers through his damp red locks.

"Gaara?" she whispered.

Unwilling to use his precious energy left talking he merely grunted a reply.

"You should, uh, probably put that shield back up. We're exposed. And…naked."

Sighing with resignation he spoke, "Speak for yourself."

"What?"

"My body is covering you. Your modesty is in tact. Its _my_ ass that is bared to the fucking world." he grumbled.

Sakura laughed, soft and low, he closed his eyes and soaked the simple happy sound up.

"You're mooning the moon?" she asked with a giggle.

"That is one way of putting it. Yes."

"Oh, Gaara." she said tenderly. "You're adorable."

She kissed his forehead, "I love you so much."

Gaara didn't say a word, he simply tightened his hold on the one thing in his life he cherished more than actually living. And when she tightened her hold on him in return he prayed they never let go. Perhaps not literally since staying in such a way forever was illogical, but figuratively he prayed that Sakura would always hold him just as tightly as she did this very moment. That she would always love him just as much. And that he never did a single thing to fuck that up.

"Goodnight, Gaara. I will see you in the morning." she whispered against his hair.

He nodded against her. He could hold her all night.

He brought the shield dome back over them.

She was his all night. Smiling slightly he kissed the side of her neck.

As he lay there breathing in her sweet scent Gaara felt his body relax.

He had never felt so at ease. Was this the effect of having Sakura's pleasure?

**That's what you feel right before you sleep. **He heard Shukaku say.

Gaara felt panic claw at his hazy mind.

_Sleep!? I can't sleep! No, Shukaku, no! Not Sakura! _

Feeling weak and helpless he clutched her to him and embarrassingly pleaded with his demon.

_Please, never her. Anything, anyone but her._

He heard the raccoon sigh, **Relax kid. I ain't gonna hurt her. If I do, her other feels it too. And as of current I am much too attached to feel inclined to do such a thing to my lovely little firecracker.**

Gaara couldn't believe his ears.

Or his eyes. Well, his sort of eyes.

In his mind he saw the monk's spirit cuddled up with Inner Sakura. Both naked. Gaara looked away.

_You are not in your demon form? _He asked the monk.

**Hard to fuck with a penis made of sand. **The demon retorted.

_Ah_.

Gaara yawned.

Startled he called out to the almost snoozing Shukaku.

_Why am I yawning? I never have before. Why am I sleepy?_

He saw the man shrug and look at him with the same black and gold eyes. The only proof that it was actually Shukaku.

**That's what happens when you do what you just did. Doing the nasty leads to napping usually.**

_But how can I go to sleep? _

**Call it a reward for not fucking this up.**

_Reward?_

**Yeah, you landed the girl. Still not sure how, but hell what ever it takes, I suppose. But yes, you got your girl which in turn got me mine. Meaning I'm one pleased mother fucker if you get my drift. So as my reward I grant you the gift of sleep.**

Gaara was stunned. This was turning out to possibly being- no more like definitely being- the best night of his entire existence.

_I can sleep?_

**Yeah, but here's the catch, whelp. Only when with Sakura. When you are holding her, I can hold her.  
**The demon indicated the girl snuggled against him sleeping. **and when I have her I feel a lot less inclined to kill and cause mayhem and what not. The sacrifices of love, I guess. **

The demon sighed as if somewhat sad he didn't want to kill and destroy things.

**Anyway, as long as I have my girl I won't mess with you. So when with Sakura you can sleep. You're welcome.**

Gaara nodded, _For some crazy reason that makes sense_.

Shukaku nodded, **It should, I came up with it, you brat. Now shut up and leave me the hell alone. Go back to your girl and leave me to mine.**

Gaara nodded and did as told. He would not press his luck to anger the demon when he was being offered this amazing chance.

He held Sakura close to him and gathered their things with his sand and then sand ported them to his room and onto his bed.

He set their things in a chair at his desk and then used his sand to drag a blanket over their still naked bodies.

His last item of business was to jam the door knob to the dorm room with some sand in the lock and to cover the window by pulling the curtain over it and then securing that small latch as well.

Now that they were safe enough he cuddled close to his peacefully sleeping Sakura and placing his chin on top of her head closed his eyes, quickly drifting off into his very first sleep to enjoy his very first dream. Preferably it would be one about the pink haired wonder in his arms…and maybe also the things they'd just done together…yes.

Gaara sighed with content.

That sort of dream would bea nice first dream to have.

And then the sand master was asleep.


	27. Chapter 27

_**A.N.- Hello everyone! I am back in the groove of writing now! So here is chapter 27! I hope you all enjoy!**_

_**FanggirlX **_

_**Disclaimer: Naruto not mine…**_

_**To BluePanda22311- Thank you! NaruHina is cute. They just are so adorable! Yeah, I had to have a little mischief for Naruto. I know! Who could resist that right? Such sweet big blue eyes…  
**__**You love it!? Thank you Konkers and Yura are definitely not your average couple but I really like how they are ending up together! Kankuro is smexy no? lol. And yeah Kankuro was a riot to write this chapter. His male pride just had to come into it all. He's a pretty confident guy you know? So I thought it worked with him. And oh yes they will probably be busy for a while if Yura has any say in the matter. Hee hee.  
**__**Lol yep now you see. Hee hee. But they did go over their time limit. I couldn't get over how cute Sasuke ended up in this chapter. it's a side ppl rarely get to see. But I really liked it. Aw you're favorite chapter!? Thank you so much! I worked very hard on it. I'm glad you liked it! (Sighs dreamily…) isn't it though? Its just the sweetest to fall asleep in your lover's arms. And I wanted a way to show Sakura's importance to Gaara so I chose for the classic he can sleep when with her. Its just so cute to me. And oh yeah I think she gave him good dream material. Lol I know Gaara didn't like that too much at all did it? But he got what he wanted eventually. That was your favorite part!? Thank you! I spent so much time trying to make that perfect. I cried during that part when I was writing it cuz he was just so innocent. I loved it! And I am so glad you did too! You loved the moon thing? Awesome! I actually laughed out loud while typing that because it was just an image in my head while writing and I loved his line so much I had to put it in my actual story. Lol And yeah no one went to the orientation. Want a hint for the story? If you do……(them not going is a very important part. It don't seem like it now but with how I've got it planned so far that is actually very important.) anyway thank you so much! I'm glad you loved it I hope you like this next chapter! And thanks for reviewing!**_

_**To superme383- Cute?! Thanks! I thought so too. That couple just can't not be you know? Yeah see that's a funny image and you spawned it. Go you. And again thanks for it. Lol I still giggle when I picture it. Konkers just fits him doesn't it? I now think of him as Konkers and have to concentrate to remember his real name when I'm talking about him I have to be like 'no wait his name is Kankuro not Konkers, **__**Kankuro**_**.' lol oh my doggie is named Crash and he is a mix between German Shepherd and Great Dane. he's a big puppy. yeah…but see since they're whole relationship right now is just sex that's all they can do. Besides as you said it works with that couple somehow. I bet even once they are an actual couple they'll be slipping off to closets. Hee hee. Aw you were waiting for it? Well trust me I was so waiting to write it! It was so fun to finally get to! Lol you're gonna marry it? Lol would that make me you're mother in law? Lol jk that's really weird huh? Gaara does say the darndest things. Hee hee he just says what he think and he never thinks about what it will imply or mean or anything. It creates some interesting moments. Oh you liked how long it was? Wonderful! I thought I might have gone too far into it but I wanted to make it a sweet scene for them. Its Gaara's first time hearing her say she loves him after all! It has just got to be super special awesome! Lol you laughed at that? Me too. I was writing it and I just had that pop in my head and I laughed so much I had to add it in the actual story. I'm glad you liked it! I am trying hard to keep Shukaku as Shukaku but not the ass ppl usually make the demon out to be. Sure he's not the greatest guy in the whole world but he can't be all that bad right? And you are very very welcome! Thank you for saying it was amazing! I never get tired of hearing that you like my story! Thank you for reviewing and I hope you enjoy chapter 27 too!**

**To Gothic Saku-chan- Thank you I'm so happy you liked it! And isn't it great he can? Hee hee. I'm glad you loved it thank you for reviewing! I hope you like this next chapter!**

**To HalfBloodPhoneix- Thank you I am so happy it was amazing to you! I tried really hard to make it good. (my first citrus stuff so I was nervous but thank you for saying it was amazing) yeah, I feel bad for Sasuke too. But he'll get it fixed soon enough. He's not a very patient guy, his waiting can only go on for o long before his famous Uchiha temper sets in.  
****You loved Gaara!? Thank you! I was extremely worried I had him ooc or something in that chapter. And I guess I might have but hopefully it was a good type of ooc. Hee hee.  
****Thank you so very much! And yes smut is good. I discovered I liked writing it. I loved reading it so I guess it was only natural I like writing it too! I'm glad you enjoyed it! Thanks for reviewing and please enjoy this next chapter too!**

**To OoOlady heart- Yes it is a strange concept isn't it? But I don't want Shukaku as my villian in this so I decided to make him an okay guy with slight issues (slight being an understatement probably lol) I am really happy you thought it was adorable! Thank you! And thank you fro reviewing I hope you like this next chapter!**

**To xoLovelyEyesox- I am so glad you thought they were awesome! I bow to your applauding! Thank you! Thank you! Lol but really thanks bunch! I hope you like this next chapter too! And thank you for reviewing!**

**To JPLteen- lol yeah I finally got past kissing. Hee hee. These were my first official smut writes I'd never written any type of citrus stuff before and so I was really nervous about it so I truly deeply thank you for saying these were my best chapters so far! (I may put more smut in I found I liked writing it hee hee.) Thank you for reviewing and I hope you enjoy chapter 27!**

* * *

Sakura woke up the next morning with a start.

_What a horrible dream_. She thought groggily pressing a hand to her face.

It was only a second later when she realized she was feeling comfortably warm. Warmer than usual.

And there was a solid weight across her.

Cracking her eyes open she glanced down and saw a pale arm holding her tightly.

She sighed happily and leaned into the sturdy body behind her.

_Its Gaara. _

Sakura closed her eyes and started to drift back asleep, peacefully listening to his slow steady breathing while he slept.

Wait! While he slept!

She jerked up right.

And stared in awe.

Gaara was asleep!

No!

"Gaara wake up!"

His eyes opened and met hers.

There was a silent demand in his black rimmed eyes for her to tell him as to why she'd screamed-and almost directly in his ear no less.

He sat up on his elbows and continued to regard her with slightly angry eyes.

"You were asleep." she hurried to explain. "I was worried."

"Why?"

"That Shukaku had taken over. That after making you loose focus like I did yesterday he had a way out."

Sakura latched her arms around his neck.

"I was scared that I'd lost you." she whispered. "I know. Its stupid. But…you were asleep. And I know you shouldn't have been. And then I thought about my nightmare and I panicked. I'm sorry, Gaara."

He patted her back awkwardly. Was Sakura aware that she was naked still? And that her delicious breasts were pressed tight against him?

She leaned back and took his face in her hands, studying him closely.

"You're okay though right?"

He'd never had someone worry over him like this. Though it was slightly annoying to be fussed over…it was kind of nice. It was nice that she cared so much.

He nodded.

Sakura shook her head, "I don't understand. You're still you, but you were asleep? Shukaku didn't take over?"

He shook his head.

"But how? Gaara, I don't-"

Gaara pressed a finger to her lips to shush her.

"I can sleep with you. Its fine. Now. I am going _back _to sleep."

He, acting on a sudden impulse swiftly pecked her lips and then lay his head down on his pillows.

Sakura sat still, watching him.

He could feel her eyes on him and it was preventing him from returning to the wondrous new joy of sleeping.

The boy sighed. "If you let me continue sleeping I will explain it all to you later."

"You're sure its really okay?"

He could feel his anger rising. Why was she so damned scared!? Shouldn't she be happy for him?!

"What are you scared of!?" he snapped, sitting back up to angrily face her, "Who are you scared for, Sakura? Do you think me unable to control myself at all? I know my boundaries! I am not so foolish as to go to sleep and let Shukaku kill you!"

It hurt. It hurt that she didn't trust his word. That she was afraid he'd hurt her.

Sakura bowed her head and Gaara saw tear drops fall to his sheets.

She was crying.

He'd made her cry.

Dammit!

He hesitantly started to reach for her.

"I'm sorry." she whispered.

He paused and waited.

"I was truly scared for you though, Gaara. Please don't feel insulted. I wasn't afraid that you'd hurt me. I know you won't. I know you would never hurt me. I know that. But…I should have known that you knew what you were doing. You aren't a fool. And I'm sorry I talked to you like you were one."

Gaara stared at her.

"You reacted like that for me?" he asked doubtful.

Wiping at her tears she nodded.

"I know. Its stupid. I was stupid. I'm sorry."

She laughed ruefully to herself, "I always end up crying when I don't need to." she wiped at her tears harder, "Dammit they just won't stop though."

Gaara took her hand and pulled her against him.

He held her closely in a gentle hug and leaned back into his mattress tucking her head under his chin and resting his head on hers.

"Do you forgive me, Gaara?" she whispered as droplets of her tears rolled down her cheeks and onto his chest.

He stared at them, watching as they slid down his body.

"Yes." he replied, stroking her soft hair.

She'd truly been scared for him. He couldn't believe it.

Sakura wrapped her arm around his waist.

"I was so worried. And it was all over nothing. I always overreact like that." she mumbled.

Gaara listened patiently as he continued stroking her hair.

"I…thought that after finally finding my love that I'd lost him and that it was all my fault." she laughed humorlessly, "What a dumb thing to think. Of course you can keep control of Shukaku and you wouldn't sleep if you didn't know for certain that you could."

Gaara sighed, he was never gong to get to sleep if she kept on.

"Sakura. Its fine. Its over. Close your eyes."

She smiled, "That's code for close your mouth isn't it?"

"And yet you haven't." he retorted dryly.

"Sorry."

She snuggled her face into his bare chest and breathed deeply.

Gaara slowly closed his eyes ready to be encompassed in sleep once more.

But then she spoke again.

"I'm glad you can finally sleep." she whispered sweetly.

He'd forgive her for speaking this time. That was what he'd wanted to hear from her from the beginning. He felt her kiss his skin.

A shiver ran down his spine.

"Sakura."

"Yes, Gaara?"

"Keep doing that and I will not be able to go to sleep."

"Sorry."

He smirked, of course he'd gone without sleep for so long…why start needing it now?

He took her hand in his and stared down at her.

"Sakura."

"I was being quiet." she defended.

"I know."

"Then what?"

"I can sleep later." he gave her a tiny sin filled grin.

"Gaara…"she breathed happily.

He pulled her on top of him and relished the feel of her heat over him.

He drew her lips to his and kissed her deeply.

"Gaara." she whispered.

"Yes?"

"Good morning." she whispered against his lips.

"You too." he replied with a ghost of a smile on his lips.

Suddenly he flipped her over.

"I want to do what I did last night." he told her, heat filling his eyes.

She giggled.

"Which time?"

Gaara placed his hardened self against the thin fabric of her underwear.

Her eyes widened and she whispered, "Oh."

He grinned wickedly.

"Oh Gaara, I can never say no to that face." Sakura said with a smile.

She reached down and took him in her hand.

Groaning he thrust against her.

Sakura smiled, "Alright Gaara. First, we do what you want. Then what I want."

"Then we sleep." he concluded with a final nod.

"Yes," she smiled brightly, passion clouding her green eyes, "Then we sleep."

"Good."

Pulling her close he kissed her as he reached one hand down between them to sweetly touch her while he thrust against her.

He prayed Sakura loved him forever. And that one day very soon he could be inside her doing this. That he could wake up beside his wife and mate. Not his girlfriend.

--

Later that day it was close to four in the afternoon when they finally left Gaara's dorm room.

He was walking beside Sakura who against his protests was holding his hand.

Gaara kept glancing at their joined hands and then the people who saw them and sneered at their being together.

The pink girl however remained unfazed.

"So, Gaara, where do you want to go get something to eat?"

"Sakura!"

She turned and saw Naruto running towards them.

He stopped in front of them and glared slightly at Gaara.

"Next time don't lock me out. I thought you were okay with me after Sakura explained everything."

Gaara nodded, "I am."

Naruto muttered, "Yeah, sure, then why did you lock me out?"

"I locked out the Uchiha too."

"Yeah but you don't like him! I'm your friend!"

"True." Gaara conceded.

"Then why the hell did you lock me out? I tried to get in for clothes this morning and I couldn't!"

Sakura held out her hands, "Hold up. This morning? Where were you all night?"

Naruto blushed and looked away mumbling something.

Sakura held a hand to her ear. "Sorry what was that Naruto?" she teased.

He snapped his head around to her, "I said I was with Hinata!"

She squealed and trapped him in a tight hug.

Gaara watched amused as she nearly strangled the blond.

"You and Hinata!" she cheered.

"Yes. We did…stuff, okay? And then I fell asleep and didn't set an alarm like I'd planned to. So I didn't wake up until this morning. But then I had to rush to my classes and then I realized it was Saturday and that I didn't have classes today so I took Hinata to get breakfast and I had to go in the same clothes I wore yesterday because _somebody_ locked me out." Naruto cut a look at Gaara who met his eyes head on showing nothing to the blond in his cold empty stare.

Sakura giggled, "Naruto, don't be too angry at Gaara. He was preoccupied."

Naruto stopped glaring at the red haired boy and turned a blank stare to her, "Preoccupied? With what?"

She blushed, "Me."

The blond took a few minutes to decipher her subtle hint and then his blue eyes grew wide.

"Oh god! You and Gaara! You're-"

"Yes. Quiet." Gaara interrupted him successfully silencing that loud mouth of his.

Sakura hugged Gaara from the side, "Isn't it great?"

"So you're happy with him?" Naruto asked showing his very rare serious side.

Sakura nodded tightening her hold on Gaara.

"I love him." she admitted.

Gaara glared at Naruto daring him to challenge her words.

He didn't, instead he hugged her and swung her up in the air.

"Go figure! My little Saka is finally in love! With the sandman no less!" Naruto laughed loudly.

"I know! Its wonderful!" she cheered back.

Gaara shook his head while he watched them and their ridiculous behavior.

Was she truly this happy she was his girlfriend?

A slight smile touched his lips at the sight of her laughing.

Yes. She truly was this happy with him. Because she loved him. Being with him made her happy.

Naruto set her down and walked up to Gaara clapping his hand on the sand master's shoulder.

"Congratulations man. You got a good girl. But you better take care of her or I will hunt you down and knock the shit out of you. I mean it, for every tear you make her cry I will bleed a gallon from you. You got me?"

Gaara stared into Naruto's eyes.

He shouldn't get angry at the threat, Naruto was just trying to protect the girl who was one of his only precious people who was like a part of his family. So Gaara said quietly to Naruto, "You have my word."

Naruto nodded, "Yeah I knew I could count on you."

Sakura came and stood by Gaara and smiled at the two boys.

"Now that your territorial ritual of trust and exchange has been completed can we go get food now? You had breakfast with Hinata this morning. We didn't. We need lunch….or early dinner or whatever you want to call it. I just want food."

Gaara nodded and then as an afterthought added, "Anything but waffles."

Sakura giggled, "Oh baby do you not like waffles?"

He shook his head.

Sakura laughed and nodded, "Alright. No waffles."

Then she had a thought.

"Hey Gaara what's your favorite thing to eat?"

Heat filled his look when he answered, staring directly into her eyes, "You.'

Her face turned red, "Gaara."

Naruto laughed, "Whoa. Slow down buddy. Take it easy."

Gaara nodded, keeping his eyes on Sakura's.

She blew him a kiss.

"Okay. So I changed my mind. I'm going to go take a shower and change before we go eat. And you guys can do that too I guess if you want. And then meet me at my room in about half an hour and we'll leave."

Naruto and Gaara nodded and then turned to head for their dorm.

Sakura took off for her room smiling happily at what the evening was sure to hold.

And she was hoping to discuss this plan she had on her mind about her and Gaara. She'd come up with it this morning and couldn't wait to hear what he thought about it.

She turned on her cell phone as she entered her room and began checking her messages as she found clothes.

She had one from Naruto. He was being silly.

She had one from Temari. She sounded tired.

She had one from her mom…

Listening to what her mother was saying Sakura's eyes grew in size and suddenly with one message her plans were ruined.


	28. Chapter 28

_**A.N.- I know a lot of you got mad cuz of my little cliffy. Well I must apologize in advance because this one kind of ends in a bit of one too. Sorry. I hope you all enjoy it anyway! I am finally getting to the big dramatic plot part in my story now that the couples are practically set. Well anyway here is chapter 28! Please enjoy!  
**__**FanggirlX**_

_**Disclaimer: Naruto not mine…**_

_**To HalfBloodPhoenix- (giggles) I'm not a sadist. And I just had to cliff it. …and this chapter too. Sorry. Hope you like it still anyway. Thank you for reviewing…?lol jk thanks for real.**_

_**To OoOlady heatherOoO- Thank you! Very much! I hope you continue to like it by enjoying this next chapter! Thanks for reviewing.**_

_**To Sadistic Kunoichi-13- lol sorry, but like I told HBP I had to cliff it. I hope this chapter answers some of the cliff for you. Please enjoy and thanks for reviewing.**_

* * *

Naruto and Gaara were greeted by a grim faced Sakura when they arrived at her dorm.

"Hey guys." she muttered.

Gaara asked her "What is it?"

She sighed, "I can't go with you guys."

Neither boy took the news well.

Gaara quietly frowned.

Naruto whined, "But why not? It was your idea."

She shrugged, "Sorry, it can't be helped."

Naruto crossed his arms and huffed, "But why?"

"I have to go to my mother's."

"How come? She okay?" the blond asked.

"Oh yeah she's dandy. I'm the one who's probably in trouble."

"What'd you do?" Naruto asked.

She shrugged again, "Who knows. Could be anything. I do a lot that upsets her actually. As much as I love my mom I'm just nothing like her. She believes in being lady like at all times and behaving properly and…I just can't do that. I'm not a lady all the time."

Naruto nodded, "Yeah, you're right about that."

Sakura glared at him then sighed, what could she do? He was agreeing with her. Plus it really was true.

"N-Naruto?"

The boy in question grinned and spun around to see Hinata. He greeted her and came up to her kissing her swiftly on the lips.

The girl blushed a deep red and suddenly found her shoes very interesting because she stared at them.

_They are so cute…_ Sakura thought watching them together.

Sakura wanted to be with her friends not go to her mother's to get fussed at. Which she knew was the reason why. Her mother didn't just call and invite her to dinner for no good reason. She'd probably found out about that incident where she was sent to the office. What a joy that lecture would be if she were right.

Then an idea popped n her head.

"Hey you guys?"

Naruto and Hinata looked to her. Gaara had yet to look away from her since arriving, besides even if it ever seemed like he wasn't listening he really was.

"You three want a free dinner?" she asked with a wicked grin.

Naruto smiled catching on to what she was leading to.

"Sure," he said, "Sounds good to me. You, Hinata?"

"W-well…"

"Please come with me, Hinata." Sakura asked, "Don't make me go face her alone. Besides with you guys there I may just get out of the lecture all together and avoid a big argument."

Hinata knew all too well how awful a fight with your parent was. So to hopefully help Sakura get out of one she agreed to go.

Sakura thanked her gratefully and then turned hopeful eyes to Gaara.

"Gaara?"

He stared at her a moment then said, "Go see your mother."

She smiled, "Yeah. Besides I really want her to see my great new boyfriend!"

Hinata gasped quietly

Sakura noticed and hurried to her, taking her in a tight hug, "Its true! Gaara's my boyfriend! Now we're both in love! And with awesome guys! Isn't that great, Hinata?"

Hinata nodded, "Y-yes, I'm s-so happy for you, S-Sakura." she whispered softly hugging her friend back.

Hinata wasn't sure Gaara was great boyfriend material since he was so stoic and cold but Sakura was happy so he must have something hidden that only she can see, so Hinata hoped things worked well for them.

Gaara watched the two girls with hidden interest.

Sakura was ecstatic to be his. To have him.

She hadn't hesitated even once today to tell a person they were now together. She even told people she didn't know, if they asked she told them with a glad smile.

A warmth filled his chest. She was proud to be with him.

And it couldn't be because he was Kazekage. He technically wasn't right now, and wouldn't be for about another four years. Sakura was simply proud to be with him as he was because he was himself. No other reason was needed for her.

That made him incredibly happy. It also amazed him, _she_ amazed him.

And because she was so amazing he was willing to go meet her mother for dinner. Even if secretly if inside the thought worried him. Sakura's mother didn't like him very well. He remembered how she'd looked at him with fear at the pizza place. She didn't hate him, Gaara doubted, from what he'd heard and seen, that the woman could hate anything. She was too kindhearted, and was where Sakura had gotten her kind heart from he supposed.

Nonetheless, she didn't like him and she didn't have to to not hate him. And she sure as hell didn't have to trust him. Which she didn't. At all. So he highly doubted the woman would be happy that Sakura was dating him.

He hoped he was wrong, hoped that she accepted their new relationship. He hoped it all went well with her mother because he was just starting to get used to the idea of being hers. And to having her as his. Regardless of his worries he would do what would please his Sakura.

"Sakura." he said in his usual low voice.

She released her hug on Hinata and turned to him, looking to him with sweet loving eyes. He would never tire of seeing her look at him like that.

"I will go." he informed her.

She smiled gratefully at him. "Thank you, Gaara."

Naruto cheered and wrapped an arm around Hinata's shoulders.

Sakura came over to Gaara and kissed his cheek. "Really," she whispered, "Thank you. And don't be so worried about it all, okay?" she hugged her arms around his neck.

Gaara made no move to hold her too. But she didn't seem to mind, in fact now that they were in public Sakura didn't expect him to, he wasn't comfortable doing things like that where others could see and she didn't push him to. She felt lucky to simply be allowed to hold his hand while they walked places. She knew from now on when they were alone he'd make up for it. He'd more than make up for the cold aloofness he treated her with now because even though he was acting like that she knew with all her heart that he was focusing on her touch and words, remembering them, storing them inside and she knew he enjoyed her love and attention and once they were alone he'd hold her and kiss her with the warmth she made him feel.

"Gaara," she whispered against his skin, "She'll love you as much as I do. I just know it."

No one else would've seen it but because she was pressed against him she felt it. Gaara trembled at her words.

And it was sweet little signs like that that told her he cared. That he loved her. That he wanted her to hug him and that he enjoyed her attention on him. But sometimes a girl couldn't resist asking. Sometimes she wanted him to at least confirm her heart's knowledge if just a little.

Sakura kissed his cheek again and whispered sweetly to him, "I never get tired of saying it, Gaara. I haven't said it too much today have I? I haven't embarrassed you have I, Gaara?"

He met her eyes and nodded.

"Good. No. Yes. But, the reason behind my embarrassment makes it worth enduring." he answered her in an honest whisper.

She smiled and kissed his cheek softly before taking his hand and heading for the car.

"Come one guys. We have to be there soon. She said it would be ready at 5:30."

"But Sakura," Naruto called after her checking his watch to make sure he was right, "It's only 4:45. And its not too far to the teacher houses on campus…so why the rush?"

"All true. But my mom believes in being early. So if we arrive at 5:00 we're on time."

"Oh." was all the boy could reply as he tried to understand while he and the others followed Sakura out the door.

--

While in the car Sakura called her mom.

"Hello?" her mother answered her phone.

"Hey mom."

"Oh, Sakura. Hello. You are coming to dinner this evening right? It's almost ready."

"Yes, ma'm. I'm coming but…here's the thing. I already had plans for dinner with my boyfriend and some friends before I checked my messages."

"Oh honey that's fine. They can come with you." her mother replied sounding a bit distracted and sakura could hear her moving about the kitchen over the phone, checking contents in pots and opening the stove to check on what was in there.

"Cool, because they kind of already are. I told them you would be okay with it. Hinata's one of them."

"Is she? I'll look forward to seeing her and your friends. But dear, there aren't too many are there? If it's a crowd as big as the one you ate pizza with I'm going to need to cook some more. A lot more."

Sakura laughed, "Nah, Counting me there's only four of us. It was kind of going to be a double date thing."

"Oh wonderful! Hinata has a boyfriend?"

"Yep she sure does." Sakura said grinning from ear to ear about the fact herself.

"I can't wait to hug her my congratulations! Also I can't wait to meet this young boy."

"Yeah I can't wait for you to meet him either."

"A close friend of yours?"

"None closer."

"Good. All the better. Well see you in a few dear."

"Bye mom."

They hung up and Sakura laughed. Her mom hadn't made the connection that she had a boyfriend too, since it was a double date plan. And being distracted the first time she must not have noticed it then either.

The pink haired girl reached beside her and took Gaara's hand.

It was tense and a little clammy.

Aw, he was nervous. That was cute to her for some reason.

"Its going to be fine you know."

Unfortunately Gaara couldn't bring himself to share her optimism.

But he gripped her hand back gently anyway.

Sakura figured her mom had caught on to her having a boyfriend as well by now. In fact, she could have sworn she'd just heard her mom squeal all the way across campus.

It was most likely just her imagination though…

--

They pulled into the short driveway of one of the few professor cottages. Saiyomi was not only the newest English professor she was also the on campus doctor. Which was why they kept her on campus so that she'd be on hand incase of emergencies.

It was a small house the school had given her, but based on the ones near by it must have been standard issue size.

The little house was white with forest green shutters a little cobble stone walkway leading up to the same stone steps that led to a cute porch with a swing at the end.

They all got out of the car and headed for the big wooden front door with a fancy square window at the top.

Sakura knocked once and it instantly swung open.

"You have a boyfriend." her mother exclaimed happily as way of greeting.

Sakura nodded, "Yep, the greatest."

"Oh my baby!" her mom enveloped her in a warm motherly embrace.

"Mom." Sakura sighed as she patted her mom's back.

Saiyomi apologized and stepped back to greet the rest of the group.

Her eyes first landed on Naruto.

The mother's ivy green eyes grew wide and her mouth dropped open..

Naruto noticed her shocked stare- who wouldn't?- and suddenly feeling nervous at meeting Sakura's mother he waved and grinned at her, "Hi there Ms….Haruno?"

"Oh my." was all the woman could say before she fainted.

--

Saiyomi came to about ten minutes later.

Sakura's worried face was the first thing she saw clearly.

"Mom?"

"Oh baby, I'm sorry about that," she slowly sat up a hand on her head, "I just thought I saw a…ghost?"

Her eyes had fallen on Naruto who was just coming through the doorway into the living room from the kitchen.

"Oh good. She's up. How's she doin'?" he asked.

Sakura shrugged, "Mama?"

Saiyomi's eyes were wide and her skin pale as she whispered, "N-Nato?"

She rose to her feet and slowly approached Naruto.

Naruto watched her with concern, "No ma'm. I'm Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki." he grinned at Sakura and then added, "Believe it."

He smiled wider when he heard Sakura giggle.

But his smile slowly left when her mother's eyes grew even more, "U-Uzu…maki?"

He nodded hesitantly, all the while feeling a lead weight forming in his chest.

She knew of the fox incident.

She was going to dislike him because of it just like everyone else.

She was going to forbid him from being around Sakura.

He just knew it.

Cautiously Saiyomi reached out her hand and touched his face.

Tears formed in her soft green eyes.

"You are, aren't you?" she asked softly rubbing her thumb across his cheek.

Naruto slowly nodded his head. This…was a new reaction.

She placed her other hand on him cupping his face gently.

"You look…just like him don't you baby?" she whispered gently staring at him with an odd look on her face.

Feeling more than a little disturbed, Naruto he inched back a little, "What are you going on about lady?"

Saiyomi shook her head, "It doesn't matter right now." she glanced over he shoulder, "Sakura."

"Yes ma'm?"

"This is your old friend? Naruto? The one you begged to bring with us right?"

Sakura nodded, "That's right. I found him again or rather he actually found me."

Saiyomi smiled at him, "Did he?"

Naruto nodded answering her question though he wasn't entirely sure he was supposed to, "Yes ma'm found her."

"How?" she asked studying him with warm eyes.

The boy shrugged, "I dunno. I just did. Went where it felt right. Sniffed her out I guess."

Saiyomi blinked, "You…sniffed her out?"

He chuckled nervously. Naruto didn't want to tell her about the fox he didn't really like talking about it much.

Sakura came up beside him and placed her hand on his shoulder to help offer support.

She smiled, "Mama, Naruto is the nine tailed demon fox container. He's very strong and very kind and has saved my life as well as the entire village of Konoha several times. He's my best friend."

Tears slid down Saiyomi's face.

Naruto's eyes stared warmly at the girl beside him though, Sakura…

"That's wonderful." Saiyomi whispered. Naruto turned his attention to the softly crying mother of the greatest friend he'd ever had.

"Ma'm?" he asked not sure he'd heard her right.

"You're quite a special boy aren't you?"

Naruto blushed, "Yeah. Thank you."

"Come here, baby. I just have to hug you." Saiyomi said opening her arms to him.

Slowly, cautiously he stepped into her embrace.

Saiyomi held him closely crying silent tears.

"Hello Naruto…Uzumaki, it…its wonderful to meet you." she said as she ran her hands over his hair and back.

Feeling safer than he thought possible in the arms of basically a stranger, Naruto hugged her back, "You too Ms. Haruno."

Sakura watched on with a beaming smile and misty eyes.

--

Saiyomi excused herself from the two and headed for the bathroom saying she wanted to freshen up.

Once she was safely behind the closed and locked door of the bathroom she turned on the water to cover the sounds and let her sobs free, burying her face in her hands as she cried.

What was she going to do?

They cared about each other so much. It was so obvious. She was very important to her. And Sakura had always spoken about her Naruto.

But…now they were dating? Dating? How could this be any worse?

Oh, how could she tell them? Then again, how could she not?

_Sakura…and…. Naruto…Naruto **Uzumaki**._

_Really, what **were **the chances?_ She thought laughing humorlessly.


	29. Chapter 29

**A.N.- Hi peoples! Wow a bunch of you are great guessers! that's all I'll say to that but I was stunned. I mean I wanted people to expect something but you guys got it on the money! Go you guessers! You rock!  
****I hope everyone enjoys my next chapter!  
****FanggirlX**

**Disclaimer: Naruto not mine**

**To HalfBloodPhoenix- lol you got it! I can't believe it! Did I make it too obvious? Or are all my readers just great deductive readers? Anyway thank for reviewing! And please enjoy!**

**To BluePanda22311- lol yeah I think it would be funny if my mom did too…mostly cuz my mom isn't really the type to squeal so it would be extra funny for me. She does but it'll get fixed. And yeah she got so caught up she forgot to. She's gonna fix that too. Lol you guessed it too! Wow. Lol but I am glad you think it makes sense based on what I've written at least that means I'm leading up to it right. Her reaction is kind of funny. Then later its not. But that gets fixed too. Problems come but they don't stay long in my stories. Lol I like happy endings. Thanks for reviewing and I hope you enjoy!**

**To superme383- Thank you! I'm glad you thought it was cute! Gaara was trying really really hard to be sweet glad it worked for him hee hee, and no I never get tired of it. You could never annoy me saying its amazing and lololol I love that! I get to be a part of the wedding right? it'll be interesting.You're right that wasn't…really supposed to be funny but I am glad you laughed anyway. Hee hee as long as I bring smiles to people's faces I'm happy. And no they didn't. he didn't go inside her. He couldn't or he'd claim her as his mate. (it's a demon thing lol) and nah she is just introducing Naru as her bestest best friend but her mom thinks she's introducing her boyfriend. I guess you were in the same boat Saiyomi was lo. And thanks again! Also thank you for reviewing and I hope you like this next chapter!**

**To OoOlady heatherOoO- Yep! You guessed it! Nope not cousins…you got it the first guess. Lol and you're kind of right…I think it does surprise her a bit more (but she's also relieved that Sakura and Naruto aren't dating hee hee) thanks for reviewing and I hope you like how 29 turns out!**

* * *

Saiyomi splashed some cold water in her face, turned the running water off and dried her face.

With a heavy sigh she then opened the door and headed down the hallway.

Hopefully after all this excitement they could all still enjoy a nice dinner.

_Dinner!_ She gasped, her hands coming up to cover her open horrified mouth.

She'd left it all on cooking! It was surely ruined by now! She rushed down the hall though the living room and into the kitchen.

She stopped short in the doorway shocked.

There was nothing. No mess, no burnt food. Not even a smoky smell of burnt or over charred food. There weren't even any dishes out!

Sakura entered the kitchen across the room, coming in from the dinning room.

"Hey." she greeted her mother, "You okay now?"

She locked eyes with her daughter, "Sakura, what happened? Where is everything?"

Sakura smiled, "Hinata saved the food and finished fixing everything while we took care of you. She didn't know how else to help you but she figured saving your hard work would do. Its all set out on the table now. I was actually just coming to get you."

"Hinata…saved it. Oh thank goodness! Bless her soul she's a sweetheart. I have to go see her. Oh and I haven't given her my congratulations for landing herself a man yet!"

Saiyomi headed for the dinning room but on her way out, Gaara came into the doorway.

"Oh." Saiyomi whispered to herself, shocked to not only find the quiet past murderer in her house but right in front of her.

_He is here so…he must be…ah. Alright._

She instantly slipped into hostess mode, after all past murderer or not he was still a person and he deserved some proper respect and manners as a guest of her house.

Besides, he was Sakura's friend so he couldn't be all that bad.

"Hello, Gaara. Do you need something?"

He shook his head.

His eyes discreetly flicked to Sakura.

Smiling encouragingly at him from behind her mother Sakura aided him by saying, "He's just coming to get the glasses for the table. He's been helping Hinata set the table this whole time while Naruto helped me care for you. Apparently he's a master at proper table etiquette, who knew right?"

Meeting Sakura's eyes once more before moving them to stare into Saiyomi's Gaara slowly answered, "Yes…..ma'm." He'd added the ma'm part as an afterthought.

To his surprise she smiled at him, "Helping her?"

He nodded.

Her motherly smile grew, "So you love her then? That's why you're her boyfriend?"

Shocked she already knew, but simply chalking it up to mother's intuition since he heard those told them everything, Gaara nodded again, "Yes. I do." and again he quickly tacked on a "…ma'm."

Saiyomi grinned over her shoulder at Sakura.

"Oh, he's so polite."

Sakura nodded, smiling with a mixture of joy and surprise. She knew already…but she was fine with it.

"And he's helpful too." Saiyomi added she then nodded, "Yes, he is quiet, so I think he's a good match."

Sakura was ecstatic that this was going so well!

Saiyomi winked at Gaara, "Treat Hinata well you hear me? Now if you'll excuse me I have to go congratulate and thank our dear girl."

With that said she scooted around him and headed into the dinning room to find the shy girl.

His slightly wider than usual eyes met Sakura's smiling green gaze.

"I'm…Hinata's now?" he asked a slow smirk coming to his lips.

Sakura shrugged while she hugged herself trying desperately to hold her laughter in. "Apparently. Don't worry we'll set her straight in a second. Just…just let me stop laughing. She must be having a really off day."

Gaara started towards her.

Intoxicated by her laughter he moved almost on autopilot as he approached her and pressed her hips against the counter pinning her there with his own.

He brushed her face with a gentle hand down it.

"Gaara…" Sakura breathed as her joyful eyes met his, mirroring his same feeling. Love. Desire. Need.

He leaned down and softly took her lips with his cupping the back of her head with one hand as he pressed her mouth closer to his.

Sakura kissed back tangling her arms around his neck as her tongue intertwined with his eagerly.

Gaara fought a moan that nearly escaped him when Sakura pressed her hips further against his.

She pulled back and held his face gently, "I love you." she whispered happily.

"Your laugh. I like it. Do it more often."

She grinned at him, "Give me a reason too."

Smirking he kissed her roughly, completely enthralled with the emotions swirling in her eyes and the fact that they were identical to the ones churning within him.

She nipped his tongue a little hard, her signal he'd quickly learned that she wanted him to stop.

He obeyed and pulled away waiting silently for her always ready explanation.

"We need to get in there before mama comes looking. I assure you, as worried as you were before about her accepting us together, it will be ten times harder than it was already going to be if she catches us like this and in her precious kitchen no less."

Gaara frowned, "You said not to worry."

"And I meant it. There isn't a reason to worry."

"You said she'd love me as much as you do." he whispered looking away.

She took his chin in her hands and pulled it back, "And I meant it. She will, right after I show her how much I love you."

He smirked, "Then should we not let her catch us?"

She swatted his shoulder, "No. Not like that. I just have to tell her all the amazing things about you that made me fall for you and then I truly believe she'll be fine with us being in love."

Sakura kissed the tip of his nose with a cute grin on her face, "Besides, even if she doesn't approve. You think that'll stop me? We'll just be the next Romeo and Juliet story." she then added after a second, "But without the dying part. If we die it will definitely take away the point of running away to be together."

He nodded, "Yes, because we wouldn't be together. I would go to hell. You heaven."

Sakura smacked his cheek hard, fire in her eyes, "Look Gaara, its not like dying is in our near future-"

"You never know when its coming." he interrupted glaring hard at her for hitting him.

"But." she continued on ignoring his statement altogether, "Just to set the record straight. You are not a monster you are not a ruthless killer anymore." she told him firmly.

He liked that she didn't say he wasn't a killer at all. He still was, it pleased him to know she accepted that part of him.

"You may have killed hundreds or even thousands, I don't know. But I don know that you have saved just as many. And if you say you go to hell simply because of all your bad deeds then what about the many good ones. They should at least cancel out your bad ones right?"

Gaara looked down, still doubtful.

"Gaara, you deserve peace after death just as much if not more than some."

He snorted his disbelief.

"It's true. Because for all the people who do good most of them have never tasted what it feels to be evil. You have. And yet even knowing how great it felt to do exactly as you pleased how you pleased on that evil side you did a full turnaround and changed. Now you choose to do what's right. Not choosing what you've never had is easy. People naturally don't like change much anyway. But you, Gaara, you know and still choose the right way because of who you are and how great you are. If you don't deserve to go to heaven for that sort of merit than no one does and hell is going to be really full someday, if it isn't already."

Gaara stared into her eyes, they showed him exactly what he already knew.

She believed what she was saying with all her being. And she believed in him with just as much passion.

She rubbed his cheek where she'd slapped him, "Sorry." she whispered.

"You're the only one who could get away with that."

She leaned up and kissed him taking his hand and placing his palm on her breast.

Gaara kissed her deeply.

When she pulled away she smiled at him, "And you are the only one who can get away with doing that."

Gaara smirked at her. Her way of thinking was strange, he looked down to where he as still holding her, but he liked it, it was a nice strange.

She pulled out of his arms and took his hand, "Come on we should probably go tell mom the correct story and save poor confused Hinata who is probably being smothered in hugs and praise for dating you."

Gaara glared at her and she laughed.

"I love you too, Gaara." she teased quietly squeezing his hand lovingly.

He returned the gesture and they entered the dinning room to find a flustered Hinata and a very confused Naruto.

The blond cautiously reached his hand out to the happily babbling Saiyomi who currently had Hinata trapped in a very tight hug.

"Um…Ms. Haruno…?" he asked hesitantly.

She paid him no mind if she heard him and it was still undecided whether or not she could hear him over her own squealing.

"Oh, Hinata, I just really am so happy for you! A boyfriend! And you have such proper wife skills. I am so proud of you! You have to invite me to the wedding and of course Sakura will be in it! Never fear, Hinata, I know he'll be a good boy for you. I know he's a little creepy but I think he has some good inside him. Oh but dear do look out for his temper. I hear he has quite a bit of one…I'd hate for him to hurt you…" and she just kept going…on and on…

Sakura felt Gaara's grip on her hand tighten at Saiyomi's words. She gently squeezed back reassuring him she meant no harm.

"Mom!" Sakura shouted hoping to get her attention.

It worked, Saiyomi stopped and turned to face Sakura and Gaara.

"Yes, dear…um…Sakura…baby, why are you holding Gaara's hand?"

"Because he's my boyfriend. Not Hinata's, silly."

"Oh…he's yours…so…" her eyes landed on Naruto who waved at her and said a hesitant "Hi." with a slight smile.

"Not Naruto?" Saiyomi asked Sakura.

Grinning the pink haired girl shook her head, "Nope. Not Naruto. Gaara. Gaara is mine. Naruto is Hinata's."

Saiyomi stood still for about ten seconds just staring at Sakura and she suddenly started laughing.

"Mom?" Sakura asked slightly worried, not to mention confused.

"You're…with Gaara! Not Naruto!" Saiyomi struggled to explain her reason for her laughter through her uncontrollable giggles.

"Yes…" Sakura replied slowly.

Saiyomi stopped laughing and locked her eyes on Sakura's and Gaara's joined hands.

"Oh dear…you're with Gaara…" Saiyomi said as she, for a second time that day, fainted. Fortunately, Gaara had been expecting it this time so he easily caught her with his sand.

Sakura grinned at him, "Huh, that went well."

He rolled his eyes. Well was not the word he'd have used….


	30. Chapter 30

_**A.N.- Hello. Sorry I didn't post yesterday…an emergency came up and I couldn't….so here is the next chapter and if I can I will also put out 31 sometime today since that was which chapter should have come out today. I know it's a little late but please enjoy it none the less! Thanks.  
**__**FanggirlX**_

_**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine**_

_**To HalfBloodPhoenix- lol sorry. The cliffies shouldn't be too many more…for now. And hee hee yes you were, this chapter. She tells her in this chapter! (unorthodox way probably…but eh it still gets out) I hope you enjoy it! Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**To BluePanda22311- lol she is a bit of a spazz. didn't think of that. Hee hee. But you are so right. Aw I'm so happy you thought that was cute! I thought it was too. I had him making the cutest face Gaara could make to me when he said it. Thank you! And yep. It has to be a sin but I am pretty sure because of his super smexiness he will be forgiven. Lol. I giggled when typing that last ending part. Just picturing Gaara rolling his eyes at her optimism…I dunno it just made me smile. Anyway thank you! And thanks for reviewing! I hope you like chapter 30!**_

_**To OoOlady heatherOoO- lol oh yes. Saiyomi is very dramatic. But in my mom experiences most tend to be at least a little bit. Hee hee. This chapter! I'm so excited! I hope you like how it goes! Lol I would too. I bet their faces would be priceless. The ones I pictured them having were anyway. Thank you for reviewing! Please enjoy!**_

* * *

Sakura sat beside Gaara gently holding his hand while she waited for her mother who was still out on the couch.

Naruto and Hinata were in the kitchen cleaning everything up.

Sakura shook her head, "Some dinner, sorry."

Gaara shook his head, "Its fine."

She leaned her head on his shoulder. "Thank you."

He nodded.

"Remind me when we leave there's something I want to talk to you about." she whispered to him.

"Sure."

It was another ten minutes of the two of them sitting silently enjoying the other's company before Saiyomi started to wake up.

Sakura stood and made her way over to her mother.

"Rise and shine sleepy head." she said teasing Saiyomi.

"I am so sorry I keep doing this today. Mercy, I haven't fainted like this since I was your age." Saiyomi muttered as she pressed her hand to her head, clearing away her headache easily with her jutsu.

Sakura smiled, "Its fine. You have had two big shocks I guess. Meeting my best friend and my boyfriend all in one day can be a lot for a mom to handle sometimes."

"Yes especially when that boyfriend is a mass murdering demon. Really Sakura what were you thinking getting involved with that? What if you change your mind and decide to see someone else?" Saiyomi shook her head, "He won't take being dumped well. Its best not get involved with someone like him."

Sakura clenched her fists tightly.

"First off, he's sitting in the room! Stop talking bad about him. Second I was thinking I love him! Because I do. And I don't think about dumping someone when I go into a relationship, I don't really plan on dumping him because I love him! I want to stay with him as long as he'll let me. And what's with the sudden change in attitude? You supported him with Hinata but not me? I trust him more than anyone and you should too."

Gaara gasped quietly behind her and she turned and smiled into his wide eyes.

"Its true." she said softly.

Gaara seemed to stare off into space as he brought a hand up to clutch his chest.

Sakura smiled at him again before turning back to her mother with blazing fury.

"And Gaara is a great person! He deserves to be loved just as much as anyone else!"

"Sure, I agree. But why you? Sakura I know you want to help the boy but he doesn't need it like this."

"I'm not trying to help him with this! And why not me? I love him! Isn't that good enough reason for it to be me?"

Saiyomi muttered, "I heard people talking today how a crazy girl had started dating that boy. That she had to be crazy to willingly put her life in the bloody hands of a mass murdering demon."

Gaara stared at Sakura's back as she defended him.

"He's not a mass murdering demon anymore!"

Saiyomi argue, "But he was! He can easily slip back into it again!"

"I know that!" Sakura shouted angrily as tears formed in her eyes.

Gaara felt a stab in him. She knew he could mess up at any moment…

She expected it just like everyone else.

After Sakura wiped her tears away she glared daggers at her mother. She loved this woman but she wouldn't let her words hurt Gaara. He'd been through enough!

"I know he _could_ revert back! But I also know he won't! Gaara's stronger than that! He has had so many chances to go back and he hasn't! He is so strong now that if he did go back to killing mindlessly there would be no stopping him! The only thing keeping him from doing that is his sheer will! He has fought off that demon for so long just trying to be accepted! Well I accept him! I love him! Everything! I accept his faults, I love him for his faults! The way he can't show much emotion most would say is a fault!"

Sakura shook her head and Gaara watched her in disbelief as she screamed, "But I love him for it! He protects his heart! He protects his soul because so many have hurt it! He doesn't show emotion much but he does show it and the few things he shows are more precious than half of everything anyone else shows! I love him because his smiles are a rare treat and I have never heard him laugh but I have seen it in his eyes, and I have never heard him say he loves me! Not once! Because he can't. I still know he loves me! Its in his eyes too! And in his smile. And in his touch. And in his actions. And in his trust he has in me."

Saiyomi stared at her daughter.

"You say you love him now. But what happens the first time he does loose control. If even for a tiny while and he still manages to hurt you. Will your trust in him still be just as strong? Will your love for him still be as it is now?" Saiyomi asked quietly.

Sakura nodded, "I think so."

"But you don't know."

Sakura frowned.

Gaara couldn't take this. He had to leave. He didn't want to desert her but he couldn't bear to hear this. He stood and headed for the front door.

Sakura whirled around to face him, with her tear filled eyes, "Gaara?"

"Air." he mumbled as he went out to sit on the small porch.

Naruto who had been spying from the kitchen hurried after him.

"Hey." he said as he came and sat beside Gaara on the porch steps.

Gaara nodded acknowledgement.

"Don't fret it. Sakura, doesn't like to loose. And Saiyomi's just being a protective parent."

"But she speaks the truth."

"No way."

"I could hurt her. I could kill her." Gaara said softly. "One wrong word to Shukaku just once and she's his way of retaliation against me."

Naruto shook his head, "You can beat him."

"Not always. And one chance of hurting her…its too much. I won't do that to her."

"Oh, so you'd rather hurt her more by breaking her heart wide open? Right after she fixed it up just to give to you?" Naruto snapped.

"It wouldn't hurt worse."

"Well you tell me. Which hurt worse Gaara getting a tattoo engraved into your head or discovering that one of the men who wanted you dead was your uncle?"

Gaara glared at him.

"That's different."

Naruto shook his head, "But its not. She's in there right now fighting her mother for you. Her mother, Gaara. She's trusted you to be her boyfriend. Her love. If you give in every time it looks dangerous you'll hurt her more than Shukaku's claws ever could. She believes in you. So believe in your own stupid self and believe in her."

"People will mock her."

"And you think she'll let them get away with it?" Naruto asked with a grin, "Remember Gaara this is the girl who chases people down and punishes them. She'll beat a person just as quickly as she'll hug them. Trust me on that. I know first hand, buddy."

"You think I should stay with her?"

"Yes."

"Even if I could end up hurting her…or killing her."

"You won't."

"But I could."

"Yeah and you could also pick up that tree over there and snap it like a little twig. That doesn't mean you will."

Sand wrapped around the tree in discussion, ripped it from the ground, and split it down the middle. The broken tree fell to the ground in two pieces.

Naruto glared at him, "Fine, smart ass. Be that way. But just think about this. If the shoes were on the other feet. What would you want? What if Sakura was the one with Shukaku, and you loved her. You would still want her to stay with you because you love her. Her demon and the risks it brought wouldn't matter to you would they?"

Gaara didn't answer.

Naruto sighed, "They wouldn't. You know deep down it wouldn't matter."

The blond huffed and stood back up, starting back for the door when Gaara asked, "She really loves me doesn't she?"

Naruto chuckled, "Yeah, and I have to be honest man. As your friend I just have to say I don't see how or why. You're rude, silent, angry, emotionless, violent, clueless, arrogant, demanding, and bossy. You're a jerk, a smart ass, and an all around creepy mother fucker. So what she fell in love with or how…well its probably what I saw that let me make you my best friend."

Gaara clenching his fists asked through grit teeth, "And that is?"

"Underneath all that shit. You're a good guy who actually has a heart and feels pain just like everybody else in the world. You're just a guy looking to find answers and who he really is, just like everyone else. But unlike everyone else, you'll defend those important to you more than your own life. You are smart and can actually be kind if just given the chance. And because you haven't had the good things in life for the most of it you can appreciate them better now more than almost anybody."

Naruto shrugged, "That's doesn't sound like too bad of a guy. Does it?"

Gaara stood and walked to the door to stand in front of him.

"You will tell no one of this." he warned over his shoulder.

Naruto grinned, "Hey no sweat man. Besides, its not like anyone would believe me if I told them I sat out on a tiny porch and had a heart to heart with Sabaku no Gaara."

Gaara smirked and gave him a nod.

"Now lets go see how Sakura's holding up against her mom. From what I hear she's who Sakura got her crazy anger from."

He opened the door and they were instantly met with very loud very angry screaming.

"Why won't you just try to see how great he is!?" Sakura yelled.

"Because he's dangerous!"

"No he isn't!"

"He is! And dammit Sakura he could kill you! I just got you back not too long ago! I won't loose you again!"

"I wasn't dead."

"You were to me! I thought you were!"

Sakura sobbed, "But he won't hurt me! He'd kill himself before he hurt me I just know it!"

"He's a demon, baby, he can't always control it."

"What about Naruto?"

The blond looked to Gaara.

"Great she's pulling me into this." he teased hoping to make Gaara relax.

"He's different." Saiyomi answered.

"No he's not!"

"He is Sakura, trust me on this. He is just different, I know he won't hurt you!"

"How!? He has the fox! If Gaara's dangerous that makes Naruto dangerous too right!? Right!?"

"No!"

"How can you stand there and say one demon is dangerous but the other isn't?!"

"One's a killer!"

"NOT! ANY! MORE!" Sakura shouted.

"It doesn't matter!"

"It does! Dammit, mama, tell me what your real problem is!"

"That boy!"

"Gaara won't hurt me!"

"You don't know that!"

"Why?!"

"Because of that demon!"

"AAARRRGGGHH!! Then why is Naruto trust worthy? What makes him so damn special to you!? Huh? I love them both and accept them both! Why can't you!"

"Gaara is dangerous!"

"He is not!"

Naruto glanced at Gaara. "You think we should risk breaking them up?"

Gaara nodded slowly.

They started towards the living room where the ladies were arguing.

"You hardly know him Sakura!"

"I know him more than you!"

"I know his type!"

"I know _him_! He's not a type mother! He's a _person_!"

"He's a demon!"

"And so what? You wanna say I cant see him because of that!?"

"Yes!"

Gaara stopped breathing.

She…couldn't…be near him? But he…

"You really think that'll work!? You couldn't keep me from Gaara or Naruto!"

"I'm not trying to keep you from Naruto."

"Oh yeah that's right because his demon is an okay demon. Right?"

"No. That's not what I said. I said I know he wont hurt you."

"And I know Gaara won't just as much as I know Naruto won't!"

"They're different!"

"How?!"

"They just are!"

"No! Unacceptable! How are they different!? Please, mother, enlighten me!?"

Saiyomi clenched her fists as tears streamed down her face.

"I can't!"

"Because you have no reason!"

"I have a reason!"

Sakura threw her hands up in the air, "Then what is it!?"

Saiyomi shook her head. "No."

"You cant tell me because there's nothing to tell!"

"There is!" Saiyomi sobbed, "Sakura, there is!"

"Then tell me what it is! Why is Naruto safer and Gaara not? They're both demons! They're both ninja! They both have tempers! And both of them would never ever hurt me! Where's the big difference!?"

"I can't tell you, Sakura!"

"Why!"

"I just can't!"

"Then there isn't one!"

"Dammit, Sakura, he can't hurt you!"

"I know! Neither can Gaara!"

Saiyomi gasped horrified, "You're already his mate?"

Sakura blinked, "What? No. That's not what I said at all."

"But that's the only way you…oh."

Sakura pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Mama, I'm going to tell you this once. So listen to me. If you can't tell me a valid reason as to why I shouldn't be with Gaara when we're in love I am walking out that door and as painful as it will be. I will never come back. Will never speak to you again. I can't have a mother who treats people like this based on their pasts and mistakes. Now you say you're doing this to protect me. To keep me safe so you don't loose me. But I love him and if you can't at least try to understand that then you're gong to loose me anyway."

Saiyomi sobbed harder.

Sakura waited and then with a sigh turned to leave.

"Sakura wait!"

"No."

"I have a reason I just can't tell you why their different! Just believe me! Please!"

"No, mom, sorry I can't."

Sakura started leaving again. She saw Naruto and Gaara in the doorway.

Poor Gaara. He didn't need this. Why couldn't he just be accepted?

"Fine!" Saiyomi screamed.

Sakura just shook her head.

"Naruto's different because-"

"Its too late now!" Sakura whirled around screaming.

"No! Naruto's won't hurt you because-"

"I said it is too late!"

"NO! He's different because-"

"Mother!"

"Because-"

"Mom!"

"He's your brother!!"

Sakura froze.

_What did she say…?_

This time it was Sakura's turn to faint. Naruto's too. They dropped simultaneously into Gaara's ready sand.


	31. Chapter 31

**A.N.- Okay. So I decided to just go ahead and post 31 together with 30. I knew you guys were tired of cliffies. ;) So hopefully this won't end as one to you. I would like to apologize if there are any really awful typos in these two latest chapters. i am unfortunately not feeling too well thanks to my little emergency that came up and i didnt quite feel like editing them very well. i skimmed...but i could have missed things and if i did i'm sorry. i hope you enjoy this chapter anyway! thanks guys!  
FanggirlX ;)**

* * *

Sakura's hazy mind worked to make sense of everything as she sat up and looked around.

Sitting beside her was not the face she was hoping to find.

"Hey." her mom said.

"Mama?"

"I'm sorry I shouted at you like that. I just worry about you."

Sakura sighed and Saiyomi quickly added "I know, I don't have to worry about you with him."

Saiyomi smiled at Sakura "He's been really worried about you."

"He has…?"

She nodded, "At least I think that's what his pensive silence means this time. But I just want to tell you that you're right this time. He isn't a bad person."

Sakura studied her mother carefully, "What happened to change your mind?"

Saiyomi smiled sweetly, "When you fainted he caught both you and Naruto who also fainted. He brought you into his arms with his sand and stroked your cheek. But Sakura what really got me was that when you went unconscious like that the poor boy looked so lost without you. And then while we were setting you up in a bed he never left your side and he held your hand for hours."

"Hours!?"

"Yes dear. You and Naruto were both out for about three hours its late night now."

"Where is everybody?"

"Hinata is sitting by Naruto's bedside and I just asked Gaara to give me a moment alone with you. I don't think he knows you're up yet. I sent him to get me coffee started brewing."

Sakura stared at her mother bumfuggled beyond all comprehension, "So you're okay with him now?"

Saiyomi sighed, "You love him. And he must care for you to treat you the way he does and so I apologize for overreacting. I was unreasonable and blinded by fear and I am sorry. Its just everyone told me not to get involved with my lover. They said it was unwise since we were from different villages. But I didn't listen. I rebelled, and it cost him his life in the end." Saiyomi shook her head and wiped her tears, "It's two totally different stories though. Two different circumstances. But I just didn't want that to happen to you. But if you believe in him, I will trust your judgment. Besides you're very right. He's not a bad person. He's cute when he's trying to explain something he finds difficult." Saiyomi said remembering how two hours ago he'd sat here holding Sakura's hand telling her that he couldn't leave Sakura. That he'd planned to so as to spare her the trouble being with him would cause, but between Naruto talking sense enough in him and him not being able to take a step away from where she was he decided he was never letting her go. He'd sworn to Saiyomi to protect her and provide for her with everything he had in him. And he vowed on his life that if he ever hurt her Saiyomi could do whatever she desired to him. He would deserve it so Gaara saw it as fair.

Sakura smiled, "So you give us your blessings?"

"And I wish you luck."

Sakura shook her head, "I don't need luck I have Gaara. And we have each other's love. That's all we need."

Sakura heard a soft gasp. She glanced behind her mother and saw a happy Gaara. His face hardly showed he was feeling joy but his eyes spoke volumes on their own.

"Gaara!" Sakura exclaimed cheerfully.

He hurried to her bedside glancing only momentarily at her mother as he passed her.

The boy sat on the edge of the bed and took Sakura's hands in his.

"I…I'm glad." he whispered his eyes soft as he studied her.

She smiled, "Are you glad I am ok or glad the fighting is over?"

He smirked, "Both."

Sakura tugged on his hand and he carefully lowered himself over top of her.

"Gaara." she whispered sweetly.

"Your mother is watching." he said sounding uneasy.

"Let her. I want her to see how much I love you." she answered with a wicked grin.

Gaara's eyes lit up and he pressed his lips to hers in a sweet kiss without another thought.

Saiyomi smiled at them and stood to exit.

Sakura brought out that boy's heart.

She wasn't going to tell Sakura that he'd gotten furious at himself for ever even letting her faint and that because of that he'd near about destroyed the back yard-not to mention her beautiful roses, what a loss. He was calm again now and that's all that mattered.

The light pink haired mother left the two love birds alone and headed for her kitchen, stopping momentarily when she saw Hinata tucked in sleeping soundly in the bed that had been Naruto's.

He was no where to be found.

Thinking on where he would be she made her decision and headed outside.

--

Naruto sat on the ground starring up at the leaves of the tree he was leaning against.

The blond sighed.

His brain was overwhelmed. He had no thoughts because he had too many thoughts trying to go on at once.

This morning he'd woken up beside Hinata knowing he would forever be an orphan but now he wouldn't have to be alone.

Tonight he will go to sleep not an orphan, not alone.

He should have been ecstatic. Bouncing all over the place with how happy he was. Because Naruto was happy. He knew he was. But…something was eating at him and he couldn't place it.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

He looked up to see Ms. Har-his mom standing in front of him.

His mom.

He had a mom.

Naruto sighed heavily.

Saiyomi sat down beside him.

"I wanted to tell you gently. I'm sorry you found out this way." she whispered.

Naruto nodded, "I understand. Sakura can be…forceful."

She chuckled, "That she can."

Naruto let out a big breath of air, "Wow, Sakura…she's my sister now." he mumbled.

"She always was. Now you just know for certain."

"Yeah, I guess that's true…I just…dunno what to say."

"Just say what you feel."

He shook his head, "I don't want to do that."

"Because you're angry and you don't understand why." she said gently.

Sighing Naruto jammed his hands in his hair. "Yeah."

Saiyomi nodded.

"I mean. I shouldn't be." Naruto struggled to speak his feelings, "I finally have a real family. I've always wanted that. So now that I have it why am I so pissed off? I finally have the family I always wanted! It doesn't make sense."

Saiyomi gently placed her hand on his stiff shoulder. "You're angry because you've always wanted it."

He turned his head to stare into her shimmering light green eyes.

"What?"

"You've had to be alone for so long, and you didn't really have to be." Saiyomi softly explained while tears slid silently down her face.

Naruto's eyes widened. That kind of made sense. It was kind of what he was thinking.

"Yeah. I mean where were you? Huh? Why weren't you with me? Us? We needed you. I needed you!" he said growling as tears pooled in his eyes, his emotions finally breaking free.

Saiyomi turned to him and opened her arms, "Come here baby. I'm sorry. I hate that you were so alone. It pains me more than you'll ever know. But you don't have to be alone now. And I don't have to go with out holding my baby boy anymore."

Naruto collapsed into her arms and held her tightly.

He sobbed onto her thin shoulder as he clung to her.

She cried with him and rubbed his back soothingly, "Its alright baby. Its alright. I'm with you now. I'm several years late, and that is unforgivable. But I'm here and I will work my hardest to make up for it. I will show you what its like to be loved as my son, Naruto, I promise you that."

He whispered, "But why weren't you there before?"

She trembled in his arms, "I…I…was lost."

She could feel his confusion and saw it clearly on his face when he pulled away.

"It's a long story. And quite painful for me. Would you allow me to only have to tell it once? To both you and Sakura in the morning? I will give you all the answers you need and deserve then."

He wanted them now but staring into the soft green eyes of this woman…he couldn't not give her what she asked.

He nodded.

Her smile was soft and gentle. "Thank you."

"Sure." he sighed.

She wrapped an arm around him and snuggled closely.

Naruto stared at her strangely. "What are you doing?"

"Cuddling."

"Yes, I can see that….but…why?"

"I missed you." the woman said.

"But…I…" he sighed, "I don't understand."

Saiyomi nodded, "I imagine you wouldn't. It will make since when I tell you my story. But…I will tell you, Naruto, that like I did with Sakura for a time I thought you were dead. So…when I came and managed to find Sakura I had no idea you were my baby boy. I never saw you. If I had…oh I would have known instantly. You look exactly like your father. But with more mischief in your eyes, I believe. You were a troublemaker growing up weren't you?"

Naruto chuckled. "You have no idea." then he grew serious, "You thought I was dead? But why?"

"To make a long explanation short and simple…I heard that Menato was killed in the fox attack and he'd had you at the time so I simply assumed you'd died as well. I had no idea that you, my baby, were the boy who had the fox sealed inside him. I'm sorry I didn't look harder. I…thought you were both dead. But then I saw Sakura and was so thrilled one of my children had lived. And Sakura never said Uzumaki…just Naruto or Naru. If she had said Uzumaki I would have known for sure."

Naruto cocked his head to one side, "How come?"

She smiled at him through her tears, "Because that was my name. Not your father's. For some reason he felt it necessary to name you after me. He must have given you your last name after…we were separated. He was always romantic like that. So giving you my name was his way of showing you were mine. What a dear man."

Saiyomi started crying harder. Naruto hesitantly encircled her with his arms and drew her in for a hug.

Saiyomi hugged him, arms around his neck.

Naruto was shocked to hear his name was hers. It felt nice to know though….it was kind of like she'd always been with him. Or at least he'd always been her son.

After a few minutes her sobbing slowed to soft silent tears once more and she sat up in his hug and took his face in her soft hands.

"I want you to know. I am proud of you. I have heard so many stories about you and the things you've done. And I am so happy I get to tell you that I am proud of you, my son. You are a strong kind young man and it is my honor to be your mother. If…you will allow me to take on that role after leaving you alone for so long. Willingly or not it is not right that you had to face being strange and misunderstood alone." her tears came faster, "You were so brave. So…great to manage that on your own. It turned you into the amazing young man you are but… I will forever regret not being there. To hold you when you cried because of a cruel word or a scraped knee. To welcome you home after a hard day's play or training when you got older. To fix you proper meals and listen to how your day went. To tell you bed time stories and wish you good night while I tucked you in. To kiss away your nightmares and check under you bed and in your closet for monsters. To encourage your dreams. To scold you for rolling around in mud and laugh when you have it all over your face. To tease you about your first crush until you were beet red. To make you kiss my cheek when you left to go somewhere even though it embarrassed you. To bake cookies with you. And throw surprise birthday parties and make you the biggest cake I possibly could. To celebrate holidays with you. To help you do homework. To praise you when you did good on a test. To make you take baths. To see you make friends. To watch you grow up. I…missed everything. I thought about you. I would always see a little boy and wonder is that how my baby would have been? But I missed everything. So…I'll never know if you were a sweet shy little boy or a rambunctious rowdy boy. And I am so, so sorry I missed your childhood."

Naruto sat staring at her in wonder. She…wanted to have done all those things with him? Wow. She would have been a great mom. And she missed it all as much as he did.

Of course she couldn't do it all now…but maybe they could play catch up?

He coughed nervously, "You know…mom," Saiyomi gasped and jerked her wide happily surprised eyes up to meet his, "You don't really have to make me take baths anymore because I kind of already do that…regularly. And I don't really need bed time stories or to be tucked in…and I don't really cry when I scrape my knee anymore…and I kicked the ass of the monster under my bed years ago…but maybe you still could…you know…do all that other stuff? We both missed it and it could be fun."

Saiyomi laughed happily, "You didn't say anything about baking cookies with me. Does that mean…?"

He nodded laughing as well, "You are never too old to bake cookies…with your mom."

Saiyomi tackled him in a tight hug. "Oh thank you! You are a real sweetheart!"

Naruto patted her back and then decided aw screw it. She was his mom. Eventually she would see he wasn't calm and gentle like that all the time.

He trapped her in a bear hug. And then stood swinging her up in the air happily. She swatted his arm, "Put me down."

The blond chuckled and did as he was told, "Yes ma'm."

Naruto grinned at her, "I think I might like having you as a mom."

She kissed his forehead, "I know I will like having you as my son. I love you, baby. Its many years overdue. But its just as heartfelt as the first time I said it when I held your tiny screaming body as a newborn baby and kissed your wrinkled face. I always have and always will love you, Naruto."

Naruto laughed, "You know what this means don't you?"

Saiyomi shook her head, "No what, dear?"

"You get to spin again for that! It was so beautiful you earned it!"

She gasped, "What? No!" she squealed when he picked her up and swung her around again.

"Naruto Uzumaki you put me down right this instant."

He stopped and put her down, "You know you sound a lot like my mother." the boy said with a wide smile and mischievous eyes.

Saiyomi laughed and crossed her arms, "Good. I hope so."

Naruto wrapped an arm around her shoulders and they started back for the house.

He teased her saying, "Come on its past your bedtime. You're an old lady now and you need your rest if you want to play a rousing game of bingo in the morning."

"Oh you." she said smiling at him, "You are a mess."

"Yeah you just wait old lady, till I find a mud puddle then I'll really show you messy."

"I wondered why you left that one out as well."

"Because I will never get too old for mud either! Its way too fun!"

Saiyomi laughed and entered her small house excited to see her and Naruto's relationship begin growing like that. It was very late…but in this case even she, the Queen of On-time-ness as Sakura had dubbed her, could agree that it was better late than never.


	32. Chapter 32

_**A.N. - Thank you so much to all my readers for being patient with me and staying with my story. I know my updating is getting a little off…I apologize. a lot of drama is happening around me right now…I will try my hardest to continue to update regularly though so don't worry! I just wanted to thank you all for sticking with me through it! ( I wanted to update everyday so the story would flow better but things keep coming up and preventing that…so I am sorry for that) This chapter is kind of a sweet little romantic reflection thing mostly focused on Gaara. It was super sweet to write and I hope everyone of you enjoys it! Thanks again everyone!  
**__**Fanggirlx **_

_**Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine **_

_**To OoOlady heatherOoO- Thank you so much! I'm very happy it was great to you! lol he did take it pretty well…I guess he's just too happy to let it bother him too much. Thank you for reviewing and please enjoy this next chapter!**_

_**To JPLteen- hee hee really? You thought that!? Thanks! that's really cool! M. Night Shamylon rocks! To be compared to someone so awesome…wow. All I can say is thank you thank you thank you! I am super glad you thought they were both excellent! I hope you like this one just as much! Thank you for reviewing! **_

_**To Gothic Saku-chan- Big yay! I know I am so happy for Naruto. The poor guy goes through so much he deserves something good like finding a family! Thank you for reviewing and please enjoy chapter 32!**_

_**To BluePanda22311- (giggles) Intense? Yeah it was wasn't it? Hee hee. Sakura was a awesome wasn't she? Not backing down for anything. I loved writing her like that! So it was a huge yayness moment for me too. and yeah…moms what ya gonna do right? Lol the heart to heart was great but really hard to write…I was scared I'd mess their characters up somehow. But I am so glad you liked it! Thank you! Sakura's freshman year in high school Saiyomi found her in Konoha. And they moved away to live together. It hasn't been that long…only about four years. Which is short when you think that Saiyomi missed like what 16-17 years? that's what she meant…I mentioned that in an earlier chapter somewhere but it hasn't been mentioned much…sry if it confused you comin kind of out of the blue like that. And fainting is so the new trend! Lol. You thought 31 was adorable?! Thank you! Mass murderer of plants…hee hee that's hilarious. I laughed at that thank you so much for it! I got misty eyed while writing the part between Naruto and Saiyomi. I thought it was the sweetest thing ever! Especially when he said he was never too old to bake cookies or play in mud. Hee hee, cuz Naruto never would be I think. Thank you for reviewing and I hope you like this next chapter!**_

_**To musa uchiha- Hi there! I'm so so glad you are enjoying my story! It is an honor that you say I have the character personalities down so well. I have to be honest I am trying super hard to make sure I do. To hear my hard work is paying off is awesome so thank you thank you! Yu really think that?! It seems like I could actually own it!? That is so amazing! Thank you so much! I am thrilled that you love it and I hope you continue to enjoy it! Thank you very much for reviewing! **_

* * *

Gaara lay holding Sakura against him while thoughts ran through his mind.

Sakura being the focal point of most of them.

To be honest his main thought altogether kept being, 'I cant believe how much my life has changed in these few short days just because of this girl…'

That was it in a nut shell.

His mind kept replaying these last few days.

His first time seeing her in her dorm hallway where she hugged him after not seeing him for years. And she poked him…he still wasn't sure what that meant….

Then the time at the pizza place where she fed him the goo stick and wiped his leg.

And that night when she wasn't afraid of him. When she held him for hours. And comforted him. And brought him out of that black abyss Shukaku had tried to put him in. That was the night she made him her best friend.

And then the next afternoon she'd hugged him again, publicly in front of a cafeteria full of people and she hadn't cared that they'd seen. That was when she first told him she wanted to give him joy and make him happy. He hadn't thought much of her words then thinking she could never make him truly happy…heh. It was plain to see who had been right.

That same afternoon was when she'd told him she trusted him. And she showed that she remembered him, even when with her closest friends and teammates around her. She'd come back to stand by his side. She'd held his hand. Smiled at him. Not Naruto or Sasuke…but him.

Then that same day in his dorm she'd laughed because of something he'd said. She'd joked with him about her friends. And had then thrown her arms around him depending on him to rescue her from their wrath.

He'd taken her to that hedge maze and had seen her roll on the ground with laughter. Laughter made with him, partly by him. And she'd asked him to help her up with that cute little face she'd made. And when she'd come up too close to him she hadn't backed away. He'd caressed her face. And she'd let him. He'd almost kissed her. And she would have let him. Damn that Yura…he'd been so worried that he'd never get to kiss her. Well, he was wrong yet again.

Smirking Gaara leaned down and kissed her sweet lips.

"Mmmm…Gaara, what was that for?" she asked drowsily.

His smirk grew as he answered, "Because I can."

She laughed quietly and snuggled into him with a content sigh. He held her tightly and rubbed her arm where he held it.

His mind returned to his reflections.

He'd left her in that maze and then again when he'd seen her in the lap of that damn Uchiha. Gaara felt his blood boil at the mere thought. He'd hurt so badly then. Thinking she'd been out to destroy his ego.

But then she'd found him and hugged him. Begging to be allowed to stay his friend. Saying she hadn't been trying to hurt him like she knew he thought was her intention. That was also the time she'd admitted to him out loud that she'd been planning on kissing him. And later she'd fallen into a deep sleep leaning right on him. Unknowingly confirming her words of not fearing him and of trusting him. That was the first time he'd kissed her precious lips. The first time he'd felt her lips pressed to his.

Gaara leaned down and tipped her chin up kissing her softly again.

Sakura giggled, "Because you can?"

He kissed her deeper.

When he pulled back he locked eyes with her and whispered, "Our first kiss… you slept through it."

"I did not." she shot back softly.

He nodded, "On the hill, the sun was setting. You'd fallen asleep."

Her eyes widened.

Gaara nodded, "I kissed you then. Sorry."

She smiled, "Oh, Gaara, don't be sorry I was dreaming about kissing you anyway."

"You remember that dream?"

She nodded, "It wasn't that long ago you know."

Yes he did know, thus was the subject of his thoughts. How so much had happened in so little time.

She reached up and stroked a gentle caress down his cheek, "Then I owe you my thanks. You made that a really good dream."

Thankful that she wasn't mad he nodded and lay down beside her again.

That first time he'd kissed her he'd asked her nnot to hate him for it. She'd said never while sleeping. Awake she still didn't hate him for it.

He sighed as his thoughts yet again took him into a recent memory.

The time when he'd kidnapped her away from all those other dam men who were touching her. He'd taken her to the maze again. And there…she told him even if he didn't understand love he could feel it. Which was a wise thing to say. He still hardly understood the concept of love but he was fairly certain that this feeling inside him was indeed love. He felt it when around Sakura or when he thought about her. Of course what he felt for Sakura was also lust. She was beautiful and he really enjoyed touching her in ways she only let him.

Thinking of lust made him think of her eyes filled with desire. The first time he'd seen that look in her eye had been that day in the hedge maze. After they'd talked on love she'd wanted waffles. But she'd just talked so damn much…so much. He'd wanted her quiet. He'd pinned her against the greenery wall. She'd touched him so gently then. Rubbing his neck and soothing him in such a way he had never felt. He'd have to ask her to do it again sometime soon. That day in the hedge she'd told him she was proud of him. That she was amazed by how much he'd endured and she'd called him Suna's proper Kazekage. Her faith in him did things to Gaara. It made him want to…be perfect for her. The comfort in that was that he knew, he truly believed that when he failed because he could never be perfect and was still less than perfect Sakura would still hold him, smile at him and love him. Hell, he'd growled at her that day and she'd worked through it with him and still loved him now. She'd even talked to Shukaku that day, fussing at the demon for messing with Gaara. It had been something to behold that was for certain, but even more, the event that followed was even more of a sight to see. Shukaku and Inner Sakura kissing wildly. It had been them, but it had been his and Sakura's bodies. That was when he'd first seen that desire filled look in her emerald eyes.

The second time he'd seen it had been that day at the fair. That had been a good day. He'd been willing to force himself to enjoy it because he'd known she wanted him too. Gaara had not counted on actually enjoying the place. It had had too many people for his liking, naturally he wouldn't like it he'd thought. Wrong. He'd honestly enjoyed going on rides with Sakura. Not only were the rides fun but they each brought something good to him. He saw her smile and laugh up close, he felt her pressed against him in a way that then he'd thought would only happen on rides. Which was why he went on every one he could find. Sure the rides were good…but feeling her giggling tightly against him was better. That Scrambler ride may have been his favorite for that exact reason. That day at the fair had also been the day he discovered his new favorite food. Funnel cake. It was okay. Having her feed it to him. Better. The taste itself didn't make it his favorite food. The excuse to nibble on her fingers, that was the reason. Then they'd been caught in the rain and she'd twirled in it like a little girl. He'd enjoyed seeing her like that, happy and carefree. But following that was the best moment. Their first-conscious-kiss. He'd asked if she would kiss him. And she had willingly pulled his lips to hers in the sweetest moment of his life. Her soft lips dancing against his so gently will forever be ingrained into his mind. And having her say she liked being around him the most simply added to the pleasure of the moment.

The next day though…that kiss had been amazing too. Maybe more so….after vanishing out of the hallway where he'd pinned Naruto to the wall he'd taken her to the highest point on the entire school campus. The roof of the clock tower. She'd told him she was honored that he defended her. Then she'd kissed him. In that amazing take his breath away style he liked. She'd also told him she was his girlfriend then on that rooftop. And she'd told him that she would always kiss him anytime he asked and that she would always stand by him in anything he did or said and she would always trust him over everyone else no matter what. Sakura had told him there on that roof top that she loved him. And she'd touched him.

Gaara shuddered at that first memory of her hands all over him. And then they'd wrapped around him…and then her mouth.

But the wondrous thing…the best gift she'd ever given him besides her heart. She gave him her body. She allowed him to hold her, caress her, kiss her. And she'd begged for it, for him and……he needed to stop thinking about this before…nope too late.

Dammit.

He should stop thinking and go to sleep.

Sleep. Yet another gift the girl in his arms had brought him. Only Sakura had an inner to please his demon with. And because of her loving him, her inner loved his demon he supposed. Which meant he could finally sleep. In her embrace he had. Just last night he'd slept in her arms for the first time. He should be doing that very same thing right now.

But he couldn't.

Because even with everything she'd done for him so far in so little a time. Today she'd been willing to make the ultimate sacrifice for him. She was prepared to leave her mother, her- er, thought to be- only family. She was going to leave her. Just so she could stay with him. That had cemented everything for him. Had he had doubts of her feelings, that moment had killed them all. Sakura truly loved him and wanted to make him happy. She believed in him, believed he deserved wonderful and good things like love and even heaven when he died. She even believed he would never hurt her. Even knowing the risks and many possibilities she stayed by him and believed he would take his own life before he harmed her. She was right. He would. Gaara knew he would without hesitation. It just stunned him for Sakura to know he would. Her faith in him, her trust in him. It was…exhilarating.

Gaara stared down at her soft face, she was smiling softly even in her sleep.

Now that he had her. Even after this short time Gaara never wanted to have the life without her again. He wanted to keep her. Would she stay with him forever? Was that the kind of love this was? He hoped so. With everything he possessed within him, Gaara hoped so.

He bent down and kissed her tenderly.

The boy ran a finger along the hair framing her beautiful face and whispered to her, "Will you stay? With me?… Forever?"

Her eyes opened and the shock inside them was evident. But her slowly growing smile eliminated any sudden rising panic Gaara had felt.

She kissed him.

Gaara sighed content against her lips.

Sakura pulled back long enough to lock eyes with his, "Is forever really long enough?"

Gaara's eyes doubled.

Sakura giggled, "Kiss me, Gaara."

He happily obeyed pulling her addicting mouth into his for as deep a kiss as possible.

Sakura rubbed her hips against him.

He groaned and reached to touch her when he froze.

His questioning eyes met hers, "Your mother?"

"What about her?"

He blushed lightly, "When…I touch you, you can get…loud."

Sakura mirrored his blush but then her laughing eyes went heated once more as she whispered, "Then don't stop kissing me. Keep my mouth too busy to scream."

She reached down and stroked him lovingly. Gaara felt his eyes close unwillingly as she wrapped her slim fingers around him. She began to move her hand the way she knew he enjoyed most and he couldn't stop himself from slowly moving with her motion.

Her sweet voce brought him from his delirious pleasure.

"Please, Gaara? I'll try my best to be quiet…if you help me…" she said coyly.

He smirked at her. How could he say no to that?

The answer? He couldn't.

He crushed her lips to his heatedly.

She moaned into his mouth and he shuddered. Maybe keeping her quiet would be more fun then he thought.


	33. Chapter 33

**A.N. - Hey guys! I am so super sorry this has taken so long to get out. I only have a laptop though and that was what my work was saved on. At school one day a girl walked by and snapped my power cord out of the back it by tripping over it (not sure why she chose to walk behind the table instead of in front of it like most people but ah well) anyways I finally got my power cord in this morning actually (it had to be ordered over the internet and it took forever!!) then I typed up my latest chapter that'd been written in a notebook since I couldn't type it ( I did it old school for a while hee hee) but I hope you all enjoy it and I thank everyone who has stayed with this story greatly!! I love you all for it!**

**Fanggirlx :)**

**Disclaimer: Naruto not mine**

* * *

Naruto sighed happily as he snuggled closer to the warm body he knew was Hinata.

He knew she was awake. She wasn't breathing deeply like a sleeping person did.

He licked her cheek, he didn't know why but he liked licking…maybe it was part of the fox in him?

She shivered.

"Good morning." he said yawning loudly as he sat up.

She too sat up and smiled shyly at him. "G-good morning."

He smiled at her.

"You look really cute when you first get up."

Hinata blushed. "Th-thank you."

He leaned in kissed her lips quickly and stood up. "Don't mention it. I just call'em like see'em and with you I likes what I sees'ems."

She giggled quietly.

"Yeah make sense of that." he said chuckling as he headed for the bathroom.

On his way down the hall he decided to peek in on Gaara and Sakura.

He opened the door and suddenly wished he'd decided not too peek.

Gaara glared at him, "Go."

"You got it. I…had no idea you two were so…" Naruto snickered, "Intimate."

Gaara frowned and slammed the door shut with sand.

Naruto shook his head and continued on his way to shower.

Sakura mumbled sleepily, "Gaara? What was that?"

"Naruto."

"Oh." she sighed content and started to fall back asleep on his chest.

The red head stared at the girl laying in nothing but her panties on top of him.

She…was going back to sleep?

"Sakura, let me up."

"No."

He frowned. Did she just tell him no?

"Let me up." he repeated.

"No." she hugged him tighter.

"Sakura."

"But I don't wanna…"

He huffed, "So?"

She giggled snuggling her face against his skin, "So…I say no."

He growled angrily.

Sakura popped his shoulder, "No. No. No. Bad Gaara. No growling."

His eyes widened.

"Who are you and where is Sakura?"

She giggled again, "I am Sakura, silly. I'm just really, really happy this morning."

He caught the look in her eyes. Pure desire. Apparently his Sakura was insatiable.

Oh.

Oh no.

He needed to get up before…

"And so is someone else I see." she teased rubbing herself against him.

Groaning Gaara fought to get her off.

"Now." he ordered when just trying to get her off didn't work. Dammit but she was indeed strong. He didn't want to hurt her but this was getting to be ridiculous.

"No." she said wrapping all four limbs around him.

"This is ridiculous." he snapped voicing his previous thoughts.

He used his sand and pried her off of him holding her slightly above him.

Laying on the bed he smirked up at her.

Ha, he won.

Sakura's eyes twinkled mischievously as she dropped her hand down and took his hardness in her hand.

Playing with him she watched satisfied as his eyes closed and his lips parted slightly.

The sand slowly started to lower her back down bringing her to rest against him.

Ha, _she _won.

He suddenly flipped her on her back.

"Do you never grow tired of this?" he asked truly amazed.

She grinned, "Of what? Touching you? Or of having you touch me? Because the answer to both is no, I don't."

Gaara shook his head in disbelief.

"You are insane."

She nodded, "Insanely in love with you. Please, Gaara, just once before we go get ready? Today is going to be _long _and _hard _and I need your love to prepare me for it." Sakura said emphasizing long and hard, squeezing him teasingly as she did.

"Sakura…"

"Yes. That's right, say my name. You are _my bitch,_ Gaara." she joked never taking her hand from him, never stopping it.

Gaara glared menacingly at her, "I am no one's… bitch. And that was…not exactly where I was going when I said your name." he said fighting to remain sounding angry. But really how could he with her touching him so?

She pouted cutely, "But that's where I wanted you to go."

She pressed her other hand down on his back to make him come all the way down to her.

Sakura quickly kissed him, hard.

_"Please,_ Gaara?"

"There is something wrong with you." he muttered.

"Scared, I'm too much for you?"

He shook his head as he relished her hand on his length.

"Its nothing like that. I just don't know how much longer I can do this and not take you completely."

She giggled and moved her hand faster, harder.

"Who says I don't want you to?"

His eyes flew open and she captured his mouth in another searing kiss.

Gaara jerked away, shaking his head, "What did you just say?"

"I said who says I don't want you to?"

Gaara shuddered in her hands.

Sakura smiled and leaned up kissing his neck and working down his chest. She scooted down and teasingly took the tip of his member in her mouth.

Gaara fisted his hands in the sheets while his knees trembled almost making him buckle and fall on her.

Sakura slid her lips up covering more of him with her hot wet mouth.

She started to follow the same rhythm with her mouth that she'd set with her hand.

Gaara groaned softly and almost didn't stop himself in time to keep from thrusting against her.

He quivered and shook, struggling to stay up off of her.

Suddenly she stopped, he was so close and she stopped.

"Just imagine how great it would feel inside me, instead of my mouth." she whispered seductively in his ear as she licked the rim.

Gaara grabbed her and threw her down ready to do just that when there was a knock on their door.

He cursed and tried to move off of her. Sakura stopped him and turned him over on the bed so she was on top, she kissed him sweetly before calling out, "Yes?"

"Dear, are you up and ready?" her mother's voice asked from the other side.

Sakura grinned and slid her tongue down his length, nipping the bottom before she sat up and said, "I'm not yet, but Gaara is. He was letting me sleep. We'll be down soon."

"Okay, honey, breakfast is ready."

"Thanks!"

She heard her mom walk away then smirked down on him, "Now where was I?"

Gaara grabbed her head and pulled her to his lips then pushed her back and shoved her mouth on him.

"You…were there…." he rumbled out.

She complied with his wishes and finished taking him the rest of the way, quickly kissing him to cover his loud almost feral moan as he finally reached his release.

Once he began to quiet himself, Sakura kissed his face all over lingering on his lips.

"Mmm, Gaara?"

He grunted his reply as he held her to him with his arms wrapped around her waist.

"I think I really, really like it when you growl like that. It's kind of…sexy."

Gaara shook his head, "You're... Not right."

"I am too right." she argued nipping his lower lip. "But do you want to know what is even sexier than your growling at me when you're pleased?"

"What?" he asked as his breathing began to slow back down to normal pace.

She hugged him tightly, "The idea of waking up to you each and every morning and maybe saying good morning like we did today."

"We did not say good morning." he stated.

Giggling she pecked his lips, "Good morning, Gaara."

"Good morning." the red head replied feeling very satisfied with how things were turning out for him.

She smiled sweetly, "I love you."

His eyes warmed as he stared at her.

She kissed him one last time before crawling off and heading to grab her clothes and head for the shower.

As if a thought occurred to her suddenly, Sakura stopped mid step and turned back and winked at him, "Think we should conserve water?"

He did not understand. Gaara silently asked for her to explain.

Sakura giggled, "Silly. Do you want to come with me and shower too?"

His eyes showed the exact moment that he caught on, "With you…?"

She nodded, "I may need help washing those hard to get places."

"What has gotten into you?" he asked as he stood and crossed over to her, grabbing his pants on the way.

She giggled and looked down, "Nothing…yet."

Fighting to hide his blush Gaara shook his head, "No, what?"

She shrugged and stepped up to him hugging her arms around his waist.

"Mom, gave us her blessings. I can be with you until you don't want me anymore. I want you to want me…like I want you."

"I do." he answered.

Sakura smiled, "Good, then there is not a thing wrong with my expressing feelings in way of touch is there?"

He shook his head. The boy knew he sure as hell wouldn't complain if she truly wanted this.

"Good. Now…lets go take a shower and then go eat waffles!" Sakura exclaimed cheerfully.

He groaned, suddenly not hungry. Waffles…yuck.

She saw that and laughed.

"So cute."

"Not cute." he argued frowning.

"Yes."

He glared, "No."

She mimicked his glare, "Yes, times infinity! I win!" she cheered pumping her fist in the air.

Gaara sighed, today was going to be a long day…apparently more sleep than average made Sakura act strangely…not that he was complaining. He just hoped she was still this happy after talking with her mother today. It would most likely be a hard story to hear and he still wanted to further discuss her remark about her wanting him to take her. Wanting him as a mate…could it truly be…?

He didn't want to get his hopes up…but he was somewhat failing in not doing so.


	34. Chapter 34

**A.N. - Ok guys! Here is another chapter as well! I figured my other was just too short for how long I'd been away but I hope that one plus this will be enough! I hope you enjoy and I also hope this chapter starts to answer some questions I've so far left unanswered. If you have any more I will gladly answer them if I can. Ok? So anyways! Please enjoy!**

**Fanggirlx**

Saiyomi sighed sadly, she didn't really want to talk about this. She didn't want to reopen this wound. But.

Her ivy green eyes fell on her son and daughter.

They were sitting side by side discussing how they'd always felt they were brother and sister. That it would be no different really because they jut found it official that what they felt was true.

Saiyomi wasn't so sure things wouldn't change. Naruto would most likely become more protective. And Sakura would become more nurturing. If either of those were possible, it seemed in some ways they really had always been family. Sakura already nurtured Naruto and he already protected her. Perhaps since they'd grown up together in a since it had already triggered sibling love…

She sighed again. She was stalling. Saiyomi knew she needed to walk in there and tell them their story. Gaara knew she was there. He kept glancing at her. No one else seemed to notice her.

Last night Saiyomi had made the decision that she would try her hardest to befriend Gaara since he obviously held her daughter's heart. This morning she'd made her first move. He'd been the first in the kitchen and she'd had a nice little conversation with him. He didn't reply much but in her book if she wasn't Sakura and his answers were at least three syllables she was doing good.

Taking a big breath she stepped into the room.

"My, my you two look just like siblings the way you're acting."

They blushed.

"Thanks mom but like we were just talking about. I always called Naru my brother anyway." Sakura said poking Naruto's stomach.

He swatted her hand and grinned at Saiyomi, "Yeah…old lady, she was always my annoying sister. Oh, that reminds me, I'm the oldest right? I was born first wasn't I? Sakura is my annoying little sister isn't she?"

Saiyomi laughed and nodded. The boy cheered happily.

Naruto tapped his sister's nose, "Now you have to listen to me more because I'm older."

Sakura flicked his nose in retaliation, "Ha, like that'll ever happen. Have a good idea or some sense and I will listen. Other than that. Don't count on it."

Naruto wrapped an arm around her and then tossed his other around Hinata who was on his other side.

"I am so lucky I have three awesome girls in my life!" the voice he said it in meant he was playing.

Saiyomi saw the honesty in his eyes though. The three women he mentioned were the world to him. And it pleased her to no end to know that she was the third woman. He accepted her easily. Much easier than she'd thought he would.

She chuckled and made her way over to the chair to sit near the sofa when Gaara stood and motioned for her to sit on the sofa beside Sakura in his seat.

"Oh no, Gaara, I couldn't. She may need your support with this."

Gaara walked over behind the sofa and leaned on the back placing both hands on Sakura's shoulders.

"I see. Well if you insist I will take it then. Thank you very much."

He nodded.

Gaara figured if the woman was going to try acting civil to him he should at least try to return the favor. Feeling Sakura take a deep breath under his grip he squeezed her shoulder reassuringly.

Sakura was trying to wear the brave face so that Naruto would feel better. He knew she was because despite her anxiety at hearing this story she was smiling and carrying on normally.

Saiyomi smiled at them but the sadness in her tone gave it away, "Well I guess now that we've all eaten and are in one place I should tell you the story. And Gaara, Hinata you are both welcome to stay since I'm sure having you here will help Naruto and Sakura face this better."

Saiyomi nodded and after taking one final big shuddering breath, started her story…

_A young Saiyomi placed a hand over her eyes so as to block the bright sun from shining directly into her eyes._

_She had a great deal of work ahead of her today. Her long pink hair flew out behind her as a breeze played with her soft pink strands._

_Laughing happily she quickly braided it and was then out on her way._

_She stopped by one rather run down house, "Sin are you ready?"_

_A small girl with long light brown hair and wide innocent brown eyes popped out of the door._

_Her soft sweet voice answered, "Yes sensei I will be right out."_

_Moments later they were both out and on their way._

_Saiyomi enjoyed the sight of the village coming alive in the early morning air.._

"_Sensei? If I may ask, where are we going first?" Sin asked quietly from her spot beside Saiyomi._

"_Of course you may ask, Sin. And we are headed for the front gate first. I heard a guard got shot with an arrow last night and I want to tend to him since he is still on duty for a few more hours."_

_Sin nodded._

_When they reached the front gate they saw an jounin from another village trying to get in._

"_No I don't care if I have no papers granting access! I have a little by here who will die if he isn't tended to. Now your medicnins are rumored to be the best there ever were! I'm just asking for a little time so they can tend to him. Please?"_

_The man was tall and had wild spikey blonde hair. His deep blue eyes were filled with fury at the fact that the guard was still saying no._

"_He's going to die!" the blond man shouted, "I don't have time to make it home! Help him please."_

_Saiyomi rushed forward, instructing Sin as she hurried, "Sin, I want you to locate the injured guard and tend to his arrow wound I know you can do it, have faith. I'm going to see if I can help this man."_

"_Yes, sensei."_

_They went their separate ways and as she hurried forward his blue eyes locked with her ivy green._

_Saiyomi's breath nearly stopped._

_He was gorgeous! No man should be that beautiful. Really, it should be a crime._

"_Kei, is there a problem here?"_

_The guard shook his head, "Oh no Miss Saiyomi ma'm. not a problem, just a lost jounin asking for directions."_

_The blond frowned furiously._

"_Kei, I could hear from all the way across there what this man was seeing. Please do not lie to me. Asking if there was a problem was my way of inviting you to tell me the situation so I can fix it for you. I realize this is your post but we in the Mist do not have to be completely rude when someone is in dire need of help. Now open the gate and let him in."_

"_I am really sorry Miss Saiyomi ma'm, but I cant do that. What with the attack last night this could be a trap."_

_Saiyomi nodded, "I understand."_

_The blond thinking his one hope was turning against him he shouted, "Now see here we did no such attack. I was training my genin team. We were on a mission to carry a message. That was it. Konoha would never send genin out to do an attack. That's too dangerous!"_

_Saiyomi smiled at him and he shout his lips fast._

"_Thank you. I never thought you had. Kei, is merely being precautious." she told him._

_Kei, if you will be a dear and open the door I will go out to his genin boy in danger of dieing. They will not have to come into our village if you feel so petty as to deny a small child a chance to live long enough to hit puberty."_

_Kei blushed his embarrassment. "I'm sorry Miss Saiyomi ma'm."_

"_Its fine just please hurry and open the gate." she said._

_He did as told and she rushed out, nodding her greeting to the blond man, she asked, "Now where is the boy?"_

"_Right here, and thank you so much for this."_

_Saiyomi smiled at him, "Its not a problem at all."_

_He lead her to a group of three children. There was a girl with short brown hair who was holding the sick boy's head in her lap while another boy with tall spikey white hair stood close by looking on with a worried expression in what part of his face covered mask she could see._

"_His name is Obito and he's very sick. I…don't know with what. He just started acting this way today." the jounin explained._

_Saiyomi touched his tense shoulder, "Don't worry dear, I'll help him. He'll be as good as new in no time."_

"_Thank you." his relief evident in his expression._

_Saiyomi knelt down beside the girl._

_She sounded as if she'd been crying when she told her worriedly, "He…he stopped talking back. Menato sensei told me to keep him talking but he stopped. He just stopped."_

_Saiyomi sushed her gently, "Its fine. He's just tired. Here let me see him. You did a good job sweetie. What's your name?"_

"_Ren." she sniffled. And then she pointed to the other boy, "He's Kakashi."_

_Saiyomi smiled at him._

_Then her full focus was on Obito._

_She poured a calming chakra into his small shaking body, found the sickness and saw that it was a rare form of fever that acted slowly, so slow the carrier didn't even know they had it until it was practically too late._

_She carefully surrounded the viral fever and pulled it out of a tiny cut she made on the boy. Once finished taking the fever out she healed his cut and carefully regulated his body back to normal. _

"_There. That should do it."_

_She took the fever she'd taken out and bagged it._

"_He should feel much better when he wakes up. I'd say he would be back to his old self instantly but I don't know that. People react differently to fever extraction some are fine immediately after and others suffer fatigue for about a day. Either way once you reach the gates of your village your little Obito will be exactly as he should be._

_Menato smiled gratefully at her, "Thank you."_

_Ren nodded fiercely, "Yes thank you for saving him!"_

_The spikey haired boy nodded his thanks as well._

"_You are all very welcome. I'd invite you in so you could feed him once he woke because that is usually very helpful, but Kei seems to be proving difficult today."_

_Menato thanked her again then grinned slightly, "Do you usually manage him easier?"_

_Saiyomi chuckled, "Actually yes he and a few others are usually quite helpful to me, but after last night' attack where his friend got shot with an arrow he is a little out of it today. I'm sure as soon as Ryo is feeling better Kei will be nicer._

"_By a few others you mean entire male population don't you? I can see why they would all listen to you." the blond man asked with a devilish smile._

_Was he…flirting?_

"_Well no not entire male population some are too old to care or are already married, though that hasn't stopped all of them."_

_He laughed._

"_Cute." was his only reply._

"_Yes well I enjoyed meeting you Mr..?" she waited for him to give his name, Ren had said it but she wanted it from him._

"_Menato, and no Mr. on that please. I feel old enough with these three calling me sensei."_

_Saiyomi giggled, "Well I assure you from a young woman's perspective you are most certainly not old."_

_His smile grew, "Good to know."_

"_I know what you mean though sensei certainly makes one feel older."_

"_You teach?"_

_Saiyomi nodded, "Just one right now but she's good. Best I've ever had. May be better than me someday."_

"_Sensei?" a soft sweet voice called out._

_Saiyomi smiled, "Speak of the devil."_

_She turned and waved to Sin, "I'm coming Sin, I'll be right there."_

_Turning back to bid him good bye Saiyomi was not expecting the kiss on her cheek._

_Menato smiled at her, "Thank you again, Saiyomi."_

"_Y-you're welcome."_

_Damn she'd reverted back to her stuttering! No. absolutely not. Saiyomi focused hard and smiled sweetly at the blond man, "Perhaps I'll see you again next time you are in Mist."_

"_Perhaps you will." he nodded._

_With that he turned and guided his two walking and carried his final sleeping team member back towards their village._

_Saiyomi smiled to herself and then hurried to meet Sin._

_The next time she saw him was sooner than she thought._

_Saiyomi was coming home from her final job for the day as long as no emergencies took place when she noticed a strange feeling. It felt as if there was an unfamiliar chakra signal in her small home._

_She slowly entered and with a kunai drawn began to search her home._

"_Looking for someone?" a voice behind her asked, a smirk in the tone._

_Saiyomi whirled around ready to attack when he snatched her kunai and shook his finger in her face. _

"_Ah, ah, ah. Is that any way to greet a guest?"_

_Saiyomi smiled hesitantly, "Menato? But…what are you doing here?"_

_He dropped the kunai to the floor where it stuck._

_She stared into his vibrant blue eyes._

"_Saiyomi I am a man who can usually tell what he wants. I make decisions fairly easy and then follow them according to plan. No problems."_

"_That's very nice, but um, you know I'm not a mind doctor right? I don't do pysch work."_

_He smiled, "I know."_

"_Then why are you telling me these things?"_

"_Because, Saiyomi, for these last two weeks I have not been able to eat even though I knew I should. I have not been able to sleep even though I wanted to. And most importantly I have not been able to forget your smile even though I knew I needed to. I could make the decision to do it. But I could never once follow through."_

_Her eyes were wide._

_He took a step towards her, she took a step back._

"_I keep thinking about you." he said taking another step forward._

_She took another back._

"_Like how you risked your safety to come help Obito. There was no proof I had a sick genin. You just came." he took another step forward._

_Saiyomi stepped backwards yet again._

"_And how you treated those children as your own almost, comforting Ren complimenting her."_

_Another step forward from him one more back for her._

"_Or how you flirted right along with me."_

_He stepped forward yet again._

_Saiyomi stepped back and her back hit her hallway wall._

"_And I have the hardest time not thinking constantly about my little kiss. My lips on your silk skin. How sweet you smelled. And how beautiful you're blushing smile had been."_

_He took the final step towards her._

_Their bodies were touching._

_Saiyomi nearly fainted._

"_W-what are y-you t-trying t-to say?" she stuttered out._

"_You stutter when you get flustered. That's cute too. Dammit is there nothing perfect about you?" he sounded frustrated as he placed his hands on the wall on either side of her head._

_With good reason she figured. If what he was saying was true the poor man was falling in love with a woman from another village. It was highly frowned upon to be with someone from a village not your own. In some villages it was even illegal. She pitied the poor…man…_

_Her thoughts railed off. He was talking about her though! She was who he was…oh no. oh dear._

"_Y-you l-love m-me?" she asked quietly._

_Menato smirked, "I think I might. Which is awful since I know nothing about you besides what I just said. That may tell me a little. But I want to know the whole woman."_

"_A-after o-only an hour?"_

"_Yeah, I fell for you in under an hour." he bent his head down and kissed her cheek again._

"_Please. I know the risks. Trust me I do. I'm hoping to be Hokage soon. Getting involved with you would ruin any hop of that. But I don't care. I will risk it for a chance to hold you. Will you take the risk with me Saiyomi? Will you give me a chance to learn about you? To love you? To hold you? Can I have that?"_

_Saiyomi knew from the heat in her face she was redder than any cherry ever would be._

"_I-I-I-I-" she shifted trying to get away, but when she did she brushed against him._

_Menato went stiff, "Saiyomi. Please. I…I can't concentrate. A few days ago…I was training Kakashi and he nearly got me because I couldn't think on battle I could only think of you. I may loose being Hokage if I be with you. But I will definitely loose it if you say no. I will not be able to meet the standards needed and they will move on, simply because I will be unable to see, think, and breath anything besides you."_

"_Oh my…"_

"_Oh my is right." he whispered and for the first time he sounded very weak to her._

_Saiyomi gathered her senses about her and straightened herself against the wall._

"_Just how long have you not been sleeping and eating?"_

_Looking downright sheepish he answered, "About two weeks…"_

"_This…whole time?" she gasped out._

_The tall blond nodded, "I tried hard to get over this crazy notion. I didn't want to drag you in to it. But…I couldn't. And so here I am."_

_Saiyomi nodded, "Yes here you are, all worn and weary. You come with me. The first thing you are going to do is eat something. Then you are taking a good long nap."_

_Menato quickly gripped her hand in his when she tried to walk away._

"_Is this a yes?" his hopeful blue eyes boring into hers._

_Saiyomi smiled and nodded, feeling his grip on her hand tighten. "I am offering you a chance to join me for dinner and sleep in my bed. What else would it be, Menato?"_

_He laughed happily, "then the first thing I am going to do is not eat."_

_Saiyomi cocked her head to the side, "Then what?"_

_He had her in his arms faster than she could follow and his mouth was crushed to hers ravaging her mouth and mind before she could do anything._

_He pulled back and asked in a low voice, "Will you be in the bed with me, Saiyomi?"_

_She laughed shyly and answered, "Yes if you keep kissing me like that I will be."_

_Grinning like a young boy he nodded, "Consider it my top priority mission to ensure you are then."_

_Saiyomi laughed lightly but her laughter was cut short when his mouth claimed hers again._

_And so Saiyomi and Menato continued to secretly see each other for many months. Meeting either in her home or off on a trail between their two villages. And every now and then on her way home from a mission he would appear to 'ease the stress away' as he explained it._

_She didn't care he came to see her so much because he was so sweet and gentle with her. Constantly telling her how much he loved her and how great she was._

_And she in return healed all of his injuries, loved him in return, and made him feel comfortable enough to be his true self. The one that wasn't always a stern and serious jounin. Menato also enjoyed having fun and laughing but so rarely got to. With Saiyomi he was encouraged to be himself._

_Things were looking wonderful until they met each with news of their own. This was when things started getting difficult. But that never discouraged Menato. No. he reacted just the opposite to Saiyomi's news than she'd expected._

"_Twins!?" he'd cheered twirling her in the air._

"_I'm going to be a father of twins!" he threw her up and caught her easily._

_Menato kissed her, "Imagine, the Hokage of Konoha with twins."_

_Saiyomi cheered this time, "You did it? You're Hokage now?"_

"_I'm Hokage now!" he replied laughing with her._

"_Oh Nato that's wonderful!"_

_Then her fears kicked in._

"_But how can we explain the Hokage is having two babies and he isn't even married? And what's worse? Its only with a lowly medicnin from Mist."_

_Hey, hey there is nothing lowly about you, from your pink hair-like the shorter hair cut by the way- to your adorable tiny feet-are those new shoes?- do you understand me? I love you and we will figure this out."_

"_I got it cut because the pregnancy makes me feel hot a lot and yes I had to get newer softer shoes. And oh, Menato you are a sweet and wonderful man but I m already six months along with twins. People are with out a doubt starting to notice things. And with each observation comes questions."_

"_So I move you to another village and there we wait until you have had your babies." he answered pecking her lips gently._

"_And then? How can I just show up in Konoha with two babies and then suddenly marry you?"_

"_I'm not sure. How about when you have them, I take one and say that his mother died in childbirth and so I have no choice but to care for him, then a few weeks later you come with the other and I 'meet' you and quickly become intoxicated with you much like it actually happened. It'll be like starting over but with two bundles of snot and poo added to the mix."_

"_Snot and poo?" Saiyomi giggled._

_He nodded, "Yeah that is the majority of what babies are made of. That's about all that comes out anyway."_

_She laughed and leaned into him, Menato wrapping his arms around him welcomed her embrace._

_He jumped though when one of them kicked and he felt it._

"_Whoa."_

_Saiyomi giggled, "It's a boy and a girl. At least as well as I can make out with my chakra scan of each. They're both healthy but the boy keeps kicking me and the girl keeps kicking him."_

_Menato chuckled and placed his hand on her pregnant belly, "Sounds like bunches of fun we're looking forward to, huh."_

"_Oh, yes very much fun. Especially if they turn out anything like you." she teased._

"_Oh? And what if they get your temper miss volcanic eruptions?" he said tapping her nose gently._

_Saiyomi giggled, "I don't erupt often."_

"_No, but if you mix your temper and mine one of our children will be a regular dynamo."_

"_And if we mix your sillyness-"_

"_Silly?" he whined, "But Yomi I'm not silly at all. I'm Hokage." he said sticking his chest out._

_Saiyomi poked it and he deflated, "Yes you are but you're still silly. And I love you for it."_

"_Yes well if we mix my…charm-_

"_Sillyness." Saiyomi insisted._

"_With your stubborn streak we'll have a real handful won't we?"_

_Menato laughed happily as he cuddled closely to her, "I can't wait to meet them."_

"_Neither can I."_

_They shared in a sweet kiss and sat talking about their future long into the night when they had to separate again. Which made Menato a little depressed since with everything going on with him becoming Hokage, he would not be back until almost due time for the babies. And he'd just missed five months of her pregnancy for the same exact reason. But Saiyomi insisted to him that she was fine and that she was incredibly proud o be the soon to be wife of the Fourth Hokage._

_The next time they saw one another she was screaming in pain because her little boy refused to come out without a fight._

_Once Menato took her hand Sin who was as skilled at birthing as she was everything Saiyomi taught her, had no trouble delivering the baby boy._

_He came out and head a fuzzy blond head._

_Menato laughed, "Yomi he's a little me."_

_She smiled tiredly and was then attacked with the pain of her baby girl pushing through._

_A while later as Menato held the boy she was holding a pink fuzzhead little girl._

"_They're beautiful aren't they?" she whispered._

_Menato laughed, "I would not use beautiful to describe these two."_

_His merry blue eyes locked with hers and he smiled sweetly, "But I would for you."_

"_Nato, thank you, you're sweet, but no. I have helped women birth babies. None of them looked beautiful once they were done."_

_He shrugged, "You're hair is still just as pink-and not that awful red color anymore thank god that mission was over quickly-your eyes just as green, your smile just as cute. You may be a tired sort of beautiful but you're still beautiful to me."_

_She cried softly as he kissed her._

_Then she giggled quietly, "Nato, you said the red looked good."_

_Menato nodded, "Yes but you were a pregnant ninja armed at the time. You think I'm going to voluntarily say I hate it because its not the beautiful rare pink I met you in? No, Yomi, I am sometimes a foolish man, and have also been known to be a little reckless but neither to the extent of telling you that then."_

_Saiyomi leaned against his shoulder and chuckled lightly, "You are too sweet sometimes."_

"_Yes but don't tell anybody else. I hear I currently have reputation for being a real badass Hokage."_

"_Nato, language. You're around the babies. Our sweet adorable babies."_

"_Oh so you are going to be one of those types of mothers, eh?"_

"_And just what sort is that?"_

"_The kind that rises her kids to be model children and spoils them every chance she gets. And laughs good naturedly when they turn out to not be model children."_

"_And you shall be the father who simply plays and never scolds and always tells them to go ask their mother if they ask a difficult question."_

_He laughed, "Would you have it anyway?"_

"_Would you?"_

"_Never in a million years." he replied kissing her._

_Saiyomi smiled brightly, "Me either."_

"_It's gonna be great." he said with a content sigh as he hugged her closely to him._

_Saiyomi simply nodded her agreement as she drifted off into sleep in his safe embrace._

_He stayed a few more hours with her and then was forced to leave to answer to the obligations of being Hokage. _

_He took their son with him instructed to call him something she would love and to keep him safe and warm._

_The plan was to wait four months and then she would be transferred to Konoha in a treaty deal with Mist village since she was Mist's most skilled medicnin._

_But unfortunately the one plan Menato desperately needed to go right…didn't._

_The night Saiyomi was to arrive a nine tailed fox demon attacked._

_So he could not go meet with her._

_Because he did not meet with her Saiyomi and baby Sakura had to travel alone. And were attacked by a band of robbers not too far outside the gates. It seems they were thinking everyone was going to die in this fox attack so they were taking what they could and were then hitting the road out of Konoha as fast as possible._

_Saiyomi struggled to defend the four men off but with her luggage strapped to her and her baby in her arms it didn't work. They cut her down grabbed her things the baby included._

_Seeing that it was just a baby they threw the tiny thing down to the ground._

_Horrified Saiyomi pushed through the pain and crawled to her daughter as the men ran off._

_The slash in her torso was leaking blood fast. She didn't have much time or chakra. _

_She'd heal herself but only after checking her baby._

_To her horror her little Sakura head based her head on a rock._

_Saiyomi hastily healed her baby. Repairing the head wound with slight difficulty as her vision blurred._

_Seeing that her baby was safe she held her tightly and rolled over on her back._

_Starring up at the stars she saw an image in a billowing white coat dashing across the sky as he fought a horrendous fox beast._

_She prayed that he made it safely, and that her babies were taken care of well._

"_Goodbye Menato." she whispered as she sighed her last breath._

_As if hearing it he turned and his eyes connected with hers while her heart slowly faded._

_The last image Saiyomi saw was Menato moving to come to her._

Saiyomi buried her face in her hands and tried to stop her tears.

After a moment she looked up and met all four sets of eyes.

Sakura was crying quietly and though it looked as if each tear were his death blow Gaara stood and soothingly rubbed her shoulders the best he could.

He was not good with comfort or emotion, yet he was trying hard to help her.

The sight made Saiyomi want to cry even more. She really had judged him too quickly. Too harshly.

And then her eyes fell on Naruto. The grim set of his mouth and the intensity in his eyes showed his feelings. But when Hinata shyly wrapped her arms around his middle and hugged him tenderly he snapped out of his daze and returned the embrace, burying his face in her shoulder.

A motion Saiyomi had felt Menato do several times.

He was so so much like his father, it was uncanny.

She took a steadying breath centered herself and spoke again, "I am not sure how Sakura ended up with the Harunos and I do not really know how Naruto wound up alone. But from what I know I am sorry either happened. Perhaps your father and I did things wrong. Maybe we had no control over our dieing and would have anyway even if we'd acted differently. I don't know. But, I do know that we loved the two of you with all our heart."

Sakura cocked her head to the side.

"Mama, if…you died then how are you here?"

Naruto nodded showing he was thinking the same thing.

Saiyomi stared down at her hands.

"Well, the girl, Sin, my student. She saw the two of you with Sasuke and Kakashi in the Mist village once and seeing Sakura's hair…Okay let me back up. Sin was a very special little girl. She had incredible power. But she hadn't been born with it. When she was a little girl she'd wanted to be a medicnin out on the field. For that to happen she had to be trained in the ninja way as well as healing. Her teacher sought to create the ultimate warrior so as to ensure the strength and protection of the Mist village. He discovered one day that Sin had a strange and rare chakra that could easily be manipulated and changed, and it restored quickly. She had a pink aura. People with a pink chakra aura were said to be capable of doing any type of attack or specialty. Any jutsu known to man could be done by a person with a pink aura and quite easily I might add. He took her, promising her he'd help her be exactly what her mother wanted if she worked with him.  
He locked her away in a small shack outside of the village and experimented on the poor girl. And to make matters worse he burned her families home down trapping them all inside. Her mother, father and brother all died. He eventually had her perfect. She had amazing power. With the snap of her fingers and a bit of concentration at the age of nine Sin could create explosions anywhere she saw with an almost nuclear strength. She was fast, and fairly strong. But she was miserable. I found out and stopped him. But by law I could not take her in then. So she had to go live with her wicked aunt and uncle. They hated her, they'd known from her birth that she was 'weird'. They also blamed her for the deaths of her family.  
I offered Sin an escape. If she worked under me as my student then I would allow her a way to stay out of that home and away from their abuse for a great deal of time. Hesitant due to her recent history she in the end agreed and I found very quickly that Sin could heal almost anything with the amazing amount of chakra she had. It took just about only a single touch from her to heal many wounds. So I taught her the other ways of healing as well, and she must have been really smart because she picked it up like it was nothing. Well anyway I had to leave her in the mist village when I left to meet Menato in Konoha. I was going to ask him to have her transferred soon though. However I died before any of that could happen. Well after I left she was still living with her aunt and uncle. Mostly for the sake of their two children, such precious little girls. Twins as well I think. Identical though. They'd be about your age I think. Anyway she was beat sometimes and once the uncle got too rough and her head was slammed against a wall. It knocked her out and wiped her memory. She'd lost everything.  
But after seeing Sakura's pink hair it triggered her memories. She remembered me first and then everything else fell into place. Though she claimed to still have some holes here and there. She heard that Sakura's last name was Haruno. My name was not Haruno. Not then anyway. So she asked around to see if maybe I had just changed it. But I had not. Sin found out about my death. Horrified and sad she broke an ancient rule and used the forbidden jutsu of resurrection to revive me. Unfortunately, she had not recovered enough or something along those lines because instead of being revived exactly as I had been when I died like I should have been, when I was brought back I didn't remember a thing. Sin told me everything but it was like listening to a nice story, it wasn't my story. Well a few years go by and I am struck on the head by a falling piece of wood one day. It knocked me out. But when I came to my memories were slowly returning. As soon as I was well I thanked Sin for her help and hurried to Konoha to find Menato."

Saiyomi wiped her eyes and continued, "But I discovered he had died that night the fox attacked and there was no record of him having any baby. I bet it was because people didn't want their Hokage associated with the demon fox though if he had not sealed that thing in you Naruto the village would have been destroyed. I think it was absolutely heartless of them to leave you all alone the way the did. Anyway, I stayed in Konoha because I felt closer to my Menato when I was there. And the giant memorial to him on the mountain didn't hurt, you know. It may have been stone but it was his face I was seeing every morning."

She chuckled softly and wiped at her eyes once more, "Then one day I saw Sakura walking home and I knew. I knew she was mine. Just like the instant I first saw you here, Naruto, I knew you were mine as well. My fear then had been that you and Sakura were dating each other. I was worried about how to break this to you and break your hearts at the same time."

Sakura and Naruto laughed at her thinking them dating.

"I would never date Sakura. Gaara can keep her for sure!" Naruto said chuckling.

Sakura glared at the boy, "And just what does that mean Naruto?"

"Nothing. I like Hinata is all." he said hugging said girl who was next to him and he grinned at his sister.

"After I found Sakura it wasn't long before we moved. And that brings us to here. Now. Any questions?" Saiyomi asked.

Sakura shook her head, "No none right now. Thank you, mama, I know that was hard. But we really needed to hear it. So thank you."

Sakura stood and took Gaara's hand. He followed her out of the house.

Naruto followed Sakura's example and stood holding Hinata's hand.

"Yeah, old lady. It was a good story. You sure made dad sound great. I mean I always heard he was some awesome fighter and that I was his 'spit and image' but no one would ever tell me what the guy was like. So thanks. It's kind of cool knowing I had more in common with him than a giant toad and my face."

Saiyomi hugged him and whispered, "You are an amazing young man just like he was. And I sincerely can not wait to see how much more you will grow."

"Thanks…mom." he added mom softly before gripping Hinata's hand gently and leading her upstairs.

Saiyomi let out a breath of relief and put a hand to her heart delicately.

"Oh Menato. You were right. They are amazing children. I wish you could see them. I'd give anything if you could. And if I could hold you again."

Saiyomi buried her face in her hands and cried but stiffened when it felt like she was being hugged. But nothing was there. Then a warmth spread through her, calming her completely.

She smiled to herself, relaxing.

_Menato_…


	35. Chapter 35

_**A.N. - Hi everybody! I finally got my next chapter posted. I apologize for breaking my promise of posting every day. It seems though, that my school schedule isn't going to let that be possible. So sadly I must switch my goal to at least once a week. I hope nobody gets too angry because of that. Don't worry though, when I do have spare time believe I will be writing and posting any time I can! I'm excited to see how my story turns out. Each new chapter is as much an adventure for me as it is you. This chapter has a lot more drama then I'd actually intended but I think I like very much where this is headed. I hope you all enjoy it and thank you to every single one of you who has read my story this far! Please keep it up! And any reviews will be greatly appreciated!**_

_**I want to thank all my reviewers! You guys make me smile and laugh so much at the kind and awesome things you write to me!! So thank you all very very much!  
(Sorry if I didn't thank everyone personally. I had a whole lot of really great reviews from many of my chapters while I was gone but since there were so many I just started thanking again at chapter 32 since that was the last I posted before I lost my laptop in the strange cord incident. lol anyway I hope I didn't upset anbody and if any of the guys I didn't write a thank you to wants to know what I thought of their review you guys can just message me anytime! My email is yahoo and its the same as my fanfiction name incase any of you guys don't know how to find it on my profile. hee hee. Thanks for understanding everyone! Well hopefully anyway.)**_

_**To Gothic Saku-chan- Thank you so much! I'm glad you thought it was sweet!**_

_**To Icylove89- lol it sure is! But can you blame her? Hee hee. Thank you for reviewing!**_

_**To missladylaura- I am so so happy you love my story!! Thank you! I hope you enjoyed Saiyomi's past story. I really want him to say those 3 little words too, but in his sweet time. When he does though Sakura for sure will be super happy she'll probably dance or something. Lol.**_

_**To Courtz. babee- Thank you! I'm glad you think it's great and awesome! I love to hear things like that! And I hope you further enjoy it!**_

_**To Henea-Chan- Thank you! I will try my very hardest to continue this story as quickly as possible. Did you like my latest chapters? I hope so. I hope you like this one too!**_

_**To BluePanda22311- HI! You thought that was funny too? I giggled myself a that. The face I pictured Gaara with after she said that was priceless to me. Lol. It is strange but at the same time to me it is also so Naruto-ish. I'm glad you enjoyed their moment. I always get so nervous when writing for those two. For me they are the hardest couple to write and get right. Hee hee so thank you very much for your encouragement! *blushes* and thank you for the compliment as well. I truly was worried that since I hadn't written for it much for so long that I had lost ouch with the story altogether. I am so happy I didn't and it makes me even happier to know that you also think I did pretty good coming back! I am also very glad 34 cleared things up for you. I was hoping that flashback would help. And it was cute wasn't it? I want very badly to write something about those 2 again! It was super fun! The kicking part was my favorite part too! I laughed out loud to it when typing. Hee hee.**_

_**To Ryuuzak-chan008- lol. Yeah…I write a lot. I don't really like stories that leave readers hanging for months on end. So I wanted to make my story flow more and be updated regularly. It worked for a while unfortunately school always starts to pile up half way through so I'm having to slow down. But I am glad you noticed. It makes me blush that you called me the most dedicated. Thank you so very very much! And the greatest ever? Really? Wow. Thank you! I am honored! There are a lot of great ones out there. To be at the top of such an awesome list is an wonderful feeling! Thank you thank you! Btw insane is good. It makes life more interesting lol. And thanks for the pointer! I am awful at spelling. Will change it from now on if can remember to. **_

_**To OoOlady heartOoO- Thank you so much! I am glad you think so. I will try my very hardest to update as soon as possible. I am even trying your suggestion of posting them shorter to get them out faster. I hate leaving loose ends but if you think it will help I am willing to try it. That is what I did this chapter really I had much more planned for it so that there wasn't such a cliffy like ending but the rest can just go into chapter 36. I hope you enjoy it! And btw I am so so happy you want to read my story that much! Knowing that made me smile. So I hope how I did this works for you and also my other readers. If it doesn't though that is fine just tell me and I will go back to longer chapters with less cliffies okay? Please enjoy!**_

_**Really. Thank you to everyone! Your words encourage me! Honestly they helped me get this out even faster than I had hoped for! I truly hope you all enjoy this next chapter and I look forward to anything and everything you guys have to say! Enjoy!**_

_**Fanggirlx **_

**_Disclaimer: Naruto isnt mine. really, i promise. _**

* * *

Gaara watched Sakura as she led him briskly away from the house. Suddenly she stopped and whirled around to face him.

"Take me somewhere."

He stared at her and when it became apparent that she was not going to say anything else Gaara sighed and replied, "Take you where?"

She latched her arms around his neck, "I don't care. Anywhere really is fine. Just please, take me away from here for a while."

"That story bothered you." he said voicing his earlier concern.

She nodded against him.

He complied with her wishes and took her to his current favorite place. The clock tower roof.

She sighed against him, "Thank you."

Gaara nodded with a grunt as he sat, pulling her into his lap on his way down.

After a long stretch of silence Sakura finally spoke again.

"They were so in love. But… something completely unplanned and out of their control ripped them apart."

He sat silent waiting for her to continue her thought, simply allowing her to speak out her worries. It was his understanding that it 'helped'.

"I…Gaara, what if that happens to us?"

"What if it does?" he shrugged finally understanding her main fear.

She sat up and looked him in the eye, "Wouldn't you miss me?"

"Yes." he answered to his own shock without any sign of hesitation.

"Then how can you say it like that?"

"We would have had the time before death."

"And if only one of us came back like mama did?"

"Then I deeply hope it is you and you find happiness a second time."

Sakura cried slow silent tears. "That was so…beautiful. Thank you."

He nodded and decided to keep it to himself that it was mostly his being selfish. He merely did not want to go through a life without Sakura after once having her. He'd rather remain dead.

Sakura snuggled against him, "You know though…I don't think I would find this again. Unless I had a reason like having to care for a daughter like my mom did, I would just die again and come back to you."

He hugged her tighter. Honored she would choose such a fate simply for him.

Sakura sighed and then sat up again, "Gaara, I want to talk about something else now. Mostly to change the mood we're suddenly in. But also this is something I've been thinking about lately. "

The red head nodded.

She smiled, "You can only sleep when you're with me. Right?"

"Yes."

"Well....by rule I am only allowed in your room on Saturdays, but since we already blew that rule out of the water whats say we break it permanently?"

"What do you mean?" Gaara questioned tonelessly, however, inside he nearly trembled with anticipation for what he believed she was about to say.

"I mean, I want to sleep with you every night."

Having his hopes confirmed, his eyes warmed considerably, "I doubt we will sleep much if you do."

She giggled, "Oh no, eventually the novelty will wear off and you will want to sleep."

Gaara placed his hand roughly on her cheek and shook his head, "No."

"Thank you." she whispered, clearly touched.

Sakura kissed him quickly and leaned against his chest again, "But what do you think? Could two people live in your dorm section?"

"Probably not."

"Then-"

"But Naruto could stay with Hinata."

"What are you getting at?" she asked sounding very excited he was so willing to go along with her idea.

"We kick those two out and it be just ours." Gaara replied with a wicked smirk on his handsome face.

"Do you know how angry that would make the school?" she giggled.

"And who would be brave enough to cross me?" he argued tonelessly.

"And if they do?"

"Then do you realize how much I would not care one way or another what those fools said?"

Sakura hugged him and laughed, "You are so funny. But you know, I kind of like this idea…I mean, I knew I wanted to stay with you. Which is weird by the way, I usually don't want that much closeness with a boyfriend. I want my own space too. Not with you. Not even when we weren't dating did I care if you interrupted my me time."

"That is because," Gaara stated matter-of-factly as he brushed a gentle hand down the side of her face, " I am no mere boyfriend. I am your mate intended and you recognize that."

Sakura blushed, "What?"

Gaara's heart froze and his sudden bout of confidence dwindled. She didn't know? She didn't know what a mate was?

"You will be my mate some day." he tried again.

She smiled, "Thank you."

No, she still didn't get it. She couldn't. Not with an answer like that.

"Sakura, you do not know what a mate is?"

She chuckled nervously, "Ummm…the term Australians use to define a friend?"

He frowned, "No."

"Yeah, didn't think so…"

"Mate is…" what matched mate? Ah. "Wife. Eternally."

"Eternal wife?" her eyes widened, "You want to marry me!? Forever?!"

He frowned again, "You said forever was not enough."

"I know but…I thought we were just sweet talking each other. I didn't know we were speaking literal terms right then."

Gaara grew angry quickly, "I do not sweet talk."

"I know."

"Then why would I?"

"Why else would you ask me to stay forever?"

"Because I wanted you to."

"Wanted?" she gasped wide eyed, catching the past tense of his sentence. Did he not want that anymore? But this was just a small misunderstanding right?

He stood, "I am leaving."

"No!" she grabbed his pants leg.

He glared down at her, "Release me."

"No. Please, just explain this to me. I don't understand. Please, Gaara, tell me what all a mate is. Don't go."

"I will not waste more of my time on this if you are simply playing." he snarled.

"Who said I was playing?!" she snapped beginning to get angry herself.

"You promise forever and then get upset when I ask for it."

"I didn't get upset first of all! That was just surprise. And second, I didn't know you meant it literally!"

He huffed and crossed his arms turning away from her.

"Gaara, think about this. I told you I wanted to wake up next to you every morning. I didn't mean for just this year. Or till next month! I meant forever. I just didn't…know you did. It shocked me."

"I can not return your sentiments?" he growled angrily, fighting to disguise his sudden hurt with even more anger.

"No, its not that. That's not what I meant." she said.

"Then what?" Gaara demanded harshly.

Sakura sighed and let go of his pants leg, "Never mind. Go ahead, run away, Gaara. I don't want to argue right now. I don't want to fight you like this. Go calm down. Do whatever you want."

He glared at her, "I was not running away."

"Yes, you were. I hurt you and you were escaping the cause of the pain. And for the record I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to hurt you."

"Why did you release me?"

"You told me too."

"You listen to no one."

"I do too. And that's not the point of this. The point is I hurt you. I did something wrong and I don't know how to fix it when I don't even know what exactly it is we are actually fighting over. I really don't. I have no clue. I still don't understand. But with you angry like this you refuse to listen and you can't calm down enough to explain it to me right. So go. Run away and come back when you can actually talk to me about this."

Gaara glared at her.

"I do want to be your wife someday, Gaara. If that is the same as mate than yes we are on the same page. But look at it my way a minute. If you can just try, please. You haven't said you loved me. And yet you expect me to marry you? How fair is that?"

"Mate me." he corrected sharply.

"Right, you expect me to mate you?"

"Yes. You said you knew my feelings."

"I do but I have also said that it makes everything perfect and makes you feel as if you can face the world if the one you love says they love you."

He huffed.

"Gaara, I know you love me. I do. I don't doubt your love. Your eyes and your smiles and your actions tell me. But every now and then a girl wants to hear the words. No she needs to. I am not asking for you to say it all the time. Or even a lot of the time. Hell, not even half the time. Just every now and then surprise me with those words. Once a month would be fine with me. Maybe even less! Just once could work probably. As long as I heard it."

Her gentle determined tone calming him Gaara sat back down beside her.

"I can't."

"I know that. But I don't entirely know why. And it could be for anything. I accept that. I don't mind waiting. But until you tell me why you can't tell me and then overcome that and tell me you love me I can't agree to anything like marriage or mates. When a man tells his lover he loves her its amazing. It empowers and encourages. I can't bond myself to you if you can't do that for me. No matter how much I love you. I can't. I…just have to hear it from you too."

Gaara struggled to over come the pain in his chest. She…didn't want to mate him. Just because he would not say he loved her? Just because he couldn't utter a few words she would refuse him!?

Ridiculous.

"Why must I change?" he asked with quiet fury. "Because it is the regular accepted way to do things? For both to express feelings through words?"

He stood up again, "Why must my ways by the ones to change? I have changed already. More than I've ever attempted before. You change. Your turn. Do not expect things from me I cannot give. Do not demand them or ransom your love if I do not meet your expectations. And most importantly, Sakura," his cold eyes met hers, "do not follow me and do not look for me. I will come to you if I want to see you again."

Gaara vanished in a cloud of sand and Sakura stared off for a moment longer before she broke down crying.

She didn't understand. Why was he so angry? Things had been so great. And then because she gets a little freaked out at the word forever he blows up like this? She wasn't asking him to change! Just to wait until he had no problems saying he loved her. Why was that so wrong?

She hoped he came back soon. She already missed him. She hadn't said no to forever. Just that she wanted to hear him say he loved her every once in a while before making everything one hundred percent permanent. Why was that so bad? Why was it so wrong to want to hear him say he loved her? Forever with Gaara sounded wonderful to her. Even though their time officially together is almost nothing in time, all the times they'd been together as just friends actually felt like they'd belonged to the other already. It already felt even then that her heart had always been his. Or at least it felt that way to her.  
She just wanted to him to say he loved her…why was she so wrong in wanting that? Had she truly pushed too hard this time? Was he right? Was it her turn to change? He had done a lot already in working to please her. He smiled at her. Was gentle with her. Spoke with her, candidly most times too. He even returned her hugs and went along with whatever she came up with when they were together. He touched her sweetly and pleasured her the ways he'd quickly learned worked best. Endured as long as it took to allow her too satisfy her own desires of him despite how frustrated he got at doing so.

She buried her face in her hands miserably, had she just lost that amazing guy because of one simple selfish want? Had she lost his love completely by asking to hear him say it to her?

Sobbing harder Sakura wondered what she had just done and what she was going to do to fix it when he didn't even want her coming near him.

Sakura was so consumed in her grief that she did not notice the three sets of eyes watching her from the shadows.


	36. Chapter 36

A.N.- Hey guys! I hope everybody had a really great Halloween! I know I did. I am always glad for those holidays when I can buy great candy or get it free(that's always really nice hee hee) Anyway I hope you guys all enjoy this next chapter! It is time to finally find out who hose people watching her are and what they are going to do. It may not go as you expected but I think it turned out pretty well. And I hope you guys agree! Thanks for reading!Fanggirlx

Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine sadly

To Courtz,babee- It is a little sad but they'll fix it. I'm glad you thought it was cute though! Lol good I am glad you wanna know! That means my story is interesting enough to keep you wanting. That is great! Lol it would be nice if he could tell her wouldn't it? Well I hope you like how this chapter turns out and thank you for reviewing!

To OoOlady heartOoO- I didn't think it was too wrong either but Gaara bless his heart just doesn't get it yet. He will though, eventually. Lol I imagine you and Gaara would have an interesting time if that is what you'd do. Hee hee. Really? I did okay cutting them down? It still got the story across? That is such a relief! Thank you! I hope you continue to enjoy it and thank you for reviewing!

To BluePanda22311- Aw don't worry Gaara will be back. And you're right. It was a small thing to fight over to Sakura but to Gaara t was the final affirmation that she wanted to stay with him and she didn't give the exact reaction he'd hoped for. Which brought out insecurities real fast but him being him covered it with anger. Its mostly all he knows how to do in situations like that. But he will figure it all out soon. Either way I am super happy you loved it! And thank you very much for the compliment! I just love getting those in a review! Lol who wouldn't though right? You really felt like you were there? that's so cool! I am glad my writing could do that. Feel reading should take you to that place and time. Reading has always been my escape so to know I can accomplish the same thing that other authors did for me in my younger days is amazing! Thank you so very much for telling me that! Hee hee you'll see who they are don't worry though they may not be too important…anyway, thank you for reviewing and please enjoy the next chapter!

To Me- Interesting name. simply Me. I like it. Lol anyways, I am so glad you cant wait! And that you liked it. It was pretty angst like wasn't it? Hee hee well I'm just glad you liked it. It is awesome to hear you think it is great. Thank you for reviewing Me! Lol I sounded silly saying that. Sounded like I was thanking myself. Lol. Anyways thank you to you! Please enjoy my next chapter!

To Gothic Saku-chan- lol stalkers? Hee hee you might could say that. Very creepy. And yeah they will get better. Hee hee I like them together way to much to leave them upset for long. Thank you for reviewing Gothic Saku-chan I hope you like how my net chapter goes!

To xoLovelyEyesox- lol yay! Hi! I am so so glad you loved this chapter. He was dick-ish….but you know he usually is he's just so cute and clueless we overlook it. Really? Huh….is that bad? Lol I mean if my boyfriend is much like Gaara then that is super awesome! But the influence thing…its okay right? It wasn't intentional but its too late to change my characters now (don't really want to anyway I like the like this) I am glad you think its awesome! Thank you! I did have oodles of fun at my party! I dressed up like b.b. hood and looked super sexy if I do say so myself hee hee. My brothers were the life of the party though them in their great anime hottie costumes (really I wish you could have seen them Trixie did so good they looked like the real thing almost! Link was Haji he even died his hair black for it and is leaning towards keeping it! And Z being Dark with his already really dark purple hair was perfect! But really the best was Lan! He looked just like Itachi! Well….a younger Itachi anyway lol. But he had the best cloak and headband. And he had a sword he kept trying to poke Link with. He said the shoes were the hardest part to find materials to make. Lol. Well enough of that…sorry I got excited and btw Race….he went as L! cool right? Hee hee he was so cute! So yeah…..anyways….thanks for reviewing lee-chan! Love you bunches!

* * *

Gaara stomped back and forth from wall to wall in his dorm. He'd once again locked all ways in and had made sure no one was coming in to him. Sakura was not getting into him here not right now.

**No. No! NO! What the hell are you doing? Go back! She's gone! Leaving your stupid wench took my firecracker from me too!**

Gaara ignored the angry hisses of Shukaku.

_I don't care._

**What is all twisted in your panties? Why did you rip me from my sassy hellion?**

_She was disturbed by the original thought of forever with me. That is the only logical explanation. She simply doesn't truly wish to be bound to me forever. It was a lie when she said she did desire such a thing. Gaara thought working to straighten and examine the situation, completely ignoring the pissed demon._

**Women ain't logical! Get the fuck back there!**

_Shut up! He snapped finally acknowledging Shukaku._

**No! You listen Romeo wananbe brat-**

_I won't! I want nothing to do with that liar right now._

**Liar? Seems to me she said what she really thought. You're the one hiding all your shit inside. Fucking coward.**

_I am no coward! She is a liar!_

**Wrong**.

_She does not want to mate me._

**Alright you over zealous horn dog. Stop thinking with your dick a moment and get over your disappointment of not getting laid. She never said she didn't want to, just that she wanted you to say that lovey shit first right? So what's the problem? You wanna bang her, say it already.**

_You are the one angry you will not get laid tonight. Her inner is much easier than Sakura herself is. And I will not force myself to say anything when I have already changed enough for that wench! She has not changed at all for me! Why must I do all the changing and molding? Why is it her criteria that I must meet? Why not mine?_

**Yeah, what of it?! Somewhere in your Sakura there is a part of my inner girl. Just like in you there is a part of me. So I still know what I'm talking about and she is just as easy if treated correctly. And damn you! If you take that attitude no woman will ever fuck you! Get this kid, even I, a friggin demon knows that the women win most things. They get the special treatment and they get what they want most times so we, the guy, can get them. Not sure why, but hell, who cares? You get laid and they stay happy. Where's the problem?**

_You are saying I did not please her properly? Is that what your first statement is implying? And I do not care what most women get. I will no longer conform for her when she has to do nothing!_

**Nothing like that, idiot. I'm saying, kid, that give the lady what she wants and you will receive. And that goes for both of what you just said. Pleasing her and conforming to her wishes. **

_I can't say it_. Gaara finally sighed admitting the main reason behind his anger and frustration.

**Why? Its true. Fuck us both anally by an angry elephant but its true! Admit it. You love that little sass mouth. I love that fireball inside her. We're both pussy whipped and fucked for life. Granted that's only if you do this right. So can we go back now and fix this so I can get back to what I was doing? She'll be getting out of her bath soon and I want to be there to dress her. And then undress her…**

The demon cackled.

Gaara sighed and pinched his nose.

_Damn you demon, damn you to hell!_

**I been there it ain't what its cracked up to be. Send me some where else if you're damning me somewhere. Oh I know! Damn me to Jersey. I hear its bad this time of year. But remember kid, no matter where you send me I'll still be right. You're just a fucking coward.**

_And you are whipped._

**Indeed, but by the finest piece of ass to ever walk the lands of Japan. Just as you would be if you'd do this right!**

_You are incorrigible. _

**Thanks. I am fighting for a pretty nice prize though…mmmm…what a great piece of ass…can't we just go-**

Suddenly the demon froze, on high alert.

Gaara tried to focus on what the creature was focusing on but couldn't.

_What? What is it?_

**Trouble, kid! Someone has pissed off my little firecracker. I think Sakura is in danger.**

_What!!_

Shukaku gasped**, I…I lost touch with her. If her inner disappears…she's out like a light, boy. Get going!**

Gaara wasted no more time, he vanished leaving his room and returning to the clock tower roof.

The sight he returned upon sickened him. Three men who reeked of Sakura's blood stood over her crumpled form touching her still body inappropriately having shredded her clothing to almost nothing. Gaara quickly assessed the scene in seconds as he approached them angrily. They'd snuck up on her and bashed her head. She'd put up a fight but was dizzy from the starting blow to the head most likely.

They'd beaten her and cut her. Her throat was cut! And sometime during this they'd felt the need to violate her as well.

Gaara felt he was going to be sick. Never had carnage on a body disturbed him. Never had it bothered him. Never until now.

**Kill'em!** Shukaku screamed. **They hurt her! They touched her! Kill them!**

Gaara couldn't help but agree.

Growling angrily he wrapped them all up in sand.

The three guys screamed startled by the sudden attack. Then upon seeing what had them and more importantly who, they begged the infamous blood thirsty sand master for mercy to spare their worthless lives.

Gaara snarled, "Did she scream too? Did you make her beg? Did you listen?"

They didn't answer so he squeezed his sand tighter around them, "_Did she_?!"

One guy was sobbing, he answered Gaara, "Yes. Yes. She screamed."

Gaara saw red. "What did you do to her?"

The only man not crying yelled frantically hoping to cut a deal with the wild eyed red head, "Hey man we didn't do much! We couldn't! That bitch was crazy! It took us forever just to get her out! I swear we just touched her! We couldn't do nothing else! We didn't have time! We had to fight back and that's when she got hurt! We didn't rape her! You can have her! Her ass is all yours! She ain't been dead long! She's still real warm! It'll still get ya off! I swear it! The piece of shit ain't worth this though! Just let us go and we won't tell no one when she disappears! We'll keep it quiet we swear!"

_That man truly was a fool to tell me that…to think that…,_ Gaara smirked psychotically. His eyes slowly began turning black and golden.

**Damn straight he was. Let me at him! I'll rip his throat out and drink from it!**

_No…I will._

Shukaku stopped and stared at Gaara. Studied him closely.

**Holy hell he's invoking my power without me! How the hell are you doing that!? Cut it out! It's my power! I'll use it! Stop it whelp its my power! Mine! I wanna do it!**

Shukaku huffed, **Selfish brat…..**

Gaara ignored him as he began to change, all the while slowly crushing the men in the sand more and more, inch by torturous inch. Wanting them to suffer as much as his pure sweet Sakura had.

"G-Gaara…" Sakura's voice gurgled weakly.

Her voice made him go rigid.

She was alive? But how? Her throat…

He jerked his transforming eyes to her.

She still looked like a mess.

Sakura coughed wetly, choking on her blood, "G-Gaara, no."

He could not be hearing this. There was no way. Gaara was positive she was dead. She'd…they'd slit her throat. Battered her body. How could she be-?

"…Please…" she whispered weakly.

Was she asking him not to kill these bastards?

Surely she didn't think he would not avenge her?

Keeping his hostages up in the sand Gaara moved over to where she was and crouched beside her, and what he saw stunned him but only for a moment before pride swelled within him.

**Damn. She's good.** Shukaku praised her himself, letting out a whistle.

Gaara smirked at her with pride high in his transformed eyes. _Indeed she is. She is the best._

Sakura was slowly healing herself.

"Gaara…Suna…"

His eyes widened. Suna. She was protecting his place as Kazekage. If he destroyed these baffoons then the elders won and he lost Suna because he would be forced to leave the school.

Gaara took Sakura's bloody body in his arms.

"Hang on." he told her.

**What are you doing kid?**

She is healing herself, but she will use all of her chakra before this is all healed. Its amazing she is still alive at all. There is no time to waste.

**True that. But what about the fools who did it?**

I am taking her to her mother and then I am taking these pathetic nothings to the proper authorities. I cannot lose Suna. Sakura even wasted precious energy telling me this to stop me. Suna will perish if the elders gain control. That cannot happen.

Gaara quickly raced to Saiyomi's tucking Sakura's form gently against him, protecting her from the wind that whipped by due to the speed at which he raced forward.

He saw Naruto walking ahead and called him down.

The blond turned at his friend's voice and instantly saw the bloody Sakura in Gaara's arms.

Naruto growled angrily, "Dammit! I knew something was wrong I knew it! I could just feel it! What happened?!"

"Them." Gaara said indicating the poor souls in his sand.

"Oh, they are so dead." Naruto growled cracking his knuckles menacingly smirking showing off his lengthening fangs.

"Think of Sakura." Gaara advised simply.

"I am." the blond retorted his red eyes never leaving the soon to be dead bastards, least they would-be if he had anything to say about it.

"She would want you to stay with her. And with Hinata. Fight, hurt, kill. Either would force your leaving." Gaara calmly explained.

Naruto glared at him with heated red eyes, "_You_ are the one who should be defending her _anyway_! And what do you know about anything? Look what they did to her!"

Gaara shouted, "Stop speaking with your anger and listen. She wants you here as much as she wants me…take these men to the office and call the police. Do what she would want. Do what she would make you if she could, fool."

"N-Naruto?"

The blond gasped and locked eyes with Sakura's dim green.

She looked so weak and fragile. She looked dead! Naruto felt tears well up in his demonically red eyes.

"Sakura, I'm sorry this happened to you. I'll make them pay, though I promise you that." he growled to her reaching to touch her bloody cheek.

She coughed and smiled slightly, "Baka. First jail then…beat." she panted out.

He chuckled, "Right make them get raped up the ass first. Then beat them into nothing once they are free. I see what you're thinking, Saka."

"Yes…"

He kissed her forehead, "You can count on me. But we both know its just because you want the first swing at them."

Her smile twitched slightly, "Yes…"

Gaara unwrapped the sand from them and Naruto took over.

"Alright you jackasses on your feet! You're coming with me! Try to run and I will hunt you down mercilessly! Try to fight and I will gladly take the chance to beat your ass! Please, give me the chance. Please, I want you to. But if you want to make it safely to jail with both legs safely in tact and all organs on the inside of your body I suggest you start walking and do exactly as I say without a single word!"

The three men wearily obeyed, forcing their sand battered bodies to move. They trudged ahead of Naruto who seemed intent on yelling at them the whole entire way.

Now with his sand freed up Gaara ported to Saiyomi's front room.

She was still there and she screamed, startled when he suddenly appeared.

Then her eyes fell on Sakura.

She gasped and instantly went into medic mode.

"Get her here." she instructed indicating the sofa.

He did as told and stepped back to let her work. Logically it made sense for him to but inside his instincts screamed for him to keep holding her. To let no one near her.

Gaara said to the mother, "I didn't do this to her."

He didn't want Sakura waking to another argument on his behalf though he was not entirely sure Sakura would argue for him right now, considering.

"At least not by my hands. But I… left her alone."

Saiyomi replied, "I am no fool, Gaara. You have claws when transformed right? These are knife marks. Why would you use a knife when you have five built into each hand? And I do not even want to know why you left her alone. That is your's and hers situation to deal with when the time comes. I just want you to settle yourself down and think of how to fix it once she's awake."

He nodded, determination in his black rimmed eyes.

"Good. Then you owe me no explanations."

Saiyomi finished healing up Sakura's wound and had Gaara carry her back up to the room they'd been in the night before.

He lay her gently down in the blankets and stared at her.

There was still so much blood on her…he couldn't stand to see it…smell it…this blood scent…it didn't please him at all. Unlike the effect it used to have on him…instead of causing enjoyment, it sickened him, churned his stomach.

Gaara felt something wet press into his hand.

He looked to Saiyomi who explained, "This will get rid of the blood. Demons have strong senses right? So lets get rid of that horrible smell for you. You wash it and I will use this towel to keep it from going on to the bed. Okay?"

Gaara obeyed quietly.

To Saiyomi he appeared to be running on autopilot and even still he used the utmost care when touching Sakura as if instinctually he knew he couldn't hurt her.

"Do you need to sit?" she asked him when they were about finished.

He absently shook his head.

"Alright then."

They finished cleaning her up and with Saiyomi's help got her into a clean gown. Though the mother was reluctant to let him stay in the room and insisted that once this was all over and settled, the two of them would be discussing at great length his argument of it being nothing he hadn't already seen.

Gaara stared at Sakura, relieved she no longer looked like a bloody victim and simply appeared to be a normal sleeping girl now.

_The gown…looks good on her_, he thought trying to distract himself from the fact that she lay there like this at all because he'd left her.

It was pale yellow silk. It looked very pretty on her, and Gaara bet she would love it when she woke up.

"Stay with her, okay?" Saiyomi said gently, watching as his empty eyes stared, glazed over at Sakura's still form, "I'll be downstairs. Just call if you need anything. And I mean it Gaara, anything. You mean the world to her so I will do my best to help you."

He smirked ruefully, his gaze remaining on Sakura, "I may not anymore."

"I said I wouldn't make you give any explanations," Saiyomi started, "but listen to this a moment. Sakura doesn't do anything she doesn't really want to do. She is only with you because she wishes to be. And I have to be honest with you, Gaara, you deserve that much from me I know. As her mother I sat here trying to figure out exactly why she would want to be. It took me a long while to come up with any reasons. And still the only two reasons that made any sense were; one, she is with you because of your being Kazekage. But with the jury still being out on whether that one is still true after these next four years I doubt that it is actually because of that. And the other is that she simply truly loves you. Now whatever you two fought over- and yes its quite obvious, I see in your face that your last words to her were heated words from an argument- but whatever that argument was she still loves you. And she still wants to love you. Please do not push her away. We all have a flight or fight response. I believe, Gaara, you were trained in every way to express and approach with fight, but in one area. The one no one helped you on at all. The emotional aspect of life. Your response to all emotional cases is flight because it is unknown to you mostly. Understandable really we all are uncomfortable with what we do not understand. Please. Don't misunderstand hat I am about to say. This is just a friendly warning. You may still choose to run but my Sakura if she truly loves you like I'm pretty sure she does, not even the arctic wasteland could keep her from you. So just keep that in mind."

Gaara sat numbly remaining motionless, staring at Sakura in the bed.

Saiyomi placed a gentle hand on his shoulder and he jumped slightly.

"Just stay here with her. And let me know when she wakes up. She has no more injuries but she will be stiff and sore at first because of the new skin and muscle tissue I had to create. But that is it mostly."

He nodded and listened to her soft steps as she left.

Gaara took his chair and moved it to sit directly at her bedside, leaving no space between his knees and the edge of her bed.

Tenderly he picked up one of her soft hands and held it. He pressed it to his face.

Gaara felt his eyes burning.

"Sakura…" he said quietly. Bowing his head and clutching her hand to his face he whispered, "I'm sorry."


	37. Chapter 37

A.N. - Hello everyone! I hope you are all doing wonderful, and if you are not right now I hope that very soon something happens that helps you to be!  
I love writing sweet scenes between these two! I don't think I will ever grow tired of it! Anyways this is a little cute fluff between Gaara and Sakura! So please read and enjoy guys! Thanks!  
Fanggirlx

Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine.

To Gothic Saku-chan- Heehee, yep you were right! Stalkers! Dumb ones too. Naruto did have the feeling and was on his way but Gaara beat him to the punch of being the knight to save her. Lol it is actually hard for me to imagine either Naruto or Gaara posing as the classic knight. Anyway…I hope you enjoy this chapter! And thank you for reviewing!

To BluePanda22311- excellent? ^////^ thank you! I love hearing that! And yes they so are whipped which is just hilarious to me. Lol, you thought that was funny? that's wonderful. I was hoping to make people smile with that! Especially with Sakura's part in that little conversation. Saiyomi is accepting him much easier now. She is willing to see him how Sakura sees him. It was cute wasn't it? don't we all just want a little pocket sized him when he's like that!? Heehee I know I would. Aw I am so so glad you loved it! And it don't hurt to love me either! Yay you too! Thank you for reviewing! And I hope you love the super fluff in this chapter too!

To Bleach-it-all- Cute name! You think its great!? Thank you! I am very glad to hear that! It is a bit sad but the sad is almost over for the moment. Awesome!? As always?! Oh my! Thanks! Thanks so much! I really really appreciate that! And I am glad to have you review! Thank you for it! I hope you like my next chapter!

To xoLovelyEyesox- You loved it!? Thanks Lee-chan! Heehee you have a plushie Gaara? Cute! I want one. Then I really would have a pocket sized him lol. Dummy Trevor. You should slap him hard! Lol I never know what I'm gonna write till its written so you might! Heehee, if I really do that then I don't doubt it! And yeah he was and I think he meant it dirty too. Lol Love you too Ashleigh! Thanks for the review! And I really hope you like the fluff that is to come!

To OoOlady heatherOoO- he is. And his contrition is so cute! He is super adorable! Aw, I hope he does. I'm sorry he did something that needs apologizing for. Or do you just want the super romance of such an apology scene? Because either one I understand and am rooting for the best for you! Thanks for reviewing and I hope you like the next chapter! (it's a little longer but I just couldn't divide this and make it a shorter chapter to update sooner. Sorry. I hope you enjoy it anyway!) and I am so so sorry! I totally used the wrong name with you! I apologize to you for that. You are so kind as to read and review and I wrote the wrong name to you! Please forgive me! I hope you were not offended and if you were I am sorry you were. I don't know what I was thinking…I can only apologize and say I won't do it again.

To - heehee, thanks that means a lot! I am so happy that it is awesome. Yeah, he is a bit sad. And wallowing slightly in angsty-ness but in this chapter Sakura (of course) fixes it so he'll feel better soon. Lol that does brig to mind some interesting images! Lol thank you! Those mental pictures are great! I will carry those the rest of the day and probably on into tomorrow! I'm glad you think it good work and I certainly will! Thank you so much for reviewing and I hope you enjoy this next chapter that is fluff filled!

To Guggas- Hi! It was a really sweet wasn't it? I like writing the sweeter side of relationships. (who wouldn't?) I am so happy that you love my story! And its in your top favorites!? Wow! I am honored! Really? What are they. I don't mind hearing criticism. Even if it is too late to use in this fic I can use it for my next. So please if you don't mind let me know what you would change. Especially the one that you cant bear. I cant help but be curious. Please? I promise it isn't a bother. Lol yeah I tend to write a lot…I love it though so I don't mind. Lol you thought that. that's funny. Thank you for that. It felt short to me though…heehee. Oh well thank you very much! The longest?! Really? Wow. Cool. I am speechless. Thank you for sticking through it! I am glad you did. I thought your grammar was fine by the way. And the spelling. Though I have dyslexia so I am not the best judge I am afraid. Just curious what language is your original of the ones you listed? I have never heard Icelandic before! That was cool to see listed. Heehee the sweetness? Thank you! I will! Thank you so much for the review and I hope you like how this next fluffy chapter goes!

* * *

"…Gaara…"

Said boy jerked his eyes up to lock with weak green.

The relief at seeing her well was enough to nearly break him. Gaara smiled slightly and his grip on her hand tightened.

He opened his mouth to say something but words wouldn't come out.

She smiled kindly at him.

"Its okay."

Gaara shook his head. No, it wasn't okay.

Sakura softly squeezed his hand. "Gaara. I'm sorry. You're right. You shouldn't have to change."

His eyes widened and he stopped struggling to speak and simply listened as Sakura fought to say what she wanted.

How weak her voice was pained him because he knew how vibrant she usually sounded but at the moment Gaara was simply thankful she was alive and capable to talk at all after that slash to her throat.

Saiyomi had made him take pictures of it while she'd prepped Sakura for the healing jutsu. Those picture would be used against the bastards when dealing with the police. So they had a purpose…but…it had seemed as if every flash from the camera had imprinted that image into his mind instead of the film. He saw it every time he closed his eyes now. It wasn't safe to blink…

"I fell in love with….a quiet reserved man. Not an expressive talker." Sakura told him smiling slightly, "I still love that quiet reserved man. I love him for what he is. How he is. And who he is."

She was whispering now.

He wanted to tell her to stop, to be quiet and rest, to save her energy, but between almost desperately wanting to hear what she was saying and the fact that his throat was still too tight to let him speak he couldn't.

"Gaara, I love you and… I know you love me. I shouldn't… demand you….to tell me that. I can see it….I feel it. That's enough….forgive me, please."

She took a slow deep breath and it pained her. He saw her wince but didn't know what to do. What could he do? She was in pain and it was all because he'd left her. If he'd stayed and talked it out like she'd initially wanted, those bastards would have never had the chance to do this to her.

"I…was scared…" she whispered.

Gaara bowed his head and rested it on the edge of her bed. He'd feared that she'd been afraid. Afraid he wouldn't come because he was angry with her. He'd feared she'd thought he'd abandoned her. He'd believed she'd never forgive him for deserting her like that. He couldn't have known that what had happened would, but…he'd still left her…abandoned his responsibilities to her…he…

He felt her touch his hair, softly stroking it in a slow weak manner.

"I…I thought that…I was going to die…"

The sand master jerked his head up and shook it. He would never let her die! Not then and not ever.

He would never ever leave her alone again! He swore on it. She was his responsibility he would protect her with everything, no matter if he's angry with her or not. He would never desert her again.

She shushed him, trying to get him to calm down. Her voice was going weaker.

"Gaara, I know…sshhh…I already know. You saved me. Protected me… I knew you would. I wasn't scared of dieing… once you were there…"

He gasped quietly.

"But…but before then…I was scared…that I'd die… without… making sure…you knew how much…I really… loved you. I do…and Gaara… I didn't say I wouldn't…be your mate…just that… I wanted you… to say… you…love me…but I take it back…I love you…and it sounds great…being mates with you…forever…if… the offer still stands…"

Gaara watched as she smiled softly at him and fell back into unconsciousness.

"I-it does." he was finally able to whisper. But it didn't matter now, she was asleep again.

He caressed the back of her hand with his thumb.

She asked for his forgiveness. And yet he should have been the one asking for it. No. He should have been begging for it. Begging for her to stay with him. But she didn't make him. And she probably never would.

Gaara scoffed at his foolishness before.

How could he have expected a person to accept the literal definition of the word forever when she knew nothing of mates?

He shouldn't have. Her surprise was probably a normal response.

He leaned down and kissed her hand.

"I…"

He tried. Gaara valiantly tried to say it. He knew that he felt it. Knew that he wanted to tell her now, even if she wouldn't hear it. He would still have told her. And would perhaps be able to tell her again if he could only…say this once.

Gaara tried.

But it just wouldn't come out.

He sighed_, I love you_. He told her in his mind. At least there he could say it. Too bad she couldn't hear his thoughts…those always worked better than his voice.

**She'll hear'em soon enough. Better appreciate the privacy while you can, boy.**

_What? _Gaara gasped inwardly.

**Seems you don't know all there is to bein' mates either, huh?**

_No. Just what instinct says. _He replied shaking his head once.

**Fuck instinct. I know what you're really gonna get in that package deal.**

_What?_

**Oh, but it would ruin the fun of the surprise if I told you…**

_Now. _He demanded, narrowing his eyes threateningly_._

**Jeesh, you could at least ask nicely.**

_No. Now._

**Fucking brat. Fine. You two will share a mate link. Meaning thoughts will be shared, feelings, emotions, fears, and you two will have a constant sense of the other's state. If she gets scared. You'll feel it. If she gets hurt, depending on how severe, you'll feel it. But you know for safety purposes…since you're the male and thus naturally the provider and protector you will only feel a fraction of it. If she gets impaled it will feel like a punch to you probably. But if its a minor injury like a cut on her finger…it will hurt the same. Don't ask me why 'cause I don't know. That's just how it is. Oh, and one more thing you two will share…**

_Yes?_

**Me. Meaning once you mate her I can go in her head too! And I doubt she'll be able to resist...my methods of persuasion. I will have my freedom some way!**

Shukaku cackled maniacally.

His laughter echoed in Gaara's brain as ice claimed his heart.

He couldn't have her! Gaara could never mate Sakura.

How could he possibly subjugate her to that? He couldn't. Pain sliced through him while the demon's mocking laughter continued. He had been so close…so close to having her. And now it was all ruined thanks to that damn demon.

Gaara growled angrily wishing that he'd quit laughing. Really it wasn't that funny. In fact, to Gaara it wasn't funny at all.

_Fucking sadist. Shut up. _Gaara growled at the despicable creature.

Suddenly the demon stopped.

Had he listened for once? No…then what had shut him up?

Curious, Gaara looked in to see why.

Inner Sakura was there. And she was angry. The fiery eyed girl was screaming at the sand demon.

_**Shuka, I swear to god I'll kill you! Fucking try to take me over will you? We'll just see about that! Lets see you try it! Just let you try it! I'll snap off your dick and shove it up your ass! You hear me, Shuka!? You ain't taking over nothing no matter how much persuasion you try!! You can just get rid of those damn thoughts right now! You fucking got me? **_

Shukaku smirked, **I do now. Knew that'd draw you out, you wicked hellion. I just wanted you.**

Her eyes flew open, _**You bastard, I was asleep! And you woke me up for that! Now I really am gonna kill you!**_

**Sure, sure but after I bang you.**

She gasped and then giggled, _**You sure know how to sweet talk a girl, don't ya? **_She asked sarcastically.

The demon chuckled, **Only the best for my firecracker.**

_**Shove it. Let's go.**_

Shukaku glanced back at Gaara with a wicked grin_**, **_**You may want to leave now or you'll get an earful of something you might not have wanted.**

Gaara quickly obeyed and left those two messed up souls alone.

Sakura was staring at him

"They have issues…huh?" she whispered.

"You heard that?"

"I heard her half. Filled in the rest."

He nodded, "You don't want the whole thing... Trust me."

Her smile grew, "I do, with my whole heart."

Sakura held her other hand out for him to take and Gaara did.

"Will you hold me?" she whispered.

Gaara felt his heart soar. She not only forgave him but was allowing him back with their relationship exactly as it was. He didn't even have to earn her trust back!

"Hold you?" he whispered, half unable to believe it.

Sakura nodded, "I keep having nightmares. But I like…waking up in your arms…it makes it better. Please?"

She didn't have to ask him twice, he'd been dying for a chance to hold her again.

He walked around the bed and crawled in on the empty side, scooting closely to her and pulling her to his chest gently.

Gaara felt her sigh softly against him, "Thank you."

She carefully rolled over so she was facing him and reached up to touch his face.

"I love you." she whispered and then tucked her head in against his chest.

He lay there rubbing her back softly, listening to her breathe. Waiting silently for sleep to reclaim her.

Sakura asked in a soft breathy voice, "Will you kiss me once?"

He stared down at her.

"No."

He watched with morbid satisfaction when she looked crestfallen. She wanted him that much.

It pleased him to know. It however did not truly please him to see her like that.

He took her chin gently in his hand and tipped it up so he could stare directly into her trembling eyes.

"Once isn't enough." he finished quietly.

Sakura's face lit up and she smiled sweetly.

Unable to withhold himself any further Gaara kissed her. Gently. Softly. Lovingly.

Like that first true kiss they'd shared at the fair. It was the simplest sweetest caress of his lips on hers.

When he eventually pulled back he felt the need to continue leisurely kissing her. He'd brush his lips against hers in a short soft kiss every few moments.

Sakura sighed contently. "Thank you. I love you, Gaara."

He kissed her once more and struggled to say his feelings as well. When he opened his mouth to speak and nothing came forth Gaara brushed a hand gently down her face to rest on her cheek and tried again. "I…er…." he growled his frustration and Sakura kissed him again.

"You don't have to force it, Gaara. I told you. I understand. I already know you love me."

He placed a finger on her lips.

"Hush." he growled.

She obeyed.

"I…" it wouldn't come out. Why? Why couldn't he say it? He felt it dammit! He knew this was love. It had to be. What the hell else could this be? Fucking lust didn't bring men like him to their knees the way this did…he had to say it. She deserved to hear it. To feel what he felt every time she told him.

Gaara closed his eyes and focused then opened his mouth to attempt once again.

"I you too."

His eyes flew open. Wait. What? He skipped the whole most important word!

Sakura giggled lightly, "You are so sweet. But its fine. Really. I can wait. Maybe eventually, one day you will feel safe saying it."

Her lips met his in another sweet caress before she whispered against them, "Perhaps maybe after we are mates?"

Gaara froze.

"What?" he breathed in shock even as a chill rushed up his spine.

"I want to be your mate." she whispered again.

He shook his head frowning at her, "Don't agree to this just to please me."

She grinned, "Self centered much, Gaara? This is not about you. Its about how much I love you, how much I want you. Forever. We've known each other so long. And it's like all this time that we were friends our hearts actually already knew what we would be even if we didn't. Don't you feel as if we've been together like this all these years and not just a few days?"

He nodded agreeing solemnly, "Pity we weren't truly. That is a lot of wasted time that could have been well spent."

"Well spent on what?" Sakura tilted her head slightly.

"This."

He kissed her again, deeper this time. Reveling in the chance to fill his senses with her once again. He'd nearly lost her. But she was safe, and still his.

She still loved him.

"I will never let you get hurt again." he promised kissing her gently once more.

Never had he made such a promise to anyone but her. He'd promised to hurt someone, but that was different for obvious reasons. The only other time he'd made the promise to protect someone was when he became Kazekage. And then he'd sworn to protect all the villagers. No person in particular. This was different. This was personal. This was a promise, a giving of his word to just Sakura and Sakura alone.

"I will try to make sure you never get hurt again either." she replied.

He snorted, "I need no protection."

"Here." she whispered placing her hand over his heart.

"It's mine now. And I will protect it with my life. I swear it." she promised him.

Gaara stared into her eyes, searching for anything that should keep his hope from rising. Anything to warn him that this dream that he must be stuck in was going to end. That her words were a lie.

He found nothing. Nothing but honest genuine promise.

His eyes burned. And his head spun.

No one. No one had ever been like this. Done this. He never wanted it to end, but at the same time he didn't like not understanding it. It frustrated him to be assaulted by so many new emotions. And it pissed him off more than anything to not understand so many of them. But…even still…

This…was love. Sakura's sweet love.

She loved him.

With everything she had.

And he…he was overwhelmed with this new rush it caused. And as she'd perfectly told him he didn't have to understand that. Just feel it too. And he did. Gaara believed, genuinely believed, that he did.

He loved her.

But dammit he couldn't tell her…even after all this…he couldn't…

"Gaara?" he heard Sakura softly gasp.

She rubbed her fingers down his cheek and showed him her finger tips, showing him the wetness there.

"You're crying."

He touched his own face and sure enough, it was no trick. Tears were streaming down his face.

Damn emotions. Sneaking out like that…

"What's wrong?" she asked sweetly kissing his wet cheeks.

He smiled at her, "Nothing."

And the beautiful thing was…it was true. There was nothing wrong. For the first time he could remember, he was at total peace because Sakura truly loved him. Despite the fact that he couldn't verbally return her sentiments, she loved him. And he loved her regardless of understanding how or why he simply knew he did. And she… wanted to be his… forever. He could keep her. And feel this forever. Feel loved, forever.

Absolutely nothing was wrong. He was…just…he was simply…

Gaara quickly buried his face in Sakura's shoulder and held her close to him, "I'm happy."


	38. Chapter 38

A.N.- OMG! I have had so many things happen lately! Have any of you ever felt like the Drama Fairy was like living on your shoulder? Or you know following you? I swear I really started looking for it on my shoulders and checked behind me sometimes when I was walking. Lol no joke. But I think after tonight the drama will be over for a while. Yay! I don't much like drama in real life…to quote a certain genius…its troublesome. But…writing drama now that is a whole different ballpark! Heehee. I loved writing this chapter because I got to have a cute little Naru and Saka sibling like moment. It was sweet to me and I hope you guys agree. And poor Sakura…she's so tired…she just wants sleep. Lol I think by the end she'll finally get it…for a while. Lol anyways, I had this ready almost 4 days ago…and so I apologize for the delay in the story like that….I know I've said it before but now that the drama is over I should be able to write and post more. Yay! Okay anyway you guys probably are ready to move on to the actual story if you haven't already lol. So please enjoy!  
FanggirlX

Disclaimer: Naruto is still not mine…sigh…do I really have to put this thing all the time? I have made it clear by now that the whole Naruto thing isn't mine right? At least for this story….o well its just one more sentence to write…still, its very…tedious to remember to put one every time…lol sry ramblings again…(I think it may be unwise to post chapters while hyped up….I seem to type more) ok quitting. Sry. Heehee

I just want to say a super huge thanks to all of my reviewers! You guys make writing this just that much more fun and worth it! You all mean the world to me and you are often the highlight of my day! So thank you all very very much!

To Courtz. babee - Aw you love it!? Thank you! I am so so happy my writing makes you smile! I really love to make people smile and so when I find out I succeeded in doing so I actually dance for joy. Seriously I did a little happy dance in my bed (where I was with my laptop when I read your review) and one of my brothers walked in to ask me something and found me like that and instead of asking me what he wanted to he just walked out shaking his head. Lol my brothers find me in situations like that a lot though so they are definitely used to it by now I am sure. But yeah anyway I just wanted to tell you happy you made me by telling me that and that to me it was so not corny. I'm really glad you thought it was a cute chapter too! He was so close wasn't he? Like that thing so close and yet so far. Heehee, he'll get it eventually I bet. I'm glad I leave you wanting more (I giggled when you wrote that btw) and I hope you continue enjoying my story! Thanks!

To Guggas- lol I love writing fluff! Its fun. Lol I'm super glad you liked it! Thank you for telling me! I did take a huge risk making them brother and sister and I am kind of liking where its going with it so I am glad you can bear with that. And I totally understand your resistance to the couple. TemaShika is so cute its hard to see her with anyone else right? But I had always pictured these two together for a long while and wanted to at least give it a try and to be honest I am liking it…so I am sorry you couldn't read their stuff I hope someday you may warm to the idea and you know at least read it but if you don't as long as you love the other stuff I'm cool with your decision. heehee Sasuke is a difficult fellow to like. Thank you for telling me your opinions! I love it when people are honest with me. I mean I'm way too far into the story to change the things that aren't working for you (and sorry but probably wouldn't anyway…) but it always helps to know what others think so thank you kindly for that. And might I just say now. Wow! You speak those languages so well! Er, well type them well anyway. Lol I couldn't tell from your writing that you weren't English but it is super cool to find out you aren't. what are you saying in all those different languages btw? I was looking at them and was like…wow that looks so neat I wish I knew what they meant! Lol so could you please tell me? And for my guess…I am going to say…Icelandic because you laughed at me for saying it was cool that was listed and you are from there so…yeah that is my guess. Did I get it right? Huh? Did I, did I? heehee. I am so happy you thought this chapter was cute! Thank you! Gaara was absolutely adorable to me in this chapter so I am glad you liked him too! Protective guys are hot to me. Lol so I like the idea very much that Gaara would be one. I am kind of delaying it…how did you know? Lol I am so awful at writing lemons…this was my first story to ever have any and I am actually terrified I will write a gaasaku or even naruhina when it comes time for theirs and it will just absolutely suck. And I really don't want to do that….thank you for your suggestion! I was kind of leaning more towards that version actually so it helps to know other people like it too. Any ideas on the naruhina lemon? If you don't mind I mean…I'm always open to suggestions. Anyways...thanks for the review and I hope you continue to enjoy my story! Oh! Btw since you aren't English does guggas mean something where you are from or is it just this cute name you came up with? (sry I am a curious person lol)

To JPLteen- Oh gosh! Hi! Its great to hear from you again! I definitely understand the busy. Lol. Thank you so so much for squeezing my story into your schedule! I am honored that you would. You liked my ending? Thank you! I hope you enjoy my next chapters to come and that they help allow escape from your busy life! I know reading helps me with that anyway… anywho thanks so much for reviewing!

To Bleach-it-all- Awe really? Wow! Thank you! I am so so happy you love it! And it makes me smile to know you thought it was a cute chapter! I hope you continue to enjoy it! Thanks for reviewing!

To xoLovelyEyesox- heehee you thought it was cute? Thanks lee-chan! Really? The loudest? Awesome! Im working on my book…I have a lot written I'm just scared to let people read it…Lan said he would though which shocked the living crap out of me! He hates to read. But since Z is so busy…he just up and said he would! isn't he the sweetest? ( btw I'm not gonna kill him anymore lol I know the story now and love my twin even more if that was even possible!) Lol so…um please don't take Mr. Prez hostage just yet…I have this strange fondness for him I cant explain…heehee. It was staring at you! Lol funny. Creepy. But funny. Awe the door hit him…poor plushie Gaara. Lol love you too lee-chan! Thank you so much! I hope you like the cuteness in this chapter too!

To BluePanda22311- lol Fluff is nice isn't it? You liked Inner Sakura telling that mischievous coon off? Thanks! Almost fairytale like?! Really! Wow! Thank you! That means a lot to hear that! You liked the I you too part? That is great! I giggled when writing it hoping others would like it too. That was sweet wasn't it? I was honestly shocked when I wrote it…I hadn't planned it but then when going over my chapter for editing I was like hmmm something is missing and then that just came to me! I was so happy because it was so cute and fit so well and almost wasn't there! Heehee your spazz moment was cute. Thank you for reviewing and I hope you continue enjoying SCA in this next chapter!

To Gothic Saku-chan- Heehee. Thank you! I'm really happy you thought that was adorable! I giggled a little at the thought when I was writing it so to know someone else enjoyed that little part makes me feel so incredibly amazing! So thank you and I hope you will still enjoy my story in the next chapter!

To Hug-A-Pug- OMG! Hi! I so remember you! You were very nice and incredibly funny how could I ever forget? I like your name change btw your name was funny before now its just cute! I had computer problems myself not too long ago with my laptop cord being ruined and needing anew one and it taking forever to come to me so I can definitely relate halfway at least. Lol I'm glad you remembered my story! And the fact that you still love it is even better! Thank you so so much and I hope you continue to read and enjoy! Its great to know you are back!

To alana124pyro- Hi! Thank you so much! Wow I never imagined you would read my fic. Heehee I am so glad you are enjoying it! I know you may not get to this chapter yet but you left such cute reviews I had to reply to them here! Lol o! and btw yeah your references from your fic have really really helped I mean Race (my bf) is stubborn so he wont give up on his views easily but eh, he's at least listening which is more than I could say for him on most things! So keep him in your prayers if you will! I rock at romance? Heehee thank you! I try very hard and really like writing it so its really cool to hear from readers that I am doing a good job. ( I know right! Those buttons switching like that confused me the first few times too lol) I'm glad you didn't wait to review and I'm glad you will review when you feel like it. Then I will know which chapters hit the best. Thank you for the compliment on my characters! I am still trying very hard to keep them IC but I fear they may slip into OOC sometimes…so thanks! I am glad you like my Sasuke (even if you thought my Naruto was Sasuke which I wanted to kind of trick people so its fine and actually neat that I did! So its fine. I hope after you read my Sasuke character you'll still think the same) lol I'm also glad parts are making you laugh! That is wonderful! Anyway…I just wanted to say thank you for reading my story and for reviewing! I hope by the time you make it to this chapter you are still enjoying it and will continue to!

* * *

Naruto rushed down the sidewalk at full speed pumping his legs as fast as they could go.

He had to get to Sakura. He had to see her. Now! He had to see she was alright. He had to see with his own eyes that she was going to make it through.

Saiyomi had just called his cell, telling him that she'd healed her and that she was going to be fine that he could stop worrying like she knew he was. But he couldn't. Naruto knew he couldn't stop, he couldn't slow down till he was there, seeing her for himself. Knowing for certain she was truly fine. And she had to be fine. She had to be okay he couldn't handle her being anything else. He'd just gotten her as an official sister. His twin! She couldn't die by some freak incident like this right after it!

He hadn't even had a chance to talk with her since hearing the story about their pasts.

She had to be okay because it was Sakura! She didn't let things like this stop her.

Saiyomi had to be right! In fact, it would be awesome if she was making the understatement of the year, and instead of Sakura being 'just fine' like Saiyomi had said Sakura would be perfectly normal again. He would give anything to have Sakura sitting there looking completely normal and not bloody and beaten when he came through that door. Hell, Naruto swore he would give up ramen just to have her be standing at the door waiting for him so she could call him an idiot smack him in the head for almost loosing his cool the way he had.

He'd definitely voluntarily take a beating from her if it showed she was fine and back to being herself and not resembling a war corpse.

The blond raced down the little house's walkway up the steps and crashed through the door with such force he sent it banging into the wall making a sound like a canon shot when it hit.

Hinata was sitting on the sofa waiting for him and she jumped with a squeak when the door crashed open. She watched the doorway from the hall to the living room where she waited.

In no time at all Naruto appeared, his frantic blue eyes met hers.

"Hinata! She's okay right? She's really okay?"

Hinata nodded and stood to go to his side.

As she moved to join Naruto, Saiyomi entered the room.

"Naruto."

He turned his gaze from the approaching Hinata to his newly discovered mother.

She had the smell of Sakura's blood all over her after just coming off of the rush of his going a little fox his senses were stronger than they ever were and he had to cover his nose it sickened him. His stomach churned and he felt he was about to loose his breakfast he'd eaten earlier. The scent was just…so much. All he could smell was her blood. Her death scent hung in the air and he felt his knees tremble. She'd come close to dying! He had to see her even more now!

Saiyomi saw his reaction to her and stopped coming towards him.

"I was just heading to shower. I didn't want this smell lingering any longer than it had to. But don't worry. She's really fine. I healed her wounds with almost no trouble, she'd done a fair good amount of inner work herself before Gaara got her to me."

Naruto held his breath a moment longer before letting out in a quick rush, "She's really okay? I mean jeez, the smell of-"

Saiyomi nodded cutting him off, "She is. She's upstairs sleeping, still recovering from using so much chakra I would imagine. Gaara's with her."

Naruto shook his head, he didn't care if Gaara was with her. He had to be there too!

"They may need time alone, Naruto."

He frowned, "They can have it later."

He rushed past her and Hinata and up the stairs.

Following her scent trail before his senses dulled completely Naruto burst into the room she was in.

He saw her.

Not bloody. Not in pain. Simply sleeping.

But her eyes. They were closed. Like she was dead. She still looked dead. He had to see them open, smiling, green, bright. Not dim and fading and almost empty like they had been.

He moved across the room and ignoring the glare from the red head who lay beside her with an arm wrapped protectively around her Naruto crouched down beside her and shook her shoulder.

"Leave her." Gaara growled.

"Back off. I have to see her too." Naruto snapped, his nerves on edge. His eyes flashed red a second. The boy worked to calm himself and then he glared hard at Gaara.

"You were with her when she left. You _let _this happen to her. I'll deal with you later, Gaara. Right now. I… I have to see she's okay for myself. Everybody and their friggin grandma can tell me that she's fine but I have to hug her, hear her, and see for myself that she really is. So just shut up, ok?"

"Naruto, _you _shut up. God… you're so loud sometimes."

His suddenly happy eyes met her annoyed green.

Still glaring as she spoke, Sakura's soft tired voice whispered, the annoyance in her voice matching that of her eyes, "I was sleeping right here, ya know. Your big mouth was right at my face and you were yelling. I couldn't -"

His fierce hug cut her off as he buried his face in her shoulder and held her tightly.

"Shut up, Saka. Just shut up. I don't care if I woke you. I'm just glad…I'm just glad you could wake up."

Her eyes softened and she wrapped her arms around him.

The blond tugged her out of Gaara's arms, from the bed, and straight into his lap where he sat in the floor and snuggled against her desperately needing to feel her heartbeat next to his.

"What were you thinking? How could you let those fools get near you?" he whispered, confused how those idiots he'd dealt with could hurt her so badly. She was better than that.

Sakura sighed and ran her fingers soothingly through his hair.

"I was thinking. That was just it. I was so deep in thought and totally spaced out. I am sorry I made you worry. But I'm fine now, Naru. I really am."

The blond was trembling as he shook his head, "You…you looked dead. You…were almost dead! They cut your throat for god sake! You…could have died…"

Sakura rubbed his shaking back softly, "Naru, I am fine. I could have died but I didn't. Gaara saved me in time and mom healed me before I could bleed out. Everything's okay now."

"But it almost wasn't!" he snapped. "You almost left me! You can't do that, stupid! You have to be careful! I need you to stay safe for once! I…can't handle it if…if…" his anger simmered down and his voice trailed off.

Sakura kissed his cheek and cuddled against him again, "Naruto. I know I get in trouble a lot…I am always needing someone to save me. I…I'm still not strong enough to protect myself. I'm sorry. I don't mean to worry you. But please, calm down now. Its over now. We all made it out okay this time."

He crushed her tighter against him, "You have to be more careful…I…I won't always be able to protect you now…b-because…"

"Naruto your main concern now is Hinata. You love her. Protect _her_." Sakura told him gently.

"I-I know. I love her. I want to protect her. With everything I have I will. But…I love you too. You're…you're my sister. God, Saka, my actual _sister_. You can't get hurt like this! You just can't! Stupid! You have to stay safe. We're family….you're my family. I can't loose that. So stop being so reckless and careless."

"I said I was sorry. I was in deep thought. And I love you too, Naru, but Gaara will protect me now. You can focus on keeping Hinata safe more."

"Where was he then!? Why didn't he keep you safe!?" Naruto growled. "He wasn't there! He didn't protect you!"

Sakura glared at him, "We had a fight and we needed to cool off. It's not his fault. He didn't know those guys were there!"

"He shouldn't have left you alone!"

"He didn't know I'd get hurt, Naru."

"But if he'd-"

"Naruto. This was just an unexpected accident. No one knew I was going to get attacked like that. Okay? It's no one's fault. It's not your's for being away from me. It's not Gaara's for wanting time to himself. If it's anyone's fault, it's mine for not being aware of my surroundings. So get mad at me, that's fine. I accept responsibility. But stop blaming Gaara and stopping kicking yourself."

He snorted, "You don't know I was."

"Yeah I do." she smirked and then she hugged him again. "And I love that you care so much. You should. I'm your sister after all. You have to love me. And you should be a little protective. But…you have to understand that when something uncontrollable like this happens it's not your fault. And you can't blame Gaara every time something goes wrong. He has no way of knowing it's coming anymore than you do. But I do promise to work on being more careful. Alright? So now everything is okay."

He nodded against her. "You…have to stay safe from now on. No more getting hurt. I…Saka, I couldn't take seeing you like that! I have seen you get hurt before. You're a damned ninja for crying out loud. Eventually we all get hurt! I know that. But…you weren't just hurt. Sakura, you looked dead! For a whole minute when I saw you like that I thought you were dead! Don't you get it! You were dead in my life for a whole minute! That's why I'm so fucking upset! You were dead! And I hadn't even…I hadn't even gotten a chance to be your real brother yet and you were gone. Just suddenly gone."

Sakura cried silently while she took his face in her hands and saw that he too had tears in his eyes, "Naruto. Am I dead now?"

"Well no, but-"

"I'm not. I lived. I am so, so sorry I scared you like that. I was scared too. But I made it and we still have a chance to enjoy being brother and sister. We still get to do that. I just got you in my official family, I'm not leaving before I even get to see what that's like. So don't worry, okay?"

Naruto nodded and sighed into her hair as he continued to hold her close, "You swear you're fine? You're not lying to make me feel better right?"

"Nope. I wouldn't lie to you about that."

" 'K. Good." he sighed with relief and then a much lighter thought came to his mind and Naruto chuckled softly, "Saka?"

"Hmm?"

"Just what exactly _would _you lie to me about?"

"Oh, I can't tell you that. If I did our being brother and sister would be no fun. Have to keep the surprises coming and the mystery flowing right?" she teased yawning at the end.

"You still need rest. I'm sorry I panicked like that and ripped you from the bed."

"Yeah…I can't see from here but I bet if I turn around I'd see a very angry set of aquamarine eyes glaring at you." Sakura said giggling.

She heard something akin to a frustrated growl come from Gaara behind her.

"Yeah, he don't look too happy right now…" Naruto agreed with a nod, studying the sand master.

Naruto stood and laid Sakura back in the bed. Gaara quickly took her and pulled her close to his chest, glaring heatedly at Naruto.

The blond laughed, "Okay, okay. I get it. Its privacy time now. But you two behave I don't want to be an uncle just yet you got me?" he winked at them and closed the door laughing loudly all the way down the hall.

Sakura sighed and snuggled into Gaara's warmth.

"You will never be hurt again." he whispered to her burying his face in her pink hair much like her brother just had.

"I know. I trust you. I-"

"I did leave you though." he cut in.

"Yes, but you came back. And in time too." she said beginning to grow frustrated. First Gaara. Then Naruto. Now Gaara again! People, she was fine. Very sleepy, but fine.

"Barely." he scoffed.

"But you still did. Look, Gaara, we already had this conversation and I'm tired. So listen and listen good okay? Yes, you left. But you came back to me. You were angry at me and you still came back _for_ me. So that's all that matters. I love you. I trust you. And I know that you will protect me anyway you can. I know this because I feel the same about you. And when I wake up we are going to finish our discussion we were having on the rooftop alright? But until then…please just hold me close, don't leave me and let me sleep here in your arms where I feel safest. My head is killing me and I just want to sleep a little longer...alright…?"her voice trailed off into a soft yawn.

Gaara nodded against her and as he relished her words he told her, "Rest. I won't leave."

"Ever again. And if you do you'll have a pissed off me to deal with when I find you." she mumbled.

He smirked down at her, staring at her light grin and her peacefully closed eyes.

"When you find me?" he asked teasingly.

"Yeah…cuz I wouldn't quit till I had you again. I would always find you. I was gonna…come after you on the roof too…after I sorted my thoughts."

"Why?"

"Because we belong together. No matter what. So I'll follow you. Always. Even when you say not to."

He tightened his grip around her a moment hugging her and then relaxed against her, breathing in her sweet scent that was finally free from the reek of her blood.

"Good." he replied.

She breathed sleepily, "Yeah…good."

Smiling slightly Gaara wished her a good sleep and closed his own eyes.


	39. Chapter 39

A.N.- Alrighty guys I'm finally back with a new chapter but I must apologize…its not as long as many of the ones that I've been posting recently. And it is less fluffy. But if a story is all fluff you just have a cotton ball ...or a bunny… Anyways, I hope you guys all still enjoy it and I can't wait to hear what you all think about it!  
FanggirlX

Disclaimer: still putting it…Naruto isn't mine. Lol yet….dun dun duuuuuun

Um…I think this one is to Courtz. Babee- lol I'm pretty sure anyway…Yeah! You totally have to love happy dances! They make you happy and the great bonus people who see you being silly usually smile too! Lol o wow! Cute! I bet you and your friend Laura had a huge laugh because of that. Your step mom might have too it sounded funny. But don't worry I definitely would have been red too. But it is super great to know I'm not the only one who just must obey the tiny urge that says 'I just gotta dance!'. heehee. Yep Naruto totally loves his sister! I am a big family girl myself so I really like writing family scenes. Of sweetness. Gaara was funny to me. Like looking back on it as I read it reviewing it so I could write my next chapter right, I just sat back and said to myself, 'Well, Gaara is a jealous ball of fluff in this isn't he? Oops. It's…kinda cute though.' But by the time I realized it, it had already been posted for 3 days! So it had to stay. So I am glad you enjoyed that because honestly it might not have meant to go that way but I very much like it better then however I had actually meant it. I hope you enjoy this next chapter and thank you! I will try very hard to keep it up. Thank you for your really cute review! It made me smile.

To Guggas- I guessed right! Yay! Total yayness moment for me! I love guessing right in guessing games. Lol. That's so cool that you are Icelandic! Wow. So you do think Sasuke and Temari are cute together? Or did you mean Shikamaru and Temari? Lol sorry I confuse easily sometimes. I will agree to both couples anyway. Lol. that's a cool talent to have predicting writers. Heehee but I try hard to be unpredictable so you just never know what's coming from me! it's a mystery! Heehee. You think it will be great!? Thank you that gives me a huge confidence boost. I have actually started practicing and well one day my sister who is older than me by one year stopped and read over y shoulder and then took several other pages I had and read those too then she just stared at me and shook her head and said, 'I'm not even going to ask why you are practicing writing smut.' which sent all of my brothers into a tizzy about wanting to know what I was writing. I was so red from embarrassment. Lol. Anyway I think I may be getting close to one of those lemons I'm worried about (not sure because my writing is a mystery to me too! Heehee) but I think I am and I want to do it right. So yeah, thank you for the encouragement I definitely needed it. It's fine if you are like that. I am some times. I will be sitting somewhere trying to come up with an idea and it just won't come! Then I go grocery shopping and bang! The idea comes. Lol fun isn't it? Wow, may I just say your name looks very intimidating. And sorry I tried to say it anyway. Lol I couldn't resist. So I must apologize because I am almost definitely certain I slaughtered your name. So its your nickname though, that is so awesome! Cool! Thanks! I like learning stuff so your history lesson was neat! Heehee do you know what uber alles means yet? I'm dying to know. that's what those other two mean!? Thank you I'm glad you like my story then! I'm so happy I could make you laugh! I love doing that! Aw Naruto is a sweetie isn't he? You may be right…its isn't much though this chapter…is less fluffy. Thank you for the long review! I love them and really enjoy them! Lol you did? I'm sorry you got cramped but I'm glad you laughed and enjoyed the fluff! I hope you like this chapter as well and thanks for again for your review!

To crazyanimeidiotnumberone- lol cool name! Thank you! I am so glad you love my story! I'm glad you made it through it all. Heehee I know I tend to write a lot so I'm super glad you read it and liked it! So I'm ecstatic too! Gaara is my favorite character too so for you to say I captured him and didn't mess up his awesome character makes me just so so happy! I am also really happy my little twist added to him didn't mess anything up. Yay! I made you giggle! I love making people laugh so much so I'm glad I managed to! One of the best you've read?! Thank you so much! I have to tell you my confidence in writing this story right now is just soaring with all the great things I'm hearing! Thank you so much for your review and I hope you continue to enjoy my story! And I will definitely try to keep it up.

To Gothic Saku-chan- Thank you I was going for cute with those two! So it's really nice to know I succeeded! I really like writing brotherly/sisterly moments! They are just so adorable. Lol protective guys are fun! So bodyguard Gaara is cool! Lol Gaara is now her personal secret service! Can't you just imagine him in a cool suit and nifty shades? He'd be armed and dangerous! Lol Thanks for that image! It was funny to me. And also thanks for your review! And I hope you like this next chapter!

To xoLovelyEyesox- lol thanks Lee-chan! I am really really glad you liked it! Lol who wouldn't want Naruto as their twin brother? (Not to say mine isn't already cute enough) but Naruto does just rock much! Aw. Poor Trevor. Heehee. He should be more like Naruto! Try and make him be see if he goes for it. Lol. You do?…you know with that quote you are right. Gosh! People around me do influence my character styles. I hope that doesn't mess things up. O well if it does I will just have to fix it won't I? heehee oh and I know it's late here too but I also want to say to you HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Did you have a good day of your birth? Lol I really hope so. I also hope you like this next chapter. O and btw…I am posting something else you asked for so enjoy it also ok? Heehee thanks!

To alana124pyro- Waffles is a funny word. So it does rock much! Lol yes, yes you so definitely have to wonder about her. Lol. You're hilarious! I laughed when I read your 'priceless' thing. I had never thought of anything like that but it was so cute! Lol that would be somewhat a mood killer, huh. don't worry I don't think there can ever be TMI for me. I have a friend who suffers the same 'curse' as you do so I know what you mean from seeing how she deals with it. Pivotal. Cool word choice! Heehee. Aw thank you so much! I'm glad you thought I did it perfectly! It always makes a writer feel like on top of the world when they're told they did something perfectly. Lol yeah poor Gaara isn't he just the sweetest when like that? Lol I have a laugh fit at those words too and as you I definitely turn red when the 'real thing' comes out. My perverted brothers love to torture me with that information too. Meanie brothers. Thanks for your reviews and I hope you continue to enjoy my story!

To missladylaura- lol it's fine! I know how that can be with the friends and all. Thank you! I'm glad its really good. I was laughing too when she told me about that and I wasn't even there when it happened! Heehee yeah you just have to love the weird friends! that's pretty much all my friend group has. Lol we could definitely trade weird friend stories. But it was really neat to learnt hat you and Courtney were friends! I had no idea! Awesome! It sounds like you two have a lot of fun together that's really great! And thank you for the review! I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

To BluePanda22311- I know, he was a little ball of worry wasn't he? But Sakura made it better. Heehee thank you! I'm so happy that you loved it that much! I love brother sister stuff too. Wow you made me blush! It's got you on the edge of your seat!? that's so cool! And you just have no idea how wonderful it made me feel for you to say my writing was like watching a movie and waiting for the good part but it was all good so you didn't have to wait! I was so red and so happy at the same time! Thank you! Lol you liked that? that's great because I giggled when I pictured her saying that especially when I pictured the glare he really was sending. Lol he is so stuck with her. They're just too cute together to not be. YAY GAASAKU! Heehee thanks for the review and please enjoy this next chapter too!

To JackedUp- lol awkward? I didn't mean for it to come across as romantic or anything so I'm sorry it was awkward. Wow. A master piece?! Thank you so very much! I blushed when I saw that! I was just amazed. I never thought I would hear my story called that but now that I have I am so so glad I did. Thank you! Your review made my day that day.

* * *

Sasuke slammed his fist into the wall as he hung up his cell phone.

"That baka! Calling me a whole day after the event!" he snarled to himself as he hurried to get dressed.

He'd been pissed to be awoken from a good sleep by his cell phone, even more angry that it was Naruto calling and waking him.

Now he was furious because of what that idiot had said in his call.

'_Hey idiot! Morning! Just thought I'd call and tell you before you heard it somewhere else. Sakura almost died yesterday. These assholes attacked her and almost raped her. But she's fine now. Saiyomi healed her. She's still sleeping and you probably want to do more of that yourself so yeah there ya go. That's all I had to say. Well, bye, idiot!'_

And then he'd hung up. He delivers news like that and then just hangs up. That loser!

Sasuke stuffed his feet in his shoes and rushed out the door and just barely missed plowing head first into Yura.

Wait. Yura?

"Oh hey. I know you. You're friends with Sakura." she grinned pointing a clawed finger at him.

Sasuke shook his head, "What are you doing here?"

She opened her mouth to tell him when Kankuro's arms wrapped around her waist.

"She was coming to wake me up." the puppet master supplied as he nibbled Yura's neck.

She huffed, "I just woke you up. I am not gonna lie, Konkers."

"But, Yura, you-"

She looked Sasuke in the eye and said, "I am on my way to my room to get new clothes. I have kind of been wearing these a while seeing as how-"

Kankuro put his hand over her mouth "We don have to tell the guy everything, Yura. Come on. Lets go."

"Cranky Konkers." she teased.

Kankuro smirked at her as he took her hand and began to lead her away towards the building main doors to leave.

She turned back and winked at Sasuke, "Hey, since you'll probably see her first tell Temari I'm gonna have to rain check on our plans for this evening. She'll know what you mean."

Sasuke frowned, "And just why would I see her first?"

"Her scent is all over you." she supplied with a knowing grin, "You will see her first."

"That's ridiculous." Sasuke scoffed. He had no idea how Temari saw their little deal. Was it out in the open or was it a secret private meeting kind of thing? He didn't want to say something wrong.

Yura's dark laugh echoed down the hall as Kankuro continued to guide her towards the door, " If you're going to try to lie make sure its not to someone who can sniff out the truth. Just tell her, okay? Chao."

Sasuke scowled at their retreating backs a moment contemplating Yura's words.

He had Temari's scent on him?

The black haired boy couldn't help but smirk at that. He kind of liked the idea. Besides if he carried her scent, then she carried his, which was an idea he liked even better.

Then he remembered where he'd been headed in such a hurry before running into Yura.

Cursing his own stupidity, Sasuke clenched his fists and took off running.

Spotting Yura and Kankuro up ahead on the sidewalk, he hurried to catch them.

"Hey, how do you get to the teacher's houses?" he called to the couple.

Kankuro turned and asked, "Why do you wanna go there?"

"Sakura is at Saiyomi's. Naruto called and said she'd almost died. I'm going to her. So how do I get there?"

Kankuro's eyes had doubled as he listened, "Sakura almost what!? Does Gaara know?"

Sasuke scoffed , "Wouldn't doubt if it was his fault somehow."

His anger snapping quickly, Kankuro grabbed Sasuke by the shirt front and shouted, "Watch what you say Uchiha or you'll be asking for some trouble!"

Yura snapped her fingers, "Konkers. No. Bad boy." she scolded spanking him. Dumbfounded by her actions Kankuro dropped Sasuke.

She then turned her cunning pale blue eyes on the youngest Uchiha, "And you. Don't get your man thong in a twist at the slightest sound of trouble. There's something between that red head hottie and little miss pink. I doubt Konkers' brother would actually hurt the girl. Now do you wanna know how to get there or not? No you know what. Nevermind, Konkers, we're going too."

Kankuro hastily nodded, he'd been thinking the same thing. Jerking out his cell phone he called Temari and told her what had happened as he and Sasuke followed Yura to the section of campus that held the teacher cottages.

---------

Gaara sat in the bed and watched the girl who slept in his lap.

He'd attempted getting up early. After all, he wasn't exactly used to sleep so he didn't really need that much of it. He'd been restless but when he'd tried to leave the bed Sakura had latched herself around his waist and had refused to let go.

It had yet to be determined by him whether or not she'd been sleeping or not when she'd done it.

Gaara wasn't entirely sure which one he wanted it to be. She could hold him down either conscious or asleep. Neither sat well with him.

None the less, she'd done it and now here he sat with her head in his lap and her arms still tightly around his waist.

Naruto and Hinata had come in about half an hour ago to check up on Sakura but she hadn't woken up for them. That made Gaara wonder just how tired she'd been, just what she'd endured.

He hated that she'd been hurt. Hated it with a hot fiery passion that made his blood boil inside him. And he would _never _let it happen to her again, he'd sworn it to her.

He placed a hand on top of her head, feeling the softness of her hair surround his fingers. Never. She would never suffer something like that again.

He heard shouting downstairs.

One voice was unmistakably Naruto's. Then when the shouting stopped footsteps were heard thundering up the stairs.

The door swung open hitting the wall with a bang and there in the door way were his siblings, that troublesome cat girl, and the damned Uchiha.

Gaara refrained from sighing audibly as he met the eyes of his brother and sister.

He silently demanded why they were here and barging in uninvited no less.

"Sakura! She's ok?" Temari shouted, sounding angry.

Gaara nodded.

Sasuke stalked to the edge of the bed and fell to his knees.

"Sakura you….you idiot." he muttered as subtly trembling hands brushed her arm tenderly.

His onyx eyes locked with Gaara's, "You better take better care of her than this cuz if this ever happens again, I'll-"

"It won't. Now leave." Gaara cut in feeling more than slightly agitated.

Yes, he damn well knew it was his fault! People didn't have to keep rubbing it in his face! He held enough grief about it without their frigging help.

"You-"

Sasuke was once again cut off only this time it was by Temari shoving him aside and collapsing on Sakura hugging her tightly to her.

Sasuke glared at the back of Temari's head then sighed and stood back up from where he'd landed on his butt.

"You better get well soon, Sakura. Or I'll kick your ass you got that, Pinky?" the tough girl whispered.

She stood abruptly, "Take care, Gaara."

With that said, she left the room. Rushing past Yura and Kankuro who still stood in the doorway and then past Naruto and Hinata who were still in the hall and just barely missed running into Saiyomi who was on her way down the stairs.

She made it out onto the porch bracing herself with the railing before her tears came. Temari sobbed out her worry. It had been so overwhelming. She'd heard what had happened to Sakura and she'd feared the worst. Then getting to her and seeing her perfectly fine and sleeping peacefully in her brothers arms…it was just too much. The relief was overflowing and coming out as tears. She wiped at them fiercely trying to stop them but it didn't work.

"Hey."

_Damn! That's twice he's seen me cry now! He's going to think I'm the biggest cry baby in the world. _Temari thought miserably.

His hand came to rest reassuringly on her shoulder.

"Its okay, you know. She's fine."

The blond girl nodded, unwilling to look him in the eyes.

Sasuke saw that she had no intention of turning around so he hugged her from behind, gently resting his chin on her shoulder.

"It's okay if you cry this time. Sakura isn't something insignificant. She's….she's important. So its okay to cry." Sasuke whispered in her ear.

Temari felt a droplet of wetness hit her shoulder.

Gasping she turned around in his arms.

Sasuke had a single tear trail down his cheek.

"See? Its okay." he mumbled looking uncomfortable.

Seeing the worry and relief she felt mirrored in his black eyes Temari's control slipped and she fell into his embrace sobbing embarrassingly about something good. She shouldn't be crying. Sakura was fine. But she was crying. She was crying because she _was _okay.

Sasuke held her comfortingly rubbing her back the way Sakura tended to do with him when something bothered him.

He felt Temari tremble in his arms and could feel her tears soaking his shoulder. He understood her feelings. He'd been overwhelmed by it all too. Thinking she'd almost died…then seeing her uninjured. He hadn't meant to let that damned tear slip. And he really hadn't meant for Temari to see it. But it encouraged her to let her emotions go so he supposed this one time it was a worthy sacrifice.

"She's okay." Temari whispered clutching tightly to him tangling her fingers in his shirt.

"Yeah, she is."

"One air headed girl with crazy pink hair shouldn't mean this much. But…but dammit she does. She…she's like a sister. She's family. And she almost died."

Sasuke knew exactly where she was coming from.

"From the looks of things in there she will actually be family soon enough." he murmured.

Temari a small laugh bubbled out through her tears, "Yeah."

He hugged her, burying his face in her neck using her warmth to comfort his own overwhelming emotions.

Taking a deep breath hoping her scent would calm his nerves.

But what scent he got was not simply Temari's.

There was a masculine scent with it. And it wasn't his. Very obviously not his in fact. She'd already been with another man?

"Where were you when they told you about her?" he asked trying to make it sound casual.

_Don't say in bed. Don't say in bed. _He thought over and over as he awaited her answer.

"At the library. I was studying with this guy in my class."

"Heh, studying. Right." Sasuke couldn't bite his tongue quick enough and suddenly didn't want to hold in his anger. "I suppose you need him as you need me right? Is he in a different game with you?"

Temari pulled out of his arms.

She searched his fiery eyes a moment then shook her head, "No. No game with him. He wasn't even very cute. He was just there and I wanted to quit studying. Besides what's it to you?"

"Its nothing to me." Sasuke sneered as he turned and went down the steps.

With a slight sigh he stopped and turned back to her speaking in a cold, level voice, "Just let me know when you want another round of _our_ game. That's all I care about. What you do with your body the rest of the time is your own business."

She watched him walk down the drive and then back towards his dorm room.

Why did she suddenly feel like crying again? She was over her emotion overflow due to Sakura so…was this… because of Sasuke?


	40. Chapter 40

A.N. - Hey guys! I'm back with yet another chapter! Woo! heehee ok. This chapter is mostly a cute mother daughter moment about how Sakura can go about talking about this whole mating issue with Gaara. But Gaara gets more than spoken of he gets his time in the spotlight I guess you could say lol. Anyway I hope you guys all enjoy it! And I also want to say ... I hope you all have a happy thanksgiving! I doubt I will post again before then so I just wanted to wish everyone well. And if any of you don't celebrate thanksgiving I still hope this week goes wonderfully for you! Bye bye for now guys!  
Fanggirlx

Disclaimer: Still not mine. Truly doubt it ever will be lol.

To Courtz. babee- lol that was funny! Lol good job with making sure it was your own account! Lol I laughed at that so much. Really?! O awesome! You were gonna ask that? I really want those two to finally become an official couple and not just 'playmates' so I am probably going to have a bit more of them in the near future. Yay! I love it when people aw my writing it means I'm doing good! Heehee you're right! Lol it must run in the family! Though I don't think Kankuro had too much of a problem with it…lol really? That is so neat! So you guys plan to write funny things you guys have done on your 21st bday card? Lots of stuff? Lol oh no poor Laura heehee you two are so funny. And I always feel special when I get a review but now that I get to be on your card! Well I just feel super special awesome! ( I love that saying lol) heehee it is nice to be loved. Thank you! Your review was fun! I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

To Gothic Saku-chan- I know isn't he just cute when he's not being a jerk or emo-ish? (emo guys can be fun but for me it has to be in small doses lol) it did turn in to a very emotional chapter but I am glad you still liked it! That is what is important. Lol I liked that part too! Konkers is so fun to write and Yura teases him well I think heehee. I hope you like this next chapter too! Thanks for the review!

To JackedUp- aw im sorry it was too short I thought it might be. But thank you for saying it was good enough. Lol I hope you like this next chapter better! I think it's longer. Thanks for reviewing!

To missladylaura- lol its fine that you aren't not many people are really I just…I dunno the idea came to me and I liked it lol. I am so glad you liked the chapter! Thank you! Lol wow you're all those things for her? What would she do with out you? Heehee its fun to have a personal heater though. Especially now that its getting chillier. I hope you enjoy my next chapter!

To hayhayhiltz- Hi there! Thank you for reviewing! I am so happy you are enjoying my story and thank you so much for the compliment! Its wonderful to hear that its great! Also I am ecstatic that you cant wait for my next chapter (heehee which is this one) I hope you enjoy it as well!

To BluePanda22311- lol Naruto is always helpful what are you taking about? Jk we all know he makes more messes than cleans them but as long as he is adorable doing it its all good right? Lol Kankuro was cute! Of course he's one of those again that I think is always cute heehee. You liked my Sasutem moment? Thank you! I may be having a fairly big one for them soon, I really want them together officially. Yeah everyone took their worry for sakura out on poor sad Gaara he couldn't help it…loved your gangster moment! It made me giggle lol Gaara kind of already did…that was what got him in this mess. Lol guess he'll just have to get better at it and try again huh? Lol YAY GAASAKU!! Oh I loved it and I love this one! I adore getting reviews period but when they are filled with nice and funny things I just cant stop my smile. I am very fortunate that most all of my reviews are from great people who are really nice. And that you think I deserve it makes me super happy! Thank you! I hope you like this chapter too so I can get another fun review! Heehee.

To Guggas- lol you are funny! Yeah I figured that was the one you meant but I wasn't sure. I definitely will! I have finally finished all my hard projects and stuff so now I have time to read fan fictions! Heehee I do try to be hard to predict it makes the story more fun for both me and my readers! Yeah my family loved teasing me about my smut practicing lol they're lucky I love them. what does intimidating mean? oh ok. Well the main dictionary definition means to create fear, or awe or inadequacy. And really it just means your name looked big and scary ad I thought it would beat me up if I tried to say it. Jk I just didn't think I could do it. But your name does mean something cool! And gugga is a cute nickname to get out of it! Though I honestly did laugh a little when you said your name means God lied. Lol but being as bright as God is pretty awesome too. Either way thank you for teaching me that! I just love learning about people and names are really cool so it was really fun! Any other cool words you can teach? Lol there may be slight fluff in this chapter…I am not sure if it would count as it or not but never fear the fluff will return soon enough if what is in this chapter doesn't equal fluffy goodness. Heehee thanks for the review and I look forward to hearing from you again! Also please enjoy this next chapter!

* * *

The next morning was dreary and drizzly and though not a single person wanted to go to class every seat held it's rightful student.

Sakura sighed and glanced out her window as she leaned her chin down on her hand.

Watching the slow rain fall on the glistening sidewalks she felt herself being lulled into a cozy sleep.

Bang!!

She jerked awake with a start.

Her suddenly alert green eyes landed on a book on her desk. Following the book to two hands that held it, up the arms and continued on up into the face of her own mother.

"Sleeping in class?" Saiyomi asked with dissatisfaction in her voice.

"Sorry ma'm."

"Stay after class. I want a word with you." her strict teacher voice promising Sakura's future doom.

She watched as her mother turned and walked back to the front of the classroom. "Now, class let us return to the feudal era and continue discussing this epic novel that is based in that time. Could someone please tell me why the male protagonist of this tale is so troubled? Ah, you, Akiro, yes please." Saiyomi smiled encouragingly at the boy who'd raised his hand to answer.

Once again Sakura felt her mind drifting away.

This time, however, she didn't doze off, instead she revisited this morning. A sweet time when she woke in Gaara's protective embrace.

Thinking back on the events that had lead her to be injured and in bed for so long she then thought of the argument they'd had on the rooftop.

Eternal wife he'd said.

Gaara wanted her…to marry him? He wanted her forever?

How did that just suddenly happen?

They were friends. They start dating and then boom! He wants to marry her? Was he just excited about being in love? Or was he serious? And if he was serious…did she want to marry Gaara now… or ever? If she did she'd surely have to move to the village in the Sand. It would be unreasonable for her to do anything else. He is Kazekage after all it wasn't like he could move somewhere else.

Wait, if he were Kazekage then what would that make her if she married him?

Why was she even contemplating any of this? It's not like she wanted to get married now.

Or did she…?

She loved Gaara. That much she was certain of, even after such a short dating period she knew she already loved him…but, but there were so many things still left to learn of him…about him and his family and Shukaku…she wanted to know all she could before diving into marriage.

It wasn't out of the question, exactly…she most likely wanted to get married and if she did she could certainly see herself with him, in fact it was almost impossible for Sakura to imagine herself with another guy. So she could see herself marrying Gaara…but not right now.

Which is what it seemed he wanted. She didn't want to fight with him. She also didn't want to hurt him or make him feel as if he were unloved or unwanted. It most definitely was not that. He was very loved so that wasn't the reason why she didn't want to get married or mated or whatever he'd called it. She just wanted more time to enjoy dating him. But would he understand that if she told him or would he just get angry again? She now knew she desperately wanted to become his mate and to belong to him in every sense of the word. She wanted to marry him and live together till death did their bodies part and their spirits lived together in the heavenly peace of the afterlife. But she wanted to wait. Just for a little while. She wanted to understand more about him and who he was, and understand more of what his expressions meant and what his soft spoken words meant and what the words he didn't say meant and…just everything. She wanted to learn everything about him before she married him. Mated him. That way she would be the perfect wife, mate. The one he deserved to have.

But how could she put that into words?

**Duh. You just did smart one.**

_Oh, its you._

**Nice to talk to you too. Sheesh. And here I thought you'd be happy to have a sounding board. How wrong was I?**

_It's not that. Its just…I'm cranky I guess. I hate not knowing what to say or what to do._

**I know. Me too, I'm the same way. Probably because I am you in a way but whatever. Let's not get into those technicalalities.**

_I want to mate Gaara. Belong to him forever. Be his eternal wife, like he said._

**So what's the problem then?**

_I want to wait._ Sakura sighed.

**So…like I just said. Say what you were just thinking. I'm pretty sure he'd get it.**

_You think so? He won't get angry?_

**Want me to ask Shuka? **Her inner chirped.

_No!_

**Oh…ok then…in that case if you don't want advise from the one guy who would know better than anyone else you just have to go by your instincts. **

_Instincts? Really? That's all you got?_

**That's all you need princess! Now stop sassing me and open your damn eyes and realize the rest of the class has been gone for ten whole minutes now! Heh, airhead.**

_What!! Why didn't you say anything?!_

**We were having an important discussion that I didn't think should have been interrupted.**

_So!_

Sakura snapped out of her daze and met eyes with her mother.

But instead of anger like she'd expected to see, she saw amusement shimmering in her mother's soft ivy green stare.

"Have a nice chat with yourself?" her mother asked.

Sakura looked sheepish as she shrugged.

"Have a lot on your mind?" Saiyomi asked as she walked over and sat at the desk beside Sakura's.

"Sort of. But…nah. Nevermind."

"Do you have another class next?"

"Nope. You're my last for today."

"Wonderful. This is my last as well. We can go eat and have a nice long chat about what's troubling you so much that you would loose focus in class." Saiyomi said with a smile, but accompanying that sweet smile was a tone that said 'you can't say no, missy'.

Sakura sighed, "Sure. Can I find Gaara and tell him I'm leaving campus with you awhile first?"

Saiyomi grinned, "Would he get worried if you didn't?"

"Maybe. I don't want to cause him any reason to feel troubled after what happened yesterday. And I just figure not being able to find me might do that."

"You're a good girl." Saiyomi said patting her daughter's head.

Sakura watched her mother stand up.

"Alright, sweetie, go find your boy. Tell him our plan, put your bag away, and meet me at my car in thirty minutes. Think you can handle that? If you can I will let you pick where we have our chat. If you're even one minute late I choose."

Sakura grinned, "Sounds like a plan. Meet you then!" she grabbed her things and quickly left the classroom.

----------

Twenty minutes later Sakura was in a rush. She couldn't find Gaara. She'd put her things up and searched his dorm but he wasn't there or the cafeteria. So where was he?

It was around that time that it dawned on her. She didn't know his schedule. He usually found her or they bumped into each other. How could she find him?

Feeling more than slightly worried she hurried around campus looking in every class window she passed.

Engrossed in her search for a particular red head Sakura failed to notice the boy in her path until it was too late.

She plowed straight into the poor guy and they both hit the floor with a thud.

"I'm so so sorry! Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. You?"

"Yep." her eyes locked with his and she realized who it was she'd bumped into.

"Neji!" she exclaimed, "Sorry! I didn't see you. You're sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine." he answered.

"Look, I'd love to stay and chat but I'm looking for someone. Hey! Maybe you've seen him! Neji, do you know where Gaara is? It's important."

Neji nodded, "So you really are dating him. I see. I do know where he is."

Sakura beamed at him, "Really!? That's great! Where?"

"Behind you." a familiar voice answered for the long haired genius.

Neji chuckled darkly, "Take care, Sakura." he waved over his shoulder and strolled away.

She spun around and into Gaara.

He caught her easily, "What is important?"

"Nice to see you too." she teased. Then she remembered her deal and that she had little time left. She checked her watch, four minutes to be exact!

She grabbed his hand and started to run, "Come with me I have to talk and run at the same time!"

"Why?" he asked though complying with her wishes.

"I have to go eat lunch with my mom. I wanted to find you and tell you where I would be so you wouldn't worry about me. Especially after what happened before, you know?"

"Yes."

"I'm not sure when I'll be back but when I do come back do you think I could meet you in your dorm?"

"Yes."

"I wish you could come with me but I am fairly certain we are going to talk about you. Not to make you worry or anything. It isn't a bad discussion. So don't. Worry that is, there's no need for you to. Do you want me to get you anything?"

"No."

"Oh, okay. Want me to tell you what is said about you?"

He debated that a moment. "No."

"No? Really?"

"Sometimes ignorance truly is bliss."

She laughed, "Good point."

The parking lot came into view.

"Almost there." she declared.

Gaara wondered why he was still running with her. Had she not said all she needed to say?

What more was there to say?

She stopped in front of her mom's car and checked her watch.

"Woo! With a half minute to spare! We did it! And she's not even here yet." Sakura cheered.

She turned back to face Gaara. Before the poor boy could comprehend what was gong on she was suddenly in his arms pressed against him, fingers delving into his hair as she gently held his head to hers, her soft lips on his.

Oh.

This was why he stayed running with her.

She pulled away and smiled into his eyes.

"I'll see you when I get back. And really, don't worry about this lunch chat. It'll be fine."

"I wasn't."

"Oh. Okay then, Nevermind." she giggled.

"Alright you two lovebirds break it up. You, mister, can have her back after I've had my time with her." Saiyomi's voice called to them as she crossed the parking lot.

Sakura kissed him quickly one more time.

"Love you, Gaara, see you later okay?"

He nodded and watched her get into the car with her mother. She waved at him through the window and then he vanished in a whirl of sand.

Saiyomi smiled at her, "He likes doing that doesn't he?"

Sakura nodded laughing a little, "He does."

"Well alright where to?"

"Waffles!" Sakura exclaimed happily.

Shaking her head Saiyomi began to pull out, "Should've known."

"You really should have." Sakura agreed with a smile.

As they headed for a place to get her waffles Sakura silently hoped this chat went well. She'd told Gaara it would, he'd seemed fine though sometimes it was very difficult to tell with the guy. But she herself wasn't completely sure of it going well so how could he take it so well when she was nervous? Nervous with a somewhat good reason, she had a feeling her mother would not take this new 'mate' information well.

---------------

She was right.

"Mates?!" her mother exclaimed.

Sakura winced and nodded glancing around the restaurant. Her mother's loud exclamation attracting a few stares.

"So soon?"

Again she nodded trying to avoid looking at the curious crowd around them.

Saiyomi took her hands and she hesitantly raised her head to meet her mother's gaze.

"Will there be a wedding too?" Saiyomi asked with bright eyes.

Sakura's jaw dropped.

Her mother was not simply taking this well. She was taking it _extremely_ well.

"You're not upset?"

"Oh, heavens no. You love him don't you? If you feel ready for this who am I to argue? Just give me a sweet wedding to remember and a promise of grandbabies!"

Sakura smiled slowly, "So…you're really okay with me mating him?"

Saiyomi gripped her daughter's hands gently and caressed the backs of them with the pads of her thumbs.

"Sakura, dear, I am fine with your relationship. I approve of Gaara. He seems to be a decent fellow and he obviously loves you. The boy nearly destroyed my yard with his anguish over you getting hurt. That is true love. Why, once your father destroyed an entire room when he heard I was missing on the field. Of course it was my own living room he nearly demolished and when I returned he was in very much trouble. But all the same he was overwhelmed with sadness at the thought of loosing me. So was your Gaara. That to me expresses how greatly he loves you. I don't need anymore proof than that and the look in his eyes when he watches you. There is love in that usually cold gaze of his, Sakura, love for you. Well that and the obvious heat that I as your mother must choose to ignore. Or the motherly meddling may commence and I doubt that would go over well."

They laughed and Sakura felt herself relaxing.

"So if I mated him tonight you would be fine with it?"

Saiyomi smiled, "Only if you were one hundred percent sure of it yourself. Which, judging from your look is the whole problem, am I correct? You aren't sure you want to be mated with him yet."

"I do love him, mama." Sakura argued.

Chuckling, Saiyomi shook her head, "Dear, I said nothing about you loving him. I know you love the boy. Heavens, you were ready to leave me to be with him. You love Gaara. That I believe now. But just because you love someone does not mean you have to instantly race to the end and cross the finish line. Run the whole race first, sweetie."

Sakura nodded, leaning back in her seat and sipping her drink. "But people date for different amounts of time."

"Some people have shorter races to run. It is up to you two to determine how long your race is to be. If you were ready to mate him tonight and knew full heartedly that it was the perfect decision to make I would support you. But, you seem worried. Hesitant. So what is troubling you, my baby?"

"Mom, I love him. I want to spend forever with him. It is honestly hard to imagine me not spending it with him. I doubt that after being with him no one else would be able to be what I want he's that great. I just…I just want to wait a little while before taking that last big step. I want to take my time, and enjoy simply being with him. Dating him. And mate him only when it feels right to both of us."

Saiyomi nodded understandingly, "What is wrong with that?"

Sakura shrugged, "Nothing really. It's just the other day on the roof when I got hurt really badly the reason he wasn't there was because we'd fought. He said I was his mate intended and that mate meant being his eternal wife. And that freaked me out a bit that he was already thinking about forever. So I said I didn't want to yet. That I wanted him to say he loved me first. Which was wrong. I already know that. I shouldn't have demanded that of him. I'm aware that I should wait until he feels comfortable saying it."

"Why do you know you should wait for him to feel ready to say it?" Saiyomi asked knowingly.

"Because when he does say it finally I'll know without a doubt that he feels it. And that he's not just saying it to please me or anything."

"Exactly. Why should him wanting you to be his mate be any different? He should be willing to wait until you are ready so that when you are he knows without a doubt that you want to mate him simply because you want to and not because you want to please him. Understand?"

Sakura sat back in awe. Her eyes wide with realization dawning in them.

"You're absolutely right! Wow. You make it sound so much simpler."

Saiyomi chuckled, "Dear, I have gone through all this before. Well, not the whole mating a demon part but the marriage part is all the same no matter how you spin it."

"Thank you, mom. You said exactly the right thing. Now I can tell Gaara that I do love him and that I do know that I want to marry him and be his mate for all our lives but that I want to take things slowly. I know I want to spend forever with him, in fact, forever with Gaara sounds great, mama. It actually sounds better than great. It sounds wonderful! I can't wait to get to that part! I just want to learn more about him first, so that when we are married and mated we will fit perfectly. And I don't have to worry about how he'll take that because he loves me and he'll be okay with waiting until I feel ready. So thank you. Thank you for helping me see that. Somewhere in me I probably already knew it but I would never have found it inside me without you."

"Good. Glad I could help, dear."

"But mom? What if he thinks something wrong. Like what if he thinks I don't want to mate yet because I'm unsure of my feelings or nervous of mating a demon or something like that?"

"Then just tell him the truth. Sakura, your Gaara is no fool. He is a wise boy. If you tell him how you feel and he misunderstands just explain your thoughts to him. He will understand. Or at least try to. But bless their hearts sometimes men just can't grasp what we try to tell them. And when that happens you just have to show them that even if you two can't see eye to eye you still love each other and that that isn't going to change no matter what. Alright?"

"Right." Sakura smiled softly, "Mom, how do you make this all seem easy?"

"Like I said. I have walked this road before. I know the twists and turns it can have. If you have any other questions about it I am happy to listen and help anytime. That goes for Gaara too. In fact, I would love a chance to sit down and get to know your boyfriend better. He is very important to you and I already can see how much his reputation has been stretched. I can see he is hardly the monster others say him to be. Knowing the real Gaara as you do just could be fun! And besides, the whole learning process I imagine would be quite an adventure in and of itself." Saiyomi laughed. "So you tell him that if he needs any advice or a friendly motherly ear to listen I am now here for him as well. Poor boy going so long without a mother….he may have so many unanswered questions only a mother can answer."

"Thanks. He may not exactly jump at the offer but it may please him to know you actually offered it."

Their waitress came up to their table carrying their food.

"Perfect timing!" Sakura said giggling happily as she began to pour syrup all over her waffles.

Saiyomi smiled at Sakura and then said, "Since we have this all cleared up you won't be spacing out in my class anymore right?"

"Right! Now I'm all set to talk about…er, whatever it is you were talking about today."

"Oh Sakura you're hopeless! You don't remember a thing?"

"Eh heh heh, sorry?" she asked meekly.

"Well lucky for you I am in the mood to talk about it again. So pay attention this time."

Sakura groaned, "I knew there was a catch in here somewhere. You wanted to lecture me on what class was about this whole time, didn't you."

"Well of course. But I also wanted to help you sort your thoughts. Now, listen up. The story is set in feudal Japan."

Sakura rolled her eyes and listened as her mother re-went over her lesson as they ate.

Well at least some good had come from this outing. She now knew what to say to Gaara when she met him later.

---------------

Gaara shoved his hands in his pockets and walked slowly back to campus.

So.

That was what they had to talk about. She had doubts about mating.

He was relieved that it was not because she doubted their love or their relationship. She just doubted the timing. If time was the only problem…if all she simply wanted was more time to grow accustomed to being with him he believed he was fully capable of providing her with all the time she needed. That was no problem.

Saiyomi was a wise woman. He'd thought she was. It was now confirmed. He was thankful she was there to clearly explain everything for Sakura. He didn't think he would have been able to tell Sakura he was fine with waiting as she had.

It also touched him to know that even though he was not her son she wanted to help him and listen to him as well. He was not entirely sure how to feel about that exactly but nonetheless he was touched. And though Gaara was not certain he would actually ever be brave enough to go to the woman for advice or a talk, Sakura was right in saying it'd please him to know she'd offered. It did. Her offer meant that when she said she accepted his being with her daughter they were not mere words but an actual truth.

His problem and discomfort with not knowing why Sakura and her mother would suddenly need to talk about him was resolved.

Now the problem he came up against was how was he to discuss this with her later without letting her on to the fact that he'd followed them to her favorite breakfast restaurant and eavesdropped on their entire conversation?

Perhaps, he should just let her do most of the talking. He usually did anyway. It would be nothing new.

Gaara let out a soft inaudible sigh.

He could not help the contentment that settled within him. There was no stopping it.

Forever still sounded good to her.

She just wanted to learn more first. Her actually wanting to learn more about him and who he was caused a good feeling to stir in him.

Now at ease thanks to the knowledge he'd learned Gaara sand ported the rest of the way back to campus and on into his room to work on his studies and await Sakura's return so they may begin their discussion. First, before they could hold such a discussion he would have to clear out his dorm though. This would be a discussion needing of privacy. Naruto could go to Hinata's room. But what of the Uchiha? Ah, he could figure it out himself. As long as the brooding boy was not a nuisance and in his room Gaara didn't reallycare where he went.


	41. Chapter 41

* * *

A.N. - Hello everyone! I am so glad to be back writing. And I wrote a lot since I was stuck in a cold cabin for the weekend after thanksgiving. My brothers are great but they can drive a girl crazy! Lol The holiday was great, but as always now I don't want to even think about turkeys for a while… this chapter is a short little section with a little tiny bit of Kankuro and Yura and mostly Temari and Sasuke (sorry to those who really want to know what happens with Sakura and Gaara-that's coming I promise). I hope you guys all enjoy this chapter!  
FanggirlX

Disclaimer: Naruto not mine…

To BluePanda22311- lol so busted! Heehee thank you I'm glad you liked that part. I just had to…it had happened to me and I thought eh, it could happen to her too right? Lol she loves her waffles. that's a good point guess she wasn't even thinking about that…many don't when they are rushed so that is what I will claim her excuse was lol. Lol I know mother daughter moments are great! I just love writing them, theyre super sweet. Heh, Gaara is always sneaky lol. You laughed then? Lol so did I. I was like yeah you know he so doesn't care about him…heehee and thank you so much! I hope you enjoy this next chapter too. And I hope you had a really really great holiday. I like the pie too! Lol you don't get much better than pie.

To hayhayhiltz- Hi! Thank you so much! I try really hard to update as often as I can so the story doesn't stop flowing you know? I'm glad its appreciated. You like my writing style? Thank you so much. It makes me blush a whole lot to hear that. Heehee it is definitely what I like to hear though. Finding out I'm doing things good helps me write I think. I thank you for your review and I hope you like this next chapter!

To xoLovelyEyesox- Leechan! you loved it? Thank you! mother daughter moments do rock. its totally fine to be enthusiastic. Lol. Its cold here too just not to you…(sticks out tongue) I love the its cold hold me line! I use that on the closest warm body I know when it is cold enough for that. Lol and even though I enjoy your craziness I will always forgive you (not that you really needed it heehee) I love that song btw! Lan keeps singing it all the time. And btw you can so claim rights to friendship if I get famous. Lots of times you have kept me encouraged and writing when something makes me think I'm not as good a writer as I'd like to be. So thank you for that. And again I say you just can't take my skittles! I needs them!! Heehee really I'm addicted to that, anime and Race. Lol not a bad combo if I do say so myself. ;p I hope you like this next chapter of mine.

To missladylaura- Thank you! I'm glad you thought it was great! Heehee she and Kira are super lucky then. They would definitely be screwed. I know I would be without my friends that help me like you do them. Heehee I loved your ending. It made me giggle. Thank you! I really hope you like this next chapter!

To courtz. babee- lol. Thank you. I'm blushing. I'm sorry my story got you in trouble though…but I must say I am incredibly honored that you would go to such lengths to read it still! Thank you thank you! Brothers can definitely be a pain, its lucky for mine they make up for their shortcomings in other ways or they would be sorry. I'm glad you enjoyed my chapter and again I am so so flattered that you would do that to read my story and to review! I just may reward you for that you mad eme feel so amazingly special. Is there s reward you would like? I will try to grant it if I can. I hope this chapter is everything you hope for.

To Guggas- lol your 4th time? I'm sorry you had trouble. Thank you for reviewing though I enjoy it! I most definitely think that. And if ypu are weird then since I get you I am weird too. Not that being weird is bad. Sometimes it can be more fun. Lol. You are very welcome! With your awesome reviwes it was the least I could do. I have always admired Temari, she's so cool. Really?! Cool! So…that means…you were born near early may? Awesome! Mine is closest to Kakashi's. (My absolute favorite adult character ever.) heehee my twin says I do sometimes…I don't think I go as crazy as she does but eh he's usually on the receiving end for being a dummy about something so I guess he would know right? I love your nickname! It is way cute!! Cool! Another language lesson! I just love languages! Awesome! Thank you for that! Heehee you will find out what they are going to talk about soon. It is slightly maybe very major lol. Really? You didn't see that coming? Yay! I surprised you! I like surprises. It was cute huh? Awesome! But…then this next chapter may not have much fluff either…it has Kankuro though and I always love writing him. I hope you enjoy this chapter (even though it is mostly about a couple you aren't exactly crazy about heehee) I did finish them all! I am so relieved. I will be so happy when class lets out for Christmas! You said in your other review for thankful that you didn't celebrate thanksgiving and that one I can see why you wouldn't. But do you celebrate Christmas? Btw I'm sorry your day was bad that day I hope you've had much better ones since then. I love house too! He is hilarious! I hope you like my next chapter!

* * *

The cold rainy weather was a perfect mood setter for his day. The way he felt, Sasuke fit right in to this atmosphere the rain created.

Temari….she was such an idiot. And he was too, even thinking she would ever remotely feel the same as he did.

She was like the wind. Nothing held onto this woman. Nothing claimed her.

But…she could have at least…no. He would not think about it anymore.

He would play her little game. If nothing more for the fact that despite his determination to move on and quit feeling for her, he still felt. He still loved. He still wanted. And damn his soul to the lowest levels of hell but he couldn't find a single thing that stopped him from feeling that way.

Temari…

Sighing heavily Sasuke stalked into the dorm building that held his bed that he would bury himself in and not leave until he had to.

Which would, if nothing else happened, be the next day…. He despised being this weak. Behaving in such a manner was the epitome of weakness. But frankly, at the current time he hardly cared enough about not appearing weak to do anything about it.

On his way up the stairs Sasuke was met by Gaara, who stopped directly in his path.

"What do you want?" he asked the red head tonelessly.

"Do not come to the room tonight. I want privacy."

Sasuke glared at the red head. "Yeah and? We all want privacy."

"Then go get it else where. Naruto will not be staying here tonight either."

"And just where the hell am I supposed to go!? It's raining after all! Or have you not noticed?"

"I noticed." Gaara answered not seeing the relevance. "Just find somewhere else."

The sand master then disappeared.

Sasuke growled to himself and started up the stairs. No damned self important sand bastard was going to treat him like that!

"Hey."

He froze mid step.

_Of all the people to run into in a stairwell like this_, he thought miserably.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked.

"I know just the place you could stay." she purred at him.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. But you know if you don't want to know…" he saw her step out from the shadows and walk towards him, tail flicking playfully.

"Yura."

"Aw, you remember my name. I'm touched. Really."

Sasuke huffed, "What were you saying a moment ago?"

A very feline like grin spread over her features, "I know an empty room you can use."

"Oh yeah. There is that isn't there." he said to himself.

"You know of it? Good. Then I don't have to waste time showing you to it."

Sasuke glared at her, "Why would you have helped me anyway?"

"You just happen to be my new friend's favorite pet. I would hate for him to get water logged sleeping outside in the rain." she teased.

"I am not her pet!" he snapped.

"Aren't you?" she rose an eyebrow, "Sure looks like you are one to me. And that is what she called you if I am not mistaken. And I so rarely am you know. Yes, now that I am thinking about it, Temari did call you her favorite new pet."

Sasuke felt anger course through him.

How dare she.

How could she?

Gripping his fists tightly he asked, "And just where is she right now?"

Yura smirked, "Is the pet missing his master?"

"No. That's not it. Do you or do you not know where she is?"

"Well…" she began then her right ear twitched and a slow smile came to her face.

A moment later Kankuro appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Yura?" he asked, seeming startled to find his new girlfriend alone in a stairwell with Sasuke Uchiha. Angry jealousy flashed in his eyes.

"Konkers." she purred, genuine approval in her eyes as she watched her Konkers get angry she was not only late but with another man.

"I was helping this poor puppy out. He has lost his master." she answered to Kankuro as he stomped down the steps towards them.

"Not that I don't find it incredibly attractive if not amazingly sexy that you are jealous, do please keep in mind, my dear Konkers, that I find nothing worth the time of an affair in this stray. And besides, I currently find myself drawn only to you and have no true desire to stop this pull." Yura soothed as she approached and hugged his arm, placing her much smaller clawed hand over his tightly balled fist.

He stared her in the eyes.

Seeing no hint of falsity Kankuro decided she was either damn good at lying, which he knew she was, or she was telling him the truth. The heat there in her gaze as it locked with his was enough to convince him that what she spoke was truth.

"Attractive huh? Amazingly sexy you say?" he teased gently taking her chin in his hold.

"I am sadly finding that with most things you do, I tend to find them to be one or the other." she replied, voice husky with anticipation of the true meaning behind why she was in this dorm building in the first place. He had called her. Wanted to see her. Asked if the kitty was too scared to come out in the rain. If not to come to him because he craved her presence. Which amazed her to no end to really be true. They could go up to his dorm right now and do nothing but talk and laugh it up and he would be perfectly content. She didn't have to give him her body to keep him with her. He wanted her as she was. Yura found that honestly to be the most appealing thing of him, more sexy and more attractive than anything else about him.

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

They had completely forgotten about him.

_Yeah, that's right. Let's forget the friggin' pet standing here watching all this shit take place. _

A pet!

She called him that?

He started to move and leave in search of a certain girl when Yura called to him as she moved up the stairs at Kankuro's side.

"The room. The empty one. Here in this dorm its ours now. We already moved into it, sorry." she called to him.

She wasn't sorry. There was absolutely no remorse on her smug face. None that Sasuke could see anyway.

"Come again?" he growled.

Kankuro smirked, "Hey dude, that's my line to her."

Yura chuckled and swatted his arm lightly. "Ignore him. But yes. The room here is ours. Come by and see for yourself. Or you could find the one I was talking about."

Sasuke swallowed his angry retort and simply asked, "Fine. Where is it?"

"Ah ah ah, my dear fellow. The service fee." she replied waving her finger back and forth.

Kankuro let out a low barely suppressed chuckle at his swindling little kitten.

"Service fee?" the Uchiha repeated.

"Yes, you pay it and I tell you where the room is. And for a small addition to the fee I will also tell you an interesting fact about this certain unoccupied room." Yura said with a smile coming down the stairs a few steps.

"So what do you say? Deal or no deal?" she asked cocking her hip to one side placing a hand on the curve of it.

Sasuke debated the options. He didn't really care too much about an interesting fact as she put it, but the room's location could be useful, especially since a particular pompous red head locked him out of his own dorm.

"Fine tell me what the fee is. But no fact. I don't need it."

"Even if it is valuable information concerning our naughty Temari?" Yura asked knowingly.

Sasuke wanted to smack her. Or throttle her. She was so smug. She knew something more than she was letting on. He could sense it. But what? And why did it have her grinning like a Cheshire cat?

He smirked inwardly, _No pun intended._

"Fine whatever. I'll take the bait. What's the fee?"

With a toothy grin she answered, "Thirty dollars."

"What!? Are you out of your mind?!"

Chuckling, her tail swayed playfully, "No, I'm not. The price for the room knowledge is a regular twenty. Just as each piece of information I give out costs. But since the little fact is just a tid bit, I cut the regular price in half. So it is only ten. Therefore, the overall price is thirty."

Sasuke glared at her as he pulled out his wallet. He was stunned he would actually pay this swindling cat anything.

Shoving the bills needed in her hands she grinned her satisfaction and tucked it inside her shirt.

"The room is in the dorm I live in, on the floor I live on. It is room two, right beside the Dorm Leader room. No worries though she is hardly ever in there. The second girl never showed so there is only one to deal with. The girls meant to move into that room decided to both go for a different school but failed to inform the school here. Therefore, much like the one in this building it is empty, stripped of everything but the essentials, like the desk and bed and closets and what not. You should have little to no trouble getting into it and using it when you need. And if my thoughts regarding Sakura and her red haired hunk are correct, which they usually are, you will be in need for it quite often from now on. Pleasure doing business with you." she turned and started back up the stairs to leave with a now very impatient Kankuro.

Sasuke watched her retreat. Well, at least she gives a lot of information for the money she gets. But, hey! Wait a minute she didn't-

"What about that damned extra fact?" he called after her frustrated.

"Oh, did I forget that? Sorry. But," her eyes locked on Kankuro, "My mind is else where, if you can understand."

"Yeah, yeah, just tell me what it is."

"Did you know that Temari has a secret hobby? It is quite the passion of hers."

Sasuke stared into the light blue eyes of the damned evilest creature to ever walk the earth.

"That's it?" he demanded.

"You want the rest? Pay me ten more dollars. I said it was a tidbit." she smirked. "Oh and for that room may I suggest the farthest from the door? It has no windows and can easily bock all light. You seem like the vampire type."

"Vampire type…?" he uttered completely baffled by her strangeness as she and Kankuro finally left.

"What the hell does that mean?" he muttered.

Deciding to forget the crazy cat girl he grabbed his abandoned school bag and left to face the rain long enough to get to a bed. Then he would sleep until he could sleep no more.

-------------------------------------

Sasuke snuck into the female dormitory and around the corner to see room two not too faraway.

He hurried to it, quickly found the key resting up above along the edge on top of the door frame and let himself in quietly.

Yura had been right. It was exactly like the other room at his building. Empty and devoid of almost everything. Sighing heavily he dropped his bag near the door and headed for the bed.

He didn't care if he was wet. He was just tired and his mind was even more exhausted. Between thoughts of Temari plaguing him and having to deal with that wench of a cat, Yura, his mind was a haggard heap of mush basically.

He lay on the bed and try as he might couldn't help but think about Yura's little 'fun fact'.

So what if Temari had a hobby. It wasn't as if he cared really. And who the hell was he trying to convince with that excuse? Himself? Ha. No one else was there for crying out loud.

And he couldn't really forget that one remark about him being Temari's pet. And the fact that she said Temari herself had called him that angered him more than anything he thought could these days. He'd been pretty angry about things and yet that…that took the cake.

A pet!

How the hell did she get that?

Huffing he rolled to his side and found himself gazing out the curtain-less window.

He sat up and contemplated the window for a moment, staring at it. If someone walked by they would see him.

Sasuke remembered Yura's suggestion of the last room that had no window. Well at least she was kind enough to tell him that.

Leaving that bed he grabbed his bag and went to the last room.

Stepping into it Sasuke's mouth dropped open the slightest bit.

So this…this is what Yura meant. This is what she was talking about when she said Temari had a hobby.

This was her hobby? He would have never guessed., would have never pegged her as this type.

Sasuke reached out a hand and gently ran his finger down a particularly interesting piece. It was good. She must enjoy it. And put a lot of hard work into it.

So how….how could a girl who does something like this be so callused as to call him her pet?

It didn't fit. Was Yura messing with his head? Why would she? What interest in doing such a thing did she have? Sighing, Sasuke decided to forget the worrisome cat girl as he set down his bag and turned on a built in lamp on the desk in the room. He then set himself to looking through the things that held a piece of Temari she obviously didn't let many people see.


	42. Chapter 42

A.N.- Remember how I'd said I'd written a lot? Well I wasn't kidding. Heehee. This is another chapter that came out while I was stuck with nothing to do but watch my brothers find ways to entertain themselves with marshmallows and grapes…lol anyway I hope you guys enjoy this as well! this one pretty much picks up right where the other left off so...yeah...you can get it I'm sure. Again, please enjoy!  
Fanggirlx

Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine.

* * *

Temari entered her room to find Naruto standing in front of a very red Hinata.

"What did I just walk in on?" she asked jokingly.

Naruto grinned at her, "Well, your brother told me I couldn't stay in my dorm tonight. He and Saka have some things they have to talk about and he wants privacy for the conversation. I guess it must be some really personal stuff."

Temari chuckled shaking her head, "And you believed him. Really Naruto? Do you honestly think they will be having a nice heart to heart chat there with no one around to bother them?"

The blond looked lost, "Well, yeah. His tone sounded tight. Like he was nervous. So I figure talking would be one of the only things that would make Gaara nervous. Especially since he's already done it with Saka before. He shouldn't be nervous about that." he replied rubbing the back of his neck.

Temari's eyebrows rose, "They've already…wow. Never would have thought that. Go little brother."

Naruto laughed, "Yeah exactly. See? I believe him. But now I have no where to sleep. And its all nasty outside. So I was kind of hoping to take Sakura's bed. And I was just asking Hinata if I could stay here for the night when you walked in."

Temari nodded, that explained the intense blush on the quiet girl's porcelain cheeks.

"I see. Well it's fine with me if you do. Hinata?" Temari asked.

Hinata struggled to speak but found herself struck speechless so she settled for a simple nod.

Laughing Naruto gently chucked her chin, "Aw, Hinata, don't be shy like that. Its me. You have nothing to worry about."

She hesitantly met his eyes and he smiled broadly at her, "I promise we won't play battleship this time. Alright?"

Her blush intensified further and she buried her face in her hands.

Temari laughed and patted her friend's shoulder, "Don't worry girl. Eventually, everyone's battleship gets sunk. Happens to the best of us."

Hinata quickly sat on her bed to calm herself, trying valiantly not to faint. She was feeling a little lightheaded though.

Temari studied the couple and realized the awkwardness between them was in fact because Hinata's battle ship _hadn't_ been sunken. She imagined they had made it somewhere but doing the whole deed had yet to be crossed off.

A night alone just may help these two love birds along.

Smirking she started, "Well I was just coming to let you and Sakura know I wasn't going to be staying here tonight. I have another place in mind for the night. So, since it'll just be you two be good, alright?"

She grabbed her a set of clothes and her toiletry bag and grinned at them.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't." she said with a wink as she shut the door and left.

Hinata glared at the door.

She did that on purpose! She just left her alone…with Naruto.

Wait. Why was she reverting back to her shy self? Naruto loved her. She knew that now. She should be ecstatic to be alone with him…not angry.

Naruto smiled at her, "So Hinata? Wanna play a board game?"

Images of the last time they played a board game flashed through her mind and it went fuzzy. Before she knew it Hinata had fainted even after trying so hard not to.

Naruto chuckled, picking her up and settling her more comfortably on her bed.

"Yeah, I thought that might be what you'd say."

He lay down beside her and pulled her close. Time now for a good nap. What better to do than nap on a rainy day? Well besides play in puddles. Maybe when they woke up he could convince Hinata that that would be fun.

Snuggling closer and feeling her sigh happily against him, Naruto drifted into a sleep with a lazy smile on his lips.

--------------------------------------

Temari opened the door to room two and slipped in. She knew they thought she was probably sleeping with some guy tonight. They often did when she was hard to find.

The truth was that wasn't always the case.

Many of the times she was enjoying time with her favorite hobby. Well her favorite besides having sex with Sasuke.

That…

That should not have been a hobby. She should have known getting involved with the Uchiha was bad. But she couldn't resist. And now all she could think of was him. And the only one other time she'd had sex after being with him she'd called the poor sap Sasuke. Needless to say that guy had not been happy. And she hadn't been to thrilled about repeating the process so she hadn't been with anyone else.

Instead she had started devoting more of her time to her secret hobby. Her passion. Photography.

The only problem with that was that she apparently had taken a lot of pictures of Sasuke without really noticing, so when she developed them his face was there staring back at her.

She sighed and headed for the back room where her things waited for her.

A noise stopped her in her tracks.

Silently she crept towards the doorway and there she saw something that horrified her.

Sasuke.

"You never once mentioned this." he stated quietly looking up from the folder he held, which to her horror was the one with all of his pictures!

Steeling herself Temari defiantly lifted her chin the slightest bit, "Never mentioned what?"

Sasuke studied her a moment and decided against teasing her. That was what she expected if the sudden wall in her eyes was any clue. He'd always believed being unpredictable was beneficial.

"That you did photography." he replied. "There are some really good ones in here. You must have been doing it a long time."

Temari, caught off guard by his quiet gentle tone relaxed her stiffened form and further entered the room.

She crouched beside him.

He was looking at her personal favorite of him.

It was a candid of his face, a sarcastic smirk playing on his lips but in his onyx eyes a true light of happiness. If she remembered correctly, he'd been watching Naruto and Sakura bicker.

There was such honest emotion on his generally guarded face that she just adored the picture.

"I like this one." he said almost inaudible.

Temari studied his profile as he studied her picture.

She then remembered one that was even better that she hadn't taken too long ago. Perhaps two days ago maybe.

"I have a better one if you'd like to see it." she offered almost hesitantly.

His eyes met hers and he didn't show a single thing in his expression but still she saw the silent question.

'why pictures of me?'.

And she couldn't give him the answer. She didn't know it.

She just found herself thinking of him and looking for him and when she saw him if he was unaware of her presence she stole the moment to take honest pictures of him. Many of them showing much more expression and feeling than he did when around people.

"One better than this? I actually look human here how could you have one better?"

She pretended to not notice his looking human remark. He always looked human to her. Always looked like a man to be exact. A man with regrets and with desires. She'd caught a glimpse of both and she had been intrigued she supposed.

Temari stood and went over to her most recently developed pictures.

"Its in here, and trust me you not only look human you look happy." she twisted back to grin at him over her shoulder, "I was going to use it for blackmail someday. You know, if you don't do this then I'll show everyone you truly are a big softy type thing."

Sasuke shook his head, "Wouldn't work."

Temari chuckled, "See the picture first." she found it and handed it over to him.

Watching with bated breath as he studied it with wide eyes.

Sasuke could hardly believe he was looking at himself.

He looked…peaceful.

He was standing on the small foot bridge in the garden on campus staring at a tree and his face…

On his face was a small serene smile and his eyes looked faraway as if he was thinking back on something.

Then utter amazement hit him.

That day…that moment, he knew it. He remembered it. Sasuke knew exactly what he'd been thinking back on to cause such a smile!

Glancing at the object of his thoughts that day he studied her.

Her eyes were unfocused, she must have been thinking deeply. Perhaps about what he was thinking about the photo. Or something deeper even. Who knew.

He placed a hand gently on her shoulder, bringing her back to reality to focus her gaze on his.

"This picture….it is good. This one is now my favorite." he smirked at her shocked eyes.

"Would you care to know what I was thinking about during the time you took this picture? It is really quite funny when you know what it was."

Temari watched him skeptically a moment, her eyes following his movements as he set the picture back on top of the stack and closed the folder holding them.

"Sure." she finally answered once his eyes met hers again.

Sasuke brushed a tender stroke down her cheek. Ending it with his palm softly cupping the side of her face.

"You. I was thinking about you, Temari."

She gasped and could do nothing else because his mouth was on hers in a fervent kiss of love so sweet and tender that she nearly cried.

To her horror she felt his thumb brush her cheek and realized that she was crying!

"Its true, Temari. I was thinking about how much you got to me. And how often I found you gracing my thoughts, even when I didn't want you to be. And," he smirked, "I was thinking about how fiery your eyes get when you are angry. And how sexy that look is. And how amazing," he placed another sweet kiss on her lips, "it is to kiss you. And be kissed by you. And more than anything I was thinking about how you make me feel things, and do things that I would never contemplate doing or feeling for anyone else. And what shocked me was I didn't care. As long as I still saw you, still stayed near you, I didn't care what you made me feel or do. There, in that picture….Temari, I was thinking all those things. And watching the wind play with the leaves in a tree in front of me. And I realized that you were very much like that wind."

She finally found her voice and mumbled, "Like, like the wind?"

He nodded, "Mmmhmm. Powerful and untouchable by anything but can touch anything it pleased. Yet also playful and light, gentle and caressing like the breeze in the tree that day. But no matter what, you like the wind were untamable. That day, that moment I was coming to terms with the fact that-" Sasuke paused, wondered if he should continue forth. The wide stunned eyes that watched him waiting as she held her breath convinced him that no matter the outcome he had to tell her. Because he was wrong, he couldn't play her game. He couldn't share her. Wouldn't. he wouldn't be a pet. He'd either be a man in her eyes or he'd be a fool. Never her play thing.

He took a calming breath and continued forth with his ultimate confession, "I was coming to terms with the fact that I was in love with the wind. I was in love with something, someone that nothing could hold, no one could catch. I wanted to keep her to myself and selfishly be the only one to enjoy her, but just like the wind I am unable to prevent having to share her. And I had been angry about that at first. But then I decided, I still love the wind. Still want the wind. Still need the wind. So there is no way, even if I couldn't have it all to myself, that I could forget the wind. I had tried and failed miserably. I hate to fail. But for the wind, for the one so much like it, this once I would. That, Temari, is what I was coming to terms with. And as you can see by the picture I was at peace with my decision."

He brushed away a few more of her tears and held her watery gaze.

"I…I am not like the wind." she muttered.

Sasuke almost laughed. Of course Temari would argue with his love confession. He should have known.

He chuckled inwardly, even as outside he exposed nothing of what he felt or thought. Suddenly he had a thought. What if she was looking for validation? He quickly took away his guard and opened up, letting his love, his heartache, his desire shine in his eyes just this once.

Temari couldn't believe this! Sasuke loved her! He wasn't just attracted to her, he loved her. No man could say such heart breaking things as he just had if he didn't love the one he was speaking about. She'd never been loved like that before…it felt amazing to her those words from him.

And his eyes…they actually shined with his emotion. His love. His pain. He was letting her see it all! The ever guarded Sasuke was letting her see inside him.

"I…" was she sure she wanted this? Staring into his dark and for once completely open eyes, she knew for certain. She did. "I'm not like the wind because…I was caught."

Sasuke gasped, was she…? Did that mean…?

A slow hesitant smile started on his lips, "Temari?"

"You have me. Now."

Sasuke laughed. It was filled with happiness. His happiness. An emotion he'd practically given up on actually feeling ever again. He had it now.

He without warning crushed her to him, her body flush against his.

He hugged her tighter than he ever had before.

As they pulled back the desire he felt that was mirrored in her own gaze exploded and they met each other in a hot needy kiss. Slowly they sunk to the floor.

From below him between his arms, Temari smirked at Sasuke, "Come on, _Uchiha_."

Chuckling darkly Sasuke claimed her lips, in between kisses he rumbled out in what was almost a growl, "Its Sasuke."

"You gonna make me scream it till I never forget?" she teased.

Fire engulfing his eyes, Sasuke whispered against the sensitive skin of her throat where he nibbled, "You won't forget."

The sheer confidence and promise of his words had Temari trembling with excitement. But she couldn't resist the urge of retorting teasingly, "You so sure? _Uchiha_."

Sasuke shuddered at the sound of her husky voice purring in his ear.

He pressed her down to the floor and smiled darkly, "Its Sasuke. And I'm positive."

With that he set about proving his point in every way he possibly could.

And as they both finally fell to the floor sweaty and exhausted, unable to move a single muscle, he heard the wonder beside him whisper, "I love you too, Sasuke."

And the black haired boy went to sleep with a wide smile on his face and both arms around his lover.


	43. Chapter 43

A.N. - Hi everyone! I'm back and I bring a new chapter! Heehee. This one I have worked forever on it seems. Lol I am so paranoid about it I could just rip my hair out. Which my 'wonderful' twin has already told me I shouldn't do because I would look silly bald. Isn't that nice? Anyways… this chapter I finally cross a bridge I was so hesitant about crossing. This chapter has a lemon in it. One shared between a couple I was just so scared to write a lemon for. They are such wonderful characters…and I worry I didn't do them and their joining justice… oh well. No changing it now. Lol trust me I have done that as much as I possibly can think to. So…without further ado…I give you chapter 43...where Naruto and Hinata finally take things to the next level! Yay! I hope you all enjoy it!!

Disclaimer: Naruto not mine. (lol read the chapter you'll see whose he is.)

To Courtz. babee- lol thank you so much!! I'm so glad you enjoyed their chapter! Were you wondering when? Heehee you know what? So was I. lol the photography thing came as a surprise eh? Cool! I love surprises! I just figured… what is something she would do that isn't too far out there. Then I thought about a desert and just how much she would have available to do… lol and I came up with photography some how. Aw, Laura wouldn't tell? Heehee good for her it makes it more fun when you're reading if you don't know what's coming. I'm glad you liked my choice. Although I must say a naked picture may have been more fun to write lol. And I'm updating now…but Gaara and Sakura are not in this sadly. But perhaps I may be able to get chapter 44 out really soon huh? Wish me luck with that lol. I will try my best though. And no. you so do not sound stupid! You sound amazing! You made my day telling me that! Really. I am honored that you love it so much. Heehee and I am super duper happy to once again write a good chapter for you. I hope you enjoy this one too and thank you so much for the review!!

To Lee-chan- oh thank you! I'm glad you loved them both! Amazing? Wow…. I'm red right now. Thank you again! Heehee. You missed my writing? Really? Aw, thank you. I'm blushing again. I'm glad you got to read them before your trip too. It was really cool that you got to do that with the wifi at the hotel! Lol you were really funny with all your typos and how mad you got at your tiny thumb keyboard lol. Anyways I really really hope you like this chapter. I scared to death about it really. Cuz like I said in my an its Naruto and Hinata lol you just don't mess those two up you know? So I'm hoping I don't. thanks for the review! And please enjoy it ok?

To hayhayhiltz- Thank you! I am glad you liked my chapter and thank you for the compliment! I am really happy you think my vocabulary is good. Aw, you loved his speech? Thank you! I worked and reworded that thing so many times… I wanted to make it as Sasuke-ish as possible without losing the romance heehee. I'm not sure if I managed that in the end but as long as it was enjoyed I don't mind. And I'm really glad you agree with Temari being like the wind. I think she's a really great character and I wanted to say something that did her justice. And thank you so much I am so so happy you think I keep the characters close to the real thing. That is truly my biggest challenge and I'm constantly worried I will slip up with them. Thank you very much for telling me I'm doing a good job with them it means the world to me. I hope you really enjoy this next chapter and thank you for your reviews!

* * *

Hinata woke in the middle of the night and quickly realized that she was not alone in her bed!

Struggling to muffle her gasp she rolled to her side and discovered it was Naruto.

A smile came to her lips as she watched him sleep.

She still couldn't believe she'd been so lucky as to have him fall in love with her.

Hesitantly she reached a timid hand forward and hesitantly began tracing his features on his face.

She ran her fingertips along his jaw line, up and down by his closed eyes over his lips and then started over.

On her third repeat of that tiny process she focused more on his lips. Lips he'd kissed her with.

She felt her face heat up.

Lips she'd always dreamt of being kissed by.

She ran her thumb over them lightly, back and forth as she remembered how wonderful she'd felt to be kissed by him. Pausing she gently cupped his face and thought back on their first kiss, it had been in the rain. So romantic. His speech. So him. The moment. So perfect.

"You look gorgeous when you're thinking." she heard him whisper and saw his lips say since she'd been staring intently at them.

Hinata quickly jerked her gaze up to meet the amused blue eyes of Naruto.

She'd woken him up.

"I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to wake you."

He smiled, "It's fine. I'd much rather be awake then miss this by sleeping."

"Miss what?"

"Your beauty of course, Hinata." he chuckled, "I always did think you were pretty."

His eyes twinkled mischievously, "You were weird. But always beautiful. And sweet. I loved hearing you cheer for me. And now…I get to hear you say my name all the time."

Hinata smiled bashfully and her eyes fluttered down away from his gaze, "Thank you, Naruto."

He shuddered, "I'm not lying, Hinata. Just your voice saying my name…gives me chills."

"Naruto, I don't-"

He laughed and sat up, running a hand through his messy blonde hair, his actions unintentionally cutting her off abruptly.

"Hinata, I think I'm going to go sleep over there on Temari's bed now or something, okay?"

She gasped and clutched a tiny hand to her chest, "W-what? B-but why?"

He ducked his head in embarrassment, "Because you smell amazing. And you look even better. And…Hinata, I…I just can't be held responsible for what things you make me want. But see just 'cause I want it don't mean I can act on it. So I think, you know, it'd be best if I got a little distance between you and me before I do something you and me both will regret."

Hinata lowered her head in shame, "I'm sorry, Naruto. I…I don't mean to bother you."

He whirled around and claimed her hands, "No! Hinata! That isn't it at all!" he declared urgently, remembering to keep his voice lowered because people were sleeping around them and technically he shouldn't be there but also because he didn't want to scare her with raising his voice at her. He took a slow breath and added, "You got me all wrong, Hinata. I'm not saying you're a bother. Honey, I'm saying I don't want to become a pervert this early into the relationship." he grinned, "Seems I was with that pervy sage a bit too long heh heh."

Hinata caught on to what he was saying and looked down at her hands.

But when she looked down her eyes somehow of course landed on his lap.

The bulge in his pants was obvious.

Naruto blushed and lifted her chin up, taking her eyes away from his "situation".

He grinned at her shyly, "Don't worry about that, 'Kay? I'm ignoring it you probably should too."

Hinata couldn't ignore it. She also couldn't believe it! She did that to him.  
She did _that _to him. _She_, Hinata Hyuga, did that to _him_, him, Naruto Uzumaki! Just the way she looked and smelled he'd said. And because she was sweet.

Her being her did that to him! She was ecstatic! Hinata could feel herself trembling with her joy.

He apparently had taken her silence as embarrassment or maybe disgust, because he sadly nodded as if he understood. He thought she couldn't ignore it, that it bothered her way too much to do that. He moved to get off the bed and she rushed to stop him.

"Naruto…" she called quietly. He paused but didn't look back to her, he simply waited for her to speak. Hinata closed her eyes and concentrated on her courage she knew she had. This was Naruto. Her. Naruto. Her Naruto who loved her. And also wanted her. Smiling with a deep serenity she'd never known before Hinata opened her eyes and continued, "Naruto, I…I want you to stay here in my bed with me."

He finally looked over his shoulder at her and his sad eyes met hers, "Hinata trust me I'd love to but if I'm going to remain honorable that… can't happen."

Hinata weighed her options. Okay. Obviously her Naruto. She grinned momentarily at the thought again. Hers. Heh. It felt wonderful. She shook her head to clear those silly thoughts away for later when he didn't look so torn and miserable.

_Alright. Focus. _She whispered in her head. _Focus and think this through. He is trying to be honorable. You have to be absolutely certain that there is no doubt, Hinata._ She told herself in a much more steady voice then she'd thought imaginable for such a topic at hand.

So…on one hand she could get pregnant. But…on the other she would get Naruto. Forever.

She smiled a tiny bit further. Was there really any question to debate here? Deciding that she would more than gladly take her chances with any outcome she took his hand tightly and whispered, "I…I really, really want you to stay here."

He, however didn't catch on.

Instead, he turned away a second and took a long breath to steady himself as if he was preparing himself for a hard drawn out battle and he slowly lowered himself down to lay back against her pillows, "Alright, Hinata. Anything for you. Just, you know…ignore _that _then okay? I'm sorry but I…" he laughed nervously, "I don't know how to get rid of it here so…. Uh yeah… sorry."

She scooted closer to him fixing her blankets back over her cuddling close to his side as he lay on his back with his hands behind his head. Hinata steeling her resolve to do what she'd set out to, wanting to help him and show him it was okay to want her she reached down under the covers and timidly brushed her hand against the obvious un-ignorable bulge.

Naruto went stiff.

"I, uh, um, eh heh heh, I'm sorry bout that, Hinata. Here let me scoot a little this way." he chuckled nervously and as he moved he suddenly bit his bottom lip and groaned miserably. When he'd moved, his pants had shifted in a way that his erection seemed to press against the zipper of his jeans even more. "Is this as awkward for you as it is me?" he muttered throwing a hand over his eyes.

"N-Naruto I don't want to ignore it." Hinata finally said.

His blue eyes doubled in size as he slowly lifted his hand from his face.

"W-what?" he asked stuttering much like Hinata tended to.

"I…want you to…not be honorable." She struggled, losing a little fire behind her decision at his wide eyed expression.

She clenched her eyes a moment.

Oh, please let him understand. There was no way she could spell it out for him.

She reopened her eyes to meet his and see if he'd caught on. Unfortunately his blue eyes held no recognition.

"Hinata, I'm sorry I don't think I understand what you're getting at." he sighed rubbing the back of his neck after a short silent staring contest between them.

"I… want you." she whispered as her face turned redder than really what should be humanly possible.

Naruto gasped, "What did you say?"

Hinata shyly touched him under the covers again.

"Please? I…I don't want to miss my chance." she whispered pleadingly.

"Miss your chance?" he repeated working to focus his suddenly muddled brain. Her timid touch on him….god he was gonna lose it all if he wasn't careful!

She nodded sadly, "I want a chance to be with you before…you move on…"

A growl rumbled deep in his chest as his fuzzy lust addled brain instantly cleared at her sad words and he sat up and was on top of her in a hurry, straddling her staring at her with fiery intense eyes of blue flame.

"Hinata," He spoke evenly, clearly, emphasizing words to make her understand, locking her eyes with his as he spoke in a quiet but confident tone. He knew the truth, it was time she finally understood it as well. He was in this for the long haul and she needed to be aware of that. " I'm _not _moving on. I want _you_. I don't _want _anybody else. I've wanted you for the longest time. Trust me. You are _perfect _to me. I don't need _any other _girl. So _don't _say things like that anymore, okay?"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you." she whispered.

"Hinata, baby, you only upset me because I was scared for a minute there that you were planning to leave me or something. Don't. I will always want you. No other girl. Don't even think of us not being together? Kay? It bothers me. Kind of scares me, to be honest. So please just don't. as long as you want to be with me, I will be with you. Get it? I'm yours. And you…you, Hinata, I will always want you to be mine."

"R-really?"

"Yes. Really, really." he nodded, sincerity pouring from his eyes and voice and she felt the love, his love swallow her up.

Tears pooled up and over in her eyes as she stared at him, "Thank you."

"I only speak the truth, Hinata. I love you. I don't just toss those words around. Trust me."

"Do you want me too?" She asked timidly, knowing now more than ever before that she wanted him in every sense of the word.

"Always."

"So if I said I w-wanted you…you wouldn't be angry… or disgusted?"

"Angry? Disgusted? Hinata, I would probably thank every god in existence for not only giving you to me but giving me a chance to be with you."

"I do."

"You do what?" he asked and then his eyes widened, "Oh!"

He shook his head as if thinking it to be a dream then refocused his gleeful eyes on her.

"You want me? As in want me, want me?!" he asked excitedly. "I mean are you sure? Isn't that sort of a step in the stage for permanence?"

"I would like to be that." she whispered.

"Permanent?" he asked with bright hopeful eyes.

She nodded.

"Really? I mean, Hinata. Think about this for just a second. I know I will be Hokage someday, but for now I'm not. And I'm almost always broke, and I'm not the brightest guy, and well, I may be the strongest but I'm not sure I will be suitable for you… I mean even I know I'm not always the best guy. I know how much more hyper I am than other people. I see that. I'm not that dumb. I'm…I'm not sure about what a boyfriend should do or say all the time so I'm not the greatest as far as boyfriends go. Hell, as far as much of anything goes right now. Though I'm usually too stubborn to admit that. I-"

Her hesitant finger over his lips shushed him immediately.

"Just…just be you."

"That's not hard." he said with a slight grin.

"No. But that's…that's all I want."

"Thank you, Hinata."

Naruto slowly leaned in and kissed her gently.

He whispered against her lips "I promise I'll be the best you could ever want. I swear it to you."

"You already are, Naruto." she whispered turning red, her sweet words making him laugh happily.

"Wow." he whispered and lowered himself closer to her.

He kissed down her throat making her arch against him.

"I have dreamt of you asking for this. For me. Hinata. I swore I wouldn't go this far unless you wanted it. Especially since it was so early on, you know? But I knew. I always knew I'd want you. And I guess those people who say patience is a virtue. Heh heh, it definitely helped huh?"

Hinata timidly slipped her hand up through his hair.

Naruto trembled at her soft caress and kissed her, heatedly devouring her mouth. He enjoyed her taste. Her smell.

Her hand timidly brushed against him as she experimentally touched him again like she had the day of the orientation they'd skipped. He went rigid, not wanting to stop her.

However his pause did exactly that, it stopped her.

He nibbled her lips softly and whispered, his hot breath fanning across her face, "Please…don't stop."

Feeling emboldened by his desperate plea for her. Her touch. Hinata carefully stroked him through his pants.

Naruto had to use every muscle he had to not move.

Hinata slowly wrapped her fingers around his length and he bit his lip.

_Don't move. Don't move. Don't move. _Quickly became a mantra repeated in his mind as Naruto struggled to remain utterly still.

His arms that held him above her trembled, and he prayed she didn't notice. He was trembling all over actually, so it may be hard not to notice.

"N-Naruto, am I doing this wrong?" she whispered worriedly.

"No." he choked out, "Never. Just… having you touching me is right. Anything from you is great. Perfect."

"Really?"

He opened his eyes, eyes he suddenly realized were closed and locked them with hers.

"Positive. I…I have never felt so good."

She moved her hand up him a little braver.

Naruto quivered.

"N-Naruto?"

"Y-yeah, Hinata?" he asked, his eyes unconsciously closing as her hand began a steady pace on him.

"M-may I…s-see it?"

His eyes snapped open. "See it? As in see…_that_?"

She blushed darker than a tomato and nodded.

"Sure." he leaned back, reluctant to have her hand leave him.

He stood from the bed and quickly pulled his clothes off.

Hinata sat there wide eyed as he was pulling his boxers off.

He stopped half way down, eyeing her with concern.

"Hinata? You ok? You look like you're about to faint. Are you?"

Hinata had never once seen a naked guy. Not this naked anyway. And even considering that, she was almost positive she would never find one more beautiful.

His body had molded from a young boy's; it had been chiseled into that of a full blown man. He was tall, broad shouldered, lean hipped and golden. In the dim light of her dorm room Naruto practically glowed.

Her eyes hesitantly trailed down to his…area.

It was much more intimidating than she'd expected.

She slowly reached one hand across herself and pinched her arm.

Surely she had to be dreaming…

Naruto. This beautiful golden Naruto, who was also strong and caring and funny and charming and adorably clueless was here before her, looking the world like a mischievous angel...was here for her. Wanted her. Loved her.

Yeah…had to be a dream.

He grinned at her, slowly approaching, trying not to spook her, "This isn't a dream, Hinata. I know. I want to pinch myself too. But this is real. Really real."

He crawled on the bed towards her.

"Are you sure you want to do this with me?" he asked softly cupping her face in his hand, Naruto grinned crookedly, "There's kind of no going back after this. Last line to cross sort of." His thumb brushed against her smooth skin gently as he gazed into her eyes.

"I am more than sure. N-Naruto, I would hate myself for life if I didn't tonight."

His eyes hardened a fraction. "Hinata, I already told you I'm not going anywhere. So if that's why you're…I am going to wait until you-"

"N-no. It's just…you're beautiful. If…if I turned that down tonight I would be cr-crazy."

A blush lightened his cheeks and he ducked his head and looked at her through lowered lashes, "Aw, Hinata, you're the beautiful one. Not me…I'm just regular old me still. But it definitely does a guy's ego good to think the lady he loves thinks he looks good in his birthday suit."

Hinata smiled shyly.

The lady he loved.

That was her.

She was his love.

She suddenly realized she still felt nervous around him. He'd said time and time again he loved her by now. That he was hers. She needed to finally stop being shy around him.

She had to stop holding back, expecting him to leave her.

She had to stop trying to remember every little detail that happened when they were together in case he was gone in the morning.

This was Naruto.

A guy she'd always admired for his honesty and bluntness.

He wouldn't lie to her. For any reason. Naruto only lied when he had to protect his friends, his mission, or sometimes himself when Sakura's wrath was concerned.

He wouldn't lie about loving her.

About wanting her.

She glanced down at his…member and blushed realizing that that couldn't lie. And all her knowledge of the male body, which wasn't much but still it was enough, it told her that he was definitely wanting her.

"N-Naruto?"

"Yes, Hinata?" he breathed as he came closer to her.

"Will you say you love me?"

He flashed her a grin, "Always. I love you always, Hinata."

She shuddered at the promise. That was it. There was nothing but truth in his voice. In his eyes.

She took a deep breath, she may be a naturally nervous or shy person but at least with Naruto she should open up and be more comfortable. He loved her. If she couldn't with him…who could she with?

Having made her ultimate decision, Hinata timidly reached to pull her shirt over her head.

_No more holding back_, she promised herself.

She would let herself feel everything now, she didn't need to waste time witing for her fantasy to unravel anymore. Because it woulnd't. He loved her.

Naruto sat back awed as she stripped her clothes off and shyly shoved them off the edge as she pulled the sheet over her.

"Hinata, why are you hiding? You're beautiful. No one is prettier."

"I…I j-just feel weird sitting around without my clothes."

Naruto smirked, "I may have to get you used to that, Hinata. I am really getting addicted to touching you. And," he took her hand in his and placed it on his cheek and snuggled against it, "You touching me."

He leaned her back gently on to the mattress and kissed her. Sweetly caressing her as he did.

His hands roamed over her body, creating an illusion for Hinata that he was touching her everywhere at the same time, which she knew was impossible but boy did it _feel _possible.

Naruto kissed down her throat to her chest, savoring the swell of her breast before taking a nipple in his mouth.

Hinata gasped quietly at the sensation and arched against him.

Brushing her bare leg against his hardened self.

He froze and Hinata realized that Naruto truly was as sensitive to her touch as she was his.

Feeling even bolder with that discovery she reached down between them and took him in her hands once more.

He moaned against her skin making her tremble at the sheer sound of his pleasure.

He kissed her bodily feverishly as she began to explore his naked body.

Brushing her hands up his hard chest and down his back up his arms around his hips down his thighs and back to linger on his length. She gripped it and slowly pumped him like she'd done, feeling confident knowing that he liked it.

Naruto buried his face in her shoulder and rocked with her movement.

He nibbled the sensitive skin where her neck and shoulder met and she gasped gripping him harder than she'd meant but he'd simply bucked harder with her.

Again feeling emboldened by this new discovery she set her pace on him a little harder, a little faster since he seemed to like it and his muffled groan had her shivering with the power she felt.

She could make Naruto feel that.

Only her.

He'd chosen her to love. And he'd chosen her to touch and be touched by only her.

Hinata whispered to him, "I love you, Naruto."

He jerked his head up and met her eyes.

His mouth found hers almost instantly, kissing her with an urgency she'd never seen in him.

Between kisses he whispered.

"I."

"Love."

"You."

"Too."

"Hinata."

"_My_."

"Hinata."

She smiled at him, "Yours?"

He nodded, panting softly, "For as long as you will let me have you."

"Always. You can have me always, Naruto." she whispered in the same form as he had answered her earlier when she'd asked him to say he loved her.

He chuckled and kissed her again.

Taking a breast in his hand he shifted so his length was pressed between her legs.

Feeling the heat coming from it she gasped and Naruto dove his tongue deeper into her mouth caressing every corner as she struggled to keep up. His kisses were distracting and if she didn't concentrate she could easily just get swept up in it all and just lay back and _feel_.

"Hinata, I…" he panted against her throat as he kissed along its line, "I want you to be sure. I don't want…any regrets."

Her heart instantly iced over and stopped, "Regrets?"

He took her face in his hands gently and stroked her cheek with his thumb, shocking her with how gentle he had been and continued to be.

"I never want you to regret choosing me. I don't want to take your virginity if you have any doubts. I, myself, will never in my life regret this or any other time spent with you. Okay? That's what I meant. So calm down." he chuckled and kissed her face lightly. "Your heart sped up so much when I said regrets. And I knew. I _knew _I'd said the dumb thing again. You misunderstood. I'm sorry to scare you like that."

Hinata blushed, "You h-heard my heart?"

He nodded, "The fox's senses heighten mine. I can see better and hear better and smell better than normal guys."

"Smell?"

"Yeah." he dipped his head down and sniffed her hair as he kissed her shoulder, "And you smell better than anything I ever thought. Hell, Hinata you smell better to me than fresh homemade ramen."

"Wow." she breathed, laughing softly.

He laughed, "My thoughts exactly."

She then remembered his question and reached down to take his erection in her hands.

Naruto gasped and bent his head trying to keep still, a little worried that he could still startle her, even now.

"I-I don't have a single regret, Naruto. Please? Will…will you do it now?"

He reached down between them and making sure she was ready for him to do just that pressed his fingers to her, finding her hot and wet.

He smiled at her, "You're about to burst like me aren't you?"

She nodded and helplessly bucked against his fingers.

He chuckled and kissed her as he worked his fingers inside her, answering her silent plea.

Hinata grew breathless and trembled with her pleasure. She gripped him and pumped him harder realizing when she did he moved his fingers inside her much more.

She panted, "Please, Naruto?"

He nodded. "If you're sure?"

"Yes." she nodded gently pulling him towards her, guiding his length to the spot she wanted him at.

Naruto kissed her lovingly and pushed into her.

Hinata cried out at the sudden pain that raced through her.

Why did it hurt? She'd been so…oh. She forgot all about that.

Blushing at her own silliness she realized Naruto was panicking.

"Hinata?" he asked. "Hinata? Hinata! Hinata, what's wrong? What'd I do? Did I hurt you?" he rambled concerned.

He gently wiped her few tears that leaked from her eyes with his thumb.

"I hurt you." he whispered. "Oh, Hinata, baby, I'm so sorry. I didn't know I would. I'm so sorry."

She reached up and cupped his face. "I'm fine now. Please…please, don't stop, Naruto."

He looked hesitant and Hinata knew he was going to pull out of her and move away.

That she would not have.

She moved against him and Naruto gasped, throwing his head back at the shocking thrill that ran down his spine and pooling in his stomach.

She rocked against him once more and he gingerly met her half way.

He looked at her uncertainly and she smiled sweetly, looking for all the world like innocence embodied.

It thrilled her to no end to know he was just as scared if not more scared than she was.

Her Naruto needed comforting. He needed to know she wasn't hurting anymore.

"Naruto. I'm fine. Please."

She took his hand and placed at on her breast as she moved against him again, he still rocked with her almost unconsciously, unaware that he was actually moving.

He locked eyes with her. "You're definitely sure you aren't hurt?"

Hinata whispered as a blush darkened her whole body, "It'll only hurt if you stop and leave me now."

He shook his head, "I couldn't leave if I wanted to..." Naruto glanced down as if ashamed, "And... I'm not too sure…that I could stop now…even if I had to."

She smiled sweetly, "Then please don't."

He nodded and slowly braced himself and took control of their motion.

He set a steady pace that Hinata gladly accepted.

She clung to him and gasped silently, breathless with each stroke.

Naruto trembled as he worked to stay calm, not to go too fast and hurt her again.

Hinata noticed this and hated that he wasn't losing himself in this wonderful and amazing feeling as she was.

She leaned up and whispered, "Naruto…please…let go. Don't hold back. I want…all of you."

He shook with his unexpected reaction to her words.

She hugged him and kissed his neck and before she could talk herself out of it, nibbled his ear.

"Please… Let go with me." she begged quietly.

Naruto shook once more and when her next quiet moan from his thrust tickled his ear his control broke.

Naruto dipped his head and kissed her urgently, delving his tongue deep inside her mouth as he thrust harder and harder into her. His pace quickened to the point that Hinata was almost delirious with the feelings assaulting her.

And then it came in a flash. Light blinded her as wave after amazing wave rolled over her like nothing she'd ever imagined.

She bit her lip and buried her face in the crook of his arm to hide her scream.

Naruto grinned at her tucking against him and thrust one last time before losing himself in the identical sensation.

Moments later they lay tired and happier than ever before, both still quietly panting as he held her close to him.

Once he came down from his high he vaguely recognized a scent and then with horror realized he smelled blood.

Hinata's blood!

He jerked away from her and fell out of the bed. He saw it on the sheet and on his body and he let out a strangled scream.

Covering his mouth with his hands to muffle it as best he could.

Hinata had sat up and was watching him confused and concerned.

"Naruto? What's wrong?"

Tears formed in his beautiful blue eyes.

"You. Your. I. We. Blood. Yours. Me. My fault." he rambled as he rocked slightly, completely overwhelmed with the smell of her blood in his senses.

If he'd thought Sakura's had sickened him, Hinata's nearly _killed_ him.

It had been so long since he'd smelt it and his senses were much sharper now.

He gagged.

Naruto felt sick.

He'd hurt her. He'd selfishly thought of himself and he'd hurt her! She was bleeding because of him.

Him!

He glanced down and jumped when he saw it on him again.

He shrieked quietly and rubbed at it trying to get it off him.

Hinata had climbed out of bed and was at his side, but she had it on her too so her presence at his side only made another muted scream rip from him as he scrambled to get away from her and the suddenly stronger scent of her blood.

She looked confused and worried. That was wrong! She should be angry! Scared even! Not worried about _him_!

Didn't she see? He'd hurt her!

"I'm so sorry." he sobbed brokenly. "I'm so sorry, Hinata. I never wanted to hurt you. I swear. I didn't know I had. Not like this. Never meant to…"

She crawled to his side once more and kissed his cheek, hugging him to her.

What was wrong with him? She couldn't figure it out?

They shared the sweetest moment of her life and then he freaks out after it?

She saw him covering his nose and gagging slightly.

Was he sick? Had he been that nervous?

He looked miserable, but not truly sick per say.

Then it clicked.

She'd bled when he'd first entered her.

He thought he'd hurt her badly.

Of course, no one ever explained to Naruto about sex and what happened because of it. He probably just knew the basics that he overheard. No one would tell him a girl bled her first time. Why would they? That wasn't the part people liked talking about. The stuff after it he'd probably heard about plenty. But this…

She was saddened by this fact. That no one had ever been there for him to do the basics, like give him the birds and the bees talk.

She whispered, "Naruto. This…" she shyly pointed to the mess they'd made, "It's not as bad as you are thinking."

His wide horrified eyes met hers disbelievingly. They were hazy though and frantic as if he wasn't truly listening to her, as if he couldn't really hear her.

He wasn't going to be able to think clearly until this smell was gone Hinata realized.

She remembered his aversion to Saiyomi when she'd smelled like Sakura's blood.

Of course, he'd just told her not long ago that his senses were much stronger than a usual human's.

She kissed his cheek and stood.

She hurried to her shower and rinsed off the blood, using her soap with the smell he'd said he liked she scrubbed herself practically raw just in case his sense of smell was stronger than she thought.

Then she rushed to dress in clean clothes and then stripped her bed, glad to find that the blood had not gotten on the mattress.

She took it and put the bed clothes in a big trash bag from Temari's section. She'd have to apologize to her later for taking that.

She then stuffed it in the hamper and placed an air freshener over it and closed the door to the bathroom where it was.

Then she pulled on a new set of sheets and a different cover.

After that Hinata dashed into the bathroom once more and wet a warm cloth and went back to crouch beside Naruto.

Tenderly, carefully, as he sat in a teary daze she wiped him clean.

Being more gentle than she had with herself, but being thorough not leaving any trace of her blood on him.

She went and rinsed the rag and came back and sat beside him, taking his trembling form in her arms.

"Naruto, please. I got rid of it. It's alright now. Its fine. I'm not hurt. I'm happier than I've ever been. So please snap out of it now."

She rubbed his bare back and whispered to him, using her other hand to wipe his tears away.

Slowly he began to come out of it and looked up at her with sad eyes.

"I'm-"

"It's fine. I'm fine. I love you." she whispered.

"How can you?" he snapped, scaring her a little, making her jump.

"I hurt you!" he shouted pulling away from her.

Then he punched the floor and cursed, and then whispered bitterly, "And now I'm scaring you. I'm sorry, Hinata. I'll just get dressed and go now…"

He stood and she did too, quickly wrapping her arms around him from behind.

"I-I'm not scared of you, Naruto. I don't think I could be. Please. Don't leave me. Never, never leave me."

He sighed and reached down to pull on his jeans.

"I am so angry with myself right now, Hinata. I wouldn't be good company."

Hinata sat on the bed and patted the spot beside her.

"Naruto…did…did anyone ever talk with you about… sex?" she asked turning redder than she had all night.

_Funny_, she mused, _how talking about sex embarrassed me more than actually having it._

He blushed too and shook his head as he sat beside her.

"Not really? Why? Did I do it wrong?" he asked looking even more horrified than he already was.

Then he cursed again, "Listen at me. I just hurt you and I'm worried about doing it right? What is _wrong _with me?"

His hands clenched tightly into fists in his lap.

Hinata placed her hand on one.

"You're just being a normal guy to ask that. And…" she blushed darker still, "And I thought you did amazing."

He looked up at her unsure.

She then went on to explain about the mechanics of the girl body and what happened to every girl their first time.

By the time she was finished with her mini sex-ed class for him she was babbling like an idiot and redder than a fire truck! And Naruto's eyes were wide with wonder.

"So…I did hurt you…but it couldn't have been avoided?" he asked still trying to make sense of that one part.

"Y-yes." she nodded.

"I'm still sorry I hurt you… but at least I know it wasn't _all my fault."_ he whispered.

Then he laughed ruefully, "I made a fool of myself acting like that, didn't I? It wasn't even that much blood…"

Hinata patted his leg and leaned against his shoulder, feeling how tired she was all of a sudden.

He wrapped his arm around her, drawing her closer to him, "Thank you for taking care of me like that. I'm…sorry I acted that way."

"It's alright. I just wanted to make you happy." she whispered.

"Just you being with me does that, Hinata. But all the same. You cleaning up like that just to help me…that was really something else."

"Yeah…" she yawned and whispered drowsily , "At least next time I won't bleed."

He chuckled, "Next time?"

Hinata jerked awake from her halfway consciousness and grimaced, "I-I-I-I-I meant…"

He laughed again and kissed the top of her head, "I'm playing, Hinata. I am already dreaming about next time too."

"You are?"

He nodded.

"You are much less shy then. Its really sexy. Of course your shyness is sexy too….you're just sexy all the way around, Hinata." he said with a boyish grin.

"Thank you." she blushed.

He stood and scooped her up in his arms.

He carried her around the bed and crawled under the covers with her, tucking her against his still bare chest.

Hinata blushed at the closeness to his bare skin.

Naruto chuckled and kissed her, "You blush now? Because of that? You were holding me a minute ago and I was completely naked."

She gasped, "Th-that was d-di-different."

He nodded and snuggled against her, "If you say so, sweetheart."

Hinata giggled softly at the name and relaxed into his embrace.

"I love you, Hinata. Thank you." he whispered, his warm breath tickling her skin.

"I love you too, Naruto. You're very welcome."

He kissed her cheek and whispered, "Don't suppose I could beg you not to tell anyone about how I acted tonight could I?"

She smiled and whispered, "You could…"

Naruto's quiet laughter rumbled softly against her and she smiled happily pleased with herself.

The two drifted off into a peacefully content sleep; a sleep so deep neither noticed how much more complete they suddenly felt and neither knew just what that feeling entailed.


	44. Chapter 44

* * *

A.N. - Hi everybody!!! Sorry I took a little long to get this out but I have finally managed to get it out and by popular request this is focusing back on Sakura and Gaara. This is their story still don't worry I'm not forgetting them. Lol I also want to tell everyone MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!! I hope everyone has a wonderful holiday!!Alrighty so last time we saw Gaara and Sakura… Sakura had just left campus to have lunch with her mother and talk about what was distracting her during class. Sakura turned out to be thinking about mating Gaara and when she wanted to and how to go about telling her sandman she loved him but wanted more time. Saiyomi gave her words of wisdom and Sakura felt sure enough hat she could tell Gaara how she felt thanks to her mother's help. Little did the two ladies know, Gaara who was more worried than he'd been willing to let Sakura know had stealthily followed the two of them to the café and eavesdropped on their whole conversation! Now that he knows he's not in danger of loosing Sakura he is fine with whatever she wants. So he returned to his dorm and is now waiting for her to return and tell him what he already knows. Lol sneaky Gaara. Ok there's a little recap since its been a while since they had the spotlight. Now on to the chapter! I hope you all enjoy it!!

FanggirlX

Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine

To Courtz. babee- Cute? Aw! Thank you! I was so worried I would mess them up lol which is why I stalled so long with them… but I' happy with how they turned out and I'm even happier that you liked it too!! I was ready for them to get it official to. Lol they're just too adorable together heehee. Yay! I'm so glad you liked that. I always pictured Naruto knowing just enough…lol so im so glad you thought that was cute! Heehee yeah my Naruto in this story is smart but sometimes a little slow on the uptake lol poor Hinata huh? I would've been mortified. I hope your party was fun! Thank you for reviewing and I hope you enjoy this next chapter!!

To hayhayhiltz- Thank you! I'm so glad you think so. I truly was terrified that I would but I must say I agree with you in the end I think I did pretty good. They're a tough couple to write and like you said because so many people ruin them I worked super hard to make sure I didn't. So I am just ecstatic you say that I didn't. and yeppers this next one is gaasaku so I hope you enjoy it! Thank you for your review!!

To Lee-chan- heehee I made you blush!! Really? you never have before! Oh my goodness that's so cool!!I'm really happy I could achieve that leechan now just wait till I write sSakura and Gaara's lol that might be even more fun I think. (though honestly I'm even more nervous about messing them up I mean the whole point is to get them together! I can not mess that up…so wish me luck for when I come to that!) /////// you're making me blush now! Dangerous and powerful thing? Oh wow… thank you! I am speechless bow to its awesomeness? Oh my. Thank you so very very much! Heehee I wouldn't go that far but I am honored and flattered beyond belief that you think so! Thank you so much for your review and I hope you enjoy what happens next k?

To Gugga- Am I allowed to take out the s? I'll put it back if I must. It's fine that you haven't reviewed I totally understand. I have been in that same world many times lol. Yeah! Weird is healthy for sure heehee plus it makes life much more interesting. 13th ? Really? I hope you aren't superstitious then heehee I do believe in Friday the 13th many strange and awesome things have happened to me and my family on those days. I do too! Kakashi rocks! Yeppers I have a twin and he is amazing. He says he's the better half. Lol I strongly disagree heehee. I have an older brother and sister who are twins as well. And my adopted brother just found his 'twin' she isn't really but thy are so alike it might as well be. Lol my family apparently likes pairs heehee its fun though (plus it drives my bf crazy which is hard and always fun to do so I wouldn't give it up for anything) Oh I hope you did good on your exams! And gasp! A Christmas ball!? Oh my goodness that sounds like so much fun!! Heehee a 'silly american' celebration? Funny. Lol but I like all the free candy I get on Halloween so silly it may be but fun it also is lol. Do you have any celebrations that america doesn't? I love that line!!! I laughed so much at it! Six sounds like sex? So… lol if some one had sex six times in ones night they'd say sex both times? That would sound funny we had sex sex times. Heehee sorry I'm silly right now. Thank you!! I'm so glad you loved me chapter! I know he was just adorable thinking he'd hurt her. Gotta love Naruto. And yeppers this next chapter is about Gaara and Sakura so I hope yo enjoy it! Thank you for your review!! (and once again thank you for letting me help with Until Christmas! I had a lot of fun. I'm working on the other chapter as we speak.)

To BLADEILLEGAL- Hi! Lol yeah I would have too if I were a guy in his shoes. I'm glad I could help! Thank you for the review and I hope you enjoy this next chapter too!

To BluePanda22311- Thank you! I am so happy you loved them all heehee amazing? Aw I'm blushing… Yeah I know it's mostly about Sakura and Gaara's love but I have al these other couples and they deserve a little spotlight too. I'm so thrilled you liked that! And I'm glad you're loving my couples more and more heehee I'm growing quite fond of them myself actually. Yes, huge yay for Hinata being there to give Naruto 'the talk' lol. I know! They're such a cute couple! Really they are! I am finally back to the gaasaku part of the story now so I hope you enjoy it! Lol but I am ecstatic that you'd be excited for any chapter I put out. You have no idea how special that makes me feel. Thank you! And also thank you for your review! I hope you like this next gaasaku filled chapter!

To I'm Wynnin- lol hi Wynna… heh nice name silly. I'm glad you liked my story! I'm writing an epic novel of Gaara potential? Heehee thanks… I think. Lol my Gaara is sexy? Yay! Gaara is sexy so I'm glad I'm doing him justice. Heh… no… I didn't know that Wyn thanks…lol I don't look the academica type? What is academica Wyn? Lol gasp! You admitting you're wrong? Careful people pigs may be falling form the sky soon! Heehee jk. Kankuro is hot? Thank you. I always thought he was awesome so I wanted to give him his own little special spotlight heehee. Oh gosh Wyn. The perfect man foursome? Lol no I don't think you could order a personal visit from them. Adding Temari too? Lol cough cough slut cough. I mean gosh Wynna leave some for the other people? Lol jk chica. And yeah I probably never should have told you about this lol now you're going to bug me until I update heehee I try hard enough to update as it is… oh Gaara and Sakura come back to play in this chapter no worries. Thank you! I love Yura too! She is so super cool! I had no idea when I made her for Kankuro just how great she'd become lol. But I'm loving it more and more! Heehee ego much? Oh and btw you so so owe me for that btw! Race still holds that over my head. You better give me a really great Christmas present lol jk… but you might want to think about getting Race one heehee my twin from another mother? Wow…. Lan will be heart broken you're trying to take his place lol. Thanks for reviewing Wyn! I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

To Fallen Dark Neko- Hi! Thank you! I am so happy you love it! I'm glad you think it's good. And yes heehee I will give Gaara and Sakura their spotlight time no worries. This chapter will focus on them and many more to come as well. Thank you though for the advice! I will try to have more of them since they're the main people. K? You love how it's coming together? Thank you! I'm so happy you do! And thank you I will try hard to keep the good work up. Thank you for your review and I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

* * *

Gaara paced his room waiting , watching, wondering.

He'd thought that when he'd left the two of them he'd heard the whole conversation.

What else had they left to discuss?

She still loved him.

Forever still sounded good to her.

She just wanted to wait.

What else needed to be said between the two women?

Should he not be told now?

Gaara thought he was usually a fairly patient person but he currently felt like ripping his own hair out and shouting for her to hurry up at the top of his lungs.

He wanted to hold her.

And listen to her tell him those things. To listen to her say that he was still her love, that she did want to be with him, that she loved him enough and respected him enough to want to wait and learn more about him before becoming his mate.

That was what he very desperately wanted.

So what in the seven hells was taking her so damn long to get here!?

He stalked to his window and glanced out.

The rain was pouring down now. Gone was the slow steady rain of this afternoon and in its place an angry downpour that promised a storm to come.

Certainly she was okay. She would not be out in this…right?

He glanced at the clock on his wall.

It was five in the evening now…she had met her mother for lunch. Even if it had gone long they surely would have finished by now…right?

Frowning to himself Gaara decided to go with his instincts and summoned his sand around him and ported himself to Saiyomi's house. Perhaps she was there waiting out the rain…

----------------

Saiyomi hummed happily to herself as she waited for her water to boil. Her chat with Sakura had gone well in her eyes.

Sakura knew exactly what to tell her red headed love now. She wished them both the best of luck in that conversation.

She hated that she'd been so against that poor boy in the beginning…she really should have done what her daughter had before passing judgment and that was get to know him and not listen to the stories circling around about him.

Even if he was a little creepy she should have given him more benefit of the doubt than she had.

And he wasn't really _that creepy…_

She turned around to grab a cup as she heard the water begin to boil and she nearly screamed.

There standing in her kitchen doorway was the object of her thoughts.

"G-Gaara…w-why…what are you doing here, dear? Did something happen between you and Sakura?", Saiyomi managed to stutter out after recovering from her initial shock of discovering the stoic boy behind her.

His hard gaze narrowed, "She is not here with you?" he asked slowly.

Saiyomi studied him a moment before shaking her head. "No, dear, we went separate ways at the café. She said she wanted a short walk before her talk with you. To clear her head I suppose. But…but we left around two if even that… surely you have seen her by now…?"

Gaara clenched his fists tightly at his sides.

"No. I haven't." he growled.

Saiyomi gasped and her eyes darted to view the situation outside.

A storm was quickly growing.

Sakura was…out in _that_?

"Oh dear! We must find her!" she gasped as she hurried to turn off her stove and grab her coat.

Gaara held out his hand to calm her.

"No." he said quietly, "You stay. I will go find her."

Saiyomi saw the quiet fury behind his stare.

"Are you certain? Dear, I'm sure two sets of eyes searching would be better."

"And if you find her? How will I know? Or vice versa?"

"I see…you make a good point…well then I suppose I have no choice but to trust you to find her and keep her safe. Please call me and tell me the minute you have her with you safely indoors alright?"

Gaara, shocked she would concede to his point so quickly, studied her a short second longer and then with a quick nod hurried out of the house.

Saiyomi sagged into the closest chair.

Oh those poor children…would they never catch a break?

It seemed to be one thing after the other for them…

She prayed for her daughter's safety and then set her mind on fixing hot tea to distract herself from worrying over Sakura.

Gaara would not rest until she was safe with him.

She knew this. She could only rely on him now, had to really, seeing as how he made a valid point of having no ways of communication between them.

She made a mental note to get him a cell phone and soon. The boy could not continue to go about unreachable if he were to be dating her daughter.

Nodding to herself she stood and retrieved the cup she'd initially turned to get.

-----------------

Gaara sloshed through the rain searching the sidewalks. His hair hung heavy with water down in front of his eyes as he systematically searched the entire lower half of town where the café was located.

Had she made it out of that section?

He was having no luck finding her.

Steeling himself against the cold biting wind and the stinging rain Gaara trudged further down the sidewalk.

Suddenly two arms grabbed him and pulled him into a small opening under an awning.

Snarling he whirled around and came face to face with a dripping wet Sakura.

She giggled and wiped water from his face.

"Hey." she said softly.

Gaara looked her up and down making certain she was uninjured.

When he saw that she was fine, a little water logged but otherwise fine, his relief was evident in his eyes and Sakura instantly realized why he'd been out here.

"Oh Gaara! You thought! Oh god I am so sorry!" she wrapped her arms around his neck and snuggled against him. "I tried calling to let you know but my phone, its signal was gone. I couldn't get a call out. I didn't mean to worry you but it just got too cold to keep walking in that." she pointed out at the weather and Gaara silently held her closer to him.

"Are you…are you mad, Gaara?"

He sighed, enjoying feeling her heat radiate against him.

She was okay. She was not in danger.

Reluctantly he shook his head, too choked up on relief to speak just yet.

"Good. I really am sorry you had to come out in this. I'm sure it would have cleared up eventually."

Gaara felt an involuntary growl rumble in his chest at the thought of her even thinking he wouldn't look for her.

She giggled and pulled back in his embrace far enough to kiss the tip of his nose.

His eyes crossed for a moment as they followed her actions, which only caused her to start giggling again.

Sakura motioned for him to follow her. She stepped back a few feet and sat on a doorstep to a closed flower shop.

"So…" she started.

Gaara pulled her into his lap and buried his face in her shoulder.

She relaxed into his hold.

"You want to have our little talk now?" she asked quietly.

Gaara lifted his head and turned his head to meet her eyes.

She smiled brightly, "Of course for that to work you have to actually speak."

He huffed softly and dropped his head back down.

Chuckling she patted his slightly shaking hands that clung to her, "Alright I'll talk you sit and listen I guess."

Gaara nodded, showing he would listen.

Sakura absently traced a circular pattern on the back of his hands as she collected her thoughts and then began speaking.

"I had lunch with mama today to talk about you. You knew that though."

He nodded once to show he did indeed know.

"I wanted to talk to her about becoming mates."

Gaara felt himself go rigid. He had an idea of what was coming and he still couldn't stop the almost crippling apprehension that threatened to strangle him.

"I told her that you wanted to mate me." Sakura explained. "And I told her that I wanted to mate you as well."

Gaara slowly loosened his iron grip on her as he worked to calm himself. He already knew what she was going to say. He needed to be stronger than this.

"I also told her how I wasn't sure about some things…" she continued quietly, her fingers were trembling as they continued their intricate circular patterns. But Gaara couldn't tell if it was due to her nerves or being cold and wet. He pressed himself a little further against her trying to warm her incase that were the reason.

"I told her that I knew I wanted to be with you when I did marry or mate. But I also told her that…I just wasn't ready to take that step yet. That I wanted to enjoy dating you and learning more about you before we took that final step together. And I told her how I was nervous to tell you that. Not because I was afraid to tell you. Don't get me wrong okay, Gaara? I love you. I am not saying I want to wait on the mating because I am unsure about my love. Or because I'm unsure about yours. Its not that. Really its not."

She sighed lightly, leaning further into him.

"Gaara, its just…mating you will be wonderful. I know that. But only when I'm ready. And it may be unfair to ask you to wait for me to be ready…but that's what I'm doing."

She turned in his arms and her green gaze locked with his.

"So that's it. I'm asking you Gaara, will you wait with me? Will you wait for me to be ready? And until then just let me enjoy being your girlfriend?"

Her hopeful eyes held his as she waited his answer.

Gaara brushed a gentle hand down her cheek and along her jaw line ending at the tip of her chin where he held it in a soft grip.

"Do you fear my answer?" he asked softly, seeing the worry in her expression.

Sakura shook her head. "Not really. To be honest I'm just scared I have hurt you by asking this of you. I'm worried I offended you by asking to wait. That's the last thing I want to do, but I also don't want to make such a huge step until I am one hundred percent sure I am ready to be a wife."

Gaara leaned forward and gently rested his brow against hers.

"I am not offended."

"Not hurt?" she asked.

"Not hurt."

"So you don't mind?" she asked with hope high in her sweet voice.

"You love me?" he questioned with a rare gentleness in his eyes.

"Of course!" she replied without hesitation.

"Then I will wait for as long as you need." he whispered brushing his lips against hers in the tenderest of caresses.

He smirked against her lips, "But for my own sanity I hope it does not take too long or I will go mad with my desire for you."

Sakura laughed and smacked his chest lightly, "Why you dirty pervert. Who would have guessed the great Kazekage would be such a perv?"

Gaara shrugged, "Who would have guessed the Kazekage would find love?"

Sakura tapped his nose with her finger, "There was no doubt in my mind you would. I just didn't know in the beginning when I wished you love and happiness that I would be the bringer of yours and you the bringer of mine."

Gaara's smile spoke more than his words ever could as he held her close to him.

They sat together, comfortably silent, watching the rain fall.


	45. Chapter 45

A.N. - Hello everyone! I am so sorry it has taken me this long to get something out. The holidays got really busy and then almost as soon as I got home from our long Christmas/New Year's trip and got settled and almost ready to write I got sick! I had this really icky case of pneumonia. But I'm all better now and I'm definitely ready to write again lol though it had been so long since I had written I had to go back and reread some of what I'd already posted. But my mind is completely refreshed on the story and it's time to get back on it! I hope everyone's new year is going great so far! Thank you for your patience with me and I hope you all enjoy this next little chapter. And…it really is rather little. But don't worry the next chapter will be much much longer and better for you guys! I'm posting this little bit I have now to show I haven't forgotten you guys. And…since I'm supposed to be studying for my physics midterm…and I hate studying physics… I'm probably going to get that next chapter out in the next day or maybe even tonight lol who knows! Anyway its great to be back I missed all of you guys! And again, I hope you enjoy this little chapter!

Fanggirlx

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine…

To animeprincess74- hi! Thank you so much!! Amazing? I'm blushing. Heehee I know it's not hard to make me do but I am. I'm really glad you like my story! Especially since you aren't a fan of this couple. That makes it even better that you think it's a good story since it already has a count against it for being about a couple you don't particularly like. Thank you for reviewing and I hope you continue liking it!

To jollyrancher6250- hi! Heehee I'm so happy you liked that line! I actually laughed at it myself while editing so it's nice to know I wasn't laughing alone. In fact I love making people laugh so it made my day when you told me you laughed so long. Thank you! Of course you can use it anytime you want! Maybe even more people will laugh! Yellow is a fun color isn't it? Thank you so much for reviewing! I hope you enjoy this next chapter as well! And by the way I'm really glad chapter 3 was awe inspiring to you I really liked that chapter. And it just makes me so happy that you are in love with Mix! I think he's pretty neat I'm thinking he is for sure coming again lol.

To Akina-chan09- hi! I'm so glad you like my story! Thank you! I hope you continue to enjoy it! Thank you for reviewing!

To Gugga- hi! Yay! I'm allowed! That's a cool day to have a birthday on! Heehee yeah having a twin is fun except my brother is really good at knowing what I'm thinking and so it's really hard to keep secrets from him. Lol makes things difficult sometimes. Yep yep it's a family thing I have a huge family and it's so much fun! I'm glad you did good! Go Gugga! Slapping jerks! Woo! You aren't a bad person for thinking that. Heehee if he deserved it I bet lots of people saw you as their hero! Your holidays sound fun! I think I'm going to look into having my family try them out this year. Especially the boom day and the bread day (that sounds yummy!) I can't sing very well so if I tried ash day I wouldn't get any candy but maybe my brothers who can sing could share the stuff they get with me. Thank you! I'm so happy you thought it was cute! Heehee weeeeellllll Gaara is a guy. Lol nah I'm just kidding not all guys are perverts I know, but Gaara is. I think he would be, all that pent up frustration has to come out someway right? Heehee. I'm happy I made you laugh with that. Good to know six only sounds like our sex and not your word for it. Lol that sure would make weird misunderstandings if you did though.I'm excited to see how the last part goes over for Until Christmas. And it was your idea so you can take credit for the awesomeness that the story is! I'm just happy you're letting me help! Thanks for reviewing and I hope you like this next chapter!

To JPLteen- hi! Thank you! I'm glad you thought it was great! It's understandable I'm just happy you still like it enough to review it when you have a chance. I hope you continue to enjoy it and thank you for reviewing!

To Fallen Dark Neko- hi! Really? That's cool! I think rain is peaceful, and flowers are beautiful. So the scene to me was meant to be peaceful I'm really glad you caught that! I don't think it sounded gay at all. I'm happy you felt that way about it. I had a lot of fun imagining it while I wrote because it painted such a pretty picture in my own mind. Made me want to find an actual flower shop like that heehee. Plus Gaara and Sakura have such an understanding of each other their quiet love in the moment definitely made things just that much more soothing (at least I think so) Thank you! I'm happy you think its coming together well! And you're welcome. I do have some dramatic things planned that they will face together but in the end I like happy endings so its safe to bet that's how it will be. And I totally understand what you mean. Gaara has had it hard enough and love isn't exactly easy for him if someone tried to take Sakura from him he probably wouldn't fight too hard to keep her even though he wanted to because he'd think she deserved better. And I want them together by the end of my story so I can't let that happen. So I'm really glad you feel that way. But… you might have just given me an idea. So thank you! And I'm sorry I couldn't make the chapter more about them but I will give you another sweet moment between them soon because I love writing them! Heehee thank you for reviewing and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

To hayhayhiltz- hi! Thank you! I think it was sweet too. She is very lucky to have all she has in her life. I like writing stories about things like this because they create the best means of escaping stress of reality for a little while. That's one of my biggest hopes as a writer that I can help people forget their world if for just the length of my chapter it's enough for me to be happy. And I think there are good guys who aren't fictional heehee it's just hard to find them because fish in the sea all pretty much look the same on the outside so it's hard to tell who's a good guy and who's just another jerk. And though its very idealistic of me I believe in happy endings in both fiction and reality so I bet you'll find your good guy lol just keep fishing. (but don't use gummy worms I found out fish don't really like those much turns out they don't taste as good once dunked in water lol) anyway thank you so much for saying it was a great chapter and thanks for the review! I hope you enjoy this next chapter too!

To BluePanda22311- hi! Heehee of course. He is little patience I'm coming to find out. You pictured it like that? That's so awesome! I did too! I'm so happy you saw it like that! Lol it made the scene much funnier to me that way. I'm happy for her accepting him too. It makes the relationship less stressful when mommy dearest approves lol. Wasn't he just adorable still feeling that? I love writing Gaara like that, its just so darn cute to me. Heehee Gaara is a perv. It had to come out eventually right? Lol they are just the cutest! Since I started writing this story I am just that much more a fangirl of this couple lol I'm glad you loved this chapter and thank you for the review! I hope you like this next chapter!

To Courtz. babee- hi! Lol Thank you! I like surprising people. So I'm really happy you like that. Heehee yes big yayness for the couples happiness! They're so cute together! I'm so glad it makes you smile! Lol I know the feeling. it's the same exact for me, and since its usually one of my brothers who catch me doing that its really funny because they make the funniest faces as they back away from me lol thank you for the laugh by the way. The way you described how it happens for you with your family made me laugh so much. I'm thrilled you can't wait! Thank you! I hope you had fun on your trip! And though I am also late getting my next chapter out I am totally honored that you would pick mine first. Thank you. Also thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

To Leechan- hi! Heehee thank you so much! I'm blushing now because of all the compliments! I'm so happy you loved it though! Hm… where do I come up with this stuff? Lol I don't know really most of it starts as a day dream to be honest or an actual dream in my sleep and then it evolves while I'm writing it. I'm glad you think it's amazing though. Lol or else? Oh my… lol thank you for the review! Please enjoy this next one too! Lol I know I know special privileges I just would feel bad if I didn't wish you enjoyment as well. (and thanks for your help)

* * *

The next morning Sakura called her mother and, after being scolded fiercely for not calling her the night before, informed Saiyomi that she was perfectly fine that nothing had happened and thanked her once again for giving her advice in how to talk with Gaara that she had actually discussed it with him last night when he found her and that that was the reason why she hadn't called.

Said boy who lay beside her let a soft growl rumble in his chest to let her know that he still wanted to sleep longer.

Sakura ran her fingers soothingly through his hair to quiet him as she quickly said her goodbyes to her mother and grinned down at him.

"You know, for a guy who hasn't slept most his life you sure aren't a morning person now that you do."

Gaara shrugged lazily, "Catching up on lost time?"

She laughed and kissed his forehead before climbing out of his bed.

"Okay, so I am going to go pack my things and move them here. I figure it won't take me too long…but between that and classes I am probably going to be pretty busy today." she said turning to smile at him.

Gaara sighed, seeing that yet again late morning sleep was not to be for him, sat up and stared at her.

"Why pack?" he asked.

She rose one eyebrow at him, "So I can move it here, silly. Didn't you talk to Naruto and Sasuke yet?"

"After a fashion." Gaara replied with a half shrug.

A small grin played at her lips, "Which means no, right? You just kicked them out last night, didn't you?"

He locked eyes with her, a wicked smirk as his answer.

Sakura shook her head and laughed. "You are an absolute mess."

Sand wrapped gently around her and slowly tugged her back towards the bed.

"And you have no reason to leave yet." he murmured, burying his face in her hand and nibbling her tender skin playfully.

Smiling down at him she teased, "Oh really?"

"Yes." his eyes met hers, and held more desire then she knew what to do with.

"Absolute mess." she repeated as she allowed him to tug her back down into the bed beside him.

Gaara's low chuckle was his only reply.

-------------

Later that afternoon, Sakura was leaving her final class for the day when she saw a message board with a large gathering of people around it.

Pushing into it to see what the commotion was about she was delighted to see there would be a dance that Friday to welcome students to the new year. It was a little late but, as the old saying goes, better late than never. Besides, going to a dance with Gaara would just be the greatest.

Smiling at the romantic thought of dancing in Gaara's gentle hold all night long almost had Sakura squealing with giddy excitement as she squeezed out of the large congregating mass of bodies and hurried to find her friends. They needed to make shopping plans!

------------

Sakura spotted Yura and Temari sitting under a tree together talking. She ran to join them waving as she approached. The two girls waved a greeting in return and once she was where they were resting Sakura plopped down in the grass beside Temari.

"Hey guys, have you heard about the dance?" she panted out excitedly, brushing a strand of her pink hair away from her face tucking securely behind her ear.

Temari nodded, "Yeah, Pinky, we were just talking about that now actually."

Yura stretched languidly, letting out a long drawn out yawn as she spoke.

"Yeah, it seems Temari here has finally come to terms with her undeniable desire for a certain brooding hottie."

Sakura cocked her head to the side in confusion while Temari knocked Yura's head with her fist.

"Its not like that!"

"Oh come on, Temari, if even I can fall for a guy so can you. Hell, a whore has to settle down eventually or just plain settle. We'll see which it was you did, huh?" Yura teased.

"I'm not doing either, you loud mouth." the blonde girl snapped at her friend.

Sakura's gaze jumped back and forth between the two girls while she bounced eagerly, "What? What? Come on, Temari, tell me please? Please? Yura? What?"

Temari looked at her skeptically, "But I'm not so sure you won't get angry with me…"

Yura scoffed, "Like I've been telling you for the past hour, oh stubborn one. She's so wrapped up in your brother she doesn't care about Sasuke anymore. Just ask her."

Temari looked to Yura with a horrified expression, "You just can't keep your damn trap shut can you!?"

Yura shrugged a shoulder casually as she examined her claws, "I'm sure he would have told her if you hadn't. And which is better to hear it from? You who she saw first or him later when he eventually finds her?"

Temari glared heatedly at the cat girl lounging on her side flicking the tip of her tail back and forth as she stared at Temari with amused pale blue eyes.

"Him! If it means I'm not the one having to tell her, blabbermouth!" Temari shouted.

Sakura giggled into her hands and asked between fits of laughter, "Can I tell you what I think now or are you two going to keep bickering about telling me something you already told me?"

Temari jabbed her finger at Yura, "She told you."

Sakura shrugged, "It doesn't matter anyway, Puffles. Yura is right. I haven't really felt like that towards Sasuke since I was…hm…thirteen maybe? So I'm really fine with you being with him. Especially if it makes you two happy! Silly head, why on earth would I be upset with you?"

Temari shrugged, "I wasn't sure if you still felt anything for him…"

Sakura shook her head, "Nope. The only love I feel for Sasuke is the same I do for Naruto. He's my brother in my eyes. I really hope you two work out together. I always secretly thought you two would be a good couple since you handle each other so well."

Temari blushed, "Thanks, Pinky."

"Not a problem! So I restate, now that that is covered, have you heard of the dance and are you guys going?"

Yura shrugged, "I actually have a decent date, why not go?"

Temari nodded, "I figure Sasuke wouldn't mind, would he?" She turned questioning ocean hued eyes to Sakura who would know better than she if Sasuke would mind.

"Are you kidding? I bet Kankuro and Sasuke both are just waiting for you two to ask if you guys are going so they can go get tickets." Sakura exclaimed cheerfully. "Soooooo, are you going?"

The two girls before her nodded and she clapped happily, "Yay! So I say we need dresses! Lets go find Hinata and start looking! Maybe we can find some of the others around here too! It'll be fun! A day of all out crazy girl dress shopping!"

The two glanced at each other, back to the incredibly excited pink haired girl and shrugged signifying their agreement.

Eh, why not? What was there better to do?

-------------

"Sir and you are certain she was seen in this area?" a voice asked from across the table.

"Yes. Positive. Is that not what we paid the cat girl to find out for us?"

"Yes but she refused to tell us the exact whereabouts."

"Regardless. She will be dealt with in due time for her disrespect and disobedience. For now, let us find and locate our special targets…my patience is wearing thin. I trust you will not let me down?"

Two figures bowed respectably, speaking in unison they replied, "Of course, sir."

They backed their way out of the room and smiled to each other in wicked anticipation.

--------------

Meanwhile, across town on a rooftop overlooking the small city that held the college stood a different pair. They too were searching for someone. And were also led to believe that who they sought was somewhere within the city before them. It was now only a matter of time before they located who they searched for and returned to their boss prize in hand.

One glanced to the other in silent question. Was it time to move?

An answering nod was given. Yes. It was indeed time.

Back at the school, a man walked the halls nodding acknowledgment when people smiled their greetings his direction. He had but just a little more time to play this ruse as his pawns all followed his exact predictions and placed themselves right where he wanted them. They thought their wills were their own; thought their decisions were made of their own accord. But they were all mistaken.

He was god and they were merely his puppets.

A couple of students stepped in front of him to discuss the dance plans they were working on.

He smiled kindly at them perfectly carrying on his act even though he simply saw them as drones working towards his final goal, the climax of his master plan.

Dealing with termites such as these would not be necessary for much longer.

Patience. That was all he needed. As soon as everything was in place he would make his ultimate move.

-----------

The doorbell ringing brought Saiyomi to her front door.

"Yes?" her ivy green eyes doubled in size when they landed on just who had rung her bell.

The woman's mouth dropped open.

"Oh my dear." she mumbled softly as her hand came to rest at the base of her throat in shock.


	46. Chapter 46

A. N.- Hi again! Heehee see? I told you…me and physics studying are not so goodly. So… instead of that I started another chapter and before I knew it, it was done! I'm so happy with it too! I love fluff! Lol fluff is good. Which explains why I got caught up in it and had so much fun writing it! So anyway there is more cuteness between Gaara and Sakura in this chapter. I hope you all enjoy it!

Fanggirlx

Disclaimer: Naruto not mine…

* * *

Hinata was sitting at Naruto's side in the cafeteria.

He was currently having an arm wrestling match with Kiba…and was closer to winning.

Sakura came up to them edged her hip onto the table beside Hinata.

"Hey, Hinata did you hear about the dance that is happening this Friday? This Friday! I mean they don't give us any warning do they? How am I supposed to be picky and choose a dress after refusing thousands and finally end up with maybe the third one I tried on in the first store two stores down with that little amount of time?"

Hinata giggled into her hand softly and Kiba watched her with longing in his eyes.

Sakura noticed and frowned.

Did Kiba like Hinata? That was crazy. Everyone and their mother knows and has known even back when they were kids that Hinata loved Naruto. Well…except maybe Naruto. But he swore up and down to Sakura that he'd known he just hadn't known how to handle it and his training together at the same time so he'd played ignorant. He'd followed that the other day when it had come up again, with a 'Man was I an idiot! Coming back from training to her would've rocked!'

Sakura felt bad for Kiba if he really did want Hinata. She didn't like seeing her friends unhappy. Perhaps, she would look into finding a girl for him…

Hinata quietly asked, "So Sakura, you are going to the dance then?"

Sakura beamed at her brightly and Hinata blushed and added, "I-I know. N-no stuttering."

Naruto, while still wrestling Kiba with one arm, wrapped his other arm around Hinata's small shoulders.

He chuckled, "It happens when someone notices though and calls attention to it. So gee thanks Sakura, way to go." he teased.

Sakura knocked his head and he lost concentration for a minute and Kiba almost got the upper hand.

The dark haired boy flashed her a quick grin and said jokingly through grit teeth as he struggled against Naruto, "Hey, mind doing that again?"

Sakura shook her head, "I wouldn't mind. But then he'd chase me down and get even somehow…so let's just let you win without my help so when he does lose he can't blame it on anybody else, 'k?"

Naruto snorted, "As if I'll loose! Go ahead smack me again! I'll still win!"

Sakura grinned and mouthed, 'Believe it.' which made Hinata bury her face in her hands once more, giggling quietly.

He may not say it much now except when wanting to make people smile but she still heard his younger self shouting it every time.

Sakura turned her eyes back on Hinata.

"So me and Temari and Yura are going to this dance…well I haven't asked Gaara yet…but I'm really hoping he says yes. So im playing the optimist role and going with that he does. Anyway, do you think you will get to go?"

Hinata glanced at Naruto who'd no doubt been listening.

"Naruto? Are-are we going to that dance?"

He smiled at her kindly even as he pushed Kiba's arm a little further down. "Do you want to?"

"Yes."

He chuckled, "Then we're going."

Hinata blushed and nodded before smiling at Sakura who had been listening with eager ears.

Sakura cheered.

Then she looked back to Hinata, "We're meeting at my car in about an hour to start the ultimate dress shopping experience ever!"

Neji was walking by and she said her goodbyes quickly and chased after him.

"Neji! Hey wait a sec!"

The long haired boy heard her and did as asked and she quickly caught up with him.

"So, you know about this dance, right?"

He nodded.

"Well, are you finally going to let your secret known? Hm? Now would be the best time! Think about it. Far away from enemies and families. And then by the time you do have to return you two will be so in love she would never leave you, never in a million years would she. Not that I think TenTen would anyway, she's a real stand up girl if you know what I mean. But you worry about it, so the beauty of it is that here you don't have to worry about that anymore."

Neji glared at her then sighed, "You speak too loudly, Sakura. And how exactly do I go about that anyway? I just walk up to her and ask?"

Sakura grinned wickedly and stepped closer, "Pretty much."

Neji's eyes hardened but with a almost nonexistent sigh he relented to her logic and nodded.

She beamed at him but then thought a second and asked, "Neji, what will you say to her? You're not exactly a master of speaking without making it sound like and order or an insult. I have to be sure you won't mess it up by ordering her to go with you or something. Because the caveman days are over and that no longer appeals to many."

Though it must appeal to her, she mused, seeing as how her red haired man relied on the ways of the caveman often.

Neji nodded and thought about it. Then whispered, "I should tell her how long I liked her? Or leave that out?"

Sakura shrugged, "It all depends on whether you want her for just a date to the dance or for as long as possible."

"The second. Always the second." he answered quietly staring at his shoes.

Sakura nodded, "Well then yeah, you should definitely include that in there then."

"So…you really think she would say yes?"

Sakura nodded. "I'm almost willing to bet on it." she pinched his cheek teasingly, "Besides with your cute pretty boy face who could say no?"

Neji blushed a little and coughed nervously.

Sakura grinned at him and then motioned for him to go.

He didn't get it though, what was he supposed to do?

"Say it. What will you say to her?"

Understanding dawning, Neji quickly nodded and then thought for a minute.

"TenTen. You are beautiful. You have been as long as I can remember. I admire your strength and your compassion. I have since the day…uh, since that day on the training field. I wanted then to tell you. But was too cowardly. Now, here, free from our village duty and the distractions, I want to tell you. I…love you. And I would like very much if you were at my side for this dance to come and any other to follow it."

Sakura's green eyes were wide. That had been so un-Neji like but still so good! He must have been thinking about this some already to have a little speech like that right on hand.

Suddenly a snarl sounded behind Neji who was quickly off the ground and pressed up against a pillar in the cafeteria.

"Gaara! No!" Sakura gasped.

His frenzied eyes met hers.

"HE WAS TRYING TO STEAL YOU!"

Sakura shook her head and pointed to TenTen who was standing stock still about a foot away; having heard the whole conversation tears of joy were sliding down her cheeks.

Neji saw her and looked more horrified at the prospect of TenTen hearing his practice confession for her more than Gaara's threatening death grip on his throat.

Sakura placed a hand gently on Gaara's trembling shoulder.

"He's in love with TenTen. Neji has been for a while. I just tricked him into telling her. That's what you heard. It was a practice confession slash dance proposal for TenTen. Not me."

Gaara's grip loosened slightly, "Not you."

Sakura shook her head, "No, not me."

Gaara dropped Neji and swung around to face her pulling her into a crushing embrace.

Sakura rubbed his back in hopes of soothing him.

She smiled an apology at Neji who didn't even notice. He was too busy staring at TenTen.

He slowly rose from the ground and walked to her.

"You heard." he stated. It was no question. With Sakura's trick there was no doubt. The damned sneaky pinkette probably planned it from the start.

A smirk played at his lips a minute at Sakura tricking him. It quickly turned rueful. It may be amusing that she actually tricked him but it was not amusing in the least that TenTen heard him…

He started to apologize, "I-"

TenTen's happy voice cut him off, "Neji, I would love to go with you to this dance and any to follow. And…really? That day in the field…you felt it too?"

He nodded never taking his eyes from hers.

TenTen started to cry again, and laughed, "Look at me. Crying like a baby on the best day ever."

Neji's light colored eyes widened in surprise.

TenTen took his hands, "I have always wanted to tell you the same thing. Only to be fair and honest since you were. I have since about…our second year together in the team. But you never even gave me the time of day so I figured if an orphan like me wanted love I'd have to get it from someone overflowing with love like Lee."

Neji grimaced, "I thought you wanted that idiot."

She shook her head, "He's not an idiot. But he's also not who I really wanted."

Neji smirked and leaned his face down close to hers, "Even then…I would have given you the time of day, I would have given you anything. I just didn't know how."

"Do you now?"

"I think I am smart enough to figure it out quickly."

TenTen smirked, "Not quick enough. You're still talking."

Chuckling Neji lowered his lips to hers in a careful kiss.

It wasn't long, it wasn't heated but from the fire that lighted in both of their eyes any on looker could plainly see it was only the first of many that would surely progress.

"Hey! TenTen! The girls and I are meeting at my car in about forty minutes to go dress shopping. You want to come?" Sakura called to her with a bright smile on her clearly satisfied face.

TenTen smiled up at Neji who simply nodded, "Go have fun. I will find you later and will…work on making up for lost time."

"Lost time?"

"Yes, apparently I could have been kissing you years ago and just wasn't because of my cowardice. I have much repressed desire and longing to make up for. Are you up to that?"

TenTen dug in her pocket and slid her key in his hand.

"When I get back be alone in my room, on my bed waiting."

A fire blazed within him as Neji nodded and said, "Anything for you."

He bowed respectfully and then turned glared at Sakura and then mouthed his thank you before leaving.

Sakura noticed that as he passed by them Gaara clutched her closer to him.

She giggled and waved at TenTen who was running to tell her other friends the great news.

Sakura took Gaara's still shaking hand and led him out of the cafeteria.

Once they were out of sight he wrapped her up in his arms again and disappeared into his room with her in a swirl of sand.

The minute the reappeared in the room he pinned her to the wall by her shoulders and glared at her angrily.

"Why would you play with fire like that?" he growled.

"I knew Neji loved TenTen though…it wasn't…"

"Not Neji!"

She gasped, "What? I…I don't understand, Gaara."

"ME! I didn't know what to think! You were so close and when I could hear what he was saying I heard a declaration of long lasting love! And you were just standing there with tears in your eyes and a grin on your face! What was I supposed to think!?"

Sakura was speechless.

"First I can't find you. Anywhere. Then when I do you're with another guy! So what was I supposed to conclude?!"

He'd been scared, Sakura realized.

He hadn't been able to find her. Which meant he'd been searching for her. So he'd probably been scared she'd been hurt again.

And then when he finds her she's not hurt but she's with Neji. So then his fear of her being hurt turns to fear of loosing her to another man.

Sakura gently cupped his angry face in her hands and whispered, "I'm so sorry, Gaara. I didn't know it would scare you. I'm sorry I worried you. Please. Forgive me?"

He scoffed, "I wasn't scared. I'm never scared."

Her gaze softened, _meaning you were terrified._

"Listen. I'm still safe. I wasn't attacked. I was just running around trying to find Hinata to go shopping with us. And then I saw TenTen…ah it doesn't matter. Just please know this. Gaara, I love you and only you. Nobody could take me from you. Okay? Neji isn't going to take me away. No one is."

He looked doubtful, his aquamarine eyes studied her searching possibly for a reason to believe. She waited, hoping he'd find something, anything that told him she spoke nothing but the truth. After a while he found nothing and with a silent sigh he looked away.

"What is it?" she asked soothingly stroking her thumb on his cheek.

"His words…that was the type of love declaration you want isn't it."

Sakura smiled and shook her head, "It might have been about a week ago. But now…" her fingers lightly trailed past his eyes, "Now the love that is clearly said here in your beautiful eyes…that is the only love declaration I want. Neji's was beautiful and was perfect for TenTen just as yours is beautiful and perfect for me."

Gaara once again searched her gaze for any sign of a lie. He knew somewhere inside him she wasn't lying but he was too on edge not to look.

"You…"

Sakura cut him off, "I'm positive. I love you. And I know, you love me just from how you threw Neji into a pillar just now to get him away from me. And how you try so hard to be kind towards me and my friends and my mother though you don't always want to be. And how your touch with me is always gentle, even when everything in you makes it hard to be careful like that." she indicated his still trembling hands that pinned her to the wall, he'd been furious but still saw to it that she was not hurt when he pushed her there.

Gaara visibly relaxed and leaned his head down on to her shoulder.

She…was not disappointed in his love. Another man's love wouldn't lure her away from him. She was his. She wanted to be his.

"Sakura…" he choked out.

"Yes, Gaara?" she asked as she played with his hair. She really did love this carelessly styled red hair and the loved man it belonged to even more.

"You knew…you knew those words were for TenTen. What if a man said them and they were meant for you?"

She leaned her head onto his shoulder so she could whisper into his ear, "Then I will have to kindly refuse and explain I already have the most precious love I could ever want. And that he should probably run because my lover will most likely throw him into a pillar or a wall or anything else close by."

Gaara nearly laughed he was so overwhelmed with his relief.

Most precious love…that's what his love was to her.

He realized that he was feeling lightheaded. He needed to sit. Now. He needed to get to his bed and sit.

His knees gave out and he went to the floor, somehow managing to end up in a sitting position.

Okay…or he would sit right here.

Sakura settled herself comfortably in his lap and kissed his cheek.

"Please don't doubt me anymore, Gaara. Don't doubt my love. It is for you. Only you."

"You could have anyone…you're so…incredible…"

Sakura sat up and met his eyes, "You really think so? Do you think I could win over a hot surfer guy? Or a brooding emo hunk? Or maybe, just maybe I could lure in the sexy and smart type complete with nifty little glasses?"

Gaara's hands clenched into fists. "Yes." he growled through grit teeth, "You could have any of them. Sure you want to settle with me? With this?"

Sakura giggled, "Oh, Gaara, I was only playing. None of those would even stand in comparison to you."

Laughter filled her eyes as she shrugged and said, "Probably because you'd sweep them all away in one huge wave of sand but eh, they still wouldn't stand."

He stared at her like she was crazy.

"Joking. Gaara, I am honored to find that you think I am so amazing that I could have anyone I want. But in truth I have the only one I want. So even I if could lure in any of those other men I wouldn't want to. They wouldn't be you. And I'm not settling with anything yet remember? You said it was fine to wait and do the mating slash marriage thing later down the road."

Gaara smirked as her words brought his budding confidence in his newly awakened romantic side back, "I meant settle another way."

"I figured but see I'm not settling with you like that. I'm exactly where I want to be, with who I want to be with. Silly, why on earth would I choose someone else when I have _the _Sabaku no Gaara as my love?"

He frowned, "You say that like it's an amazing accomplishment."

Sakura smiled and kissed the tip of his nose, "That's because to me it is."

Gaara stared into her emerald gaze and slowly a smile spread on his features.

"You truly think this don't you."

"I do."

He shuddered as he remembered just what exactly those words cold be linked to.

Marriage. His, forever.

"Don't say that…it feels…"

"Feels good doesn't it?"

He nodded, eyes stuck on hers.

"Gaara, I am falling for you more and more with each little thing I see about you. It's looking more and more like…I will be mating you sooner than later."

The red head's eyes doubled, "You…" he paused and thought on what he wanted to say then attempted again, "You merely want to know things correct? You just want more information."

Sakura nodded, "Yep and I'm learning more and more each day. Thank you."

Suddenly Gaara scooped her up and carried her to his bed, "Ask me things. I will answer."

He lay her on the soft mattress and kissed her. Slowly inching himself on top of her.

"Please. Ask me something. Anything." he said as he drew away from the kiss and started to kiss down her throat to her collar bone.

"Well, gee, I would love to but with your mouth on me like that I can't exactly think straight."

His hand ran up one side and snuck under her shirt so he could feel her skin warm against his.

"Try."

She grinned at him, "Ok…what is your favorite color?"

"Green." he mumbled as he lifted her shirt up and kissed her tummy.

"Favorite food?"

"Not waffles."

She laughed breathily that ended abruptly in a short gasp as his lips reached her breast.

"Gaara, I really can't think with you doing that."

"Try."

He nipped her nipple and she arched up towards him a little.

"Ask me a question."

"Best childhood memory."

"Define childhood."

"When you were young."

"I was never young."

Her eyes saddened and she sat up to reach him.

Sakura pressed her mouth to his in a loving kiss.

"I'm sorry. I didn't-"

"When I saw you."

Her mouth dropped, "What?"

"When we were younger. At the chunin exam. When I saw you. That's my best childhood memory."

"You can't be serious."

"Fine. When you stood up against me?"

"Again, you're serious?"

Gaara sighed, "Not much was good in my childhood. I might not have known how important you were then. In fact, I think then I was trying to figure out when and how I should kill you when we attacked."

"That's always wonderful to hear." she muttered.

"I am glad I never did." he whispered.

She snorted, "Yeah, I kind of am too, you know my life and I…we're tight. I don't go anywhere without it."

"You are the best thing now. All of my memories…I look for you in them."

Her eyes shimmered, "That's very sweet."

"Next question." he went back to running his hands along her skin and placing his kisses over her body.

Sakura bit her lip trying to concentrate.

"Um…favorite season?"

"Spring."

She grinned, "Favorite…sport?"

"Is this a sport?"

She laughed, "No, this isn't a sport."

Gaara looked up at her and smirked, "Then I have none."

She joked, "And here I thought you'd say hunting."

His eyes hardened slightly and he crawled up her until his face was equal with hers, "That is not sport to me. It is half of who I am."

She smiled understandingly at him, "And the other half?"

The hard edge in his eyes melted away and the warmth returned, "You."

Sakura pulled his head down so she could kiss him again.

He broke away and nibbled on her lip teasingly before returning to is torturous activities of kissing her all over.

"Next."

"Favorite book?"

He chuckled and looked up at her momentarily and then shrugged, "I've read so many."

"Try." she mimicked his usual order as she smirked at him.

"Alright." he unbuttoned her pants and started to peel them off.

"Don't laugh." he warned glancing up to meet her gaze.

"I can try not to."

He kissed her hips before whispering, "Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde"

Sakura leaned up, "Really?"

"I…connected with the characters." he answered with a knowing grin.

Sakura giggled.

Gaara playfully glared at her, "Thought I asked you not to laugh."

She shrugged, "I said I would try not to."

"You failed."

Gaara suddenly was back kissing her lips.

"Another question. Now." he urged.

"Never a please with you." she teased.

Gaara smirked and said , "Please."

"Alright, alright. I get it…um…favorite song."

"Don't have one." he slid his hand down her until it was between her legs.

"Not a music fan?" she asked struggling to speak real words.

He shrugged, "Never bothered with it."

"Alright, um, a… favorite place to think?"

Gaara slipped his fingers inside her as he leaned forward and kissed her parted lips, "Besides with you?"

"Yeah." she let out breathlessly as his now very expert fingers worked inside her.

"Some where high. And where I can be alone."

"Ok."

"Next question."

"I…don't even know."

He chuckled and kissed her again removing his hand so she can concentrate better.

"Ask me anything." he whispered staring at her as he hovered over her momentarily.

"Do you like having Shukaku?"

Gaara froze.

Recovering from the mind blowing question he returned his attention to her body before he attempted answering.

"I…am glad no one else has it. I know I can fight him off…most days."

"That the only reason?"

"I…like knowing I am strong enough to protect the ones I…love."

Sakura gasped and shot up to meet his eyes. "Oh Gaara! Me? Do you mean me?"

He nodded, unable to meet her eyes.

She pounced on him in a tight hug.

"Thank you! That's the sweetest thing ever!"

"It is?"

"You just in a round about way said you loved me out loud!"

He realized it was true and smiled at her.

"Gaara, can we stop with the questions right now? I can't think clearly."

"Neither can I."

"So then…"

"This may be the only way for me to answer honestly…when I can think clearly I may not tell you what you need to know." he explained as best he could.

"Oh. You really want to mate me don't you."

His heated gaze met hers, "I want to know you are with me for my whole life. That you will never leave. Never want to. Yes. I want that."

Tears pooled up in her eyes, "I take it back. _That_ is the sweetest thing ever."

Sakura pulled him to her and kissed him as she switched positions and suddenly Gaara was on his back with her on top.

He grinned up at her, looking much closer to his actual age than then he often did. He'd matured much too fast with no other option.

And yet she helped him have fun, Sakura reveled in that knowledge.

Sakura straddled him and leaned down to kiss him as she slowly worked at the button of his pants.

"I think…I was wrong. I can learn the rest later as we go. Where's the fun in that? And as far as enjoying dating you…well it will probably only get better as we go no matter what right?"

His eyes grew, "Do you mean…?"

"Yes, Gaara. I want to mate you. Now."

He shivered with anticipation.

"But first, I want to return the favor you so kindly bestowed on me in the form of exquisite torture."

"You know you liked it." he smirked.

"And you will too."

She pulled his pants from him and his shirt followed.

"Now Gaara, should I make you work to ask me questions?"

He watched with fascination as she inched down his body planting leisurely kisses along his chest and stomach.

"I…don't know." he finally answered realizing he was supposed to speak.

Her silk fingers wrapped around his already throbbing member and she looked up at him, "You sure?"

His head lolled back as her hand began to move in a steady rhythm.

"I doubt I could think of any." Gaara mumbled.

"Hard isn't it."

He looked back at her and smirked, "You should know."

Sakura caught his meaning and chuckled, "Am I tuning you into a pervert?"

"Yes."

He couldn't wait any longer. She wanted to mate him. He was not going to…all thought left him momentarily.

Sakura grinned at him as she took her mouth off his length.

Gaara's mind snapped back into play and he grabbed her and flipped her over so he was now on top.

Sakura giggled.

Gaara kissed her roughly as he snatched her panties from her the rest of the way.

"You're sure?" he purred against her lips. "Please, be sure. I want this. But if you change your mind I will stop. I will wait. Just like you first asked."

Sakura gripped his throbbing self and could feel how close he was at just the thought, how badly he wanted her.

She stared into his hazy but determined eyes.

"You really would wouldn't you. If I told you right now that I'd changed my mind and I wanted to wait a little longer you would wouldn't you?"

Gaara trembled as her fingers toyed with him, "Yes… I would."

She grinned, "Then it's a damn good thing I haven't changed my mind, right?"

Relief crashed through him as a strangled laugh passed through his lips, "Yes."

She let go of him and he positioned himself at her entrance, feeling her heat brush against him as he caught her eyes one last time.

Gaara was about to finally take her as his when suddenly, a knock on the door startled them both.

"Hey, Gaara? Is Sakura with you?" Naruto called from outside the door. "See, the girls have been waiting at her car for fifteen minutes now and Temari said Sakura would be with you."

Gaara cursed his sister and the blonde outside his door.

Sakura laughed and pressed a kiss to his lips one last time before she quickly crawled out from under him.

She scrambled to pull her clothes on and then stopped when she saw him sitting there looking absolutely crestfallen.

Walking back over she sat down beside him and took his hands. They were tense.

"Gaara, what's wrong?"

He shook his head and fell back on his bed. "It is nothing. Go. Have fun. Find the perfect dress."

Sakura called to Naruto, "Tell them I'll be there in a minute or two ok?"

"Sure thing Saka. And Saka?"

"Yes, Naru?"

"You guys were safe right? I wasn't kidding about that uncle thing. I don't want that yet. Really."

She shouted, "Get outta here, Naruto!"

He laughed and said goodbye. His laughter eventually faded and Sakura turned her attention back on her now suddenly depressed love.

"This isn't just because we got interrupted is it?" she asked leaning over him.

He shrugged and met her eyes, "I'm fine. Please. I will be here when you get back. Your friends are waiting."

Sakura lay down beside him cuddled closer to his side and he couldn't not wrap his arm around her.

She kissed his cheek, "Please tell me why you look so broken right now."

He huffed and rolled over to face her.

"I was so close." he whispered. "So close… to knowing you were mine… forever."

Sakura smiled and brushed her lips across his, "I already am. Mated or not I already am."

He smiled half heartedly and nodded, "Yes. But…now I don't…you could change your mind."

Sakura giggled and shook her head, "About what? Being yours or mating you?"

"Both."

"I won't about either."

His eyes met hers uncertain he'd heard correctly. "What?"

"Gaara, I wasn't just caught up in the moment when I agreed to mate you. I really think I want to."

"Think."

She grinned, "Its kind of like marriage right? Well no girl knows for certain that's what she wants until she is actually married or in the process of being married."

He sighed and mumbled to himself, "Great. I get to be the one to change my mind."

Gaara then placed a hand on her cheek and said, "You have to be completely certain. Mating is forever. Death is the only way out. I won't trap you in that with me."

Sakura smiled and kissed his hand that was absently stroking her cheek.

"I will never feel trapped if I mate you. And I am certain, silly. Just nervous I guess. I have been told it hurts the first time…" a dark blush stole across her face.

"It does?"

"Yeah, that's what I'm told."

"I will be very careful." he promised.

"I know. Still…its nerve wracking."

He nodded.

"I have to go before they call Naruto to come back for me."

He frowned, growling slightly, "That damn fox."

She giggled, "He didn't know."

"Yes he did, he could smell the sex scent from out there."

Her eyes doubled, "…Sex scent?"

"The scent of two people who are or are about to have sex…they smell different."

"I see."

"Normal human noses can almost smell it. People like Naruto and myself, we smell it much better."

"I see."

"This bothers you." he said studying her face.

"No, more like disturbs and shocks but not necessarily bothered."

Gaara sat up and she followed suit.

"You still need to go." he mumbled.

She moved to crawl off but saw he still looked sad.

"Gaara."

His darkened aqua eyes met hers.

"I wasn't kidding. I'm not changing my mind. In fact I just may buy something else along with my dress. Something that you will have a hard time leaving on me very long when you make me yours tonight."

His mouth dropped open, "Tonight?"

"Yes, dummy. I'm going shopping and I'm coming back and when I do…"

He nodded his understanding, joy slowly filling his gaze. "You speak the truth don't you."

"I try not to lie to the ones I love, Gaara. And I love you the most. "

He pulled her to him in a heated kiss, "Say it once more."

"What? Oh! Sure, sweetie. I love you the most, Gaara."

He shuddered as a cold chill ran down his spine.

His fingers dove into her hair as he pulled her closer.

"Don't change your mind. I…I couldn't-"

She laughed, "Gaara, I couldn't take it either if I changed my mind. I want you. All of you. I'm even going to call my mother and tell her. You are mating me tonight if I have to tie you to the bed and rape you myself."

He chuckled, "Perhaps not tonight but I just may want to try that."

Sakura nodded giggling, "Yeah, I bet you do. But you know…I kinda do too."

He kissed her once more and held her gaze a long moment after they pulled away.

"Hurry back." he whispered.

Sakura laughed, "Nothing could keep me from you tonight."

He smirked and let go of her.

Sakura crawled off the bed and smiled at him one last time.

"I'll see you when I get back home around 10:00, Gaara. I love you."

Gaara nodded and waved as she left, closing the door behind her.

He sat simply relishing the happiness that filled him at her promise.

He was going to mate Sakura tonight. She was finally going to be only his.

Already anxious he glanced at a clock. Six hours! He had six hours to wait!

Gaara fell back onto his bed and groaned. It had better be one damned hell of an amazing dress for all this.


	47. Chapter 47

**A.N. Hi everybody! I know I have become my own worst nightmare, an author who takes forever to update. Makes me sad. Makes me very sad. But tis life that got in my way of writing and I love living life heehee. For those of you wondering what the hold up was first my family got hit by a hard time we all came out of it ok though I'm happy to say. Everyone is safe and things started going back to normal. Which meant school work. Lots and lots of school work! So that is the second reason this is late but don't worry the next part is already being written! It should definitely not take even half as long as this one took. Again, sorry you all waited so long but to those of you who did wait and come back to read more of my story I thank you from the bottom of my heart and love you so much for your patience with me! You guys are the best! And to everyone who has reviewed it so far or favorited it or put it on alert you guys make me cry beautiful tears of happiness! You all rock! Seriously you do and now I'm going to quit rambling and let you get to what's important. Heehee. Please enjoy it everybody!**

**By the way I know it's been a while so some of you may have forgotten what happened just before this- Sakura decided to mate Gaara but just when it looked like they would get to Naruto came and ruined the moment and Sakura went shopping with her friends for a dress to wear at the dance coming up soon leaving Gaara to pout lol NOW on to the story! **

Disclaimer: I own…no Naruto characters. Le sigh… so sad.

* * *

Sakura waved as she saw the girls standing at her car.

"Hey girls sorry. I…was-"

Temari snorted, "You were getting hot and heavy with my brother, don't even try to lie."

Hinata blushed at the mention of hot and heavy and Sakura's quick eyes saw this.

She greeted TenTen and Ino who were also going and Yura smiled at her before climbing in the car saying, "Something about those sand boys isn't it, Sakura?"

Sakura laughed, "They're just so hard to say no to."

Yura nodded and winked, "I was late too."

Sakura laughed and moved to get in the driver's seat.

Temari stopped her, "Oh no. Latest doesn't drive."

"But it's my car." she argued.

Temari snatched the keys. "Yeah, well consider it like this. I'm commandeering it then."

Sakura giggled, "What are you a pirate now?"

Temari shrugged, "Could be. So don't piss me off right?"

TenTen laughed, "Yeah or she'll get you drunk on rum and have her way with you before making you walk the plank."

Temari stuck her tongue out at her and TenTen returned the gesture.

Temari laughed, "I dunno…kinda sounds like a great night if you ask me."

The girls laughed.

Sakura sighed happily and climbed into the farthest seat and sat next to Hinata.

She leaned over and whispered, "So…I'm officially your sister now aren't I?"

Hinata squeaked and her eyes darted to meet Sakura's. "W-what?"

"You and Naru…I saw that look. You guys did it didn't you."

Hinata turned red and hesitantly nodded.

Sakura squealed quietly, "That's so wonderful. You guys are mated now! When's the wedding? Can I be the maid of honor please? Pretty please? Oh I can't wait! Oh, maybe Neji can be in the wedding. That would be just perfect for you two wouldn't it?"

Hinata looked deathly white.

Wedding?

Mated?

What was she going on about?

"W-what?" she repeated, for lack of a better word.

Sakura saw her confusion and then gasped, "Naru didn't know sex was mating did he? That's why me and Gaara were putting it off."

"W-were?"

Sakura blushed "Yeah, I'm doing it tonight. I gotta call mom while I'm out and tell her."

Hinata shook her head trying to clear it, "Y-you mean ha-having s-s-s-s-"

"Sex." Sakura supplied with an amused look.

"Y-yeah that. You m-mean having that makes m-me a-and N-Naruto ma-mar-"

"Married?" Sakura quietly supplied again with a grin.

"Y-yeah that." Hinata whispered feeling more faint by the second.

"Well, yeah. Gaara told me that mating was more permanent actually. He said that because he had the demon he had to obey both the demon and the human laws. But when you mate it's forever. No divorcing out of it. The only way to end it is through death. So it's a good thing you love him isn't it?" Sakura winked as she said that last bit.

"B-but wh-what if he g-ets angry when he f-finds out he's s-stuck with m-me?" Hinata asked with watery eyes.

Sakura took her hand, "Hinata. This is my brother. And before that he was my very best friend. He talked to me about everything. And I do mean everything. Like he thought it necessary to inform me of when he'd had his first wet dream back when we were younger. There really isn't much he keeps from me. So trust me when I say this, ok?"

"O-okay."

"He has been head over heels in love with you for the longest time. He held back at first so he could train so he could be the strongest ninja so he could manage to become Hokage and so he could protect the ones he loved. You were at the top of that list, Hinata. I know because I fussed at him for making me second." she said with a giggle.

"R-really?"

"Yeah, and after that he held back because he thought he wasn't good enough. Because he didn't come from anyone special and had no actual clan. He thought being an orphan was a shameful thing. He thought you deserved a better name to take as yours. And then his having the fox held him back. He was terrified of hurting you. I'm sure he still is actually. That's one of his biggest fears. Naruto worries a lot more than he lets on."

"He does." Hinata nodded. She looked at the rest of the girls and made sure they weren't listening before she leaned close and whispered, "You can't tell anyone this bt… He…he cried after we did it. He was sad he'd m-made me bleed. H-he was scared."

"Yeah, that sounds about right. Completely loving and caring but also completely clueless." Sakura nodded.

"S-so you d-don't think he'll be m-mad?"

"Nah. If anything he'll only be upset because he didn't know and he will feel like he's trapped you with him. Just like what you were scared of a minute ago. And he'll maybe be a little upset he didn't propose to you the right way. Because as I said he's liked you a lot. I know for a fact he wouldn't date you or even go to the sex stage with you if he wasn't already very seriously contemplating marrying you. Naruto thinks you're like a goddess of pureness, Hinata. He wouldn't allow any less for you, especially from himself. So he probably will just be a little down that he did it wrong by you in his own eyes."

"B-but he was so sweet about it. Th-that was beau-beautiful a proposal enough." Hinata said shaking her head.

Sakura wrapped her arm around the girl, "You, Hinata, are the best thing to happen to that dummy since cup ramen."

Hinata giggled, "O-oh my. B-but he loves that stuff."

"He loves you more, I guarantee it." Sakura then grinned wickedly, "So…what exactly do I have to bribe you with to get details from that night. I want to know every thing he said and did. Come on. There may be valuable blackmail material in there."

"Y-you can't use him crying in the end." Hinata defended strongly.

"I would never, Hinata. That is too personal." Sakura swore.

"O-okay. Maybe at lunch."

"Great! And you can help me pick out the sexiest lingerie known to man! When I go home to Gaara tonight he won't stand a chance. I plan on seducing my sand man. Not that he isn't very willing already. I think it'd just be a nice gesture for him."

Hinata nodded, "Sh-should I get something too?"

"What better way to 'accidentally' let slip to him that you found out from me that he married you that night then dressed in practically nothing. His brain will be so distracted by how gorgeous you look he'll probably be like 'Oh really? That's great, Hinata.'." Sakura giggled.

Hinata laughed into her hands and then nodded, "I was sacred this wouldn't be much fun. But I should have known with you I would be fine."

"Aw thanks, Hinata! We're also going to find you the best dress! One that will turn every head and leave Naruto stuttering."

She giggled quietly again, "I can't wait."

"You know what? Me neither!"

The girls made it to the mall and piled out of the car, a giggling mass of females.

Temari handed out walkie-talkies she'd lifted from Kankuro.

"Alright girls. There are a lot of stores in this mall. So we split up and when one of us finds a good sale we notify the others."

Ino and TenTen giggled and saluted, "Ma'm yes M'am!"

Sakura saluted as well.

Yura just chuckled and walked off with Temari following.

Ino and TenTen waved goodbye to Hinata and Sakura as they took off in a different direction.

Sakura chuckled, "Guess we'll go this way then. Lucky for us it's the section with the Victoria's Secret right?"

Hinata turned red but nodded and followed after her.

--------

Sakura stood in front of a rack studying her choices.

"Hinata? Which do you think is better?" she asked.

Hinata who stood off a little ways inspecting something else turned and studied alongside her, "Um…th-the red one on that side."

"Sexy isn't it?"

"N-no doubt. And isn't red his favorite color?"

"Yeah, I thought so. I mean, it used to be. But today he told me it was green…"

"Oh…why don't you b-buy that red and a gr-green dress for tonight to wear over it?"

Sakura giggled and nodded, "Hinata you're a genius! We could go on a date first! And as long as I promise to not bring waffles into the equation he should be fine."

Hinata shook her head, "Y-you can't do it."

Sakura stuck her tongue out, "I could for him."

Hinata blushed, "You really love him."

Sakura nodded. "I really do."

"P-please don't take this wrong b-but I never thought he'd l-love anyone. B-but I'm glad he got you…y-you are best for him."

Sakura hugged her tightly, "Thank you! Just like you are perfect for my dummyhead brother."

She squealed hugging the quiet girl tighter, "I still can't believe we're officially sisters! And you know, if I marry Gaara then Temari would be officially kin to me and Yura too through Kankuro and well TenTen is definitely going to marry Neji one day if he has any say so in it. All those summers I spent with him he always talked about her. So then she'll be part of our huge family. That will only leave poor Ino pig out. Oh well." she chuckled.

"Gee, thanks, Forehead. And here I thought we were friends again."

TentTen was red like Hinata usually was, "He talked about me even back then? When he was with you? Alone?"

Sakura nodded, "Yeah…"

Ino shrugged, "See? Told you. She never knew how pretty she was." Ino turned to her, "Sakura you are like the exotic girl. I mean how many pink haired girls with eyes that green do you know? All the guys were gaga for you."

Sakura shook her head, "Nah, I think Kiba has always wanted Hinata."

Hinata blushed and then whispered, "He's b-been following N-Naruto and me wherever we go l-lately. Trailing us…I d-don't think he knows I know. B-but I see him e-every time."

Sakura giggled, "Yeah, he's probably jealous."

"Fancy meeting all of you guys here." Temari smirked as she and Yura came over.

Sakura giggled, "Are we all buying sexy underwear?"

Temari shrugged, "Me and Yura…that's all we wear mostly."

Ino nodded, "Yeah, Shika can't keep his hands off me when I wear it so I make sure my supply is high in number if you get what I mean." she said with a wink.

Temari clenched her fists, "Yes, well, Sasuke told me I might as well stop wearing it; he could hardly stand the wait of getting it off me." she said glaring at Ino.

Ino sniffed, "Well we can't _all _have relationships based wholly on sex. But if that works for you, Temari, go right ahead."

Temari balled her fists tighter, "What'd you say?!"

Ino shrugged, "You heard me. There's no way Sasuke actually loves you. He doesn't love anyone. He even left his village for crying out loud. He holds no loyalties for anyone. So why should he for you? Just wait…when you start saying no to sex. He'll start saying no to you."

Sakura placed a hand on Temari's shoulder.

"Ino, Sasuke isn't like that any more. I bet you're just jealous she got him when you couldn't."

Ino shrugged, "What? Oh please. I got Shikamaru, someone she wanted and couldn't have."

Temari moved to hit her, "Why you little..."

Sakura stepped in between them, "Look., I am a bundle of nerves right now because I am contemplating a huge step in my relationship with Gaara tonight and I don't want to play mediator for you guys on top of that! Now I came here today to get a dress and a couple sexy little numbers that will make him drool! So if you want to fight get the hell away from me! Got it?"

Ino snorted, "A relationship? With Gaara? Can it even be called that? Pfft, Forehead, this is the guy who not only was a mass murder but he even tried to kill you not to mention claimed he loved only himself."

It was Temari's turn to hold Sakura back.

Yura stepped up and slipped a packet into Ino's hand. "Here do us all a favor and take these please. I'm sick of this drama already."

Ino looked down at the packet of two Midol pills.

Ino blushed. "Sorry. Is it that obvious?"

Yura chuckled, "Girl, even if I couldn't smell it your bitchiness gives it away. Now go. There's a water fountain over there and in about thirty minutes you'll feel much better and so will we."

Ino left and everyone giggled.

"Nice save, Yura." Temari grinned.

Sakura was still frowning, "Why does everyone question Gaara's ability to love?"

Yura shrugged, "Because truly he's one scary mofo. Not everyone sees the side you get to. Just remember that before you get all defensive. He is a very private hottie hunk. And so his more human attributes are only exposed to you and those who are lucky enough to be in the vicinity when that happens."

Sakura nodded, "I guess that makes sense. Wow. What would we do without you, Yura?"

The cat girl chuckled, "Probably claw each other's eyes out."

She held up a barely existing bra, "Do you think Konkers would like this?"

Temari laughed, "What man wouldn't?"

Then the blonde girl turned her intelligent gaze on Sakura, "So what exactly is this big step you're contemplating."

"Well I…we're….that is.."

"She's going to bang him." Yura purred from where she stood examining a two piece set.

Sakura's eyes widened. "How did you know!?"

"Besides the obvious clue of you looking at underwear? An article of clothing worn under the clothes? Showing you plan on taking your clothes off. His scent is on you, not in you. You haven't yet. You need to get on the ball. TenTen will be meeting Neji in his room after this, she said so in the car. So if you don't do him tonight then you will be the only virgin in our group by morning."

TenTen blushed, "God you make me sound like a whore, Yura."

The cat girl chuckled, "What girl isn't at some level?"

Ino giggled as she rejoined them, "That's true."

Sakura tapped Ino's shoulder.

Ino looked at her expectantly.

"Gaara can love. He just doesn't show people like _you _or half the world for that matter because he's very private. But don't say anything like that again. Cuz it's not true."

Yura gave a half shrug and leaned close to Temari, "That wasn't what I told her that for but eh, she got the main point I guess."

Temari nodded, stifling a laugh.

The girls finally all had selected their sexy apparel and moved on to looking for dresses.

Deciding it was silly to separate when they'd already found each other so close to lunch time they stuck together and went to three different stores before they found one that had dresses they liked enough to think about buying.

Ino cheered, "Woo! Dresses I actually want!"

Sakura shook her head at her dumb friend and moved to look at a dress for that night before picking out her dance dress.

Temari walked around a moment then reached past her and pulled one out.

"This one, it will make you look drop dead sexy."

Sakura stared at it.

It was perfect!

Yura handed her shoes to match.

TenTen came over with a necklace that would enhance it all.

Sakura grinned at her, "How about we make you pretty tonight too?"

TenTen blushed, "Oh, I don't know…"

Temari laughed darkly, "Oh, but we do; trust us."

As she led TenTen away to find a suitable dress TenTen glanced over her shoulder and mouthed 'help me'.

The rest of the girls erupted in giggles.

Then they moved on to finding their dance dresses while Temari worked with TenTen.

Yura quickly scanned and selected one.

"This is the one I want."

Ino glared at her, "You didn't even try it on to know how it will look on you."

Yura shrugged and sat, crossing on leg elegantly over the other, in one of the chairs offered along the wall for shoppers- most likely meant for exhausted men struggling to keep up with their shopping girlfriends or wives.

"Why bother? I know I look good. Konkers thinks I look good. This dress is gorgeous and a nice color. If I can't pull it off with those facts alone then no dress will do any better."

Sakura laughed, "Awesome logic. Wish I had that sort of confidence."

Yura's pale blue eyes met hers, "You really should. That red head of yours is more infatuated with you then Konkers could ever be. Demons desire more strongly after all. But Konkers makes up for it, he comes very close to matching the desire of that of a demon."

Ino shook her head, "Weird. I never pegged him as the hot and horny type."

Yura chuckled and simply shrugged with a light grin on her features.

Sakura turned to Hinata and asked her, "Do you like this dress? I think it would look really good with your hair."

Hinata looked at it and her eyes sparkled with joy, "It's amazing." she breathed as she reached timidly out to touch it.

Ino reached for it too. "I like this one! I want it."

Sakura whirled and slammed her fist on top of Ino's head, "You're getting on my nerves, Pig! This dress is for Hinata! Find your own!"

Ino fell to the ground in a daze.

Yura chuckled, "Happened faster than I thought it would. But in the end, Sakura snapped."

Temari and TenTen returned and Temari presented the dress she'd chosen for TenTen that night.

All the girls oo'd and ah'd except Ino who was still out of it.

TenTen laughed, "Sakura finally snapped did she?"

Yura nodded.

Hinata was pushed into a dressing room and so she tried on the gorgeous dress and took one shy step out of the door.

All the girls, Ino included now that she was awake again, cheered and applauded her.

Hinata turned bright red and did a tiny twirl.

Sakura whooped and called, "If Naru can keep his hands off you while you're in that, he's gay."

Hinata blushed, "O-h he's not gay."

Sakura winked, "Then I hope you don't plan on staying at the dance long."

They all laughed as Hinata went back to change.

Temari pulled on hers and came out and mouths dropped.

She suddenly felt self-conscious.

"What?" she asked running her hands down the smooth material of the dress, smoothing out invisible creases.

Ino whistled, "Damn you fine. Shika was an idiot. And I'm who he ended up with so you know I'm right!" she giggled.

Yura leaned over to TenTen and whispered, "She does realize what that makes her sound like, right?"

TenTen shook her head, "Nope. She really doesn't."

Yura stared in bemused awe at the giggling blonde.

Sakura clapped for Temari and said, "Sasuke will definitely love it, girl. I already know you won't be at the dance long. But…you'll look like sex on heels until you two leave for a closet or something."

Temari smirked and went to change.

TenTen chose to go next and came out in hers and stood shyly waiting to be told the color was wrong or something. She was always so bad at picking clothes out.

Sakura grinned and clapped for her, "TenTen, that is so, so your color! It always has been! You look great!"

Ino nodded, "You really do. If you don't buy that one I'll slap you silly."

TenTen laughed and went back in to change.

Ino grabbed her dress and went to change next.

When she came out all the girls pretended to be disgusted, except Hinata because she thought it was mean to do that even if it was Ino.

Ino frowned and looked down at it, "What's wrong with it?"

Sakura giggled, "Nothing. It's actually perfect for you, we're just picking."

Yura nodded "Yeah, and like me, you'll be going for the slut look that night, huh?"

Ino grinned, "Is there any other look? We'll be the ones turning heads. Sluts are fine as long as they're just sluts for their man."

Yura grinned, "Slut is what I aim for. More fun."

Sakura giggled, "Pinocchio will be pleased I'm sure. Shika too."

Ino squealed happily and went to change back.

Sakura sighed and looked at the dresses some more.

"Guys, I can't pick. It's awful. You all found one after a little looking. Me… I guess I'm being too picky but I want him to be speechless."

Yura chuckled darkly, "What, he isn't silent enough for you as it is?"

Temari laughed too, "Yeah, he must be a real chatter box behind closed doors."

Sakura stuck her tongue out, "You guys know what I mean."

"Yeah we do. And so I'm going to tell you what to do." Yura said. "Close your eyes."

Sakura did so.

"Take a deep calming breath." Yura instructed.

Again Sakura obeyed.

"And reach out your hand into the rack."

Sakura hesitantly did so.

"And grab a dress. I promise you it will look amazing. Any dress would."

Temari nodded and stealthily slipped a dress into Sakura's grip at Yura's cue.

Sakura pulled it out and stared at it.

"Oh man! It's pretty! I didn't even see this one."

Yura smirked, "It's an old shopping technique one of my sisters taught me. Works almost every time. I'd say it works two out of three times."

Temari looked at her, "You mean you have more sisters than Kiki?"

Yura nodded, "Well yeah…there's a total of fifteen of us in all…some more spaced in ages than others; dad never did get his son. Instead he ended up with a house full of estrogen."

The rest of the girls giggled.

Sakura grinned, "Wow, having fourteen sisters would be crazy…"

Yura nodded, "Can be. But it usually isn't unless they all come home for a holiday. They've mostly spread out now."

Ino looked stunned, "Wow…fourteen...and here I was feeling bad Sakura had to be sister to Naruto…"

Sakura snapped her head to look at her, "What!?"

Yura chuckled, "Well Naruto alone, I think, could equal at least half my sisters."

Sakura smiled at that, "Yeah, he probably does." she then glared at Ino, "You're really trying to piss me off today."

Ino grimaced, "No. That time I wasn't. It just slipped out."

Sakura practically growled as she moved towards Ino.

Temari stepped in front of her and said, "Um, hey, Sasuke is kind if impatiently waiting for my return…can we please find shoes and buy theses things? Besides…This much shopping is gonna give me hives or something."

Sakura glared one last time over her shoulder at Ino and then nodded.

After all, Gaara was waiting too.

Yura chuckled and watched them walk away to find shoes.

She couldn't remember a time she'd had this much fun. She was going to have to test Konkers' patience by telling him this story when she got home.

And he would listen the whole way through…because he truly loved her. Truly wanted her, all of her.

She stood and followed the girls when Sakura looked back to see why she hadn't already.

_A smile seems stuck on my face today, Yura mused._


	48. Chapter 48

**A.N- Hihi everybody! I finally am getting the next chapter out. Yay! I had a lot of fun writing this one and got back to my old games and ended this in a cliffhanger! I know you guys hate those but I just couldn't resist. Anyway I hope you all enjoy this next chapter. Thank you to everybody who reviewed you guys are the bestest! I love you all for it.**

**FanggirlX**

* * *

The girls sat in the food court sipping drinks with their bags piled around them.

TenTen grinned at Hinata, "I usually loathe shopping but you guys made it fun."

Sakura winked at her, "Oh please, TenTen, we always make everything fun!"

Nodding Temari added, "Yeah, we could have fun doing just about anything."

Ino shook her head, "No way. I doubt you guys could make dieting fun."

With a shrug Yura replied, "Sure we could but none of us here need to diet. We all look hot. Just check that duo of guys over there. They've been staring us up since we sat down."

Sakura sipped her drink and then remembered she had yet to call her mom.

And she kind of missed Gaara… a whole lot. More than she thought she would.

Sakura glanced around the group to see if any would really mind if she slipped away for a moment.

Her eyes lingered on Hinata.

She looked sad…why was she so sad?

Sakura took Hinata's hand and whispered, "Will you come with me?"

Hinata jumped out of her daze and nodded.

"I'm stealing Hinata away for a few minutes ok, guys? We'll be back."

The other girls waved goodbye and said to hurry back.

She and Hinata turned the corner and sat on a bench.

Hinata looked at her waiting to be told why she'd asked her to come.

Sakura smiled at her.

"Why are you looking so down in the dumps? We found you the most beautiful dress to wow Naruto with."

Hinata nodded, "Y-yes and I appreciate a-all of your help. It's j-just…"

"Just what?" Sakura asked tilting her head to one side.

Hinata blushed, "I really miss Naruto. M-my heart al-m-most feels like lead almost and I can't stop th-thinking about him."

Sakura thought a moment and then asked, "You think its part of being mates?"

Hinata shrugged, "I-I really don't know. I d-didn't even know I w-was m-mated until you told me."

Nodding Sakura smiled at her, "I understand. Don't worry, Hinata. I will ask Gaara for all the details about being mates and then I can tell you about them ok? He seems to know a lot more since Shukaku tells him these things."

"A-and Sh-Shukaku can be trusted?"

Sakura giggled, "Well, I'm not really sure, but so far he has been for the most part. I think he actually likes me too…I mean, he likes part of me anyway."

Hinata nodded, "I see."

"So you'll be alright though?" Sakura asked laying her hand on her friend's shoulder. Hinata nodded at her and offered a tiny smile, "Yes, I'll be f-fine soon."

"Good…" her smile sincere even as her mind drifted to the subject of how to tell her mom she'd changed her mind on mating so quickly.

Hinata laughed softly into her hands, "N-now what else d-did you drag me away for?"

Sakura blushed, "I'm about to call my mama and I was hoping you'd sit with me."

"Of course."

"Thanks. She said she'd be fine with me mating Gaara, as long as I was sure. I am very sure. I was silly to want to learn everything first…just so I could be the perfect wife…I'm supposed to learn as we grow together as a couple. Right? Right. And besides…he looked so adorable when I had to leave and he was practically pouting."

"He p-pouted?"

"Yeah. It was so sweet. I…knew then I would definitely be mating him tonight."

"Good luck…l-lets just hope blood d-doesn't freak him out too."

Sakura blushed darker, "I hope not."

Hinata smiled and held Sakura's hand, "Go ahead and c-call your mother."

"Right."

Sakura pulled out her cell phone and dialed her mom's number.

Saiyomi answered the phone sounding as if she were in shock.

"Mom?"

"Oh…Sakura. Hello baby. What can I do for you, sweetie?"

Sakura heard her cover the phone and talk to someone else. Her mom had company? She'd never even thought of her mom having someone over. Now she felt awful for interrupting.

"Sorry to interrupt, mama." she apologized.

"Oh, Sakura, you're always welcome to call me. I just have a…an old friend over. We're catching up."

"I see. Well then I'll be fast then. I just thought I should warn you…by tomorrow you'll be a mother in law."

Sakura mouthed, 'You want me to tell her about you and Naruto?'

Hinata blushed and shook her head. She needed to tell Naruto first…

Sakura nodded her understanding and waited for her currently silent mother's response.

"A mother in law?" Saiyomi repeated.

"Yes."

"You're going to…do it?"

"I am. I'm mating him tonight. I am so in love with him, mama, I'm not worried about any of it any more. I'm not even sure why I was worried in the first place anymore to be honest."

"That's wonderful. I'm sure he'll be very happy."

"He is. I already told him I wanted to."

"Oh my. Then I suggest you don't keep that poor boy waiting."

Sakura laughed, "Thanks, mom. You're pretty cool about this. I mean I figured you'd be mad since I was going to have sex with him."

Saiyomi laughed, "The love is what I focus on. I try not to even think about the fact that my baby is going to be doing…that."

Sakura giggled, "Whatever helps you sleep at night." She sighed softly and added, "Well, thanks for taking it so well."

"You're very welcome. Like I told you. That boy adores you. Even I, the overprotective mother, can see that. That puts me at peace with this."

Sakura nodded though her mother couldn't see her, "Yeah. Thanks. Anyway I'll let you get back to your…guest. And I'll call you later ok?"

"Oh, please, some time tomorrow will you come over? I have a bit of news myself that I want to share. But due to your busy night ahead I won't expect you until late tomorrow evening ok? We can even try having dinner again, this time without the drama show."

"Ok. Thanks." Sakura laughed into her hand.

"And please bring Gaara and Naruto and his sweet little Hinata alright? She's probably going to be a part of this little family of ours in no time so I want her included as well."

Sakura covered the giggle of hers that wanted to escape at Hinata being a part in no time. Her mother just didn't even know how true that was.

"Sure thing, mama."

They said their goodbyes and hung up.

"She told me she thought you'd be a part of our family in no time." Sakura giggled.

Hinata blushed, "W-wow. M-mother's intuition is a powerful thing."

Sakura nodded, "Yeah it is…"

She looked at her cell phone.

Then she grinned at Hinata, "Want to see what they're doing?"

Hinata blushed slowly nodding yes.

Sakura giggled and scooted closer. "If I know Naru, he's probably feeling the same things you are and so he would probably go to Gaara to hang out. So I bet they're together. Much to Gaara's dismay."

She called Gaara's dorm phone and he answered on the second ring.

"Help." he growled into the phone.

"Hi to you too. What's wrong?"

She motioned for Hinata to lean closely so she could hear too.

"He won't. Leave." Gaara muttered.

She heard in the background: "Hey is that Sakura? Ask her when they're coming home! Come on! Ask her! Ask her! Ask her! I miss Hinata! Tell her to tell her I miss her! Come on! Tell her! Tell her! Tell her! Please? Can I talk? I want to talk. Is Hinata with her? Ask her if Hinata's with her! Is she having fun? Does she miss me? I miss her! When are they coming home? Ask her! Ask her! Ask her!" he kept going but Gaara sighed and she refocused on him.

"Oh, baby, are you getting tired?" she asked, slightly teasing slightly concerned.

"He has but one good question. When are you coming home? I can't handle him-this- much longer. …He mated her. He doesn't know." Gaara sounded uncomfortable.

Sakura laughed, "Yeah, so Hinata told me. She didn't know either. But don't worry I told her and we made a special plan for her to tell him tonight."

"Tonight?" he repeated sounding almost sad.

Sakura smiled, he thought she meant she'd be helping.

"Yeah, I helped her pick out this sexy little number to distract him with while she tells him."

"So…she'll be alone." he stated.

"Yes, of course. I couldn't exactly help her I am going to be much too preoccupied tonight to be of any use to anyone."

"You will be of much use to me." he rumbled into the phone. She could practically feel the heat from his eyes as if he were gazing at her right that minute.

"You are coming home soon? It's 8:30."

"Is it? I had no clue. Um, yeah I really think we'll be coming home soon. I bought my dress! And a dress for you tonight. I want to look pretty."

"You already are."

The sheer certainty in his voice had her turning red.

"Um heh heh, Gaara, you're sweet."

There was a cheering whoop in the background and then a loud crash.

"What was that?"

"Naruto breaking either his head or my floor." Gaara grumbled, sounding weary again. She could just picture him bowing his head slightly and pinching the bridge of his nose to alleviate his growing headache.

"How long has he been with you?" Sakura asked.

"All. Damn. Day." he bit out. "So. I repeat. Help." he growled.

"Hey! Is that Sakura?!" she heard Naruto ask. "Is Hinata with her? When are they coming home? Can I talk to her? Will you-"

"Quiet!" Gaara bellowed at him

"God, Gaara, you don't have to be so pissy about it…." Naruto whined.

Sakura giggled, "Here, let him talk to Hinata a minute he should start behaving better."

"You sure it'll work?" her sand master asked sounding more than a little hopeful.

"Fairly certain anyway."

"Very well." Gaara sighed, "But they do not hang up. You speak to me again before hanging up."

"Of course, Gaara. I miss you."

He was silent a moment and then she heard him call Naruto and say, "Here."

There was a crash and Naruto shrieked.

Then he started grumbling, "Ow. Gaara, that hurt…why'd you have to throw it so hard? You hit me in the head…"

Sakura could hear the smirk in Gaara's voice as he replied, "Did I?"

Sakura spoke into the phone, "Naruto. Hinata wants to talk to you. Pick up, you dummy!"

His fox enhanced ears heard her and he shouted happily and was immediately yammering into the phone.

"Sakura! Hi! Hey! Howya doin'? Is Hinata okay? Is she having fun? I miss her. Does she miss me? Is she talking about me? Is she-"

"Naruto!" she shouted, her frustration showing in her tone.

He stopped, finally keeping quiet. Angry Sakura was a scary Sakura…

"She's right here and if you promise to calm down you can speak to her."

"Yeeeesssssss! Yay! Yay! Hooray! Hoorah! Hoopla! Alright! I'm gonna get to speak to her! Hinata! Hinata! Yeeeesssssss. I'll be good,. Give her to me. Please. Please. Pretty please!"

Sakura giggled at his foolishness and handed the phone over to Hinata who was as red as a beet at how happy he'd sounded to speak to her.

"Hello?" she said quietly.

"Hiiiiinaaaaataaaaaa! Hi! Hey! Howya doin'?"

"Naruto…hi. I'm fine. How are you?"

"Horrible! Hinata, I'm just horrible! I miss you! Alot! It was like not even an hour after you left and I was sad! So sad! I missed you! Still miss you. I want you home now, please? Pretty please? Will you come home now? I'm bored and I miss you and I don't like this feeling without you. It kind of hurts….its annoying really…"

She laughed softly, "I know how you feel. I feel the same way."

"Really? You mean you miss me too? Yay! You miss me! You hear that, Gaara? I'm missed! Woo!"

"Naruto…why are you being so crazy?" she whispered.

He whispered back, "Weeeelllllllllll, part of it is because when I'm crazy like this I don't miss you nearly as bad and so I don't just sit around moping waiting til you get back. And the other part? It's friggin fun as hell to piss off Gaara!" Naruto giggled like a little boy.

"WHAT!?"

There was a small shriek and then the girls heard scuffling around as if Gaara had dove on him.

Which in fact, he had.

Gaara had snapped and dove at Naruto and now was strangling him.

Sakura took the phone back and shouted, "Gaara! Stop trying to kill Naruto! I want to come back to a whole room not pieces of one! Come on! Besides I gotta go now. Don't you want to say good bye to me?"

There was instant silence and Gaara picked up the phone once more.

"Yes." he replied.

She giggled, "I love you, Gaara. You're just too cute."

"Cute…?"

"Yes, adorable even."

He grunted and it sounded as if he'd kicked Naruto.

"Are you still fighting?"

"Will you hang up if I lie?"

"Probably."

"Then yes. Yes, I am."

She covered her laugh, "You better be nice to him. Hinata wants him in one piece. And if he isn't completely fine when we get home she'll cry because her night's plans will be ruined and then I'll have to spend the night taking care of her and cheering her up and I won't get any time alone with you."

"Positive?"

"Completely."

He huffed and then there was a pause before he said to Naruto, "Get up and go get clean. You must be ready for Hinata when she gets home."

"Hinata! Yeah, yeah yay!" Naruto cheered and then his cheers faded away.

"There. A safe and clean Naruto delivered as requested." Gaara grumbled.

"Thank you. I would have been very sad to not have time with you alone tonight."

She heard him grunt again and figured he probably wouldn't admit out loud he would too. But his meeting her requests so quickly made it obvious.

A thrill ran through her. Gaara wanted her so badly he would pass up beating an annoying Naruto he'd been stuck with all day. He wanted her…

She shivered with anticipation.

"Okay, well I'm gonna go herd these girls out of here so we can get home. To you. It's about 9:00 now so I should be home by 10:00 just as I promised."

"Good."

"I'll see you then ok?"

"Yes."

"And Gaara?"

"Yes?"

"I really can't wait to see you."

There was a short pause and then he said quietly, "I can't either."

Sakura trembled at the tenderness in his deep voice.

"Ok. Well tell Naruto Hinata says she loves him and she'll be home to him soon."

He grunted and she took that as he would.

"I have to go now."

He said nothing.

"I love you, Gaara."

Another short pause and then he said with a strained sounding voice, "…Thank you… for calling…"

He'd been worried. He'd missed her. He'd wanted to hear her. And then she'd called.

Sakura giggled, "Well, I couldn't go any longer without at least talking to you. I'll see you in a little while okay?"

"Stay safe." he mumbled.

"I will. You be good."

He didn't say anything.

"Or don't…" she laughed.

"Anyway, I'll see you when we get there. Got to go."

"Bye."

"Bye bye."

She slowly pulled the phone away and then pressed the button to end her call.

"Thank you for letting me talk to Naruto." Hinata whispered.

"Thank you for tolerating my girly girl mushy talk to Gaara. I just really do miss him being near me."

Hinata nodded, "Yes a-and it seems t-to gets worse when you m-mate."

"Joy." Sakura said with a wide smile.

Then she remembered something she'd found interesting.

"You don't stutter when talking to him."

Hinata blushed, "W-well, I…I don't know why I d-don't. I just…stopped."

"Awe." Sakura hugged her friend and they stood.

"Now lets go get those other girls and get the hell out of here and back to our sexy pouty guys at home waiting to bang us." Sakura said.

Hinata blushed and buried her face in her hands. Her eyes peeked out from behind her fingers and she noticed Sakura's attire.

"Sh-shouldn't you change first?"

"Oh yeah! And you should too! Let's go get our bags! I bet we should dress TenTen too."

------

They hurried towards the food court eager to get dressed and get back.

The girls had piled into Sakura's car and were half way home.

They were all laughing and chatting amicably and were all more than ready to get home.

TenTen was getting tips from Yura on things she could do with Neji once she got home. TenTen was also beginning to think she would be red for the rest of her life.

Ino was attempting to make peace with Temari up in the front seat where Temari was driving again and though she wasn't exactly fond of Ino she was being nice towards her. Though inside she still thought she was better and that Nara was a dummy. But she had also reconciled with the fact that he was in love with Ino and because of that she'd had a chance to fall for Sasuke. Her Sasuke. Her brooding angry and yet shockingly sweet Sasuke.

The man who'd been un-claimable was claimed by her. And she loved him. And he loved her back. Not Ino. She shouldn't have but she got such a sick pleasure from that single fact.

Temari and Ino had decided upon arriving at the car to set aside their differences and to also forget the fact that the other had ultimately ended up with the guy the other had thought they'd wanted…

And they were quickly discovering that they had many man troubles of the same variety and so they were discussing ways of dealing with them.

In the far back Sakura sat with Hinata. Both were mostly in their own minds- thinking about how their night would go- but every now and then would talk or say something, though they didn't feel pressured to talk. Hinata sometimes preferred quiet and Sakura was comfortable to just sit with so they were fine with the little amount of talking going on.

All of the girls were at peace and happy when the mini disaster struck.

A medium sized creature darted out in front of the car, too quickly to be identified. Temari swerved to miss it sending the car onto a rather large pile of broken glass and metal shards- what the hell was something like that doing in the middle of the road! The dangerous debris caused some of the tires to be cut which made the jeep fishtale out of control and careen into a huge ditch slamming, hard, into a huge tree. A tree that had recently been hit by something else, be it lightening or another car no one knew but because it had been struck previously its trunk was weak and breaking. When they hit it the impact broke the rest of the trunk and the big tree toppled over onto their car crushing the roof down towards them, and crushing the doorframes so the doors wouldn't open. The poor jeep had already been mangled from hitting the tree at a high speed and had wrapped around the breaking trunk but now with a tree on top…they were also pinned with no way out.


	49. Chapter 49

**A.N.- Sorry to have ended it in a cliffhanger I just couldn't resist. Heehee. I am finally getting the next chapter out. I hope it meets all of your long awaited expectations as to what happens with the car accident. I started this chapter a tad differently then I usually do I think. Most times I start it as if it is a new chapter but this time when I began writing it came out more like instead of an entire chapter separating them it was merely a page break lol. I think it helps pick up with the story's action better. If you guys do not approve let me know, I probably won't do it often just felt it fit better with this part. Please enjoy and review if you would, I love hearing what you guys think. **

**FanggirlX**

**By the way I'd like to say a little compliment to Ashley for thinking ahead. Good Job! Yeah, he knew. :D In his own Naruto way, he knew.**

Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine.

* * *

At the school Gaara got a feeling that Sakura needed him.

He wanted to pass it off as pure imagination. He was simply worried. She was fine, on her way home, and nothing was wrong with her. Nothing.

Sakura was fine. He tried to repeat the idea in his head.

**Yeah, yeah keep thinkin' that kit. But in the mean time you want me to check with my firecracker? She would know. I don't like this feeling we have.**

Gaara sighed, _She is fine. She just spoke with me not even an hour ago._

Shukaku ignored him.

The demon scanned to find Sakura's inner and frowned when he did. He found a link that would let him talk with her, but not see her. Touch her. That's what he wanted! Dammit. But he'd take what he could get. But…something was wrong…she didn't feel right…she felt…wrong…weak…

**Hey! What's wrong with you? What happened? Why do you feel so weak?**

He demanded of the fiery girl within Sakura. He waited nothing. She didn't reply.

Shukaku knew he was too far away to be with her but she should be able to speak to him. What was wrong?

**Hey! Firecracker! Sakura! Wake up! Speak! Do something. Anything. Come on.**

She made a slight gurgling noise mumbled something softly and then her link grew weaker.

**KIT! Something is definitely wrong it is ****not**** your imagination!**

Gaara jumped at the urgency in Shukaku's voice.

_What happened?!_

**I don't know but dammit she can't even talk to me!**

Naruto came crashing through Gaara's door.

"They need us! She's hurt! They're hurt! They need us; we gotta go!" he shouted.

He was covered in a thin layer of sweat from running the whole way to him and was panting slightly but his eyes were hard and sure.

Naruto was mated to Hinata. He would most assuredly know if something was wrong with her. And he said there was.

Gaara stood and grabbed his gourd, "Lead the way."

Naruto looked ashamed, "I…I can't. I don't know where they are. Just that's she's in danger."

Kankuro who had been walking by on his way to his room paused upon hearing the word danger.

"Danger? Who's in danger?" the puppet master asked, a hint of concern in his tone.

"All of them probably. Hinata and Sakura are both really hurt. But Hinata's out cold and Sakura isn't far from it."

"Sounds like they had a car crash." Sasuke said from the top of the stairs.

Gaara turned to him, "Why are you here?"

Sasuke shrugged, "I thought maybe you two would have heard from the girls. So I was coming to ask."

Naruto nodded, "Yeah, we talked to them about forty minutes ago. They'd said they were coming home then. "

Sasuke scowled as he crossed the expanse of flooring between them, "What mall did they go to?"

Naruto shook his head, as did the others, the girls hadn't said.

Kankuro thought a quick moment before offering, "Yura has her cell phone."

Gaara nodded, "As did Sakura."

Naruto shook his head, "It isn't picking up. I think they're out of a service area."

"Who would know where they went?" Sasuke asked frowning and then he knew the answer immediately.

Ino. She would have known the mall to go to. Therefore, Shikamaru would know where she would go, right?

He stalked down the hall and pounded on the door with his fist.

A minute later Shikamaru was muttering, "Damn, Ino you sound like a gorilla…did you loose your key again…?" he at that point had opened his door and saw it was Sasuke with Gaara, Naruto, and Kankuro standing behind him.

Shikamaru rose an eyebrow, "Yes?"

"Where would Ino go shopping?" Sasuke asked, working to keep his voice calm.

Naruto stepped forward, "The girls, they're in trouble, Shikamaru, we need you to think. Where would she have taken them. Which way?"

Shikamaru's eyes were suddenly awake and focused, "Trouble? What kind? What happened?"

Naruto shook his head, "We don't know."

Kankuro added, "But we suspect a car crash. So we need to know which way they were going."

Shikamaru cursed, "Damn. If I'd been awake and actually listening to her when she'd said she was leaving..."

Sasuke's glare hardened, "You weren't _listening_?"

Kankuro ran a hand through his hair, "You gotta be kidding me."

As Shikamaru attempted to make an excuse about how Ino talked way too much for him to listen to everything she said, Gaara had a thought and turned walking to Neji's room.

He knocked on the door fiercely. Neji opened his door and was shocked to see Gaara, not to mention a smidge apprehensive considering their most recent interaction.

"I thought we established I hadn't been talking to Sakura." Neji mumbled, irritation slightly apparent in his tone.

Gaara nodded, keeping his voice level forcing his mind clear of any images of his Sakura in a flaming pile of metal mangled and broken.

"We need to know where the girls went tonight. Do you know where TenTen said they were going?"

"How do you know she told me?"

"I was there when you invited her to your room. Of course she told you when she would get back. Did she also say where they were going?"

Neji nodded, "Yes. The big mall in the town south from this one. It's about an hour's drive so they should be back soon."

Kankuro chuckled darkly, "Don't count on it, pretty boy."

Neji's pale eyes flickered to him and he glared, "Don't call me that. And what do you mean?"

Naruto jumped in, "We think they had a car accident! We had to find out what roads to search."

Shikamaru said from behind them all, "But there are two different ways to get from here to that mall."

All the guys looked at him asking him to explain.

"Ino, she wanted to know which way was fastest. We clocked it. There's no difference really but there are two different ways. We don't know which one they took. And there's no way to call and ask them or see if they're ok. The area is a total dead zone, no matter which route you take."

Naruto exclaimed, "We'll split up! Three one way. Three the other."

Sasuke nodded, "Yes, that would be the best way."

Neji nodded and grabbed a bag by his door as he closed his door behind him stepping out into the hall.

"We can take my car. Shikamaru, you will show me the alternative way. Naruto you will take Kankuro's car and go the other way. We will call the exact minute we have any clue if that is the right way. You will do the same." he explained reaching in his bag and handing Kankuro a long distance walkie talkie.

Neji zipped up his jean jacket and turned to leave.

Sasuke turned to Naruto, "You go with the two sand guys I'll go with Nara and Hyuuga."

Naruto nodded and met his eyes firmly, "If you get to them first you make sure they all make it back alive."

"Same for you."

They divided and took off in a hurry, getting into their cars and going down their assigned route.

------

--------

------

Gaara sat in the passenger seat of his brothers car and struggled to remain calm.

Sakura was a top class medic.

She'd had her throat slashed and had started healing it herself.

Of course, Saiyomi had had to help in the end but Sakura had stayed alive long enough to-

Gaara's eyes widened.

Saiyomi.

She would need to know.

But what was proper protocol with dealing with one's soon to be mother in law? Did he call her now? After? Both? Which?

Deciding it would be useful to have her ready and waiting to meet them should they need her skills he took Kankuro's cell phone and began dialing.

Naruto asked from behind him, "Who're you calling?"

Kankuro added, "You better make it fast. We'll be in the dead area soon where you won't have service."

Gaara nodded and met Naruto's eyes through the rearview mirror, "Saiyomi."

Naruto frowned shaking his head slowly, "She won't like hearing this."

"But we may need her."

She picked up and Gaara took a deep breath and spoke.

"Saiyomi."

"Ah! Gaara. How wonderful to hear from you. Sakura talked with me not long ago and she told me everything. You treat her good, you hear? Are you doing the honorable thing and calling to ask me for her hand? Aaaaawwwwwe, How sweet! Such a good boy! But of course you know you have the permission. Why as I told her-"

"Saiyomi." he barked getting her attention.

"My… Yes, dear, what is it?"

"They're hurt. They may need you. We believe them to have been in a car accident and I am calling to warn you as a mother and prepare you as a medic. We need you ready and mobile to be with us shortly if we call you."

Saiyomi replied in a no nonsense voice, "Yes, I understand. Gaara you find my baby and keep her safe until I can get to her. And don't worry I'll have help so we won't loose a single of those precious girls. You just let us know where. And we'll be there."

Gaara then remembered the fact that they were about to enter the dead area.

"We won't be able to call. No service. You'll have to divide into two groups, as we did. They went to the mall an hour south from our town. There are two roads."

"Yes, I know both the mall and the roads."

"Good, split up and head down them. There will be a group to assist you on either road."

"I got it. Thank you. We'll be there."

"Thank you."

He hung up and handed it back to Kankuro.

Naruto muttered, "You could have been a little more gentle about telling her…it's her daughter after all, man."

Gaara clenched his fists and struggled to remember that Naruto was just as worried as he was.

"There was no time for being decent. She needed the information."

Kankuro handed him the phone back, "Look not a minute too soon either. No service now. None."

Naruto asked, "How will we call the guys when we find something if our phones don't work?"

Kankuro held up the radio Neji had given them.

Naruto got excited, "Oh yeah! Turn it on! Maybe they found them!"

Kankuro nodded and did so.

As he did he heard a voice crackle through the speaker that almost made him cry.

"I repeat. Some one out there. Help. SOS. Mayday. There's been a car accident on the north end of highway 95. There are injuries in need of urgent care."

Yura.

Kankuro nearly chocked on his relief.

But her voice, it was tight and she sounded more worried than he'd ever thought she could be.

"Yura! Yura! It's me! We're coming! We're coming! Just hang on ok? Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

She didn't answer.

Could she not hear him? But he could hear her… Surely he wouldn't be able to hear her without her being able to hear him.

It wasn't fair. He wanted her to laugh that sultry chuckle she always had and call him Konkers and tell him she was fine that he better not cry like a sissy. But she couldn't.

Her voice started speaking again, "I repeat. Some one out there. Help. SOS. Mayday. There's been a car accident on the north end of highway 95. There are injuries in need of urgent care." she sounded shaken, and Kankuro wanted to hold her.

She apparently forgot to release the button because he heard her and, gods be blessed, Temari too.

"Oh god…Sakura….Sakura, she's not… going to make it. Quick what if… more pressure?"

"I don't know…I just…we'll….trying…" came Temari's broken distant reply

It was muddled and crackling, Kankuro shook it begging it silently to just keep Yura's voice speaking.

But it hissed with static and then their voices disappeared.

Naruto reached for it, "Here hurry! We're on the right road! Didn't you hear? Highway 95! I'm gonna call the others."

Naruto took the radio and did just that he turned it to the station written in Neji's no nonsense handwriting on the tape stuck on the front of the radio. He called to the others and they said they'd heard a bit of Yura's message as well. They'd turned around and were on there way.

Gaara sat numbly staring off in space…Sakura…his Sakura…

Why was it always her to befall the trouble?!

There were five other females in that car! Why did it have to be his that got hurt so badly?!

Was it because she was his? He couldn't for his life recall her having this much trouble follow her before she'd agreed to being with him.

This was insane! It wasn't right!

Did life just have it out for him or something? Was that it?

He sighed and refrained from holding his head.

Why his Sakura?

He pushed those thoughts away and steeled himself for anything. She could be dead by the time they got there. He had no promise she wasn't already. He would stay strong no matter what though.

**Speak for yourself! If she's not dead I'm gonna hold **_**my **_**Sakura, my firecracker, until she pops! And then she isn't leaving my side again. And if she's dead…I'll kill everything in a forty mile radius. **

Gaara had to agree… with part of that anyway. If Sakura did survive she would not be leaving his side anytime soon.

He looked down at his lap and saw that his hands were trembling.

He realized with numb fascination that he was terrified.

Would he lose her?

His heart ached and he pleaded with everything that supposedly held sway in the world to keep her alive.

Naruto had gone still and silent in the back.

He was crying though. Gaara could smell it.

Why he was crying the red head had no clue.

Kankuro started slowing down and Gaara looked up to see why he had and instantly wished he hadn't looked.

The jeep…it wasn't even a jeep anymore.

They were in that…

Naruto suddenly threw the door open and leapt from the moving car.

Gaara watched him roll and then spring to his feet and race toward a small group of people, they were congregated near the very totaled vehicle.

Kankuro pulled the car over and dashed forward as well.

Gaara followed quickly.

He scanned for a head of pink.

A pair of bright green eyes.

Anything to prove Sakura was alive.

He heard a strangled cry from Naruto as the blond fell to his knees.

Gaara hurried to his side and what he saw made tears form in his eyes.

Sakura.

She…was alive.

She was awake.

She was moving.

She was alive!

…She was busy.

Gaara noticed as a late reaction that Sakura was knelt on the ground working to save Hinata, who had a branch from the tree they'd hit sticking out of her torso.

Naruto sat trembling, holding Hinata's blood sticky hand as Sakura, ignored her own injuries and struggled to keep her friend alive.

Naruto sobbed, "Please…please, Hinata, don't die….please."

Kankuro, who was carefully holding Yura close, observed the whole scene with intense eyes.

Temari had a badly broken arm and she'd told him her side burnt like hell but she had been distracted by what was happening with Hinata so she hadn't been able to tell him what everyone else's status was. She currently cared for nothing but the quiet girl who'd never wronged anyone, and never deserved such a fate as what had suddenly befallen her.

Yura had quietly taken up the explanation and explained the rest in a calm toneless voice, though her body still trembled.

Ino who lay stretched out on the ground at Temari's feet had a really bad head injury that had her out cold but her vitals were stable; she would be ok, albeit a bit upset at the fact she had a deep gash on the cheek of her "precious" face.

TenTen had a broken leg and was bleeding from it badly but Yura had stanched the flow and so she was safe now and would also be ok.

And Yura didn't tell him anything about her own status except that she was fine and because of what she was she was better off than anyone else. Kankuro didn't care about any of that; she was in rough shape too and it pained him to see her that way, though he was more grateful than he'd ever been for anything that these injuries were all that had happened to her. She had so many slashes and cuts on her that Kankuro wondered if the girl had tried to shield someone else, maybe the girl who'd been sitting beside her?

In fact, a piece of the metal from the jeep was embedded in her shoulder so deep that he couldn't get it out. Hugging her small body to his Kankuro pulled out the radio and told the others the condition of each girl and where exactly they were on Highway 95.

Gaara felt faint.

She was safe. Sakura was safe. Bleeding. Injured. Tired. But safe.

He walked around and crouched beside her.

Placing a hand on her shoulder he helped steady her and felt her shaking violently.

He wondered just how long she'd been at trying to keep Hinata alive.

"Please, tell me mom is coming." she mumbled as she leaned back into his grip a little.

Gaara whispered, "Yes."

"Thank god."

Naruto looked at her brokenly, "Can you save her, Saka?"

Sakura's eyes overflowed with her tears.

"I'm trying, Naru."

Sakura had been erecting a barrier in the form of a blood clot to keep Hinata from bleeding out and was slowly repairing her organs that had been ripped to pieces, but it was taking much more chakra control than she actually had. It angered her that she still wasn't strong enough.

"Gaara." her weak voice whispered.

He gripped her shoulder to let her know he was there, listening.

"I need you to help me. You can hold things very steady with your sand, yes?"

"I can with my hands as well." he nodded, willing to do anything to help his safe and alive Sakura.

"I want your hand to stay on me." she whispered, "You're somehow giving me strength just being near me. Alright? But use your sand and gently pull the tree branch that's in her out little by little as I tell you too. I'll heal it as we go up, alright? Then once the branch is out it won't be too hard to fix her the rest of the way up."

Naruto whimpered and thanked her as he cuddled his face against Hinata's limp hand.

Sakura met her brother's blue eyes, "But the worry right now is if she can stay alive while I do that. I'm practically making her heart beat for her right now. If I begin to remove the branch…I won't have as much energy to put towards keeping her alive."

Naruto shifted, "Can I help? I helped Chiyo save Gaara."

Sakura nodded, "You can give me as much chakra as you can possibly spare ok? The more I have the easier it will be for me to do both jobs at once."

Naruto nodded and held his hand out like he had with Chiyo. But he kept one hand firmly locked on Hinata's.

Sakura smiled slightly, trying to encourage him and then set to work continuing saving Hinata.

An hour later Sakura looked up with weary eyes from a now fully closed up Hinata.

She thanked Naruto quietly and leaned back into Gaara's gentle embrace.

"She'll make it. I got her closed up. She's breathing and heart's beating. Mama can heal her the rest of the way when she arrives."

Gaara nodded and cradled her against him.

He whispered, "I thought…" his voice choked off.

"I heard…" he tried again. "You…"

"I love you too, Gaara. I'm fine…just tired."

Gaara pressed his face in her blood matted hair, the scent that had once thrilled him was now just awful because it ruined the purity that was his sweet Sakura's scent.

She sighed and her eyes closed completely, "Don't quit… holding me…"

"I won't." he promised.

He looked up and saw Saiyomi arriving with another younger woman. They came immediately to Hinata.

Naruto told her what Sakura had done and Saiyomi nodded.

She then carefully finished the job of healing Hinata and when she was finished there was only a barely visible scar.

Naruto cried for joy and held Hinata in his arms as he sobbed into her shoulder, simply overcome with his relief.

Saiyomi then moved on to help the other girl heal the rest of the surviving girls.

The other three guys had arrived seconds after Saiyomi and they were all very happy to have their loved one safe and unharmed and in their arms after Saiyomi had healed each of them.

Naruto looked up at his mom and smiled.

She was amazing. She'd saved everyone.

Then he glanced at Sakura.

She'd kept Hinata alive.

Tears still filled his eyes as he looked down at the beautiful sweet girl he'd almost lost.

Hinata.

His.

**Mate**. A dark voice rumbled from within him.

Naruto jumped and looked around.

_Where'd that come from?_ Shaking his head he shook it off. It didn't matter.

He looked back to Hinata, she was going to be ok.


	50. Chapter 50

**A.N.- Hihi everyone! I know you guys have been waiting for this for a while now. I tried really hard to get this out as soon as I could. The end is coming closer and closer I think and so it is hard to get the final conflict and last bit of drama going so it is getting tough to come up with how I want each chapter to go. I know I have a few more things to cover before I can move on to that and I'm going to try and tackle them in the next few chapters. I hope you guys are all enjoying the story and I thank you so much for sticking with it and continuing to read it. I love writing but you guys reading my stories make it even more fun! **

**FanggirlX**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **

* * *

Back and forth. Back and forth. Back and forth.

Black rimmed eyes watched as Naruto paced from one end of the room to the other and back again.

The blond paused halfway through his what had to be three hundredth crossing of the room. Gaara really wasn't sure, he'd stopped counting back when he'd reached one hundred and fifty and Naruto had still shown no sign of stopping or even slowing down.

Naruto jammed his hands through his messier than usual hair and groaned his frustration out loud.

His lip curled angrily as he stomped to the door that held his Hinata on the other side and hammered his fists on it.

"Sakura! I can't wait any longer! Let me in!" the furious blonde bellowed.

Gaara wrapped sand around Naruto's arms and pulled the boy back forcing him into the chair beside him.

"Patience." he ordered.

"That's easy for you to say! You're not the one who's girlfriend could still be dying on the other side of that door!" Naruto shouted.

"Moron!" Gaara bellowed. "Sakura's chakra slips lower and lower by the minute! She could very well die before Hinata! And your childish disruptions are not helping her keep control on the precious little she has left! She hasn't recovered yet and she is still fighting to keep you girl alive! Now stay seated and do not speak again!"

How dare he! The insolence! Saying that he had more reason to worry. Fool.

Gaara scoffed and turned his eyes away from the suddenly shamefaced Naruto. Serves him right feeling shameful. It was his own flesh and blood in there fighting to keep his mate alive until once again Saiyomi could arrive.

And just what the hell kept that woman so fucking long?! They'd called her at least an hour ago! Surely that damned place she'd been at wasn't so far away?

Naruto huffed loudly and slumped in his chair, tapping his feet with his excess amount of endless energy he seemed to possess.

Gaara tuned the idiot out and thought back to the night before.

Back to when he'd returned to his room with his Sakura asleep in his arms…

Gaara slipped through the open door and closed it silently with a wisp of sand as he crossed to his bed. She was sound asleep, but he could not bear for her to sleep in the torn and bloodied clothes she wore.

Sighing with reluctance he tapped Sakura's shoulder.

"Sakura. Sakura, wake up." his quiet voice commanded. He gently brushed his hand down her cheek, along her jaw and then back up to tuck some of the clumped red stained pink hair behind her ear

"Sakura, I need you to wake up." he told her again.

He carefully shook her shoulder and she moaned in her sleep.

"Sakura."

"Mmmm…?"

"I need you to wake up long enough to get cleaned. You cannot stay in these dirty clothes."

"I'mmmm too tired…jusssst sleeeep right now…"

"Sakura. No. That won't work."

It embarrassed him to say the true reason and he'd be damned if he did.

"Sakura, if you do not wake up long enough to clean and change then I will do it for you. And you do not want that do you?" he challenged knowing she'd want to protect her modesty despite her being tired.

Her green eyes opened and locked with his, "Yes! I want that!"

Gaara's wide shocked eyes stared at her a moment.

Ooookaaaayy.

So apparently too tired to care Sakura had no modesty.

Smirking he made mental note of such a discovery as he scooped her up once again and carried her into the bathroom.

He set her on the toilet seat and crouched in front of her.

"Last chance." he warned.

"Yeah…yeah…" she waved him off.

Gaara turned and started the bath water, adjusting it so it was warm but not scalding.

"Don't get mad later when you find out, because I warned you."

Sakura, eyes still closed, made a face and mumbled incoherently.

Shrugging Gaara took the bottom hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head.

He assessed the situation and determined that to get her pants off it would be easier if she were standing.

Rising to his feet, holding her wrists as he tugged her up with him.

He used his sand to hold her upright as he bent and slid her jeans and panties off.

Offhandedly he wondered if she had indeed bought something for him to take off of her tonight.

The night they were supposed to mate.

That was not to happen tonight.

But considering she could have died and hadn't, Gaara simply chose to be thankful he could someday mate her and also that he was not mourning that he never did and never would due to her untimely death.

Once her clothes were removed Gaara, skimming her body with roving eyes because he simply could not resist, picked her up and set her in the tub.

He turned the water off and then wondered how exactly he was to do this…

Step by step. That was all. Just step by step.

He stared at her and sighed.

"Why can't you just wake up and do this yourself?" he grumbled.

It wasn't that he didn't enjoy touching her body. But it was hard to touch and not become excited, and becoming excited with a practically unconscious female was just plain dirty.

A killer he may be, monster could also fit… but a rapist or molester he was not.

Frowning he contemplated this.

He couldn't not do this.

She was dirty and reeked of blood. The metallic scent overpowering her own made him sick. It had to go. And besides…he knew, Gaara knew that if it were him in her place she would care for him however he needed regardless of the tasks that it entailed.

Sighing Gaara grabbed a wash cloth from the rack near the mirror and wet it, rubbing her soap she'd brought over to his dorm into it until it lathered.

Without another thought he took her hand in his and began gently washing her arm.

He wiped away the blood and the grime and then laid it back down in the water by her side and took the other and did the same thing to it.

He moved on to her shoulders, and then continued to her neck, wiping softly so as to not disturb her apparently deep slumber.

He rinsed the cloth and then wiped the blood from her face, moving slowly so nothing got near her eyes.

"Mmm, Gaara?" Sakura mumbled.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

A ghost of a smile flashed across his face when he met her hazy green eyes.

"Welcome."

"Feels good." she whispered leaning further against the tub.

"I need to wash your hair so keep your eyes closed." he instructed, though they were already closed again he didn't want to take any chances of her opening them.

"Mmkay."

Cupping water in his hand Gaara poured water into her hair little by little until it was completely wet.

Pouring shampoo into his palm he rubbed it through her hair until he felt the blood scent was good and gone.

Then with the same method he'd used in wetting her hair he rinsed it, using his other hand to block the suds so as to keep the soap out of her closed eyes.

Satisfied that her hair was once again the beautiful pink, and pink alone Gaara returned his attention to her body and washed it with the same gentle care as he'd done everything else.

Had anyone witnessed this they'd have died from shock he mused, as he drained the water and scooped Sakura out of the tub.

He wrapped her in one of her fluffy towels and carried her into the bedroom and lay her on the bed.

Starting with her hair he dried her quickly so she didn't catch a chill and then grabbed soft looking clothes from her drawers for her to sleep in.

After she was tucked in Gaara returned to the bathroom and showered himself then climbed in bed beside her pulling her close.

"…Gaara…?"

"What?"

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

She turned her sleepy eyes up to look at him, "Even know what I'm sorry for?"

"Why is it you're suddenly awake after I have finished bathing you?" he retorted.

She smirked, "I was awake for most of it. It felt good."

He growled quietly, "You should have said something."

"And give you a reason to stop? No thanks."

He growled again but said nothing.

"Anyway…I really am too tired to move. So I would've needed your help either way."

"Hmph. Too tired to move, but never too tired to talk."

"Mhm. That's me." she sighed contentedly.

After a moment he thought she'd slipped back into sleep when her weary voice whispered.

"I'm sorry I broke my promise. That's what I was sorry for."

Her promise.

"You're alive. That's all that matters."

"I will though. I still want to."

Despite his frustration for her not telling him she was awake Gaara smiled.

"Good. Now sleep."

"You still want to right?"

He was confused. Why would he not want to mate her?

"Yes."

"Good. I was worried."

Restraining from speaking too harshly he asked, "Why?"

"I'm not strong. I'm still not strong. Looks like I'll never be strong enough." she replied, her voice broken and weak.

Gaara didn't know how to help her. How did he tell her she was strong enough to him, strong where it mattered, and whenever she wasn't she needn't worry because he'd protect her? Well…he could just try speaking what he'd just thought.

"You…you're strong enough. Strong in a different way. And…you don't need to be concerned with strength, you have me." he said trying to convey his thoughts into spoken words.

He kissed her forehead and added in a whisper, "I can protect you."

A tear slipped from her eye.

"But I can't protect you…"

That is when it all clicked.

It was not actual strength Sakura doubted. It was herself. So long had she not reached her set standards as a child and growing ninja that she had little confidence in her abilities despite the amount of improvement.

Sakura, the one who had always convinced him he was good enough needed the very same thing from him right now.

But what to say…? Damn. Why could he never say what was needed, when it was needed? It would certainly help right now if he could.

Sighing Gaara closed his eyes and carefully chose his words, like stepping stones, taking almost one at a time to make sure it was good.

"Sakura…you do…you protect me. More…more than…anyone… ever has. More than…anyone ever tried. You are…better than enough. "

A soft growl of frustration rumbled inside his chest.

"You are better than you know…you change things…people. That…that is strength. And your skills are superior…it's your confidence that is inferior."

He paused once again to recollect his thoughts.

"And you…Sakura, are foolish to think… that any of that matters in… determining my affection. You accept me, flaws and all… why would I do anything but return the same courtesy to you, idiot? What you can and can't do… they have no meaning in deciding whether I mate you or not."

Smirking he kissed her hair and whispered to her what she'd told him earlier when she'd yet again consoled him and his fears.

"Please don't doubt me anymore, Sakura."

A tear droplet fell on his bare chest and Gaara cursed.

She was crying.

Damn it all to hell! He'd made her cry with his meager attempt at consoling!

"Sakura?"

He didn't know what else to do. He'd just put up his very best effort.

She curled up into him, looping her arms around his neck as she rested on his chest.

"I love you, Gaara. So much. I love you so, so much. You are the greatest man alive." she sobbed.

Blown away, Gaara could say nothing. He simply caressed her back in the same manner she did him.

"Thank you, Gaara. I cannot wait to be your wife and mate."

His heart thundered inside him.

She couldn't wait. He'd said the right thing. She was happy again.

"Good. Because I intend to make good on your promise as soon as you have energy again." he told her.

"Now sleep so I do not have long to wait."

She giggled, and wiped her tears away. "You got it. Goodnight, Gaara."

Gaara kissed her in a sweet tender brush of his lips on hers and then hugged her to him and settled down further into the mattress to sleep.

…Sighing Gaara glanced at the door Sakura was on the other side of. She'd woken him this morning smiling and giddy with her love for him. Love that he'd helped reaffirm within her last night. He was not sure of the reason but for somehow knowing he could help Sakura made him feel like a much better man.

When she'd woken him this morning he hadn't had the chance to get grumpy. She'd whispered in his ear, "I have my energy back."

The promise behind those words had stopped all morning crankiness., and the kiss that followed had surely improved the likelihood of his being in a good mood.

Her kiss had spoken of her love. He'd just begun to loose himself in the taste of her when her cell phone had rung.

He'd growled, telling her to ignore it. But she couldn't.

And so now, thanks to the frantic Naruto on the other side of that call, he was here; waiting in Saiyomi's house where Hinata had been taken just incase such a thing as this happened- damn the emergency call that had taken Saiyomi away at the crack of dawn. It had been a few hours since he'd woken up, and he was still waiting to see Sakura again and know she was alright.

His own worry was beginning to become too much, he understood Naruto's fear and frustration. He too was dealing with the same thing.

She may have recovered her energy, but her chakra couldn't be ready for healing anything more serious than a paper cut at this point. It would have taken at least a full day to be back to normal. She'd had but a few hours of sleep and expected that to be enough.

The fool.

But he knew she had to do this. She had something to prove to herself. If she saved Hinata this morning she would have confidence in her medic skills once again.

And though he worried for her safety he knew that she was competent enough and capable of doing the task she'd set before herself.

Saiyomi burst into the house slamming the front door wide open and racing towards them

Naruto shouted, "Finally!"

"I'm here!" Saiyomi exclaimed as she skidded to a halt in front of them.

"I'm done." a much weaker voice said at nearly the same.

All three of them jerked their gazes up to see a very pale Sakura leaning against the door frame. Gaara was on his feet and moving to her in a split second.

He reached her just as her eyes rolled back and her legs gave out; she passed out, collapsing into his arms.

* * *

**Another A.N.- XD I know I'm awful to put in two but I just wanted to say that while I was suffering from writer's block for this chapter I wrote several short stories, all each for a different anime. So far I've written mostly Naruto; I have my first ever fanfic which was Inuyasha but I sadly have lost track of that plot bunny and must hunt it down again… anyway I wrote seven as way of practice. I wanted to see if I could write other anime characters and get close to how they were supposed to be. So if you guys could I'd love it a lot if you checked those out and let me know if I did alright or if I should just stick with Naruto. Heehee. The seven anime I used were Inuyasha (XD I finally completed an Inuyasha story yay!), Midori Days, Ouran High School Host Club, Fruits Basket, Special A, Fullmetal Alchemist, and Teen Titans (some of you may not count this as an anime but even if it isn't I love these characters so much I just had to try lol) So pretty please if you would, look at them and tell me what you all think. See you guys later!**

**FanggirlX**


	51. Chapter 51

**A.N.- Really sorry for the wait everyone. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Something everyone has probably been wondering when would happen has finally happened. :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **

* * *

Saiyomi stepped out of the room and came face to face with bright blue eyes.

"Is she ok!? Can I go in now!?" Naruto asked eagerly bouncing in front of the pastel pink haired woman.

She chuckled softly and patted his head, "Yes, dear, she is just fine. I'm so sorry I didn't catch the bleeding last night. Sakura saved her though and Hinata is now awake and asking for you so I believe that now would be a good time for you to go in."

"Yes! Woo! Alright!" he cheered as he dashed passed Saiyomi and into the room.

She watched him charge up to the bed and stop at the very edge and simply drop to his knees, burying his face in Hinata's embrace.

Smiling at how deeply in love their son was she closed the door and went to check on the poor boy in the next room that her daughter happened to be deeply in love with.

She wanted to mate him.

Sakura felt ready to be mated. That was marriage.

A grin came on Saiyomi's lips. She should be upset. A nervous wreck at the very least. But really, she was just looking forward to adorable grandchildren.

Oh how Minato would have loved having grandchildren she bet.

Thinking on that a moment she laughed to herself and shook her head.

No…what was she thinking? Minato wouldn't have known what to do with grandchildren.

She knocked on the door and a deep grunt was her only signal that it was safe to enter.

Opening the door she saw Gaara still sitting on the bed holding a sleeping Sakura.

"She pushes herself too hard doesn't she?" Saiyomi asked quietly, crossing the room and sitting beside him on the bed.

"Gaara? I wonder if perhaps I can have a moment of your time please? Not long. I know you don't want to be too far apart from her."

He glanced down at Sakura and then nodded, standing and laying her in the bed and covering her with a light blanket.

"Where?" he asked quietly.

"Just out in the hall if you want to stay close."

Gaara nodded and walked to the door, waiting by it, holding it open for her.

Saiyomi thanked him as she exited and turned to watch him study Sakura once more through a small opening in the door before closing it completely.

"I have said this before but I felt I should say it again now." Saiyomi started, bringing his striking eyes to her face.

Gaara watched her, almost warily, waiting for her next words.

"You make my daughter happy, Gaara. You two are very much in love."

Gaara snorted derisively.

"What is it?" Saiyomi asked.

He shook his head once, "Nothing. Continue. Please."

"Alright…" she studied him and then she too shook her head, "No, no. I can't I really think we need to address what just happened. I said you two were very much in love and you sounded doubtful."

He glared at her, "That is none of your concern."

"It is my concern."

"I will not hurt your daughter. In anyway, physically or emotionally. She is safe. Her safety is your only concern with my doubt. So-"

"You're wrong, dear." Saiyomi cut in. "Sorry to interrupt you like that but you, Gaara, are wrong. It is true I am very concerned with my daughter's safety and well being. But your's is also an issue to me as well. And that doubt you have is hurting you not my daughter. I no longer question if you will hurt my daughter. I very seriously doubt you could even if you wanted to. Not to say you aren't strong enough in power or will to do so. But I think your love for her is stronger."

Gaara cut a glance her way and then returned to glaring at the wall behind them.

"You have no proof to ground such belief." he said after a while.

"I have all the proof I need. Sakura's trust in you, the looks you give her, and also how you completely change when she enters a room. You go from being a cold angry boy to being a calmer content boy."

He didn't reply.

"Gaara, the offer I made was real you know. I care about you, dear. I will treat you like family. Because in all actuality, you will most likely become an official part of my family some day very soon, well if the phone call Sakura made to me meant anything anyway."

Gaara's gaze snapped up to lock with hers.

"What?"

"I said you are like family to-"

"No. The other."

"Sakura's call?"

"Yes. What call? When?" he asked stepping closer.

Saiyomi smiled and laid a gentle hand on his tense shoulders.

"It was yesterday, dear. While she was shopping with her friends."

"And she said that…that-"

"What she told me and this word for word, dear, I have a great memory you know, she said 'I'm mating him tonight. I am so in love with him, mama I'm not worried about any of it any more.' She called me just to let me know that I would be a mother in law soon. She sounded so giddy and in love I just knew it would work out. You are perfect for my daughter, Gaara. I must be honest though, baby. I still don't see how. But I do see that deep down you are a kind, though a little awkward, soul. And you care very much for Sakura and you will take care of her the way she deserves."

"She called you. And informed you that we would be-"

"Mating, yes. She told me, dear. But then that dreadful accident put everything postponed. But there's still plenty of time."

Gaara stared at the smiling woman in front of him. She…was alright with this? It…actually seemed like she was encouraging it.

"And you want this?"

"I want my children happy. You are who makes Sakura happy. So yes, I want you to continue being with her making her happy. She is a smart girl who only makes decisions this big after much thought over them. She wouldn't mate with you unless she was absolutely certain she was in love with you and would be for the remainder of her life."

"Absolutely certain…" Gaara muttered to himself as he focused on the floor.

"Dear, are you absolutely certain yourself? Just because my Sakura moves fast once she's made her mind doesn't mean you have to."

"No."

"No?"

"No. I am certain I want it."

"Then why did you react the way you did when I said you were very much in love? Clearly you love her, so what is wrong?"

"How do you know such a thing?"

"I already told you. From the things I see-""See. Yes. But have you heard it? Have you heard me tell her I love her?" Gaara snapped. "She says it all the time. I don't. I haven't said it. I haven't told her once."

Saiyomi now understood what was troubling the boy.

"Dear, Sakura understands. She sees the love you feel."

"I know that. She herself has told me that."

"Then-"

"But she deserves to hear it! I should be able to tell her at least in reply to when she says such words to me. But I don't. I can't I haven't. How can I mate her when I can't meet the one requirement she asked of me?" he asked miserably.

He sunk to the floor and ran his fingers through his unruly hair.

Saiyomi sat down beside him.

"Gaara, she has already explained to you that no longer matters. She took back that demand."

"But she was not in the wrong in making it. A woman desires love. Yes? She wants to be wanted. Correct? How can she know that she is if I do not tell her? Through my actions? My indirect words? My expression? Is that truly enough? And for how long if so? How long before she realizes she is not getting what every other woman is? And wants it?"

Shocked at the amount of words he'd just spoken to her Saiyomi blinked and hurried to recollect her thoughts.

"Sakura is not like other women, Gaara."

"Don't you think I know that? I know how special she is. How rare and different she is. And I know she is to be treasured. But-"

"Gaara. Child you are being ridiculous. Sakura-"

"Ridiculous?" he snarled. "Is it ridiculous to want to cherish her? To wish that I could express to her the wonder she makes me feel? Is it truly ridiculous to want to make her feel what she has made me?"

Saiyomi's eyes trembled with tears and she hurriedly blinked them away and her stare hardened.

"Gaara. I need answers and I need straight answers right now."

"I do not have to answer to you." he snapped.

"Nevertheless. Gaara, look me in the eye and tell me one simple thing. Do you love my daughter?"

He glared harder. "Did I not just admit that I cannot-"

Saiyomi shook her head fiercely, "Answer the question dammit! Do you or do you not love my daughter?! Will you or will you not go to the ends of the earth for her?! Will you or will you not protect her in every way you can with every breath you have?! Will you or will you not make her happy everyday?! Will you or will you not stand by her side regardless of what you face and will you never walk away leaving her alone?! Tell me!! Will you!? What will you do?!"

"Yes! Yes to it all! Dammit it all to hell you are loud! Shut up for one second will you!?" he bellowed.

Saiyomi smiled and it threw Gaara for a loop.

He yells in her face and she smiles…truly she was Sakura's mother. Equally strange…

"You just said you loved her." she said with a bright smile.

"What?"

"My first question was do you or do you not love my daughter. You said yes. To all my questions. So you just said you love her." Saiyomi explained.

Gaara stared at her with his mouth agape and his eyes wide.

"I said I love her…?"

"Mhm. You did, I heard you. You said you love her and will go to the ends of the earth for her, and will protect her in everyway you can with every breath you have, and will make her happy everyday, and will stand by her side no matter what you face and will never leave her. That Gaara is the perfect mate for my daughter. And I am honored to allow you to do just as you just said you would. Because you love her and you have now said it. The world knows it now."

"I said I love her."

Saiyomi nodded, "Mhm, and do you?"

His stunned eyes rose slowly and locked with hers. "Yes. I do."

A small smile came to his face.

"I said I love her."

"You did."

Tears formed in edges of his eyes and he touched them shocked to discover their presence.

"Congratulations, Gaara. You can now tell my daughter how much you love her with everything you have. Actions, expressions, and words."

"Thank you, Saiyomi." he whispered.

Saiyomi wrapped an arm around his shoulders comfortingly, "Glad to help, honey. Now go to my daughter and tell her."

Gaara nodded and rose to his feet.

He started to move away but then a thought occurred to him and he offered his hand to Saiyomi.

"Why thank you, dear. How gentlemanly."

"Welcome."

He nodded to her and turned to go to Sakura and was shocked to find her in her doorway with tears streaming down her face.

Gaara feared it was for him yelling at her mother.

"Sakura I-"

"You said you loved me." she whispered.

Relief flooded through him.

"I did."

"Say it again." she pleaded stepping towards him.

Gaara glanced at Saiyomi and then back to Sakura.

"I…" his voice faltered and a frown began to work its way onto his face.

Sakura smiled and asked, "Do you love me?"

"Yes." Gaara smiled, "More than everything."

Sakura stepped towards him, "Gaara…"

The look on her face was the most beautiful he'd seen yet.

"Yes."

"One more time?"

"Yes." he nodded.

She reached him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

Sakura tilted her head back and their eyes met.

She was waiting. Waiting to hear him say it without the prompt.

She deserved to hear it. He now knew he could say it fine.

He just had to do it.

"Sakura…"

"Yes?" she asked smiling from ear to ear.

"I…I love you." Gaara whispered leaning his forehead on hers and then he kissed her.

* * *

**A.N- Yay! I finally got Gaara to say he loves her! This is a momentous occasion! A celebration is in order! I had to have a little bit more love and fluff. Because things are going to heat up a teeny bit more and then all the crazy action and drama everyone sees on the horizon is gonna be here! I'm so excited! :)**

**Sorry again to you guys for the really really long update wait. I've been busy and then writer's blocked and all kinds of other horrible things that keep a nice girl like me from writing. XD I'll try to do better but no promises will be made at this current time lol**


	52. Chapter 52

**A.N.- .... -.- This is what happens when a girl gives herself a deadline. Thunderstorms! I finished the next chapter (this one) and was ready to sign on and upload it since I said I'd try and have it out by Saturday. XD Notice today is not Saturday? Thunderstorms didn't knock off my power, but it did shut down my internet connection. . I don't know why though. Cable wouldn't work either... I was sad. And it messed with my cell phone service too. Which made me even more sad! But I got over it around the time my brother's girlfriend said I made cookies. Heehee I'm easy to please. Anyway due to not having internet and then having to do something else the next day and the next the chapter comes out today. Sorry for that but I hope you guys still enjoy it! Wish I could've kept to my deadline... but lol oh well I can't control life...though it'd be fun to give it a try for a day or two...no more than that though it's way too much responsibility. Just ask Bruce. Anyway this chapter is finally out and I'm not going to give an exact day for the next one heehee I'll just say soon. Yes...soon... lol just kidding I really will try to get it out...soon. :p This chapter has a lot of fluff and love but a bit of...hm not really angst but there is a bit of turmoil. Hope that made sense.  
I have a question I want to ask you guys, my readers, so look to the bottom of this chapter for it after you are done reading. It'll be the bold letters...beneath the line... :D can't miss it. I hope you guys will give me answers because I don't know which is best to do. But yeah, anyway, that's later. Reading is now. Enjoy everybody!**  
**FanggirlX**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...or his friends...or his enemies...I don't really own anybody...

* * *

Hinata opened her eyes with a soft breathy sigh. Her body ached but she knew she was still alive, still able to share a life with Naruto. Her mate. Her…husband. Oh goodness she still needed to tell him. She'd tried last night but her mouth hadn't worked well enough, no words had ever really come out.

She felt a warmth at her side and saw Naruto on his knees at her bedside. His face buried in her tummy while his hands clung to one of hers tightly. Tears welled up in her eyes. He'd been so worried. She wanted to let him know she was ok now. Struggling to voice her thoughts Hinata made a soft wordless sound.

It wasn't 'I'm ok.' but it did wake him up. His startled blue eyes jerked up and locked with hers.

"Hinata!" he exclaimed and dove back onto her in a hug. He tried to be gentle, however his hug attack still hurt her. Hinata wouldn't let him know that though. She was simply too thrilled to be able to still feel his hugs, jarring pain and all.

He stood back and sat on the bed beside her, her small hand still enveloped in his as he scooted closer.

"I'm so happy you're ok. Hinata. I was…really worried." his voice grew softer and softer. He ducked his head. Hinata forced herself to sit up biting her cheek to get through the pain. Once upright she focused on moving her hand not trapped in his grasp up to touch his face.

Sadly, her strength was not enough and so it made it half way to the destination before just dropping limply to his knee.

It got his attention though, which was what she'd wanted.

Smiling sweetly at her blonde lover Hinata shook her head.

She tried to say for him not to be sad, but her throat was too tight. Naruto cocked his head to the side, "No?"

He pondered the gesture a moment and then turned his gaze back on her, still puzzled, "No what?"

She sighed and a slight frown graced her features. The one time she desperately wanted to talk she couldn't.

Tears gathered in her eyes. She wasn't even strong enough to make her own voice work. Was she really a good enough wife for Naruto?

Sakura's words came back to her reminding her that the only way out of mating was death. Naruto was trapped with a worthless wife…

His warm hand on her cheek brought her from her thoughts.

Locking her pale colored eyes with his concerned gaze Hinata felt even more self loathing. He was such a great guy, so strong and caring.

"Hinata?" his thumb gently brushed at one of the slowly falling tears.

Attempting one last time to speak she opened her mouth and worked to make sound.

Nothing.

She nuzzled his hand and rested her cheek in his palm staring at him sorrowfully. It wouldn't work.

"Hinata, baby, what's wrong? Are you still in pain? I'll get mom! Hang on, Hinata!"

He rushed to the door and bellowed for Saiyomi to come there.

Running back to her side he reclaimed her hand and watched her with worry etched in his face.

"Don't worry. She'll get you patched up once and for all."

Gently from behind him Saiyomi replied, "She is already patched up, Naruto. I know I missed the bleeding but now please trust me, once Sakura finished I rechecked and there is no further injury left unhealed. Hinata is just sore from the new tissue and muscle we had to build for her.

Hinata's eyes overflowed with tears at this news. She wasn't injured anymore. Her throat was fine… it was all her. No other cause at fault, she was failing to speak because of something in her. Not because of an injury…

Ignoring her pain in her gut she leaned forward, her hand slipping out of Naruto's, burying her face in her hands Hinata sobbed.

Naruto turned angry eyes to Saiyomi, "See? She's crying like this. Something has to be wrong!"

Saiyomi rested a gentle hand on his tense shoulder, "Yes, something may be. But I'm sorry, Naruto, sweetie it isn't an injury. She may just be overwhelmed from the events. I'm sure the accident was a very scary thing, and then nearly dying on top of that. She may just be letting out an overflow of emotion."

Naruto's eyes lost their anger and he suddenly looked like a lost little boy.

"But I don't want her to cry. I don't want her sad." he said miserably.

Saiyomi wrapped him in a hug, "Dear, she may not be sad. You had to have learned from Sakura by now not all tears mean sadness."

He nodded.

Saiyomi rubbed his back tenderly, "Just sit with her and hold her a while. Let her get it out of her system. Staying with her is the most help you can give. Comfort only you can give, you're her love. Some things can only be fixed by spending quiet time with the one you love."

Naruto nodded and pulled out of her hug to turn to Hinata.

"Will that help you, Hinata?"

Desperately needing a hug she nodded. Then mercy of mercies Naruto crawled to her side and pulled her into his strong sturdy arms. Relaxing against his chest Hinata cried more.

Saiyomi pulled the door shut behind her and smiled sadly to herself. It was funny how much of herself she saw in the young Hyuga girl. Soft steps to her right made Saiyomi glance to her side.

Smiling at the beautiful young woman standing at the top of the steps Saiyomi walked to meet her.

"Are they alright, sensei?" the girl asked with genuine concern for the strangers.

Saiyomi nodded and tucked a lock of the long lightly colored brown hair behind the girl's ear.

"I think they will be."

The shy girl before her blushed at the motherly action and nodded, "He has a lot of Mr. Menato in him."

Saiyomi's smile slipped at the sad thought of her Menato. "He does."

Her friend opened her arms to offer a hug. A brave noble gesture from the extremely shy girl who feared being touched by most.

Saiyomi stepped into her hug and, wrapping her arms around the young woman, sighed.

Softly the girl soothed, "Don't think of it right now. We'll talk about it later, sensei. Right now let's just celebrate your children being safe and well."

Saiyomi took a deep breath and worked to calm herself. "Yes, you're right, Sin. Thank you."

The young woman blushed and nodded, tucking the same lock of hair as before back behind her ear, "Anything for you, sensei."

* * *

"Sleep is good for the healing process you know." Sasuke's amused tone called from the darkness his bed was enveloped in. Temari huffed and continued her stretches. Her body hurt. She'd been healed but she was sore from the process. She couldn't sleep with her body tense and tight like this; it hurt.

She heard the bed creak softly and suddenly she felt hands on hers, a warm chest at her back. Sasuke brought her hands down to her sides, lacing his fingers with hers.

"You need sleep." he stated again, more firmly this time.

She glared over her shoulder at him, barely seeing anything of his face in the pitch black room.

"I can't sleep, moron. You think I want to be up stretching like some hoity-toity ballerina?"

He chuckled darkly, "You're no ballerina."

"What?" she hissed venomously.

"You don't have the body. You can't really be compared to something as a ballerina."

"Why you fu-" her angry retort was cut off mid-word by Sasuke twirling her around to face him.

He held her body flush against his, his hot mouth claiming hers savagely.

Temari felt her knees give out in the sudden flood of sensation, yet he held her up, supporting her with a strong arm wrapped carefully at her hips.

"Don't get angry. You don't need to be a ballerina. You're much sexier than any ballerina I've seen. Most of them are twiggy lanky things with no curve, all angle."

His hand not being used to hold her up traveled down her body caressing her hip and sliding seductively up her side, softly grazing her breast and continued up to her shoulder where he let it linger.

"There's no one anywhere that can beat this body of yours." he said confidently, a smirk evident in his voice.

Temari sighed and leaned forward, letting her head rest on his shoulder.

"You're telling me crap I already know, Uchiha."

He tensed, "What'd you just call me?"

Smirking herself now, Temari turned her head to face the heat that was his neck and nipped the tender flesh there. "I said, Uchiha."

"Hn, you are asking for it."

She licked the side of his throat running the tip of her tongue up to tease the bottom rim of his ear. "Practically begging."

"You do know it's morning now, yes?" he asked amused.

She fisted her fingers in the loose white tank top he was wearing. "You do know I could care less, yes?"

"Very well, if you don't care…" he murmured lowering his mouth to hers once more.

Sasuke picked her up and it moved her previously injured body in a way it was not yet ready for, causing her to hiss suddenly with the sharp stab of pain.

Sasuke froze, "What? What's wrong?"

Images of her bloody and bruised flashed in his mind followed by images of his family dead and frozen in agony forever. She could have joined them…she'd been hurt, it could've been worse. Alot worse.

He gripped her tighter unconsciously, once again finding himself petrified at the thought of her dying.

"Nothing. I'm just so damn stiff it hurts." her grumpy grumble cut through his horrific thoughts.

Hazy onyx eyes focused on the dark silhouette that was Temari in his arms. "What?" he mumbled not quite sure what question he'd asked to get this answer.

"You didn't hurt me moving me. It's these injuries. They're healed but are still sore because they were healed."

Covering his fears he smirked and let out a short chuckle, "Sounds counterproductive if you ask me."

She giggled, snuggling into his chest, "Kind of is."

Her laughter. Her touch. Her love. Sasuke had almost been in a world without any of that after so shortly discovering it.

He kissed her again, biting her lip before plunging his tongue to meet hers, desperate to feel anything besides the fear that gripped his heart at the moment.

Temari's legs gave out again and he caught her, but around the torso where she'd recently had broken ribs healed; the newly fixed bones still tender. She groaned with pain and nearly dropped like a rock in his arms.

Sasuke scooped her up and laid her on the bed. "What happened?" he asked, unable to keep all sign of worry from his voice.

Her hand brushed his cheek, "Don't sound so scared. It's really just a part of healing. We just covered this."

Healing. Right. She'd been saved. She wasn't going to die. Not now anyway…but what about the next time? He couldn't bear it.

"I have to go." he almost shouted as he darted back away from her touch.

He couldn't get close. What had he been thinking? She could die! Just like everyone else but they were just friends it'd hurt but he'd heal and move on with her… he was dating her, loving her. If she died…it'd hurt more than he could handle. Earlier before, when he'd heard they'd wrecked he'd nearly collapsed in a broken pile of emotional sobs. Pride had prevented that, no way would he do that in front of other people, but the pain had been almost crushing.

Temari's lightening fast reflexes caught his wrist and held him in place.

"Why?" she asked.

"I just remembered somewhere I need to be." he lied lamely. It was a horrible excuse to leave but he had nothing else currently.

"You don't need to be anywhere but beside me. Now sit your ass down before I break your fucking pinky." she snapped.

Numbly, Sasuke sat.

Temari shifted, biting the sides of her tongue to keep from letting out any sound of pain.

"What's with you?" she asked softly.

He shrugged, knowing she'd be unable to see it in the darkness.

"What, are you supposed to tell me through your newly developed telepathic powers?" she muttered poking his thigh, "Tell me. Now."

Sasuke closed his eyes, willing the flashing images and echoing screams to leave.

He felt a weight in his lap. She was straddling him. How she'd moved so quickly and silently as sore as she was held testament to her superior training.

Temari's arms looped around his neck, "Sasuke."

His name…she said his name.

The single sound of his name crossing her lips sent a shiver down his spine.

Temari leaned into him, tucking her face into the crook of his neck.

Whispering she said, while placing light kisses along his neck, "Sasuke. I'm still here. Still ok. Stay with me, Sasuke. Don't run this time."

His hands shot up and gripped her forearms, as if about to push her away but he froze.

"Sasuke. I didn't die. Don't run from what hasn't happened."

How she knew what was going on in his mind baffled even him. She just knew. Temari knew why he tried to leave, why he was acting oddly.

"I am very hard to get rid of, Uchiha. If you think a simple car crash can get you out of being my boyfriend you have another thing coming."

His grip on her arms loosened and his limp hands slid down to her elbows, resting on them as he stared off into the darkness.

"You could have died." he argued softly.

He felt her shrug, "Anybody can die, stupid. It comes with being human."

She pulled back, and took his face in her hands.

He felt her nose touch his. "The trick to being human, and being able to die suddenly at any moment is to live every moment as if it's your last. Do things you enjoy, say everything you want, be with people you enjoy. That way no matter when you die, you die knowing you lived to the fullest."

"But-"

"And something learned by people who have survived horrible things, things that not everyone would survive; like a car crash or a genocide, what they learn is that not only do you live each moment like it could be your last but you cherish each memory you have for the same reason. Life is precious but it's fleeting. Don't spend your life running from connections and fearing loss."

Her lips brushed his tenderly. "So I say again. Sasuke. Stay with me. Don't run this time. Celebrate being alive with me. Sasuke."

Her hand slid down his body and cupped him gently, teasing his body.

"From now on anytime you start thinking about those things or fearing something like that I want you to grab me and fuck me. Like there is no tomorrow. In case there isn't. Sex is a way to make life and is one of the strongest emotion inducers anybody can ever experience. It is the greatest way to celebrate life."

His breathing was becoming labored, his erection in her experienced hand growing. Sasuke gripped her arms tighter and focused on the sound of her voice.

"I love you, Sasuke. I'm alive. You're alive. So fuck me, with everything you have, so you can celebrate those things with me."

She kissed him again, deeper this time, running her tongue along his lips before sliding inside and tickling the cavern of his mouth.

He pushed her back and whispered with a strained voice, lingering fear choking his voice, "We better be able to fucking celebrate those for a long time. A _very _long time."

She chuckled, "I'll take that as an 'I love you too'."

"No. It's what it sounded like." he muttered. Sasuke crushed her mouth to his hungry for her taste again.

Once his desire to kiss her had been sated he stopped and pulled back from her lips far enough to say breathlessly, nearly silent, "I love you too."

Temari smiled and was still smiling when she kissed him again.

"That's great, Uchiha, now help me stretch and get loose and limber so I can finally sleep."

Thanking her in his mind, Sasuke smirked and nipped her bottom lip, "It's _Sasuke_."

"Riiiight. I think…I need reminding of that." she said grinning.

* * *

**Ok, now for the second A.N. where I ask you guys my question.**

**It's hard to stop a mind that loves to write from coming up with new ideas. I still love SCA it's a blast to write. But I've been hit with a few bouts of inspiration. I wrote down these ideas and I even wrote a chapter to start some of them off so I could keep an idea of how I wanted that story to go.**

**Most of them are Naruto stories, though one of them is an Inuyasha fic but is meant for Christmas and even though that one is just a long one shot and almost done I'll probably hold it until Christmas just because it's a Christmas fic. The others though aren't holiday based. I want to write them now. One in particular, it has alot of great potential...though it'd be a little like this one is where things are a bit different, like as far as the couples (which though I may add more characters I'll still probably use the same pairings as in this story...i really like them. And it's mostly about Sakura again so it will be a GaaSaku- psh like I'd write anything else without request lol) and even some of the characters...though I might change them a bit so they may seem OOC(with good reason of course). It's an AU this time unlike this one which seems AU but really isn't supposed to be. They're still their ninja selves in this one, in the one I want to write they're just teenagers.**

**My question is, should I start writing it now and begin posting it? It would slow down my updates for this story a little more than they already are but the bonus is another new story. Since you guys are the ones reading this story and waiting for updates I think it is only right to ask for what you want first. Do you want me to post it and work on both or do you want me to finish SCA first? **

**Here I'll give a summary and excerpt so you can decide. Remember I haven't written much so my choices from which to take my excert is...minimal...**

**At the moment its name is House of Second Chances and this is a summary of how I want the basic plot to go. **

Sakura goes to a private academy for talented art students. She is well known for her voice. She is also well known for her temper. She is set off at the slightest thing. She has anger issues. But now Sakura has snapped one too many times. After a huge fight several very expensive pieces of equipment are destroyed. Her academy director has had enough. He is sending her to work off her dues at a second chance house for young teenage boys. She will have to be their maid basically. Cooking, cleaning and all else the head lady Tsunade can come up with, and she can come up with a lot. While working at this house Sakura befriends all fifteen of the boys in her own way. She sees that they aren't bad or dagerous just because of who they are and where they came from. One of them even sparks feelings that could be more than friendship. Her old academy friends are worried. She spends more time than is necessary with the 'freaks'. They pressure her to stop. But Sakura knows just how much those boys need her as their friend. Even the ones that insist they don't. She must choose between her old friends and her new ones. Or maybe not…what if they could get along? Just when her time is almost up on her service and their whole group is as close as it could be Tsunade is informed by the big time CEO, Orochimaru, that since she doesn't have enough money to support her second chance home she must sell it and relinquish all of the boys to foster care or orphanages. Sakura won't stand for this! They finally have a home. A home they like. They're a family. Maybe a couple concerts by her and some of the more talented boys and girls can save their home in time?

**Now for the excerpt. This is from the first chapter.**

Lee went to leave so she could change; he said over his shoulder to her, "Change and meet me in the laundry room okay? That way we can start drying your clothes and get you out of those soon."

Sakura saluted, "Sir, yes, sir!"

The boy laughed lightly and shook his head, "Just hurry, Sakura."

"Got it. And thanks, Lee. Really. For stopping me and for the clothes. You're the greatest."

A blush came on his cheeks, "Thank you. You are the greatest as well."

She giggled, "No way. It's you dude. You help me a lot and I just, you know, want to thank you for it. I love it here. It was my dream to make it in this place. And my temper keeps making it hard for me to stay."

He nodded, "Yes, I know. I want your dream to come true for you. So I will help you. But if you really wanted to thank me you could…"he trailed off.

There in the doorway stood an angry Molly.

"You bitch!"

Sakura looked confused, "What'd I do?"

"You sabotaged my locker!"

"I…did?"

She didn't remember doing that…

Lee saw her genuine confusion and jumped to Sakura's defense, "Why Sakura would never do such a thing. Surely you are mistaken."

Molly frowned angrily, "I'm not Shirley stupid, its Molly; and I know its was her! She's the only one dumb enough to mess with me!"

Molly crossed her arms over her million dollar silicone breasts, "My father could have your father-"

Sakura's eyes hardened, "Could have my father what?"

Molly's eyes widened, "Oops. I forgot you were an orphan on top of being the charity case. No wonder the board let you in. You are just bunches of good PR opportunities, aren't you?"

Lee slapped a hand to his forehead, "Oh no…"

Molly never stood a chance. Sakura dove on her with wild eyes.

Kiba was walking by a recording room on his way to one of the private dance studios when he heard the huge crash followed by an ear shattering scream.

Boy was he glad Akamaru was at home or that would have made his puppy's poor little doggy ears bleed.

He hurried over to see something he'd have paid to see about a month ago. Sakura kicking Molly Valentine's ass!

But a month ago Sakura hadn't been told by the dean and director of the school that if she was in one more fight she would be expelled and loose all rights to her scholarship.

He burst through the door to see a frazzled Lee attempting to pull the raging pink haired girl off of the Barbie blond who was currently gasping for air.

Lee was muttering over and over, "Didn't train enough. Need to train more."

Kiba came to his aid and between the two of them managed to pull their friend off, kicking and screaming the whole way.

Her flailing fist clobbered Kiba's head, "Hey!" he barked, "Watch it! I ain't the rich bitch queen so lay off with the hitting me!"

Sakura's red haze slowly cleared and she realized she was being held back by Lee and also Kiba- when did he show up?

"Kiba?"

He nodded a grim line at his mouth.

Then she realized why with horror.

She'd snapped. She'd gone and done exactly what she'd tried not to. She'd gotten in a fight.

Her horrified green eyes surveyed the damage done to the room and in such a short amount of time too...

Not to mention she'd destroyed thousands and thousands of dollars in equipment.

She almost reluctantly cast a glance at Molly who was pressed against the wall crying crocodile tears- or maybe they were real since the broken nose and black eye looked real enough.

Oh no.

Sakura felt tears prick her eyes.

She quickly blinked them away. She couldn't waste time crying now. She needed a plan. An explanation.

She turned her huge worried eyes to Lee's sad face.

"I'm so, so sorry, Lee."

"Sorry will not save you this time, Sakura Haruno." Guy's voice said sternly from the doorway where he stood eyeing the scene with an angry tick in his face.

Lee smiled reassuringly to her.

Sakura stood and slowly made her way to stand before him.

Unable to meet his eyes she studied her shoes.

"My office. Now."

"Yes sir."

She met Lee and Kiba's eyes once more before exiting and as she walked down the hall she heard Molly wailing, "My nose! She broke my nose! This nose cost me more money than you're house is worth! I demand she pays for it to be fixed!"

Sakura sighed. Yeah it was definitely a bad awful day.

**So what do you guys think? Yeah I know from the excerpt it seems like it may want to be a LeeSaku but I promise Gaara is in it and he's meant for Sakura. Anyway yeah that's my question and I'd really really really appreciate knowing what you guys think. Should I wait or should I write? Thank you so much for taking time to hear me out and I hope to hear from you! Oh yeah and if you would review my newest chapter too! :3 Heehee can't hurt to ask but if you don't want to just please answer my question. **


	53. Chapter 53

**A.N.- Hello everybody! I'm finally back with another chapter! I know it took a long time but I had to go hunting for the devious plot bunny of SCA that ran away. I caught it and got back on track. Granted, finding time to type the chapter out is alot harder than just thinking of it because to be able to type it you must have plenty of this mystical thing called Time. It constantly eludes many I have heard. Dastardly, very dastardly. Anyway, I finally got enough time to myself to type this chapter out. I hope it was worth the wait and that everyone enjoys it! Thank you so much for reading! Wish me luck with the rest of this story please. It is getting down closer to the end and I want to make sure I wrap everything up nicely before I actually end it. Thank you!**  
**FanggirlX**

**Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine**

* * *

Crickets were chirping.

Many people found it to be a soothing peaceful sound.

To Yura it was just damn irritating. _Chirp chirp_ was not peaceful.

Her poor head was aching from being rattled around, making her kitty ears more sensitive to noises than usual.

Also adding to her headache was her boyfriend, Kankuro, who had been hard to get rid of. He'd been scared of losing her. It was nice...being loved like that, simply for being herself…definitely a new thing. Yet perhaps not a bad thing.

There was a tap on her door.

She glared at it from underneath her sheet. That is… it's not a bad thing-being loved- unless said lover becomes obstinate and keeps bugging her when she wants to be alone. Konkers just wasn't grasping that fact though.

But whether he gets the hint or not doesn't matter because she wasn't inviting him in this time.

Besides, the door was locked; and she was too comfy to get up.

"Yura?" his concerned voice called out, muffled by the door.

_Ah, damn, he sounds really worried..._

Yura sighed and gave into him once again, despite her resolve moments ago to not.

"It's locked. If you can get in without me getting off my lazy ass you can come in." she called, wincing at the volume of her own voice.

She watched with mild amusement as a blue line of glowing chakra wormed its way under her door and slid up to the lock and jimmied it open.

"That should be cheating…" the cat girl muttered, running a clawed hand through her grey hair.

Kankuro smirked as he came in, having heard her. "Should be?"

Yura stretched in a very feline manner and reluctantly pulled the cover away from over her head.

Kankuro was instantly by her side stopping her.

"No, it's okay. Keep it on if you want." he told her, his voice awkwardly gentle.

Yura peeked out at him from under the half of the sheet that still hung over her head, the other above her head in her hand, with Kankuro's hand on top of it.

He knew she was waiting for an explanation so he shrugged and grinned, "It's not that I don't want to see your pretty face. I just think if you're happier with it over your head you should leave it."

Yura shrugged and pulled it back over her head, curling into a ball underneath it.

She felt his weight shift on the bed and wondered where he was moving to. Suddenly his arms were encircling her, he was under her sheet behind her.

He kissed the side of her neck and whispered, "You don't have to come out, I'll come in."

Yura gave in to his presence and the calm it put over her. She relaxed against his chest letting out a soft sigh of content.

Kankuro stayed respectable underneath the sheet and Yura relaxed even further until eventually she was asleep nestled against the solid warmth that was Kankuro.

In her dream she revisited a recent moment she couldn't erase from her mind.

The girls had all gone their separate ways to shop at the mall. She and Temari were scanning the stores for good dresses when Yura noticed a presence that was very unwanted and possibly dangerous.

Not wanting her friend to get caught in the cross fire she told Temari to go try on a few dresses while she went to grab a smoothie. Temari's ocean blue eyes narrowed suspiciously at Yura but she went along with the request and grabbed a few dresses she kind of liked.

Once the blonde stepped inside the dressing area Yura dashed away and cornered the towering man in the dark clothes and sun glasses-like wearing dark shades inside makes you _less _conspicuous….

"What do you want?" she hissed.

"Waiting for you to hold to your end of the deal. If you don't comply with the boss' wishes your new group of friends may have a few accidents."

Yura sent the intruder of her happy day a death glare, a very fierce and malice filled death glare.

"Let this be your one and only warning, cat. Give us what we want or blood will spill."

Yura snapped, "I told you I held to my end of the deal! You have nothing on me and I don't work for you anymore."

The shaded man grabbed the front of her shirt and pulled her close, "You never stop working for us once you start. Death is the only way out. You want out?"

She watched him sneer and think that he'd won.

Yura clawed his hand holding her, making him drop her.

"I'm not giving you anything else. It wasn't part of the deal."

She turned her back on him and walked away, feeling his cold eyes piercing her back.

Yura's eyes snapped open, her heart beating a little faster than normal.

She just couldn't escape the damn memory. She couldn't help but feel the car accident was due to her refusing them.

Had she really put her new friends in great danger?

"Mmm…Yura? You awake now?" she heard Kankuro mumble sleepily as he snuggled closer.

She felt her lips twitch in a smile.

He was a cuddler. Who would have thought this tough guy was a snuggle bug?

He nuzzled his face against her neck and hugged her body as he stretched his back and mumbled, "Are you feeling any better?"

"Mmmm." Yura rolled over and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'd be better if you were inside me. Help me out with that?"

She watched his sleep hazed brain put two and two together and once it clicked a slow grin spread across his face.

"Definitely."

He pulled her flush against his body and kissed her.

Not roughly. The tenderness behind his kiss made her want to cry.

She couldn't take sweet right now. She may have been responsible for hurting all of his friends, and his sister_. _Each tender caress and every gentle kiss was agony to her newly developed conscience.

What would he think if she told him everything?

She bit the tip of his tongue and took control, forcing it to heat up.

Kankuro willingly followed with a nearly silent chuckle. "That's how you want it huh?"

"Yes. I want you rough and hard. Make me beg, Konkers."

Smirking he rolled over on top of her and Yura couldn't hide the wince of pain from her side in time. Her body was still mending the internal damage it seemed. Kankuro instantly lifted himself off of her. He held himself above her, barely touching her with his body.

"You're not fully healed." he said.

Yura smirked, "Not going to accept my challenge then, Konkers?"

Kankuro grinned and leaned down to softly kiss her lips ending it with a teasing nibble of her lip.

"I didn't say that. I'll make you beg. I'm just not being rough. I'll be more careful with how I move."

Yura glared at him, "Don't you dare treat me like glass. I'm not some fragile thing that can fucking break."

He placed a hand on her face and stroked her cheek, "Not saying you are, stupid. I know you're not fragile. But just because you can take pain and can be tough…doesn't mean you have to. And it sure as hell doesn't mean I can't take care of you."

She smacked his hand away and tried to get up, angry now. "I don't need to be taken care of."

Kankuro held her down, gently. Of fucking course he did it gently. Idiot.

Leaning down he let his full weight come down on her and she hissed silently as pain shot through her.

He kissed her and bit her tongue painfully as he roughly grabbed her breast in a tight hold.

Pulling away he stared into her eyes, "Is that what you really want?"

He lifted himself up again to hover over her and he kissed her, deeply sweeping his tongue against hers in tender teasing strokes his hands softly roaming her sore body, never being hasty simply enjoying the feel of her skin.

Yura felt a moan begin in her throat but she stubbornly held it back. He won't win this. Arrogant bastard.

Kankuro leaned closer and began placing soft butterfly kisses on her face and neck.

"Yura, I love you and just because you don't need to be taken care of doesn't mean I still won't want to. Not cuz I think you're weak or fragile but because you're important to me."

His voice had deepened with emotion and his breathing was labored from using restraint while touching her.

Yura realized several things all at once as Kankuro held himself above of her trying to be gentle for her sake.

1) He was telling the truth.

2) He really didn't want to go gentle because it was some kind of power trip for him or because he thought she had to.

3) Gentle wasn't bad, it may hurt- not physically- more than his being rough because it was so beautifully loving; but it wasn't bad.

4) She was taking her frustration out on him.

"I love you too." she whispered, hating that it was true. Loving this man was going to be the death of her. Quite literally if she wasn't careful.

Kankuro kissed her again, hot passion behind his careful motions.

Yura chuckled, "But really I won't break."

He smirked and quirked an eyebrow as he stared down at her, moving his hand up her tummy to cup her breast.

"You may when I'm done with you."

"Oooo, such confidence. Where'd this come from?" she teased.

His eyes locked with hers and he whispered, "Since I heard you say you love me."

Yura stared at him, his sudden seriousness making her face heat.

Dammit, she was not going to blush because of some mushy sappy shit.

Kankuro bent and instead of going down to take her breast in his mouth like she'd thought-and anticipated- he hugged her to his body and stroked her hair.

"Get any mushier and I'll think you can get hard for me." she teased running her claws up his back and down his arms sensually.

Kankuro arched to her touch and took her hand dragging it down to cup his obvious erection.

"I'd say I already got that covered." he laughed.

Smiling, Yura shook her head and pulled his mouth to hers, desperate for a real kiss from him. Not gentle, not rough, she wanted how he always kissed her.

Sweet, needy, hungry, loving.

"Kiss me right, Konkers. Be gentle however you fucking want but you damn well better kiss me right."

Kankuro chuckled, "Would that count as begging."

"Shut up, you ass." she grinned pulling him in for another kiss.

Kankuro took control of the kiss and then sweet nectar he was kissing her how she craved. The power behind the kiss made her suddenly feel weak, and the love in the kiss had her wanting more and more.

"Konkers."

He pulled away, his eyes meeting hers, waiting to hear what she had to say. That would probably never cease to amaze her. Even now, on the verge of hot steamy sex he cared what she had to say.

She smiled, "Don't keep me waiting."

Heat filled his gaze once more and he began the slowest most painfully sweet sex she'd ever had.

He was right, she realized, this…was going to make her beg. Beg for more. Beg for it to never stop. She'd beg anyone, anything, to never let this dream he'd placed her in end.


	54. Chapter 54

**A.N.- I'm back! Yay! And with the chapter I am sure everyone has been waiting for! It took a long long long looooonnnng time for me to feel like I had written this the best I could possibly do. It never felt right. But now, I think I have it; after much procrastinating. :D I really hope that everyone likes it. I apologize for the wait but I really did want to get this chapter right. I currently have an Inuyasha Christmas story that I have been off and on writing for like three years that is close to being finished; but once I complete that I will attempt to write more of this story that is also so close to completion. It makes me sad that it is ending but at the same time I'm excited to see what happens next XD cuz even I don't know heehee. Anyway I'll tell you guys more about all that stuff as it comes time. On to the chapter! Please enjoy. :)**  
**FanggirlX**

* * *

Gaara sat on the bed in his dorm room listening to the water of the shower run.

Sakura had wanted a shower after he'd pulled her to him and kissed her as he ported them to their room.

He'd been hoping she'd let him mate her now. He ached with longing.

But while _he's_ trying to get her to the bed so he can mate her, _she's _trying to get away just so she can get fucking clean.

Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair.

Of course she would want to be clean, who wouldn't want to wash after what she'd done?

Was he really so sex starved that he could think of nothing but crashing deep inside of her?

The water shut off.

Gaara glanced to the door and wondered what they'd do next, now that she was clean.

He didn't dare start hoping for anything. She was probably still tired. Or something else would interrupt them.

Or hell he didn't know, maybe there was some rule in the book of mating that said only have sex at night or after sweet quiet moments. He sure as fuck didn't know.

The door opened and Gaara's mouth dropped.

Sakura giggled and crossed over to stand right in front of him.

Eyes unblinking, Gaara soaked in the sight of her wet naked body.

He looked up at her, shock fading to amusement, "No towel?"

She shrugged, a cute grin on her lips, "I prefer to air dry sometimes."

He nodded.

Sakura sat down in his lap. Naked, she sat in his lap, straddling him.

"I know you were in here thinking melancholy things about us mating. But I'm tired of waiting, Gaara, I'm to the point I don't care if the world is ending. I want to mate you now. Right now. I want to become yours and make love with you over and over again."

His mouth was suddenly dry. Gaara brought his hands up to touch her body, running his calloused hands over the damp skin.

Sakura smiled and kissed him, her tongue teasing him.

Groaning softly, Gaara clutched her to him.

The excitement inside him was too much. He was finally going to mate her. She'd be his forever now.

Gaara pulled away from her kiss and kissed down her throat, nipping at where her heart beat thumped. She sighed happily and pressed herself closer to him.

Cupping her ass he pressed the bottom of her body tighter against the growing lust in his pants.

Kissing along her collar bone, nipping her silk skin occasionally Gaara trailed one hand up from behind her to fondle her breast. Taking it in hand he enjoyed the full weight of it in his palm before squeezing it softly, making her arch into him with a tiny gasp. Trapping her small hard nipple between his finger and his thumb he listened to the soft sounds she made.

Bending a little further down he kissed down her chest, licking along the top swell of her breast and down the valley between them before kissing around the nipple not in his teasing fingers.

"Gaara…" she breathed.

He slid the pert bud into his mouth, suckling. She clung to him, moving her hips slowly against the hard bulge between his legs.

Air hitched in his throat and he bit her breast causing her to gasp.

Her hands wound themselves into his hair.

Moving his hand down from her breast Gaara slid it down her body seeking out the wet heat she was pressing desperately against him. As his fingers ventured into the moist folds she moaned and moved to meet him.

Teasing her he traced a finger around the edge of her entrance, memorizing the feel of her sweet sex.

"Ah, Gaara…please." she mewed.

Dragging his fingers slowly up the crease he found the small soft button designed for pleasure and fingered it quickly, applying soft pressure to keep it as an almost playful touch.

Teasing her body was incredible. She responded so eagerly.

Switching the finger on her tiny bulb to his thumb so the sensation didn't end for her he slid his fingers back down to her pleading entrance. He dipped one finger inside her and traced it along the edges of her wall.

"God, Gaara." she whispered, her legs tightening around him.

Pressing deeper into her he experimented with moving his finger and when she squeezed her thighs tighter around him he took that as pleasurable and decided that one finger was not enough. He pulled his finger out and she whimpered, clutching at him silently begging for him to not stop.

Gaara kissed her, reassuring her.

He slid two inside of her and she gasped into his mouth biting his tongue as a jolt of pleasure flew through her.

She gripped his head in both hands and kissed him desperately.

Gaara moved his fingers in and out of her, Sakura rocking her hips meeting his hand helping press them a little further each time.

Gaara's fingertips brushed the barrier inside her and she hissed, writhing in his hands.

Keeping his hand where it was he stroked the thin wall again.

Sakura moaned and tried to press him closer.

Gaara held her still so she didn't break her wall on his hand. He'd not take such a gift with his fingers. That would be done to her the right way.

He kissed down her chest and suckled one of her breast as he returned his hand to sliding in and out of her, causing her to cling to him. Her head had fallen back, exposing her slender neck in a beautiful way. Sakura's back curved and arched as she held herself closer and closer, moving her hips to try and find release of the hot pressure he was building inside of her.

Gaara withdrew his hand and she made the soft whimper again, the pleading sound sent a thrill up his spine. She was begging for him. Sakura wanted him, needed him, to help her find the release he held before her like a carrot on a stick.

The mere thought gave him a rush.

He stood, Sakura keeping her legs wrapped around him clung to him panting.

"Gaara?" she whispered.

"I'm still clothed."

She nodded and shakily slid off of him and sat down on the bed. Falling back overtaken with the waves of sweet agony that had started inside of her because of what Gaara had been doing.

Her hand slowly sought her own entrance, she needed something, anything, she was so close…

Gaara's hand stopped her.

"No." he ordered.

Gently he pulled her up and her body was suddenly flush against the hot skin of his own naked body.

Gaara returned his hand to her opening and she sighed with relief. His touches were a double edged sword. They eased the waves rolling through her but they created more and more.

Guiding her back he eased her onto the bed and climbed on top of her.

Her hands sought out his body, running up his chest and down his back. Sakura's hands trailed down his stomach and found his throbbing member.

Wrapping her fingers around it she pumped her hand, causing Gaara to freeze under an assault of sensation.

He moved his hand to match the desperate speed Sakura was setting.

Gaara kissed her and whispered, "Stop Sakura. I'll enter you now. I'll bring you the rest of the way."

She nodded, her heart pounding in her chest, "Yes, please…so close."

Gaara aligned his self and slowly inserted the head, receiving a gasping Sakura tightening around him.

Closing his eyes, Gaara relished the tight slick warmth.

He pressed himself deeper into her eliciting a breathless moan.

Gaara reached the barrier and pulled back before sliding into her again.

Sakura gasped and writhed beneath him, "Ga-Gaara god more."

Feeling a tidal wave beginning to build within him Gaara obliged and thrust hard inside her breaking through her barrier.

Sakura's breath stopped and she bit her tongue. She had to be careful, she couldn't cry out. If he thought he hurt her he'd stop and leave her like this.

Gaara smelled the faint scent of blood. He checked his nails, he hadn't clawed her…

**Maidenhood. **The demon inside him informed him. **She's fine. Keep going.**

Gaara opened his eyes to meet Sakura's half lidded gaze.

She nodded and softly rocked against him.

Groaning Gaara met her and slowly began thrusting into her, building them each up steadily.

Sakura's tight wall clenched around him and she gasped, her voice dieing in the heat of pleasure.

Gaara reacted to her body tightening around him and he too rocketed with her to a blinding release.

His mind buzzed with a thrill of some sort, like an extra sense being opened up. It went beyond the main senses and Gaara wondered if that was the mating bond opening up between them.

He collapsed atop of her and she hugged him close.

"God, Gaara…that was…incredible." Sakura whispered, running her fingers through his hair.

Gaara snuggled close and kissed her.

"We're mates now." he replied softly, a quiet smile in his eyes.

Sakura smiled brightly, "I love you Gaara. My Gaara. I'm so happy we're finally mated."

Gaara shivered at her loving words and clutched her close to his chest.

Trying out his recently found vocal skill he whispered, "I love you too."

Sakura smiled brightly, though he couldn't see it for his face was buried in her neck.

She continued to run her fingers through his hair until they both fell asleep together.

* * *

Sakura woke about an hour later to see Gaara still sleeping beside her.

Smiling softly, peace settling in her heart.

They were mated. Together. Forever. Mates.

She wanted to dance and sing and shout she was so happy. Sakura felt as if she could run all over campus cheering and telling everyone.

But she couldn't right now, since she was her mate's pillow.

A goofy smile turned up her mouth again, her mate!

Sakura reached up from where she lay tucked beneath his chin and lightly touched his cheek. Tracing his jaw line, his nose, his brow, beside his eyes, the dark rings around his eyes, his lips.

A soft growl rumbled in his chest.

"What are you doing?" he grumbled not opening his eyes.

She giggled quietly and leaned up to kiss his cheek, "I was thinking we should make sure we are mates."

Gaara smirked, eyes still closed, "We're definitely mates. Through the mate bond I can feel your…desire?" he finished in a question, shocked she still wanted more so soon.

His aquamarine eyes finally opened. "You…?

Sakura nodded, "I think we should do it some more just to double check."

Gaara smiled and kissed her, "Sounds good."

Sakura turned him over.

Gaara looked around wide eyed and then fell back in the mattress staring at her, amusement in his gaze.

"I should probably get used to that…" he muttered.

She giggled again, her giddy attitude uncontainable. "Yeah you really should."

Sakura reached between them and took him in her hand as she bent to kiss him.

Gaara groaned and his eyes fluttered closed again, but he was definitely not asleep. Not anymore.


	55. Chapter 55

**A.N.- Hihi everybody! I finally have the next chapter ready. I'm sorry it is short it is just such an emotional chapter and I didn't feel it would do justice to the chapter if I forced something more to happen in it just because of length. I hope everyone enjoys it though :) It is a bit of a tearjerker (at least it was for me as I was writing) Thank you for reading!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine. Sad.**

* * *

Saiyomi let out a soft sigh as she dropped her tired body into her comfy chair.

Her long ago apprentice entered the room and set a tray on the table before her.

She'd brought tea.

Saiyomi eased herself up and smiled at Sin.

"They're going to mate now." Saiyomi said quietly.

Sin's warm brown eyes met hers, her gentle voice saying, "Isn't that what you wanted, sensei?"

Saiyomi grimaced, it was wasn't it? She wanted Sakura and Gaara to mate and be one. She knew that's what both young people wanted; so she'd offered a tiny bit of motherly help. But now…she was having a case of the mother blues. She didn't want her baby to grow up.

God knows her son she just now met will probably mate soon as well. He was so taken with that sweet Hinata girl.

"Sensei?" Sin's soft voice called quietly.

Saiyomi's ivy green eyes refocused and locked on her former student. "Yes, dear?"

"You have yet to give me a reply about the scroll." Sin spoke carefully, her eyes downcast and shy.

Saiyomi frowned. The scroll. The scroll of revivification and revitalization. It was a forbidden jutsu that not only could bring a dead soul to life but it gave that soul a new revitalized body and the jutsu, if performed on an already living soul, could keep a person eternally youthful and alive forever.

It had been declared immoral and forbidden for obvious reasons. Creating, or recreating as it were, life gave a human the power of God, and being able to stay young and alive forever gave a human the lifespan of God. No human should be a god.

Yet when Sin had heard what had happened to her poor beloved sensei she'd brought the scroll she'd been entrusted to protect. She was offering Saiyomi a second chance at a life with her dear departed Menato. Her lover had died before his prime had ever been reached and she desperately missed him. She wanted so badly to agree and use the scroll to bring him back, she wanted a chance to be a normal woman, as a wife and a mother. She had her son and daughter, having her husband would be the happiest completion of her life.

Saiyomi pinched the bridge of her nose and clenched her eyes tightly as she allowed her headache to remain, she considered it a punishment for even thinking about bringing him back.

There were no records of what happened when the forbidden jutsu was performed; so many complications could arise. They may not be reborn the same as they were, they may not be reborn with their past memories, they may not be reborn as the age they'd died at, they may not be reborn anywhere near where the jutsu took place. So many questions surrounded the mysterious jutsu, and momentarily Saiyomi cursed the old woman who'd burned all of her journals on the jutsu. After creating it, to revive her long deceased son, the woman saw how dangerous this power was and she destroyed all of her notes on it. She'd supposedly been about to destroy the only written document, the scroll, that contained her jutsu when her husband knocked her out and stole it away so that he may save the son himself since she'd decided to not.

This was pure conjecture of course because there was no proof of this ever happening; merely a tale that followed the scroll as way of explaining its origin.

"Sin, I want so badly to bring him back. I miss him so much every day, there are moments I think I feel his touch or hear his laugh and my chest hurts so much from the loss of him I cannot breathe. But you know as well as I do that it is wrong to do this."

Sin nodded, tears in her eyes, "But sensei had an unfair loss. His death shouldn't have happened. Just one time couldn't be so bad. No one else has to know. Sensei deserves her chance at happiness." Sin cried silently, "I want sensei to be happy."

Saiyomi held out her hand to Sin who took it with both of hers and held onto it tightly.

"Sin, I have both of my children with me now, that's a blessing in itself. I am happy. They're both safe and strong and growing more and more each day. If I asked for anymore than that I may be punished for my greed."

Saiyomi felt tears sting her eyes, "I loved Menato, I sill love him. I always will. He was my heart, my world. But I can't resurrect him. It'd be wrong. Thank you for trying to help me, Sin, but you and I both know that if one person breaks the rules and says 'no one will ever know' or 'once won't hurt' is a dangerous thing. For what if more than one person thinks they are the one to get away with breaking the rule? Death is a painful and often unfair aspect of life, but it is necessary. It is a hardship we all must face, in our own lives and in the lives of our loved ones. Changing death, taking control of death, is asking for bad to happen."

Sin nodded and bowed her head, resting her forehead on hers and Saiyomi's joined hands.

Together the two women sat in pensive silence for a long while. Finally, Sin stood and walked to the kitchen saying she was going to do the dishes.

Saiyomi struggled to not cry. Hugging herself tightly she closed her eyes and pictured her lover's handsome smiling face.

"I'm doing the right thing. Aren't I Menato?"

His gentle smiling face gave no answer, but it gave no judgement either.

A tear slipped by her will powered dam and slid down her cheek.

"I miss you so much, my beloved. She is right, we were dealt an unfair life. But it is wrong to bring you back. Right?"

Bending over and folding her arms she rested them on her knees, burying her face in the cradle they created.

"Right?" she whimpered.

"Right."

Gasping she sat up with a jerk.

"Menato?" Saiyomi asked hesitantly, reaching her hand out to the blonde in front of her.

Quickly his face morphed and it was no longer Menato, it was Naruto, her son.

He was crouching in front of her, his young handsome face grim.

"I…I never knew him; my dad. But I know what you're saying is right. We can't change how things happen. Even…even when it hurts. And, and you really want to. And from what I've been told, he was a great leader. So he'd say the same thing." Naruto told her quietly, his words coming out slow and shaky as if each word a painful stab.

Saiyomi lunged for him and wrapped him in a tight sorrowful hug.

She cried on his shoulder and Naruto, at a loss for what to do simply held her; his mother.

He'd give anything to see his dad, to talk to him and know him. To hear great battle stories and be trained by him. But he'd died, defending the village he loved, the woman he loved, his children. His dad had truly known the way of the ninja, he'd truly been a great leader, and he'd truly been a good man. So Naruto had to believe that even if his dad was watching and missing them, like he hoped the guy was, Naruto hoped his dad knew it was right for him to stay where he was and just keep watching over them.

He stared up at the ceiling, pretending he could see through it to the sky and straight on to heaven.

_Dad? Are you watching? I'm doing right aren't I? Am I making you proud? _

As if reading his mind Saiyomi leaned up and brushed her soft hand down his face, "He'd be so proud of you. You are so strong and you are strong in who you are. Thank you, Naruto dear, for saying what I needed to hear. You will be a great leader like your father was."

Naruto blushed and then grinned chuckling as he rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah, you better believe it, mom. Cuz, one day I'm gonna be the Hokage!"

Saiyomi kissed his whisker marked cheek and smiled, "I have no doubt of that, baby, none at all."

Blushing darker Naruto leapt up to his feet and stammered out, "I, uh I came out to get some water for Hinata. She's probably wondering what happened so I better go get that to her."

Saiyomi watched him dash out of the room and she felt her smile fade a bit.

_Menato…please forgive me for leaving you where you are, as much as I'd love to have a family with you, and grow old with you, I'll do what is right. Keep watching over us, love, keep protecting our children. Guide them and keep them safe. I'll see you again one day, my love. Just not yet. I have to stay here until they no longer need me. Then we can be together once more._

_

* * *

_

**A.N.- T-T Poor Saiyomi. And Naruto, he's growing up. :) His daddy really would be very proud of him. As I said, sorry it's short but I hope you still liked it. **

**On a side note I'd like to announce something. I am in a very inspired mood right now and story ideas keep hitting me, I know alot of you want me to focus on the stories I have posted, especially this one, but one particular idea sounds like so much fun I just have to write it. I've actually already started...eh heh heh... And if I can't stop myself from writing it, why not go ahead and post it instead of leaving it to gather cyber dust? I'm telling you guys this because it is another Naruto fanfic and I don't know if you guys are totally dedicated to the GaaSaku pairing or if you just love Gaara with anyone or if you have a few favorites. But if any of you just enjoy reading romance about Gaara (and maybe a few other characters I may choose) you may be interested in this new one. It is a yaoi fic though, :D my first public attempt at it actually. I'm super excited about it! It'll be a love triangle (sort of) between Gaara, Naruto, and Sasuke. I'm calling it Judge and Jury and I will be posting the first chapter soon, so please if you like that type of story check it out for me. I'd really love to know if I am doing the yaoi genre justice. **

**Thanks for reading my second note guys! Love you! **  
**Fanggirlx **


	56. Chapter 56

**A.N.- Hello again! Sorry for the wait but I finally have it! The next chapter of SCA! In this one things finally get focused on Naruto and Hinata again. Naruto finally learns the truth (dun dun dun!) heehee couldn't resist. Anyway a lot of you guessed this would happen next so I hope it goes something like you expected. But don't worry the story isn't quite over yet and the next chapter will be out...as soon as i write it XD I love you guys! Thank you for your continuing patience. Please enjoy this next chapter!**

* * *

Sakura smiled at Gaara who was looking quite murderous. His blood red hair a tad ruffled from the many times he'd jammed his hands through it. His eyes looked bloodshot and extra wide because he'd been staring anxiously and intensely for far too long. His hands were fisted tightly at his side because of his ever-growing frustration levels. Glancing around the jewelry store at the other patrons she waved at the rude ones who were openly staring at her beloved red headed grumpy guy. Scratch that, her beloved red headed grumpy mate. She had actually mated Gaara; a concept she still couldn't quit grinning about. Throughout the day he'd catch her smiling like a creeper and silently question the motive behind her wide smile and she couldn't do much more than giggle and say, "It's because I love you."; an answer that seemed to truly baffle him. For her to smile like a pedophilic rapist simply because she was in love with him…he couldn't grasp the connection. And she honestly didn't think her smile was that creepy, though everyone she'd talked with begged to differ, including Gaara. Though he hadn't said creepy, he'd said disturbing.

Sakura sighed as quietly as she could and put her hand on her lover's back.

He was stressing himself out.

Earlier today he'd found out from his sister that he needed to finalize everything with a ring. That apparently Sakura wasn't truly "off the market" until there was a ring on her finger to show she was Gaara's: aka engagement ring or for accurately considering the finality of their decision, a wedding ring.

Now, while looking at wedding rings with the one man she loves sounds like a wonderous joy filled occasion, it wasn't. It had been quickly destroyed by well-meaning friends trying to be helpful in saying the ring had to be perfect and a pushy salesman saying certain rings were indeed perfect…even after Gaara declared they indeed were not.

Gaara growled for what had to be the six-hundredth time, most likely a new record for number of growls per day.

"It's not right. I don't like that one." The red head said between clenched teeth.

The salesman with bad hair implants smiled, showing his pearly whites, "Sir, this is exactly what you asked for, you have looked at every ring in the store and refused them all, this is the last and final option for your viewing."

Huffing like an enraged five year old Gaara grabbed Sakura's hand and headed for the door.

"Sir wait!" the salesman shouted after them.

Gaara ignored the man and continued out the door, if he didn't leave now he'd surely kill the fool behind the counter. That would displease Sakura.

Once outside he frowned at the ground. His frown deepened when he caught sight of their clasped hands, a sight that normally made him feel happier. He still didn't have a ring for her to wear. He still couldn't publicly proclaim her as his to all would be suitors. More importantly, he didn't have a way of showing his love and appreciation to Sakura, which apparently this damn blasted ring was supposed to do! Why couldn't just mating her be enough? Why did everyone have to make it so fucking complicated?

Sakura squeezed his hand softly, reminding him she was still with him.

His anger began to slip away from him and he looked to her. Receiving her warm smile he relaxed even further.

"I will find you the perfect ring." He assured her before heading down the sidewalk.

"Gaara, really I will like anything you choose." She promised him.

"Yes, I know. But I have to like it first so I can choose it. And nothing is good enough." He snapped.

Sakura smiled, her joy filling her eyes. Nothing in that extremely expensive store had seemed good enough for her…god, the man had a way of making her feel amazing. And because it was so sweet and adorable, what he was doing, she would follow him forever.

"Take your time. I'm just happy being out with you like this." She told him. Inching closer to him, she snuggled his arm and nuzzled his shoulder as they walked, "Being out with you aaaannnnnnd showing off my sexy mate."

Gaara smirked at her and squeezed her hand.

He was content to be walking hand in hand this closely with her as well.

He was happy to be with her, for her to be his for eternity, for her to have agreed to be with him for eternity. She'd agreed to that…willingly…

Which is why he'd find her the best damn ring possible!

* * *

Looking up from her book Hinata smiled as Naruto brought in her lunch. He'd begged and pleaded to know what she wanted to eat, anything to help make her feel better.

Feeling flustered she hadn't really known what to ask for so she'd held up a note asking for ramen, from a stand.

Twenty-two minutes later he was now back with two very large bowls of it in a big brown paper bag. She watched him lay out the bowls and the utensils and the napkins.

He kissed her forehead as he scooted onto bed beside her, on top of the covers.

"I hope it's the kind you wanted…you just said ramen you didn't say what type…" he said rubbing the back of his head in a sort of shy manner.

She shook her head and quickly scribbled a note: **_Oh no, this is wonderful. Thank you so much._**

Naruto grinned brightly, "Ah it was nothin'. I just want you to feel better so you can start walking and talking again." His smile changed temperatures as he added, "I miss your voice."

Shocked by the heat in his eyes and in his tone Hinata's face went beet red. Naruto chuckled, "At least I can still see your blush. Glad that didn't change."

Hinata dipped her head in shame. She would give anything to make herself talk, she had been trying and trying, nothing worked though…

She wanted desperately to tell Naruto that he'd mated with her. But also, at the same time, she was terrified to tell him.

Most likely, he'd be happy, but there was the slim chance he wouldn't be and Hinata wasn't sure she could bear it if he wasn't happy; no, she was positive she couldn't bear it. It'd be too painful.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Naruto asked softly stroking a loose strand of hair from her face.

Hinata turned her now teary eyes on him and focused on his beautiful blue gaze. It was so loving, he was so loving. Surely, this guy…this amazing guy who was sweet, funny, and undyingly loyal would be happy to be mated to her; he'd said he loved her afterall.

Sighing Hinata gave up on trying to mentally prep herself for this. Yes Naruto said he loved her, and showed it in everyway he possibly could and yes, she loved him but no, this would not be an easy thing to say no matter what.

Sakura's plan may have worked but given her condition…that option seemed long gone, there was no way she could seduce him like this, much less seduce him in her pique!

Feeling more than a little hopeless Hinata leaned against Naruto for what may be the very last hug he ever gave her.

She slowly wrote down her very grave message.

_**Naruto, I love you so much. You have been wonderful taking care of me, you're always so great at everything you do. I am so sorry, Naruto, but I have been keeping something from you. I feel horrible about it, but I was too nervous to actually tell you.**_

Naruto read her first half of the note and sat back staring at her.

Slowly, choosing his words carefully, he spoke through the hot lead now in his chest.

"Okay. I'm sure it's not as bad as you are making it to be. Just tell me what it is, Hinata."

Hinata closed her eyes, trying to fight her tears but they spilt through sliding down her cheek. She took a deep breath and nodded, taking her pen in hand she finished the second half of her fate sealing note.

_**When I went shopping with the girls Naruto; the day of the accident, I learned something. Sakura told it to me actually, she knew about it from recent first hand experience.**_  
_**The night we played hooky and didn't go to that assembly, and we just stayed and hung out together. When things got intimate, and we-**_

Hinata tried to steady her hand. This was it. The sentence she'd been dreading. Calming her breathing so she didn't gasp her way to hyperventilating, Hinata struggled to finish her note.

**_-had intercourse, you actually mated me. I don't think you knew this and it's alright with me that you didn't. As long as it's alright with you I will live out the rest of my days happily belonging to you forever. It's honestly always been my dream to do so anyway._**

Naruto stared at the note, at the small cutesy curvy handwriting that was his girlfriend's. he could read the words.

He rechecked. Yes, they were indeed real words. Words he knew. Yet…he just couldn't grasp, he couldn't understand… Mates? Forever?

Why would Hinata have kept this? Also, Sakura knew from first hand experience? That meant she too had kept something huge from him. What, couldn't anybody trust him? He wasn't that much of a goof that he couldn't handle big news.

Getting angrier and angrier, Naruto felt his fox rumble with low growling, growls of betrayal. He was hurt. Hinata…and Sakura…the two people he loved most…keeping giant secrets from him! How could they?

Standing up, Naruto didn't look at Hinata as he growled out, "I'll see you later, Hinata, I have to go think about some things. A lot of things."

Hinata sobbed silently as she scribbled a note down for him: Naruto wait! Pleasse!

But he didn't bother looking, he strode through the door and pulled it tight behind him with a soft bang.

Hinata stared at the door in horror, heart wrenching, heartbreaking horror. He'd left. He'd left her. whimpering softly she tried to call out to him before he got too far away.

"N-Naruto." She exclaimed with all her might. Unfortunately, all her might came out as a slight level above whispering. Even with his amazing sense of hearing he probably didn't catch it. At least, that's what she repeated to herself in her mind.

He didn't hear it. He didn't hear me. He didn't hear it. He didn't hear me.

He was too shocked and upset. Too angry…

Not knowing what else to do, Hinata clenched her fingers tightly together and worked to move her legs out from under the bedcovers.

Once uncovered, she struggled to place her feet on the floor. After several failed attempts she grit her teeth and forced her new muscle tissue to obey her. She was a ninja after all! She would not be held back from Naruto by her own body!

Sweat dripping from her trembling body Hinata placed her feet on the ground and rose to stand, leaning on her bedside table for support. Gasping in pain she held one hand on her chest trying to will the pain away, her other gripping the edge of the table so hard her fingers went numb.

Hinata stared at the door. That was her first goal. Then the stairs then the front door. Then Naruto. She could do this.

Holding herself up, releasing her hold on the table she slowly made her way to the door and opened it, walking out without a coat to cover herself or shoes on her feet. Her mind trained on one thing, and one thing alone. She had to find Naruto. She loved him, and even though he was angry she needed him. She would beg and beg and fall face first on the ground and grovel if she had to, she would spend the rest of eternity making this up to him, as long as he didn't leave her.

They'd mated afterall…she didn't truly know what happened if one tried to leave the other. But she did recall Sakura saying the only way out of a mating was death. And she feared for Naruto. Tears trickled over her cheeks and nose as she bravely tackled the stairs one at a time. She had to find him, before something terrible happened. Hinata missed her footing and fell down the last four steps, landing on her knees on the floor in front of them. Using the wall she got to her feet and headed for the front door. Nothing was going to stop her from finding her love.


	57. Chapter 57

**Hello everyone! I'm finally back yet again to bring you another chapter of the ever dramatic college adventure! **

**Heehee no but seriously I tried for a long time to write this chapter. It was somewhat harder to write than most for the simple reason that I brought back my OC Mix (along with a friend of his) and as you guys know he uh... he can really mess a person's mind up. So I'd start writing the scene with him and he'd take over and it'd go somewhere totally not where I meant it to go. At all. So after several tries to hunt down my actual true plot bunny I went on to write other things trying to get my head reset back on how things were meant. During which I felt the need to work on this Inuyasha story I was thinking about and once that was posted and out of my head the prodigal bunny returned! All was joyous! Seriously, I had been trying for months to write this but I sat down and finished my Inu story last night and posted it and today, as promised on my profile (but alot sooner than expected) I began writing the rest of this chapter. It was amazing to me how quickly it all came back. Mix still gave me trouble, but I learned to bend and let him guide the dialogue as he saw fit... XD hope that worked out well lolol**

**Anyway, thank you once more to all of my wonderful readers who have waited for this to come out. I love you all! You are the reason I fight so hard to find my plot bunnies and finish this story. You're all great! :D**

**So without further ado, I give you...(drumroll) chapter 57! Wooo!**

**Love,**  
**FanggirlX **

* * *

A soft growl came from the seething blonde pacing back and forth beneath a large oak tree near the far east corner of the campus. Naruto had run as far as possible in the opposite direction away from Hinata. From his new found mother's house. From Sakura. From everything.

So many new changes were great and exciting, but they somehow hurt him; they somehow made him feel sad and angry and nervous.

Now to top off all these changes he had to get used to, he had one more; he mated Hinata! He'd finally given in and let himself feel her, touch her, he'd finally tasted a life of happiness with her and now he'd robbed their relationship of romance because he was a demon and what's worse, not even a decent one seeing as he knew absolutely nothing to do with any of it! She'd said she was ok with it. She may be. Doesn't change the fact that he took away something special she should have had. Free will. Choice. She should have had him get on one knee and ask her once they felt comfortable with the idea. She should have had the right to say yes or no; not have such an ultimate answer given before she'd ever been asked!

And Sakura! She'd talked to Hinata about it! She'd known! First hand! What the hell did that mean? That she and Gaara had…mated? Already! Were they insane? Sure love was intense when couples first get together, but how in the hell were they supposed to know if they wanted to be together forever? There was no way. Gaara was…Gaara for crying out loud. And Sakura, while she dreamt big she'd always managed to keep her head on her shoulders and out of the clouds. What the hell were they thinking! That was his sister. His long time best friend. His…twin. He felt so much anger at Gaara for taking her so soon that he wanted so badly to just march up to him and slam his head into a concrete wall!

Hinata…he'd already messed up this relationship with her… and now she was stuck with him for life. Forever. Until death.

Naruto scoffed, well with the way he was managing taking care of her so far, that may not actually be too long for her…

His stomach churned at that dark thought. He remembered the broken bloody mess her poor body had been mangled into and he nearly threw up. How could he dare think a thing like that? What was wrong with him?

He should be happy he and Hinata were going to be together. Mated. He should be happy she was happy with it. In fact, he should even be happy for Gaara and Sakura. It had always been his hope that they both find happiness. He hadn't expected it to be in each other, but what the hey, why not right? So why was he so fucking miserable and angry? Why wasn't he happy? Where was all this self loathing coming from? Hadn't he told himself he was done with that when he came here? Naruto kicked a small rock into the base of the tree. Great so not only was he a failure he was a liar, and the worst kind at that, he'd lied to himself.

"How?" a chirpy voice asked from above his head.

Startled he jumped and looked up to find the source of the intrusion.

To his surprise he found a thin blonde girl hanging upside down from one of the branches. Her hair looked to be about Sakura's length, though not cut nearly as well; it was uneven and messy. The upside down girl was built much like a young boy, thin, flat, and small almost everywhere. Naruto couldn't help but make such an observation since her shirt was hanging down around her chin.

"What'd you say?" his voice scratched out, raw and gravelly from the anger boiling in the pit of his gut.

"How." she repeated, cocking her head to one side.

Naruto stared at her, confused. "How what?"

"How you a liar to yourself?" she chirped, swaying with the breeze.

"Wha-" Naruto continued to stare, face now blank from his confusion. "How did you… was I-"

"Yep. You said it out loud." she spoke with a giggle in her voice.

"I did?" glancing at his shoes Naruto frowned, he could've sworn he'd been thinking all that in his mind…

"Nope. You said it." the girl said.

Naruto jerked his gaze up to her, "Ok! Now I know you're lyng." he exclaimed, jabbing a finger in her direction.

"Am not." she answered in a matter of fact tone. Her arms were held out like wings as she kept swaying with the wind.

"Look! I know that I-"

"Yo..." a lazy voice interrupted Naruto's angry shout.

The tree girl smiled brightly, "Hey! I've been waiting for you!"

Naruto turned to see who she was grinning at and saw before him, a thin lanky guy with what looked to be shaggy brown hair under a knit hat. The half lidded hazy eyes of the new comer locked with Naruto's.

"Do you hate girls…or something…?" he asked in a slow drawn out tone.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, "No of course not."

"Then…why…?" the boy asked.

Shaking his head Naruto huffed, "Why what?"

"Why…does it seem…that you do…?"

Naruto gaped at him, mouth hanging open a little, "How'd'ya figure that one?"

The boy shrugged, "Ob…servation."

"Observation? Of what? Me?"

"Mr. Mix! Suzi wants to fly!" the blonde tree girl cheered.

"Nah…you can't, Suzi…" the boy, apparently Mix, said slow and evenly.

"Yay!" she shouted as she spun around and around the tree branch, flipping like a strange hairless monkey.

Mix shook his head slowly. "Here…it comes…"

"Catch meeeee!" Suzi called as she flew from the branch, arms outstretched like airplane wings.

Mix took three long strides to catch her before she hit the ground.

Holding Suzi like a box, tucked under one thin lanky arm, Mix turned to look at Naruto, "You seem lost, friend." Naruto was beginning to think this guy had one speed. Lazy… All of his words came out so slow and sounded so…relaxed.

Naruto shook his head, "I'm not. I know exactly where I am."

Mix stared at him from beneath his droopy eye lids. "Do you…"

"Well, yeah."

"How…can you be sure…?" Mix asked, setting Suzi on the grass.

Naruto shrugged, "I dunno. I just am. I came here on my own. I know where I am. I know how to get back. So I'm not lost."

"Aren't you…?" Mix mumbled whilst patting Suzi's head.

"No. I'm not. You're mistaken, dude." Naruto nearly snapped, gritting his teeth. What was with this weirdo?

"So…you know where you are?" Mix said more than asked.

"Yes." Naruto bit out.

"Then…why…." Mix's voice trailed off; he stood with his hands in his hoody pocket staring up at the sky.

Naruto growled softly, "Why what?"

"Why…aren't you where you should be…?" Mix asked, once again locking gazes with Naruto.

"And where should I be?" Naruto asked, feeling as if he were talking to a mental patient.

Mix's eyes went fuzzy, "…What…?"

Naruto's growl intensified, "Where should I be?"

Mix blinked slowly and then let out a breath, shaking his head, "Man…you are where you are…"

"Of course I am!" Naruto snapped.

Mix held up his hands, "Whoa, whoa. Chill man…why so angry…?"

His lazy nearly monotone voice put Naruto on edge, how could this guy be like this?

"How about I have a question for you instead." Naruto snapped. "Are you high or something? What is your deal?"

Mix's head drifted to one side. "Deal?"

Suzi popped up between them waving her arms in the air above her head, "No deal!"

A grin slowly formed on Mix's lips, "Nice one, Suzi."

Seriously! Naruto couldn't buy that this guy talked this slow, this lazy, this bored sounding all the time. He had to be high or drunk or something. If so, he may have a decent enough excuse to get away with all this. Drugs impaired everything, including manners.

"So what are you?" Naruto growled, frustration growing inside.

Mix stared at him. "Uh…human…?"

"No! I mean are you high? Drunk? Damaged? Stupid? Insane? What?"

"Oh…"

There was a long pause. So long that it somehow made Naruto angrier.

"Well?"

Mix looked up at him, "Well what…?"

"Are you any of those? Or are you just annoying?"

Mix nodded lazily, "I'm…some of those…"

Naruto's jaw dropped, "Seriously? That's the answer you give?"

Mix looked at him then to the ground, then after several long seconds he slowly looked to where Suzi was talking to the tree she'd been hanging from.

"Yeah…that was my answer…"

Naruto jammed his hands through his hair, "God you are confusing. And irritating!"

Mix smirked, his lazy tone touched with amusement, "You think I'm God…?"

"Of course I don't." Naruto snapped, shaking his head violently.

"But you said…"

"You know what I meant!" Naruto's hands involuntarily fisted. His frustration was building.

Mix shook his head, "How can I…?"

"Because nobody goes around calling people God. It's weird."

There was a long pause of silence, apart from Suzi's incessant babbling to the tree.

Leaning back a bit and staring at Naruto, Mix finally smiled a bit and said, "I wondered when we'd meet…"

Naruto sighed, his mind was running out of battery. "Why would you wonder that?"

"Because I was curious." Mix's lazy tone replied evenly.

"No, I mean. What gave you the reason to wonder something like that."

"It was inevitable." Mix said, his voice fading off as if he were drifting to sleep, though his eyes were open.

"Us meeting was inevitable." Naruto said with disbelief. Ok, it was official this guy was insane.

Mix nodded, "Mmmm, you're lost…"

Rolling his blue eyes Naruto sighed, "Not this again." Naruto glared at the hazy eyed crazy person, "I am not lost."

"Then…why are you here?" Mix asked, sounding genuinely confused.

"Because this is where I came to. This is where I'm supposed to be!" Naruto shouted.

"Here…?" Mix said looking up at the tree, "…With the tree?"

"No, not with the tree. With my thoughts. I was trying to think before you're girlfriend surprised me."

"She's not my girlfriend." Mix said distractedly as he inspected the tree. "Hm, yeah…it is a nice tree…I see why you want to be with it."

"Ok, crazy person. Listen to me. It isn't the tree specifically that I want to be with."

Mix glanced at him, then stared at the tree, rubbing his long fingers along the bark. "What is it you want then?" his lazy voice questioned the blonde fox boy.

Naruto opened his mouth to answer when Hinata flashed into his mind and he released a long breath before saying, in an almost broken voice, "I don't know."

"You want what you don't know?" Mix asked, puzzlement in his expression.

"What? No, that's weird." Naruto said.

Nodding, Mix agreed, "Yeah…"

Naruto stared at the grass for a short silence. A silence broken by Mix.

"…lost and confused. Bad combo, man…"

Looking at Mix with tired eyes Naruto sighed, "Why do you say I'm lost?"

Mix shrugged with one shoulder, "Aren't you?"

"No. I'm not."

"So…you do want to be with the tree…?"

"No!"

"Then why are you here? Lost?"

"Ok why do you think I'm lost?" Naruto asked, changing it up a bit.

"Are you where you're supposed to be?" Mix said.

Naruto sighed and ran a hand down his face. "I guess you don't think so."

Mix shrugged, "Doesn't matter what I think, friend…I am not the misplaced one…"

"What does matter then?" Naruto asked, tired beyond all reason.

Mix stared at him, "You mean…you don't know?"

Naruto huffed, "Should I?"

"Shouldn't you?" Mix retorted slowly.

"Why do you speak in riddles?" Naruto exclaimed, furious. "I just wanted some peace and quiet to sort my thoughts! And here I get a visit from the Riddler and…whatever the hell that one is." Naruta indicated the girl licking a leaf like a lolipop.

"What I say is only a riddle because you don't want to understand." Mix told Naruto.

"I think not. It just doesn't make sense." Naruto muttered.

Mix grinned, "Exactly."

Glaring, Naruto growled, "Exactly what?"

"My point."

Naruto scoffed, "Oh, so you _do _have one."

The very accurately named boy nodded, "Well, yeah…I mean…why speak if I don't? You know?"

Naruto's face went blank as he stared at Mix. His eyes and mouth went loose, drooping down due to brain death. Yep, his brain had died…

"Do you prefer being lost? …And angry?" Mix questioned as he relaxed against the tree, folding his arms up behind his head.

Feeling his right eye twitch, Naruto wondered why he hadn't already walked away.

Off from the side came a giggling Suzi poking her head in between, "Cuz curiosity killed the cat! The fox! The kitty-fox!"

Mix shooed her away with a wave of his hand, "Don't be rude, Suzi…"

Suzi's vibrant navy blue eyes shimmered with mischief. "Sorry, sorry."

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Naruto said in a tired flat tone, "We keep having the same conversation, basically. You realize this, yes?"

A lazy smile on his lips, Mix shrugged, "If at first you don't succeed…you know?"

Naruto sighed. Of course. A logical question gets an illogical response.

"Your sister…the angry pink one, figured it out faster…but I thought maybe she'd hit me…" Mix stated, his were eyes closed and he appeared to be asleep leaning against that tree.

"Trust me, pal. I may hit you myself." the blonde boy mumbled, then what Mix had said actually sunk in. Angry pink one…

Sakura?

"Hey, you've talked to Sakura?" Naruto asked.

Mix nodded, "We conversed once."

"Right…what about?" Naruto was genuinely curious now.

"She was lost too…in a way…but you, dude…seem way more confused than she."

Huffing, he asked Mix, "Why is that?"

With a shrug Mix replied, "Guess you're more lost and confused."

Naruto felt the last of his nerves snapping.

He took a deep breath trying to control his temper, but failed.

"What the hell are you saying?"

Unperturbed by the blonde's anger Mix stared into Naruto's fiery eyes, "I just said it, dude."

"No! You didn't! you are saying words but you're not saying anything!"

"Deep, man…but partially incorrect. I'm saying more than anything; I'm saying everything."

"HOW?"

It was Mix's turn to sigh. "Dude…really? You're still not getting it?"

"What am I supposed to get? And what gives you the right to say any of this to me? We just met! There's no possible way you could know anything about my situation!" Naruto's eyes flickered red. Oh man, he was losing it. All because of some crazy ass stoner. Great.

"Anything is possible." was Mix's simple answer.

Naruto screamed his frustration. Whipping his hands out he grabbed Mix by the front of his shirt and shook him, "Stop it! Just stop it! Why bother talking to someone if you're just gonna talk in riddles? Why say anything if no one will get it?"

Mix hung limply in Naruto's clawed grip, sneakers dragging the ground, arms loosely by his sides.

A soft fire burned in the hazel eyes of the strange boy, "Some things need to be said not told. Some things need to be learnt not taught. And some things need to be understood without explanation." Mix placed his hands on Naruto's. "You need to see that you're lost. You need to understand that you're confused. You need to grasp just what's at stake here, dude. Your hazed logic and your pre-ejaculated emotional responses are gonna cost you what you hold most dear."

Naruto's fist loosened and his fingers slipped away from Mix's hoody. He stared at Mix numbly.

Mix wasn't finished, "Understand whether you are where you want to be or not. Understand what it is you really want. Because if you are standing in the wrong spot, chasing the wrong goal, working under the wrong decision you may as well be dead because you're most definitely not living."

Mix stared Naruto down, his hazy half lidded eyes holding a tingle of power beneath their hazel coloring. Naruto stood shocked and speechless, he didn't know what to make of what'd just happened. What he did know was this was no ordinary person, as he'd thought. This crazy ass stoner…was teeming with power, unbridled, unstoppable power.

The shaggy haired boy resituated his hat and hoody and then turned to give Naruto one final piece of parting advice.

"Decide quickly how you want your life to go from here. You're at a fork, my friend, and you're treating it like a knife." jamming his hands into his jean pockets, Mix finished on a softer tone, "You, whether you see it or not, dude, are indeed lost. You're no where. Not where you should be. Not yet where you shouldn't. You are indeed confused. You are fighting against everything and being swept along with its current simultaneously."

Mix walked over to Suzi and ruffled her hair. She looked up from mud pie she was making, "Are we done?"

He glanced back at Naruto then back to her, he nodded, offering her a lazy grin, "Yeah…we're done."

Suzi jumped up and clapped, "Yay!"

Mix ambled away, followed by Suzi. Naruto watched them walk away a moment, then glanced at his shoes. He…had not expected that.

Jerking his gaze back up, Naruto looked to say a final thing to Mix; but the two of them had vanished.

Naruto scanned the area, they…were no where. Weird.

"_You, whether you see it or not, dude, are indeed lost…You are indeed confused…"_

What had Mix meant?

Naruto sighed and stared at the big tree he'd blindly run to. Something dawned on him. It was that tree…where he'd laughed and played with Sakura a few days ago. Before their entire world had been turned upside down.

Before he'd ruined everything with Hinata. Before Sakura had become his twin. Before She'd mated Gaara. Before he'd mated Hinata…

His anger was gone. That Mix guy had drained it all out of him.

Hinata's curvy handwriting came to mind. Her note…her hands had trembled as she wrote it. Her eyes had glazed with tears before she'd even written one stroke.

_I am so sorry, Naruto, but I have been keeping something from you. I feel horrible about it, but I was too nervous to actually tell you. _

She felt bad. Hinata thought she'd done wrong by him by not telling him that he'd mated her. Even though the only time they'd had together since she'd found out at the mall had been filled with her fighting for her life and then finally recovering, tying to heal from that horrible accident.

She'd experienced so much. She was still in so much pain…yet what made her tremble wasn't the trauma of what happened. What made her cry wasn't the pain from her healing injuries and newly formed tissue.

It was the thought that she'd done something wrong by him. She loved him…that much…

Yet, when she'd opened herself up, making everything vulnerable to him he'd gotten angry and then deserted her. He'd just left her sitting there, unable to chase after him, unable to even call after him.

God, he was such a douche bag!

Naruto slammed his fist down on his head. How could he be so heartless?

_Naruto, I love you so much. You have been wonderful taking care of me, you're always so great at everything you do. _

Hinata had always had faith in him…and he'd just let her down. Big time.

Taking off at a full out run, Naruto hurried back to her, praying that she forgave him.

Now he understood what Mix had meant. He didn't know how Mix had known…and frankly didn't need to know.

He'd said Naruto was lost.

He was. He had been at a tree fuming and angry, instead of with his recovering lover.

When something or someone isn't where they should be, they're lost.

He was angry he'd done her wrong by mating her without giving her a choice. He'd been embarrassed he hadn't even known he'd done it. Yet he should have been angry that he'd left her, he should have been embarrassed of how he'd behaved…simply casting her aside like that to go have a fucking pity party…

He was the world's worst boyfriend.

_As long as it's alright with you I will live out the rest of my days happily belonging to you forever. It's honestly always been my dream to do so anyway._

Oh, god. He prayed that was still true. After how he'd just been, he wouldn't blame her if she never spoke to him again, mated or not.

* * *

As Naruto approached his mother's house a deep bone breaking horror struck him.

The front door was left hanging wide open.

Having the worst of all bad feelings Naruto charged into the house and up the stairs to Hinata's room.

All possible worst case scenarios ran through his head in the short time span that it took him to get from the front door to her bedroom, and as he breeched the stairs and saw her bedroom door also hanging open he knew witch a sick icy feeling tightening around him that she wasn't in her room safe in her bed. She wasn't where he'd left her.

Naruto hit the wall. Where he'd fucking left her! Like the asshole he was he'd just left her and now she was gone!

Cursing he turned on his heel and tore back down the stairs and out of the house.

His heart was thundering in his chest; she had to be close by. She had to be ok.

Oh, god…what would he do if she wasn't?

The last thing she knew was he was mad they'd been mated. The only way out of being mated was death. Hinata…was a very self sacrificial person…but she wouldn't be that self sacrificing right? ….right?

Whipping out his cell phone he dialed Sakura. He needed help. He needed more people looking for her. This wasn't about pride or privacy. He didn't care if he wasn't the one to find her and bring her back home safely. He didn't care if everyone found out what had happened, how he'd just stormed off like a child.

As long as she was safe Naruto didn't care for much else.

Sakura picked up on the fifth ring, sounding breathless.

"What is it, Naruto?" she asked urgently.

"Hi-Hinata is missing and I'm scared she's gonna do something crazy drastic!" he started rambling off about what happened, trying to fill Sakura in, begging her to come help him search, apologizing for causing all this trouble and interrupting something. And by something, he meant sex with Gaara, why else would she be so breathless?

"Interrupting…? Naruto…you dumbass I'm running back to campus. That's why I'm breathless. Gaara and I were out when I got this horrible, awful feeling. Mom called me twenty minutes ago saying Hinata wasn't in her bed and the front door was left open. I sent Gaara on ahead to search for her, what with his demon sniffer and everything I figured it'd help. So now I'm hurrying there too, almost there by the way."

Naruto's legs gave out from under him.

He was numb. His mind was blank.

He'd left Hinata. She'd left the safety of her bed, even though she was still so weak!

He'd been off thinking bitter angry thoughts about her and Sakura and yet Hinata risked her life to try and get to him and Sakura was busting her butt trying to get back to him and help him fix what he'd fucked up. And Gaara was already doing what Naruto should be. Looking for Hinata. With his demon sniffer…

Naruto smacked his head. Of course!

He could sniff her out!

"Thanks, Sakura." he whispered.

"No sweat. Just find her. I'm five minutes away. Be there soon." she promised and hung up. Naruto shoved his phone in his pocket and raced back to the front door.

He closed his eyes sealing off all other sensory distractions and focused on scent alone.

Finding her scent almost instantly Naruto's blue eyes snapped open and he took off following the trail, like an animal. …Which he was.

Shaking that thought away he focused on his mission. Find Hinata. Find his mate.

Naruto felt Kyuubi trying to get free.

It was worried about her safety as well. It wanted to find her too.

It whispered proud promises of being able to find her faster than him, of saving her faster. It pleaded to be let out. Swearing it'd never cause harm to their mate it urged him to let go of his control.

**Give in.**

**Give in.**

**I can do this.**

**Let me do this.**

**Now!**

Naruto's eyes flickered red and then stayed red. In mid run Naruto's skin exploded off like confetti and he went down on all fours running not as a man, not as a ninja, but as a fox.

With his nose to the ground, his ears pert and alert, he'd find his mate.

Racing through the campus, uncaring of who saw, Naruto stuck to her scent like glue. He followed it, weaving wherever it led. Hinata, though frail and in pain, had searched thoroughly for him; a true testament to her ninja strength. Though she seemed fragile she was fully capable of doing whatever needed to be done. Even if that meant finding her dumbass lover who'd abandoned her.

Following her scent further he found that it went into the boys dormitory area, up to his dorm building, betting anything it went to his dorm room he burst through the front doors and up the stairs; elevators were too slow.

Nearly there, Naruto thought as he took the stairs five or six at a time.

Her scent was getting stronger! She was close!

A flight of stairs away from the door to his floor Naruto spotted her, laying on the stairs, stretched out like a corpse.

Ignoring the spike of fear in his chest he noticed her back moving with her labored breathing. She was still alive. That's all that mattered at this moment.

Stopping beside her, Naruto nuzzled her neck with his long narrow nose.

Hinata stirred, let out a soft hiss of pain, and turned to see what had touched her.

Her gaze came face to face with red glowing eyes, he was a fox!

Surprised to see him in the form he truly despised and fought constantly to keep at bay, Hinata struggled to move closer to him.

Naruto… oh the amount of pain he had to be in to just give into the Kyuubi like this…

He sniffed her all over.

Hinata realized, he was checking for injuries. This may look like Kyuubi, but he cared for her like Naruto, it was her Naruto.

Suddenly in her mind she heard a soft grumbling voice, **No, I am Kyuubi. Don't mistake me for the boy. However, he has mated you, thus you are now my concern; it's my instincts he uses to do such things as mate you after all. **

Startled, but not scared of the voice in her head Hinata attempted to reply mentally.

**Uh, um, thank you, Mr. Kyuubi sir. I-I'm grateful to your instincts and powers. They have k-kept Naruto alive several t-times. A-and I'm h-happy you let us m-mate.**

The fox shook his head once.

**Not my choice. All his. But I wouldn't have said no. **

Hinata could've sworn she saw the fox wink…

**W-well, thank you still.**

The fox nodded.

Suddenly steam rose off of him and an energy filled the narrow stairwell.

The fox shifted back into a human form in tattered clothing, and then slowly the claws on his hands shrank and his fangs disappeared back into his mouth. Last to fade away were the eyes, the red eyes slowly returned to the beautiful blue that was Naruto's. They connected with her ghostly lavender and a sad smile spread on his face.

He cautiously reached a hand up to her cheek and gave it a gentle stroke with his thumb.

"Hinata…" he breathed, his voice still a growl more than anything.

She flung herself onto him, holding him as tightly as her fatigued body could allow. Although she desperately fought it, she began crying, her tears staining the remains of his t-shirt.

Naruto held her tenderly pulling her into his lap, cradling her against his chest.

"I'm sorry, Hinata. I'm really sorry." he whispered, burying his nose in her hair. "I love you. I…I'm actually happy we're mated. I know it didn't seem that way…cause I acted so stupidly. But I am."

She nodded, her throat definitely too tight to speak.

Then she remembered how she'd spoken to Kyuubi.

**N-Naruto?**

His eyes widened.

"Whoa…"

She smiled shyly, **K-Kyuubi taught me…**

He nodded, Neat.

Naruto nuzzled her, simply overwhelmed that she was ok, and ecstatic to once again hear her soft sweet voice. Well…kind of hear it…was it hearing if it was in his head?

**I love you too Naruto. A-and I'm really v-very happy to be yours, permanently. Forever. I…I don't need the ch-choice that you're upset I d-didn't get. I would have chosen this, a-any day, any time. I've wanted n-nothing more than to be your w-wife since I f-first saw you really…**

Naruto smiled, happiness overflowing. "I see."

I will do my best, Hinata, my very best to be the greatest mate.

She kissed him. It was a soft shy peck on the lips but when he melted against her, and pulled her closer she let him in and it deepened to the sweetest of passions. Starving for more of her, Naruto kissed Hinata there in the stairwell until both their lips were raw.

* * *

A flight down from the kissing couple stood Gaara, Sakura, Temari, and Sasuke.

Temari grinned at the others around her. "And that's a wrap everybody. Let's leave the two love birds alone. She's obviously not bleeding to death and he can carry her home fine on his own."

As they were exiting the tiny crawl space of a stairwell Temari noticed a glimmer on Sakura's hand.

She gasped, but covered her mouth before she did anything that would startle Naruto and Hinata above them.

She rushed everyone out of the stairwell and a good few feet away from the door to the stairs before she grabbed Sakura's hand and exclaimed, "Oh my god! Sakura! What is this?"

Sakura giggled and smiled happily. She gave Gaara a long steady lustful look before answering Temari, "It is my engagement ring. Gaara gave it to me."

This statement made Gaara smirk a little. After such turmoil in choosing the damned thing she'd better show it off with pride.

Temari's eyes almost popped out of her head. "WHAT?"

"This morning he took me shopping for a ring." Sakura said, choosing her words carefully. "And after much debate chose this little beauty here."

She flashed her hand about showing off the many degrees of sparkle.

Her engagement ring that he had finally settled on was a stunning filigree design with both silver and gold and a beautiful stone called alexandrite, it actually changed colors in different light. It truly was beautiful and suited the character of the man who'd bought it for her. Neither simply silver nor gold but a beautiful blend of both and a gem with no particular color but a constant variety flickering by as the environment changed.

Sakura stared into Gaara's eyes.

"It is beautiful and absolutely perfect." she said with a proud smile on her face.

Temari looked at Gaara with wide stunned eyes.

"Gaara…" her face changed instantly from surprised and awestruck to enraged, "When I said you needed to take her off the market with a ring, I didn't mean immediately! You moron! No one gets engaged after a few days! What are you! Stupid?"

Sakura stepped forward to defend the blank faced Gaara. She could feel that inside he truly felt stupid. He feared he'd done it wrong.

Sakura placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a gentle squeeze, reminding him of her presence. Comforting him as best she could in the moment.

"Temari, actually I could marry Gaara today and be perfectly happy with that decision for the rest of my life. I really do love him that much." Sakura said coaxingly, as if trying to lure Temari in; and in a way, she was. She knew Gaara not only needed the support of his siblings in times of big decisions, he wanted it.

Temari stared at Sakura, "Seriously?"

The pink haired girl nodded, "One hundred percent."

"Well…ok…and, Gaara? You too? You're serious?" Temari asked, a little shell shocked.

Gaara nodded, unable to speak. He'd only just mated Sakura, he was still so unused to her just declaring such tremendous devotions of love towards him. Truly it caught him off guard and he doubted that he'd ever be fully prepared to hear any of it.

Temari grinned from ear to ear. "Well, ok then. Sounds great let us know when the wedding is."

Gaara's eyes widened fractionally and quickly returned to his normal neutral glare.

Sakura laughed a little and glanced at Gaara, he looked…blank. Even inside he felt blank. The thought of a true wedding so soon caused a mental shut down for the red head.

Giggling into her hand she leaned against his side and hugged his arm.

**It's ok, my love, no rush, I'm having a great time just…playing house with you. Having sex and living together. That's perfectly good enough for now.**

Gaara slid his gaze over to stare at her out of the corner of his eye, not moving his head even a smidge.

**That…is good to hear.**

Sakura loved having private little conversations with him. Mating was fun!

**Heehee, Gaara… **

His expression didn't change, though inside she felt a new warmth come over and she knew it was his.

**Yes, Sakura?**

She couldn't stop the smile from growing on her face.

**Mating is fun!**

As planned, it made his lips twitch with a short lived smile.

**Yes, yes it is. **

Temari brought them out of their own little world with her next question.

"So how did he ask you? Was it sweet and romantic? Abrupt and awkward? Nervous? Angry? Demanding? Scary? What? How'd you do it little brother? Did you at least get down on one knee and propose properly?"

Before Gaara could reply, Sakura said cheerfully, "He was amazing. Absolutely great. We'll give details later though, right now I'm exhausted and feeling a tad cranky. I need a nap."

She looked directly into Gaara's eyes and asked nicely, "Take me home?"

More than happy to oblige, Gaara took her into his arms and pulled her tight against his chest; they disappeared into a whirl of sand.

Temari glanced over at Sasuke.

"You ok?" she frowned a little, "You were silent that entire time."

He shrugged, "Nothing. Let's go back to our room. A nap…might be good."

Temari looked skeptical but decided that since her body was still a bit stiff she wasn't in the mood to pressure the guy into talking. If it still bothered him later, she'd let him have it though. For now however…

She smiled and headed for their bedroom they'd been sharing. "Maybe a nice long bath too.", she smirked, "Together."

Sasuke swept her up off her feet, so that her sore body could rest, and nodded, "I like it."

* * *

Sakura and Gaara appeared, not in the room they'd shared in her mother's house but in his dark dorm room, where they could be completely and blissfully alone.

Gaara looked to Sakura a bit wearily, "I…I didn't do it right…"

...

_As they were leaving the jewelry store Gaara snatched up her hand in a tight grip. _

_Gasping, Sakura turned to look at him, "What is it? Something wrong?"_

"_Wait here. I've had enough of this." he growled. _

_He stalked back into the store and fourteen minutes later came out with a tiny black box. _

"_Here. Put this on. I think it's the best this damned city can produce."_

_Giggling at his angry outburst Sakura opened the box and her laughter died away._

"_Oh god…Gaara it's beautiful. I didn't even see this one in the case…" she breathed, taking the thin ring out and looking at it closer. _

"_It wasn't. It was in the back where they keep out of date items and custom orders." he grumbled._

"_Which was this?" she asked. The grumpy red head shrugged, "Do you like it or not?"_

"_I love it." she slipped the ring on her finger and gave him a fierce kiss, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck._

_Gaara held her even tighter and whispered, "Good."_

_..._

Sakura shrugged, "You didn't do it by conventional means. That's all. I think you did it like a Gaara would, therefore, perfectly."

Gaara shook his head, "No…I won't have something so important be done with mistakes."

He took her hand and removed the ring, with some protest and struggle from the pink haired girl. "Gaara. What? No, don't take it off. It's fine."

In the end he won.

Sakura stood, slouched with her arms crossed sulking like a scolded toddler. "It was fine…" she grumbled.

She didn't want it taken off. She never wanted to take it off…

Gaara coughed a little. Apparently trying to not be nervous.

He knelt on one knee and reclaimed the hand he'd just fought with.

He kissed the ring finger that was a little red from the struggle and then gazed up at her.

"Sakura." his deep voice soft with the love he felt.

Her green eyes watered as she stared down at the most humbling thing she'd ever witnessed Gaara do. He'd never bowed to anyone, and basically that was what this was. A bow to her.

"Yes, Gaara?" she managed to choke out through the tears she didn't want to let fall.

"I love you. You are most important to me. Marry me." Gaara spoke calmly and evenly, though she felt the hand holding hers tremor.

He hadn't really asked her to marry him, it had come out more of an order, but considering they were already mated, thus bonded together for all eternity it was kind of a moot on how he proposed anyway.

Besides, as she'd said before, it may not be conventional but it is completely Gaara so it was perfect.

Sakura nodded, "Yes. I love you too, Gaara."

With a curt nod he slipped the ring back into its rightful place and stood up.

Gaara encircled her in his arms instantly and dragged her to him, holding on to her for what seemed like dear life.

"Gaara?" Sakura couldn't help but be confused by this display of emotion. Was he alright?

"I…knew your answer…yet still I shook. What does that mean?" he asked pulling away to stare into her eyes, his gaze far more intense than it had been for a while.

Sakura smiled sweetly and kissed his lips, "It means that I am so important to you that even when you know what I am going to say, it is still an important answer you're waiting for."

He thought about it and shook his head, "I don't think that's true…I believe I was just…uncertain."

"Of my answer?" she asked, truly confused. They were already mated, basically already married, why would she say no?

Gaara shook his head, "No." he let go of her and crossed to the bed to sit down. After a short pause he said, "If I was doing it right this time."

Sakura went over and sat beside him, snuggling into his side.

"As I said, Gaara. Its you doing it, so it is perfect. You could have literally thrown the ring at me. I still would've happily put it on and said yes because I love you and am really happy to actually be with you like this. As a couple. As lovers. As mates."

She saw him slump and felt that he thought she was saying all the nice things to simply cover the fact that he'd done it wrong…again.

Giggling she leaned over and kissed the tip of his nose, "But as far as conventional proposals go, I'd say we just hit top ten, at least."

Looking up to meet her eyes Gaara's expression warmed. He didn't truly smile and his eyes didn't really change, but somehow, everything about his face and expression became warmer.

"Good."

He kissed her.

Sakura pushed him back onto the bed with a wicked grin. "Oh so good."

* * *

**Thank you for reading everybody! I appreciate your support so much! :D **  
**As one last thing to add here, today I'll also be updating my HO2C story and my JAJ story so please if you're interested check those out!**

**And I'll be testing how to do polls soon, I'd like to do one, so when that goes up I'd appreciate your support and your feedback through that. **  
**:3 But of course I do always enjoy the old fashioned way of feedback: reviewing! Your reviews always light up my day so please let me know what you think of the chapter, and maybe where you're expecting the story to go from here. It'd be neat to find out. Because I assure you this story isn't quite over yet. :P Thanks everybody! **


	58. Chapter 58

**A.N.- Hello everyone! I have finally done it! After months of being lost and not having a clue what I was going to do next with this next chapter, I finally had a stroke of inspiration and I finished a chapter! Yay!**  
**I know you guys have all been waiting such a super long time and for that I thank you from the bottom of my heart. I can never tell how much it means that even after such long delays you guys stick with this story.**  
**I love this story so much you guys and it pains me that the end is drawing closer and closer. I can't put an exact number on how many chapters remain but I can say...*sniffle* they are surely coming to a close.**

**But that's not for a while yet so I needn't focus on such things! For the here and now I simply have chapter 58 (WOW!) and I have to say that it isn't much but it sure is an emotional ride. Yura and Kankuro are the main focus of this chapter but of course after such a long break I couldn't go without giving you a little peek at how the rest of our couples were doing.**

**I hope you all enjoy this next chapter! Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think ;p it's something of a naughty ending (a somewhat cliffhanger) but it is my little way of promising there is more to come. And hopefully soon!**

**Love FanggirlX**

**Disclaimer: As always, Naruto and co. is not mine.**

* * *

Brushing her teeth as she gazed into the mirror at her ruffled reflection Yura felt her heart growing heavier and heavier.

She'd brought trouble to her friends, albeit unknowingly. She had to set things right. But how?

Why did he want this girl?

Normally, she didn't ask questions because usually the answers were ones she didn't want. But this would be the last deal of this nature that she'd ever do. From now on she'd go straight, she'd keep to selling things…perhaps a few friendly blackmailing jobs here and there. Instead of making her small sell anything store her front she'd make it her livelihood. She had enough business savvy to do it.

Sadly, she couldn't start a new life until her old one was properly taken care of.

It was time to do one of the things she did best and gather information. If she was going to go to battle against someone as powerful and as dangerous as Orochimaru she'd have to be well armed in both knowledge and skill to survive the encounter. She had the skill, but if she went in there unarmed in the knowledge aspect of the situation she may as well be walking in blindfolded. Heh, she'd probably survive longer if she went in with a blindfold…

Kankuro stirred in the dorm room beyond her bathroom. She quickly finished up and returned to see him lying back against her pillows with his arms folded behind his head, a cocky grin on his face.

Yura smiled. He was something else, this guy, he was the main reason she was about to go to war.

Strolling over toward him, tail flicking playfully, she crawled onto the bed and up the length of his body until she was hovering over him, face to face, on her hands and knees.

"Hey, Konkers, let's have a lunch date today." she purred kissing him.

He snaked his arms around her and pulled her down on top of him.

"I see you're feeling better now." he murmured.

Yura nodded, "Indeed. So what do you say?"

Kankuro studied her and then shrugged, "Alright, sure, though…you've never asked for a date before. There a special occasion?"

She licked his lips and nipped the soft flesh of his lower lip. "Possibly."

* * *

Sakura lay stretched out beside Gaara in bed.

"Hey, Gaara?" she mumbled.

"Mm." he grunted, not bothering to make words.

"Are we still going to the dance tonight? I can just wear an old dress since my new one kind of got destroyed and what not…"

He glanced down at her where she lay curled into his chest.

Did she want to go that badly?

Why?

Where was the amusement in putting on uncomfortable clothes and painful shoes and going to stand in an over populated gymnasium with a bunch of other uncomfortably dressed people and listen to music played at a volume four decibels too loud for human ears to handle?

Sakura giggled at the expression he was making. "I take it you don't wanna go then? The look on your face sort of says it all."

Gaara shrugged a little, "I don't get dances."

"I don't either. I just wanted to get pretty, have you tell me I'm pretty and then dance a few slow songs with you and maybe a few fast ones so I could slowly seduce you throughout the night and then come back here and have my wicked evil way with you in this bed, maybe involving a scarf or some handcuffs or something…" she trailed off as the thought led way to a fantasy bubbling to life in her mind.

Watching her with heavy lidded eyes, Gaara smiled a bit. She distracted so easily, it was fairly amusing to behold the times when her own thoughts shut her up for several minutes.

"Like that idea, huh?" he chuckled darkly, tugging her up closer and covering her mouth with his. Moaning softly Sakura closed her eyes and wrapped herself around Gaara.

Smirking into the kiss Gaara felt confident that they would be skipping the stupid dance and would not be speaking of it any further.

* * *

Hinata woke to the faint sound of running water.

Gingerly sitting up, she looked around the room trying to recall the events of last night.

Flashes of warm tan skin and Naruto's confident grin flickered through her mind.

A blush covered her face. Oh…they'd…consummated their mating…

He'd been so careful with her, minding her sore body with utmost tenderness.

The water stopped and the tiny connecting bathroom door opened to reveal Naruto clad only in a towel which hung loosely around his slim waist.

Hinata's blush intensified by a thousand and she tore her eyes away from the sight of Naruto's naked torso.

Chuckling at her, the blond walked over and sat on the bed beside her.

"Heh, if we're mates now…you kinda have to get used to the sight of uh, all of me…I mean it's like marriage right?" he leaned in close and watched as she squeaked and shrunk away a bit more.

Hinata nodded.

Naruto put an arm around her and gently pulled her closer towards him.

"Then we should, you know, live together and stuff…and this," he placed her hand on his chest, "is part of living together." He said, his voice low and husky. Having her cool satin fingers on his skin reminded him of the previous night.

All the guys who declared make up sex as the best? Totally right.

Last night had been amazing and…as any guy would…he wanted more.

"Hey, uh, Hinata?" Naruto said quietly, inching closer to her.

She finally turned and looked him in the eye, clearly trying to avoid the sight of the rest of him.

"I know the dance is tonight and all…and you were probably hoping to go…but I was thinking…we make some ramen and stay in all day. Wha'da'ya say?" he asked, blue eyes hopeful she'll agree.

Hinata smiled shyly and nodded. She'd wanted to dance with Naruto but staying here with him in her dorm room could be just as wonderful, especially since his plans for the day and then on into the night were…pretty clear.

With a triumphant grin Naruto hugged her tight and kissed her, "Awesome!"

Giggling she relaxed into his arms and sighed happily.

Mating Naruto truly was a dream come true.

* * *

Yawing widely, Sasuke stretched enjoying the feeling of his bones popping and cracking before he relaxed back into the mattress. Releasing a huge huff as he rolled over onto his side he stared at Temari who was rummaging through the closet.

Sasuke glanced around the room they secretly inhabited and smirked at all the random things the blond girl had collected in there. Appearances truly told the truth here; Temari lived in this room more than her own dorm room. Granted…school hadn't been in for too long and she may eventually migrate back to her own dorm but for the time being there was so much shit in this room it was clearly Temari's living quarters.

"Why don't you live in your dorm?" he asked in a rather bored tone, staring at her bent, mostly naked, back as she continued to dig through the closet she'd somehow already filled with crap.

He'd have never pegged the ever serious and always deadly Temari Sabaku to b a packrat.

"What?" she grunted, and then his question sank in, "Oh. Um, well, I just like this one better. Never been one to share much. Even if I like Sakura and Hinata I need my own space."

Sasuke accepted that answer and moved onto another question; something to pass the time and while away his boredom.

"What the hell are you looking for so desperately?"

Temari snapped, "I'm not looking for anything desperately. I don't do anything desperately."

Well, with that kind of invitation how could he lay here and ignore such an opportunity?

Silently Sasuke slid off the bed and out from under the sheet that had been covering his nude body. He crept up behind her and looped his arms around her waist and pulled her tightly against his front. Temari, who was wearing only her panties straightened up and turned in his hold to glare at him.

"What the fuck are you doing? Can't you see I'm busy?" she growled, glaring daggers at the raven haired boy.

With a smirk on his features, he nuzzled her jaw line, "Well, yeah but with you waving your ass around in my face like that you really expect me to just lie there and watch?"

Laughing darkly she tried to push him away, "I thought you liked to watch. You did last night, after all."

Keeping her firmly in his arms where he felt she belonged, Sasuke's smirk spread a little wider, and was just that much cockier, "And I thought you didn't do anything desperately, but last night says otherwise."

Temari blushed for a brief moment before she swung at him in her common mixture of anger and embarrassment.

"Asshole!"

Sasuke caught her wrist easily and turned his head to kiss the sensitive under side of the thin appendage in his grasp.

"Yes. Yes I am; and yet you like it."

Before she could argue he crushed her mouth with his, devouring her lips in a fiery kiss.

Without a thought Temari met his intensity and raised him twenty, like she always seemed to do, and clawed at his shoulder with her free hand trying to get closer, to feel more of him against her.

She despised the fire that always ignited between them and yet she thrived on it as well. Sasuke was her rock, and her irritation.

Once finally sated for the moment, Sasuke pulled away and turned her around to face the closet once more, her back flush against his chest. Lowering his chin to rest on her shoulder he held her in a loose comfortable grip with his arms around her stomach.

"So. Really. What are you looking for?" he whispered into her ear, relishing the small tingle he felt go through her body from the warmth of his breath on her neck.

"If you must know, ass clown, I'm looking for a dress. A particular one. Since my new one is trashed from the crash and the dance is tonight I was just going to wear it instead."

Sasuke quirked a brow at her, "You still planning on going to that thing? It almost got you killed."

"And that's exactly why we're going." She huffed, glaring at the inside of her closet.

Sasuke shrugged, "If you really want to…but I can think of a million other things I'd rather be doing…and none of them include dancing…well, heh, vertically anyway."

Temari rolled her eyes and elbowed his ribs hard, "God, can you think of nothing else?"

Holding her a bit tighter Sasuke ducked his head into the crook of her neck, "After what I just went through with you…no, I can't. I want to enjoy life to its fullest with you. Like we agreed."

Temari's face softened and she turned once again to face him, "Idiot, that's another reason we need to go tonight. We've had sex already. In many different styles and positions. But we haven't danced together. We haven't done anything truly couple like besides fuck each other blind. So, we're going tonight so we can have an actual romantic evening…before we fuck each other."

Seeing the desire swirl in her beautiful blue green eyes, Sasuke sighed and smiled slightly, "You want to go that much, huh?"

Temari nodded, "Yeah."

The boy finally caved and agreed, "Fine, but not the whole evening at least. We skip any food they have, it'll be shit anyway. We'll sneak off campus and get a real dinner before hitting the dance later. Fair enough?"

Temari was thinking it over when he added, "Being fashionably late is always a bonus. Makes us look cool and badass, like we don't give a fuck."

He chuckled.

Smiling at him, she kissed him swiftly, "Cuz we don't give a fuck."

"Mmhmm." He pulled her in for a better kiss than that peck she tried to get away with.

When they finally parted she smirked and with a curt nod agreed, "Deal."

The satisfaction in his onyx eyes was answer enough from Sasuke; he was very pleased with this deal.

* * *

"Yura! Hey! He-eey! Yura!" Kankuro called as he ran to join her as she hurried down the sidewalk.

The cat girl jerked around quickly but when her eyes landed on Kankuro she smiled half heartedly and relaxed.

"Hi there, Konkers. What can I do you for?"

He smirked as he slowed to her pace, "Free of charge for you."

Snickering softly, Yura shook her head as she glanced about the campus, "Not what I meant, Konky."

He placed a gentle arm around her shoulders, noticing the lingering tightness of her muscles.

Kankuro studied the girl closely, his eyes narrowing some.

Was she nervous? About what?

"I know that's not what you meant, kitten, just making a little fun. Anyway. You said you wanted to meet me for lunch…three hours ago. It's way past twelve now. And I am way past hungry."

She frowned and glanced at her watch.

Time flew didn't it…

She smiled up at him, "Sorry, Konkers, I lost track of time. We can, uh, catch dinner together."

He shook his head, "Not what I want. I want to know what's wrong."

She shrugged, "Nothing. It's as I said. I lost track of time."

Kankuro leaned down and nuzzled her short hair and her jaw line where the grey hair brushed against it.

"Yura…" he practically purred, using her own trick. "Don't lie to me, kitten. I hate that you think you have to. C'm'on. Just tell me."

She jumped out of his hold and met his eyes searchingly. He stood still waiting for her to find, or not find, whatever it was she was looking for in his expression.

Yura relaxed her shoulders little and stood straighter as she leveled her gaze at him.

"It's nothing. Alright? I'm sorry I lost track of time and didn't meet you, but I do that sometimes." she offered with sad eyes. "I swear I'll make it up to you this evening or maybe rather later this night if you prefer. But, right now, I have to go take care of something. Alone. I will meet you in your room later."

Taking her slightly snappish tone in stride, Kankuro glared hard at her, "I don't want sex from you to make up for a forgotten lunch date, Yura. I just want the truth. Why are you so jumpy?"

She smirked, "I'm a cat, Konkers. I'm always jumpy."

"Yura, I know that but you are way more jumpy than any cat should be."

She stepped up to him and wrapped her thin arms around his waist.

"Kankuro, please. Just let me do this and I will meet you in your room and tell you the truth to the universe of women if you want. Just please. Don't let us fight right now." she whispered into his shirt.

His arms wrapped protectively around her, he knew this tone…he'd heard it many a time from soldiers in Suna saying their last words to wives and girlfriends; or husbands and boyfriends because Suna was an equal opportunity kind of land, before heading off to fight against improbable odds.

"Yura, that sounds like the request of a dead man walking. I've heard it before. Heh, probably gave it a few times. What trouble are you in? You and I both know that if I leave you alone you won't be coming to my room tonight."

She sighed and leaned into him, relishing the feel of being loved. Remembering it. Ingraining it into her mind.

"Konkers…I can't tell you." was her sad quiet reply as she moved to step away from his hold.

He held her tightly to him, "No, not yet. At least give me a few answers."

Yura glared up at him, while he in return grinned at her.

"Yura. Come on, kitty kitty. Be a good girl." he cooed, tickling her chin.

She felt her eyes sting with tears that she quickly blinked away.

He was trying so hard to keep her with him. To help her.

She placed a hand on his cheek, "Konkers, the truth is I…I love you. You were the first to love me. And…I finally made the decision to quit my business-well, my less than moral part of business- so I can truly be with you. I don't want to have to be on the run or have to put you in needless danger. But to do that I have to finish one final thing I left unwrapped. I have to take care of it. Alone."

His eyes trembled as he stared into hers, "Yura, you dumbass, you don't have to face anything alone though. You have me. And hell, I'll even beg my brother and sister to help. And I don't doubt that Sakura would turn you down. And with her comes Sasuke and Naruto who also has Hinata. That is more than enough people to help you in whatever it is you have to deal with."

She shook her head, "No. I have to do it alone. I won't endanger others for my past mistakes."

Kankuro looked angry, but he shrugged and agreed with her, "Fine, just you and me then. No one else is needed anyway, right? We'll kick ass together."

Yura met his eyes, a tender light shimmering in her gaze as she shook her head yet again, "I most importantly don't want to endanger you. I don't want you hurt."

"What about me! You think I want you hurt? You think I want you going off playing hero or even worse sacrificial _offering_ so that everyone else is alright? Are you insane? When in hell would I choose my own safety over yours?" he worked to take calming breaths and gripped her shoulders tightly trapping her eyes with his own. Kankuro pleaded softly, "Yura. I love you. Okay? More than cake. More than sex. So please. Let me help you. I will fight anything, face anything with you. Just let me."

A tear slipped down her cheek and he wiped it away sweetly.

Yura smiled a watery smile at him as more tears followed the first one.

"You would too, wouldn't you? Like the moron you are, you would."

He nodded vigorously, "Yes."

She leaned forward and, wrapping her arms around his neck, she, kissed him. The kiss they shared was long and passionate, filled with the words, the emotions, neither could properly express.

When they separated she rested her forehead against his.

"Konkers. Will you do me a favor?"

Kankuro nodded, "Anything for you, Yura. Anything in the world."

"Don't go to the dance tonight." she whispered. "I want you to stay safe. Okay?"

"Wha-?" his question was cut off when her expert hands pinched a nerve in his neck instantly making him unconscious.

Tears flowed freely as she tugged him over and leaned him back into a bench seat and settled him comfortably.

She kissed his cheek once and stepped back.

"I'm sorry, Konkers. But they will kill you. I won't let that happen."

She tenderly clasped his limp hand in hers a second longer as she muttered, "Life with you….it would have been amazing. But after practically condemning that innocent girl to death …if I did nothing….I couldn't live with myself, much less someone who makes me happy."

She sighed and let go of his hand. "Take care, Konkers."

Flicking her tail, she turned and quickly vanished before she could rethink her decision.

* * *

When Kankuro came to, the setting had changed quite a bit. Everything was a few shades darker. And he felt something important was missing. His hazy brain slowly rebooted and the connection was made with an almost audible click.

Yura!

Gasping, he sat up with a jolt and looked around the grassy area and then up and down the vacant sidewalk.

Dammit. It was already evening! She was probably already knee deep in to whatever shit she'd been walking that fucking death march to!

But as he leapt to his feet and took off at a dead run, hoping to find any trace of his girlfriend to follow, her words came to his mind.

"_Konkers. Will you do me a favor? ...Don't go to the dance tonight…I want you to stay safe. Okay?"_

Why going to a dance was dangerous, he didn't know; but he did know that it had to be important if Yura had asked him that right before knocking him unconscious- which they were going to seriously discuss because that had to be against the rules somewhere in the dating handbook : "Thou shalt not knock your boyfriend out!".

That is…if they could discuss it. Fear gnawed at his insides and he bit the inside of his cheek as he struggled to keep a calm head. He would find her and save her and they would discuss it because everything was going to work out. He had to believe that right now; he had to.

With his mind refocused and more clear, Kankuro slowed to a light jog and pulled out his cell phone.

Selecting the recent contacts option he picked a number and punched it through. Holding the phone to his ear Kankuro rerouted his path and headed off to the right.

His call went through, a slightly angry greeting met his ears and Kankuro quickly interjected, "I need you to meet me somewhere; the courtyard, fast. Call the others too; I'm going to need some help. It's Yura. She's gone."

Not waiting for a reply he hung up and slipped his phone back in his pocket.

A grim expression on his face, Kankuro continued towards the courtyard hoping that she'd be in one piece when he finally tracked her little ass down.


End file.
